Hein ?
by Lord La Folle
Summary: Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et désigne Evan à la place d'Harry, son jumeau ... Les Potter abandonnent Harry au Dursley mais celui-ci n'arrivera jamais juqu'à eux ... Il croisera plutôt la route des Snape.
1. Prologue Il était une fois

**Fanfiction**

**Hein ?**

**Titre:** Hein ?

**Auteur :** Lord La Folle

**Rating:** T

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure et Romance plus tard …

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (Dans un lointain futur ^^)

**Disclamer**: Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling et son contexte.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et désigne Evan à la place d'Harry, son jumeau ... Les Potter abandonnent Harry au Dursley mais celui-ci n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à eux ... Il croisera plutôt la route des Snape.

**Note :** Ceci est la version corrigée de ma première fiction, incohérente, bourrée de fautes, et autres joyeusetés… Si les fautes d'orthographes disparaissent grâce à ma bêta superbe _**Alcane**_, les incohérences demeurent, le style médiocre également … Mais je crois (Et surtout j'espère) qu'elle s'améliore au fil du temps. J'ai tout de même dans l'espoir qu'elle saura vous plaire, vous faire rire, et vous donner l'occasion de penser à autre chose !

Merci énormément à ma bêta _Alcane. _

**Prologue **

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Peter était le nouveau gardien du secret et cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Si jamais venait à mourir l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui lui permettrait d'atteindre les sommets, ce serait la fin.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses sinistres pensées, un grand bruit le fit sursauter. Tournant le regard vers la source du bruit, il aperçut un visage paniqué dans la cheminée. Sirius. Ce dernier bredouilla :

« Lily, James … Les petits… »

« Explique-toi plus clairement » le coupa sèchement le directeur

« Vous-savez-qui les a attaqués. »

Sans plus l'écouter, Dumbledore transplana vers leur petite demeure. Il arriva sur les lieux et pénétra dans les restes d'une maison tandis que Sirius accourait déjà derrière lui.

Montant avec une fougue inespérée, pour une personne de son âge, les escaliers, il se précipita dans la chambre et tomba sur un spectacle peu réjouissant. Lily et James étaient étendus par terre, en face de deux berceaux. Sirius qui talonnait le vieillard, se précipita vers eux et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il perçut leurs pouls, certes faibles mais bien présent…

L'illustre directeur s'était quant à lui dirigeait vers les berceaux et étudiait les deux enfants, cherchant à savoir lequel de ces deux bambins était l'élu.

L'un avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et semblait relativement idem et calme, alors que l'autre s'époumonait, avec une marque en forme d'étoile sur le cœur.

Regardant les deux enfants, il comprit tout de suite que celui avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair avait du recevoir un débris venant de la maison alors que l'autre avait reçu un sortilège destiné à le tuer. Faisant fonctionner sa grande logique, il en déduisit tout de suite que le Survivant, était sans hésiter celui qui était marqué au cœur, symboliquement, d'une étoile. Un vulgaire débris n'aurait jamais pu faire cela.

De leur côté, Sirius et Remus, ainsi que quelques aurors appelés à la rescousse, s'évertuaient à réveiller les deux parents…

Dumbledore héla Remus :

« Lequel des deux enfants est Evan ? Et lequel est Harry ? »

« C'est Evan répondit Remus en désignant le bébé à la cicatrice sur le cœur…et l'autre est Harry. »

Dumbledore les observa attentivement, puis s'empara des deux enfants, les calant tant bien que mal dans ses bras.

« Que faites-vous ? » S'exclama Sirius

« Je mets ces deux enfants dans un environnement plus sain » répliqua un peu sèchement Dumbledore, puis il transplana sans ajouter un seul mot.

Sirius fixa un moment l'endroit où se tenait Albus Dumbledore et ses deux presque-neveux, quelques secondes auparavant. Il se détourna pour observer le réveil de James et de Lily.

« Evan, Harry ! Où sont mes enfants ? » Demanda immédiatement Lily d'une voix paniquée, alors qu'elle cherchait partout autour d'elle, une quelconque trace de la présence de ses enfants, de son joli visage, ses longs cheveux roux voltigeant autour d'elle, et ses yeux brillant d'anxiété.

« Mes garçons ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Surenchérit un James dans le même état que Lily, ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnant un air encore plus perdu.

Voyant la situation dégénérer, Remus intervint de suite, rassurant les parents inquiets, et leur réclamant des explications quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer ici.

« Nous étions dans le salon. Nous venions de finir de diner, les petits étaient encore dans leurs chaises hautes, quand la porte c'est brusquement ouvert … Et Il est apparu. Voldemort. J'ai dit à Lily de prendre les garçons et de s'enfuir par la cheminée qui est en haut, pendant que j'essayais de le retenir. On a combattu quelques instants avant qu'il ne m'envoie valser contre le mur. A partir de là, je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, j'ai soudainement vu flou et je crois que je me suis évanoui. »

Lily enchaina :

« Il est entré dans la chambre d'Harry et Evan. Il a souri. Ce monstre a souri, enfin si on peut appeler cela comme çà. Je dirais plutôt qu'un rictus cruel s'est dessiné sur son visage. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me laisser en vie tout comme James. Puis un trou noir … Et maintenant, je n'ai qu'une envie : celle de voir mes bébés. »

« Bien sûr »

Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée et s'exclamèrent simultanément :

« Poudlard ! »

Assis dans son grand fauteuil, Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège de Magie Poudlard regardait les jumeaux avec une lueur triste dans le regard.

/…HPDM… HPDM…/

« COMMENT ? Ecoutez-moi bien, Albus, vous savez parfaitement que j'ai un grand respect pour vous, mais il est totalement hors de question que j'abandonne l'un de mes enfants. NON ! »

« Lily, comprenez-moi. C'est pour le bien de tous. Evan est l'élu. Il doit alors recevoir une formation s'il veut pouvoir sauver tous ces innocents. »

_Il tuera Voldemort et se fera tuer en même temps, et les honneurs me reviendront._

« Mais Harry peut rester. Il ne le gênera pas. Il lui apportera de l'amour. L'amour d'un frère ! » Tenta de convaincre James.

« Je crains que si, James. Evan aura besoin de toute votre attention. Harry pourrait le vexer, ou attiser sa jalousie. Il ne peut vivre avec vous. »

« Mais où ira-t-il ? » demanda Lily

« Chez ta sœur, Pétunia. Elle et son mari, j'en suis sûr, prendront soin de lui » répliqua Dumbledore.

« Mais elle me déteste car je suis une sorcière ! Et elle déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie. »

« Je sais qu'elle a un grand cœur au fond. »

« Mais je … ne peux pas abandonner l'un de mes enfants ! » Cria t- elle.

« Tu le reverras. Il reviendra à Poudlard pour ses 11ans, et toute la vérité lui sera alors révélée. »

« Lily chérie. Je… Je pense qu'Albus à raison » Balbutia James. « C'est la seule solution pour qu'Evan devienne véritablement l'élu. »

« Mais, tu ne vas pas abandonner ton fils ! » s'écria Lily, choquée d'entendre James dire cela.

« Lily chérie, Harry sera heureux là où il sera. »

« De plus, je doute qu'il soit très puissant » enchaina Albus. « Evan doit l'être. Vous vous devez de lui donner tout votre amour et je crains cependant qu'Harry ne soit qu'un obstacle à l'apprentissage que devra suivre son frère. »

« Mais … mais … » bégaya Lily

« Chut Lily chérie, Albus a raison et tu le sais » réconforta James en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lily finit par se plier aux exigences des deux hommes alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité lui broyait le cœur…

Plus tard, quand Sirius apprit la nouvelle, il entra dans une colère noire :

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ! ON NE CHOISIT PAS ENTRE SES DEUX ENFANTS ! PARENTS INDIGNES ! MAIS C'EST INHUMAIN ! ABOBINABLE. »

« CELA SUFFIT MAINTENANT. JE T'INTERDIS DE NOUS JUGER » L'interrompit James tandis que Lily sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Remus ne disait rien mais fixait avec un certain dégout James et Lily pour s'être laissé manipuler si facilement par Dumbledore et avec un mépris grandissant envers celui que tout le monde considérait comme un grand-père bienveillant.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius jeta un dernier regard à ses amis qui osaient abandonner leur fils … et s'apprêtait à partir quand Remus demanda :

« Où est Harry ? »

« Chez sa famille moldus. »

« Bien. Ne pouvons-nous pas le prendre avec nous ? » Enchaina Sirius

« Non… Il ne doit pas fréquenter son frère. Ou que ce dernier en entende parler. Il doit recevoir tout l'amour de ses proches et cela sans qu'Harry ne le gêne dans sa formation ou qu'il le rende malheureux. Les jumeaux finissent trop souvent rivaux. »

Ne répondant pas, Remus et Sirius quittèrent les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

/…HPDM…HPDM.../

Un petit bébé grelottait devant la porte du 6 Privet Drive. M. et Mme Dursley passèrent devant la porte tenant dans leurs bras un bébé. Ils fixèrent l'enfant puis continuèrent leur route en se disant que les résidents du 6 Privet Drive devaient avoir leurs raisons de laisser un enfant dehors par ce froid. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors à la porte suivante -le 4 de la rue- et n'y firent plus attention.

Une jeune femme chantonnait dans cette même rue, un petit garçon s'accrochait à sa main droite, deux autres la suivaient, et un bébé se tenait dans ses bras. Un homme la suivait, des cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules. Il portait une robe tout aussi noire, qui voltait légèrement derrière lui. Celui-ci souriait, alors qu'il surveillait les trois garçons devant lui et admirait le tout jeune bébé. La petite famille arriva devant une porte et un des garçons s'écria :

« Maman, regarde ! Il y a un bébé comme Analissa ! »

« Que dis-tu, Alexander ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai ! »

« Alexander, César, ça suffit ce jeu, personne n'abandonne un bébé ! Surtout par ce froid ! D'ailleurs, nous devons rentrer. William est tout seul à la maison. »

« Papa, je crois qu'ils disent la vérité » répondit le plus âgé des trois garçons.

« Nicolas, ne t'y mets pas aussi ! »

« Severus regarde ! » s'exclama la jeune mère.

« Kathie… »

Sans écouter son époux, un peu rabat-joie sur les bords, elle s'avança vers l'endroit désigné du doigt par ses enfants et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit en effet, un bébé allongé dans une couverture à même le sol. Celui-ci semblait gelé.

« On ne peut pas le laisser là ! Il va mourir ! » S'écria la jeune maman.

« Evidemment ! » répliqua Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. « On va l'emmener à la police moldus.

« Sev'… » Commença sa femme d'une voix suppliante et des yeux de merlans fris.

« Non, n'y pense même pas Kathie… » Coupa le grand brun alors qu'il devinait les intentions de sa femme.

« Sevy chéri … » recommença t- elle.

« On a déjà 5 enfants ! » rétorqua le dit « Sevy chéri » en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

« Mon Sevy à moi … »

Le grand brun souffla et sans répondre, il se détourna de sa femme et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il le regarda un instant et murmura :

« Bienvenu dans notre grande famille mon petit. »


	2. La famille Snape

**Titre:** Hein ?

**Auteur :** Lord La Folle

**Rating:** T

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure et Romance plus tard …

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (Dans un lointain futur ^^)

**Disclamer**: Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling et son contexte.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et désigne Evan à la place d'Harry, son jumeau ... Les Potter abandonnent Harry au Dursley mais celui-ci n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à eux ... Il croisera plutôt la route des Snape.

**Note :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent encore et toujours. Merci gargantuesque à ma bêta _**Alcane**_!

**Severus Snape :** Père de la famille. Professeur cauchemardesque de potion

**Kathie Snape :** Mère de la famille. Mère au foyer autoritaire un poile dérangée.

**William Snape :** 20 ans. Etudiant capricieux et immature en médicomagie.

**Nicolas Snape :** 17 ans. Sombre ténébreux placide vénérant les livres.

**César Snape :** 15 ans. Exubérant idiot rebelle amateur de… rien.

**Alexander Snape :** 13 ans. Conquérant de la fainéantise, meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy.

**Analissa Snape :** 11 ans (jumelle de Maël) Intrépide sensible démon.

**Maël Snape :** 11 ans (jumeau d'Analissa). Agaçant héros cynique sans émotions.

**Victor Snape :** 7 ans. Taciturne génie loufoque graveur de tables.

**Oscar Snape :** 5 ans. Imbécile bébé de service qui semble ne pas grandir.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_« Sevy chéri … » recommença t- elle. _

_« On a déjà 5 enfants ! » rétorqua le dit « Sevy chéri » en regardant sa femme dans les yeux. _

_« Mon Sevy à moi … »_

_Le grand brun souffla et sans répondre, il se détourna de sa femme et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Il le regarda un instant et murmura :_

_« Bienvenu dans notre grande famille mon petit. »_

**Chapitre un **

**11 ans plus tard :**

Maël Snape, autrefois prénommé Harry Potter, s'éveilla brusquement. Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'il y avait un visage à deux centimètre du sien.

« Oscar. Descends d'ici tout de suite » grogna Maël au jeune garçon de 6 ans qui se tenait à califourchon sur lui.

« Mais, c'est Victor qui me pourchasse. »

« Il n'a que 2 ans de plus que toi ! Courage ! »

« Mais il va me faire mal. »

« C'est ton frère, alors il ne te fera rien. »

« C'est aussi le tien, pourtant tu lui as bien donné des coups. »

« Va-t-en Oscar » grogna derechef Maël.

Et c'est après ce réveil dès plus courant dans la famille Snape que Maël descendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers, qui semblaient ne plus avoir de fin, tout en pestant contre son petit frère.

Il arriva enfin dans la salle à manger où trônait un repas préparé par les elfes de maison avec soin. L'ensemble des plats paraissaient tous plus appétissant les uns que les autres… Image qui remonta tout de suite le moral de Maël.

Debout, dans l'entrée, Maël vit ses six frères et sa sœur jumelle, assis autour de la table. Chose extrêmement rare que de les voir tous réunis. Surtout l'ainé qui, âgé de vingt ans, avait un travail. Il était alors inhabituel de le voir au petit déjeuné entouré de sa famille.

Son père et sa mère se trouvaient chacun à une extrémité de la table.

A peine, Maël eut-il posé un pied dans la grande pièce, que son parfait sosie lui tomba dessus en souriant :

« Coucou Maël, enfin levé ? »

« Ne m'énerve pas dès le matin » rétorqua Maël, vraisemblablement mal léché.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour ! » S'indigna-t-elle

« B'jour' Analissa » répondit-il en grognant.

Sans répondre, elle lui prit la main et l'accompagna jusqu'à un siège libre à côté d'elle, ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltant derrière elle. Seule différence entre les jumeaux. Maël, lui, avait les cheveux noirs, qu'il portait jusqu'au cou, avec des mèches qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout et de beaux yeux verts émeraude, identiques à ceux de leur mère. Cependant Analissa, elle, préférait les porter jusqu'au bas du dos, même si parfois elle les remontait en queue de cheval. Tout comme Maël elle avait les yeux vert émeraude de leur mère.

Son père s'éclaircit la voix et s'empara de sa baguette. Sans un regard pour Victor et Oscar qui étaient encore décidé à s'entretuer, il les sépara. Il regarda tous les membres de sa famille, chacun à leur tour, puis d'une voix forte il déclara :

« Nous quittons cette ville. »

Un silence ébahi s'en suivit. Ils avaient toujours vécu à Liverpool. Mais le silence fut vite rompu par une vague de protestations :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Et les cours ? »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Et… »

« STOP ! » Rugit le père, agacé par le flot de questions.

« Severus, ne cris pas comme ça ! » Le réprimanda Kathie, qui observait les réactions de ses nombreux enfants.

« Je vais vous expliquer si vous me laisser parler continua le maitre de maison. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort accroît en force de jour en jour et Liverpool est une cible facile et intéressante pour lui. Le seul lieu qui ne risque rien est Poudlard grâce à la présence du vieux fou. A défaut d'être sénile, Dumbledore est aussi très puissant. Etant professeur de potions à Poudlard, ce cher directeur a accepté que vous veniez tous. Il m'a d'ailleurs proposé un appartement dans le château, plus grand, pour que nous soyons tous ensemble. J'ai bien sur accepté. »

« Mais papa » l'interrompu Nicolas, qui reçu en retour, un regard furieux de celui-ci. « Nous n'avons peut-être pas le niveau, nous n'avons jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Avec les cours que je vous ais donné tout au long de ces années, vous êtes parfaitement à niveau, même légèrement au dessus, croyez-moi. »

« N'est-ce pas un problème que certains d'entre eux n'arrivent que maintenant alors que tous les élèves se connaissent déjà ? Poudlard commence à l'âge de onze ans et l'arrivée d'enfants à un niveau différent de la première année pourrait leur être un problème pour s'intégrer ? » Questionna Kathie sans pour autant recevoir de regards furieux.

« Je suis sur que vous arriverez parfaitement à vous intégrer. Il est vrai que tous les élèves seront surpris par votre venue, d'autant plus qu'ils s'imaginent que je suis célibataire et sans enfants. Alors quand ils vous verront, je n'ose imaginer leur surprise dit-il avec un rictus sur les lèvres. »

« Et moi s'il te plait ? » l'interrogea William, l'ainé de 20 ans.

« C'est l'occasion pour toi de te rapprocher de ton travail. Tu es médicomage et je pense que tu aiderais énormément madame Pomfresh ! J'ai l'autorisation de ton supérieur autant que du mien pour que tu travailles avec elle ! Nicolas tu rentreras en dernière année, soit la septième, et tu devras passer l'examen final de fin d'année, appelé ASPICS. César, tu rentres en cinquième année et tu as aussi l'immense privilège d'avoir un examen en fin d'année, les BUSES. Mais je suis sur que vous n'aurez aucunes difficultés quant au travail à fournir et à vos résultats. Alexander tu te retrouves en 3ème année, et Draco est avec toi. Arrête immédiatement cette danse et Maël ne grimace pas. Il était évident que vous reverriez Draco, que cela fasse des heureux ou pas ! Donc Maël et Analissa, vous faites votre rentrée normalement avec tous les nouveaux en première année. Oscar et Victor, vous n'avez que cinq et sept ans, vous êtes trop jeunes vous resterez donc avec maman … Compris ? »

« Ouais ! » S'exclama l'ensemble des enfants.

« Une dernière chose » Rajouta le père de famille.

« Oui ? » Demandèrent les enfants, se regardant les uns les autres.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt de ruiner ma réputation de terreur de Poudlard. »

Des sourires sadiques apparurent sur les si jolis visages des rejetons Snape, ils n'avaient pas un père Serpentard et une mère Serdaigle pour rien !

« Maintenant, finissez de manger et retournez à vos occupations. Et César lâche Alexander, tu vas l'étrangler. « … » Comment ça c'est le but ? Espèce de garnement ! Nicolas, on ne lit pas à table. Victor et Oscar, descendez de la table ! » Voyant qu'aucun des garçons ne lui obéissaient, il geignit : « Oh, et puis faites ce que vous voulez. »

Alors que ses parents s'égosillaient, Maël se saisit de la main de sa sœur et l'entraina dans sa chambre.

« Pff, c'est nul » se plaignit-il

« Pourquoi, moi je trouve ça super, une école, on va leur faire les quatre cent coups, mon chou. »

« Tout me plait, mis à part … Draco. »

Un silence respectueux s'installa dans la chambre. Les jumeaux pensaient au si désagréable ami de la famille. Ils le détestaient totalement, arrogant, fière, et orgueilleux, ce dernier était le meilleur ami de leur grand frère Alexander. Il méprisait les êtres qu'il considérait comme inférieur et c'est pour cette raison et nombreuses autres qui renforçaient leurs convictions, qu'il n'était pas dans le cœur de Maël et Analissa !

Draco Malfoy était plutôt joli garçon, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris pâles, tellement froids, qui ne brillaient que pour rabaisser les gens. Il vouait tout particulièrement une haine farouche à Maël qui avait osé lui répliquer, suivit de peu par Analissa et il ignorait Oscar et Victor bien qu'il s'entendait assez bien avec César, Nicolas et William mais c'était avec Alexander qu'il aimait le plus passer son temps, les deux garçons étaient meilleurs amis.

Draco étant fils unique et le filleul du père de Maël, ils s'étaient rapidement rencontrés. Les parents de l'aristocrate ne pouvant plus avoir d'autres enfants, ils ne voulaient pas que leur héritier se sente trop seul.

Il avait alors grandi avec la famille Snape, plus qu'avec la sienne. Il ne voyait presque pas son père, Lucius, grand ami de Severus, mais sa mère était très présente chez les Snape, chose qui lui avait permis d'apprendre les manières requises à son rang et de l'aimer énormément.

Depuis l'entrée à Poudlard de Draco, il y a environ trois ans, les enfants Snape ne l'avait plus revu au grand désespoir d'Alexander et au grand bonheur de Maël qui, malgré ce qu'il disait, ressentait quand même un certain vide. Les disputes et la présence du blond lui manquaient un peu mais cela, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

« Tu as raison » finit par répliquer Analissa, « mais cela rend heureux Alexander. »

« Je me demande comment il fera pour être plus heureux encore qu'il semble l'être maintenant. Il sourit tout le temps, et ses yeux pétillent constamment. Autant Nicolas est calme et timide, autant il est exubérant et actif. Un peu comme César et comme William d'une certaine façon, mais lui, il est à moitié fou. »

« Ne dis pas ça » Rigola sa sœur, « William est loufoque mais pas fou ! Tu as bien vu les études qu'il a faites, c'est la preuve qu'il a un cerveau. »

« Il cachait bien son jeu celui là. »

« Nicolas est bien parti pour finir ministre de la magie lui, manipulateur et intelligent, rien de pire au monde. A part toi peut être … »

Dans un geste très mature, Maël lui tira la langue et dit :

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux toi. Tu ressembles à César en plus sadique. »

« On a plus qu'à espérer qu'Oscar et Victor soient plus normaux. »

« C'est mal parti, ma vieille ! Ils sont exactement comme nous, toujours à chercher les noises, au sens propre et figuré. »

« Quel jeu de mot … Je te préfère encore sarcastique. »

« Méchante, sœur indigne ! »

« Viens là que je te fasse un bisou pour me faire pardonner. »

« Au secours » s'écria Maël avant de détaler aussi vite que le pouvaient ses jambes.

Il s'élança dans le couloir, renversant un vase couteux au passage, sa sœur sur ses talons, il hurla :

« CESAR ! APPORTE TON BALAI ! URGENCE ! »

« Traitre » grogna sa poursuivante, avant de l'imiter.

Le dit César apparut dans le couloir, perché sur son balai, sur lequel Maël sauta, manquant de les faire tomber, puis expédia César à terre. Ce dernier, furieux s'écria :

« Tu t'es fait un ennemi, mon frère ! Tu me le paieras ! »

Faisant fis des menaces, Maël démarra en vitesse, sa sœur ayant trouvé à son tour, par on ne sait trop quel miracle, un balai. S'en suivit une course poursuite des plus banales dans le manoir Snape, les elfes de maison s'écartant de leur passage par habitude.

Malheureusement pour lui, Maël percuta Alexander qui sortait de sa chambre avec Oscar sous le bras cherchant à l'étrangler, tandis que Victor essayait bravement de le délivrer. Analissa n'ayant pas le temps de freiner, vint s'ajouter à la masse humaine qu'ils formaient. Accourut alors César, en criant des insultes en tout genre contre son petit frère Maël.

« VEELA DEPRESSIF, GOBELINS SANS NEZ, VAMPIRE VEGETARIEN QUI BOIT SON PROPRE SANG, VA TE CACHER SI TU VEUX VIVRE ENCORE UN PEU ! »

Alerté par les cris, William quitta sa chambre où il était censé réviser, mais d'où sortaient une forte musique et des fumées suspectes, laissant supposer qu'il faisait des expériences assez peu légales …

Voyant que tout le monde était en vie et semblait vouloir le rester encore un peu, il y retourna en faisant un croche-pied à Nicolas qui avançait en lisant, sans but précis. Ce dernier releva la tête, lançant sa longue chevelure brune derrière lui, les yeux brillant de rage. On ne gêne pas Nicolas quand il est dans un passage captivant de l'un de ses livres ! bien sur William ne pouvait deviner qu'il était à ce moment même dans un passage pour le moins intéressant. Mais il apprit vite que prendre des risques peut se révéler très dangereux …

Tout le monde finit dans une bagarre générale, que les elfes s'efforcèrent de faire stopper, mais en vain. Severus arriva alors pestant contre ses enfants. Il se saisit de sa baguette et les sépara tant bien que mal. Ce qu'il n'avait cependant pas prévu, c'est que ses enfants répliquent et si tôt le sortilège annulé, il se retrouva enfuit sous une masse de garnements en colère, qu'il avait interrompu dans leur vengeance.

Si un élève de Poudlard avait vu et raconté une histoire comme celle-ci, il aurait surement été envoyé à St-Mangouste d'urgence…

En effet, personne n'aurait pu imaginer Severus Snape comme cela.

Ce dernier finit finalement par sortir vainqueur du combat, ayant l'avantage de pouvoir utiliser la magie. Les baguettes de ses enfants, ceux ayant l'âge d'en avoir une, avaient été confisquées. Elles ne leur étaient rendues que pour les cours avec leur père. Seul William pouvait garder la sienne.

Il renvoya ses enfants ailleurs, leur rappelant de faire leurs bagages, en vue du départ pour Poudlard qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

Chacun s'exécuta à sa façon. Les valises n'auraient jamais été finies sans l'arrivée de Kathie qui sauva ses enfants d'une morte lente et douloureuse.


	3. Poudlard C'est ça ?

**Titre:** Hein ?

**Auteur :** Lord La Folle

**Rating:** T

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure et Romance plus tard …

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (Dans un lointain futur ^^)

**Disclamer**: Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling et son contexte.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et désigne Evan à la place d'Harry, son jumeau ... Les Potter abandonnent Harry au Dursley mais celui-ci n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à eux ... Il croisera plutôt la route des Snape.

**Note :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'enchantent toujours autant ! Vos encouragements sont la source de cette fiction ! Enorme merci à ma bêta _Alcane_, comme toujours !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent : **_

_Il renvoya ses enfants ailleurs, leur rappelant de faire leurs bagages, en vue du départ pour Poudlard qui aurait lieu le lendemain._

_Chacun s'exécuta à sa façon. Les valises n'auraient jamais été finies sans l'arrivée de Kathie qui sauva ses enfants d'une morte lente et douloureuse._

Chapitre 2 

Maël courait d'un bout à l'autre de son manoir, cherchant désespérément son pull gris, celui qu'il adorait et qu'il voulait absolument emmener avec lui à Poudlard.

Recherche qui s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Il renversa dans un premier temps un « Oscar » à moitié réveillé, puis marcha sur Bob - l'ours de William- et enfin, il bouscula Nicolas qui lisait un de ses romans, le tirant d'un moment clé du livre et lui arrachant au passage une ou deux insultes.

Après s'être échappé des griffes de ceux qu'il appelait « frères », il réussit finalement à mettre la main sur son pull. Pull qui n'était définitivement pas à sa place sauf si on considérait la malle de César comme telle.

Prenant soudainement conscience du danger auquel il s'exposait en étant dans la chambre de son frère, il prit la fuite et ce n'est qu'une fois au détour du couloir qu'il pu entendre les hurlements de son grand frère, qui l'insultait de « veracrasse dérangé de la cervelle » et qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il lui avait vidé sa valise alors qu'il l'avait confectionné avec amour.

Pouffant de façon peu virile, Maël sorti du placard dans lequel il s'était réfugié alors que César avait entreprit de le poursuivre et organisa un véritable commando -pour ne pas se faire prendre- dans le but de regagner la chambre de sa sœur.

Il franchit la porte de la chambre d'Analissa sans avoir préalablement frappé avant et l'a découvrit enroulée dans une serviette de bain, ses longs cheveux tombant dans le creux de ses reins et de façon assez désordonnée.

« On frappe avant de pénétrer dans la chambre d'une dame » maugréa-t-elle

« Urgence » se justifia-t-il.

« Qu'as-tu fait encore ? »

« Rien »

« Dans ce cas quelle est l'urgence ? » demanda t- elle de façon soupçonneuse.

« Tu n'es toujours pas prête. On part dans 20 minutes » répondit-il pour changer de sujet.

« Passe-moi un jean » se contenta-t-elle de grogner.

« A vos ordres chef »

Maël fondit sur l'immense penderie de sa sœur, et fouina quelques minutes avant de dénicher un jean identique au sien, mais en plus serré, tandis que Analissa enfilait une chemise blanche dérobée dans le placard de Alexander. Les jumeaux étaient maintenant habillés de la même façon, et seule la taille de leurs cheveux les différenciait.

Alors que Analissa se contorsionnait pour attraper un livre tombé on ne sait trop comment sous le lit, Maël bouclait la valise de sa jumelle, tellement tête en l'air selon lui, et idéale selon elle-même.

« Les enfants on y va ! » Cria Severus

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il lança un Sonorus et dit : « William ! Nicolas ! César ! Alexander ! Maël ! Analissa ! Victor ! Oscar ! Descendez tout de suite, ou bien je viens vous cherchez moi-même. »

A peine eut-il fini de faire trembler les fondations du manoir, que ses enfants déboulèrent dans le hall, chacun portant ou trainant sa malle. Enfin, Nicolas s'était débrouillé pour que William lui porte.

« On y va » s'exclama gaiement Kathie en prenant un Oscar encore endormi dans les bras.

« Hum … Papa ? »

« Oui, qu'il y a-t-il Nicolas ? »

« Pourquoi faisons-nous notre rentrée en Novembre ?

« Eh mais c'est vrai ! »

« C'est en Septembre la rentrée. »

« Tu le savais Papa. »

« Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit. »

« Mais tout le monde va nous regarder. »

« Déjà que tu as une drôle de réputation. »

« Et qu'on porte ton nom. »

Les cris d'indignation s'enchainaient et le respecté professeur de potion sentait pointé un mal de tête.

« Chut … Les enfants, si vous ne laissez pas Papa parler, vous n'êtes pas prêt d'avoir de réponse » les interrompit doucement Kathie, avec son calme habituel.

Immédiatement le silence se fit sous le regard interrogatif de Severus. Comment est-ce que sa femme faisait pour toujours réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans jamais hausser la voix ? Sans menacer, ni étrangler l'un de ses enfants ?

« Et bien, je suis fortement attristé de voir qu'aucun de vous ne m'a écouté le soir dernier pendant le repas, quand je vous ai énoncé les raisons de notre soudain départ. Vous avez intérêt de bien ouvrir vos oreilles car je ne me répéterai pas une nouvelle fois. Les attaques du Seigneur des ténèbres sont de plus en plus proches de chez nous. Je pensais toutefois que nous pourrions rester encore un an ici mais en l'occurrence je me suis trompé. Alors, il va de soi que votre rentrée est retardée, comparé à celle des autres élèves et que tout le monde vous regardera, cependant, vous êtes des Snape, et les Snape se fichent pas mal de l'avis des autres. Quant à ma réputation, celle-ci n'est plus à refaire. Je suis pour la majorité des élèves la « vieille chauve-souris mal léchée qui ne se mariera jamais à cause de ses cheveux trop gras. » J'incarne à Poudlard la figure emblématique-même de l'injustice envers les différentes maisons, mis à part celle de Serpentard évidemment, et je suis au centre de la plupart des cauchemars des élèves. Et cela me convient parfaitement. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela d'un ton si fière ? » interrogea sournoisement César.

« En route maintenant » finit le père, en ignorant son fils de quinze ans, qu'il trouvait assez grand pour s'imaginer une réponse, à sa question idiote.

Alors qu'une cacophonie faisait rage autour de lui, chacun s'indignant des non-dits de leur père, Severus leur ordonna d'attraper le portoloin sous peine de se retrouver seul à la maison, ce que chacun s'empressa de faire.

Le portoloin les déposa à Prés au lard et Severus s'en alla dans la direction du château sans un regard pour sa famille afin de prévenir Dumbledore de leur arrivée, tandis que ses enfants essayaient de se dépêtrer des uns des autres car l'atterrissage avait été assez douloureux pour ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous de la montagne humaine qu'ils formaient.

Il passa les grilles du château et salua sèchement Hagrid avant de se diriger vers la grande salle, dont les immenses portes s'ouvrirent sur son passage. Il traversa la pièce d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la table des professeurs, attirant sur lui une horde de visages dont les traits s'affaissèrent en comprenant que le professeur Rogue n'était pas parti.

Il se pencha vers le directeur et lui murmura :

« Ils arrivent dans une dizaine de minutes »

« Bien Severus, je vais pendant ce temps imparti l'annoncer aux élèves »

Il se détourna en pensant déjà à toutes les expressions de surprise qu'afficheraient les élèves, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Mme Potter, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, tout en lui adressant un bref signe de tête. Il méprisait aujourd'hui cette femme qu'il avait autrefois aimait, dès que Sirius et Remus lui avaient annoncé l'acte horrible qu'elle et son mari avaient commis : à savoir l'abandon d'un de leur enfant. Tout comme Sirius, Remus et le professeur Chourave, il n'entretenait avec eux que des relations purement professionnelle et polie, voire presque froide. James Potter était auror, mais habitait Poudlard pour veiller sur son fils, Evan, celui que tous considérait comme « l'élu ».

Le directeur se leva et s'approcha de son pupitre, attirant par ce simple mouvement, l'attention de toute la salle sur lui.

« Mes chères enfants » commença-t-il s'attirant des grimaces de la part des Serpentards, « comme vous le savez déjà, Poudlard est le seul lieu sure en Angleterre. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai proposé aux familles du corps enseignant de venir vivre dans le château. A part la famille Potter, je pensais qu'aucun autre professeur n'avait des enfants. Or, je ne vous cache pas ma surprise quand le professeur Snape est venu me demander l'autorisation d'accueillir sa famille ici »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Snape, des enfants ? Ses deux mots n'allaient décidément pas ensemble. L'ensemble des habitants de Poudlard était déjà en train de s'imaginer un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs et gras, qui se plaignait à longueur de temps.

Faisant fis des regards curieux sur le maitre de potion, Dumbledore continua :

« C'est bien sûr avec plaisir que j'ai accepté sa requête. Je vous demanderez donc de bien vous comporter avec ses enfants »

« Ses enfants » ? Snape avait plus d'un enfant ? Il était déjà de l'imaginer avec un héritier, alors avec deux ou trois ? Les élèves étaient stupéfiés. Seul un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde, assis à la table des Serpents, ne paraissait pas surpris.

Alors que les regards sur le maitre de potion et les bavardages reprenaient, le sujet ne laissant aucun doute possible, la grande porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement sonore, dévoilant le garde chasse, Hagrid.

« Je vous amène les Snape » gronda-t-il d'une voix bourru, « j'ne les pensais pas si nombreux ! »

« Je vous remercie Hagrid » se contenta de répliquer Dumbledore tendit que Severus sentait la tension l'envahir petit à petit.

Le demi-géant fit un pas sur le côté, laissant place à une jolie femme, tenant dans les bras un petit garçon. Cinq autres garçons l'entouraient.

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes s'écarquillèrent sous le choque. Ils étaient tous à Snape ? Les élèves avaient du mal à y croire. Soudain Snape se leva et se dirigea vers sa femme.

« Où sont Maël et Analissa ? » S'écria-t-il, une once de panique dans la voix, provoquant une nouvelle fois un élan stupéfaction parmi les élèves et les autres professeurs.

Le professeur avait huit enfants ?

Aussitôt eut-il prononcé cette phrase que le plus âgé des garçons se retourna sur lui-même, cherchant vainement autour de lui les deux absents. Celui-ci fut instantanément imité de près par l'ensemble des ses frères.

« Ah ! Je suis une mère indigne » pleurnicha d'un coup Kathie, « j'ai perdu deux de mes enfants, comment peut-on oublier ses enfants ? »

Severus accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa famille, tandis que toute la grande salle se faisait silencieuse. La mère avait l'air vraiment désespérée.

« Ne pleure pas Kathie » lui murmura Severus, « tu connais ces deux garnements, ils ont du partir explorer le château. Tu es une très bonne mère. »

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent.

Le père de famille s'exclama d'une voix forte :

« William, Nicolas, vous deviez les surveiller ! »

« Eh ! Tu n'as jamais dit ça ! » se rebiffa immédiatement William.

Toute la grande salle se tendit, attendant l'explosion de colère. Le malheureux jeune homme avait répliqué à Snape.

« Bougre d'andouille ! Tu es l'ainé. Il est de ton devoir de veiller sur tes frères et sœurs. Nicolas, il en va de même pour toi. Tu as tout de même dix-sept ans. Ah ! Et lâche ce livre espèce de dégénéré ! César attrape Oscar, Alexander fais taire Victor »

Alors que la situation commençait lentement à revenir à la normal pour les Snape, et que plusieurs élèves emmenaient certains de leurs camarades à l'infirmerie (ils se sont évanouis sur le coup de la surprise), Maël arriva suivit de Analissa. Tous les deux étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

« C'est maintenant que vous arrivez ! ESPECE DE FOUS FURIEUX ! Où étiez-vous passés ? votre mère était très inquiète »

« Nous sommes désolés Maman » s'écrira Analissa en courant près de sa mère.

« Maël… Réponds à ma question »

Les Snape ne faisaient plus attention à ceux qui les entouraient. Au contraire de ceux-ci, qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène.

« Eh bien, en fait … »

Toute l'attention était maintenant portée sur le jeune garçon de onze ans, qui regardait son père la tête haute.

Lily remarqua que les deux enfants étaient identiques et qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Mais après tout il semblerait que la mère elle-même avait les yeux verts.

« Analissa est tombée dans le lac. J'ai donc courageusement été la secourir. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'un Calamar géant m'a attaqué. Alors faisant preuve de courage à son tour Analissa s'est jetée sans hésiter dans l'eau. S'en suivit alors un combat dont nous sommes finalement sortis vainqueur »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas blessés ? »

« Eh bien … »

« Ah ! » Intervint sa sœur, « ce gigolo t'a menti, il m'a poussé dans le lac, et pour me venger je l'ai entrainé avec moi. C'est à ce moment qu'est apparu le calamar géant. Et nous avons simplement pris la fuite. »

« Espèce de folle ! Cela faisait vraiment plus classe quand c'était ma version »

« Hé ! Mais tu as menti alors ! » S'exclama Victor, « tu m'as dit que tu disais toujours la vérité. »

« Et bien c'était faux ! »

Victor se mit à pleurer en murmurant que lui ne mentait jamais, et qu'il avait jusque là pris exemple sur Maël.

« Excusez-moi » les interrompit Dumbledore un grand sourire sur les lèvres, « je crois qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. »

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes désolés de ce petit accident. » S'excusa Kathie au nom de toute la famille.

« Alors, si l'affaire est close, pourrions-nous s'il vous plait, commencer la répartition de vos plus jeunes enfants ? »

« Certainement. Excusez-nous encore pour ce léger contretemps. Nos enfants sont si exubérants.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » grommela Severus.

« Bien. Minerva, pourriez-vous apporter le choixpeau, je vous prie ? »

Cette dernière s'exécuta tandis que les enfants Snape sentaient l'anxiété prendre possession de leur corps, sous les yeux amusés de William, réjouis de les voir stresser.

Les élèves, pas encore remis de leur surprise, détaillaient maintenant les enfants, s'étonnant de leur beauté. Leur père cachait bien son jeu. _Peut-être même un peu trop_ songea Analissa.

Seul Maël n'affichait pas de réaction particulière. Il détaillait chaque table, jaugeant les membres des différentes maisons. Sous son regard scrutateur, les élèves ne purent retenir qu'un frisson. Il ressemblait certes à son père, mais de façon tellement différente, que cela n'en était que plus effrayant.

Maël vit enfin Minerva revenir avec son précieux fardeau. Celle-ci s'avança vers un tabouret posé au centre de l'estrade et Maël se demanda, parmi le tabouret vieillot et le choixpeau rapiécé, lequel des deux était le plus vieux. L'image de Poudlard n'était pas très reluisante.

Les Snape sentirent la peur s'insinuer en eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être à Gryffondor avec cette bande d'imbécile malheureux, ou à Poufsouffle, cette autre bande d'imbécile mais heureux cette fois.

Ils espéraient tous aller à Serdaigle, mais chacun avait le pressentiment qu'avec l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçu, ce n'était pas gagné …


	4. Répartition quand tu nous tiens !

**Titre:** Hein ?

**Auteur :** Lord La Folle

**Rating:** T

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure et Romance plus tard …

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (Dans un lointain futur ^^)

**Disclamer**: Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling et son contexte.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et désigne Evan à la place d'Harry, son jumeau ... Les Potter abandonnent Harry au Dursley mais celui-ci n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à eux ... Il croisera plutôt la route des Snape.

**Note : **Merci en premier à _**Alcane**_ pour son travail, et pour toutes vos reviews, merci, merci, merci … C'est tout ce que je peux dire… Merci à vous ! Je suis de nature très timide, et les grands discours, au début, ce n'était pas trop mon truc, mais sur le net, cela va toujours mieux, allez savoir pourquoi ! Merci encore à vous, j'espère réussir à vous faire sourire !

_**Chapitre précédent :**_

_Les Snape sentirent la peur s'insinuait en eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être à Gryffondor avec cette bande d'imbécile malheureux, ou à Poufsouffle, cette autre bande d'imbécile mais heureux cette fois._

_Ils espéraient tous allaient à Serdaigle, mais chacun avait le pressentiment qu'avec l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçu, ce n'était pas gagné …_

**Chapitre 3**

La voix du professeur de métamorphose s'éleva, brisant le silence pesant de la pièce, et amenant tous les yeux sur elle :

« Snape Nicolas »

Le garçon, âgé de dix-sept ans s'avança. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtit un jean et une chemise noir, semblable à ce qu'il portait tous les jours.

« Hum, Mr Snape, savez-vous que le règlement exige que vous portiez une robe de sorcier ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall.

« Evidemment » répliqua sèchement leur père.

« Dites-moi dans ce cas pourquoi aucun de vos enfants n'en porte ? »

« Une longue histoire… » Soupira Severus.

« Je passe pour cette fois, mais sachez jeunes gens que vous n'y échapperez pas deux fois. »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut cinq regards noirs. Elle frissonna. Ils n'étaient pas des Snape pour rien !

« Continuons, continuons » chantonna Albus.

Nicolas s'assit donc sur le petit tabouret. A peine posé sur sa tête, on entendit un retentissant « SERPENTARD » venir du Choixpeau.

« Hé bien, c'était rapide » commenta le tout nouveau Serpentard, en se dirigeant vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, sous les regards jaloux de ses frères.

« Snape César » continua imperturbablement la directrice de Gryffondor.

Ce dernier se leva gaiement et sautilla jusqu'au choixpeau alors qu'une horde d'yeux le détaillait. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs pétillants de malice, qui lui donnait un air de démon. Tout le contraire de son ainé, Nicolas, qui avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux vert/jaune très froids.

Il s'assit à son tour sur le petit tabouret et senti le choixpeau glisser sur sa tête.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle pendant que César semblait être plongé dans une grande discussion avec l'antique objet.

Un semblant de mot commença à s'échapper du choixpeau :

« GRYF… »

« _ESPECE DE SALETE DE TRUC A LA NOIX ! JE T'AI DIT NON »_

« _Elève indigne ! Ne crie pas sur moi_ ! »

« Sache qu'un Snape ne fait que, ce qui lui plait. Je ne suis pas fait pour finir avec des imbéciles qui passent leur temps à se plaindre. »

« Tu as pourtant leur impulsivité » le contredit l'objet magique

« Mais je suis bien trop intelligent »

« Et vantard ! » Surenchérit le choixpeau

« Vous le dîtes vous-même »

« Tu es un idiot »

« Non »

« Si ! »

« NON SALE DEBRIS INUTILE ! »

« Mille trois cent quatre-vingt treize multiplié par trois cent cinquante sept»

« Quatre cent quatre-vingt dix-sept mille trois cent un »

« En effet, tu es intelligent »

« Je me tue à te le dire »

« Mais tellement arrogant… »

« C'est faux »

« Tu fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi »

« IDIOT DE TRUC POURRI »

« ARRETE DE M'INSULTER ! »

« JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! »

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le silence planait dans la salle. C'était la première fois que le choixpeau s'énervait, et c'était également la première fois que quelqu'un contestait et criait sur le précieux accessoire.

César, quant à lui, était satisfait. Il se saisie du choixpeau redevenu silencieux et le balança sans délicatesse à terre alors qu'un cri d'indignation résonnait dans la salle et que Severus Snape se prenait la tête entre les mains en soupirant, las des folies de ses enfants.

Tout aussi dignement qu'il était venu, le nouveau Serpentard alla rejoindre son frère, tandis que Minerve McGonagall se reprenait et appelait le Snape suivant :

« Snape Alexander »

Cette fois se fut au tour d'un jeune brun avec des reflets roux à lunettes de sortir des rangs de la famille. Il s'avança de manière calme en souriant à un certain Serpentard blond, qui lui rendit, provoquant l'évanouissement de trois ou quatre élèves. Le prince des Serpentard se mettait à sourire ! Le monde allait s'effondrer.

Il prit place à son tour et reçu un choixpeau mécontent sur la tête.

« Encore un Snape. Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes plus nombreux que la famille Weasley »

« Je vous prierez à l'avenir de ne plus me comparer à ces gens. » Répliqua froidement le jeune garçon, perdant d'un seul coup toute sa gentillesse.

« Evidemment. Tu es aussi têtu que tes frères. Je n'aime décidément pas les Snape. C'était déjà pareil avec les parents. »

« Si vous avez fini de gaspiller mon temps, et de ressasser vos Ô combien vieux souvenirs, je vous serais grès de vous concentrer sur votre _tâche_ si cela n'est pas trop demandé. A moins bien sûr qu'une antiquité telle que vous… »

Alors que les habitants du château commençaient à croire qu'ils étaient tombés dans un monde parallèle, le restant des Snape se tordait de rire. Mise à part, Snape père et Snape Nicolas.

Le pari qu'ils avaient fait, celui qui consistait à ridiculiser l'objet mythique de Poudlard, se déroulait à merveille. Alexander s'était révélé très fort ! William se maudissait de l'avoir cru si gentil.

« Je commence à en avoir assez de ces enfants ! »

« Je réitère ma demande. Si vous vous en souvenez, cela va de soi. »

« SERPENTARD bonté divine ! N'y aurait-il pas un gentil petit pousouffle parmi vous ? »

« Je crains que non, très chère chose disgracieuse » lui répondit Alexander avant de partir rejoindre la table Serpentard et de littéralement se jeter dans les bras de Draco Malfoy, celui que tous, considéraient comme froid et arrogant. Il l'accueillit avec joie, sous les regards totalement éberlués de son entourage. Le professeur de métamorphose resta bouche bée pendant l'échange qui suivit.

« Drake ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Toi aussi Alex. Et arrête de sourire bêtement. »

« Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre, surtout venant de toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? »

« Rien, rien … »

« Cela vaut mieux pour toi. »

Alexander lui tira la langue et poussa un garçon pour prendre place aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Un brouhaha phénoménal débuta. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur cette mystérieuse famille. Qui étaient-ils pour parler ainsi à _Draco Malfoy _? Pour répondre de la sorte au choixpeau magique et pour avoir un comportement si…incontrôlé.

« UN PEU DE SILENCE ! » Rugit la directrice de la maison des rouge et or. « La répartition n'est pas finie. J'appelle maintenant Snape Analissa »

La seule fille Snape s'avança avec grâce, s'attirant ainsi les regards sur elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais virevoltaient, balayant l'air, lui donnant un air mystique, presque irréel. Elle était sans aucun doute, d'une très grande beauté. D'ailleurs, de nombreux garçons l'observaient avec désir.

« Juste pour prévenir » commença William, « Celui qui touche à un de ses cheveux, sans son accord, ne reverra plus la lumière du jour avant_ très_ longtemps. »

« Je ne fais que prévenir aussi » continua Nicolas, avec un calme certain, « Les paroles de William sont aussi valable pour Maël. »

Tout les regards convergèrent alors sur le jeune garçon dont la beauté égalait voire surpassait, celle de sa jumelle. Habillé de la même façon que sa sœur, il était presque impossible de les différencier.

Ce dernier ne baissa pas la tête pour autant, et se contenta de fixer sans ciller l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard avec une lueur sadique dans le regard. Un frémissement général parcourut l'assemblée, alors que Maël recevait une tape sur l'arrière de la tête provenant de sa mère :

« Arrête de faire peur aux gens. »

« Oui, maman. »

« Et ne gâche pas la cérémonie de ta sœur. »

« Oui, maman. »

« Et ne prend pas pour une idiote. »

« Oui, maman. »

« Et arrête de te faire passer pour un innocent, je te connais. »

« Oui, maman. »

« Severus » ragea-t-elle, « dis à ton fils d'arrêter d'être insolent. »

« Il ne l'ait pas… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends pas son petit jeu ? »

« Bien sûr que si Kathie, mais pour une fois qu'il est relativement sage, je ne vais pas gâcher ce moment de pure bonheur. »

« Tu devrais écouter papa, maman » Les interrompis Maël.

« Insolent » grogna le dit papa.

« Il fallait écouter Maman »

« Espèce de petit … »

« Maël, s'il te plait, ne gâche pas ma répartition » Intervint Analissa, les yeux remplis de fausses larmes.

« Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu, petite peste » rit Maël

« Méchant ! »

« Retourne à ton devoir, petite folle. »

Elle lui tapa la tête et s'élança vers le tabouret. Puis McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« SERPENTARD » grogna le choixpeau las et fatigué.

« Méchant, tu n'as même pas réfléchis. »

« Peut-être mais je suis sûr de mon choix. »

« Tu aurais pu réfléchir plus longtemps. »

« Non. »

Vexée, des larmes vinrent glisser sur le beau visage d'Analissa tandis que quatre Snape se levaient en hurlant diverses injures :

« JE LE SAVAIS ! TU N'ES QU'UN TRUC TOUT MOCHE ! » Cria César

« JE VAIS TE TUER, TU L'AS FAIT PLEURER ! » Continua William

« SALE OBJET DEVERGONDE ! » Poursuivit Alexander

« PETITE PESTE, CE N'EST PAS DE CETTE FACON QUE TU GAGNERAS MES GALLIONS. » finit Maël alors qu'une foule de regards étonnés se tournait vers lui.

« CESSEZ CELA TOUT DE SUITE »Beugla Severus, « VOUS ME RIDICUSEZ ! »

« Egoïste. »

« Mauvais père. »

« Homme ignoble. »

« Vieux débris. »

Kathie intervint :

« Mes chéris, vous retardez la répartition. »

« Désolé maman » murmurèrent-ils tous en cœur, pendant que la dite maman recevait des regards remplis d'admiration.

Analissa s'assit à l'opposé de Draco en lui lançant un regard noir. Regard rendu avec la même conviction.

« Snape Maël »

Sans qu'un bruit ne brise le silence, ses pas claquèrent sur le sol et le choixpeau fut déposé sur sa tête.

Dix minutes plus tard. Toujours aucuns bruits. Pas de réponses non plus.

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha :

« Il faut peut être vous décider à répartir le garçon »

« Serpentard » bredouilla-t-il

C'était inhabituel que le choixpeau ne hurle pas. C'était inimaginable qu'il tremble.

Maël se leva et parcourut d'un pas lent les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa table. Il s'approcha de Nicolas et tendit la main :

« C'est bon tu as gagné. »

Il déposa quelques gallions dans la paume du garçon et Maël partit s'asseoir près de sa jumelle alors que les chuchotements reprenaient de plus belle.

Kathie prit la main de Victor et porta Oscar jusqu'à Severus.

Le festin pu enfin commencer, après plus d'une heure d'attente…


	5. Installation

**Titre:** Hein ?

**Auteur :** Lord La Folle

**Rating:** T

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure et Romance plus tard …

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (Dans un lointain futur ^^)

**Disclamer**: Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling et son contexte.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et désigne Evan à la place d'Harry, son jumeau ... Les Potter abandonnent Harry au Dursley mais celui-ci n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à eux ... Il croisera plutôt la route des Snape.

**Note : **Merci en premier à _**Alcane**_ pour son travail, et pour toutes vos reviews, merci, merci, merci … C'est tout ce que je peux dire… Merci à vous !

**Concernant les âges des personnages :**

Draco a deux ans de plus que Maël et Analissa. Tous les autres enfants à Poudlard ont le même âge que dans le livre de J.K Rowling.

Kathie, Severus, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et compagnie sont de la même promotion à Poudlard, je les ai juste fait naitre un peu avant, histoire que Severus puisse avoir un enfant de l'âge de William sans que Kathie soit tombée enceinte à 10 ou 11 ans …

L'attaque du Lord Noir (Voldemort pour les intimes) a eu lieu alors qu'Harry Potter (Maël Snape), Evan Potter, et Analissa Snape n'avaient que quelques mois …

_**Dans le chapitre précent :**_

_« Serpentard » bredouilla-t-il_

_C'était inhabituel que le choixpeau ne hurle pas. C'était inimaginable qu'il tremble._

_Maël se leva et parcourut d'un pas lent les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa table. Il s'approcha de Nicolas et tendit la main :_

_« C'est bon tu as gagné. »_

_Il déposa quelques gallions dans la paume du garçon et Maël partit s'asseoir près de sa jumelle alors que les chuchotements reprenaient de plus belle._

_Kathie prit la main de Victor et porta Oscar jusqu'à Severus._

_Le festin pu enfin commencer, après plus d'une heure d'attente…_

**Chapitre 4 **

Maël mangea tranquillement son repas, assis à côté de sa sœur. L'ambiance habituelle était revenue à Poudlard, même si le sujet de conversation restait relativement le même : les Snape.

Le calme régnait donc en ce moment-même. Severus se disait que rares étaient les instants où aucun de ses enfants ne pipaient mot. Il soupira de contentement sous les yeux étonnés de ses confrères. Depuis quand la terreur de Poudlard soupirait-elle de _contentement_ ?

De son côté, Kathie attendait le moment où le drame surviendrait. Ses enfants étaient bien trop sages et elle savait que cet instant ne durerait pas.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Kathie ne fut donc point surprise de voir éclater une dispute entre César et Nicolas. La raison : Une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Nicolas prit sa petite cuillère et commença lentement à morceler un bout de son dessert.

Mais, plus rapide que la lumière, César bondit sur l'assiette dans l'espoir de pouvoir la manger. Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas vu les yeux brillant de rage de son frère ainé.

Nicolas se leva doucement de sa chaise, attrapa la carafe de jus de citrouille posée sur la table, et renversa tout son contenu sur la tête de son frère.

César se figea. Ses yeux ayant perdu toute leur gentillesse, il se leva à son tour, prit une cuisse de poulet qui trainait sur la table et prononça doucereusement :

« Nicolas ? »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche afin de lui répondre, mais il en fut empêché par César qui lui enfonça la cuisse de poulet.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant fixés sur les deux garçons. Pour tout le monde Nicolas était la personne la plus sensée de la famille Snape, et il venait de réduire à néant tous leurs espoirs en quelques minutes.

« C'était _ma_ part de gâteau au chocolat » grogna César

« Il m'a pourtant semblé qu'elle était à moi avant que tu me l'as dérobe. »

« Dans ce cas, tu es aveugle. »

« Je ne suis en aucun cas aveugle.»

« Je crains que si. »

« Désolé de te décevoir alors, mais je crains que non. »

« Et je te soutiens le contraire. »

« Eh bien tu as tord. »

La patience n'était pas le point fort de César, alors, sans que tout le monde ne s'y attende, il frappa Nicolas de son poing qui fut projeté à terre.

Nicolas se releva avec son calme habituel puis bondit sur son jeune frère. Ils roulèrent à terre, se frappant, se griffant, et se mordant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nicolas se releva, non sans avoir soufflé à l'oreille de César une promesse ou deux de représailles et lui suggérant ne pas trainer seul dans les couloirs car n'importe quoi pourrait lui arriver.

« Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. » vilipenda Nicolas.

« Tu te trompes. Je suis bien meilleur que toi quand il s'agit de me battre. »

« Cela est normal puisque tu n'es qu'une brute épaisse sans cervelle. »

« Je préfère de loin être une brute épaisse sans cervelle, qu'une personne feintant la gentillesse, doublée d'une manipulatrice, sans aucunes forces physiques. » cracha César sur un ton extrêmement froid.

Nicolas lui lança un regard qui fit froid dos.

« Tu aurais du aller à Gryffondor, mon frère. »

« Peut-être mais je n'y suis pas. »

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Tu es bel et bien un Serpentard. »

« Il faudrait savoir. Soit je suis un Gryffondor soit je suis un Serpentard. Pourquoi ce changement soudain ? »

« Parce que tu es comme moi. »

« Non, je ne suis définitivement pas comme toi. »

« C'est vrai. » Concéda t-il « J'allais oublier. Tu n'as ni mon intelligence ni ma culture. »

« Et toi tu n'as ni ma volonté ni ma force d'esprit. »

« Et _moi_, j'ai toutes ces capacités réunies. De ce fait, je suis beaucoup plus fort que vous deux réunis, alors je vous conseille de vous rassoir et vite car je n'arrive pas à manger avec vos incessantes disputes. Si vous n'obéissez dans la seconde, je vous préviens, je me lève, et vous en paierez les conséquences. » Intervint Maël.

« TU N'ES QU'UN SALE MIOCHE ! » s'écrièrent simultanément César et Nicolas, aucun des deux n'aimant être surpassé par qui que ce soit même si ce que disait Maël était la stricte vérité.

« Eh bien vous voyez, vous avez finit par tomber d'accord. » répliqua Maël sur un ton doucereux.

« Pardonne-moi de m'être emporté » rétorqua Nicolas en se tournant vers César. « Finalement, il y a pire que toi. »

« Excuses Acceptées. Il y a pire que toi aussi. » Finit César.

Les deux garçons se réinstallèrent à leurs places tout en préparant une vengeance pour cette humiliation, mais Maël les ignora tout bonnement.

Personne ne remarqua au final, que c'était Maël qui repartait avec la part de gâteau au chocolat.

Le reste du dîner se déroula relativement bien, sauf si on tenait compte des insultes envoyées d'un bout à l'autre de la table des verts et argents et du fait que William essaya d'étrangler Oscar tandis que Severus essayait de protéger Victor d'une salade de fruit enchantée, qui semblait bien décider à l'achever.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le silence et déclara :

« Le repas se termine et je demanderai aux préfets de la maison Serpentard de faire visiter leur dortoir à la famille Snape. Sur cela, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et je vous dis à demain. »

Alors que les deux préfets en question se levaient pour accompagner les rejetons Snape, ils s'aperçurent qu'Alexander partait déjà avec Malfoy junior, que Nicolas et César les suivaient en discutant, une lueur de folie dans le regard, et qu'Analissa et Maël avaient disparu.

L'honorable directeur de Poudlard poussa un soupir de lassitude. L'année n'allait pas être calme, il le sentait bien. Puis son regard se tourna vers Evan Potter. Le directeur avait bien sûr remarqué pendant le repas, le mépris qui se dégageait du jeune homme à l'encontre de la famille Snape.

_Bon petit_, pensa Albus, _ne t'approche pas des Snape, tu pourrais en découvrir plus que nécessaire…_

De son côté, Maël avait trouvé le dortoir des Serpents. Il était en train de soutirer le mot de passe à un pauvre seconde année qui avait osé le prendre de haut, soi-disant qu'il était plus jeune que lui … Une erreur, _si vous voulez son avis_, que le garçon ne réitérerait pas de si tôt. Il entra dans la salle commune, suivi de près par Analissa qui s'était tu lors du diner, renforçant son image de petite fille fragile.

La salle commune était joliment meublée. Il y avait des tableaux, dont les propriétaires étaient absents pour l'instant, quelques lampes ici et là et aussi, mais surtout, des objets couteux. Le luxe n'était évidemment pas un problème pour la famille Snape puisqu'elle venait elle-même d'un milieu aisé.

Le vert et l'argent étaient les couleurs dominantes dans la pièce. Les fauteuils, les canapés, les rideaux, tous étaient faits de vert et d'argent. Il y avait aussi des tables basses et des bureaux en bois sombre. L'ensemble était assez chaleureux.

C'est à ce moment là que la préfète des verts et argents franchit la porte, quelque peu essoufflée, ne laissant rien paraître du fait qu'elle avait couru pour les retrouver. Elle s'avança vers eux et se présenta :

« Je suis Mireille Nott, préfète des Serpentard. C'est moi qui suis chargée de vous faire visiter les lieux et de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre dortoir. »

« Enchantée. C'est avec plaisir que nous te suivrons » répondit poliment Analissa.

« Très bien. Donc à gauche, il y a le dortoir des garçons, et à l'opposé il y a celui des filles. Pour éviter tout problème, les élèves sont répartis par année et vous n'êtes que cinq par chambre. »

« A quel genre de problème faites-vous illusion ? » Demanda avec une fausse innocence Maël.

« Vicieux. » Lui chuchota sa sœur.

« Hum … Disons que certains élèves pourraient profiter, dirons-nous, du fait qu'ils soient plus âgés. »

« Profiter ? »

« Oui, ils pourraient par exemple, vous obliger à faire des choses que vous préféreriez ne pas avoir à faire. »

« Quels genres de choses ? » Continua vicieusement Maël.

« Et bien cela dépend » s'enfonça Mireille, en prenant une belle couleur rouge.

« Quoi par exemple ? »

« Bon cela suffit ! Ce qu'elle veut dire, imbécile sans cervelle, c'est que des personnes pourraient te frapper, ou bien t'obliger à nettoyer leurs affaires, enfin tout un tas de choses. » La sauva Analissa.

« C'est exactement cela ! » confirma Mireille.

« Ah ! Moi qui pensais que tu parlais du fait qu'ils pourraient nous mater, nous pervertir et nous faire tout un tas d'autres choses vicieuses, me voilà rassuré ! »

Sortant de la bouche d'un adolescent de l'âge de Mireille, ces mots auraient pu paraitre normaux, mais quand on voyait la gueule d'ange de Maël et qu'on savait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans, cela choquait. D'ailleurs, la préfète en profita pour y aller :

« Ma…Ma visite est terminée, je vous laisse vous installer. Bonne soirée. »

« Au revoir, _mademoiselle_ ! » Ronronna Maël. La jeune fille aussitôt parti, Maël se prit un coup de sa jumelle, qui avait été outrée du comportement de son frère.

Laissant Analissa découvrir le dortoir des filles, il monta l'escalier menant à son propre dortoir, en se disant que cela serait la première fois qu'il dormirait seul, sans sa sœur. En effet les deux enfants avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble. C'était au départ un moyen d'énerver leurs parents qui ne voyaient pas cela d'un très bon œil, puis c'était devenu une habitude.

Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la première porte à sa droite et découvrit deux garçons qui étaient en train de parler, chacun assis sur un lit différent. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête en entendant Maël rentrer.

« Salut ! » L'accueillirent-ils.

« Salut. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je visitais le dortoir. En quelle année êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme assis sur le lit de droite se leva et s'approcha de Maël afin de lui tendre la main.

« Je suis Théodore Nott. Et voici Blaise Zabini. Nous sommes tous les deux des élèves de première année. »

« Enchanté. Je suis Maël Snape. » Dit-il en serrant la main que lui tendait le brun. « Tu es le frère de la préfète ? »

« En effet. »

« Puis-je m'installer ici ou bien n'y aurait-il plus de place ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux t'installer dans cette chambre. » répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

« Parfait ! »

A peine ces mots prononcés, que le placard se remplit de ses vêtements, et sa malle apparut sous les yeux étonnés de ses nouveaux camarades.

Il ouvrit sa malle à la recherche du livre qu'il lisait en ce moment mais il ne le trouva pas. Il fronça un instant les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pouvait être.

Blaise et Théodore le regardaient curieusement et sursautèrent quand il bondit et s'élança vers la porte :

« Où se trouve la chambre d'Alexander ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Qui est Alexander ? »

« Mon frère. »

« Lequel ? »

« Celui qui est en troisième année. Il traine toujours avec Draco Malfoy. »

« Il s'est installé dans la chambre de Malfoy. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Deuxième porte à gauche, mais je te conseille de ne pas y aller. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Maël en fronçant les sourcils.

« Malfoy est le sang pur par excellence. Il méprise tout le monde et n'a jamais accepté qu'un autre élève partage sa chambre. En fait, personne ne partageait sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton frère. De plus, il est interdit d'y entrer sans y avoir été invité.

« Je me fiche pas mal de ses règles, ce n'est pas cela qui va m'arrêter. » Rétorqua Maël.

« Je suppose que tu es ami avec Malfoy, toi aussi, non ? »

« Non. Pas du tout. »

A ces mots, Maël s'élança vers le dortoir de son frère, bien décidé à lui faire passer l'envie de lui voler ses affaires.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'avança vers son frère qui était assis sur le lit devant lui. Il venait apparemment de les couper, lui et Draco, dans leur conversation.

« Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda immédiatement Alexander en lui décochant un regard noir.

« Je suis moi aussi, ravie de te voir. » riposta Maël, « Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir Maël. » Salua froidement Draco.

« Le Déplaisir est pour moi Draco. » lui rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

« Veille à frapper avant d'entrer la prochaine fois. »

« Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur que je tombe sur des situations compromettantes ? »

« Qui sait ? »

« Dans ce cas, je ne frapperais jamais. »

Draco sourit à l'entente de ces paroles.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse. »

« Hé toi, il n'y a pas de mots suffisamment forts pour qualifier ce que tu es. »

« Dégage de là. »

« Maël, qu'est-ce tu veux ? » les interrompis Alexander, en ayant assez de leur joute verbale.

« Je souhaite seulement récupérer ce que tu m'as pris ! »

« Sois plus clair. »

« Je veux mon livre. »

« Ah ça ! Il est dans ma malle. »

« Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse pour le ramasser moi-même. »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. »

« Hélas non. Dernière fois. Ramasse le livre. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je pourrais bien dévoiler à Papa ce que tu as fait dans sa chambre la semaine dernière. »

Alexander écarquilla des yeux sous la surprise. _Comment était-il au courant de cela ?_ Sachant très bien que Maël était capable de le dénoncer, et cela sans remords, il se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis, prit le livre dans sa malle et le tendit à Maël en lui jetant un regard furieux. Maël le remercia avec un sourire en coin et quitta la pièce suivi de Théodore et de Blaise qui avaient assisté ébahis à la scène. Toutefois, il se retourna une fois à la porte et sur un ton moqueur lança un « Au revoir, Draco d'amour ! Tu m'avais manqué. » En lui faisant un clin d'œil séducteur.

« Dégage ! »

Il partit sans rien rajouter.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, se changea puis fit plus ample connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades de chambrée, qui se révélèrent de bonne compagnie.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit, quand tout le monde fut couché, qu'Analissa se glissa dans la chambre des garçons.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr, andouille. »

Analissa émit un petit rire cristallin et s'allongea aux côtés de son frère.

« Merci. »

« Bonne nuit Ana'. »

« Bonne nuit Maël. »

Il passa délicatement un bras autour de ses frêles épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, fatigués de leur arrivée dans le château…


	6. Un élève doit suivre des cours

Hello à tous !

Notez que je change de salut à chaque fois !

Alors en réponse à beaucoup de reviews : Cette fiction est un slash, il est vrai que j'aurais pu le préciser quelque part (je ne sais pas vraiment où mais bon !)

Je poste assez fréquemment, mais je crains de ne rien pouvoir vous donner ce week-end à cause d'une réunion de famille. Désolé par avance, je ferais ce que je peux !

Car j'avoue me passionner pour mon histoire (Ne suis pas narcissique ni rien qui s'en rapproche !)

_Petite info :_

J'ai un niveau très bas en anglais, et donc j'aimerais beaucoup que quelqu'un traduise la fiction **Not your usal veela mate** de Janara dont le début a été traduit par Paradise of Readers (3chapitres) mais qui ne semble plus vouloir la continuer à ma grande tristesse …

Voilà ! Merci d'avance si quelqu'un veut s'atteler à cette lourde tâche, la fiction originale contant déjà 67 chapitres … J'espère n'avoir fait fuir aucun traducteur potentiel avec ce détail !

_Autre petite info :_

Merci pour vos reviews, même si je ne réponds que rarement à quelques unes … Mea Culpa … J'en suis navrée, mais la communication n'est pas mon point fort … Elles me font toujours autant plaisir malgré tout !

**Chapitre 5**

Maël se réveilla le lendemain matin étrangement serein, il avait longuement angoissé à l'idée de ne pouvoir dormir avec sa sœur, et savoir que son sentiment était partagé lui procurait un grand bonheur, sa famille étant une des seules choses auquel il accordait réellement de l'importance.

Il rapprocha sa sœur endormi dans un geste purement affectueux de lui sans voir les yeux ébahi qui le fixait …

- Hum … Maël ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi dors-tu avec ta sœur ?

- Par ce que j'aime ça.

- Tu … Tu … bredouilla Théodore

- Tu… Avec ta sœur ? Finit lamentablement Blaise

- Bien sur que non ! C'est ma sœur et elle n'est rien de plus que ma sœur, que va imaginer vitre esprit tout tordu !

- Désolé, c'est juste que vous sembliez si … proche !

- Bon, si nous avons fini cette conversation, il serait temps de réveiller l'objet de vos questions ! Termina Maël en se penchant sur sa sœur et en lui secouant doucement l'épaule, les deux autres garçons sentirent un pincement au cœur devant cette scène, les Snape avaient donc un cœur au fond d'eux même, ils observait avec tendresse le spectacle touchant qui se déroulait juste sous leurs yeux.

Maël caressa les cheveux de sa sœur, mais celle-ci dormait dans sommeil profond, et soudain d'un coup sec il tira sur la couette, l'expulsant hors de son lit. La pauvre Analissa se réveilla en criant au meutre, et sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment se jeta sur Maël qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de prendre la fuite ce qui aux yeux de ses voisins de lit était la meilleur solution.

Il s'enfuit avec seulement un bas de pyjama bleu avec des motifs de bouledogues faisant une ronde en dansant et chantant … Tandis que sa sœur, vêtu d'un grand T-shirt Blanc lui tomba à mi cuisse se lançait à sa suite.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la salle commune sous les regards estomaqués de leur confrère serpentard qui pensaient déjà que l'année n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Déboulant dans les couloirs, Maël cherchait vainement un endroit où se cacher sa sœur le talonnant de près, un sourire méchamment sadique sur le visage, pour elle qui se faisait passer pour une innocente jeune fille sa couverture venait de sombrer.

Aucun d'eux ne connaissant encore bien le château ils débouchèrent devant la porte de la grande salle par pur hasard et c'est donc à la plus grande surprise de l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle, c'est-à-dire quasiment toute l'école au plus grand malheur de leur père …

Maël courait encore, son torse librement exposé à la vue de tous, Analissa montrant quant à elle ses fines jambes, un ensemble d'une beauté parfaite très peu fréquente …

Ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet provoqué par leur arrivée, les jumeaux continuait de se pourchasser en hurlant à qui mieux mieux

- TU VAS VOIR CE QU'IL EN COUTE DE _ME_ FAIRE CE QUE TU M'AS FAITS !

- C'ETAIT POUR TON BIEN, JE LE JURE

- MON BIEN ?

- OUI !

- ET DE FACON DELICATE, TU CONNAIS ?

- J'AI ESSAYE !

- ET BIEN PERSEVERE LA PROCHAINE FOIS !

- ET MAINTENANT BOUCLEZ-LA ! Rugit encore plus fort William, vous nous faites le même cinéma tout les matins, je ne compte même pas le nombre d'objets que vous avez cassé … Le vase de chine, celui du japon, celui d'Inde, celui de …

- Eh ! C'est toi qui a brisé celui d'Inde !

- Non !

- Mais si, tu m'as poussé dessus

- Oui, surenchérit Maël, même qu'elle s'est mis à saigner et que tu as été privé de balais pendant 6 heures !

- Et j'ai failli en mourir ! Grommela le fautif

- Tu avoues, monstre ignoble !

Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur discussion sur le même ton, les professeurs s'interrogeaient, 6 heures de privation de balais pour avoir blessé très fortement sa jeune sœur … N'étais-ce pas un peu trop indulgent ?

Alors que le corps enseignant se triturait les méninges, le père de famille si sévère, voir injuste avec ses élèves, mais si gentil avec ses enfants se leva et s'approcha de ses enfants qui se disputaient encore :

- William, quel âge as-tu ?

- 20 ans

- Tu es sur ?

- Bah oui, répondit William en regardant son père comme si il se trouvait devant un dégénéré du cerveau de Veracasse.

- Alors comporte-toi comme tel !

Le ton était froid et distant, c'était le ton du Severus Snape que tout Poudlard connaissait et tous les regards convergèrent vers le père qui n'avait encore jamais parlé ainsi à ses enfants

- Oui père répondit William sur le même ton

Un lourd silence plana sur la pièce, Maël et Analissa se regardèrent et simultanément s'écrièrent en faisant une révérence très formelle et pleine d'ironie :

- Tout est de notre faute, _père_. Nous assumons la portée de nos actes et vous présentons nos excuses les plus sincères.

Le tout dit mot pout mot en même temps dans un effet très impressionnant et qui inspirait le respect à toute personne les regardant, comme un discours infiniment bien travaillé mais tellement naturel, mais ce que l'on ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer était le sarcasme présent dans toute la réplique.

Les deux enfants dans des pyjamas trop grand et un style d'adolescent de 16ans se comportait de façon tellement mature que tout le monde était ahuri alors que le père soupirait, las de la comédie sans fin de ses jumeaux, il était totalement impossible de savoir quand ils étaient sérieux et quand ils ne l'étaient pas …

- Maintenant si vous alliez vous préparer les cours commencent dans … Maintenant finit-il en même temps que la sonnerie, et vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard !

- Mais papa …

- Pas la moindre minute de retard !

- Mais c'est pas possible !

- Eh bien … Débrouillez-vous !

Sans plus écouter mot, les deux enfants quittèrent la grande salle désormais vide et coururent toujours vêtu de leurs pyjamas vers le premier cours de la journée, celui de défense contre les forces du mal enseigné par Mme Potter et en commun avec les pousouffles.

Les élèves étaient entrain de franchir les portes et les jumeau toujours si peu vêtu entrèrent à la suite et prient place dans un coin discret.

- Alors, comme je crois que vous vous posez tous des questions sur les nouveaux, je vais leur demander de venir se présenter. Maël, Analissa levez vous et venaient sur l'estrade je vous pris.

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent sous les regards étonnés de la classe, mais pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas changé ?

- Pouvez-vous avant tout m'expliquer votre tenue ? demanda Lily Potter qui n'était pas au petit déjeuner avec eux.

- Non rétorqua Maël

- Non ?

- Non

- J'ai du mal comprendre ce que vous voulez dire par là…

- Et bien, je veux dire : non, N-O-N, cela me semble pourtant assez simple, mais si vous ne comprenez pas cela je ne peux plus rien pour vous …

- Insolent. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

- Et après vous allez me collez … Faites, faites !

- Une colle, Mr Snape, ce soir dans mon bureau. Et maintenant, je demanderais à votre sœur le motif de vos tenus…

- C'est ma faute, pleurnicha-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je me suis pas réveillée assez tôt et Maël a voulu rester avec moi pour que je ne sois pas la seule à me faire punir pour retard, mais je me suis souvenu que père avait dit que nous ne devions pas être en retard et je ne voulais pas le décevoir, faute de temps, nous sommes partis ainsi …

Maintenant, les joues d'Analissa étaient couvertes de larmes et Lily étant une mère ne put que s'émouvoir devant tant d'_innocence _…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ne vais pas le dire à ton père … Vous pouvez rester ainsi, c'est bien de vous soutenir entre vous !

Elle ne remarqua pas la grimace de dégout des jumeaux et les pria derechef de se présenter en quelques mots :

- Analissa Snape. 11 ans. Serpentard.

- Tes hobbies, ma puce ? L'encouragea la professeur de DCFM

- J'aime bien lire, chanter, et puis passer du temps avec mes frères

- Tu fais des activités en plus ? Continua Lily Potter qui fondait devant la petite fillette si mignonne, elle qui n'avait qu'un garçon …

- Je fais de la Harpe, de l'escrime et de l'équitation

- Merci, on passe à Maël !

- Maël Snape. 11 ans. Serpentard.

- Tes hobbies ? Le ton était un peu plus froid qu'avec Analissa

- Lire, Ecrire et embêter le monde

- Hum … Activités extrascolaires ?

- Equitation, Violon, Escrime et sport de chambre … finit-il avec un sourire pervers sur le visage en voyant l'expression choqué de la mère de l'élu qui n'ajouta rien et reprit son cours, très intriguée par ce garçon qui avait des yeux si semblables aux siens …

Le cours se déroula relativement bien, ponctué ici et là de sous entendu et autre remarques insolentes de Maël qui fit au passage perdre une cinquantaine de points à sa maison … alors que sa sœur en faisait gagné 70 au plus grand soulagement des verts et argents …

A midi, la rumeur comme quoi les deux jumeaux Snape seraient en petite tenue se propagea dans tout le collège, et ils furent contraints par un professeur MacGonagall plus que furieux d'aller se changer. Personne ne remarqua un troisième année blond serpentard qui observait Maël avec envie, enfin peut être que Alexander le remarqua mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ayant une confiance aveugle en son meilleur ami, s'il regardait son petit frère de onze ans comme ça c'était qu'il était choqué de sa tenue, qu'allez-vous imaginer ?

Maël se vêtit d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt rouge où il était écrit sur le dos : « Va te faire … »

Et sa sœur enfilait une jupe noir plissé et une chemise rouge, car depuis toujours les jumeaux s'habillaient toujours dans les mêmes coloris de façon assez semblable …

Alors que les élèves déjeunaient, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, à gauche se trouvait un brun aux yeux doux, à droite un homme souriant les yeux pétillants de malice et au centre monsieur aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux brun identique à ceux d'Evan Potter.

- James, Sirius, Rémus les salua Dumbledore, les enfants, nous accueillons cette semaine les trois aurors les plus expérimentés du ministère qui vont donner des cours de duel et répondre à toutes vos questions tout en assurant votre sécurité !

- Bonjour ! S'exclamèrent les trois hommes

- Voici James Potter, continua Ablus en montrant l'homme décoiffés, le père d'Evan Potter et mari de votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Lily Potter.

- Ravi d'être parmi vous ! s'écria James Potter

- Sirius Black, poursuivit le directeur en désignant l'homme au regard pétillant.

- Coucou ! Je suis trop heureux d'être de retour à Poudlart ! S'emporta Sirius

- Et Rémus Lupin, finit Dumby !

- Enchanté.

Maël observa les trois hommes et se dit immédiatement qu'il y avait un peu un malaise entre eux … Et qu'il allait l'exploité … A ce moment, César qui était assis à sa gauche se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

- C'est les gars que papa déteste.

Une leur sadique éclaira le regard de Maël …

- Je suppose qu'ils ne soupçonnent même pas que papa puisse avoir des enfants ? interrogea-t-il malicieusement

- Evidemment !

Le sourire vicieux s'allongea et César regretta immédiatement d'en avoir trop dit, il prévint de suite son frère pour essayer de le freiner dans ses projets :

- Tu ne peux rien contre eux, surtout contre Potter, c'est le père de l'élu. Ne fais pas de bêtises.

- Je fais ce que je veux…

César soupira en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, la devise des Snape n'était peut être pas la meilleur pour des enfants comme eux …

Analissa observait son frère avec doute, qu'allait-il encore imaginer ?

Ce denier se leva alors que les trois aurors s'asseyaient.

Voyant le mouvement de son élève insolent, Lily Potter anticipa et s'écria d'un ton un peu angoissé que ces trois amis remarquèrent tout de suite :

- Maël. Que veux-tu ?

- N'ais-je pas le droit de me lever interrogea innocemment Maël, pendant qu'il était l'objet d'une inspection minutieuse de James, Sirius et Rémus qui se demandait la cause de l'angoisse dans la voix de Lilly et s'interrogeaient sur le vert émeraude de ses yeux si semblable à ceux de leur amie.

- Si. Bien sur.

- Merci madame de ma laisser me lever. C'est très gentil de votre part.

- Et bien, ne reste pas planter là, le coupa Snape recevant une horde de regards suspects de la part des trois confrères, depuis quand Snivillus tutoyait-il ses élèves ?

- Evidemment, _papa_

Alors que Sirius s'étouffait avec sa nourriture, et que James ouvrait des yeux énormes, Rémus préféra étudier le jeune garçon. Après tout, c'était à prévoir que Severus veuille un héritier …

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir une jeune fille identique au garçon se levait et poser sa main sur le bras de la personne qui était surement son frère.

- Ah ! dit Severus, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je vois où tu veux en venir, c'est César qui te l'a dit ?

Les trois amis suivaient maintenant l'échange avec passion, voulant découvrir qui était César, et ce qu'il se passé ici !

- Oui, papa.

- César, susurra le père de famille

- Un autre garçon s'éleva de la table des serpentard, il portait des lunettes toute sale, et on se demandait comment il parvenait à voir à travers…

- Qu'as-tu fait à tes lunettes ?

- Je les ai lavées !

- Avec du vinaigre andouille ! Intervint un autre garçon assis à coté de Malfoy fils

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'écria César

- Et bien, je me permets tout seul

- Malotru ! De quelle façon tes parents ont-ils réalisé ton éducation ?

- De la même manière que toi, je le crains, frérot !

- Les garçons… Stop les interrompis Snape

- Mais papa ! s'exclama Alexander, il osait de mentir …

- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai dit la vérité, je les ai lavées, tu ne m'as pas demandé avec quoi, c'est tout …

- Donc la cause de votre dispute est ma faute ?

- Oui papa !

- Hum … Excuse-moi, Snivillus, mais combien as-tu d'enfants ?

- JE VOUS INTERDIS D'APPELER MON PERE SNIVILLUS ! hurla William

- La ferme William, soutint Maël, il a 8 enfants, Mr Potter.

Les bouches des aurors manquèrent de se décrocher …

- Tu es sur ?

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis de me vouvoyez.

- Désolé s'excusa James en le regardant bizarrement.

Un soupir de mépris lui répondit

- Je ne vous croyais pas si idiot termina Maël

- N'INSULTE PAS MON PERE ! Cria une voix provenant de la table des lions

- Evan Potter, le salua Maël, enchanté de te connaître enfin

- Plaisir non partagé

- Oh ! Quelle impolitesse !

- Je t'em …

- Ne finit pas ma ta phrase, mes chastes oreilles pourraient en souffrir.

Un étouffement provint de la table des Sepentard … Nicolas se mêlait de la conversation.

- Pourquoi ce ricanement, mon frère ?

- Chastes, tes oreilles ?

- Assurément

- que non !

- Tu me brises le cœur …

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi …

- Vous me soulez ! Les stoppa César

- Il est vrai que notre conversation est d'un niveau intellectuel trop élevé pour toi.

- LA FERME !

- Nous y revoilà !

- Les muscles sans cervelle.

Evan était furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, lui qui avait toujours était au centre de l'attention de tous, il était oublié en quelques échanges …

- Severus, les coupa Rémus, nous serions ravis que tu nous présente tes enfants …

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée le soutint Dumbledore

Un vague grognement lui répondit signifiant le désaccord du dit Severus, malheureusement pour son autorité parental William prit les devants :

- Snape William, 20ans, médicomage en poste à l'infirmerie de Poudlart …

- Snape Nicolas, 17ans, Serpentard

- Snape César, 15ans, Serpentard

- Snape Alexander, 13ans, Serpentard

- Snape Analissa, 11ans Serpentard

- Snape Maël, 11ans Serpentard

- Snape Victor, 7ans et demi !

- Snape Oscar, 5ans tout pile !

- C'est fait exprès le truc où il se présente du plus grand au plus petit ? Ou votre père vous a dit de le faire ? Questionna Sirius

- Je fais ce que je veux fut la réponse commune à tous les Snape.

- Et on s'étonne qu'ils soient tous à Serpentard !

- Papa, interrompis Evan, ils ne sont pas gentils … Surtout Maël, il répond et m'ignore …

- Il est vrai que le comportement de tes enfants est assez extravagant, Severus, mais celui de Maël est très insolent … Il serait temps que te calmes Maël, tu commences mal l'année … Tu devrais de comportait comme ta sœur …

A la fin de ces paroles, Lily voulut regarder Maël et s'aperçut que tous ses frères et sa sœur s'étaient placés devant lui de façon assez protectrice, même Oscar qui trainait un ours faisait barrière … Un ours que William ne manqua pas de repérer et sa voix s'éleva brisant le silence pesant qui s'était instauré :

- Bob ! Tu m'as volé mon Bob !

- Mais, j'ai peur tout seul

- Rend le moi s'exclama le jeune homme de 20ans

- Non ronchonna Oscar

- Voleur !

Et William chargea Oscar, César se jeta devant ce dernier et reçut William dans le ventre, il roula à terre, pendant que Victor se précipitait sur William en leur traitant de meurtrier et que Alexander essayait d'arracher Bob des mains du petit garçon qui lui assenait des coups de pieds, Analissa vint prêter main forte à William et donnant un coup de poing dans Victor qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Nicolas ouvrit son livre et commença à lire en évitant les coups et personnes volantes …

Et une dispute éclata ainsi en plein dîner sous les yeux stupéfaits des trois aurors, inquiets des professeurs, et las des parents …

Discorde qui se termina avec une victoire du clan de William qui récupéra sa peluche et la serra très fort dans ses bras, allant même jusqu'à lui embrassait le nez en chuchotant des mots de réconfort …

Les regards convergèrent sur Maël qui n'avait pas pris part à la bagarre … Il fixait Lilly Potter avec un mépris et une arrogance très poussés, il se plaça devant elle et déclara froidement :

- Je fais ce que je veux …


	7. Vous allez bien ?

Kikou !

Me revoilà … !

Merci pour les reviews et un clin d'œil (ça fait trop bizarre comme formulation !xD) à _hiey _qui a posté la centième Review !

Alors … Notez que je commence à être moins timide ! Mérite des félicitations, non ? Euh … Je rigole en disant cela, hein ? (timidité, le grand retour !)

Alors une fois de plus, je vais m'efforcer de répondre à vos questions :

Les Potter vont-ils découvrir que Maël est Harry ?

Je ne vais pas vous le dire, pis na !

Non, réellement, je crois que oui, ils sont déjà intrigué par lui alors ils vont pousser plus loin les recherches surtout que dans le chapitre suivant( donc le 7 !) nous découvrirons la puissance magique de Maël et celle d'Evan au passage mais on s'en fout elle est trop nul …

A quel Rythme je poste ?

N'importe quand … Si j'ai du temps et de l'inspiration et le courage de le faire … Mais il est certain que vous aurez au minimum un chapitre par mois, là il y en a eu déjà 6 depuis début juin … Donc c'est une improvisation métrisée !

Draco finira-t-il avec Maël ?

Il y a en effet de forte chance pour que cela se produise …

Mais je n'en dit pas plus !

Et c'est fini pour le moment … Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Je ne réponds pas souvent aux reviews directement, mais si question il y a, dans le prochain chapitre réponse on trouvera … Enfin en principe !

Je me tais et laisse place au chapitre …

**Chapitre 6 **

Lily Potter attendait tranquillement dans son bureau l'élève qu'elle avait collé ce matin pour insolence, qui lui avait tenu tête le midi, et ignoré le soir …

Autant dire que cette colle était selon elle amplement mérité … Alors qu'elle ruminait ses inintéressantes pensées aurait jugé le dit Maël, on frappa à la porte, elle se leva et alla ouvrir pensant se trouver face à son élève …

Devant elle se tenait bien un Snape, mais pas le bon !

- Bonjour dit Nicolas

- Euh … Bonjour … répondit-elle hésitant sur les mots à choisir, le garçon semblait gentil, peut être était-il comme sa sœur et non comme son frère ?

- Je viens pour la colle.

- La colle ?

- Eh bien oui !

- Mais je ne vous ai pas collé ! S'insurgea Madame Potter

- Je crains que si…

- Et quand ? Questionna-t-elle en songeant à aller consulter un médicomage, voilà qu'elle perdait la mémoire !

- Ce matin en première heure, professeur continua imperturbablement Nicolas en la regardant froidement et de façon très hautaine

- Mais c'est votre frère que j'ai collé !

- Non professeur

- Mais Si !

- Vous avez collé, Mr Snape. Je suis Mr Snape !

- Ah … Mais … balbutia la professeur paniquée

- Oui ?

- C'est Maël qui devait venir !

- Vous ne l'avez hélas pas précisé !

- C'est intolérable ! Vous vous moquez de moi !

- Mais non, professeur !

- Cela vous amuse ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire !

- Aussi Insolent que votre frère …

- Sachant que j'en ai 6 …

- Insolent !

- Vous l'avez déjà dit …

- Vous êtes bien un Snape, vous !

- Effectivement, c'est mon nom …

- Taisez-vous ! S'énerva la professeur de DCFM

- Avec plaisir, mais si vous vouliez bien me dire ce que je dois faire pour occuper mon heure en votre aimable compagnie cela m'aiderait quelque peu !

- Allez-vous-en ! Ce n'est pas vous que j'ai collé !

- Nous considérons donc que la colle est annulée ?

- Non !

- Alors je reste, professeur.

- Non, vous partez !

- Ma colle consiste donc à partir et faire ce que je veux ?

- Non ! Je veux que Maël vienne, pas vous !

- Il n'y a pas de raison, vous avez collé Mr Snape et je suis là !

Lily commençait à avoir un sérieux mal de crâne, ce garçon avait un esprit trop vif pour les gens normaux … Il était impossible de le suivre dans ses résonnements …

Elle soupira et déclara à cours d'arguments :

- La colle est annulée.

- D'accord, professeur.

- Et bien, vous pouvez disposez grogna-t-elle

- Merci professeur, sans votre accord je n'aurais jamais osé !

- Dehors ! S'écria la professeur d'un ton fatiguée, ces Snape allaient l'achever, et en ce moment elle plaignait fortement Severus !

Nicolas regarda un instant la femme avec une lueur interrogative dans le regard … puis quitta la pièce sans ajouter mot …

Il bifurqua à droite, puis à gauche, puis à droite de nouveau, reprit à gauche, grimpa des marches, tourna à gauche encore, puis fit demi-tour sur quelques mètres, et se planta devant une grande porte et chuchota :

- C'est moi !

- Toi qui, andouille ? lui répondit-on

- Nicolas, et tu le sais très bien !

- Tu n'es pas collé …

- Mon charme naturel est un de mes nombreux atouts !

- Ne dis plus mot pour la santé mental de tous et rentre

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Nicolas pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait Analissa …

- Merci pour ce service frérot !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Où est Maël ?

- Là répondit une voix

- Quel est cette salle ? Continua-t-il

- La salle sur demande très cher répliqua sa sœur

- Qui te l'a montré ?

- Maël

- Et qui lui a montré ?

- Maël est Maël fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient, pour d'autres cela aurait été insuffisant, mais Nicolas connaissant Maël tout s'expliquait …

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi nous sommes dans une sorte de salle de bain géante ?

- La faute à Maël … Cette salle affiche tout ce que tu lui demande, mis à part de la nourriture, et Maël a il me semble créer ce décor …

- Où est Maël répété Nicolas

- Là répondit de nouveau l'objet de la question

- Mais encore ?

- Tu es drôlement bavard ce soir, Nico … lui répliqua-t-on

- La faute à Potter.

- En quoi ?

- Sa conversation était tellement barbante que je dois me rattraper autre part

- Je vais dont le prendre comme un compliment

- C'en est un

- Merci alors

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. J'ai quoi en échange de ce service ?

- Je t'ai montré la salle sur demande. Est-ce suffisant ?

- Oui ! Merci.

Analissa décida que la conversation devenait ennuyante et s'approcha de Nicolas pour venir ce blottir dans ces bras …

- Pourquoi es-tu en serviette ?

- J'ai trouvé un Sauna !

- Tu as 11ans, ma puce ! murmura affectueusement le jeune homme de 17 ans.

- M'en fiche !

Une voix s'éleva au loin :

- Quel heure est-il ?

- 10h45 !

- Le couvre-feu s'exclamèrent trois voix !

- Et mince !

Nicolas sortit de la salle et se glissa vers la tour Serpentard sans attendre ses cadets, un Serpentard est un Serpentard et il y avait moins de chance de se faire prendre seul …

Maël prit la main d'Analissa et ils marchèrent dans la direction opposée pour amoindrir leurs chances de se faire prendre …

Ils tournaient au coin d'un couloir quand ils virent Miss Teigne, l'affreuse chatte du concierge Rusard. Ils firent posément demi-tour comme s'ils avaient le droit d'être là, mais la chatte miaula et s'enfuit vers son maître … Les deux enfants ne voulant pas risquer de punition le soir de leur premier jour se mirent à courir vers un abri le plus proche. Ils poussèrent une porte et la refermèrent juste derrière eux soulagés d'être en lieu sur, quand ils entendirent un halètement :

- Tu es si essoufflée que ça ? demanda Maël

- Ce n'est pas moi répondit sa jumelle

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, ils se retournèrent lentement et firent face à un énorme monstre à trois têtes.

Analissa poussa un cri haut perchée et une lueur de peur passa dans les beaux yeux de son jumeau

- Demi-tour ! Souffla Analissa

- Quelle brillante idée ! L'encouragea Maël en se précipitant vers la porte

Ils prient leurs jambes à leur cou mais le monstre qui était en faite un chien ne semblait pas décider à les laisser partir, il se jeta sur eux, et Maël brandit sa baguette dans un espoir de protection et se fut devant deux enfants totalement ébahi que le chien se stoppa net rencontrant un obstacle invisible.

Sans chercher à comprendre les jumeaux quittèrent les lieux le plus rapidement possible et coururent jusqu'à leur salle commune, ils y entrèrent dans un magnifique coup de vent, leurs cheveux noirs faisant une danse autour d'eux.

Analissa des vrais larmes dans les yeux se précipita vers un de ses frères ainés suivit de peu par un Maël quelque peu tremblant …

Et c'est ainsi que César se retrouva avec de enfants dans les bras sous les regards étonnés des autres serpents.

Sans réfléchir il resserra son étreinte sur ses cadets pendant que Alexander s'approchait suivit par un Draco un peu inquiet mais qui ne l'aurait pour rien au monde avouer

- Qui a-t-il ? les interrogea Nicolas très bavard en cette calme soirée

Mais les deux enfants s'étaient endormis dans les bras réconfortant de César …

- Et j'en fais quoi maintenant ? S'insurgea César

- Mets-les dans leurs lits.

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve leurs dortoirs.

- Frère indigne ! Prononça délibérément lentement Alexander

- Au lieu de perdre ton temps, donne ma la réponse !

- Tu n'es donc pas si fort !

- Bien sur que si !

- Mais tu commences à fatiguer !

- Jamais !

- Mais si mon frère. Enchaina Alexander

- Imbécile rugit César, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coute d'insulter César !

Et il chargea Alexander sous des cris horrifiés, Draco ayant peur pour son ami, et les autres élèves craignant pour la survie des jumeaux dans les bras de César …

Mais ceux-ci se réveillèrent à temps pour quitter les bras désormais beaucoup moins réconfortant de leur frère et courir vers le lit de Maël où ils s'endormirent d'un coup, épuisé par leur première journée de cours assez mouvementé …

/…HP…DM…HP/

Les jumeaux furent réveillés par une question provenant de la bouche de Blaise

- Est-ce normal que vous alliez en cours en pyjama et que vous dormiez habillés ?

- Je dors … Le fit taire Maël en passant ces jambes autour de la taille de sa sœur …

- Maël, nous savons qu'elle est ta sœur, mais ta position est drôlement suspecte

- Bah regardez pas le envoya-t-il valser

- Tu veux encore être en retard ?

- M'en fiche !

- Et on a cours de duel avec les Gryffondor

- Debout Analissa ! Aujourd'hui, on va s'amuser ! S'éveilla-t-il ravi

- Je dors …

- Non.

- Ah c'est vrai je dors plus dit-elle en se recouchant

A ce moment, Alexander débarqua dans la chambre et se saisit d'Analissa, tout pile au moment où Maël s'apprêtait à lui mettre un coup de poing.

- Vous ne feriez pas honte à Papa ?

- Jamais, c'est pour ça que nous appliquons sa devise, Alex' !

- Enfants indignes !

Les enfants indignes lui tirèrent la langue et partirent s'habiller en entendant un puissant et ne met pas de T-shirt dans le même genre que celui d'hier, le professeur Chourave a failli en mourir …

Draco vint à ce moment dans la chambre des plus jeunes rejoindre son ami.

- Tu viens manger ?

- Attend deux secondes, s'il te plait, je vérifie que mes cadets sont décents cette fois.

- Quel honorable grand frère ! Ironisa le blond

- C'est que maman m'a promis mille et une torture dans la cas contraire ….

- Je compatis murmura pensivement Draco en se rappelant les punitions de la mère de son ami … Une fois elle avait accroché César avec un harnais au dessus d'un pont pendant une journée pour le récompenser d'avoir brisé sa nouvelle commode venue directement du japon pour une jolie somme. Et César n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour passer le temps que de conter les moutons au grand damne de son père qui s'essayait à la pêcher avec Victor et Analissa … A bout de patience il était parti quelques instants afin de s'éviter la prison pour meurtre, et quand il était revenu il avait découvert César avec une canne à pêche dans les mains, et Victor a l'autre bout entrain de se noyer pendant qu'Analissa gesticulait sur le rivage pour faire fuir les poissons carnivores qui auraient pu s'en prendre à son petite frère dans cette position délicate ….

A ce moment, Maël sortit de la salle de bain avec un jean noir et un pull en col V à rayure … Tandis que sa sœur avait une chemise noir sur une jupe rayée dans les mêmes teintes que le pull de son frère

- Mais pourquoi vous habillez vous pareille ne pus s'empêcher de demander Draco, oubliant son éternel ton trainant à la surprise des jumeaux

- Pour montrer que nous sommes encore des enfants et que la personne qui compte le plus pour nous est notre famille, pour dire au monde que nous n'avons pas de petit ami !

- Quel aimable précision pour votre entourage … dit Alexander, je crains déjà le jour à vous cesserez d'être vêtu à l'identique !

Alors qu'Analissa lui tirait la langue, Maël fixait Draco et prononça lentement :

- 8m32

- De quoi l'interrogea Blaise

- Le temps passé avec Draco sans s'injurier

- Petit mioche débile de la cervelle et citronné comme Dumby

- Ah, la fin de l'insulte est vraiment dur …

- On va manger intervint Théodore voyant une dispute entre le prince des Serpentard et l'héritier de ce titre s'avançait à l'horizon …

- Si tu insistes répliquèrent en même temps Draco et Maël en s'envoyant des coups d'œil furieux

- Au fait, que s'est-il passé hier ? Questionna Alexander la raison lui revenant

- Un monstre commença Maël

- Enorme ajouta Analissa

- nous a attaqués poursuivit Maël

- violemment détailla Analissa

- dans le couloir du troisième étage

- tout vieillot

- et je lancais un sort

- très puissant

- qui nous a permis de fuir

- très rapidement

Draco, Théodore, Blaise et Alexander restèrent pensif un instant avec qu'Alexander dise :

- Analissa, tu n'as fait que rajouter des détails inutiles

- C'était pour le style !

- Et donc, on fait quoi à propos du chien ?

- On oublie, vous n'étiez pas là en début d'année, mais le dégénéré du cerveau nous a formellement interdit l'accès au couloir du troisième étage … dit Draco

- Okay murmura Maël en se promettant d'en découvrir plus

5 regards suspicieux lui tombèrent dessus.

- Je vois que la confiance règne.

- Je te signale qu'on se déteste précisa Draco

- Tu me brises le cœur !

- Tu me soules

- La réciproque est vraie

- On va manger, s'exclama Alexander en tirant Draco vers lui et en partant vers la salle à manger, ma mission est accomplie !

Les plus jeunes les laissèrent prendre de l'avance. Puis prirent eux aussi la direction que leurs estomacs leurs commandaient

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et s'assirent pour débutait leurs petits déjeuners.

Maël cherchait un croissant des yeux avec envie, n'en trouvant pas sur sa table, il se reporta sur celle des Serdaigle, puis sur celle des Pousouffle et en désespoir de causes sur celle de Gryffondor. N'en voyant nulle part, ses yeux partirent vers celle des professeurs et là l'objet de toute sa peine apparut, il se leva tranquillement et s'avança jusqu'à la table prit le dernier croissant que Sirius s'apprêtait à prendre et retourna à sa table sous les yeux ébahis de tout Poudlart, enfin mise à part ceux de sa famille. Il arrivait presque à sa table quand Victor débarqua en hurlant que ce croissant lui était réservé, l'enfant le plus normal de la famille Snape venait de briser sa réputation.

- Ton nom n'est pas écrit dessus, le nain !

- A moi !

- Tu ne sais pas faire de phrases. Tu sais, sujet verbe complément. Répète après moi … Le croissant était pour moi.

- Le croissant était pour moi répéta docilement Victor

- Et il ne l'est plus

- Et il ne l'est plus

- Il est à Maël

- Mais non ! Se rebiffa le garçon, comprenant que son frère le manipulait …

- Ce croissant appartient à la table des professeurs les gronda Kathie

- Oui ! La soutint Sirius qui voyait son repas partir

- Ce n'est pas écrit dessus. Répondit Maël en s'asseyant.

- Et c'est ma place intervint César

- Celui qui va à la chasse, perd sa place

- Celui qui va à la pêcher, la repêche !

- Et comment je sais si tu as été à la pêche ou à la chasse ?

- César, ce n'est pas le moment, va t'asseoir ailleurs !

- Mais …

- Sinon tu seras puni

- M'en fiche …

- Et bien reste debout, car tu n'as aucune chance contre Maël !

- Il a 11ans, j'en ai 15 !

- Oui, mais tu oublies un détail ajouta Maël

- Lequel ?

- Je suis intelligent et pas toi …

- Sale gosse hurla César en se jetant sur son frère, mais Severus le fit s'envoler grâce à sa baguette et le déposa à une autre place libre

- Père partial !

- Enfants monstres !

- Père indignes

- Je vous la retourne celle-là ! répondit Severus !

- Stop, intervint Kathie, Maël tu rends le croissant, Victor tu retournes t'asseoir, et César tu reste où tu es !

Les enfants s'exécutèrent …-

- Où est le croissant, Maël ?

- Je l'ai mangé …

Sa déclaration fut ponctuée par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, et Maël d'un seul coup très respectueux des horaires s'en fut vers la salle de duel …

Fin du chapitre !

La suite … Je sais pas quand !


	8. Des duels Et de la Potion !

Mes respects à vous,

Je tiens à vous signaler en toute honnêteté que je publierais plus lentement, environ un chapitre par semaine je pense …

Et je remercie toute les reviews ! Anonymes ou pas !

Même si je ne réponds pas beaucoup, bien que je m'y essaie vraiment … Mon courage n'est pas légendaire …

Alors questions … questions …

Pourquoi les Snape ont-ils une sorte d'instincts contre Lily ?

A cause d'Evan, il a une réputation d'enfant pourri gâté, arrogant et têtu, tout ce que n'aiment pas les Snape même si ils sont eux-mêmes arrogants et têtus !

Et puis, les yeux de Lily leur font peur, ils ressemblent à ceux de Maël, et chacun des enfants Snape sont au courant de l'adoption de leur frère, ils ont peur quelques parts que Maël veulent rester avec sa famille biologique si il la retrouvait, comment réagir face à une personne qui pourrait peut être vous enlever votre frère ?

Severus se doute de la vraie identité de son fils … Mais les Potter non, à cause justement des yeux de Kathie et de la jumelle de Maël, des liens si forts entre les enfants de cette famille, ils n'osent pas imaginer qu'il aurait pu être adopté …

D'où vient le titre (presque personne ne me l'a demandé mais bon !) ?

Le titre vient de l'histoire (sans blague !). Il représente l'impression que font les Snape aux autres ! Mais aussi l'incompréhension des enfants face à un monde empli de manipulateur, où ils ne semblent pas avoir de réel importance aux yeux de certains … Je parle surtout pour Maël.

_Petite Info :_

Les sorts utilités dans le duel sont pour la majeure partie mon invention !

Je pense que l'on peut deviner le but du sort qui qu'en le lisant, mais si incompréhension il y a, questions il y aura, et réponse suivra …

En espérant vous avoir éclairé !

Et maintenant l'histoire !

**Chapitre 7 **

Maël sortit précipitamment de la grande salle, mais ce trouva face à un problème, il ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle de duel … Alors qu'il hésitait, une jeune fille brune débarqua sur sa route dans un grand courant d'air :

- N'as-tu pas vu un crapaud ?

- Non, désolé

- Pas grave, dit-elle, merci comme même, au mince je vais être en retard à mon cours de duel, et Ron qui m'attend dans la grande salle, mais ça a sonné, je crois, donc je suis en retard !

- Hum … Tu m'indiquerais la direction du cours de duel ?

- Bien sur ! Tu as cours avec moi ?

- Oui

- Tu es un Serpentard reprit-elle plus froidement en regardant pour la première fois réellement le garçon en face d'elle.

- Oui

- Et tu es en première année

- Oui

- Enchantée, s'écria-t-elle, Hermione Granger !

Maël resta stupéfait quelques instants, elle était apparemment une Gryffondor dans les traditions, de secondes plus tôt, elle le rejetait en se rendant compte qu'il était un serpent, puis une phrase après, elle était enchantée de faire sa connaissance …

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il

- Comment ?

- Toi être Gryffondor. Moi Serpentard. Ennemis. Tu me regardais méchamment. Et puis plus rien. Lui expliqua-t-il comme à une lente d'esprit.

- Tu ne m'as pas insulté !

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Je ne te connais pas.

- Je suis née moldu.

- Ah ! Répondit-il sans plus s'en soucier. Tu me montres la salle de cours, on va être en retard.

- Oh mon Dieu ! On va être en retard ! Vite, suis-moi ! rétorqua-t-elle en partant à toute allure, pendant que Maël s'interrogeai sur l'expression Oh mon Dieu … Il aurait plutôt dit Par merlin, lui …

Se promettant d'en savoir plus, il suivit tout de même Hermione qui semblait être au bord de la crise cardiaque de peur d'être en retard.

Ils arrivèrent devant une salle, et la jeune brune frappa et entra en s'excusant :

- Professeurs, pardonnez mon retard, je cherchais le crapaud de Neville.

- Ce n'est rien Hermione sourit James à l'amie de son fils

- Merci professeur !

Elle entra dans la salle et partit s'asseoir à côté d'un rouquin et d'un garçon aux yeux bruns et cheveux noirs, qui était sans aucun doute Evan Potter.

Maël pénétra dans la pièce sous les regards intrigués et prit la direction d'un groupe où se trouvait Blaise, Théodore, Analissa et une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Jeune homme l'interpella M. Potter

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes en retard

- Autant que Granger répondit-il, et si vous êtes juste et impartial, il n'y a pas de raisons que je sois puni et pas elle.

- Elle a un motif valable et s'est excusée.

- Rechercher un crapaud. Quel motif valable.

- Ne soyez pas insolent intervint le professeur Lupin.

- Je n'oserais pas

- J'aime bien ce petit ! dit le professeur Black

- Sirius, n'encourage pas un élève à contredire ses professeurs ! Le stoppa Lupin

Le dit Sirius courba l'échine et se tut.

- C'est tout, jeune homme, allez vous s'asseoir.

- Attendez ! Le contredit James, votre nom ?

- Snape … Snape Maël !

Un lourd silence tomba sur la salle, les trois aurors s'étonnaient de ne pas l'avoir reconnu alors qu'ils venaient de le voir au petit déjeuner, les Serpentard avaient instauré un silence respectueux, pendant que les Gryffons dévisageaient sans retenu le nouveau phénomène de Poudlard avec l'ensemble de sa famille.

- Bien, allez-vous asseoir ! répéta Lupin

Maël se dirigea lentement vers ses amis la tête haute, et s'en soucier des regards sur lui.

- Bien commençons le cours ! Rit gaiement Sirius.

- Les règles sont simples. En ce premier cours, nous allons faire passer quelques duels, un contre un pour voir votre niveau en général. Pas de violence délibéré, et on ne blesse pas ses camarades, des sorts inoffensifs sont requis.

Sa tirade fut ponctuée par des soupirs résignés de Serpentard et soulagé des Gryffondor qui craignaient déjà les coups bas de la maison adverse.

- Alors, des volontaires, s'exclama Sirius, pas de volontaire ? Moi je l'étais toujours !

- Et après on se demande pourquoi il a fini auror … grogna Maël

- Vraiment personne ? Insista Sirius, vous savez vous allez tous y passer !

- Sirius, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! Le coupa James, nous allons devoir désigner des volontaires.

- Ce n'est plus des volontaires s'ils sont désignés. Marmonna Maël

- Ce gosse m'énerve S'écria le professeur Potter

- Ouais, comme son père le supporta le professeur Black

- Hum, je ne crois pas que la question du cours soit si vous supportez ou pas le jeune Snape les interrompit le professeur Lupin

- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Moi élève. Vous professeurs. Déduisez-en la suite. Dit lentement Maël

- Commençons le cours ! Coupa Lupin, en voyant Sirius qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je désigne donc … Un Serpentard conter un Gryffondors, c'est plus amusant, non ? Rit Sirius avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- Disons, Analissa Snape et Ron Weasley !

- Vous osez la faire jouer contre un nullard ? Se récrira Maël

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nul ? hurla Ron Weasley,

- Je serais ravie de l'entendre, mais par pitié ne crie pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourd ! répondit Maël

- T'es qu'un sale emmerdeur qui se croit malin.

- Charmant personnage ! dit Maël ne semblant pas se soucier du commentaire de Ron, vous n'enlevez pas de point, professeur ? Pourtant il m'a insulté plus fortement que je ne l'ai fait, ce ne serez pas partial que de ne pas le faire, ce serez même Serpentard !

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondors murmura Lupin. Et maintenant, si les deux désignés veulent bien se mettre en place.

Analissa s'avança, suivit par Ron et tout deux grimpèrent sur estrade prévue pour les duels :

- Alors, règle de base : Le salut les instruits Lupin, Sirius va vous montrer le geste !

Sirius, s'avança se positionna bien droit, la tête haute, se saisit de sa baguette et la remonta d'un cou sec devant son visage, puis dans un autre mouvement tendit le bras à sa droite la baguette pointée vers le sol, le tout en regardant fièrement son adversaire invisible et avec une classe certaine.

- Pour les gauches, enchaina James, vous tendez le bras à votre gauche évidemment.

- Donc, Salut, puis position d'attaque. Sirius, tu montes la position d'attaque, s'il te plait !

- Pourquoi moi je fais le mannequin ronchonna-t-il en s'exécutant.

Il se mit en position, le genou gauche légèrement plié en avant, et la jambe droite plus en arrière, le bras droit parallèle à sa tête et le gauche tendu devant comme pour viser.

L'ensemble une fois encore avec une classe digne des Black.

- Voilà ! dit Lupin, Sachez tout de même que ces geste ne s'appliquent que dans des duels formels dans les règles de l'art. Lors d'une attaque, une bagarre, ou autre je ne vous conseille pas de saluer et de vous mettre en position de combat, vous serez mis au tapis avant !

- Donc, jeunes gens, prenez places ! s'exclama James Potter, les autres, vous êtes jurys, nous verrons bien qui gagnera ou prendra l'avantage … les duels peuvent durer très longtemps.

- Quel est le plus long en mémoire d'homme, professeur ?

- Un duel entre deux grands mages pour obtenir une jeune femme en mariage dont les noms des protagonistes ne sont pas restés … Il a duré 3jours

- Sans boire ni manger ?

- Il y a des trêves pour se ravitailler mais interdiction de dormir. Sinon les duels seraient vraiment trop longs ! Un duel n'est donc pas seulement la puissance, mais également l'endurance !

- Bien, bien reprit Lupin, Mlle Snape, Mr Weasley … Vous vous saluez, puis vous vous mettrez en position et à mon signal vous démarrez !

Analissa se tint bien droite et avec une grâce et une délicatesse d'aristocrate dans les traditions, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie, exécuta un salut parfait, ajoutant même un petit roulement de poignet pour rendre le tout plus féminin sous les regards étonnés de tous, mis à part Maël

- Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

- Papa nous a entrainé … C'est notre première année à Poudlard et la nouvelle s'est décidé très rapidement, au départ Papa pensait nous enseigner comme à nos ainés, la magie à la maison, et notre entrainement avait déjà commencé depuis nos 3 ans … J'ai donc un peu d'avance …

- Bien, bien … dit Lupin, à vous Ronald.

Le garçon fit un salut un peu maladroit mais pas raté, vu qu'il se s'écroula pas à terre, ne se mit pas la baguette dans l'œil, ni ne la fit tomber ou marcha sur sa robe …

Les deux combattants se mirent en position d'attaque …

- A mon trois ! 1… 2 … Et 3 !

Ronald lança un _Experlliarmus _sur le bras tenant la baguette d'Analissa, mais celle-ci la fit sauter dans sa main gauche, et répliqua aussitôt par un _Leviato_ qui envoya Ronald a l'autre bout de l'estrade, il se releva en grommelant et relança le même sort que précédemment mais Analissa fit un pas de côté évitant le sort, puis lui lança un_ Accio Baguette _et prit possession du seul moyen de défense ou d'attaque de son adversaire.

Elle déclara :

- Tu as perdue.

Un grognement lui répondit …

- Il a perdu répéta-t-elle en souriant innocemment

- Oui ! répondit Lupin, Analissa de Serpentard gagne !

- D'autres Volontaires ?

Les autres élèves encouragés par le succès du première échange commençaient à se porter volontaire.

7 duels se déroulèrent sans accro notable, et les deux maisons étaient maintenant à égalités.

- Le cours va bientôt se terminait … Un dernier duel ! Des volontaires ?

- Je voudrais essayer dit Evan

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Tu as reçue un entrainement spéciale, et je ne crois pas qu'il y est un élève à ton niveau.

- Je veux le faire. Interrompis Maël

- Mais …

- Ce serait m'insulter que de me croire plus faible que _ça_ …

- Alors, allons-y ! Coupa Lupin voyant le père de l'élu s'énervait contre l'insolent.

Les deux garçons se mirent en position …

Un Salut fut exécuté par Evan avec talent, mais sans rien d'original. Maël le fixa avec mépris puis en fit un beaucoup plus complexe une grâce et un flegme majestueux …

- Comme ta sœur, je suppose ?

- Il vous arrive donc de bien supposer, j'en suis étonné, professeur Potter

- Insolent ! Rugit Potter

- En place ! Cria plus fort Rémus qui commençait à avoir du mal à retenir ses deux amis … Un élève étranglé ne faisait pas très bon pour un premier cours …

Les deux élèves prient place face à face, un silence pesant régnait, l'élu contre l'héritier des Serpentard … Les deux premières années qui avaient faits le plus parler. Le duel s'annonçait immanquable !

- A trois … 1…2 … Et 3 !

Maël ne fit pas un geste tandis qu'un _Renverso _fonçait sur lui. Le sort frappa un mur invisible et un autre partit… Evan s'écria : _Protego_ !

Tandis qu'une pluie de sorts lui tombait dessus alors que Maël n'avait toujours pas pipait mots …

- Des informulés murmura James

- Un niveau de quatrième année très poussé …

- Et encore, à la fin de la quatrième année, seuls quelques élèves sont capables d'en « dire » un ou deux …

- Il a vraiment reçu un bon entrainement …

- Digne d'une grande famille. De Snape.

Pendant que les professeurs étaient impressionnés et échangeaient leurs opinions

Les sorts s'enchainaient, de plus en plus violents …

Mais Evan s'épuisait déjà … de la sueur coulait le long de son front … Maël quand a lui souriait de façon très arrogante :

- Déjà fatigué, mon pauvre élu ?

- Jamais ! Ragea Evan

- Alors un peu de nerf, tu comptes battre Voldy avec ça ?

Des frissons parcourent tout le public, l'arrogance de Maël pouvait lui couterait peut être très cher, déjà que beaucoup n'osaient même pas prononcer son nom, le surnommer ainsi … Ce garçon était des plus étonnants …

- Je commence à me lasser, Potter …

- Mon … niv…eau … est … très …éle…vé …

- Je vois ça … _Expulso_

Evan se prit le soir en pleine figure et fit un vol plané jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle et ne se releva pas …

- Tu l'as blessé s'écrira Ron en attaquant Maël par derrière d'un _Incendio _

Le sort toucha Maël qui s'enflamma … Analissa hurla, mais un coup d'œil de son frère la rassura …

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait, idiot, après m'avoir attaqué lâchement par derrière et presque tué ?

- Je … Pourquoi ne brûles-tu pas ?

- Parce que tu es tellement faible, qu'un simple sort de _protego interius _suffit à te repousser, pauvre imbécile …

- Un simple sort _Protego interius_ ? Se fâcha pour la première fois Rémus Lupin … C'est l'un des sorts les plus complexes que l'on apprend à Poudlard ! Il faut une puissance très développé et une concentration totale pour le réussir … !

- Ne nous énervez pas pour si peu …

- Tu ne peux pas être plus puissants que l'élu ! Prononça Sirius …

- Evan est beaucoup plus fort, seulement il a été distrait … Tu es ambidextre ! dit Lupin

- Oui.

- Et en sortant de la grande salle, tu as jeté un sort de _Confusio_ pour que ta désobéissance soit passée sous silence. Continua-t-il

- Oui, vous êtes le moins idiots des trois …

- On va le prendre comme un compliment…

- Libre vous êtes …

- Maël… ça suffit maintenant, intervint Analissa…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas me faire de la peine, hein ?

- Bien sur que non !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras elle lui fit un léger bisou sur la joue sous les regards étonnés, la personne si froide, si arrogante, qui insultait, répondait, sans aucune morale, devenait tout doux avec sa sœur …

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment … Et les élèves quittèrent la salle sans ajouter mot …Tous impressionnés par la prestation du jeune Snape.

- Quel cours avons-nous ?

- Potions…

- Je le sens mal celui-là chuchota Maël

- Parce que tu sais que ton sort de confusion n'a pas affecté papa …

- En partie, oui …

- Et l'autre partie ?

- Je connais déjà le prof, et je ne pourrais me pas étudier leurs émotions en me découvrant …

- Ce gars est inhumain marmotta Blaise

- Ah ! Blaisou !

- Ah ! Pas de surnom !

- Trop tard, Blaisichou ! Je voulais savoir qui était cette gente dame à ma droite !

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Dit-il en se retournant vers le jeune blonde, sous les regards exaspérés de sa jumelle, parfois, Analissa ne comprenait vraiment pas son frère

- Pansy Parkinson

- Première année Serpentard.

- En effet.

- Je suis Maël Snape de la même promotion que vous … mais vous le saviez, non ?

- En effet

- J'aime votre langage très recherché.

- Merci

- Maël, Pansy est très terre à terre, l'ironie et autre de tes spécialités lui passe tout à fait au dessus de la tête !

- Tout mon contraire.

- Et oui, elle est franche et ne ment jamais !

- Comment a-t-elle atterrie chez les Serpents ?

- Ses vérités ne sont pas vraiment gentillettes !

- On va bien s'entendre tous les deux Pansy !

- J'espère aussi, Maël

Ils continuèrent à faire connaissance jusqu'à arriver dans le cours de Potion, Severus les fit entrer et asseoir et leur dit :

- Dans ma classe, il fau travailler, et réussir. Vous êtes des Serdaigle et des Serpentard, théoriquement les deux maisons les plus intelligents, j'entends que vous respectiez ces traditions. Ouvrez vos livres page 17, les bases de la potion, vocabulaires et première mise en contacts … Lisez et retenez !

Severus laissa ses élèves seul devant leur livre et s'écria doucereusement :

- Maël… Je passe sous silence l'incident de ce matin. En revanche, qu'as-tu fait dans le couloir du troisième étage, hier ?

- Une erreur regrettable certes, mais sans grandes conséquences …

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Des choses que je n'étais pas sensé voir.

- Mais encore ?

- Un chien

- C'est tout ?

- Une trappe

- Et qu'en as-tu déduit ?

- Un trésor

- Mais encore ?

- Un ami immortel

- Comment as-tu deviné pour Nicolas Flamel ?

- Je ne savais pas.

- Pourquoi as-tu parlé d'immortel ?

- Une lueur d'envie dans tes yeux. Et je te connais.

- Qu'en déduits-tu ?

- Que notre conversation n'est pas assez privée pour que je te le dise maintenant.

- Va t'asseoir et fais comme tes camardes.

Maël fit demi-tour, le cerveau en pleine agitation de neurones, Nicolas Flamel, il connaissait, un alchimiste, un trésir de Flamel … Il devait faire des recherches…

Il se dirigeait vers sa place pendant que son père retournait à son bureau en se mordant les lèves, il en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop …

- Maël …

- Oui ?

Maël ouvrit la porte de la salle et sortit

- Que fais-tu ? interrogea très froidement Severus

- Ce que je veux, papa !

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre !

Dans le prochain, on aura à faire au très célèbre épouvantard ! Et là, une nouvelle information sur le passé de Maël pas si simple que l'on pourrait le croire …

Moins d'humour dans ce chapitre, mais il faut bien que l'histoire avance !

En espérant vous plaire toujours !


	9. Chacun ses peurs

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, ou bonne soirée, ou bonne nuit, ou bonne après-midi (on admire l'ordre chronologique de la chose !^^)

Alors, alors …

Maintenant, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine + peut être un par week-end …

Et même parfois deux par semaine, il faut voir selon mon emploie du temps … qui est très chargée … !

Des questions, des questions …

Il n'y en a pas !

Je me sens bizarrement triste d'ailleurs …

**JTFLAM **: La carte des maraudeurs … Pour l'instant elle est encore dans le bureau de Rusard, et Potter n'a pas penser à aller la chercher, mais il est vrai que ce sera un élément important … Et Maël n'appartient pas à la meute de Rémus, il faut être un loup-garou …

Alors, en revanche : Merci aux reviews ! Même si je ne réponds pas vraiment, j'espère que cela n'en gêne pas trop …

Je suis de bonne humeur en ce moment … Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe …

Mon Maël devient de plus en plus dark (rire machiavélique … fallait que je le case quelque part !)

On m'a reproché mon manque de cohérence, mais les Snape font leur rentrée en Novembre ! Et donc les élèves connaissent plus de sorts, et ils n'ont utilisé que des basiques ! Mise à part Evan, Maël et Analissa, mais ils ont reçus une « formation spéciale ! »

Mais il est vrai que parfois, je peux manquer de cohérence, j'en susi navré pour ceux que ça gênerez …

**Dans ce chapitre :**

- Un peu plus sur le passé pas si drôle que ça de Maël avec notamment les fameux épouvantards …

- Une discussion passionnante entre Potter père et mère et Dumbledore

- Snape père en colère !

Enfin, peut être pas que tout tiendra dans le même chapitre … et pas forcément dans cette ordre … En faite, surement pas ! et puis peut être autre choses !

Et je me tais, laissant place à mon histoire, qui j'en suis presque sur est la raison de votre venue sur cette page, plutôt que d'écouter (au sens figuré ! Comment ça vous le saviez déjà ?) …

**Chapitre 8 :**

- C'est une honte ! Albus, nous vous l'avions confié ! Et vous l'avez perdu … Mon pauvre bébé … pleura Lily

- Vous ne l'avez pas beaucoup défendu votre pauvre bébé, et vous êtes très heureux avec Evan !

- Mais nous pensions le récupérer …

- On n'abandonne pas son enfants, aucune excuse n'est valable intervint Sirius avec un sérieux peu commun à sa personnalité.

- Je le cherche depuis quelques mois déjà …

- Mais il aurait fallu le chercher depuis plus longtemps, il n'a jamais été chez ma sœur ! Vous auriez du le surveiller !

- Vous êtes ses parents, vous ne vous êtes jamais renseignés, quant à ce qu'il était devenu, s'il était heureux, s'il allait bien … Vous l'avez simplement abandonné, en vous donnant bonne conscience en gâtant Evan. Le réprima froidement Rémus.

- C'était nécessaire, et Evan n'est pas gâté plus que ça … dit James

- NECESSAIRE ? S'énerva immédiatement Sirius, et quiconque aurait assisté à la scène aurait vu que la l'amitié qui unissait autrefois les 4 adultes était définitivement brisé, que leur entende est juste professionnelle, celle de collègues à collègues au maximum.

- Oui, pour le bien de tous ! Enchaina Lilly

- Et maintenant, vous osez croire que mon filleul voudrait revenir dans une famille qui l'a abandonné, et qui a aimé comme si ne rien était leur second fils ?

- Pas comme si de rien n'était !

- Ah, oui ? Pourquoi Evan ne sait-il pas qu'il a un frère ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune photo d'Harry ? Pourquoi son nom n'est jamais prononcé ? Pourquoi ne versez-vous jamais une larme pour lui lors de l'anniversaire de vos jumeaux ou des fêtes dites familials ?

- Pour Evan, il ne fallait pas qu'Harry le gêne.

- Vous préférez l'un de vos enfants, l'autre gêné ! C'est ce que vous dîtes ! répliqua Rémus

- Et maintenant, Harry est peut être mort, il souffre peut être le martyre ! Cria Sirius

- Nous sommes heureux maintenant, et Harry doit l'être aussi dans une autre famille …

- Vous êtes tellement horrible, vous me dégoutez, Lily, toi qui soutenez les Serpentard et étais la première à s'imposer quand une personne était maltraité, tu as abandonné ton enfant et tu en es heureuse parce que c'était nécessaire ? Et toi James, le courage, l'impulsivité, la loyauté des rouges et ors dont tu étais si fière, que sont-ils devenus ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un lion abandonne ses petits ? Non, il les défens jusqu'au bout ! Vous n'êtes plus ceux que j'ai connus, et c'est fort dommage … Vous n'êtes plus que des gens sans cœur, qui vous cachez derrière des « Pour le bien de tous » ou « c'était nécessaire » dit Sirius en quittant la salle d'un pas furieux.

- Vous savez qu'il a raison … et c'est bien triste, murmura Rémus, mais le pire d'entre vous est peut être Dumbledore, vous n'êtes qu'un vil être manipulateur qui cherche à contrôler le monde et à être adulé de tous … pour cela vous feriez n'importe quoi, et je me demande comment j'ai pu être berné par vous si longtemps … Sirius et moi allons chercher Harry, et je vous promets qu'on le retrouvera, mais pas pour vous, quand nous l'aurons auprès de nous, jamais il ne vous sera redevable de quoi que se soit, et nous le rendront heureux sans vous, jamais je en le mettrais en contact avec des gens si lâches …

Et il partit à la suite de Sirius laissant les Potter scandalisé …

- Pour qui se prennent-ils ? C'est notre enfant, nous en faisons ce que l'on veut !

- Nous ne pensons pas qu'à nous !

- Et Harry est surement très heureux autre part …

- Oui, je me demande comment nous avons pu être ami avec de rustres pareilles !

- Vous avez raison, intervint le vieux fou …

- Evidemment

- Nous sommes les parents de l'élu !

/…HP…DM…HP…/

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du château, Severus Snape entrait dans une rage folle, comment ce petit insolent qui lui servait de fils osait-il retourner contre lui sa propre devise ! Sous les regards ébahis des autres élèves du cours, il se leva en hurlant un puissant :

- MAËLLLLLL ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! OU JE TE JURE QUE TU NE REMARCHERAS PAS DE SI TÔT !

Ne recevant pas de réponse, l'imperturbable professeur de potion qui venait de ruiner sa réputation longuement acquise se leva et quitta le cours en disant :

- Analissa, tu à la charge de la classe …

- Papa, non … C'est une mauvaise idée …

- Je vais lui dire ce qu'il en coute de répondre à son père !

- Papa …

Mais le dit Papa dans une rage très rare faisant trembler tous les élèves qui étaient tous soulagés de ne pas en être la cible, partit de la pièce, suivi de peu par Analissa et le reste de sa classe … A ce même moment, la sonnerie retentit et les élèves se ruèrent dans les couloirs, pour voir un Severus Snape rouge de couleur, les cheveux en bataille, une image qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier ….

- MAËLLLLLL ! Rugit-il faisant sortir les professeurs de leurs classes

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Minerva

- Je vais le tuer …

- Ne proférez pas de menaces de mots dans le sein de cette école …

- Vous n'avez pas encore eut mon fils dans votre cours ?

- Lequel ? J'ai déjà donné cours à Nicolas, Alexander et … et César !

- Vous avez de la chance …

- De la chance ? S'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Alexander et César sont très agités... Ils ne tiennent pas en place, et passe leur temps à m'interrompre pour remettre en cause mon savoir ! Ils interviennent dans le cours et font strictement ce qu'ils veulent ! Quant à Nicolas, il ne suit pas ! Il est en permanence dans les nuages mais est capable de répondre à n'importe quelle question de n'importe quel niveau … C'en est effrayant, il a toujours un livre sur lui, et connaît par cœur ses livres, il m'en a même récité un à l'envers !

- Vous n'avez pas encore eut Maël …

- Le plus jeune ?

- Effectivement, mais aussi le pire … Vous verrez, vous verrez … finit Severus en continuant de chercher son fils …

Ce denier sortait de la bibliothèque et se dirigeait vers son dortoir, alors qu'il était sensé être en cours …

- MAËL ! hurla le père indigné

- PAPA ! Lui retourna le fils

- COMMENT OSES-TU ?

- C'est fort simple, en réalité j'ouvre la bouche et j'articule des syllabes qui forment des mots que je mets à la suite, qui donne des phrases …

- SALE GOSSE…

Maël choisit la fuite, et essaya de s'éclipser en courant, mais s'était s'ne compter sur son père qui semblait vouloir l'assassiner :

- _Accio le sale gosse_ ! *

Et Maël s'envola vers son père, tous les élèves présents dans le couloir regardaient la scène avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur… Maël fut secoué comme un prunier sous les vociférations de son père.

- Ne me tiens plus jamais tête …

- Si je vous ai offensé d'une quelconque façon, je m'en excuse monsieur dit le plus ironiquement Maël

- Ce gamin est le mien … Plus pour longtemps !

Il envoya Maël dans tous les sens … mais sans le blesser, ce que ne savait nullement Maël, mais à ce moment Kathie arriva :

- Repose ton fils à terre.

- Ce gamin n'a que ce qu'il mérite !

- Toute de suite … Le ton était réfrigérant, et Severus se figea.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

- Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il a subit ? Je t'interdis de lui faire croire que tu pourrais lui faire faire du mal.

- Bien sure, Kathie …

- Nous sommes d'accord. Et toi, Maël, tu n'es là que depuis deux jours, et regarde ce que tu as provoqué ! Insolence, colle, vole (de croissant !), séchage de cours, bagarre … C'est inadmissible ! Tu vas te calmer maintenant…

- Mais mère, les gens ici sont si bêtes … Euh … Je voulais dire évidemment se reprit Maël en recevant un regard noir de sa mère.

- J'en déduis que le conflit se termine là ! Severus, retourne enseigner. Et toi, tu vas en cours!

- mais j'ai encore DCFM !

- Tu ne croyais pas l'avoir qu'une fois par semaine !

- Mais je pensais avoir d'autre cours …

- Sachant que tu n'avais pas cours le lundi après-midi, et que tu as décidé de sécher tous les cours après DCFM … Tu as eu 2heures de Duel et 1 heure Potion ce matin ! Tu as donc DCFM pendant une heure, puis l'après midi ton emploi du temps continue !

- Tu connais par cœur mon emploi du temps ?

- Grâce aux plaintes que j'ai reçues considérant tes manières …

- Navré de t'avoir causé du tort.

- Et tu penses que je croire en la sincérité de tes propos ?

- Libre tu es …

Kathie soupira et lui ordonna d'aller en cours …

Maël repéra sa jumelle puis ils partirent vers le cours de Mme Potter qui les accueillit :

- Prenez place ! Aujourd'hui, nous faisons le premier cours sur terrain, je sais que vous l'attendez depuis le début de l'année, il n'y en aura qu'une dizaine dans l'année … Car vous devez savoir que c'est un peu dangereux, mais exceptionnellement, M Lovegood a réussi à capturer un épouventard, ce qui est très rare dois-je préciser, et j'en profite pour le présenter à toutes mes classes, malgré que ce soit d'un niveau un peu plus élève que celui d'un premier année !

Des exclamations ravies lui répondirent, les Pousouffle avaient cours avec les Serpentard, donc quelques plaintes effrayés provenant des Pousouffle furent entendus sous les rires méprisant des Serpents …

- La théorie en premier lieu … Le principe est simple ! Un épouventard prend la forme de ce qui vous fait le plus peur … Pour le battre, il faut utiliser la formule _ridiculus_ ! Répétez !

- _Ridiculus_ ! Obéirent les élèves

Mme Potter leur montra le mouvement qui accompagnait le sort et chacun s'entraina pendant un petit moment, avant de passer à la pratique …

- Faites la queue !

Les élèves se poussèrent et formèrent une queue à peu près convenable, et les élèves défilèrent … sous les rires et les cris effrayaient. Les phobies étaient très variés : Cafards, Oiseaux, mort, professeur, monstre, noir,…

Blaise s'avança vers la créature qui se changea en un gros loup … Il trembla et recula d'un pas sous les sifflements, fierté de Serpentard l'exige, il se reprit aussitôt et lança un sonore _Ridiculus_ … et le loup se dégonfla comme un ballon sous le regard soulagé du jeune garçon … Théodore suivit. Devant lui se dressa une belle femme semblable à sa grande sœur, surement sa mère qui s'exclama :

- Tu es dernier de ta promotion ! Mais je t'avais demandé d'être au moins dans les dix premiers … Tu me déçois, mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, n'est ce pas ?

La fin de la tirade était dite sur un ton déçue … Maël observa son ami, sa plus grande peur était donc de décevoir sa mère … Touchant !

Il articula un lentement : _Ridiculus _!

Et sa mère lui sourit en disant :

- Je vais me coucher mon chou, n'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière !

Et l'épouventard disparut doucement, pendant que Théodore rougissait en douceur …

- Bien … A toi Analissa …

La jeune fille s'avança et une image apparut soudainement : Les Snape réunit en pleurant tandis que Maël s'éloignait avec un homme et une femme, bras dessus, bras dessous souriant de façon béate … Puis la Analissa de l'image cria :

- On est ta famille !

- Analissa chérie, tu sais que je vous aime, mais rien ne remplaces jamais mes véritables…

- _Ridiculus_ ! Hurla la véritable Analissa, coupant net la scène en recevant des regards étonnés.

Un léger silence plana dans la salle.

- Maël, à ton tour !

- Je ne veux pas le faire.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non.

- Et bien fais-le.

- Je ne veux pas que tout le monde voit ce dont j'ai le plus peur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils pourraient l'utiliser contre moi !

- Je te promets que toute personne qui s'y essaierait serait sévèrement puni. Assura le professeur, curieuse de connaître la plus grande peur de cet élève qui semblait si insensible.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? S'étonna la prof étonné de la capitulation de son élève si original …

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux voir votre expression en découvrant que le savoir ne vous avancera pas plus …

Il s'avança vers l'épouventard qui ne changea pas de forme … semblant réfléchir puis il se forma devant le garçon en un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron, les traits dur, et un rictus cruel sur le visage …

- _Ridiculus_ ! dit lentement Maël et le garçon glissa à sur son pantalon et se brisa le cou …

- Hum … Le cours est fini. Allez manger. Clôtura Lily

Les élèves quittèrent la salle dans un silence lourd, des questions plein la tête …

Lilly Potter s'étonnait encore en allant vers la salle des professeurs dans laquelle se trouvait le professeur McGonagall, Chourave, Bibine et Flitwich.

- Bonjour !

- Alors, Lily, tu avais cours avec la petite terreur !

- Ne te moque pas Minerva, tu ne le connais pas encore …

- J'aurais du le connaître ajouta le professeur Chourave, mais il a préféré sécher mon cours !

- Une action qui le décrit bien …

- Alors, les ragots ! Interrogea Bibine toujours en quête de rumeurs à disperser …

- Insolent, Se fiche de tous ce qu'il entoure, Arrogant, Puissant, et très mystérieux, sa plus grande peur est un garçon de 16-17ans …

- Intéressant ! s'exclama Bibine, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer …

- Il faut que je parle à Snape, la peur de sa jumelle est aussi très étonnante …

- Quel est-elle ?

- Que Maël quitte sa famille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle l'a stoppé avant !

- Je vous prierez de ne pas chercher plus loin sur les peurs de mes enfants dit Severus en entrant dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Leurs peurs sont différentes de celle des autres enfants. Et j'ai vu le regard de Maël, d'habitude si froid, se teintait de peur. Que lui a fait l'autre garçon ?

- Ne cherche pas.

- Et pourquoi Maël voudrez vous quitter ?

- Ne cherche pas.

- Pourquoi tant de secrets ?

- Ne cherche pas.

Et sur ses derniers mots il quitta la salle, suivi de tous les professeurs présents dans la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent devant les ports de la grande salle et celles-ci s'ouvrirent révélant une scène de désastre, Dumbledore était parti discuter avec les trois aurors. Personne ne surveillait donc le repas … Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard, et Severus eu un mauvais pressentiment qu'il vit se confirmer quand il vit Maël et Draco roulaient à terre tandis que César balançait de la nourriture sur la table des Serpentard, qu'Analissa et Alexander essayaient de séparer les combattants …

- _Wigardium Leviosa_ ! dit Severus.

Et Draco et Maël s'envolèrent chacun d'un côté :

- Dis donc, papa, tu ne connais pas d'autre moyen de m'arrêter, car dès que tu arrives je me retrouve dans les airs demanda calmement Maël comme si ils étaient dans un salon de thé

- Severus. Repose-moi immédiatement dit d'un ton trainant Draco, trouvant apparemment que cette situation n'inculpé pas à son rang.

- Tu l'entends papa ? Immédiatement !

- Puis-je savoir le motif de ce désagrément ?

- Que de jolis mots, je vois que tu t'es calmé depuis tout à l'heure !

- Maël …

- Ton fils m'a insulté. Dit Draco

- Ton filleul m'a insulté. Contredit Maël

- Et je l'ai frappé. Poursuivit Draco

- Et j'ai répliqué. Enchaina Maël

- Et le combat a débuté. Reprit Draco

- Et j'ai gagné. Finit Maël

- Non !

- Pourtant il me semble que tu saignes et pas moi.

- J'aurais retourné la situation !

- Jeune gens, cela suffit. 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, et la prochaine se sera une colle.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucuns adultes ? C'est inconvenable !

- Comment voudriez-vous que nous le savions ?

- Maël. Qu'as-tu fait ? Interrompis Severus.

- Pourquoi m'accuses-tu ? Je ne suis qu'un enfant de 11ans !

- Et il espère que l'on va le croire.

A ce moment, Dumbledore entra dans la salle suivit du reste des professeurs …

- Non, ce n'est pas lui ! intervint l'illustre directeur

- Vous voyez !

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Une urgence.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien qui ne regarde la grande salle entière …

- Les enfants, retournez vous asseoir !

Les dis enfants obéirent. Et le repas se termina calmement à la fin de celui-ci, tous les enfants partirent suivre le prochain cours …

Maël envisageait déjà de sécher le cours mais Analissa le traina de force devant la porte de la salle où allait se déroulait le cours de métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall fit entrer ses élèves et les salua :

- Asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de changer une chaise en une table. Les transformations d'êtres vivants ne débuteront quand Janvier, vous n'avez pas encore le niveau.

- Je crains d'avoir le niveau. La coupa Maël

- C'est donc vous la petite terreur ?

- Petite terreur, moi ?

- Oui, vous trouvez le surnom trop fort pour vous.

- Non, trop faible…. Beaucoup trop faible, et je suis modeste.

- Les enfants dans votre genre, je les remets dans le droit chemin.

- Je crois qu'il est beaucoup trop tard pour moi.

- A 11 ans ? Qu'avez-vous donc bien pu faire de si grave ? Vous séchez, volez, mentez, répondez … Ce n'est guère un profil très flatteur que vous avez là, mais tout peut s'arranger et être oublier.

- Non.

- Qu'avez donc fait de plus, jeune homme ? S'énerva Minerva qui commençait à trouver le jeune homme très énervant.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander au choixpeau …


	10. Les liens qui nous unissent

Lord La Folle qui exécute un salut militaire juste pour vous !

En tout premier lieu : Merci aux reviews ^^

Elles me font toujours autant plaisir, même si des reproches me sont parfois faites …. Lord La Folle a les larmes aux yeux (ceci était une tentative de faire culpabiliser les coupables !) Non, je rigole, je les prends bien, ça m'aide à m'améliorer !

Les questions sont de retours !

Je vais essayer d'y répondre !

Pourquoi l'épouventard a-t-il hésité avant de choisir la forme de la peur de Maël ?

C'est parce qu'elle est très bien caché, tout au fond de lui, et qu'elle commence à diminuer tout doucement … Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a plusieurs peurs, mais qu'il a des défenses mentales très fortes. (Merci Papa Sanpe !)

Qui est le garçon dont Maël a si peur ?

Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? Mais vous aurez la réponse avec le choixpeau … que McGonagall a bien l'intention de faire avouer !

Bon, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours …

Je laisse place à mon histoire

**Chapitre 9 **

- Mr Snape. Retournez vous asseoir, votre attitude ne me plait pas.

- Et c'est pour ça que je dois aller m'asseoir ? Cela veut dire que si mon attitude vous plaisait, et ce serez un miracle vu l'importance que vous accordez aux préconçus, je ne pourrais pas m'asseoir ?

- Assis répliqua le professeur en sentant déjà la migraine pointée le bout de son nez ?

Maël s'assit à même le sol sous le regard furieux de sa professeur.

- Sur votre siège.

- Je vous ferez aimablement remarquer que je n'ai pas de chaise.

- Mais ? Il y en avait tout pile le bon nombre.

Elle se retourna et vit à l'endroit où se trouvez autrefois la chaise de Maël, une table !

- Quand je vous disais que mon niveau était levé !

- Des informulés ? répliqua Minerva intérieurement en train de s'étouffer de surprise, la puissance et sa maitrise de lui-même était impressionnante, mener une conversation houleuse, plus transformer une chaise en table avec un informulé… en premier année ! Incroyable !

- C'est le nom qu'on leur donne effectivement, et je dois avouer que sur les noms l'originalité n'est pas le point fort des sorciers !

- Maël va retourner à sa place, et vous commenceraient tous à vous entrainer. Clôtura le professeur de métamorphose.

- Professeur ? Intervint Hermione.

- Oui ?

- Analissa a déjà métamorphosé sa chaise.

- Merci de cette information.

- De rien professeur ! s'exclama Hermione, ravie d'avoir pu être utile à adultes.

- Faillote lui sifflèrent les Gryffondor

- Et en quoi cela vous dérange-t-il ? Coupa Maël. Si vous la traitez de ce nom peu flatteur, c'est que vous êtes jaloux, et on n'insulte pas ce qui nous sont inférieures, on ne prend même pas la peine de répliquer à leurs insultes.

Evan devint rouge de colère :

- Tu m'as ignoré ! Tu te considères dont comme supérieur à moi !

- Je ne t'ai jamais cité, gente personne, c'est toi-même qui en as déduis cette hypothèse !

- Ne parle pas comme au Moyen-âge, Maël ! Rit Analissa

- Oh, ma perle de mes yeux, ma mie tant aimée, où étais tu passé ? J'ai vécu tant de moment de détresse sans ta charmante compagnie … Noter père a voulu mettre fin à med jours, à manqué s'étouffer de colère, j'ai combattu vaillamment contre un blondinet fort doué, dû supporter mille et une critiques, et tout cela sans ton soutien, désirais-tu me briser le cœur ?

- Il me semble que tu t'en ai très bien sortie seul !

- Quel cruauté ! Quel sans cœur tu es ! Je te croyais mon amie … Et toi, sans pitié, tu romps tous tes serments ! J'en appelle aux forces divines pour me révéler la vérité, je ne puis juger par moi-même tant de bonté ou de méchanceté, tant de confiance ou de malchance …

- Maël, on est en plein cours, arrête ton cinéma !

- Tu ne veux point avec moi au cinéma aller ? Mon cœur se fend, ne l'entends-tu pas tomber à terre ? Et moi qui me faisais une joie que nous deux nous trouvâmes dans le noir … Et moi qui espérais que dans notre relation, nous avancions... A qui, Ô traitresse, as-tu consacré ta douce soirée ? Te meurs-tu de solitude dans ta tour ? Alors je viendrais te chercher, ma douce !

- MR SNAPE ! TAISEZ-VOUS MAINTENANT ! CESSEZ DE SUITE CETTE COMEDIE !

- Tout ceci, une comédie, comment osez-vous, chère amie, douter de la véracité de mes sentiments ? Déjà que votre douce voix fait trembler mes oreilles, je souffre de ce manque de confiance … Mais n'êtes-vous pas la nourrice de ma belle et douce ? Que tous les châtiments du ciel s'abattent sur moi si par malheur je vous ai froissée… Si par mégarde, vous croyez que je désire vous éloignée de la vie de ma mignonne … Que nenni ! Je ne chasserais la personne que mon amour considère comme sa mère !

- Maël, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

- Mr Snape, 20 points en moins pour Serpentard ! Et allez vous asseoir !

- C'est au nom de cette injustice que je vous quitte … Finit Maël en s'éloignant vers la porte.

- Je vous interdis de quitter cette salle ! Rugit Minerva en verrouillant la porte

D'un coup de baguette, Maël contrefit le sort en souriant de façon arrogante

- Est-ce là votre seule puissance ?

- Insolent ! Rétorqua Minerva qui restait bouchée, mais sans le montrer ouvertement, la puissance de l'enfant était immense … Beaucoup trop pour un enfant de 11ans … Inconcevable !

- Hélas, je le conçois !

- Vous lisez dans mon esprit !

- Legimens ! Très chère !

- J'ai des barrières très solides !

- Pas assez apparemment !

Et Maël quitta la salle après sa série de monologue qui avait laissé perplexe l'ensemble du cours …

Personne ne le revit de l'après-midi.

Le diner arriva, et tous se réunirent dans la grande salle :

- Où est-il passé ? demanda Severus

- Analissa ! Réponds ! le soutint Kathie

- Je vous dis que je ne sais pas !

- Les gens ne disparaissent pas comme ça ! s'énerva César

- Oublierais-tu si vite de qui nous sommes entrain de parler ! Rétorqua Nicolas, ton cerveau est vraiment si petit, c'en est étonnant !

- Tu n'es qu'une larve qui se fera écrasé par plus fort que toi.

- Peut être me ferais-je écrasé, mon frère, mais soit sur que je me relèverais car tous me croiront à terre … Car j'ai un cerveau et je m'en sers moi !

- Le détail, c'est que je n'aurais pas besoin de me relever puisque je ne serais jamais à terre.

Nicolas fit un discret croche-pied par derrière à César et s'écria ironiquement :

- Jamais à terre, hein ?

- Traitre ! C'est un coup bas !

- Effectivement, comment veux-tu que mon coup soit haut vu que je frappe au niveau de tes pieds qui sont en bas de ton corps pour ta gouverne !

César allait se ruer sur Nicolas quand le château fut secouer dans tous sens, les murs se mirent à trembler, de la poussière tomba du toit, les objets furent projeté à terre, et les élèves comme les professeurs se rattrapèrent à ce qu'ils purent …

- On nous attaque !

- Tous aux abris !

- C'est les mangemorts !

- Vous-savez-qui arrive !

- Evan, viens près de moi ! Hurla James

- Sortez vos baguettes !

- Evacuez les plus jeunes !

- MAËLLLLL ! Rugit au dessus de tous Severus …

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle… Pas d'attaque ? Pas de combats ? Pas de mangemorts ? Maël ?

Le jeune garçon entra dans la grande salle :

- Tu m'as appelé, papa ?

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien ! Répondit le garçon les yeux luisant d'innocence !

- Pourquoi accuses-tu ton fils ? Interrogea Lily

- C'est lui. Il disparu toute l'après-midi…

- Mais tu n'as pas de preuves !

- Je connais mon gamin !

- Essayez le vésitaserum ! Proposa le professeur Chourave.

- Quel excellente idée !

- C'est illégal ! Contra le professeur Quirell qui enseignait l'arithmancie.

- Severus, Kathie, nous avons votre accord ?

Mais les deux concernés étaient partis rassurés leur derniers enfants.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Severus courir réconforter qui que ce soit ! Ajouta quelqu'un.

- Et bien tu crois mal ! Rétorqua Alexander

- _Accio vésitaserum _dit le professeur Dumbledore !

- Maël, tu es d'accord pour que l'on t'en donne ?

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier dit-il d'un ton glacial qui fit trembler nombre d'élève.

- Alors, allons-y …

Maël prit une gorgée, et se tint face à Maël et demanda :

- Que faisais-tu lorsque le château à trembler ?

- J'étais dans un couloir.

- Mais que faisais-tu ?

- Je … Je …

- Ceci semble être la preuve de ta culpabilité.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai

- Alors, dis-nous ce que tu faisais ?

- Je ne voudrai spas lui causait de tort …

- A qui ?

- A la personne avec qui j'étais …

- Que faisais-tu Maël ?

- Oh, puisque vous voulez tellement le savoir, je baisais avec Rusard !

Un silence lourd tomba sur la grande salle tandis que tous les regards cherchaient le concerné …

- Il est obligé de dire la vérité !

- C'est impensable.

- Il n'a que 11ans !

Tandis que les réflexions en tout genre se propageaient dans la grande salle, un blond sentit son cœur se serrait… Maël avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un … Non, il n'y croyait pas, Maël était si pure…

Draco se pencha vers Alexander et demanda :

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Non, Dray ! Cela fait longtemps que Maël résiste au vésitaserum !

- Ah …Alors il joue ?

- Oui…

- C'est un bon acteur…

- Pourquoi me demandais-tu ça ?

- Juste par curiosité ! Se justifia vite le Blond, un peu trop vite pour berné un Snape qui était en plus son meilleur ami … Même beaucoup trop vite …

- Ce soir, dans notre petit dortoir, tu racontes tout à tonton Alex !

- Alex' …

Pendant que les deux amis discutaient à voix basse, la grande salle était toujours figée … Personne d'autres que les Snape ne savait que Maël était capable de résister à la potion…

- Maël, tu as 11ans, et tu affirmes que tu as fait l'amour avec Rusard ?

- Non.

- Hein ?

- J'ai baisé avec Rusard …

- Maël. Le ton froid avait claqué dur et sec, du signé maitre de potion terreur de Poudlard.

- Papa ?

- Tu arrêtes de te moquer de ton directeur. Immédiatement.

- Se moquer ? Interrogea Dumby-

- Maël résiste au vésitaserum depuis longtemps …

- Donc, tout ceci n'était qu'une farce ?

- Je crains que oui …

- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard pour mensonge.

- Je n'ai pas menti, juste omis de dire des détails …

- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard pour insolence.

- J'ai juste répondu à vos questions.

- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir fait trembler le château

- Eh ! Mais vous n'avez pas de preuves … Ceci est totalement injuste …

- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard pour refus d'obéir à un professeur.

- Professeur Dumbleodre interrogea d'un ton à faire geler un glaçon Maël

- Oui ?

- Ne croyez pas que ce qui vient de se passer en restera là.

- Des menaces, monsieur Snape ?

- Non, je vous préviens juste.

- Sachez tout de même, Albus, que vous avez administré une potion illégalement à l'un de vos élèves, et que si il y a des retombés de cette affaire qui me semble peu justes, j'irais porter plainte… finit le père de Maël.

- Dispersez-vous les enfants ! Ce n'est rien qu'une farce de Maël …

- Pourquoi aucun des autres Snape ne nous a dit qu'il résistait à la potion ?

- Personne ne nous l'a demandé.

- Cette famille me tuera grommela McGonagall en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

La fin du dîner se déroula relativement bien, à part avec l'arrivée d'Oscar, 5 ans et des poussières qui hurlait comme un possédé que William lui avait pris son lapin …

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi voudrais-je de ce si joli petit lapin tout doux ? Se défendit le jeune homme de 20 ans

- Parce que tu veux te venger de que je t'ai pris Bob.

- Je te signal mon cher frère de 5ans, que tu ne parles pas bien français. S'immisça Nicolas

- Je m'en fiche !

- C'est bien triste, tu fais honte à notre famille.

- T'es qu'un gros intello … pourri !

- Oscar, il est tard, Victor a du commencer à lire l'histoire sans toi…

- Il aurait pas fait ça, hein ?

- Je crains que si

Oscar partit en courant de la grande salle en hurlant un retentissant :

- J'espère que tu finiras chauve, William !

- Si tu tombes malade, ne viens pas l'infirmerie, ou tu auras deux fois plus de chance d'ne ressortir dans un été bien pire que tu y es entré !

- Gamin ! Rit Alexander

- Je ne te permets pas.

- Et bien il se permet tout seul … Finirent en cœur Nicolas, César, Analissa et Maël …

Maël n'avait pas dit mot, et il se leva à la fin du cours et dit à Analissa :

- Tu sais que je ne te quitterais jamais, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… Répondit-elle timidement.

- Pourquoi doutes-tu de moi ?

- Pourquoi ressorts-tu cela maintenant ?

- Car j'y ai réfléchis … Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Non, je ne doute pas.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu peur ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne te quiterrais pas.

- Ni papa et maman ?

- Non

- Ni Will, César, Alex, Victor et Oscar ?

- Non. Je te le promets. Et pourquoi voudrais-je retourner chez des gens qui m'ont abandonné ?

- Je ne sais pas … Ce sont comme même tes véritables parents.

- Les enfants, intervint Kathie, je ne crois pas que discuter de tous ces problèmes devant l'ensemble de l'école soit très intelligent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Et Maël, ce sujet est dur pour toi, on en discute en famille.

- Ce n'est pas dur. Vous êtes ma famille. Les autres ne sont rien. Et je le dit haut et fort, pour les petits cerveaux qui n'aurait pas capté : J'ai été adopté, je ne suis pas l'enfant biologique de Maman et Papa !

Un grand silence tomba dans la grande salle, mais ne s'en souciant pas, Maël reprit :

- Je suis un Snape, quoi qu'il arrive. Mes parents ont procédé à une adoption par lien du sang, ce qui explique la ressemblance, et mon apparence jamais plu ne changera. Je suis un Snape, j'ai été élevé comme tel, et je le serais toujours. Même si mes parents biologiques étaient milliardaires, je ne les aimerais pas. Ils ont abandonné leur gosse. Ce sont que des sales pourritures…

- Un lien du sang ? Severus, êtes-vous fous ?

- Je ne crois pas …

- Moi, j'ai de sérieux doutes, ajouta par derrière Maël … qui reçut une claque sur l'arrière de la tête …

- Mais maintenant, il est votre fils aux yeux de la loi, et vous lui avez transmis vos gênes, il est maintenant votre fils biologique !

- C'est l'idée effectivement.

- Mais, vous ne connaissez pas ses parents, ils sont peut être en vie, et le recherche…

- Ils l'ont abandonné.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, pour un lien du sang, il faut l'accord des parents biologiques !

- Nous avons reçu un accord spécial. Et maintenant, pourrions-nous arrêtez de parler de ma vie privée en public ?

La grande salle était en état de choc, les liens du sang était extrêmement rare, cela revenait à changer de parents, l'enfant recevait les gênes de ses nouveaux parents, et avait l'apparence qui l'aurait eu si c'était sa nouvelle mère qui l'avait porté en son sein … Il devenait une nouvelle personne. C'était une décision très réfléchie qui ne se prenait pas à la légère, et il fallait normalement en plus, l'accord des anciens parents, accord dont les Snape s'étaient apparemment passé… Mais on est un Snape ou on ne l'est pas…

- Cela explique la peur d'Analissa !

- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'énerva la petite fille …

Les élèves partirent se coucher dans un brouhaha infernal, les rumeurs allaient bon train … Maël, suivi d'Analissa, de Blaise, de Théodore et de Pansy partit vers son dortoir, il entra toujours en compagnie de sa petite bande et se retourna :

- Pourriez vous m'expliquer la présence de si pure jeune fille dans l'antre des grands méchants garçons ?

- Méchants, peut être, mais surement pas grand ! Intervint Pansy …

- Je voulais éclaircir un point, Maël … Dit sa jumelle, en coupant court à un début de dispute …

- Lequel ?

- Pourquoi avoir révélé ça à toute l'école ?

- Pour que personne ne fasse plus attention au fait que le château est tremblé !

- Maël … Maël … Maël … Tu nous étonneras toujours !

- Les hommes sont si semblables … Un rien les distrait.

- Donc, tu couvres tes arrières ?

- Effectivement.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu as quelque chose à voir avec le tremblement du château. Assura Théodore.

- Effectivement.

- Et que tu résistes bel et bien au véritaserum.

- Effectivement.

- Es-tu capable de développer un peu plus tes réponses ? Questionna ironiquement Blaise

- Effectivement.

- Et bien, fais le !

- Je fais ce que je veux. Se défendit immédiatement Maël en recevant de regards furieux.

- Aurais-tu s'il te plait l'extrême gentillesse de nous expliquer comment tu as réussi à faire trembler le château de fond en comble ?

- Je pense l'avoir.

- Alors, explique-nous.

- D'accord.

- Maël, ton petit jeu suffit ! Nous sommes entre amis, nous ne révélerons rien, et nous t'aiderons dans la mesure du possible. Mais arrêtes de jouer à ce jeu. On sait très bien que tu gagneras !

- Ne flatte pas son égo, Analissa !

- Il est déjà si surdimensionné ! Rajouta Pansy

- Revenons dans le vif du sujet je vous prie Intervint Théodore.

- Alors, Maël ?

- Je suis rentré dans le bureau du vieux fou alias Dumby pour les petits cerveaux !

- Mais c'est impossible !

- A moins d'avoir le mot de passe !

- Que tu n'avais pas !

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je suis Maël Snape.

- Là n'est pas là question. Intervint Analissa.

- Alors quelle est-elle ?

- Ce n'est pas Comment que nous devrions te demander, car tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas Maël Snape pour rien … Mais la question serait plutôt Pourquoi ?


	11. Et le temps passa

Lord La Folle vous fait une révérence ! ^^

En premier lieu, merci pour les reviews ! J'en reçois encore, et elles sont souvent plaisantes … Ce qui me rend bizarrement heureuse !

Les reproches qui me sont souvent faites sont :

- Les fautes d'orthographe. Mais je ne pense pas prendre de bêta pour autant. Désolé.

- Le manque de cohérence. Mais c'est une fiction, donc je suis sensé pouvoir faire ce que je veux, et en plus je suis Lord La Folle … ^^

- Un scénario de base un peu déjà vu. Si vous n'aimez pas, il ne faut pas lire ! Je suis désolé si vous avez l'impression que c'est du « déjà-vu » mais bon !

- Trop de dialogues. En même temps, je n'aime pas les fictions où les personnages ne parlent quasiment jamais. Les gens normaux parlent ! Et avec les Snape, c'est pas du genre silencieux, navré ! ^^

Voilà, c'était ma période : il faut absolument que je me justifie ! Désolé si je vous ai ennuyé !

_Petite recherche _: Connaissez-vous une fiction qui raconte la correspondance entre Harry et un prisonnier, c'est évidemment un UA, et je crois que c'est un HPLV, mais je ne suis pas sure. Si oui, ce serait très aimable de votre part de me laisser le titre et l'auteur que je puisse aller à la lire ! Merci d'avance.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents (évidemment si les autres vont ont pas lu … ^^)

**Chapitre 10 **

- Pour des recherches concernant Flamel. J'ai découvert, chers confrères ou consœurs, que Poudlard abritait la pierre philosophale ! Mais pour cela, j'ai du déjouer les barrières et protections de notre illustre Dumby !

- Ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçue ! commenta Pansy

- Tu l'as dit l'ami ! Ajouta Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que la pierre philosophale ? Interrogea Théodore.

- C'est une pierre qui contient un liquide qui rend immortel quiconque le boit régulièrement, c'est ainsi que le très célèbre alchimiste Nicolas Flamel est encore en vie, sa femme aussi, mais c'est de moindre importance …

- Pourquoi est-ce de moindre importance ?

- Car nous nous éloignons du vif du sujet. Vint la réponse froide de Maël.

- Oh, par pitié ne joue pas l'indifférent. Tu n'as que 11 ans.

- Et c'est bien assez pour connaître des vérités que beaucoup ignorent.

- Oh, par pitié ne joue pas le vieux savant. Tu n'as que 11 ans.

- Et c'est bien assez pour pouvoir juger des gens.

- Oh, par pitié ne joue pas le philosophe. Tu n'as que 11 ans.

- Et c'est bien assez pour avoir ses propres idées.

- Oh, par pitié…

- STOP ! Intervint Blaise, vous nous cassez les oreilles.

- Tu connais des expressions moldus ?

- J'ai une éducation tout de même.

- Tu es sang-pur. N'es-tu pas sensé méprisé les moldus ?

- Les sang-purs sont des exemples. Ce sont les aristocrates. Ils se doivent d'être au courant de tous et d'avoir des références en tout genre. Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu en utilises si souvent ?

- Chacun son passé.

- N'as-tu pas peur des représailles des sang-purs Serpentard qui ont des préjugés ?

- J'ai des connaissances. Personne n'osera se dressait contre moi.

- Des connaissances ?

- Chez les sangs-purs.

- Comme qui par exemple ?

- Toi, Théodore, Pansy …

- Nous ne sommes que des premiers années.

- Je connais aussi Draco.

- Il te déteste !

- Mais il prendra ma défense malgré tout. Nous avons été élevés ensemble. Et quoi qu'il arrive, entre nous il y aura toujours quelque chose, que ce soit de la haine et de l'amour. Mais jamais il n'y aura d'indifférence.

- Que de beaux mots !

- Evidemment … Ceux sont les miens ! Répliqua avec une vantardise évidente le jeune Maël.

- La pierre philosophale est conservée à Poudlard, tu dis ? Demanda Théodore.

- Tu ne perds le nord toi ! Rit Blaise.

- Oui, elle l'est.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu le sais ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Et bien … Rien.

- Alors pourquoi t'être donné tant de mal ?

- Pour voir le regard du citronné quand je lui annoncerais. Et pour pouvoir la protéger. Entre de mauvaises mains, elle serait redoutable. Flamel aurait du la détruire. C'était mieux pour tous. Au lieu de ça, égoïstement il la garde juste pour ne pas mourir.

- Mais quel aurait été l'intérêt de la créer ?

- Le fait de se savoir à l'intelligence de le faire.

- Serais-tu devenu modeste ?

- Non. Je trouve juste qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne devrait pas changer. L'homme vit et puis meurs. C'est ainsi.

- Ouah … T'es drôlement philosophe ce soir, mon chou ! Intervint Pansy en détendant l'atmosphère.

- Mais qu'aurais-tu fait si c'était toi qui l'avais ?

- C'est vrai, Maël, c'est plus simple de parler quand on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

- Ce que j'en aurais fait ?

- Oui.

- Je l'aurais gardé pour moi. Et me serais vanté autour de moi. J'aurais reçue des récompenses, et serais devenu riche, enfin encore plus riche que je ne le suis maintenant.

Et sur ces mots qui représentaient entièrement Maël, ce dernier fit demi-tour et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Il revint dans un pyjama à motif de fleur.

- Tu ne mets jamais de haut de pyjama ?

- J'aime sentir contre mon torse nu la chaleur d'Analissa.

- Pervers !

- Pff …

- Tu l'as dit l'ami. Rajouta Blaise.

- Bonne nuit, les gars.

- Je peux rester dormir dans votre dortoir, il y a un lit de libre.

- Ok. Mais ne te plains si tu te fais réveiller par des gémissements …

- Maël ! S'exclamèrent en même temps tous ses amis.

- ça va … J'ai rien dit !

A quelques mètres de là, Alexander essayait de faire avouer son meilleur ami, le blond à moitié coincer dans son lit, se faisait menacer par un oreiller …

- Je ne me rendrais jamais !

- T'es bien un Malfoy, mon frère !

- Evidemment. Et toi un Snape, qui d'autre oserais menacer un pauvre garçon innocent ?

- Innocent, laisse-moi rire !

- Je t'en prie.

Et Alexander éclata d'un rire clair et sonore…

- Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu t'intéresse à mon petit frère ?

- Je ne m'y intéresse pas. Il était normal que je sois curieux, tu as vu les obscénités qu'il a proférées ?

- J'ai vu de la jalousie quand il a parlé de baisé avec Rusard. Et comme tu es gay…

- Comment tu sais que je suis gay ? S'étonna Draco.

- Je suis un Snape et qui plus est ton ami !

- Franchement ?

- Tu ne mates pas les filles, et dans les vestiaires de quidditch, tu reluques les gars.

- Observateur.

- Et oui ! Donc tu es vraiment gay ?

- Tu n'étais pas sur ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai presque dis ça au hasard !

- Et je suis tombé dans ton piège ?

- C'est l'idée oui ! Tu contais me le dire quand ?

- Plus tard.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis un peu jeune pour être sur de mes choix. J'ai 13ans.

- Bientôt 14.

- En janvier.

- Ouais. Et on est en Novembre.

- Tu craques sur mon frère ?

- Non ! Ça m'intriguait juste de savoir s'il pouvait y avoir d'autre gay …

- Mais, il n'y a que les moldus qui ne tolèrent pas les homosexuels ! Le nombre de couple gay sorciers est assez élevé, vu que grâce à la magie, ils peuvent avoir des enfants !

- Ouais, mais pas sur que mon père apprécie comme même.

- Pauvre vieux.

- Je ne suis pas vieux ! Se renfrogna Draco. Je suis juste super beau.

- Avec tes longs cheveux blonds, des yeux gris glacials, ta peau si blanche, ton nez fin et ta silhouette délicate … Je craque !

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- C'était trop tentant !

- Merci.

- J'aurais toujours était là pour toi, mon frère.

Le ton était formel, plein de confiance et d'amitié. Alexander était dans l'un de ses rares moments où le sérieux prenait une grande place.

- Je sais. Et si tu m'avais rejeté, t'aurais eu du mal à survire aux années qu'il te reste à vivre à Poudlard….

- Quel gentil ami j'ai là !

- Merci

- Donc tu ne craques pas sur mon frère ?

- Non !

- Réponse trop rapide, teint qui pâlit très légèrement plus pâle. Tu mens.

- Mais il est comme même très beau !

- C'est sur. Mais il est très jeune. Trop.

- Il est très mature.

- Mais il reste un enfant.

- Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

- Comment ?

- Si froid, si indifférent, si arrogant. Pourquoi considère-t-il quasiment tout le monde comme des moins que rien ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire.

- Il y a donc quelque chose.

- Oui… Mais toi, il t'aime bien.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. S'il ne t'aimait pas, il serait froid avec toi, là il te répond. Et comme il l'a dit il ne répond qu'à ceux qu'il respecte.

Un sourire béat s'étala sur le visage de Draco, tout de suite stoppé par un petit chiffre :

- 11ans.

- De toute façon, je vais profiter de la vie ! Je le trouve juste mignon.

- Je te préviens comme même Draco, tu es peut être mon frère de cœur. Mais il l'es aussi. Et si tu le blesses, tu es mort.

Le ton était glacial, polaire, à en faire pâlir d'envie les pingouins ! Mais rien à côté de ce que Maël était capable de faire.

A ce moment, Analissa débarqua dans un grand t-shirt blanc qui lui servait de chemise de nuit, les cheveux en batailles, ses yeux reflétant sa panique :

- Alex ! Maël … Fais quelque chose !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il dort, il est en sueur, il crie …

N'écoutant pas en mot de plus, le grand frère s'élança vers le dortoir de son petit frère, suivi de Draco et d'Analissa

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et découvrirent Maël transpirant à grosse coutes, se tortillant dans tous sens, des gémissements de peur et de douleur sortant de sa bouche …

Il s'accrochait à ses draps désespérément… Alexander s'approcha de lui et essaya de le toucher, mais une bulle protectrice s'était formé…

- Analissa, va chercher les parents.

Au même moment, Nicolas et César arrivèrent alertés par Blaise et Théo …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Un cauchemar je suppose…

- Réveille-le !

- Impossible, sa magie le protège.

Tandis que les frères se disputaient pour savoir quoi faire, les parents Snape franchirent la porte en courant :

- Maël ! S'écria Severus.

- Mon bébé ! Surenchérit Kathie.

- Allez chercher l'infirmière.

Severus sorti sa baguette et essaya de briser les défenses de son fils, au même moment, Mme Pomfresh entra dans la pièce accompagné du professeur McGonagall qui discutait avec elle quand César était entré dans l'infirmerie en hurlant que son frère était en danger.

- Eloignez-vous de lui.

- Il n'arrive pas à se réveiller. Il souffre, faites quelques chose ! Hurla Kathie.

- Vous êtes ses parents, parlez lui … Rassurez le, vous ne pouvez pas le toucher, mais il peut entendre votre voix, dites lui que tout va bien, qu'il ne risque rien. Dites lui où il se trouve, maintenant !

- Maël, mon bébé, tu fais un cauchemar, réveille toi, tu es à Poudlard.

- Maël, Tu es avec nous. Ta famille. Reviens.

Les parents essayèrent toutes les gentillesses qu'ils connaissaient, mais Maël restait en proie à une douleur surement horrible. A bout de nerf de voir son fils souffrir, Severus s'écria :

- SALE GOSSE ! TU N'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI MAINTENANT ! REVEILLES-TOI OU JE TE PROMETS QUE TU NE REVERRAS PLUS LA LUMIERE DU JOUR !

- Mr Snape ! Le gronda l'infirmière, mais au même instant Maël ouvrit des yeux plein de confusion.

- Maël ! S'exclama sa mère en se jetant sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, ce n'est rien, c'est fini…

Maël se blotti dans la chaleur réconfortante sous les regards attendris du professeur McGonagall, le sale gamin était donc capable d'émotion, pourtant aucune larmes ne coulaient sur ses joues …

Mme Pomfresh lui donne un remède pour mieux dormir et tous se dispersèrent calmement…

Maël se rendormit avec sa sœur qui le serrait encore plus fort, et à la place du traditionnel Bonne nuit, il grogna :

- Si je meurs étouffé, tu l'auras sur la conscience.

Un petit rire lui parvint, et les l'ensemble du dortoir s'endormit, pendant que presque toutes les personnes qui avaient assistés à la scène se demandaient en quoi consistait le cauchemar qui avait rompu le masque de froideur du petit garçon.

Le lendemain, Poudlard s'éveilla sous les cris de William. Le pauvre garçon hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son précieux hibou avait disparus. Il était entrain de réveiller l'ensemble des habitants du château, et de se faire par la même occasion un grand nombre d'ennemi… Mais le silence ne tarda pas à revenir quand Nicolas brandit l'oiseau entre ses mains … S'en suivi une dispute dont le motif était très flou dans la mémoire de Maël, il se souvint juste avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre, et se fit alors ce qu'il devait se faire … Maël répliqua avec talent, avec grâce, avec amour … Enfin, surtout avec force et une sérieuse envie de vengeance.

Le professeur Quirell qui avait eu la malchance de passer par là, essaya vainement de les séparer, mais n'obtint qu'un œil au beurre noir. Personne ne remarqua le professeur Flitwich qui s'apprêtait à passer dans le couloir où la bataille faisait rage, faire demi-tour discrètement, mais après tout, comment voulez-vous qu'un homme de son âge, et de sa carrure puisse y faire quelque chose ?

L'arrêt de la guerre eu lieu quand Victor sortit de sa chambre en suçant son pouce, liant tous ses frères contre lui pour se moquer tous leurs souls du pauvre enfant qui ne le sut jamais, mais reçue une admiration sans faille de la part du professeur Flitwich qui regardait la scène à l'abri derrière un grand mur…

Et c'est dans cette routine que se déroulèrent 6 mois dans Poudlard, entre les insolences, les disputes, les crises de nerf, les demandes de démission de certain professeur qui furent aimablement refusé, les plaintes, les espoirs que les Snape disparaissent sans raison …

Maël s'était mis à dos tous les professeurs, et Analissa avait ruiné sa couverture de petite fille sage en s'écriant un jour sur une Lily Potter qui grondait injustement un Serpentard qui avait soi-disant poussé son précieux Evan : Vous n'êtes qu'une moins que rien, à peine bonne à crever avec les charognards !

Poudlard apprit également que Nicolas était un génie en français, capable de pires horreur, et des meilleurs présents … Qu'il pouvait écrire des textes tout à fait splendide, sans aucune fautes, capable d'identifié un auteur rien qu'a son style d'écriture, connaissant par cœur nombre de poème, de biographie et autre …

Mais la plus grande surprise que reçut Poudlard fut que César avait triché lors de la répartition, le choixpeau lui avait demandé un calcul d'une grande complexité auquel il avait répondu à une vitesse étonnante, les élèves découvrirent avec stupeur qu'il avait enfaite caché dans la poche de son jean une petite machine qui faisait les calculs extrêmement vite appelée calculatrice. Surprise qui confirma sa présence à Serpentard…

Nous étions donc maintenant au début de mois de juin, et pendant que César révisait ses BUSES avec passion, et que Nicolas ne levait pas le petit doigt pour faire ses révisions concernant ses ASPICS, Maël et Analissa partaient vers leur cours d'astronomie enseigné par la très discrète Sinistra Aurora, et pendant qu'ils étaient sensé regarder les étoiles, Maël s'endormit faisant encore perdre des points à sa maison … Points qui furent vite rattrapés par sa jumelle, celle-ci trouvant que le nombre d'ennemi de son frère montait beaucoup trop rapidement !

Mais au dîner, alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, le professeur Quirrell arriva dans la grande salle en hurlant :

- Un Troll ! Dans les cachots …

Et il s'évanouit. Un silence se fit dans la grande salle et Maël dit très froidement :

- Quel professeur incompétent.

Puis des hurlements de paniques retentirent de partes et d'autres.

- SILENCE ! Rugit Le directeur. Gardez votre calme je vous prie.

- Je crois que c'est trop tard. Commenta Maël.

- Gardez vos réflexions pour vous, Maël. Le fit taire le professeur McGonagall qui était devenu allergique à ce gamin prétentieux.

- Les préfets vont raccompagnez tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Nous nous occupons de tout.

Les élèves obéirent, mais en tournant à un couloir, les Serpentard croisèrent les rouges et ros, et les traditionnelles insultes fusèrent. Maël se contentait d'ignorer la maison ennemie quand il surprit une conversation :

- Hermione. Elle n'est pas là. Dit Ron Weasley, plus connu sous le nom de la belette

- Où est-elle ? Interrogea Evan Potter

- Je crois qu'on lui a fait de la peine, en la traitant ainsi. Elle a du s'enfuir pleurer quelque part.

- Surement dans les dortoirs.

- Oui.

- Alors pas d'inquiétude.

Maël regarda dégouté les deux garçons. Ces pauvres gars ne connaissaient vraiment rien à leu amie. Maël si, en effet durant toute l'année, il avait passé du temps avec elle, son intelligence, son investissement dans tout ce quel faisait rendait sa compagnie agréable à Maël, sa sœur et ses amis. Mais, ce rapprochement l'avait un peu isolé des autres Gryffondor, et pour ne pas faire d'Hermione un souffre-douleur, il avait mis fin à leur amitié de façon un peu …Brutal, ce qui s'était terminé avec un Maël sonné par les coups qu'il avait reçu et une Hermione en larme, pendant qu'Analissa et Pansy se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas révéler la vérité à leur amie, que Théodore voyait la « seule personne ayant une intelligence semblable à la sienne » s'éloignait de lui, et que Blaise se lamentait déjà des mésaventures qui retombaient toujours sur la Gryffondor pendant qu'il ne serait pas là pour la protéger…. Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis… Mais Hermione s'était rapprochée des élèves de sa maison.

Maël savait pertinemment qu'Hermione étant Hermione, elle ne serait surement pas parti pleurait dans les dortoirs, de peur des regards et questionnements, et qu'elle devait surement s'être réfugié dans un endroit où Ron et Evan n'oserait pas aller. Les toilettes des filles. L'évidence sauta aux yeux de Maël, et tout en se promettant de faire payer à Evan et Ron d'avoir fait de la peine à une « fille bien dont il appréciait la compagnie ». Il partit vers les toilettes des filles, sa sœur se lançant à sa suite, sous les yeux étonnés du reste de la bande auquel elle avait crié :

-Couvrez-nous !

Maël et Analissa coururent vers les toilettes des filles, même si Analissa ne savait pas pourquoi. Ils arrivèrent et en bon gentlemen Maël entra sans prévenir de sa présence, ils trouvèrent une Hermione recroquevillée derrière un lavabo et entre elle et Maël, un immense Troll …

- Hermione, ma pauvre, le destin s'acharne vraiment sur toi. La salua Maël.

- Maël … Aide-moi, s'il te plait.

La petite fille avait les yeux plein de larmes retenus …

- Maël, va chercher les professeurs ! S'écria Analissa

- Elle va mourir le temps que l'on s'en aille.

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Tuer le Troll.


	12. La musique et nous

Kikou !

En tout premier, Merci pour à tous ceux qui m'ont aidé à retrouver la fiction que je cherchais !^^ Je l'ai d'ailleurs lu et elle m'a beaucoup plu, il est bien triste qu'elle n'avance plus !

Ensuite, je dirais Merci aux reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir … et m'encourage dans l'écriture du chapitre suivant !

Les Questions :

Quand les Potter, Rémus et Sirius découvriront-ils la vérité sur Maël ?

Durant la deuxième année de Maël, ils auront de sérieux doutes, mais ce n'est qu'en 4ème année qu'ils seront vraiment sure ! Du moins, je pense, peut être que cela ira un peu plus vite …

Quand la relation Maël/Draco évoluera-t-elle ?

Il faut pour qu'elle évolue que Maël soit un peu plus grand ! Donc patience … !

_Infos sur l'orthographe : _Je n'aime ne pas me prendre des reproches ! Je sais que je fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographe, et j'essayerai d'y remédier en me relisant et autre donc ma vitesse de publication va peut être diminuer … Mais je ne prendrais pas de bêta, cette histoire est la mienne, avec ses fautes. Et si cela vous dérange j'en suis désolé…

Ah j'oubliais ! On m'a reproché que durant la lecture de mes dialogues, on perdait l'interlocuteur facilement, on ne savait plus qui parlait. Je vais donc essayer de diminuer ce défaut !

Et maintenant … Je me tais ! Qui a ciré de joie ? ^^

**Chapitre 11 **

- Non, mais tu es fou ? S'insurgea Analissa

- Il m'a pourtant semblé que non. Tu brises mes espoirs ! Rétorqua Maël

- Maël ! Analissa ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Hurla Hermione en évitant un coup de massue…

- Evidemment… Excuse-moi !

- MAËLLL !

Maël finit enfin par réagir et bondit vers le Troll

- Salut ami !

Un unique grognement lui répondit. Maël mit en marche sa fameuse intelligence tant redouter. Son but : Tuer le Troll. Facile. Contraintes : Garder Hermione et Analissa en vie. Plus compliqué.

Maël envoya un puissant _Expulso _sur Hermione lui évitant ainsi de mourir écrasé sous un lavabo. Puis il poussa sa sœur hors de porté du Troll. Mais au moment où il éloignait le danger de sa jumelle, le Troll abattit sa massue sur lui, il n'eut que le temps de faire un bond loin du monstre, mais sa baguette fut expulsée loin de lui. Maël paniqua, la magie sans baguette, il ne savait pas faire. La bête se dressait maintenant devant lui. Et Maël ne put s'empêcher de lancer un charmant :

- Les vêtements assortis, tu connais ?

- MAËL ! Fut-il de suite réprimer par une sœur qui commençait à douter de l'envie de survie de son frère, et une Hermione qui se demandait si en réalité, le jeune garçon n'était pas un peu fou …

Mais au même instant, le Troll frappa une porte qui explosa envoyant des débris partout dans la pièce et Analissa en reçut un dans le bras, la blessant jusqu'au sang et lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

C'est alors que le visage de Maël perdit toute émotion, le côté insolent venait de disparaître, l'insouciant garçon qui se moquait d'un Troll n'était plus. Son visage ne reflétait aucun sentiment. Ses yeux brillaient froidement, et Maël s'élança vers la bête lui assenant un coup de pied dans le ventre d'une puissance insoupçonné mais qui ne fit que reculer très légèrement son adversaire, durant les quelques secondes d'étonnements du monstre, il se jeta sur sa baguette et s'en saisit, puis s'en laissait le temps au Troll de répliquer, il murmura sur on ton glacial :

- _Stupéfix_ !

La bête se stoppa quelques instants, laissant le temps à Maël d'hurler un plus puissant :

- _Crucio _!

Le monstre se mit à trembler de douleur, et Maël pensa que le tuer ne ferait pas bonne impression auprès des habitants de Poudlard. Le sortilège étant un impardonnable ! N'hésitant pas plus, il fit léviter la massue jusqu'à la tête du Troll pour l'assommer et son ennemi tomba à terre. Maël sourit, et ses yeux reprirent des couleurs pendant que l'ensemble des professeurs arrivaient et découvraient une scène qui resterait dans leur mémoire pour un bon bout de temps, Maël souriait froidement à un Troll inconscient, peut être mort, tandis qu'Hermione pleurait dans son coin, Analissa, du sang coulant de son bras, la serrant en tremblant tout autant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea le professeur MacGonagall

- Je… J'étais aux toilettes quand ce Troll est arrivé. Pleura Hermione, Heureusement, Maël et Analissa sont arrivés et m'ont sauvée …

- Comment saviez-vous qu'elle était là ? Questionna le professeur Chourave.

- C'est Maël qui s'est mis à courir et je l'ai suivi. Chuchota Analissa.

- Maël ?

- Je savais qu'Hermione pleurait dans les toilettes. Répondit-il

- Jeune homme, faudra-t-il que nous posions toutes les questions ou daignerez-vous nous raconter cette histoire ?

- J'opte pour la première option ! Polémiqua Maël

Un ensemble de soupir lui répondit, mais après tout le professeur de métamorphose l'avait bien cherché, qui se frotte à Maël, s'y pique !

- Comment saviez-vous que votre amie pleurait dans les toilettes ?

- Car c'est à cause de moi qu'elle pleurait… rétorqua Maël en recevant des regards pleins d'incompréhension de la part de ses deux amies.

- Mais encore ? Soupira MacGonagall, bien décidé à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, même si il fallait pour ça pousser ses limites de patience à bout. Ce garçon allait la tuer.

- Je lui ai dit qu'entre nous ce n'était que du sexe. Lâcha Maël.

Et les bouches des professeurs tombèrent littéralement, ce garçon … ce garçon n'était vraiment pas normal.

- Ce n'est pas vraie, professeur ! Se défendit Hermione, choquée que l'on puisse la croire aussi débauchée que Maël.

- On s'en doute ! La coupa Severus Snape en entrant dans la pièce, puis en apercevant sa fille blessée se précipita vers elle.

- Il ne vous ait pas venu à l'idée de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie ? Rugit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en attrapant la main de son fils puis en les tirant vers le dit lieu tandis que tous les professeurs, un peu honteux, le suivait en bafouillant des excuses, le mixte de l'austère maître de potion et du père inquiet était aussi touchant qu'effrayant. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent le professeur Quirrell boitant un peu, Maël repéra qu'il venait du couloir u troisième étage, et son cerveau fit de lui même diverses hypothèses, partant d'une partie de jambe en l'air très violentes qui fut vite écartée : Qui coucherait avec un laideron pareille ? au vol de la précieuse pierre philosophale, en passant par la chute dans les escaliers, ou une blessure du à son évanouissement. Le professeur se mêla à la petite troupe sous les regards scrutateurs de Maël. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresch les accueillit d'un air désolé en se saisissant d'Analissa. Elle la coucha dans un lit blanc et partit chercher de quoi la soigner sous le commentaire très sarcastique de Maël :

- Jolie couleur. Peut être un peu trop … blanc …. !

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Le réprima William en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Ce n'est jamais le moment ! Se récria le coupable.

- Alors tu ferais mieux de moins parler, gamin. Le taquina son grand frère.

- Frère indigne.

- Plaisir retourné.

- Me voir te procure tant de plaisir ?

- Comment va ma petite sœur préférée ? L'ignora William.

- C'est ta seule petite sœur. Grogna Maël en se faisant toujours ignoré. Il soupira et se concentra vers sa sœur qui grimaçait de douleur.

- Mr Snape. Comment avez-vous battu le Troll, puisque le motif de votre présence reste assez … flou !

- Un _stupéfix_ qui déstabilisa la chose, me permettant de faire léviter sa massue jusqu'à l'assommer.

- Vous dîtes ça comme si c'était des affaires courantes ! S'indigna le professeur Chourave.

- Chacun sa vie, professeur ! Répliqua Maël

- Insolent !

- Il n'em…em …pêche que so..son expl.. expl…oit mérite des félicit… ta…tations. Intervint Quirrell

- Merci de cette phrase en ma faveur qui semble vous avoir demandé tant d'effort. Le nargua Maël

- Silence Maël. Dit son père, Quirrell a raison.

- En effet ! Le soutint le professeur Chourave.

- Allons. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard pour désobéissance aux consignes. 20 points en plus pour actes héroïque. Concéda la directrice de rouges et ors.

- Et 5 points en moins à Gryffondor pour ne pas savoir utiliser des sortilèges basiques. Ajouta Severus avec son immanquable justice que lui seul comprenait.

- Et maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoir.

- Merci chuchota Hermione aux jumeaux en partant.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. Rétorqua Maël

- Contente d'avoir pu d'aider. Lui répondit plus gentiment Analissa.

- Tu ne l'as pas aidé ! Tu t'es contentée de paniquer ! Précisa Maël

- On ne contrarie pas une blessée. Se fit-il gronder par son frère.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je m'en vais en compagnie plus agréable… ou pas ! Fit Maël en s'en allant.

- Au revoir, mon frère que j'aime rien qu'à moi ! Le taquina William

- Au fait, Bob est coincé sous le linge salle d'Oscar. J'ai veillé à ce qu'il dorme au chaud, tu vois ! L'acheva Maël en quittant pour de bon la pièce sous un hurlement de désespoir.

Mais déjà les pensées de Maël dérivaient vers d'autres chemins. La vengeance s'emparait de son être et une furieuse envie de frapper la première personne qu'il croisait l'envahit, heureusement pour le pauvre troisième année qui s'avançait pas là, Maël se contrôla et préféra réfléchir à un plan pour filer une honte sans pareille au gosse pourri gâté, alias Evan Potter.

Et heureux du résultat trouvé, il se remit à pensé à Quirrell, le professeur ne lui inspirait pas confiance… Et les intuitions de Maël se révélaient, selon lui, toujours vraie.

Il marcha jusqu'à son dortoir, se sentant bien seul. Ne sachant quoi faire, ses devoirs étant finis, il s'assit dans un canapé à côté de Draco et engagea la conversation :

- Bonjour Draco.

Le concerné le regarda comme si il venait de lui pousser deux têtes …

- On se déteste, non ?

- Evidemment. Rétorqua Maël, mais je m'ennuie, et ta compagnie est distrayante !

- Distrayante ! Un Malfoy n'est pas distrayant !

- Un Malfoy … Pff, quelle devise ! Critiqua le petit garçon aux yeux vert.

- Et bien ce n'est pas mieux que votre : Je fais ce que je veux !

- Au moins, nous c'est utile ! Répliqua fièrement Maël qui sentait déjà son moral remontait, la compagnie de Draco lui était agréable, c'était l'une des seule personne qu'il respectait pour son réparti et son caractère, mais ça l'intéressé ne le saurait jamais

- Pour ce que ça vous sert ! Vous êtes totalement incontrôlable ! Commenta le joli blond.

- Je me contrôle parfaitement ! C'est juste que je ne fais pas comme tout le monde, moi ! Le nargua Maël

- Parce que tu oses insinuer comme c'est ce que je fais ? S'énerva Draco.

- Je n'insinue rien … J'énonce des faits !

- Sale petit … commença le prince des Serpentard.

- Eh ! Les garçons ! Les interrompis une préfète.

- Je ne te permets pas tant de familiarité ! Répliquèrent froidement les deux garçons, toute trace de sentiments ayant fuit leurs visages.

- Et bien, tu auras au moins réussi à les mettre d'accord sur quelque chose ! Ergota Alexander en s'asseyant entre les deux garçons.

- Salut Alex' ! L'accueillit son petit frère.

- Pourquoi viens-tu rompre ma tranquillité ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- C'est mauvais pour nous ça …. Murmura un Serpentard quelque part dans la salle.

- Je t'ai entendu ! C'est mauvais pour toi ça … Le singea Maël.

- Maël, laisse ce pauvre quatrième année tranquille ! Le gronda Nicolas en entrant dans la salle commune, comment va Analissa ?

- Elle reste en observation à l'infirmerie, mais n'a rien de grave. Répondit plus sérieusement le petit garçon.

- Bien. Tu as donc combattu un Troll, petit frère ? Enchaina César n'aimant pas la place de spectateur.

- C'est logique. Il allait blesser une personne dont la compagnie ne met pas désagréable.

- Qui ? Questionna Alexander.

- Hermione Granger.

- La sang de bourbe ? Le coupa Draco.

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi. On ne choisi pas ses parents. C'est une fille aimable et intelligente, avec qui la discussion peut prendre des tournants intéressants.

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer, une puissante voix sortie de nulle part leur signala que le dessert était servi dans la grande salle, la menace étant parti. Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers le promis, moelleux au chocolat et glace à la vanille ….

Ils entrèrent bruyamment dans la salle où trônait déjà le dessert tant attendu… Maël s'assit entre Blaise et Théo à côté duquel Pansy avait pris place. Ils entamaient joyeusement le dessert en discutant du combat entre Maël et le Troll, quand une horde de Hiboux se déversa dans la grande salle. Deux vinrent se poser près du professeur de potion, les colis avaient une taille assez impressionnante pour l'un, et gracieuse pour l'autre. Tandis que Severus inspectait suspicieusement ses paquetages, Maël se leva et se dirigea avec délicatesse vers son père, il se place face à lui et dit :

- Ils sont pour moi.

- Et en quoi ? Rétorqua le père douteux sur le contenu des colis.

- Ce sont nos instruments.

- COMMENT ? Cria son père.

- Ce sont nos instruments. Répéta Maël doucement, comme à un enfant qui ne comprenait pas le français.

- J'avais compris ! Mais il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas les amener.

- Des motifs n'étaient pas corrects. Réfuta son fils

- Et pour qui te prends-tu pour juger mes motifs ?

- Maël Snape. Répondit le concerné.

- Ce gamin va me tuer ! Grogna le maître de potion.

- Puis-je les récupérer ?

- Après tout, c'est ma faute, hein ? Chuchota le père en recevant des regards plein de pitié, qu'il retourna avec une touche … de mépris en plus !

- Entièrement. Tu as choisi de m'adopter et Tu as choisi la devise de la famille.

- … Se contenta de répondre Snape père

- Alors je peux ? Insista Maël

- Oui. Abdiqua la terreur de Poudlard, aussi connu comme le papa inquiet d'une famille de fous !

Maël s'empara des colis, et se dirigea sans ajouter mot vers la sortie avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage, mais pour ceux qui le connaissait bien, on pouvait distinguer dans ses yeux une leur de bonheur profonde. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte, la faisant claquer dans un grand bruit qui fit autant sursauter les malades que les soigneurs. Sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes, il marcha plus calmement jusqu'au lit de sa jumelle, tout en faisant léviter les instruments derrière lui, dès qu'elle vit les paquets, Analissa poussa un cri de joie :

- Comment tu les as eu ?

- Je me suis fait passer pour Papa ! Répondit Maël comme si c'était normal et courant.

- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Analissa en s'emparant du plus gros coli.

- Je sais. Tu veux en jouer ? Questionna son frère.

- Bien sur ! Répondit-elle en commençant à déballer le paquet, et sous les yeux ébahis des patients et de l'infermière, le gros volumineux paquetage révéla une harpe … Analissa sourit et s'en saisit avec joie, un doux sourire reflétant sa véritable personnalité éclaira son visage, poussant les personnes présentes à se demander combien de couverture elle avait, en premier lieu, elle avait paru innocence et gentille, en deuxième elle s'était révélée manipulatrice et cruelle, et voilà qu'elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui venait de recevoir un présent qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps !

Maël l'observait calmement, sans dire un mot, il n'avait pas ouvert son paquet, mais le tenait contre lui le regardant avec envie par moment et dégout par d'autres s'attirant des regards curieux. Analissa quant à elle se leva de son lit, et s'assit sur une chaise derrière la Harpe qu'elle fit basculer sur son épaule, et lentement avec douceur, elle se saisit d'un accordeur et remit dans les bonnes tonalités sa harpe. Et très lentement, avec passion, elle posa ses doigts sur les cordes … Et encoure plus lentement, avec majesté, elle commença à jouer, le morceau débutait lentement, puis montait en vitesse, les nuances variaient d'une reprise à l'autre, des pianos, des pianissimos, des fortes, des fortissimos … Des rondes, des blanches, des noirs, des croches, des doubles croches … Des soupirs, des silences, des demi-soupir … La musique envahissait la pièce, la mélodie touchait le cœur de tous les spectateurs, même les personnes ne connaissant rien à la musique ne pouvait que s'incliner devant tant de douceur et de passion mêlée avec talent. Analissa joua avec délicatesse un long glissando, mais elle ne le clôtura pas avec une note finale, elle le laissa en suspend, l'ensemble de son public attendait la note suivante, et avec une passion dévorante, elle reprit son morceau sans douceur, plus avec fébrilité, les notes s'enchainaient de plus en plus vite, les arpèges fusaient, ses deux mains se répondaient avec ardeur … Elle acheva sa prestation sur un accord parfait de la main gauche et d'une très légère arpège de la droite. Un silence de respect s'installa, chacun savourant l'instant de plénitude. Analissa dont les yeux s'étaient fermés durant son morceau s'ouvrirent lentement et une moue stupéfaite se glissa sur sa face en voyant devant elle une foule de gens, en effet beaucoup d'élèves comme de professeurs s'étaient approchés en entendant la douche mélodie. A Poudlard, les élèves sachant jouer d'un instrument étaient rares, la magie pouvant vous faire entendre n'importe quel morceau, les sorciers préféraient l'écouter que la jouer, trop de difficultés …

- C'était splendide, mademoiselle ! S'écria le professeur Brûlopot, une vieille femme qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques.

- Merveilleux ! Surenchérit l'infermière

- Ensorcelant ! Continua MacGonagall

- C'était de l'Analissa Snape. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais ranger ta harpe dans noter dortoir. Lui dit Maël très froidement.

- Maël … Chuchota Analissa.

Mais le jeune garçon se leva et tenant dans une main son propre instrument toujours emballé, il fit léviter la Harpe de sa sœur derrière lui et quitta l'infirmerie. Au moment où il allait franchir les portes, il lança un doux :

- C'était jolie.

Puis il s'en alla d'une démarche fière, toute trace de gentillesse ayant disparu de son visage alors qu'un sourire se peignait sur celui de sa jumelle.

- Qu'ils sont étranges. Commenta l'infirmière.

- Vous ne savez rien. La fit taire William, Bravo Analissa, toujours au point à ce que je vois !

La fillette rougit et fit un bisou sur la joue de son frère, qui sourit en la prenant dans ses bras, puis en l'attaquant de chatouille.

Les adultes regardèrent la scène avec attendrissement, les Snape étaient si froids et indifférents, si irrespectueux et arrogants que l'on en oubliait facilement qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, enfin William plus vraiment, mais William restant William, il étati encore un grand enfant !

Il planait en revanche une ambiance un peu curieuse, que Lily Potter rompit :

- Magnifique Analissa, mais William, que voulez dire par « vous ne savez rien » ?

- Mon frère avait décidément une fois de plus raison, même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer. Vous êtes idiotes. Ce que je voulais dire par là, madame, ce que vous ne savez rien. Vous n'êtes pas au courant … Vous comprenez ?

- Insolent ! Je vous demandez de nous éclairer ! Pourquoi Maël a-t-il réagi comme cela ? Questionna le professeur de DCFM,

- Madame Potter, reprit William, je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde en quoi que ce soit.

- Mais … Contra Lily, il est mon élève et il est très puissant. Il faut que nous en sachions plus sur lui… Il pourrait perde le contrôle. Je vais trouver.

- Silence. Eructa Severus Snape en entrant dans la pièce. Mme Potter, je vous prierais une fois encore de ne pas vous occuper des affaires de ma famille.

- Mais … Essaya encore Lily

- Tu as ton gosse, j'ai les miens. Je ne cherche pas à connaître l'histoire d'Evan, bien qu'elle soit évidente. Un gamin pourri gâté qui a toujours ce qu'il veut et se croit puissant, alors qu'il ne l'est pas.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Hurla Lily

- Et bien je me permets tout seul ! Rétorqua Severus.

- Et on s'étonne de l'éducation de ses enfants… Baragouina le professeur MacGonagall

- La discussion est close. Lily occupe toi de tes affaires, je m'occupe des miennes. Au faite, Analissa, une vraie merveille ton morceau ! Finit Severus en quittant la pièce.

Maël était rentré à son dortoir, avait déposé la harpe de sa sœur dans la salle commune avec un sort de protection puis s'était assis sur un fauteuil et n'en avait plus bougé, se contentant de fixer son paquet. Il finit par l'ouvrir, découvrant un violon. Ses yeux se firent vides, il était dans ses souvenirs. Un frisson le parcourut. Et tout doucement, Nicolas qui lisait dans un coin de la salle commune se leva et parcourut sous les regards curieux la distance le séparant de son frère… Il dit doucement :

- Maël ? C'est fini, tu sais …

- Oui… prononça Maël d'un ton vide, semblant toujours être ailleurs, et sous les regards surpris des Serpentard, il se blottit dans les bras de son frère … Nicolas le serra contre lui, et murmura :

- Je viens de m'arrêter dans un moment passionnant pour toi… C'est que je t'aime, comme toute notre famille, quoi que tu ais fait, tu le sais ?

- Oui … Répondit Maël d'un ton aussi vide que distant. Il se leva et sous le regard désolé de son frère, parti dans sa chambre avec une lenteur majestueuse, tenant entre ses mains son violon …

Il dormit mal cette nuit, des souvenirs le hantant … Mais le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla avec cette même arrogance et insolence qui lui était coutumière, il s'exclama :

- On a DCFM en première heure ?

- Oui … Répondit prudemment Blaise.

- Je vais m'amuser ! Les moments tristes m'énervent ! Rétorqua Maël, une lueur sadique dans le regard…


	13. Il y les choses et les trucs

CoUcOu !

En tout premier : Merci aux reviews !

Un Merci tout particulier à chibi-fun dont les reviews m'amusent particulièrement, je suis profondément peiné qu'elle me déteste … ^^ ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant !

Et un autre à nounou qui me dit à chaque chapitre : super !

Alors, on m'a demandé de mettre les dernières phrases du chapitre précédent en début de chapitre, ce que je vais faire, mais il est possible que j'oublie parfois … Honte sur moi ! En espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas !

Je sais le mystère quant au passé de Maël s'épaissit ! Mais la solution arrivera bientôt dans trois ou quatre chapitres grand maximum !

Et le combat contre Quirrell/Voldemort arrivera surement avant la résolution de l'énigme concernant le passé de Maël !

Certains soupçonnent un lien entre le violon et le passé de Maël … Bravo aux petits malins !

La relation entre Draco et Maël/Harry apparaitra quand Maël entrera en troisième année. Et ma fiction contera un grand nombre de chapitres je pense, dans les 30 au moins je crois mais rien n'est sure, peut être n'y en aura-t-il que 20 …. Comme d'habitude, j'improvise !

Toutes les années de Maël se trouveront dans la même fiction, bien que je pense faire comme des ellipses temporelles !

_Il dormit mal cette nuit, des souvenirs le hantant … Mais le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla avec cette même arrogance et insolence qui lui était coutumière, il s'exclama :_

_- On a DCFM en première heure ?_

_- Oui … Répondit prudemment Blaise._

_- Je vais m'amuser ! Les moments tristes m'énervent ! Rétorqua Maël, une lueur sadique dans le regard…_

**Chapitre 12 **

Maël se leva et s'habilla prestement, sa bonne humeur revenue, si l'on pouvait qualifier son humeur de « bonne » …. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle où il repéra une place libre à sa table, mais au moment où il allait s'asseoir, Analissa accompagnée d'Hermione entra dans la pièce provoquant un silence pesant. Gryffondor et Serpentard ensemble ? Maël sentit le malaise et décida de commencer à s'amuser tout de suite… Sa célèbre patience s'étant envolée … Il se leva et serra très fort dans ses bras Hermione en chuchotant :

- Joue le jeu, ma puce.

Hermione leva vers lui un regard choqué et apeuré, jouer le jeu de Maël se révélait souvent très difficile voir impossible. Et il l'avait appelée ma puce ? Mais sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer Maël commençait déjà à se changer les idées :

- Hermione, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, tous les risques que tu as couru à cause de moi. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te mettrais dans des états pareilles, je promets de ne plus recommencer, jamais plus ! Si j'avais su que tu allais réagir ainsi… et les circonstances étaient contre nous, que tu sois allé pleurer dans les toilettes passe, mais ce Troll, j'ai eu si peur pour toi … Je croyais qu'Evan et Ron viendrait te soutenir dans cette dur période mais il n'en a rien été et je culpabilise tellement, tu aurais pu être tuée… Et cela aurait été ma faute. Je jure de ne plus jamais rompre avec une fille comme je l'ai fait avec toi, mes mots étaient cruels et injustes. Mais avant de te redonner de faux espoirs qui te briseraient, je tiens à préciser que mes pensées suivaient la même direction que celle que j'ai exprimé, j'aurais juste pu y aller de façon plus douce et fine. Te jeter ainsi était méchant et inutile. Il est vrai que je considérais notre relation basé sur le sexe et juste sur ça, mais j'aurais du prendre en compte ton cœur de Gryffondor. Moi, c'était pour le sexe, pour me défouler après les crises entre mes différents frères … Mais toi, tu le prenais à cœur, et je t'ai brisé, et par ma faute tu as failli en mourir. Mais je ne suis pas le seul responsable n'est ce pas ? Tes amis auraient pu se renseigner sur ton état, essayer de te consoler, te chercher en ne te voyant nulle part, je suis navré que ce n'ait pas été le cas, car je sais que cela te donne encore plus de peine … Mais c'est avant tout ma faute, et je culpabilise tellement …

- Culpabiliser ? Toi ? Le coupa César en observant Maël comme une bête de foire.

- Evidemment ! Que crois-tu que j'aurais pu faire en pareille situation ? Rétorqua Maël toujours dans sa comédie.

- N'importe quoi, tu n'as jamais culpabilisé, tu ne t'es jamais excusé auprès de quelqu'un, tu n'as pas un remord et c'est ainsi depuis toujours …

- Tu me brises le cœur … Répliqua Maël

- Maël, cesse cette comédie immédiatement ! Tu martyrises Hermione. Le réprima sa mère du bout de la grande salle.

En effet, toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient tus, faisant honneur au don pour le théâtre de Maël, certain se demandait où se cachait la part de vérité, et ou allait l'exagération. Une chose était sur, Evan et Ron se faisaient tous petits en ce moment sous les regards furieux de leur confrère rouges et ors, sévères des Serdaigle, plein de pitié des Pousouffle, et empli de mépris pour les verts et argents, on n'abandonne pas ses amis, quel que soit la maison de Poudlard. Dumbledore décidant que tout ceci n'allait pas en sa faveur et que s'il ne clarifiait pas les choses, Evan allait être ridiculisé, les Gryffondor passeraient pour des débauchés et les Serpentard pour des nobles au grand cœur, quoi que cela fût tout de même exagéré … Il se plaça donc derrière son pupitre en forme d'aigle et annonça d'une voix chantante qui sonnait faux aux oreilles de Maël :

- Il est vrai que Miss Granger pleurait dans les toilettes quand le Troll est arrivé, et qu'elle s'est ainsi trouvée en danger. Maël et sa sœur l'ont donc secouru car ils se trouvaient au bon endroit au bon moment. Mrs Potter et Weasley ne savait pas que leur amie pleurait. Quant à la raison qui a poussé Miss Granger dans un tel état, je ne la connais pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit causée par une rupture, je trouve en tout cas, Mr Snape et Miss Granger trop jeunes pour faire l'amour …

- Je vous corrige, professeur, nous ne faisions pas l'amour, nous baisions. Interrompit Maël

Des murmures scandalisés s'élevèrent de parte et d'autre, ce petit n'avait qu'11 ans. Et Hermione Granger, Miss-je sais-tout serait une personne débauchée ? Heureusement, Analissa intervint en la faveur de la pauvre Hermione qui rougissait à vue d'œil et maudissait intérieurement Maël :

- Je précise à toutes les personnes présentes en ces lieux, qu'Hermione n'a couchait avec personne, elle n'a qu'11ans et est une fille sage. Concernant Maël, je peu affirmer qu'il n'a pas couché avec Hermione.

- Mais il a déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? S'enquit une voix, soulevant la question que tous se posaient.

- Evidemment. Sous Vesitaserum, j'ai avoué avoir baisé avec Rusard ! Répondit Maël.

Un silence lourd tomba dans la grande salle …

- Je démens ce fait. Contra Kathie Snape, Maël résiste au Vesitaserum, et cet affirmation n'est donc pas forcément vraie.

- Mais pas forcément fausse non plus ? S'enquit quelqu'un.

- Pourriez-vous je vous pris, arrêter de parler de ma vie sexuelle devant l'ensemble de Poudlard ? Ricana Maël

- Donc tu n'as couché avec personne ? Insista la voix qui se trouvait être un Pousouffle choqué par ce gamin.

- Personne n'a dit cela. Contra Maël. Je n'ai juste pas couché avec Hermione et Rusard. Merci Merlin ! Ce n'est pas contre toi Hermione, mais coucher avec Rusard ? Brrr …

- Mais … Commença la voix.

- Je crois que cette conversation va s'arrêter là ! Intervint le père de Maël.

Le ton était tellement froid et tranchant que personne n'osa piper mot, mais tous se questionnaient intérieurement. Tandis que le professeur MacGonagall pensait : _Ce gamin va_ _me tuer_, que Lily Potter cogitait : _Ce gamin est diabolique ! _, Le Pousouffle se lamentait : _Et moi qui a 17 ans suis toujours puceau !_

Sans s'occuper plus des émois qu'il avait provoqué Maël s'en alla, trainant derrière lui sa sœur qui était assaillie sous les questions, personne n'osant parler directement à Maël, sa présence inspirait le respect et la crainte, contrairement à sa jumelle qui renvoyait une image plus fragile.

Ils se rendirent en cours DCFM et Maël jugea bon de prendre la place d'un autre élève, trouvant sa chaise trop abimé et son bureau trop bas, l'ancien propriétaire de la chaise, un Pousouffle s'inclina devant lui et ne demanda même pas à récupérer sa place, ce que Mrs Potter constata en entrant dans sa salle de classe et elle s'écria furieuse contre son élève indiscipliné :

- Rends-lui sa place !

- Il n'en a pas fait la demande. Rétorqua Maël

- Maël … Tu n'en as pas assez de toujours créer des ennuis où que tu passes ? Questionna Lily

- Certains ne partagent pas votre avis.

- Tu n'en as pas assez d'être collé tous les soirs ou presque ? Continua-t-elle

- Votre compagnie est charmante ! Répliqua Maël

- Tu n'en as pas assez de te mettre tous les professeurs à dos ? Enchaina-t-elle

- Je suis sur d'en avoir toujours au moins un avec moi !

- Tu n'en as pas assez de sécher les cours qui ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Ce que je fais durant ce temps est très profitable à mon éducation … Répondit moqueusement Maël.

- TU N'EN AS PAS MARRE DE REPONDRE JUSQU'A AMEN ? S'énerva la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Amen ! Lui rétorqua insolemment Maël et seul un grognement de rage lui répondit. Durant toute la durée du cours, Maël ne cessa pas de répondre, d'ignorer les questions et de bavarder avec son voisin, à tel point que Lily Potter a bout de nerf le renvoya de cours.

Maël sortit dignement et en souriant, comme si son bute depuis le début de l'heure avait été de se faire expulser de cours, Analissa le regarda partir inquiète … Le regard de son frère ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Maël prit la direction du couloir du troisième qui est comme tous les élèves de Poudlard le savant totalement et irrémédiablement interdit, sous risque de punitions sévères, mais aussi de blessures graves ou même de mourir … Mais Maël restant Maël, il se dirigea vers le lieu tranquillement. Les couloirs étaient déserts, la plupart des élèves étant en cours ou dormant encore, il fallait juste qu'il évite les professeurs qui n'avaient pas de classe en première heure. Il marcha vers la petite porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'énorme chien à trois têtes si sa mémoire était bonne, et elle l'était, personne n'oserait en douter. Mais au moment où il s'approchait doucement de la porte sa baguette à la main, il aperçu le professeur Quirrell qui arrivait par l'autre côté du couloir, le premier réflexe de Maël fut de chercher une excuse, mais quand il vit que le professeur arithmancie lança des coups d'œil effrayé pour voir si personne ne l'avait suivi, il décida plutôt de se cacher, ne se rendant pas compte que son résonnement était l'inverse de celui qu'un garçon de 11 ans aurait eu dans cette situation …

Il vit le professeur poussé la porte et entendit l'énorme chien aboyait férocement … Tendant l'oreille il écouta son professeur maugréer :

- Oh, toi, mon petit, je trouverais comment te mettre à terre facilement, ce gros ballot de garde chasse va tout m'avouer, pas de chance d'avoir un maître si idiote, hein ? Mais avant, nous allons encore essayer quelques sortilèges, tu ne peux pas être insensible à la magie, n'est ce pas ?

Les aboiements redoublèrent comme en protestation aux insultes proférés par Quirrell envers le maître du chien.

Maël écoutait surprit les paroles du professeur, se disant que l'homme devait être fou pour parler à un chien … Mais il se reprit et songea plutôt à la raison qui poussait cet homme à défier une telle bête, il voulait la pierre philosophale, c'était sur. Mais pourquoi ? Maël réfléchissait, ses neurones tournaient en tout sens prête à exploser aurait dit César très intelligemment … Maël pensa qu'il devrait prévenir quelqu'un, mais Maël Snape étant Maël Snape, il se méfiait de tous, les seuls personnes en qui il avait confiance était sa famille. Ses frères et sœurs ne pourraient rien y faire, et sa mère ne devait pas être au courant de la présence de la pierre, et son père dirait que ça ne les regardait pas, ou ne le prendrait pas au sérieux, et il se demanderait comment son fils connaissait la pierre philosophale, et tout ce remue-ménage parviendrait aux oreilles de vieux fou … Il fallait donc agir seul. Cette décision de se mettre en danger s'était prise en quelques minutes de réflexion, pas assez selon certain et déjà trop pour Maël … Il fit demi-tour, cherchant les réponses à ses questions, tout en songeant que cette pensée était idiote, de quoi pourrait-il chercher les réponses mis à part à des questions ?

Au moment où il tournait à un couloir il se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius Black qui chantonnait gaiement, rien que ce sourire niais, cet air tellement gentil mit Maël dans une colère froide, ne remarquant pas l'humeur houleuse de l'élève, le professeur de duel le salua d'un ton joyeux :

- Bien le bonjour à toi !

- Bonjour. Répliqua d'un ton glacé Maël, éducation oblige. Il n'était comme même pas impoli et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de juger les gens sur l'apparence, bien qu'il semblait que Mr Black soit réellement de bonne humeur, souriant et farceur à longueur de temps, en tout cas il l'était durant ses cours, et ça faisait presque un an que Maël le côtoyait !

- Mais c'est un Snape ! Maël, non ? Continua Sirius en prenant une moue enfantine

- Effectivement. Rétorqua toujours aussi froidement le concerné.

- Tu es si distant ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Questionna le professeur.

- Non.

- Non, tu n'es pas distant, ou non tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Je ne vous aime pas. Vous et votre si petit cerveau qui ne comprend même pas une réponse d'un mot. Lui répondit d'un ton cinglant Maël

Sirius resta sans voix, c'était bien la première fois qu'une personne ne l'appréciait pas, mis à part Snivillus évidemment… Ah ! Mais Maël était le fils de Snivillus alors, pourtant tous les autres Snape l'aimait bien et riait souvent avec lui, il était même allé diner avec Severus, Kathie, William, Victor et Oscar dans leur appartement …Il faisait des parties d'échec contre Nicolas, durant lesquelles il perdait systématiquement, aidait dans ses devoirs César qui se finissaient toujours dans un grand n'importe quoi, et discutait sympathiquement avec Alexander qui lui avait révélé trouver sa compagnie agréable ! Un ensemble aussi étonnant que plaisant, qui aurait cru que Sirius Black pourrait devenir aussi ami avec Severus Snape et sa famille ? Mais c'était grâce à Rémus qui l'avait obligé à être poli, à s'excuser de ses erreurs passé, et maintenant Rémus et Sirius était très amis avec les Snape, autant qu'ils auraient du l'être avec les Potter si leur amitié ne s'était pas arrêté là … Mais malgré tout, il ne connaissait pas bien Analissa qui était gentille et aimable avec lui mais sans aller au-delà, pas de moment de fous rires comme avec Alexander et César, ou de casse-tête finissant dans des situations assez originales avec Nicolas et Victor, ou de courses-poursuites après Oscar dans Poudlard. Analissa suivait son jumeau, ces deux là avait vraiment un lien très fort songea Sirius, mais son attention se dirigea vers Maël, ce garçon était si froid, et ne l'aimait pas apparemment, Sirius lui admirait profondément ce gamin qui en une année scolaire en avait fait autant que les mauradeurs en toute une scolarité, mais pas dans le même style, pas de farces rigolotes, non plutôt des casse-têtes sans fin, des réponses insolentes, une froideur à faire pâlir d'envie les glaçons d'arctique comme d'antarctique. A ce moment, Maël reprit avec ironie :

- Désolé de vous avoir vexé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Et moi je suis Merlin ! Dit Sirius en réponse au ton très hypocrite du garçon.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie est lassante, énervante, et fatigante, ni que votre personne me gêne profondément, ni que je ne vous supporte pas, mais je dois aller en cours !

Ce ton hypocrite amusait autant qu'il énervait Sirius qui demanda comme même :

- Et pourquoi ne te trouves-tu pas en cours en ce moment ?

- Une certaine personne ne se rend pas compte que ma présence lui serait profitable pour arriver à intégrer un peu d'intelligence, ne trouvant pas de solutions à son difficile problème, et craignant encore plus de me coller ne voulant pas être plus que nécessaire en ma charmante compagnie, elle finit pas trouver pour affirmer son autorité de professeur l'idée de me renvoyer de cours, pensant surement que j'attendrais sagement derrière la porte, chose que comme vous pouvez le constater je ne fis pas. Tout ceci entrainant cela je me retrouve en votre présence. Satisfait ? Lui expliqua Maël

- Oui Oui… Grogna Sirius en prenant pitié du professeur, le gamin n'était vraiment pas facile à vivre, lui-même en ayant fait les frais à nombreuses reprises. Et qui ce professeur ?

- La Potter.

- On dit Professeur ! Le gronda Sirius en ne plaignant plus du tout sa collègue. Ses sentiments envers cette dernière était très loin de ceux qu'il avait pu éprouver autrefois, celle qui fut sa meilleure amie était désormais au mieux une connaissance, au pire une immonde personne qu'il méprisait selon ses humeurs …

- Alors, Black, je vais vous laisse. Finit Maël en s'en allant.

- Impolie ! Le rattrapa Sirius, je n'ai pas fini de discuter avec toi !

- Moi si ! Rétorqua Maël.

- N'es-tu donc pas curieux, ne désires-tu pas en savoir plus sur moi ? Questionna alors Sirius en changeant totalement de sujet.

- Quel est le rapport ? Interrogea Maël qui s'était arrêté.

- Je me demandais juste pourquoi je m'entendais bien avec tout le reste de ta famille et pas avec toi ? Et je voulais y remédier… Pour ça il faut apprendre à se connaître. Lui dit Sirius.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Ce serait dommage …

- Etes-vous en couple avec Rémus Lupin ? Interrogea alors Maël, passant outre le résonnements louches de Sirius Black.

- Quel question ! Rit le concerné, ravi de voir que sa démarche portait ses fruits et que Maël s'intéressait à lui.

- Vous allez y répondre ? Demanda Maël bien que son ton sembla un autoritaire pour une question …

- Oui, je suis avec Rémus. Pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ?

- Pour savoir s'il y avait des gays à Poudlard.

- Ma réponse t'a satisfait ?

- Amplement. Cette information rassurera un de mes amis.

- Et qui ? S'enquit Sirius.

- Au revoir Black. Se contenta de répondre Maël en s'allant pour de bon.

Sirius regarda le jeune garçon partir, content que leur relation est évoluée, tout ne pensant que la question du garçon allait contre ses principes, poser cette question pour aider quelqu'un ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais au même instant il songea que le dit garçon n'avait qu' 11ans, il était sans aucun doute précoce, mais cela aurai été étonnant que d'autres le soient également, le petit était-il gay ? Après tout il avait dit avoir couché avec Rusard ! Mais aussi avec Hermione… Tandis que Sirius réfléchissait à tout cela, en trouvant comme même l'enfant bien en avance sur son âge, Maël marchait vers la salle de DCFM souhaitant arriver avant la fin du cours, il cogitait sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sirius, cet homme et son compagnon s'entendait très bien avec sa famille, et il s'était rendu compte qu'être en sa compagnie pouvait se révéler très divertissant, bien qu'il n'en ait rien laissé paraître. Maël trouvait l'homme amusant et sa présence fraiche et simple lui faisait du bien. Il se promit de faire des efforts envers lui et tout ceci confirma le proverbe : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement, entre chamaillerie et boutades en tout genre, Analissa joua un morceau de Harpe dans la grande salle et reçu nombre d'éloge, le public réclama alors une interprétation de Maël qui lui refusa tout net s'attirant des regards curieux, le petit était-il finalement timide ? Jouait-il mal ? Ne voulant pas entaché sa si belle réputation, Maël mit fin aux rumeurs naissantes avec un très gentil :

- Je joue aussi bien que les plus grands virtuoses, simplement je ne vais pas prendre la peine de me fatiguer pour vous. Ma sœur est trop gentille, vous ne méritez pas de l'entendre.

Le garçon venait de refroidir l'ensemble des habitants de Poudlard tout en complimentant sa sœur, faisant naitre dans les cœurs des sentiments divisés, certain le trouvait horriblement cruel, et d'autre très attendrissant envers sa jumelle … Mais le mystère planait comme même, personne ne l'avait entendu jouer, que ce soit dans des lieux isolé ou publics ….

Ne faisant fis des regards, Maël se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir en lançant un sonore :

- Nicolas, le livre pour lequel tu as retourné tout le dortoir, étranglait César, manquait de tuer Draco, détruit le lit de ton colocataire et j'en passe. Et bien je te l'ai emprunté, il est maintenant de retour sur ta table de chevet.

Et il quitta la pièce sous un hurlement de fureur qui fit trembler nombre d'élèves …

Il s'endormit rapidement, rejoint par sa sœur, mais vers minuit il se réveilla un mauvais pressentiment en lui, un malaise le fit frissonnait et il sortit des draps sécurisants, et quitta le dortoir toujours dans son pyjama qui se résumé à un bas de pyjama à motif de petits canards faisant diverses activités, parant du brossage de dent à une danse très animé en passant par les canards espions … Il descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune où il vérifia que personne ne le surveillait. On n'est jamais assez trop prudent.

Sortant dans le couloir de Poudlard, il songea que le couvre-feu étant amplement dépassé, et que peut être des professeurs ou Rusard faisaient des rondes, mais Maël savait pertinemment que à cette heure, la personne de garde devait être très fatiguée et beaucoup moins attentive … Il se dirigeait inconsciemment vers le couloir du troisième étage quand il surprit une discussion entre Son père et sa mère, il avait oublié que leur appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage juste devant les escaliers qu'il devait emprunter. Il allait passer son chemin connaître les détails de l'intimité de ses parents ne l'enchantait pas mais sa mère hurla :

- JE NE VEUX PAS Y CROIRE !

- Chut, Kathie … La fit taire Severus, tu vas réveiller Oscar et Victor.

- C'est tout simplement inconcevable. Continua Kathie.

- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Lui répondit le père de Maël d'un ton désolé.

- Tu voudrais que eux, eux … les parfaits citoyens … est abandonnés leur enfant et en est gardés un autre ?

- La carte est formelle. Lui rétorqua sur le même ton qu'avant le professeur de potion.

- Ce n'est qu'une invention de gosse, Severus … Protesta Kathie

- Tous les détails coïncident. Je préférais ne pas le savoir, mais c'est ainsi… Affirma Severus.

- Je ne veux y croire…. Severus, tu te rends compte de se que cela représenterait ?

- Bien sur… Répondit-il, il ne faut lui dire tout de suite …

- Oui …Accepta Kathie, cela le briserait et peut être voudrait-il partir, ces gens sont si riches et connus… Mais au faite, comment t'es-tu procuré cette carte ?

- C'est la carte des Maraudeurs, confisqué par Rusard il y a nombres d'années, et récupéré par les jumeaux Weasley assez récemment, et de nouveau confisqué mais par moi cette fois, et tu étais là quand Sirius nous a révélé comment elle fonctionnait …

- Tu es bien sur que c'est de Maël dont il s'agit et pas d'un autre élève ? Insista Kathie.

- Certain, j'ai vérifié un nombre de fois incalculable ! Répliqua Severus

- Il n'y aucune autre possibilité ?

- Nous en avons discuté des heures ma chérie, dit le père de Maël … Et ses yeux, ils sont d'un vert brillant, beaucoup plus que ceux d'Analissa ou que les tiens … Et même le lieu où nous l'avons trouvé correspond … Autant de coïncidence, ce n'est pas possible et la carte ne s'est jamais trompé.

- C'est irréfutable, n'est ce pas ? Questionna tristement Kathie ?

- Oui. Affirma Severus. Notre fils, Maël Snape est Harry Potter.


	14. Réflexion

Bonne journée (ou soirée^^)

Merci une fois encore à toutes les reviews, si ça vous énerve tant pis parce que je vais le dire à touts les chapitres, en fin si je reçois des reviews !

Un Merci encore à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris !

J'espère une fois de plus vous plaire …

Je remercie également les lecteurs qui me laissent une review à chaque chapitre ou presque, ils se reconnaitront !

Infos : Je me sers encore de ma fiction à des fins personnelles … Honte sur moi ^^

Je désirerais donc savoir si quelqu'un connaissait une fiction sur Harry Potter où il est le calice d'un Draco (ou Tom) vampire, ou une fiction où il est le compagnon d'un Draco(Ou Tom) garous … Je n'ai pas de fictions précises en tête, juste une où il y ait de la romance, et on le dominant est possessif … Voilà, merci d'avance !

Avis aux inscrits sur : Ne vous moquez pas de moi ni de mon niveau en anglais …Vous êtes en mesure de m'aider … Qu'est ce que un Poll ?

En me relisant je fus étonné du grand nombre de paragraphes interminable … En espérant que cela ne vous gêne pas trop …C'est un chapitre plutôt porté sur la réflexion, je m'en étonne moi-même.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Nous en avons discuté des heures ma chérie, dit le père de Maël … Et ses yeux, ils sont d'un vert brillant, beaucoup plus que ceux d'Analissa ou que les tiens … Et même le lieu où nous l'avons trouvé correspond … Autant de coïncidence, ce n'est pas possible et la carte ne s'est jamais trompé._

_- C'est irréfutable, n'est ce pas ? Questionna tristement Kathie ?_

_- Oui. Affirma Severus. Notre fils, Maël Snape est Harry Potter_.

**Chapitre 13**

Maël se figea à l'entente de la phrase, il ne savait comment réagir, mais bien vite il se rendit compte si il restait planté là il ne tarderait pas à s'attirer des ennuis. Faisant demi-tour, il regretta d'être sorti de son dortoir… Et comme si cela pouvait effacer tout ce qu'il avait entendu, comme si ça pouvait annuler ce qu'il venait de surprendre, il retourna dans son dortoir, c'était peut être un rêve … Maël avait toujours eu un problème avec sa condition d'adopter, lors de ses 8 ans, il se sentait un peu différent du reste de sa famille, et quand ses parents lui avez avoué qu'ils l'avaient adopté, il avait eu l'impression de ne pas appartenir à cette famille si heureuse, et il avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle au plus grand désespoir qui ne savait plus quoi faire, et pour finir le jeune gamin de 8ans et demi avait tout simplement fugué … Mais ça Maël ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Non plus jamais il n'y repenserait, comme il ne toucherait plus à son violon symbole des événements qu'il avait vécu …

Maël analysait la situation, il était le fils des Potter, le frère de l'Elu, il avait été abandonné par cette même famille qui n'avait apparemment pas cherché à le retrouver. Il avait été élevé et aimé par les Snape. Ils étaient sa vraie famille et l'avait nombre de fois prouver. Il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître l'identité de ses parents biologiques, mais la bombe était lâchée comme auraient dits les moldus … Et les dégâts semblaient lourds. Arrêtant là les métaphores douteuses, Maël découvrit que ses parents étaient des idiots finis, et son frère un sale gosse pourri gâté incapable de lasser lui-même ses chaussures. Mais ils étaient ses parents. Et Maël ne savait plus quoi pensait … Alors au lieu de retourner dans sa famille adoptive, il courut, sans savoir où exactement, mais il courut jusqu'à se trouver devant une porte. Il reconnut celle de l'appartement de Sirius et Rémus et laissant pour une fois sa fierté de côté il toqua à la porte en tremblant, il devait parler à quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à sa famille mais à qui il faisait confiance, et les deux hommes correspondaient à ses critères bien que leur relation soit toute nouvelle, même un peu précaire. D'un autre côté Maël songea que Black et Lupin n'étaient peut être la meilleur solution à cause de leur lien avec les Potter, mais il était trop tard … Maël ne voulait pas être seul, à ce moment il était comme n'importe quel petit garçon de 11 ans, qui avait besoin de réconfort, sa carapace, ses faux semblants, son arrogance, sa froideur, sa distance, tout ça n'était plus….

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant Sirius et Rémus, quand ils virent le petit garçon planté devant eux tremblant un peu, ils furent très surpris mais ne firent aucun commentaire lorsqu'il se réfugia dans les bras de Sirius …

- Qui a-t-il, Maël ? Interrogea Rémus.

Maël se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Sirius en tremblant un peu.

- Maël ? Insista Rémus.

- Papa … Maman … Baragouina le petit garçon.

Ne trouvant aucun sens aux paroles de l'enfant, Sirius l'emmena dans leur chambre et le coucha dans l'unique et grand lit. A peine sa tête eut-elle touchée l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

Rémus interrogea Sirius :

- Que se passe-t-il donc ? Il est 1 heure du matin !

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi… Une dispute avec ses parents ?

- A cette heure, et un tel état pour si peu n'est pas le style de Maël. Contra Rémus, il ressemblait à un enfant de son âge, Siri !

- Il se serait fait attaquer ? Suspecta Sirius d'un ton violent, personne en touchait à ceux qu'il chérissait même si sa relation avec Maël était toute nouvelle, il était très heureux que le garçon apparemment très perturbé par quelque chose soit venu le voir … Et lui qui pensait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas !

- Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas blessé et je ne sens aucune peur sur lui. Révéla le lycanthrope.

- Alors par Merlin, qu'a-t-il ? S'énerva Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas. Et ça ne sert à rien de crier. Tu n'en apprendras pas plus comme ça. Le calma son compagnon en lui caressant le bras.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait prévenir ses parents ?

- Si il est venu nous voir, et pas eux il doit y avoir une raison. Et je ne veux pas trahir le peu de confiance qu'il vient de placer en nous. Attendons demain … Finit Rémus en partant se coucher dans le lit où se trouvait déjà Maël vu que c'était le seul lit de leur petit appartement. Sirius finit par le rejoindre en bougonnant et les deux hommes finirent par s'endormir en faisant inconsciemment barrière de leurs corps entre Maël et le reste du monde, des suppositions plein la tête …

Maël s'éveilla lendemain dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, entre deux hommes. Son premier réflexe fut de sortir sa baguette, mais il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que les deux hommes n'étaient pas des kidnappeurs d'enfants mais Sirius et Rémus … Et sa mémoire lui revint, il ne put que pousser un soupir discret pour ne pas réveiller ses deux professeurs. Il se leva et quitta l'appartement sans ajouter un mot, il n'allait comme même pas leur expliquer sa situation, les deux personnages étaient trop proches des Potter. En se remémorant les derniers événements, songea qu'il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre trop de place, qu'il n'avait pas assez réfléchi, et que maintenant Black et Lupin devaient se poser des questions. Pourtant il savait que quand ses émotions prenaient le contrôle, c'était fichu. C'est pour cela qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Il avait accumulé les erreurs. En apprenant la nouvelle, il n'aurait pas du aller chez Sirius, il aurait du s'isoler pour réfléchir au lieu de s'endormir chez des presque inconnus. Maël soupira… Il hésitait, maintenant qu'il savait qui était ses parents, il se rendit compte que Lily, James et Evan restait Mme Potter son professeur de DCFM, Mr Potter, celui de duel, et Evan l'élu idiot. Ses gens l'avaient abandonné pour vivre en une heureuse petite famille. Et si la presse savait ça …

Maël examina ses sentiments, sa méthode pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, improviser, paniquer, avoir besoin de réconfort ne lui correspondait pas. Il était très en colère contre les Potter, et il fallait l'avouer un peu jaloux d'Evan … Mais au final, sa famille était mieux. Ils étaient toujours là pour lui à leur façon, il se souvenait encore quand il était rentré dans un état déplorable de sa fugue, plus d'un an après, des larmes de joies, des embrassades, aucun n'avait posé de question sur ce qu'il avait vécu, ils avaient constaté son changement, le fait qu'il se comporte comme un adulte alors qu'il n'avait que 9ans, ils avaient compris qu'il n'était pas prêt à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais ses pensées s'égaraient, il ne voulait pas repenser à ça … D'un autre côté, les Potter étaient ses parents, Evan son frère, une vraie famille qui regrettait peut être de l'avoir laissé, l'avait cherché pendant des années … Ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient conçu.

Il finit par arriver dans son dortoir où l'attendait Analissa, Alexander, César, Nicolas et même Draco, tous les 5 biens alignés le regardaient suspicieusement.

- Où étais-tu ? L'interrogea Nicolas.

- Ne disparais pas comme ça. Surenchérit César.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas me prévenir. Commenta Analissa.

- Tu ne dois pas disparaître la nuit seul … Finit Alexander.

Draco se taisait en regardant le visage de Maël aussi froid qu'un glaçon, il s'attendait à ce que le garçon le sorte qu'il était allé coucher avec quelqu'un, ou avait martyrisé un professeur, il fut très surpris quand vint la réponse glaciale et cruelle :

- Foutez-moi la paix. Vous n'êtes même pas ma vraie famille.

Et il monta les escaliers jusqu'à son lit, alors que ses frères et sa sœur restaient bouche-bé. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça … Analissa sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, son pire cauchemar prenaient forme. Elle se rappela comme son jumeau avait fugué pendant un an, toute sa famille avait été mornes, sans vie, plus aucunes disputes, plus de réparties bien sentis …Juste un grand vide, un manque horrible, elle se souvint que dès qu'elle croisait dans la rue un garçon aux cheveux noir, elle voyait Maël, elle se souvint des plaintes, des pleurs de sa mère, et la distance de son père, elle se souvint des regards ternes, elle se souvint que sans Maël sa famille n'était plus complète. Ses frères étaient figés. Chacun se remémoraient les moments sans Maël. Draco qui était à Poudlard lors de la fugue de Maël se rappelait que sa première année dans ce collège avait été gâché, ses amis Snape étaient brisés par le départ de Maël. Mais personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi il était revenu, et ce qu'il avait traversé. Il était juste rentré encore plus cynique et sombre qu'avant…

Maël lui monta les marches en se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça … Ses sentiments n'étaient plus clair, les dernières fois où il s'était senti ainsi, les conséquences avaient étaient désastreuse, la première fois il avait fugué, et la deuxième … Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir.

Il se rendit compte que s'il voulait manger quelque chose, il devait aller dans la grande salle avant le début des cours. Mais aucune envie ne le prit d'aller en cours, ni de manger. Il resta dans sa chambre et personne ne vint le déranger. Il sécha allégrement le premier cours, de toute façon, il n'aimait pas le professeur MacGonagall. Mais Maël ne voulait pas non plus voir sa famille, que ce soit les Snape ou les Potter. Il voulait quelqu'un de neutre. Ou alors être seul. Il sortit donc du dortoir, la salle commune était déserte. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au jardin de Poudlard et flâna en réfléchissant. Et soudain, il se heurta à une pierre, relevant les yeux il aperçut une petite bicoque, il s'avança vers la porte en vieux bois quand une voix s'éleva :

- Eh ! Jeunot !

Maël releva la tête et se trouva face à un homme de … carrure importante dirons-nous … Un véritable géant aurait pu dire un autre. Retrouvant immédiatement son caractère, Maël rétorqua :

- Qui vous permet tant de familiarité ? Vous avez peut être élevé les cochons, et même surement, mais certainement pas en ma compagnie !

- Hein ? Fut la virulente réponse qui lui parvint.

- Quel manque de finesse, et de culture ! Enchaina Maël, ravi d'avoir trouvé une proie sur laquelle se défouler.

- Jeune homme, reprit plus sagement le costaud, je suis désolé si je vous ai vexé.

- Ce n'est rien … murmura Maël en pensant que le pauvre gars n'était pour rien dans ses malheurs.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Hagrid, j'aimerais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé … Etre beau, gagner de l'argent, et surtout être intelligent ! Mais pour tout ça il faudrait que je bosse à plein temps …(1) Chantonna le géant.

Et Maël ne put s'empêcher de rire, son premier véritable rire de l'année.

- Salut Hagrid ! Moi c'est Maël !

- Content de faire ta connaissance ! Répliqua gaiement Hagrid.

- Moi de même. Sourit Maël, totalement différent de ce qu'il pouvait être. Il avait décidé qu'avec ce bonhomme, il serait juste souriant, et totalement sans inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène vers mon humble demeure ? Questionna Hagrid.

- Mes pas me portent d'eux même vers une destination qui peut être m'apportera des réponses … Répondit pensivement Maël.

- Un petit philosophe ! Tu as des soucis ? Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- Je suis enfouie dessous. Dit sombrement Maël.

- Tu veux m'en parler ? Interrogea Hagrid en l'invitant à entrer dans sa bâtisse.

- Pas plus que ça. Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi ? Demanda Maël pourtant persuader que l'homme aurait déjà son idée toute faite de ce qu'il était.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à juger sans connaître. Tu corresponds pas aux rumeurs, alors je me demande, tu n'es peut être pas Maël Snape … Un autre Maël ?

- Non, je suis Maël Snape. Dit le concerné

- Les gens exagèrent ta réputation, alors !

- Pas du tout. Ils sont bien loin de la réalité. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche insolent et froid. Ils sont beaucoup trop naïfs … Répondit Maël, une lueur sadique et un peu folle dans les yeux qui confirma à Hagrid que les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses, mais pas du tout. Néanmoins il reprit :

- On se considère comme ami ?

Maël ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais il ne voulait pas non plus perdre sa relation avec le géant qui pouvait lui être utile. Bien que bouleversé, il n'en perdait pas pour autant le nord, Quirrel voulait dérober la pierre philosophale mais n'arrivait pas à franchir le chien dont le maître était apparemment Hagrid et qui détenait donc la solution. Il haussa les épaules et cela parut suffisant à Hagrid qui lui sourit gentiment. Alors, Maël demanda :

- Si tu avais été abandonné par tes parents et recueilli par une famille nombreuse et que tu retrouvais tes parents, mais que ceux-ci ne savait pas qui tu étais. Que ferais-tu ?

- Les parents m'avaient abandonné, je suppose qu'il ne voulait donc pas de moi. J'irais juste le faire payer un geste aussi méchant et lâche. Répondit le géant sans chercher plus loin, de sens derrière les mots.

Les paroles du géant étaient naturels, sans hypocrisie ni rien de très réfléchie, elle venait du cœur et Maël songea qu'il était un idiot.

Sa famille était les Snape. Les Potter étaient justes des lâches qui l'avaient abandonné pour vivre un bonheur parfait avec Evan, leur fils élu, et qui n'avaient cherché à le retrouver. Les Snape l'avait toujours soutenu et aimé, même quand il les avait reniés. C'était sa véritable famille. Le lien du sang en avait fait ses parents par le sang, sa ressemblance physique avec ses frères et sœurs, les années passaient ensembles, ils étaient une famille. Et lui n'était qu'un idiot.

Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la tanière d'Hagrid sans un mot. Ses idées derechef claires. Il se précipita vers le château, avec juste l'envie de se faire pardonner auprès de ses frères et sœurs. Il ne referait pas l'erreur de quitter sa famille. La dernière fois s'était révélée assez horrible, désastreux, mortelle …

Tout en bonne humeur de nouveau, Maël se promit de faire payer très cher, oh oui, extrêmement cher à ses imbéciles qui avaient osé mettre au monde en garçon aussi brillant que lui … Quiconque serait passé par là aurait vu dans les yeux du garçon une lueur sadique, un regard dur et froid ne permettant aucune erreur le tout sur un visage d'ange. Tout à ses manigances, Maël ne pensait plus à Quirrell et la pierre philosophale. Il se précipita vers le cours où il était sensé être en ce moment même, c'est-à-dire histoire de la magie, avec le professeur Binns. Il entra sans frapper et la classe se figea, des visages inquiets et effrayés se levèrent vers lui, ils avaient cours avec les Pousouffle et ces derniers semblaient craindre une menace imminente que Maël ne tarda pas à repérer.

- Sale Idiot ! Comment tu peux me faire ça encore ? Je suis ta famille, tu entends ? Quoi que tu ais faits, quoi tu veuilles faire, quoi que tu fasses ! Je me fiche des autres, et toi aussi. Tu m'aimes ! C'est un ordre, tu entends ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes encore ! Je t'aime Maël ! Si tu savais à quel point tu en aurais mal … Et c'est pareil pour les parents, et tous nos frères ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous laisser tomber, sale imbécile ! Tu vas le payer si tu oses ne serais-ce que faire plus de quelques heures de solitude loin de moi ! ESPECE DE VERACCASSE DEGENERE DU CERVEAU ! Et même si tu me sors une réplique bien senti, je n'en aurais que faire ! Tu ES mon frère, et tu le resteras, qu'importe les regards des gens, les rumeurs des idiots, les gestes cruels ! Et souviens-toi en bien, sale hypocrite pourri à la sauce de cactus déraillés, NOUS SOMMES TA FAMILLE ! Et tu n'en as pas d'autres ! Je t'aime. Papa t'aime. Maman t'aime. Will t'aime. Nico t'aime. César t'aime. Alex t'aime. Victor t'aime et Oscar t'aime. NOUS SOMMES TA FAMILLE ! Et ne t'avises plus jamais de redire le contraire ou d'oser nous refaire le coup de la dernière fois, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de larmes qui ont été versé, des regards vides, aucune joie, aucune vie sans toi !

Analissa venait de débiter sa tirade sous les regards ébahis et plus du tout endormis du reste de la classe. Le professeur Binns s'était figé et écoutait comme toutes les personnes présentes le discours enflammé de la jumelle très en colère. Maël la regardait avec une tendresse qui en étonna plus d'un. Le sale mioche était capable d'autre chose que du mépris ? Et avec une douceur surprenante il lui chuchota :

- Pardon.

Un unique mot qui calma sa sœur qui semblait bien parti pour repayer une deuxième tournée de cris. Elle se figea et chuchota :

- Tu t'es excusé ?

- Oui.

- Tu t'es excusé ?

- Oui, je te dis.

- Toi Maël Snape, tu t'es excusé ?

- Je viens de te dire que oui. Répondit le concerné sur un ton très calme.

- Tu ne t'es jamais excusé de toute ta vie ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je fais une erreur. Une énorme erreur. Une erreur du genre qui mérite des excuses.

- Maël … murmura sa sœur.

- Hum hum ! Attira le professeur Binns.

- Vous désirez ? Rétorqua Maël, plus aucune trace de sentiments, juste du mépris.

- Et bien … Bredouilla l'ennuyant personnage, choqué de l'arrogance du gamin qui faisait comme si il était normal de perturber un cours pour des disputes.

- Reprendre votre cours, je suppose ? Devina Maël. Vous êtes un être tellement insignifiant. Incapable de formuler ses idées. Effrayé par un enfant. Quel homme !

- Silence, jeune homme ! Se reprit l'antique professeur.

Et Maël quitta le cours, suivi de peu par sa jumelle anxieuse, elle n'aimait pas manquer son cours. Maël lui dit :

- Ne te choque pas de ce que je vais faire, ma puce.

- Que vas-tu faire ? S'inquiéta sa sœur

- Regarde et admire. Se contenta de répondre son frère

Il poussa une porte et se retrouva dans une salle de cours, où se trouvait Lily Potter et les premières années Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

- Mr et Miss Snape ! Vous devriez être en cours à cette heure !

- Et bien nous n'y sommes pas.

- Alors que diable faites-vous ici ? S'énerva déjà la professeur oubliant d'enlever des points à Serpentard tout autant qu'elle était prise dans sa colère.

- Cela. Répliqua Maël en s'avançant vers Evan et en lui assenant une claque magistrale qui le propulsa à terre.

- Evan ! S'écria sa mère en se précipitant vers lui, le garçon avait la joue rougit, et les yeux plein de larmes.

- Tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté. Tu pleures pour une claque et tu espères pouvoir vaincre Vodlemort ? Stupide.

Le ton était glacial, tranchant, plein de mépris, mais on pouvait aussi y décerner une certaine tristesse.

- Chez le directeur. Maël. Tout de suite. James t'y retrouves, je l'ai prévenu. Dit Lily en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Les autres rédigez-moi 7 pages sur les impardonnables jusqu'à mon retour. Et Analissa vous retournez en cours.

Maël obéit et se dirigea jusqu'au bureau du directeur où il lança un glacial :

- Je suis Maël Snape.

Et l'immense gardien tourna pour lui donner accès au bureau du directeur

- Comment tu as faits ça ? S'étonna James en arrivant un peu essoufflé, oubliant sa fureur devant l'action du jeune Snape.

- Etes-vous vraiment aussi idiot que vous en avez l'air ?

- Je crains que oui. Intervint Severus en arrivant à son tour. Qu'as-tu encore fait, Maël ?

- J'ai giflé un incompétent.

- Il a frappé mon fils ! S'énerva tout de suite James.

Le regard de Severus se fit pensif… puis s'illumina autant que le regard de la terreur de Poudlard puisse s'illuminer.

- Où étais-tu vers minuit, une heure du matin ?

- Je vois que tu es intelligent. Se contenta de dire Maël

- Cela explique la colère de César, la froideur de Nicolas, le visage triste d'Alexander … Qu'as-tu dit ?

- Une chose que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas dire, et qui est fausse en tout point.

- Et comment va Analissa ? S'inquiété le père de famille.

- L'affaire est réglée.

- Et comment vas-tu ?

- L'affaire est réglée.

- Je te l'aurais dit, mon fils.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Répliqua sarcastiquement Maël.

James suivait l'échange sans rien y comprendre. De quoi parlaient les deux personnages ? Cela avait l'air sérieux, car Severus n'était pas cynique, mais Maël l'était comme même … De toute façon, James n'avait jamais vu Maël autrement qu'arrogant, ironique et sadique.

Maël clôtura le dialogue par un :

- Il est seulement étonnant que je sois aussi intelligent… La porte ne va pas rester ouverte toute la journée.

Et les trois hommes, enfin les deux hommes et le petit garçon entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur d'où provenait déjà des cris furieux qui furent identifier par Maël comme étant ceux de Sirius, et si Sirius était là Rémus ne devait pas être très loin.

Alors que James toquait à la porte et que Severus le fusillait du regard, Maël poussa la porte entra dans le bureau :

- Maël ! S'écria Sirius qui se prit un coup de Rémus sur la tête en disant :

- Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là …

- En principe, les gens normaux attendent qu'on leur dise d'entrer … L'accueillit l'honorable directeur plus connu sous le nom du vieux citronné

- Je ne suis pas une personne normale ….

- Je l'aurais remarqué. Dit l'hypocrite dirlo. Le motif de ta visite ?

- Une idiote à moitié folle paniquée m'y a envoyé….

- Ne traites pas Lily de folle !

Voyant que Maël s'apprêtait à répliquer, son père mit fin aux disputes en disant :

- Mon fils a giflé le jeune Potter

- Et pourquoi, Maël ? S'enquit le directeur, intérieurement furieux que l'on puisse abimer l'élu.

- Sa tête m'énervait.

- Le motif n'est pas valable. Contra James furieux !

- C'est le seul que j'ai.

- Ce gosse va détruire mon château … Maugréa Dumbledore

- Pas avant la fin de ma scolarité en tout cas. Répondit Maël.

- Evan est-il blessé gravement ? Interrogea Severus.

- Non. Vint la réponse de James.

- Maël, tu es collé ce soir avec Hagrid.

Un sourire un peu fou apparut sur les lèvres de Maël. Il allait pouvoir obtenir une réponse concernant le moyen de neutraliser l'énorme chien, mais quand Sirius lui demanda pourquoi il souriait, il répondit plutôt :

- Il est très bon au lit …

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas il s'agit là d'une chanson française assez connu de Daniel Balavoine, le prénom est n'est pas Hagrid mais Henry.


	15. Pressentiment

Salutations amical à tous !

Merci pour les reviews une fois encore !

Je reconnais les « habitués » C'est marrant … Je suis très contente de voir que des gens suivent ma fiction !

Et j'ai trouvé une petite nouvelle (ou un nouveau, quoi que j'en doute !^^ Enfin, désolé si tu n'es pas une fille ….^^) : laralovetwilight !

Ah ! Ça me fait autant plaisir que les lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début, en même je les plains ils sont frustrés à chaque chapitre depuis plus longtemps !

Alors, j'ai vu que certains imaginaient une réaction plus mûre, mais le sujet de l'adoption est très délicat pour Maël, étant dans une famille nombreuse, il aurait eu tendance à croire qu'il contait moins que tous les autres. Et il n'a pas réagi de façon très mûre, plutôt Gryffondor, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'a que 11 ans, et il est peut être un peu ingrat, mais sur le moment il était perdu, savoir qui sont ses parents, savoir qu'il aurait pu vivre avec d'autres gens, Maël n'a que 11 ans !

Le mystère plane quant à ce qu'il s'est passé durant la fugue de Maël … Et il durera encore un peu, personne ne cherche à m'étrangler, ce n'est pas gentil ! ^^

Je vais plutôt me concentrer dans ce chapitre sur notre bon vieux Quirrell qui est comme vous l'aurez surement remarqué un prof d'arithmancie au lieu d'un DCFM, il me fallait un moyen pour torturer Lily !

Je me demande qui je vais emmener avec Maël dans a quête de la pierre philosophale, j'ai l'idée de comment les intégrer mais j'hésite entre certains personnage, vous préféreriez qu'il soit accompagner de :

- Draco et Alexander.

- Analissa et Draco.

- Draco, Alexander, et Analissa.

- Nicolas et César.

- Nicolas et Analissa.

- Evan et quelqu'un …

- Ou encore autre chose ?

Je me tais, et laisse place à l'histoire, je prends trop de place pour mon blabla !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Maël, tu es collé ce soir avec Hagrid. _

_Un sourire un peu fou apparut sur les lèvres de Maël. Il allait pouvoir obtenir une réponse concernant le moyen de neutraliser l'énorme chien, mais quand Sirius lui demanda pourquoi il souriait, il répondit plutôt :_

_- Il est très bon au lit …_

**Chapitre 14**

L'ensemble des gens mis à part Severus se figea. Tandis que le James et Rémus rougissaient, Sirius éclatait de rire, Dumby regardait suspicieusement Maël, et Severus assena sa traditionnelle claque sur la tête de son insupportable enfant. Le directeur ne sachant comment réagir les pria de partir, James n'en revenait toujours pas de l'attitude si … si … perverse de l'enfant 11 ans, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une des fameuses scènes de Maël…

Severus prit la main de son fils et le tira vers son appartement, ils entrèrent et le père appela :

- Kathie !

- Oui, qui a-t-il Sevy-chéri ?

- Maël est là. Et nous devons parler sérieusement.

- de Quoi, moi je veux retourner jouer ! Questionna la mère en entrant dans la pièce.

- De notre dernière conversation. Répondit son mari, sans faire attention à la phrase un peu particulière de Kathie.

- Oh … Je m'en souviens plus ! Rit-elle en recevant un regard suspicieux de Severus

- Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! dit Maël froidement.

- Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec nous ? Tu te souviens avant, Maël, tu étais toujours le petit bout de chou, à vouloir des câlins, qui se comportait comme un petit enfant de 3 ans alors que tu en avais 7 ! A sauter sur les lits, à collectionner les peluches. Tu étais si mignon. Ronronna sa mère.

- Insinues-tu que je ne suis plus mignon ?

- Physiquement si, Maël T'es très beau ! Mais tu es devenu si froid et distant depuis … depuis ton retour. Et tu joues plus avec nous ! Essaya lentement sa mère de peur de le vexer.

- Il y a des choses que j'ai découvertes. Ça ne sert à rien de s'attacher aux gens, maman. Au final, ils veulent toujours vous utiliser et sont méchants et cruels. Le seul moyen de survivre, c'est de l'être encore plus.

- Oh mon pauvre, bout de chou qui a grandit trop vite … Dit sa mère en se précipitant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ah, tu as bu quoi, maman ? S'éloigna Maël.

- Hum … C'est vraie, Kathie, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien, pourquoi ? Etre une mère aimante ne me ressemble pas… Je suis une mauvaise mère ? S'énerva la dite mère.

- Bien sur que non. Que vas-tu imaginer… La rassura prudemment son époux.

- C'est ma faute à moi ! Rit Oscar en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Et qu'as-tu fait, Oscar ? Interrogea doucement Severus.

- J'ai fait brûler quelque chose, un truc dans un chaudron, et y s'est renversé sur maman, elle était toute gluante, alors elle est partie se doucher, et pi quand elle est revenue, elle était toute comme ça ! Plus du tout sévère ! Moi je veux qu'elle reste comme ça, pi na ! C'est beaucoup mieux !

Tout au long du discours de son dernier fils, Severus avait pali, et dès que le garçonnet se fut tu, il se précipita vers sa femme qui commençait pleurnicher parce qu'on l'ignorer, et qu'elle voulait retourner jouer avec Oscar car c'était la seule personne amusante de cette toute petite pièce !

- Maël, surveilles tes frères ! Pendant que j'emmène ta mère à l'infirmerie. Retournes immédiatement en cours. Cria son père en partant.

Maël pencha la tête d'un côté dans une moue interrogative tout à fait charmante pour quiconque aurait regardé

- Je surveille mes frères et retournes en cours tout de suite. Les deux en même temps. Faut-il que j'emmène ces deux choses en cours ? Questionna ironiquement Maël

- Oui ! Oui ! Chantonna Oscar.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. L'appuya Victor en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Bah, ordre parental ! Alors je n'oserais pas désobéir ! Se justifia Maël en prenant d'un côté Oscar et de l'autre Victor.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours de Maël qui se trouvait être DCFM, sur le chemin Victor demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas de Quittidch ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Contra Maël.

- Draco est attrapeur de notre maison. César et Alexander sont batteurs. Je sais que Nicolas n'aime pas ça. Mais toi tu aimes bien, tu en faisais souvent !

- C'est réservé aux premières années.

- Je ne pense pas que cela t'arrêterais si tu le voulais. Toucha Victor.

Maël ne répondit pas à son frère, il avait eu une époque où il avait envisagé d'entrer dans l'équipe, mais l'idée d'être le symbole d'une maison, de recevoir des encouragements ne lui plaisait pas. S'il faisait quelque chose c'était uniquement pour lui-même. Et il ne méritait pas d'être adulé, vraiment pas ….

- Alors ? Insista Victor.

- Je ne veux pas être surchargé de travail …

- Tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs ! Argumenta Victor.

- Mais je retiens tout, et j'organise des cous fourrés et autre, et pour cela il me faut du temps.

- Ah … D'accord ! S'exclama Victor, apparemment satisfait de cette explication.

- Et on qu'on va ? Les coupa Oscar.

- On dit où va-t-on ? Le reprit Victor avec un air de grand savant.

- En cours de DCFM. Répondit Maël en ignorant les deux trucs qui lui servaient de frères entrain de s'entretuer.

- D…C…F…Houille ! …M ? C'est, lâche moi espèce d'araignée poilue rasée, quoi ? Questionna Oscar en se débattant contre Victor.

- Défense contre les forces du mal.

- C'est …, Me touche pas Sale Vercasse au merlan fris, qui la prof ?

- Lily Potter.

- Mais arrêtez-les ! Ils vont se tuer ! Maël, ce sont vos frères, faites quelques choses ! Hurla Mme Bibine en arrivant dans le couloir et tombant face à un spectacle affligeant, Victor étranglait Oscar qui suffoquait en donnant vainement des coups de pieds dans le ventre de son attaquant, et marchant tranquillement à côté d'eux Maël semblait perdu dans ses pensées…

- Laissez, laissez… Quand il y en aura un de mort il s'arrêteront.

- Inconscient ! Hurla la célèbre arbitre en se précipitant pour séparer les deux combattants. Au prix de nombreux coups, et de perte de cheveux, les deux jeunes garçons se réconcilièrent en se liant contre l'adulte qui n'eut d'autre solution que de partir le plus dignement possible en ayant perdu un combat contre des enfants de moins de 10 ans …

- Nous sommes arrivé. Les prévint Maël en sortant de ses pensées.

Il poussa la porte sans frapper, et se trouva nez à nez avec Analissa qui s'apprêtait à quitter le cours pour une raison inconnue, en voyant son frère la fillette se figea pour ne pas l'heurter, en équilibre sur un pied, elle soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas heurté son frère, un geste qui avait gouté beaucoup à certains … Maël observa sa jumelle vacillante sur un pied, apparemment heureuse de ne pas lui être rentré dedans. Et son esprit sadique et lui ne purent s'empêcher de lui envoyer une pichenette sur le front, rompant la position précaire de le petite fille qui s'écroula au sol.

- MAËL ! Ne cessez-vous donc jamais, votre propre sœur doit en faire les frais, et que diable faites-vous avec ces deux petits garçons ? L'accueillit fort sympathiquement son professeur de DCFM, Lili Potter qui ne semblait pas avoir oublier le coup dont avait été victime son petit Evan.

- Ma propre sœur ? Il est sur que si c'est ma sœur, elle est forcément propre. Répondit ironiquement et avec une mauvaise foie splendide Maël, et le diable n'a rien à voir avec ça. Du moins, pas aux dernières nouvelles.

- Dieu, que ce garçon m'énerve ! Avoua Lily.

- Le diable, puis Dieu, en quoi croyez-vous ? Et la classe vous remercie pour cette vérité de la Palice ! Il est certain que tout le monde croyait que vous m'aimiez énormément.

Les mots de Maël était froid, et moqueur, mais Analissa, Blaise, Théo et même Pansy perçurent en dessous une teinte de tristesse qui les étonna fortement …

- Répondez plutôt à ma question ! Evita Lily.

- Quelle était-elle ? S'enquit poliment le concerné.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous avec ces deux garçons qui n'ont même pas l'âge d'être à Poudlard ?

- Vous ne les connaissez pas ? Voilà qui est étonnant ! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé qui avaient fait sauter les toilettes pour garçons ? Ni qui avaient brisé les vitrines exposant les récompenses de l'école et dérobaient les dites récompenses ?

- Ah ! S'exclama Lily, vous êtes les deux derniers Snape. Oscar et Victor.

- Notre réputation nous précède … La salua Victor avec un sérieux qui fut briller les yeux de Maël.

- Tout comme il a dit ! Surenchérit le plus jeune.

- Je n'ose croire que deux si petites personnes aient faites de si grosse choses … Mais sachant qui sont vos frères, la réponse me semble évidente.

- Oscar a empoisonné Maman. Alors je dois les surveiller et aller en cours. Ordre parentale. S'expliqua Maël.

- Et depuis quand respecter vous les ordres parentaux ?

- Environ 12minutes et 47secondes.

- Hum … Allez donc vous asseoir là où vous trouverez de la place … bougonna la pauvre femme, et ne volez pas celles de vos camarades ! Ajouta-t-elle en les voyant se diriger vers un groupe de Pousouffle tremblant.

- Maman ! S'écria au même instant Analissa en se précipitant vers la porte.

Maël soupira et la laissa partir sans rien ajouter. L'ensemble du cours se déroula très calmement, Maël ayant décidé d'ignorer leur professeur, et celle-ci semblant s'en satisfaire, Analissa rentra dans la salle 20 minutes après apparemment rassurée, l'état de sa mère 'était pas très grave. Juste amusant pour reprendre ses mots. Mais 10 minutes avant que retentisse la sonnerie, Maël se leva et quitta sans plus de cérémonie le cours sous les hurlements indignés de Lily.

Maël se dirigea vers la maison du garde chasse et entra sans frapper, il trouva le géant entrain de nourrir son chien, une chope de bière à la main, et ayant l'air un peu sou :

- Hé, mon gars, ils m'ont enlevé mon petit Norbert …Ils vont le confier à Charlie Weasley, un bon gars cet homme ! Heureusement qu'Evan et ses amis étaient là ! Sinon, le ministère l'aurait surement tué … Mais je suis comme même triste c'était comme mon enfant … Et tu sais quoi ? Et bien, je vais te le dire, il se trouve que mon petit dragon, je l'ai acheté dans un bar miteux, c'est par ce que c'est illégal, mais ils se prennent pour qui à dire ce qui est bon ou ne l'est pas ? Moi, je trouve que …

Et Maël, sans aucun tact, ni préambule le coupa en demandant :

- Comment immobiliser l'énorme chien du troisième étage ?

- Touffu ? S'étonna Hagrid. Une petite musique et il s'endort !

- Merci. Dit Maël en faisant demi-tour.

Un cri retentit, Hagrid se rendait compte de son erreur, il attrapa Maël et s'écria :

- Je plaisantais, tu n'oserais pas croire que ce soit si facile !

- Quel bon gardien d'un secret vous faites. Se contenta de dire Maël. Je suppose que je ne suis pas le premier à qui vous le dites …

- Si ! J'ai été pris par surprise. Et puis j'étais un peu sou …

- Vous ne l'auriez pas dit à Quirrell, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur que non ! Que à Dumbledore, un grand homme, si tu savais … Commença Hagrid en recommençant à divaguer un peu, sous l'effet de l'alcool, semblant oublier le sujet si important …

- Ni dans une taverne pendant que vous étiez sou ?

- Bien sur que non… Bafouilla le géant en rougissant.

- Idiot. Dit froidement Maël sans aucune compassion dans la voix. Je n'ai rarement vu une personne aussi bête que vous.

- Tu étais pourtant gentil avant ! S'étonna le géant sou.

- Les amis d'Evan sont des idiots, et je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

- Evan est un gentil garçon. Il va nous sauver. Le gronda Hagrid

- L'espoir fait vivre. Répliqua sarcastiquement Maël en sortant de la petite chaumière tout en songeant que cet idiot lui avait été bien utile, à lui comme à son ennemi … Dumbledore était plus idiot qu'il ne semblait l'être, faire confiance à _ça_ ? Pff… Tout se perdait.

Maël retourna en cours, et finit sa journée dans un silence pesant. Personne n'osant lui adresser la parole, il ne réagit as aux provocations, ignora toute personne cherchant à lui parler et finit par monter se coucher quand Analissa entama un morceau de Harpe, séchant tout simplement sa colle sans aucune peur des représailles...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se défit de l'étreinte d'Analissa, et doucement, il enfila un jean et le premier T-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main.

Il quitta le dortoir sans plus de cérémonie et erra dans les couloirs jusqu'à entrer dans une salle où se trouvait un miroir. Il observa l'objet et put lire sur le cadre entourant le miroir :

_Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert __nomen ej._

Intrigué Maël s'approcha du miroir et se vit avec les Snape autour de lui, plus un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans courant et jouant avec toute sa famille. Il tirait les longs cheveux de Nicolas en riant, puis se précipitait dans les bras de Maël qui l'attrapait en souriant d'un vrai sourire qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Maël s'éloigna de l'objet comme s'il l'avait mordu… il releva la tête vers l'inscription et soupira, il aurait du s'en apercevoir plus tôt, un code, les lettres s'inversait, et les mots n'étaient pas séparés au même endroit, un code tellement basique … Il relut la phrase : Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. Maël soupira, il aurait du y penser, il s'éloigna immédiatement du miroir, et s'en alla de la pièce, fermement décider à ne plus y retourner. Mais la vision restait. Il sentit ses yeux le picotait. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis au moins ses 4 ans ! Et n'avait plus jamais eu de picotement dans les yeux signifiant le besoin de pleurer depuis sa fugue, dès lors, il avait enterré ses émotions. Trop dangereuses.

Il frappa avec violence son poing dans le mur. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à que sa main saigne. Il entendit alors un doux :

- Arrêtes.

Se retournant vers la source du bruit, il vit un jeune homme blond, aux yeux gris l'observait, le visage fermé. Draco Malfoy.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna Maël en se tenant la main, les conséquences de son geste irréfléchi apparaissaient.

- Je t'ai vu partir, j'étais dans la salle commune entrain de terminer mes devoirs. Expliqua Draco.

Se sentant idiot de ne pas avoir vérifié, Maël répondit seulement :

- Et tu m'as suivi ?

- Oui. Vint la réponse calme et mesuré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, on a été élevé ensemble.

- C'est un raison ? Questionna Maël en retour.

- C'est la mienne. Dit Draco, pourquoi frappais-tu le mur ? La vue de ton visage t'a mis dans un tel état ? En même temps je comprends … Ajouta Draco.

Maël envoya un léger coup de poing à Draco, qui esquiva en riant.

- Tu te rends comptes que l'on tient une discussion civilisé ? Qu'as-tu vu dans le miroir ? Insista Draco.

- Va voir par toi-même. Répondit Maël tout en sachant que le blond ne verrait jamais la même chose que lui.

Draco s'approcha de l'objet et lut l'inscription et s'écria :

-Tu me croyais donc vraiment idiot ? Ce miroir montre ce que tu désires le plus ! On ne verra jamais la même chose !

- Des âmes sœurs verraient la même chose ! Commenta Maël

- On ne l'est pas. Dit simplement Draco.

- Encore heureux !

- Je suis trop bien pour toi, trop beau, trop intelligent, trop aimable, trop polie, trop …

- Tu me casses les oreilles ! Le coupa Maël.

- Et ton seul vision me rend malade !

- Réciproque ! S'énerva Maël

- Où est ton éternel je m'en foutisme ?

- Tu n'as pas regardé dans le miroir. Pourquoi ? Préféra demander Maël.

- Je sais déjà ce que je vais y voir. Et je ne veux pas en devenir accro.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Interrogea Maël.

- Je t'en pose moi des questions ? Le stoppa Draco.

- De toute façon, je ne te répondrais pas ! Contra Maël.

- Rien à faire. Rétorqua Draco, un peu vexé.

- Idiot. Lança Maël.

- Imbécile. S'énerva le blond.

- Pourriture ! Contra le brun.

- Déchets ! Hurla le prince des Serpentard.

- Dégage !

- Toi d'abord !

- Faux jetons ! Rétorqua Maël

- Hypocrite !

Les insultes fusaient, et s'enchainaient à qui mieux mieux, sans que aucune n'en comprenne vraiment le sens…

Et pour finir, ils se retrouvèrent entrain de rouler par terre, sans savoir lequel des deux avaient frappé en premier. Heureusement, Alexander arriva, cherchant son camarde de chambre, et sépara tant bien que mal les deux combattants en pestant sur tout et rien.

Les élèves se séparèrent. Draco fusillant du regard Maël et réciproquement. Alexander traina son meilleur ami vers leur dortoir en jurant :

- Non mais je croyais que tu l'aimais !

- Non, je le trouvais juste beau, mais au final, ce n'est qu'un idiot fini ! Ragea Draco.

- Mais Draco … Essaya Alex

- Silence ! Je vais me coucher. Clôtura Draco en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et en se penchant sur ses devoirs.

- Te coucher ? Ironisa Alex en se posant à côté de lui.

- Silence ! Répéta Draco

De son côté, Maël pestait contre lui-même, en flânant dans les couloirs, ayant toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait poussé à s'éveiller… Il s'étonnait toujours que le blondinet qui servait de meilleur ami de la famille arrive à le faire sortir de ses gonds à ce point.

Marchant sans but précis, il vit Quirrell partir vers le couloir du troisième étage d'un pas pressé. N'écoutant que son intelligence, Maël l'observa et attendit, le suivre maintenant l'aurait fait repéré et il savait très bien où allait son professeur … Et Maël avait toujours ce drôle de pressentiment, il devait arrêter le professeur, une personne cherchant à dérober la pierre philosophale n'avait surement pas de très bonnes motivations …

Il prit sa baguette en main, et avança à son tour vers le lieu où se trouvait la précieuse pierre, maintenant que le professeur d'arithmancie n'était plus en vu, il avait le champ libre…

Il marcha prudemment jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait sans aucun doute l'énorme chien qu'il fallait endormir à l'aide d'une musique, mais Maël n'avait pas d'instrument sur lui, et même s'il avait eu son violon il n'en aurait pas joué. Il essaya de se remémorer une chanson, et il finit par tomber sur Petit Papa Noël, la seule qu'il connaissait en entière …

Il se tourna vers la porte de bois et soupira pour se donner le courage qu'il n'avait pas. Il songea qu'une fois de plus, il serait seul …

Et lentement il commença à pousser la porte, quand il entendit :

- Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?


	16. SeulS

Grand Jour' à tous ! (=Bonjour !)

Merci pour les reviews …

Les avis quant à qui accompagnerait notre cher Maël était très divisé …Mais Draco était toujours présent, alors il y sera avec … Et au final, j'ai opté pour … Vous verrez après mon blabla …

Disclamer : Contexte et majorité des personnages à J.K Rowling. Cf. chapitre 2

Il est vrai que Maël s'est un peu calmé si j'ose dire, mais il est sous le choc de la révélation, on n'apprend pas toujours qui sont ses parents qui l'ont abandonné, et qu'on a un frère qui n'a pas été abandonné. Il préfère pour l'instant ignorer sa mère. Car même si elle est lâche, elle reste c'elle qui l'a mis au monde, et les sentiments de Maël à son sujet son un peu embrouillé, ne pas oublier qu'il n'a que 11 ans !

Ravie que l'histoire vous plaise… En revanche je pense écrire la deuxième année de Maël, mais sauter la troisième vu qu'il n'y découvre pas grand-chose, je mixerais un peu … Mais c'est en quatrième année de Maël que la relation Drarry évoluera vraiment, Draco sera donc en septième année…

Autre question : Comme métier pour Draco, vous le verriez plutôt Avocat, médicomage, ou une autre profession ?

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**_ :

_Il se tourna vers la porte de bois et soupira pour se donner le courage qu'il n'avait pas. Il songea qu'une fois de plus, il serait seul … _

_Et lentement il commença à pousser la porte, quand il entendit :_

_- Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?_

**Chapitre 15 :**

Maël se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Alexander, Draco, Evan et un rouquin dont le nom lui échappait, mais sans aucun doute un Weasley.

- Dans cette pièce apparemment. Répondit pour lui Alexander.

- Mais c'est très dangereux. Contra Evan soucieux du respect des règles.

- Mais il s'agit de Maël. Précisa Draco comme si cela expliquait tout.

- On a pas le droit. Surenchérit le rouquin.

- Tu parles à un Snape. Lui rétorqua Alexander en le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne aux capacités mentales réduites.

- Mais …

- Pourriez-vous arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, et m'expliquer votre présence ici ? Les coupa Maël en leur lançant un regard réfrigérant.

- Tes regards me font même plus peur ! S'écria fièrement Alexander, alors qu'Evan et le rouquin étaient parcourut de frisson.

- Que faites-vous là ? Questionna Maël en ignorant son frère.

- Draco et Moi nous inquiétions de ne pas te voir rentrer. Répondit Alex

- Draco ? Interrogea Maël, clairement surpris que son ennemi à qu'il venait de frapper puisse s'inquiéter pour lui.

Le concerné leva un sourcil montrant qu'Alex était fou, enfin c'est ce que cru comprendre Maël, mais peut être Draco s'étonnait que Maël est pu douter de son inquiétude …Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre l'étrange blond qui lui servait d'ennemi, Maël reprit :

- Et notre Pote Potter et son rouquin de service, que nous vaut l'honneur de leur charmante compagnie ?

- Ils trainaient dans les couloirs. Dit Alex .Près de la salle où se trouvait le miroir du Risèd, Dray et moi sommes entrés mais il n'y étais plus ! Nous pensions te trouver encore là bas. Et à la place en rentrant nous avons donc croisé ces deux énergumènes qui faisaient on ne sait trop quoi …

- Nous voulons protéger la pierre philosophale ! Snape veut la voler ! Et je ne suis pas le rouquin de servie, je suis Ron Weasley ! Hurla bêtement le rouquin

- Tu es aussi idiot que je le pensais. Petite belette stupide. Tu te trouves en face de deux Snape. Lui chuchota Draco.

La dite belette pâlit, pendant qu'Evan s'écriait :

- Tu oses me menacer ?

- Il me semble que personne ne n'a adressé la parole, élu de pacotille ! Le refroidit Maël.

- Je suis le survivant, j'ai détruit Voldemort. Dit Evan en gonflant son torse d'orgueil, apparemment très fière de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans trop trembler.

- Petit Pote Potter a peur du nom de Voldychounet ? Et il croit l'avoir vaincu. Tu penses vraiment pauvre idiot qu'un minable bébé comme toi est pu mettre fin à son règne noir ? Tu as reçu une « formation spéciale » mais je te bats en 5 minutes. Et tu dis avoir tué un des plus grands mages noirs que le monde n'est jamais connu ? Tu es encore dans les jupes de ton idiote de mère, tu te réfugies derrière ton imbécile de père, ou va te cacher près du vieux fou. Tu es un sale gosse pourri gâté qui ne sait rien de son passé, tu ne sais rien de tes parents, et si tu savais ce qu'ils ont fait à cause de toi, tu en vomirais … Ne t'ais-tu jamais demandé pourquoi Sirius Black, et Rémus Lupin, ton propre parrain ne parlent presque plus à tes parents ? Pourquoi ceux qui étaient des meilleurs amis sont au mieux des collègues ? Pauvre bébé Potter qui ne sait rien, mais croit tout comprendre… Tu accuses mon père, et sur quoi ? Quels sont des hypothèses, des motifs, tes preuves ?

- TAIS-TOI ! S'énerva Evan. Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de mes parents. Ils sont bons et gentils, et ne feraient de mal à personne. Sirius et Rémus sont stupides, ils se font des histoires dans leurs pauvres têtes … Et toi tu n'es qu'un vil hypocrite jaloux !

- Que de beaux mots dans une si infâme bouche. Es-tu oses me dire jaloux de toi ? Je suis mille fois mieux que toi, et encore je suis modeste ! Si tu savais… Mon pauvre Evan … Si seulement tu savais la vérité …

- Et bien, dis la moi ! Dit Evan, furieux mais tout de même curieux.

Maël rit doucement, mais quand il releva son visage, ses yeux étaient froids, distants, glacials et ne reflétaient aucune vie, Alex, Draco, Evan et Ron eurent tous quatre un mouvement de recul involontaire, le garçon était assez effrayant.

- Poussez-vous de mon chemin…

L'ordre de Maël avait claqué, aussi froid et vide que son regard. Ron et Evan s'écartèrent précipitamment, mais furent retenu par les deux troisièmes années...

- On vient avec toi. Cette pierre philosophale est un danger entre de mauvaises mains. Dit Alexander d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune objection.

- Et on emmène avec nous ces deux trucs. Ajouta Draco en désignant les Gryffondors.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Alex.

- Parce que ils vont avoir si peur que j'en rirais … Répondit à sa place Maël, une lueur folle dans le regard qui fit trembler Draco ainsi qu'Alex, et reculer les rouges et ors,

Et il ouvrit doucement la porte en demandant :

- Quelqu'un sait jouer de la musique ?

- Je n'ai pas sur moi mon Saxophone répondit Alex.

- On ne joue de rien. Répondirent les Gryffons.

- Et ton violon ? Interrogea Draco.

- Je ne l'ai pas. Le ton de Maël s'était fait distant et ses yeux se voilèrent un peu, voyant ce qu'il avait provoqué, Draco ajouta en vitesse :

- Je sais chanter ! Enfin, j'ai pris des cours de chant …

- Parfait ! S'écria Evan, oubliant qu'il était avec des ennemis qui ne lui voulait pas vraiment du bien.

- Et je certifie qu'il chante bien ! Appuya Alex.

Draco releva son visage, et Maël aperçut un très léger rougissement, presque imperceptible, l'éternel arrogant serait-il un peu timide avec ceux qu'il aimait ?

- Hum … Pourquoi faut-il de la musique ? Demanda alors Draco.

- Pour endormir l'énorme chien. Répondit Maël, je pense que Dumby avait demandé aux professeurs de poser une défense chacun, enfin aux plus puissants, c'est-à-dire les directeurs des quatre maisons et celui de DCFM: McGonagall, Flitwich, Chourave, Potter et Papa.

- Bon résonnement ! Je suis d'accord, mais rappelle moi pourquoi on ne prévient pas nos professeurs ? Questionna Alexander.

- Car tu ne sais pas qui soutient le voleur, car le voleur est Quirrell, et nos enseignants sont ses collègues, il a pu en embobiner un !

- C'est Quirrell le voleur ? S'écria alors Roc, ou Rob, ou peut être Ron, le nom échappant à Alexander.

- Ron, tu pensais vraiment que le voleur était mon père ? Interrogea Maël.

- Bah Oui … Comment tu sais que c'est Quirrell ?

- Je l'ai vu entrer dans la pièce et avouer ses ambitions à l'énorme bête.

- Ah.

- Si nous en avons fini, il serait peut être temps d'y aller, car le professeur ne va pas nous attendre éternellement, il va plutôt chercher à fuir … Vous ne croyez pas ? Dit ironiquement le blond.

- J'ouvre la porte et tu chantes, Dray, ok ? S'enquit Alex.

- D'accord.

Et Alexander poussa la porte, des aboiements puissants lui répondirent, un bruit de chaine sur lesquels on tire très fort se fit entendre, provoquant des frissons à Ron, et un mouvement de recul à Evan. Maël restait stoïque tandis que Draco se concentrait sur une chanson, et tout doucement sa voix s'éleva, clair, net, précise et incroyablement belle, dénudée d'arrogance ou de fierté, une voix qui émut Maël, étonna les Gryffondors qui ne croyaient pas que le prince des Serpentard, glacial et arrogant puisse chanter avec autant de … Tendresse !

Les mots filaient hors de la bouche de Draco avec délicatesse :

_Les souvenirs qu'on invente sont les plus beaux_

_L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux_

_On m'a volé la mienne on m'a trahi_

_Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris_

_On m'a mis des œillères, et on m'a dit_

_Les autres, ils veulent la guerre tu la voudras aussi_

_Et j'ai grandi à l'ombre de sentiments_

_Bien trop noirs, bien trop sombres, pour un enfant_

_Seul, je suis tout seul_

_Seul, toujours trop seul_

_C'est pas ma faute _

_Si mes parents ont fait de moi_

_Ce que je suis ce que tu vois_

_C'est pas ma faute _

_Je suis le bras de leur vengeance_

_Et je leur dois obéissance_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Je n'ai pas eu, non pas le choix_

_Je suis le fils de leur violence_

_Fier de sa naissance_

_C'est pas ma faute, oh_

_Non, non, non_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Ne me regardez pas comme ça_

_C'est pas ma faute_

_Je n'ai pas eu, non pas le choix_

_Je suis le fils de leur violence_

_Fier de sa naissance_

_Les souvenirs qu'on invente_

_Sont les plus beaux_

_L'enfance est plus troublante_

_Quand tout est faux_

_On m'a volé la mienne, on m'a trahi_

_Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris_

Pendant toute sa chanson, l'énorme chien somnolait, jusqu'à finir par s'endormir comme une masse, tandis que Maël observait Draco. Sans ajouter mot il se hâta vers Touffu,puis poussa à l'aide d'Alex l'énorme cabot découvrant une trappe qu'il ouvrit, et dit aux autres :

- Il ne va pas rester endormir très longtemps, allez !

Evan et Ron se précipitèrent vers la trappe et sautèrent dedans sans réfléchir de peur du réveil du chien. Alex suivi en déclarant qu'il n'allait pas laisser toutes les aventures à deux imbéciles ! Draco s'apprêta à le suivre, il était déjà entrain de sauter quant il entendit :

- Roméo et Juliette… Un choix assez étrange … Tu chantes vraiment bien, j'aimerais te réentendre.

La phrase avait été dite si rapidement, d'un ton si délicat, que Draco crut qu'il avait rêvé… Mais sans pouvoir plus réfléchir il atterrit sur un … il ne savait pas vraiment au juste !

Maël se demanda lui aussi si Draco l'avait entendu, mais il entendit un grognement venant de derrière lui et ne se posa plus de questions, préférant rejoindre le reste des enfants.

Il tomba sur Draco qui émit une plainte, plainte qui s'arrêta net quand il se rendit compte que ses lèvres étaient collés à celles de Maël, alors que Draco se figeait tout en songeant qu'il aimait bien cette sensation étrange, mais Maël fit un bon en arrière en fusillant du regard le blond comme si s'était sa faute… Draco cessa là ces fantasmes naissants et insulta copieusement Maël pour se donner bonne conscience. Ron fit une grimace de dégout, Evan ne fit aucun commentaire, mais un sourire malicieux ornait les lèvres d'Alexander qui lança un coup d'œil suggestif à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit par un regard aussi froid que noir.

Mais les 5 enfants furent stoppés quant la chose sur laquelle ils avaient atterris se mit à essayer de les étrangler, tous se mirent à crier, enfin Maël se contenta d'hurler :

- Ne bougez pas ! C'est un filet du diable !

- Merci de cette information … Mais que diable fait-on ? Hurla Evan

- Décidemment les Potter ont quelque chose avec le diable ! Rit Maël en repoussant un tentacule bien décidé à faire cesser la vie du jeune garçon plus tôt que prévue…

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Hurla également Ron, ce qui provoqua une remarque narquoise de Maël :

- Tout le monde hurle ce soir !

- MAËL ! Hurlèrent encore les 4 enfants qui commençaient à s'étouffer.

- Du feu. Faites du feu.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Draco alluma un feu imposant qui brûla un peu Evan, mais ceci était tout à fait involontaire assura le blond avec un visage innocent…

Tout à leur dispute le survivant et le prince des Serpentard n'avaient pas vu que Maël et Alexander s'éloignaient vers la seule issue possible, Ron les suivait de peu en tremblant, sa baguette n'arrêtant pas de tomber à terre à cause des frissons de peur le parcourant.

- Regardez ! S'écria Alex, des oiseaux !

- Espèce de myope du cerveau, ce sont des clés ! Le contredit Maël avec gentillesse.

Les paroles de Maël firent stopper la dispute et Draco et Evan avancèrent vers les dites clés. Il y a en avait au moins un millier, toute voletantes dans tous les sens. Maël fixa la porte et en déduisit brillement qu'il fallait attraper la clé … Mais comment ?

- Des ballais ! Hurla Ron, fou de joie d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

- Effectivement. 3 balais. Dit Maël. Qui se lance ?

Mais sans avoir attendu l'accord des autres, Evan avait déjà saisi un manche et montait sur l'engin volant. Draco se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la tête et prit un autre balai. Alex et Ron se regardèrent trois secondes, puis se jetèrent tous deux sur le balais restants, se poussant, s'arrachant le balai des mains sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à prendre l'avantage… Maël les regarda quelques instants puis murmura :

- _Accio Balai_

Le balai vint délicatement se poser dans sa main, et le jeune garçon l'enfourcha sous les regards noirs de son frère et du rouquin, pendant qu'un sourire narquois éclairait la face de Draco.

Draco, Evan et Maël se faisaient face dans le ciel. Alexander assis par terre avec un air boudeur sur le visage leur dit :

- La clé est ancienne.

- Peut être abimé, Quirrell a du l'attraper.

Les trois garçons exploraient le ciel d'un même regard concentré, Draco le plus entrainé à chercher des petis objets dans une grande surface grâce à ses nombreux matches de Quidditch s'écria :

- Là ! La grosse avec des ailes bleues. Les plumes sont toutes froissés d'un côté.

Aussitôt Evan et Draco foncèrent sur elle tandis que Maël observait leur vain effort.

Il s'approcha de Draco et lui chuchota :

- Pousse Evan dans le coin gauche, la clé partira dans la direction opposée et je me trouverais là pour l'arrêter. D'accord ?

Draco hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Les clés voletaient en tout sens, semblant les narguer… Et alors qu'Evan fusillait des yeux l'objet de sa convoitise Draco lui assena un violent coup sur le côté droit le propulsant dans le coin désignait par Maël.

Comme prévu la clé s'en alla dans la direction opposée, fonçant sur Maël qu'elle n'avait pas vu, enfin autant qu'une clé peut voir … Maël amorça un démarrage et alla s'écraser contre le mur sous les cris horrifiés de Draco et Alex, le regard étonné et un peu satisfait d'Evan et l'étonnement total de Ron fit remplacer par un éclat de rire.

Maël et son balai chutèrent jusqu'au sol où Alexander se précipita et découvrit Maël le regard froid tenant dans sa main la clé, retenant un soupir soulagé, son frère ne s'était pas blessé. Les deux autres enfants dans les airs vinrent se poser plus en douceur.

La clé se débattant dans la main de Maël, il marcha lentement vers la porte et l'enfonça dans la serrure, un discret clic retentit brisant le silence qui s'était instauré… Et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, les 5 enfants y pénètrent et tous se retournèrent en entendant la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer se refermait bruyamment, signifiant qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la nouvelle pièce et se trouvèrent face à un jeu d'échec …

- Vous croyez que l'on peut traverser ? Demanda Evan.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Mais essaie toujours on verra bien. Répondit Maël, une lueur sadique dans le regard.

- Il va falloir jouer une partie d'échec… Commenta Ron.

- Et gagner ! Ajouta Alexander.

- Merci pour votre précieux sens de la déduction … Se moqua Maël.

- Qui sait jouer aux échecs ? Les coupa Draco

5 personnes répondirent par oui. Pour les deux Snape et Draco, il était obligatoire de savoir jouer aux échecs dans leur monde de soirées mondaines, bien que les Snape en fréquentent beaucoup moins que les Malfoy. Evan étant l'élu, il se devait de savoir tout faire, et Ron s'était trouver une passion pour ce jeu, un domaine où il excellait contrairement à tous ses frères.

- Bon … Reprit Alexander. Même si cela me fait mal de le dire, c'est la belette qui joue le mieux d'entre nous, il a gagné des concours junior mondiaux … Alors que nous autre connaissons les règles et savons tenir une partie pour pouvoir en discuter une avec des personnages hauts placés, pour avoir de la culture en plus, ce n'est pas une passion, n'est ce pas Maël ? Draco ?

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et Evan n'ajouta rien, connaissant le haut niveau de son meilleur ami.

- Nous devons prendre la place de 5 pièces noires. Commença Ron. Toi, Evan tu prends la place de la tour gauche, et Alexander la tour droite. Draco tu te mets à la place du cavalier droit, et moi du cavalier gauche. Et Maël, positionne-toi à l'emplacement du fou gauche.

Alexander éclata de rire et s'exclama :

- Je suis une tour sérieuse, Draco est un cavalier majestueux, et Maël, tu es un fou !

- Car notre place nous représente t'aurais-je répondu si tu n'avais pas été sur une tour sérieuse comme tu dis ! Draco est peut être majestueux, mais tu es tout sauf sérieux… Rétorqua ironiquement Maël.

- Et tu es bel et bien fou … Rit Alexander de plus belle.

- Oh oui … Je suis fou … Fou de McGonagall… Ses jambes si fines et musclés qu'elle cache sous de longues robes comme un appelle à venir en découvrir plus … Ce visage sévère qui semble être un abri de sécurité, mais quant on croise son regard, la luxure prend possession de vous, et sa poitrine si rebondie …

- Tais-toi, je vais vomir ! Hurla Alex.

Ron avait quant à lui encore plus rougit, au contraire d'Evan qui avait pâlit de façon inquiétante, et un sourire amusé quoique un peu dégouté flottait sur les lèvres du blond. Maël sans se soucier des états des autres enfants demanda à Ron :

- On commence, champion ?

- Ne te moque pas ! Grogna le dit champion. Que chacun prenne la place que je vous ai donnée.

L'échiquier semblait les avoir entendus, les emplacements se libérèrent et chacun prit place.

Ron donna des ordres et les coups s'enchainèrent, il jouait de façon posé, la concentration lui tordant les traits, il veillait à ce que aucun de ses camarades ne soit blessés. La partie se déroulait lentement, leur adversaire prenant des pièces autant qu'ils en prenaient. La partie avançait, et bientôt il ne resta plus beaucoup de pièce… Ron s'écria :

- Je sais. Il faut que je me fasse prendre !

- Non ! Cria Evan.

- Si. Et ainsi, Maël tu avanceras de trois cases et mettra le roi en échec et mat. Et ce sera gagner.

- Mais tu risques de mourir. Protesta Evan.

- Tu veux arrêter Snape ou pas ? Le contredit Ron

- Ce n'est pas papa le coupable. Les coupa furieusement Alex.

- Tu veux sauver la pierre philosophale ou pas ?

- Oui …

- Alors fait ce que tu as à faire. Et laisse-moi t'y aider. Finit Ron.

- Cette scène d'amitié et de courage est bien plaisante, mais le temps presse. Dit Maël.

Et le rouquin se mit en mouvement, le teint pâle mais l'air décidé sans se douter que Maël était impressionné par son courage, et qu'il pensait que si seulement il en avait eu aussi, il aurait éviter tellement … Et la reine blanche propulsa à terre Ron, le jeune garçon ne se releva pas … Et Evan hurla :

- RONNNNN !

Maël mit le roi en échec et mat. La partie était gagnée … Quittant leur place, Evan courut vers Ron qui ne bougeait pas.

- Il n'est pas mort Affirma Alex après avoir prit son pouls. Mais il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui.

Evan se proposa avec un air fier comme si il faisait un sacrifice énorme qui sauverait le monde. Et les trois Serpentard donnèrent leur accord, heureux de se débarrasser du garçon.

- Nous avons vaincu la protection de Chourave, le filet du diable, celle de Flitwich, je crois que c'est lui qui a ensorcelé les clés, l'échiquier géant était sans aucun doute celle de McGonagall, il nous reste donc celle de Potter, et celle de Papa … Résuma Maël.

- Alors allons y …


	17. Le courage des Serpentard

Kikou à tous !

Merci pour les reviews … ! ^^ Et à ceux qui me mette dans leur favoris, à ceux qui me mettent dans leurs alertes ! ^^

Disclamer : Contexte à J.K Rowling ainsi que la majorité des personnages.

Alors, pas trop déçue par les personnes accompagnant Maël dans la recherche de la pierre philosophale ?

Dans le chapitre suivant, ce serait définitivement la fin de la première année scolaire de Maël, dans ce chapitre-ci, ils vont combattre le grand méchant Quirrell, alias Voldychounet !

Je pense passer sous silence la troisième année … Parce qu'elle n'a rien de très intéressant vu que Sirius est déjà là, je ferais peut être un chapitre la résumant, avec les coups fourrés des Snape, en faite, j'ai plein d'idée … Alors on verra bien !

Le résultat quant au futur métier de Draco penche en faveur de médicomage… ! Cela vous satisfait-il ?

_Questions :_

Quel est la chanson que Draco chante ?

Il s'agit de _C'est pas ma faute_ de la comédie Musicale « Roméo et Juliette » !

Je cesse là mon incessant blabla qui dérange tout les lecteurs … Et vous donne la suite … Enfin, je vous la prête, elle reste à moi ! =P

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Nous avons vaincu la protection de Chourave, le filet du diable, celle de Flitwich, je crois que c'est lui qui a ensorcelé les clés, l'échiquier géant était sans aucun doute celle de McGonagall, il nous reste donc celle de Potter, et celle de Papa … Résuma Maël._

_- Alors allons-y … _

**Chapitre 16 **

Les trois Serpentard abandonnèrent derrière eux les Gryffondor, un peu en admiration devant le courage de Ron, même s'il faisait un peu … Cliché !

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils se dirigèrent vers une porte sombre qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, faisant faire un bond en arrière à Alexander, rattrapé de justesse par Draco et Maël qui le fusillait du regard, il ne fallait pas risquer de faire du bruit, qui sait ce qu'il les attendait derrière ? Alexander prit une moue penaude qui fit soupirer Draco qui lui mit une claque derrière la tête à la manière d'un père qui sermonne son enfant ….

Maël entra en premier dans la pièce, pas par courage, mais car les deux autres étaient trop occupés à se disputer oubliant la mise en garde contre le bruit.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'une répugnante odeur envahit l'air qui fit froncer le nez d'aristocrate de Draco, plissé les yeux de Maël et s'écriait à Alex :

- Ah je vais mourir asphyxier ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose … Je quitte ce monde dans d'atroces souffrances … Rappelez-vous de moi comme d'un homme qui se sera battu jusqu'au bout …

- Tais-toi Alex. Lui lança Draco.

- Mais Dray …

- Silence. Soutint Maël.

Il se tourna vers la source de la désagréable odeur et fit face à un immense troll, encore plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient affronté dans les toilettes il y a peu…

Maël le fixa quelques instants, vint lui donner un coup de pieds dans la tête, mais la bête ne bougea pas d'un poil…

- Et Mince ! S'écria Maël… Le seul truc marrant où il ne fallait pas se casser la tête, il l'a neutralisé et on n'a plus rien à faire … Mais c'est trop injuste ! C'était l'épreuve la plus facile, il aurait pu juste l'assommer, on l'aurait réveillé pour s'amuser un peu !

Draco le fixait comme s'il était fou et chuchota que lui il était bien content que le monstre soit mort. Alexander lui continuait de crier au meurtre à cause de la puanteur qui pour reprendre ses mots était : Tout à fait, et entièrement Intolérable ainsi foutrement horriblement totalement miraculeusement insoutenable !

Détournant les yeux du spectacle peu ragoutant, ils virent derrière le troll une porte, alors que Draco enjambait avec précaution le monstre de peur de se salir, Alexander sautait bien joint sur le ventre du monstre en disant qu'il avait trouvé avec quoi les trampolines moldus étaient faits recevant de soupir exaspérés en retour, Alexander pouvait être si discret, gentil, fin et sournois par moment, mais par d'autres il était une véritable catastrophe ambulante d'âge mental 3 ans au mieux !

Maël se contenta d'envoyer un coup de pied de dépit dans la jambe du monstre puis de rejoindre ses compagnons qui avaient, par pure politesse évidemment, préférés l'attendre avant d'ouvrir la porte suivante ….

Aucun des trois ne s'attendait à un monstre ou autre chose de ce genre, car il ne faisait aucun doute que le troll était la minable protection de Lily Potter, il ne restait donc plus que celle de Severus Snape, maître des potions, cynique et ironique, il ne faisait aucun doute pour les trois verts et argents que cette dernière épreuve serait plus intellectuel, comme celle de McGonagall qui jusque là semblait être la plus dure, forçant l'admiration envers le rouquin de service…

Ils ouvrirent la porte et virent 7 bouteilles de différentes formes, des potions sans hésiter … Ils entrèrent dans la pièce mais dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, de grandes flammes violettes surgirent derrière eux, détournant les yeux ils observèrent des flammes noirs apparaître devant, les bloquant avec les potions …

Draco s'avança et se saisit d'un rouleau de parchemin :

- Une énigme … De la logique… Votre père est vraiment fort ! Evan et Ron auraient été bloqués là !

- Et Alex aussi … Ajouta Maël.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Même si je sais que tu te permets tout seul ! S'affligea Alex… Je suis très intelligent !

- Mais oui, mon poussin en sucre ! Se moqua Maël.

- Sale déglingué du cerveau que je vais disséquer !

Les coupant, Draco commença à lire à haute voix le contenu du parchemin, autant pour les faire taire, que pour leur exposer le problème :

_Devant le danger, le salut est derrière_

_Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège_

_Deux ne pourront t'offrit que simple vin d'ortie_

_Trois autres sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,_

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_Le premier : Si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,_

_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, _

_Si tu vas de l'avant nulle n'est ton allié._

_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : Les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. _

Draco sourit narquoisement :

- Votre père est un homme remarquable, tout à fait remarquable… Je ne compte pas le nombre de grands sorciers qui n'ont pas la moindre once de logique.

- Il n'y a qu'une gorgée par flacon. Précisa Alex.

- Mais notre père a une famille nombreuse, il n'est pas un homme solitaire, il a surement ensorcelé les potions, pour que si besoin, la quantité augmente… Il nous dit souvent que si nous l'on connaît ses amis, et qu'on leur fait confiance, alors l'union fait la force ….

- Et la solution de l'énigme ? Interrogea Alexander.

Maël tourna son regard vers Draco qui relisait le parchemin :

- Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il y a 2 coupes de vins, 3 coupes de potions mortelles, 1 pour revenir en arrière, et 1 pour aller de l'avant. Reste à savoir qui est qui …

Le silence se fit alors que Draco réfléchissait à la solution, Maël cherchait un sort pour augmenter les quantités, et Alexander piétinait en se sentant inutile …

- Je sais. Dit calmement Draco.

- Alors ?

- C'est la plus petite bouteille qui permettra de traverser les flammes noirs et donc d'arriver jusqu'à la pierre…

- Ton raisonnement ? Demanda Maël, car même si il ne doutait pas des compétences du blond, il ne se fiait qu'a lui-même …

Draco lui expliqua comment il avait procédé, et le jeune garçon ne put qu'hochait la tête en signe d'accord, le résonnement semblait très sur et valable.

- _Familio Quantitus_ Lança Maël.

Le contenu des fioles tripla de volume, à la grande satisfaction des trois enfants.

- Pourquoi ce sort là ? Il existe des formules pour augmenter la quantité autre que celle de demander une quantité familiale ! Interrogea Draco.

- Mais papa n'aurait pas laissé l'ensemble aussi facile, il met des pièges partout … Répondit Alexander.

- Quelle est la portion qui permet de franchir les flammes violettes ?

Draco désigna un flacon rond qu'il isola

- Utile pour le retour, non ?

- Nous verrons … Mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! Clôtura Maël

- Ah ! Pas de proverbe moldus ! Lui rétorqua Draco.

Ne répondant pas, Maël prit une gorgée du flacon sensé l'emmener vers la pierre philosophale sous le regard un peu angoissé de son frère et Draco qui espérait vraiment ne pas s'être trompé…

Maël leur fit un signe de tête pour leur dire que tout allait bien, et les deux autres Serpentard burent le reste de la potion. Tous trois franchirent d'un même pas les flammes noirs, Maël semblant tout petit entre les deux troisièmes années, ce qui fit sourire Draco et rirent Alex, tandis que le concerné se renfrognait dans une mimique tellement enfantine, que Draco crut avoir rêver et Alexander sentit son cœur faire un bond, cela faisait tellement longtemps que sn petit frère ne s'était pas laissé aller comme ça, à faire des gestes purement enfantin. Depuis son retour de la fugue de Maël, aucun Snape n'en avait plus jamais vu …

Cessant là les pensées hors sujets, ils virent face à eux une grande salle, avec au centre le miroir du Risèd … Et devant l'objet, Quirrell se tenait bien droit les regardant…

- Je suis trop intelligent. Dit Maël sur un ton arrogant, provoquant la stupéfaction du professeur. Je savais que c'était vous. Lui expliqua patiemment le jeune garçon.

- Hum … Se contenta de répondre Quirrell. Je pensais que ce serait Potter qui viendrait ici, et surement pas trois Sepentard…

- Et bien vous pensez mal … Lui répliqua Maël.

Une aura noire se forma autour du professeur…

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Rugit-il.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Répliqua froidement Maël provoquant un soupir las de Draco, aucun des trois ne sachant qu'ils se trouvaient face à Lord Voldemort … Ils pensaient juste être devant un de ses sous-fifres …

- NE PARLE PAS AINSI A MON MAITRE ! Hurla nerveusement Quirrell…

- Mais je ne parle pas à Voldy, je vous parle à vous…

A l'entente du surnom, le professeur manque de s'étouffer de rage, de honte mais aussi de peur …

- Tu lui parles, pauvre idiot … Il est toujours là où je suis …

- Voldy-chou a pris possession de votre corps ! S'écria Maël.

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi !

N'écoutant pas, Maël fixa le miroir en réfléchissant à sa présence ici.

- Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la pierre, murmura Quirrelll en le contournant pour s'y regarder. Encore un tour du vieux fou … Mais il n'est pas là, et il serait là trop tard … Mais je ne comprends pas … Comment la récupérer… La pierre est-elle à l'intérieur du miroir, devrais-je le casser ?

Maël réfléchissait à toute vitesse … Il voulait la pierre, mais un peu pour lui, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde… Il fallait quelqu'un de pur, d'innocente, et dans cette pièce, il fallait l'avouer personne ne l'était…

Une voix froide, suintante de méchanceté s'éleva :

- Sers-toi du garçon …

- Lequel, maître ? Répondit Quirrell à lui-même.

- Le plus pur…

Quirrell attrapa Maël, le croyant plus innocent car plus jeune est le plaça devant le miroir, alors que Alexander et Draco essayait de le rejoindre, jurant contre l'homme mais Quirrell avait fait apparaitre des flammes l'encerclant avec le miroir et Maël.

- Que vois-tu ?

Maël regarda, et découvrit la même scène que la dernière fois, il détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs si souriant, si heureux …

- Il ne voit rien ! Il n'est pas innocent ! Siffla une voix …

Quirrell le poussa hors du cercle de feu, brûlant ainsi Maël qui poussa un cri de douleur, abaissant les flammes pour aller chercher Draco qui hurlait de rage que quelqu'un ose faire du mal à Maël, il ne vit pas Alexander se précipiter vers le miroir et plongeait ses yeux bruns foncés dedans, il ne le vit pas non plus touchait sa poche, et ne vit pas son visage prendre un air étonné … Mais il l'aperçut se précipiter vers son petit frère qui ne bougeait plus …

Abandonnant Draco derrière un mur de flamme, il se précipita vers le deux frères, Alexander s'interposa entre lui Maël à qui il avait donné la pierre philosophale trouvé dans la poche de son pantalon …

- _Avada Kedavra !_ Hurla Quirrell en pointant sa baguette sur Alexander qui osait faire protection de son corps entre le professeur sous le contrôle de Voldemort et Maël Snape qui avait la pierre…

Draco poussa un cri de rage, de désespoir, de douleur à l'instant où Maël se levait ses yeux paniqués vers son frère, une émotion pour la première fois de l'année autre que du mépris, de la moquerie sur le visage … Et sans réfléchir plus, il bondit sur Quirrell déviant le sort qui partit dans le miroir le faisant éclater en morceau …

Quirrell poussa un cri de rage … et sortit un poignard de ses capes, et l'enfonça dans Maël qui grogna de douleur, mais le professeur tellement furieux, le sortit du corps du petit garçon et le replongea provoquant un cri de douleur. Draco fou furieux se jeta sur lui, alors qu'Alexander se relevait et se précipitait vers son frère lui chuchotant des mots de réconforts :

- Ça va, mon angelot, ne t'inquiètes pas … Papa va arriver. Evan et Ron sont allés le chercher. Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu n'as presque rien, tu vois tu ne pleures même pas !

En effet, malgré deux coups de couteau dans le ventre, pas une larme ne coulait sur les joues de Maël. De son côté Draco bataillait contre Quirrell, lui assenant des coups de poings, de pieds, le garçon de 13 ans, furieux se battait avec une rage inquiétante. Et il finit par se faire se faire expulser par un sort. Il fit un vol plané … Et atterrit bruyamment quelques mètres plus loin :

- Va voir ce qu'il a ! S'inquiété faiblement Maël, et Alexander se précipita vers Draco qui ne bougeait plus …

De son côté, Voldemort dans le corps de Quirrell se relevait difficilement, le blond l'avait bien sonné. Il aperçut Maël avec la précieuse pierre et se dirigea vers lui, un peu étourdie. Le voyant arrivé, Maël prit sa baguette et lança :

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Quirrell vola et se brisa en touchant le sol, mais cela n'arrêta pas le professeur qui se jeta sur Maël faisant voler sa baguette qui toucha le sol sans se briser… Ramassant le poignard, Maël l'enfonça dans le cœur de Quirrell qui ne fit plus un geste et s'effondra au sol … Maël sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscient, le visage froid et neutre sous les cris d'Alexander essayant de réveiller Draco.

**HP…DM…HP**

Maël ouvrit les yeux et vit tout près de lui, un visage l'observant en souriant, et son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer son poing dans la dite-tête, qui partit sur le côté dans un râle de douleur et de colère. Se tenant le nez qui s'était mis à saigner à cause de Maël, William dit :

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Maël !

Maël l'observa et demanda :

- La pierre ?

- Détruite.

- Quirrell ?

- Mort.

- Draco et Alex ?

- Vivants

Et Maël referma les yeux pour se rendormir. Mais Will ajouta :

- Je crois que notre directeur veut te parler.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Bonjour, Maël dit Albus Dumbldore.

Un unique grognement lui répondit. Maël ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur le vieux fou manipulateur …

- Tu as sauvé beaucoup de monde. Prononça lentement le vieux citronné.

- Je sais.

- Tu as tué un homme.

- Je sais.

- Tu as sauvé le sauveur.

- Je sais.

- Merci.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. Répondit ironiquement Maël.

Au même instant les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et Analissa, suivi de ses parents et du reste de ses frères déboula dans la pièce. Des larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues… Elle se précipita vers son frère … Et lui assena une claque magistral !

- Comment tu as pu partir sans me le dire ? Comment ?

- Je me suis levé et j'ai marché.

- Sale idiot ! Hurla-t-elle, j'ai eu si peur …

- Mon chéri … Intervint sa mère des cernes sous les yeux, tu vas bien … J'étais très inquiète, ce n'était pas à toi de protéger cette maudite pierre, et de combattre Le seigneur noir…

- Mais je l'ai fait.

- Car tu es Maël Snape… Rit sa mère au milieu de ses larmes.

Nicolas ne dit aucun mot et serra son frère dans ses bras, alors qu'Oscar se blottissait tout contre lui et que Victor prenait sa main et la serrait fort … César ne se contenta pas d'un geste affectueux, il soutint :

- La prochaine fois tu m'emmène, vieux débris !

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Maël alors que toute sa famille était là, Alexander lui cria depuis son lit :

- Sombre imbécile ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter !

Hermione entra comme une tornade dans l'infirmerie accompagnée de Blaise, Théo, et Pansy qui convergèrent vers le lit de Maël…

Ils déposèrent un bon lot de sucreries, qui aurait permis à Maël d'en vivre pour au moins un mois !

Les discussions allaient pour train, et au-delà des inquiétudes, Maël fut félicité, embrassé, mouillé de larmes, autant que Draco et Alexander…

Mais Pompom vint mettre fin à ses bruyante retrouvailles :

- Mes patients ont besoin de calme, vous sortez tous ! Alexander aussi ! Tu n'as rien alors sort de ce lit, et emmène Draco avec toi, sinon vous allez rester encore longtemps dans mon infirmerie, bande de feignant !

Pompom déposa une potion à côté de Maël et lui dit de la prendre dans une heure. Le garçon la remercia très froidement entrainant des frissons à l'infirmière qui trouvait que son patient était décidemment très étrange …

William partit dans la réserve, et Maël se retrouva seul avec son père.

- Idiot. Lâcha le père. Tu étais obligé de le faire.

- Mais j'aurais pu juste l'assommer …

- Quirrell serait mort de toute façon, la possession de Voldemort le tuait à petit feu, tu as juste abrégé ses souffrances …

- Je l'ai tué, papa …

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Tout le monde t'admire et je suis fière de toi.

Les mots réconfortèrent Maël au-delà de toute déclaration d'amour ou psychologique …

- Comment se fait-il qu'Alex est pu avoir la pierre ?

- Il fallait que la personne désire trouver la pierre, mais ne pas s'en servir. Et Alexander désirait la trouvait car tu le voulais, il voulait la trouver pour te la donner, et donc pas pour s'en servir … Reposes-toi maintenant, il y a un banquet de fin d'année dans une semaine pour clôturer l'année, nous découvrirons le vainqueur de la coupe des maisons …

Une semaine plus tard, Maël sortait de l'infirmerie en boitant un peu, une canne dans la main pour l'aider à marcher mieux …. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, et à son arrivée elles s'ouvrirent toute grande. Et Maël marcha lentement dans le silence qui s'était instauré à son arrivée, le bruit de sa canne heurtant le sol étant la seule trace de vie … Le banquet n'avait pas encore commencé et tous observaient Maël qui avait sauvé l'élu et la pierre philosophale … De quoi ? Personne ne le savait vraiment mais chacun imaginait une chose horrible pour avoir blessé celui qui semblait si puissant.

Un applaudissement se fit entendre, une personne frappait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Et d'autres vinrent le rejoindre. Et la grande salle n'était plus qu'applaudissements en l'honneur de Maël qui finit sa traversée sous les acclamations …

Il s'assit et Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Une autre année se termine ! Le moment est venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous dit que Gryffondor est vainqueur grâce à sa victoire de la coupe de Quidditch … Mais en vue des derniers événements. Il est de mon devoir d'ajouter : 60 points à Ronald Weasley pour son courage. 60 point à Alexander Snape pour son sang froid. 60 points à Draco Mafloy pour son intelligence. Et 100 points à Maël Snape pour … tout !

Ce qui monte Serpentard à la première place du classement !

Les couleurs passèrent de rouges et ors à vers et argents sous les ovations de tous, bien qu'un peu mois fortes du côté des Gryffondor …

Et Maël lâcha :

- Notre honorable directeur est vraiment un vieux fou …


	18. Vacances

Ami du jour, bonjour, Ami du soir, bonsoir …

C'est moi ! (Comment ça vous le saviez déjà ?)

La première année vient de se finir ! Et puis, comme les Snape habite maintenant à Poudlard, ils y restent, ainsi que la majorité des professeurs, certain partent en vacances ! ^^

Les Potter vont partir au départ en vacances … Et ils vont mourir déchiqueté par un ours blanc dans l'antarctique … Mais ça ce n'est pas vrai … ^^

Alors, un grand _**Thank **_! Pour toutes les reviews !

Et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favori ! (Comment ça je me répète ?) Cela me fait encore plus de lecteurs, et c'est pour cela que je poste, je suis toujours ravie quand je vois un nouveau et très fière quand j'observe un lecteur qui me suit depuis le début !

Je suis pleinement ravie que l'histoire vous plaise autant … ^^ Et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire, je posterais environ un chapitre par semaine, enfin je dis ça mais parfois il y en aura 2, et même des fois 3 !

Je n'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre, je le trouve un peu trop lent, il ne se passe pas grand-chose … Et pis Dray il est pas là !^^

C'est plus un chapitre intermédiaire, pour montrer le changement d'année … Mais si quelqu'un veut dessiner l'image finale du chapitre, cela me ferait très plaisir (enfin si je vois le résultat !) ^^

Alors je m'arrête là dans mon blablabla !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Une autre année se termine ! Le moment est venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous dit que Gryffondor est vainqueur grâce à sa victoire de la coupe de Quidditch … Mais en vue des derniers événements. Il est de mon devoir d'ajouter : 60 points à Ronald Weasley pour son courage. 60 point à Alexander Snape pour son sang froid. 60 points à Draco Mafloy pour son intelligence. Et 100 points à Maël Snape pour … tout ! _

_Ce qui monte Serpentard à la première place du classement ! _

_Les couleurs passèrent de rouges et ors à vers et argents sous les ovations de tous, bien qu'un peu mois fortes du côté des Gryffondor … _

_Et Maël lâcha :_

_- Notre honorable directeur est vraiment un vieux fou … _

**Chapitre 17**

Après le banquet, les différents élèves firent leur valise et le lendemain les couloirs étaient vides, pendant que les amis de Maël et Analissa faisaient leurs adieu à cette dernière, Maël s'était éclipsé n'aimant pas ces effusions de bon sentiments …

Restés donc à Poudlard, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Chourave, et les Snape… Le reste des professeurs étant parti en vacances ou rejoindre leur famille.

Durant toutes leurs vacances,Maël et Analissa trainaient dans le château, visitant tous les couloirs, ils avaient « emprunté » la carte des maraudeurs à leur père. La vie à Poudlard était donc calme, Maël étant blessé et fatigué, il ne faisait plus vraiment d'énormes bêtises, mais ce silence inquiétait ses parents comme ses professeurs, Maël n'était pas connu pour ne rien faire, et être gentil et sage … Et ils avaient raison … Maël préparait le retour de vacance de son Pote Potter, mais aussi des parents du pauvre Evan … Maël connaissait ses parents biologiques, et était bien décidé à leur faire payer ce lâche abandon. De son côté Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, implacable maître des potions, partial professeur et père de Maël hésitait grandement, son fils adoptif avait découvert l'identité de ses parents, qu'il avait un frère, et que cette famille était les très célèbre Potter, et Severus se demandait s'il devait aller lui en parler, avec toute cette agitation, son Maël venait de tuer un homme et cela ne semblait pas le perturber plus que cela, et il faisait comme si il ne connaissait pas l'identité de ses parents biologiques… Severus se demandait à cet instant si son fils avait vraiment une morale, une conscience, ou s'il était réellement aussi froid, et cruel qui le laissait paraître ….

Maël bien loin des sombres pensées qui occupait l'esprit de son père trainait dans les couloirs, cherchant le fantôme Peeve, il voulait faire un marché avec lui… Analissa n'était pas là, li adorait sa sœur, c'était sa moitié, mais parfois elle était vraiment une Hermione en plus Serpentarde, trop respectueuse des règles et des gens bien qu'elle n'est aucune scrupule à les manipuler, et dans ces moments là Maël préférait s'isoler…

Il marchait dans les couloirs en pensant que pour la rentrée scolaire il pourrait faire une petite surprise à tous les Gryffondor … Mais à l'instant présent, c'était à son Pote Potter qu'il voulait faire plaisir bien qu'il songeait que le dit Pote Potter n'aimerait pas trop la surprise.

- PEEVE ! Appela-t-il en voyant la silhouette entrain de poser un seau d'eau sur une porte.

Le fantôme sursauta et se prit son seau sur la tête, enfin le seau comme l'eau le traversèrent. Un grognement furieux répondit à Maël.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux le mioche ?

- Tes services.

- Et pourquoi te les accorderais-je ?

- Je suis Maël Snape.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu m'as pris ma place dans le cœur de Rusard ! Sourit le spectre son attitude passant de la méfiance joyeuse, à une sincère complicité.

- Plaisir partagé. Acceptes-tu de m'aider ?

- Evidemment !

- Tu connais Potter, notre élu, notre sauveur, notre survivant national ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, en effet …

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je ne le connais pas assez pour dire cela. Répondit Peeves, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- On se comprend … Lui lança Maël.

- Et que puis-je pour ton service ?

Maël s'approcha du fantôme et lui chuchota :

- Tu peux contacter les jumeaux Weasley pour moi ?

- Affirmatif, j'aime bien ces deux gars ! Répondit Peeve.

- Alors, fais.

- Autre chose ?

- Double des farces ! Lui envoya le jeune garçon en s'en allant.

Le fantôme hocha la tête. Un nouveau maître était né. Et les jumeaux Weasley avaient du souci à ce faire pour garder leur titre…

Maël avait cru qu'il devrait négocier, mais apparemment sa seule réputation lui suffisait. Un sourire arrogant sur le visage, il marchait dans les couloirs sans réel but, ses pensées partant de Bob, le doudou de William qui avait une fois de plus _mystérieusemen_t disparu jusqu'aux macarons qu'il allait manger ce soir car Maël adorait les macarons, surtout ceux à la pistache, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'en général il n'aimait pas cela … Tel étaient les pensées de Maël quant il rentra dans le professeur McGonagall qui le réprimanda :

- Regardez où vous allez, Mr Snape !

- Moi aussi je vous aime … Lui rétorqua le jeune Maël.

La très stricte professeur de métamorphose manqua de s'étouffer à tel point que le jeune garçon demanda :

- C'est votre première déclaration ?

Et McGonagall fit un malaise sous les yeux moqueurs de Maël qui l'abandonna dans le couloir sans plus de scrupule …

Il partit manger dans la grande salle où une unique table trônait avec déjà le directeur, son père, sa mère, et Oscar qui ne lâchait jamais ou presque Kathie, ainsi que le professeur Chourave lorgnant sur le rosbif avec envie ….

- Maël. L'accueillit le directeur qui était furieux de s'être fait humilié lors du banquet de fin d'année par ce sale gosse de pacotille à peine bon à récurer les bonbons aux citrons pour le citer.

- Vieux fou. Lui retourna Maël ce qui fit grimacer l'honorable dirlo et Severus retint un sourire, on est ou on n'est pas la terreur de Poudlard, même si les élèves ne sont plus là …

- Où sont le professeur McGonagall et le reste de ta famille ?

- Le reste de ma famille, je ne sais pas….

- Et le professeur McGonagall ?

- Evanouie dans un couloir.

Un silence pesant se fit.

- Tu ne mens pas ? Vérifia sa mère.

- Je n'oserais pas.

Alors, avec une lenteur exaspérante, Dumby se leva et traversa la grande salle pour aller s'enquérir de la santé de la directrice des Gryffondor. Personne ne demanda à Maël comment il était au courant, ni pourquoi il n'avait pas aidé son professeur… La réponse leur faisait trop peur …

Au même moment, William entra d'un pas lourd…

- Me causez pas ! Les prévint-il.

- Pauvre Bob … Le nargua Maël.

- Toi ! C'est toi qui me l'as encore pris ! Tu t'ennuies tant que ça, tu as tant besoin de te défouler sur quelqu'un ? Mais pourquoi moi … ?

- Pourquoi Toi … Dit Maël sur un ton faussement triste en baissant la tête, ses joues rougissant … Mais parce que … Parce que … Parce que …

- Parce que quoi ? S'énerva William.

- Parce que … Je t'aime … Chuchota Maël en relevant la tête, les roues roses, et les yeux brillants, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage.

De nouveau un silence tomba sur la grande salle… Mais sans laisser le temps à personne de placer un mot, Maël continua :

- Je t'aime … Je sais que tu es mon frère … Mais nous n'avons pas de réel lien de sang… Alors notre amour n'est pas voué à l'échec, n'est ce pas ? Laisses moi de l'espoir, même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je veux y croire. Ne dis rien. Je veux rester dans ce monde de rêve où tu m'aimes … Ne me repousse pas je veux juste être près de toi. Alors, je t'en prie …

- Cela suffit ! Le coupa William.

- Tu ne m'aimes ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Bredouilla Maël. Non, ne dis rien, par pitié …Si j'ai pris Bob une fois encore, c'est pour avoir une part de toi auprès de moi tout le temps …

- Rends- moi Bob ! Cria Will, ne se souciant pas de la timide déclaration de Maël, alors que le professeur Chourave s'étranglait avec la part de rosbif qu'elle avait fini par prendre, lasse d'attendre que tout ce beau monde daigne se présenter à table.

- Maël. Intervint César en entrant suivi de Nicolas toujours en train de lire et d'Alexander qui portait Victor car ce dernier ne semblait pas décider à lâcher la belle chevelure de son porteur ayant trouvé un moyen de locomotion très pratique. On ne doute pas de ton amour pour Will, et je suis au regret de t'apprendre qu'il n'a pas réciproque, mais par pitié, ce n'est pas toi qu'il devait aider à faire cet insupportable devoir de Botanique, qui est au passage professeur Chourave, aussi inutile qu'ennuyant …. Et pour en revenir au sujet de Maël, William préférant se lamenter ou rechercher son Bob, il ne peut plus me donner les réponses, enfin m'aider à le faire … Finit César avec un sourire angélique.

- Que de beaux mots dans une bouche de gros costauds … Se moqua Nicolas en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Je me demande si la relation que vous entretenez est purement fraternel … César est le seul capable de faire réagir Nicolas …. S'interrogea Maël

- Tes insinuations commencent à mes chauffer les oreilles ! Gronda César

- Nous remarquerons que Nicolas n'a pas réagi, qu'il ne dément pas … Observa Maël.

- Je vais le TUER ! LE FAIRE CUIRE A FEU DOUX, LE FAIRE MIGOTER A LA VAPEUR, ET LE FAIRE EXPLOSER DANS LE MICRO-ONDE ! Hurla César

- Le nombre d'appareils et technique moldus que tu viens de citer est impressionnant. Chapeau pour rependre une expression de ces charmants moldus. Critiqua Nicolas.

- NE L'ENCOURAGE PAS. SOMBRE IDIOT ! Se fâcha César.

C'est ce moment que choisit Victor pour se décrocher d'Alexander et s'écraser très joliment au sol en poussant un hurlement de douleur que tous ignorèrent, alors que Kathie se levait précipitamment et courrait vers son petit garçon …

- Rends-moi Bob. Intervint Will

- Mais tu me casses les pieds avec ton maudit Bob ! S'énerva César, on s'en fout de ta peluche ! Maël n'arrête pas de dire tes choses … suspectes ! Et tu ne penses qu'à ton ours !

- Mais c'est Bob … Et ne l'insulte pas ! Se récria Will.

Nicolas retourna dans son livre, tandis que Maël s'installait à table laissant ses deux frères se disputer à cause de lui.

Dumbledore revint à ce moment avec le professeur McGonagall qui fusilla du regard Maël qui ne s'en rendit pas compte tout autant qu'il était à regarder ses frères en venir aux mains, William à moitié sur César lui assenait un coup de tête dans le ventre, tandis que César, la respiration coupé envoyait son pied dans la cuisse de Will…

Oscar assis sur les genoux de sa mère essayait lui aussi de faire tomber Victor de sa chaise pour qu'il n'attrape pas sa part de citrouille.

Maël dégustait tranquillement son plat, assis à côté de Nicolas qui lisait encore… Severus servait sa femme qui empêchait Oscar de se jeter sur son frère. La routine …Seule manquée Analissa, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Maël.

- Jeune gens. Pourriez-vous passer à table, au lieu de vous battre ? Intervint Dumbledore. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous aimerions commencer …

- Je vous coupe, vieux fou. Primo, tout le monde n'est pas là, il manque Analissa. Et deuzio, certain ont déjà commencé. Donc votre phrase est aussi fausse que vous …

Les yeux du dit vieux fou brillèrent de façon peu avenante. Et il se promit qu'un jour, le sale gosse paierait …

Au même instant les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent révélant une Analissa tout souriante entre de hommes bruns, l'un plus calme et l'autre à moitié fou qui était à la limite de sautiller sur place…

- Sirius, Remus ! Que faites-vous là ? Les accueillît Severus en se levant pour aller les prendre dans ses bras. Ces deux hommes qu'il avait tant haïs dans sa jeunesse étaient maintenant ses meilleurs amis …

- Sirius « s'ennuyait à un point que t'oserais même pas imaginer, Rem' ! » pour reprendre ses mots, mais ce n'est pas « à cause de ta jolie bouille d'ange, je pourrais rester avec toi tout le temps sans ressentir le moindre ennuie, tu le sais Rem-chéri ? » mais à cause de « cet appart pour schtroumfs ! » Je tiens précise que ces expressions sont le fruit de Sirius et non le mien … Répondit Remus

- Et nous voilà donc là ! Rit Sirius en attrapant Oscar des bras de sa mère venue les saluer à son tour.

- Coucou Tonton Siri ! Coucou tonton Rem ! Dit Victor provoquant un grand sourire chez Sirius et une moue attendrie de Remus.

- Tu étais donc là … Lança Maël à sa sœur.

- Tu t'es inquiété ? S'enquit Analissa.

- Non. Je me demandais juste ce qui t'occupais tant. J'ai ma réponse … Rétorqua Maël sur un ton froid …

- C'est bientôt la fin des vacances ! S'amusa Sirius.

- Ton intelligence te perdra … Lui renvoya Maël.

- Et ton ironie te mènera loin … Répliqua Remus.

Sur un signe de tête polie et discret, Maël exprima ses remerciements à Remus, alors que tous allaient s'attabler.

- Quand rentre l'ensemble des enseignants… La rentrée scolaire est dans une semaine, vous avez déjà tout préparait ? Questionna Rémus.

- Oui, mais le reste du corps enseignant devra tout de même être de retour à Poudlard un ou deux jours avant la rentrée … Répondit McGonagall

- Et les gamins ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ? Demanda Sirius.

- La vie ici est pleine … d'animation ! Répliqua Chourave qui avait découvert que des gens pouvaient être aussi bizarre. Pour elle, c'était définitif, le très réservé maître des potions était en fait à la tête d'une famille de fou … Entre ses enfants qui se tabassaient, les répliques bien sentis, les visages innocents mais le plus étrange était comme même Maël, ce gamin était tellement mystérieux … Parfois cruel et cynique, d'autre fois farceurs et mignon … Ce qui étonnait aussi le professeur Chourave était les relations entre les différents membres de cette étrange famille, la déclaration d'amour de Maël venait de passer au dessus de la tête de tous, les frères avaient tous des yeux aux beurres noirs, des égratignures dus à des bagarres entre eux couvraient leurs bras, les insultes fusaient à longueur de journée, et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'une dispute éclatent, et tous trouvaient cela normal, les parents étaient assez sadiques envers leurs enfants, les punitions, bien que très rares étaient toujours assez …original !

Alors que Sirius, et Remus imaginaient sans mal la vie au château, que Dumbledore mangeait tranquillement, que McGonagall surveillait Victor qui lorgnait un peu bizarrement sur son assiette, que le professeur Chourave se perdait dans ses pensées, que certain Snape s'entretuaient et d'autre s'insultaient, Peeve fit irruption dans le dîner en hurlant dans tous sens … Maël entendit son nom dans la litanie de parole du fantôme et se leva pour aller vers lui, tout deux sortir de la grande salle, une horde de regards suspects et inquiets posaient sur eux.

- Tu les as contactés ? Commença Maël.

- Oui. Ils ne peuvent pas venir à Poudlard avant la rentrée, mais demandent ce qu'ils doivent t'envoyer pour ton service dans leurs farces et attrapes, bien qu'ils te précisent que leurs inventions sont encore peu fiables …

- Je voudrais une potion, poudre, ou autre chose qui puisse plonger une salle de le noir totale. Répondit Maël.

- Pour faire quoi ? Interrogea Peeve.

- Pour accueillir les Potter… Rétorqua Maël avec une lueur un peu folle dans le regard

- Je le sens bien celui là ! Rit le fantôme tout en songeant que cet enfant était vraiment spéciale, il y avait quelque chose de dangereux en lui, mais qu'importe une bonne farce reste une bonne farce quel qu'en soit l'auteur !

Après un signe de tête, Maël prit congé et monta dans son dortoir pour se coucher, mais à peine fut-il en pyjama, enfin dans la tenue dans laquelle il dormait, que Alexander suivi d'Analissa, César, et William qui trainait un Nicolas essayant vainement de continuer son livre …

- Maël. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Peeve ?

- Vous verrez bien …

- Tu n'es pas gentil Maël ! Se renfrogna Analissa

- Je crois que McGonagall serait d'accord avec toi.

- Allez, dis-nous ! Supplia César.

- Non. Vous verrez !

- Un indice. Réclama Alex.

- Potter.

- Je veux savoir ! S'énerva César !

- Tu ne sauras pas ! Répliqua Maël

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Non, idiot.

- Imbécile.

- Veracasse sans cervelle. Lança Maël

- Les veracasse n'ont jamais eu de cervelle. Répondit César sur un ton docte.

- Mais si andouille ! Tout animal a un cerveau !

- Je confirme. Intervint Nicolas.

- Je crois aussi. Le soutint Analissa.

- Famille indigne.

Maël ignora César et se coucha dans son lit, où vint se blottir Analissa, alors que les autres se moquaient :

- Tu devrais dormir tout seul, terreur !

- Je fais ce que je veux. Répliqua Maël.

- Vous voulez dormir avec nous ? Interrogea Analissa.

- Lissa, reprit Alex, le lit de Maël est trop petit.

- Si on dormait tous par terre, on étale les couettes, et on en prend d'autres pour faire matelas. Insista Analissa en faisant des yeux de chien battus … Alexander consulta du regard ses frères et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les 5 étaient à terre serrées les uns contre les autres.

- Bonne Nuit ! Cria William en entrant dans la chambre.

Un ange passa …

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ?

- On essaie de dormir.

Un autre ange passa.

- Je peux venir ?

Une horde de sourire lui répondit, et William vint prendre place à côté de tout ce monde… Maël se blottit dans les bras de son ainé, et lui tendit un ours bruns :

- Bob ! S'écria Will en se relevant. Je vais le dire à Oscar ! Il arrêtera de le chercher. Je tiens à vous préciser qu'Oscar est la seule personne qui m'a réellement aidé à le trouver, ce petit est vraiment trop gentil …

Nicolas soupira qu'il voulait dormir, mais personne ne tint compte de lui et ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

William revint avec Oscar et Victor, et sans un mot tous les trois se réfugièrent dans le tas et après une série de bonne nuit, ils s'endormirent … Sauf Analissa …

- Maël ? Hésita Analissa.

- Oui ?

- C'est la première fois depuis ta fugue …

- De quoi ?

- Que nous dormons à nouveau tous ensemble…

- Oui …

- Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

- Parce que … Essaya de la faire taire Maël.

- Cela veut dire que tu rejoueras bientôt du violon ?

- Cela ne veut rien dire du tout…

- Mais …

- Tais-toi et dore, ma puce ! La coupa son jumeau.

La fillette accepta et commença à s'endormir quand une phrase lui parvint, mais peut être l'avait-elle rêvée …

- Peut être que oui …

Dans une autre partie de Poudlard, deux parents cherchaient leurs deux derniers enfants qui étaient sensés être entrain de dormir dans leurs lits… Severus et Kathie Snape commençaient à paniquer, les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas du genre à veiller tard. Les parents se précipitèrent dans le dortoir des Serpentard pour y demander l'aide de leurs ainés et ils furent très surpris en y trouvant tout leurs enfants… William était étendu en croix au milieu, la tête d'Oscar sur son flanc droit, la taille du petit garçon de 5 ans était enserrée par Victor qui avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Collée Victor entre ce dernier et le mur, Analissa dormait paisiblement. Sur le flanc gauche de William, César était allongé, ses jambes s'accrochant à celle de son frère. Maël était coincé entre William et Nicolas dont les bras tenaient la taille de Maël qui semblait tout petit entre ses deux grands frères …

Les deux parents s'attendrirent devant cette scène, mais tout deux étaient étonnés, cela faisait longtemps que tous leurs enfants n'avaient pas dormis ensemble, depuis la fugue de Maël plus précisément, sa mystérieuse fugue, dont personne ne savait rien, mais dont personne n'osait poser des questions … Et tous deux partirent se coucher dans leurs appartements laissant leurs 8 enfants dormirent à même le sol, les couettes s'éparpillant de parte et d'autres …


	19. Bienvenue mes amis !

CoUcoU !

Merci pour toutes les reviews !

Les Questions font leur grand retour :

Le garçon que voit Maël dans le miroir du Risèd est-il le fils qu'il aura avec Draco ?

Non ! Réponse simple et claire … C'est tout autre chose… ^^ Pour donner un petit indice, le petit garçon de 2 ou 3 ans a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa fugue.

Maël a-t-il été abusé par son professeur de violon ? 

Re-Non … La vérité est à des kilomètres ! C'est une hypothèse que beaucoup ont proposé, mais ce n'est pas la bonne … Une fois encore cela a un rapport avec sa fugue et avec le petit garçon …

Quand découvrira-t-on que Maël est le véritable élu ?

Surement durant sa quatrième année avec le retour de Voldemort. Il se rendra compte qu'Evan bien que son sang convienne n'est pas à la hauteur, il n'aurait pas pu le mettre hors circuit à quelques mois…

**IMPORTANT : **Je m'en vais en vacances dans un lieu où il n'y a malheureusement pas d'ordinateur, ni d'accès à internet, je pars environ 2 semaines et donc pas de chapitres … Il vous faudra attendre mon retour pour avoir la suite !

Voilà… Merci encore de me lire, et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant que au départ ! ^^ Et faute de temps, ce chapitre-ci sera surement plus court que les autres … ou pas !^^

_**Dans le chapitre précédent **_

_William était étendu en croix au milieu, la tête d'Oscar sur son flanc droit, la taille du petit garçon de 5 ans était enserrée par Victor qui avait plongé sa tête dans le cou de son frère. Collée Victor entre ce dernier et le mur, Analissa dormait paisiblement. Sur le flanc gauche de William, César était allongé, ses jambes s'accrochant à celle de son frère. Maël était coincé entre William et Nicolas dont les bras tenaient la taille de Maël qui semblait tout petit entre ses deux grands frères …_

_Les deux parents s'attendrirent devant cette scène, mais tout deux étaient étonnés, cela faisait longtemps que tous leurs enfants n'avaient pas dormis ensemble, depuis la fugue de Maël plus précisément, sa mystérieuse fugue, dont personne ne savait rien, mais dont personne n'osait poser des questions … Et tous deux partirent se coucher dans leurs appartements laissant leurs 8 enfants dormirent à même le sol, les couettes s'éparpillant de parte et d'autres …_

**Chapitre 18**

Les Potter avaient passé des vacances très agréables, ils avaient visité l'Italie, en particulier la Toscane, une région dont ils gardaient de bons souvenirs, crises de fous-rires, achats de jouets, vêtements et autres, baignades dans une piscine de luxe, restaurants chics et taquineries à longueur de journée, bien que quelques crises soient à déplorées notamment quand Evan avait perdu son nimbus 2001, et que ses parents avaient du en racheter un mais que la poste avait mis au moins 2 jours pour l'envoyer, période durant laquelle, le jeune garçon fut de fort mauvaise humeur, alors que ses parents se pliaient à toutes ses volontés pour lui plaire … Ils étaient maintenant de retour à Poudlard, admirant l'antique bâtisse avec émotion, ce château était leur maison, ils étaient les derniers enseignants à y revenir, ayant préférés profiter jusqu'au bout de ses journées sans travails… Ils traversèrent le jardin gaiement, et pénétrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment…

Dans la grande salle, l'ensemble du corps enseignant et les Snape mangeaient tranquillement à une unique table qui avait été allongé spécialement pour pouvoir tous les accueillir.

Les immenses portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent lentement, mais à peine les Potter avaient-ils fait un pas dans la pièce qu'une obscurité envahi le lieu… Paniqués, Dumbledore, McGonagall et le reste des personnes présentes se levèrent et coururent vers les Potter croyant à une tentative pour leur ravir le survivant, enfin les Snape semblaient un peu moins inquiets pour une raison tout à fait mystérieuse…

Des flashs de lumières blanches fusèrent dans tous les sens, tandis que des cris s'élevaient, ainsi que rire froid signé Maël Snape.

Les Potter se tendirent quand soudain un flash plus long que les autres apparu et Evan s'évanouit en criant un sonore : Un Monstre !

Une voix s'éleva, lente, froide, et donnant une impression d'étouffement :

- Craignez-le … Craignez-le … Car rien ne peut l'arrêter !

Des frissons parcoururent l'assemblée qui commençait à paniquer quand la voix reprit sur un ton moqueur, farceur, et pas du tout effrayant :

- Il y n'y que les imbéciles et les faibles qui sont entrain de hurler de terreur car … C'est la danse des canards … Les canards sont des animaux tellement intéressants, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Il est fou, c'est un fou… Cria Lily

Les deux parents Potter se saisirent de leurs baguettes, prêts à défendre leur progéniture contre ce dit fou, mais la lumière revint d'un coup, dévoilant Evan allongé à terre, et face un lui un simple miroir…

Lily se précipita vers son enfant le visage tordu d'inquiétude alors que chaque personne présente dans la pièce se rendait compte du stratagème … Evan avait eu peur de son propre reflet, et d'un même mouvement tous les regards se tournèrent vers Maël qui afficha une bouille d'ange totalement innocent qui sonnait très faux.

- Qu'as-tu fait sale mioche complètement inconscient ? S'énerva James alors que Lily emmenait Evan à l'infirmerie

- N'insulte pas mon fils ! Le coupa Severus avec froideur…

- Trop fort Maël, tu m'expliqueras comment tu as fait pour les voix ? S'écria Sirius sous le regard désolé de Remus et furieux de James

- Pourquoi m'accusez-vous ? Je n'étais même pas là ! Cela ne peut pas être moi voyons … Répliqua Maël feignant de ne pas comprendre

- Dès qu'il y a un problème ici, tu y es toujours mêlé, et depuis que tu es à Poudlard ils n'arrêtent pas de s'enchainer ! Lui assena James fou furieux en s'approchant de lui.

- Reste loin de mon fils ! Rugit Severus alors que l'ensemble des ses enfants s'interposaient déjà…

- Cela suffit ! Hurla le professeur McGonagall, sa voix montant dans des aigus encore insoupçonnés

Un silence respectueux se fit entendre, il n'était pas courant que la très sévère et clame Minerva McGonagall s'énerve, quoi que depuis l'arrivé des Snape et en particulier de Maël qu'elle avait pris en grippe, ses éclats étaient plus fréquents bien que toujours aussi … imposants !

- Merci très chère… Continua Dumbledore. Maël, dis-moi, est-ce toi le responsable de cette petite blague ?

- En un, vieux fou, je ne vous permets pas tant de familiarité, et en deux, j'étais ici présent en votre compagnie, je ne voie pas comment j'aurais pu parler, placer un miroir, créer de l'obscurité sans que personne ne le remarque, qui plus est, le professeur Fltiwich ne m'a pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée, vous n'avez qu'a lui demander…

- Professeur ? Le pria l'honorable vieillard retransformé en enquêteur.

- Ce que dit le petit Maël est vrai, je l'ai attentivement surveillé, craignant justement une farce de ce genre, et il s'est tranquillement tenu…

- Vous ne l'avez pas lâché des yeux ? Insista Dumby

- Peut être deux secondes pour me servir du jus de citrouille sans en renverser partout …

- Nous avons une preuve Maël ! Cria James

- Une preuve ? Le fait que ce nain est bu du jus de citrouille est une preuve ? Et une preuve de quoi, dites le moi ! Se moqua d'un ton froid Maël.

- Et bien … En fait …Baragouina James Potter, plus grand auror de son temps…

- C'est votre éloquence, monsieur, qui a du séduire Lily Potter … Et après il y en a qui se demande comment leur fils peut être aussi idiot … marmonna ironiquement Maël

- N'ayant aucune preuve _valable_ contre mon fils, je suis contraint de vous sommer d'arrêter là vos extravagances… Prononça lentement Severus à son ancien ennemi.

- Et ce n'est qu'une petite blague sans gravité ! S'exclama Kathie, il y en a eu d'autres bien pires ! Je me souviens quand William a décidé qu'il savait voler, et qu'il a réussi à convaincre César que lui aussi pouvait le faire… Et heureusement que Nicolas est un peu plus sensé qu'eux, il les a prévenu son père, et ils ont pu en rattraper un chacun alors que ces deux fous s'élancer dans le vide, César a voulu se venger sur William de l'avoir embobiné, et mon pauvre garçon s'est retrouvé perché en haut d'un arbre jusqu'à qu'Alexander et Draco le retrouvent, heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon il y aurait passé la nuit ! Et dire que Alex et Drake avaient tout juste 2 ans, ils étaient si mignons avec leurs petites bouilles d'anges !

Un silence suivi sa déclaration… Certain s'étonnant que Draco Malfoy ait été avec la famille Snape à deux ans, d'autres du caractère de William, et d'autres encore qu'aucun n'ait été puni …

- L'Affaire est close ? S'enquit poliment Nicolas, car le dîner est entrain de refroidir … Et personnellement je n'aime pas vraiment manger froid, mais peut être que vous si, après tout qui suis-je pour prétendre vous connaître ?

Une foule de soupir lui répondit et chacun fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, enfin James Potter eu un peu plus de mal, à tel point que Severus lui conseilla de passer à l'infirmerie provoquant une huée de cris de protestation, alors que ce n'était que pour qu'il aille s'enquérir de l'état de son fils qu'allait-il imaginer ?

Bien qu'un doigt géant semblait pointer Maël comme responsable de cette blague de mauvais gout pour reprendre les mots du vieux fou, chacun reprit tranquillement ses activités en l'attente de la rentrée scolaire…

En ce moment même il songeait à la discussion que son père avait voulu tenir avec lui. Severus Snape l'avait fait asseoir devant lui, avec une mine sérieuse, et il lui avait dit :

- Dis-moi des émotions, Maël.

C'était exactement la même phrase que lorsqu'il était rentré de sa fugue. Pas de s'il te plait, pas câlins ou autres … Juste un ordre paternel. Un ordre auquel il avait répondu « je vais bien ». Masi cette fois, il avait envie d'en parler et c'est pourquoi il répondit :

- J'aimerais te dire que je ne ressens plus rien pour eux. Mais ce serait mentir. Et comme je mens très bien, je te le dis : Je ne ressens rien pour eux…

- Maël … Avait soupiré son père. Le garçon lui avait souri en retour et avait continué :

- J'avoue avoir eu des sentiments de jalousie envers mon frère qui est resté avec nos parents. J'avoue avoir éprouvé de la colère devant cet abandon. J'avoue ressentir encore ces sentiments… Mais maintenant, je suis surtout dégouté d'eux, je ne comprends pas comment on peut abandonner son enfant… Surtout un joli bébé comme moi !

- Et tu comptes leur dire ? Se renseigna son père

- Non. Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec eux… Ils 'ont abandonné et n'ont pas cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles. Ce ne sont plus ma famille. Ils m'ont mis au monde, mais nos parents sont ceux qui nous chérissent, qui nous aiment, qui nous consolent, et qui nous supportent …

- Tu es mature, Maël. Je suis fière de toi… Et ta mère aussi… N'oublies pas que tu es notre fils, lien du sang ou pas … Car nous t'aimons, et nous voulons te garder près de nous, je ne veux plus jamais retourner à la vie quand tu n'étais pas là …

- Je sais papa… Avait souri son fils.

Et son père l'avait prit dans ses bras en disant qu'il ne dirait rien aux Potter, mais qu'un jour quand Maël se sentirait près, il viendrait avec lui leur avouer la vérité… Cela avait été assez court, mais Severus Snape restait Severus Snape, et son fils restait son fils. Rien de plus. Rien de moins …

Quand sa femme était rentrée, elle les avait trouvés endormis, son mari serrant contre lui son fils qui avait un visage détendu, et tellement naturel, et de nouveau enfantin, mignon, et adorable, tel une grosse peluche … Mais ça Maël ne l'avait jamais su …

**/HP…DM…HP/**

La rentrée avait lieu le lendemain et il manquait encore à l'appel le nouveau professeur d'arithmancie, l'ancien ayant, et bien l'ancien n'étant plus !

Maël, depuis sa magnifique farce, dont il n'était évidemment pas l'auteur, que croyez-vous ? Donc Maël avait décidé de se reposer, mais avant tout, il voulait souhaiter la bienvenue à ses chers Gryffondor, en redécorant leur dortoir par exemple, ce rouge et cet or n'étaient pas vraiment très seyant avec les teints pâlots de ces pauvres enfants… Mais pour cela il avait besoin d'aide, car faire de la magie dans Poudalrd ne passait pas inaperçue, le directeur étant encore plus sur ses gardes depuis qu'il était suspecté d'être responsable de l'accueil quelque peu mouvementé des Potter, donc la magie n'était pas sur la liste des éléments dont il avait besoin, en revanche, il aurait besoin de ses frères et sœurs, il espérait pourvoir en convaincre le maximum, bien qu'Oscar soit un peu inutile, mais il savait que s'il le laissait à l'écart, le petit garçon ferait une crise et ses parents se douterait de quelque chose bien que son plus jeune frère n'aurait jamais trahi ses ainés…

Maël repartit donc dans les couloirs, le problème d'avoir une famille si nombreuse, c'est qu'il fallait toujours un temps fou pour tous les retrouver… Hésitant dans les directions à prendre, il préféra se replier sur son dortoir où se trouvait la carte des maraudeurs, songeant qu'il lui faudrait un sort lui permettant d'être invisible ou alors une de ses fameuse capes d'invisibilité, mais elles étaient rares, mais peut être que Draco pourrait lui en obtenir une, bien que le pourcentage de chance pour que son ennemi personnel accepte de lui rendre ce service soit … très proche des zéros, quoi qu'en utilisant Alexander ses chances augmentait considérablement …

Il repéra William dans l'infirmerie au près d'un certain Gilderoy Lockhart, indifférent à la présence de cet homme, il se dirigea vers la pièce pour récupérer son frère, poussant la porte il trouva William entrain d'indiquer la porte qu'il venait de franchir à l'étrange personnage, en effet Lockhart avait des cheveux blonds clairs ondulés, avec quelques reflets roux, de la même couleur que ceux de César mais en plus épais, ses yeux étaient bleus, d'un bleus océans un peu artificiel, une femme quelconque aurait dit qu'il était d'une beauté renversante, mais pour Maël il n'était juste pas désagréable à regarder… et le personnage semblait énerver son frère qui essayait de lui faire quitter les lieux :

- Professeur, je crois que le directeur voudrait vous rencontrer, vous lui conterez vos exploits plutôt qu'à moi …

- Ah ! S'exclama l'inintéressant personnage, il est bien vrai que le directeur m'a engagé à cause de mes talents, savez-vous que j'ai combattu à moi seul un troll des bois de au moins 3 mètres de hauteurs, ce fut un combat éprouvant et j'en ressorti blessé mais vainqueur, heureux d'avoir sauvé la vie de cette pauvre femme …

- Et moi, j'ai sauvé deux petites filles, en tuant un troll de 4 mètres en premier année de Poudalrd, sans avoir la moindre égratignure … Intervint Maël pour arrêter le flot de paroles de cet homme qui commençait déjà à lui peser sur les nerfs.

Son effet fut réussi, l'homme perdit son sourire quelques secondes, mais ses lèvres retrouvèrent une position aimable quand il reprit :

- Tu es Evan Potter ? Serais-tu l'élu ?

- J'ai rarement eu une insulte aussi grande, vous me vexez … Rétorqua Maël. Si je suis l'élu, c'est l'élu du cœur de William …

- William, ce jeune homme ? Questionna pensivement l'homme en montrant le frère ainé de Maël.

- Oui. Si vous n'êtes pas homophobes, nous sommes amants…

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'aurais 12 ans début Septembre …

- Et tu es l'amant de ce jeune homme d'au moins 20 ans ?

- Evidem…

- Stop ! Le coupa William, il invente encore n'importe quoi, vous ne tarderez pas à en entendre parler … Ce jeune garçon à la langue bien pendu, qui se fiche de tout est mon petit frère …

- Il ne s'assume pas … L'interrompit Maël comme s'il révélait un secret…

- Ne le croyez pas ! S'énerva William, soucieux de préserver sa réputation. Vous devriez aller plutôt vous présenter à notre directeur, dites lui que vous avez rencontré Maël et vous comprendrez tout de suite que tout ceci n'est que foutaise …

Le professeur un peu sonné partit dans les couloirs, se demandant où il était tombé, lui le plus bel homme du monde sorcier et surement moldu, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur , décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo …

De son côté Maël expliquait son plan à William, ne se souciant plus du tout du nouveau professeur … Son frère ne tarda pas à marcher dans la combine, autant par plaisir, que parce que c'était la première fois depuis sa fameuse fugue que Maël recommençait à s'ouvrir, mis à part à Analissa, mais encore, il ne lui avait rien raconté. Et William était persuadé que tant qu'il n'aurait pas raconté ce qu'il avait vécu, Maël n'évoluerait pas, ne parviendrait pas à oublier, et ne referait jamais pleinement confiance à quelqu'un …

De la même façon, il réussit à convaincre Nicolas et César, Analissa donna son accord en demandant à ce que le lit d'Hermione soit épargné ainsi que celui d'un certain Neville, une potiche maladroite selon Maël, mais un garçon sensible selon sa jumelle … Alexander fut un peu plus dur à convaincre, il n'avait rien contre les Gryffondor, il aimait bien les jumeaux Weasley, la petite Granger, et le sympathique Londubat, mais sa résolution faiblit quand l'argument que cela ferait plaisir à Draco, son meilleur ami, vint sans la conversation, alors Alex écrit à Drake, et reçut une réponse tellement enthousiasme, pour un Malfoy, qu'il ne put que se plier aux exigences de son frère, le jeune Victor se joignit à la partie, il voulait tester sa nouvelle expérience, une sorte de colle moldu, qui résisterait à la magie … Oscar voulut venir aussi, et pour éviter de voir ses oreilles réduites à néant, Maël accepta bien qu'il douta un peu de l'efficacité du petit …

Entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffons fut une étape un peu plus complexe, Maël ayant repérer l'endroit par un mystérieux moyen selon ses frères et sa sœur, mais qui étaient en réalité lié à la carte de maraudeurs…ils essayaient de deviner le mot de passe, la grosse dame se moquant ouvertement d'eux. Tout y passa des noms de bonbons, aux poètes moldus en passant par les expressions sorcières et les sorts de magie blanche … Las de cette attente, Maël pria ses frères et Analissa de reculer et il prononça lentement à la grosse dame pour être sur que son petit cerveau comprenne bien tout :

- Je vous propose un marché …

- Quel est-il ?

- Si j'arrive à faire exploser un verre par la seule force de ma voix, vous nous laisser entrer …

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, il n'y que moi qui y parvint ! Se moqua le tableau.

- Alors marché conclu …

Voyant que la gardienne de l'antre des lions hésitait, Maël continua :

- Mais si je n'y arrive pas, je suis à votre service durant 5 jours …

- Et tu feras tout ce que je voudrais ?

- Evidemment.

- Comment puis-je croire en ta parole, perfide Serpentard ?

- Je peux le jurer sur ma magie…

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'une lumière l'entoura, une lumière verte émeraude, la grosse dame ouvrit ses yeux étonnés, croyant voir l'aura de l'enfant, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un simple sort permettant d'émettre une lumière colorée ...

- Fais. Répondit la dame.

- Moi, Maël Kieran Snape jure sur mon honneur de respecter ce marché.

- Sur ton honneur ? Tu n'en as pas ! Se rebella le portrait.

- Pas faux …

- Jure sur quelqu'un …

- Moi, Maël Kieran Snape jure sur ma propre vie de respecter ce marché …

- Cela me va…

- Faites le en retour… Sur votre honneur, vous êtes bien une ancienne Gryffondor, non ?

- Oui…

- Faites.

- Moi Camomille Pirrela Mirabeau (1) jure sur mon honneur de respecter ce marché …

Dès que ces mots furent prononcer qu'un coup de vent passa signifiant que l'accord était scellé …

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle s'appelait ainsi … Commenta Nicolas.

- Chante maintenant, mon petit, chante ! S'écria gaiement la grosse dame en ignorant totalement Nicolas.

Un verre apparut, puis la voix de Maël s'éleva clair et nette, mais pas très puissante, il murmura un discret _Aiguis Sonoro _et le son partit dans des aigus étonnants, faisant trembler le verre sous les regards étonnés de sa famille, et celui qui effrayé de la grosse dame qui se rendait compte qu'elle allait perdre son marché. Et pour finir il explosa en même temps que les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes … et surtout que le cœur de la grosse dame qui envisageait différents suicides.

Mais un marché étant un marché, elle le laissa entrer dans le dortoir de ses rouges et ors …

Les enfants Snape s'introduisirent donc dans ce lieu étranger et beaucoup trop rouges. Et commencèrent les festivités. Nicolas défaisait les lits et les refaisait soigneusement à même le sol, les accrochant entre chaque pied de lits. William s'occupait des salles de bain où il trafiquait l'eau, et bouchait les toilettes. César coupait les pieds des lits et se fit fusiller par Nicolas pour avoir détruit son ouvrage, ce dernier recommença à nouer les draps aux pieds des lits maintenant un peu moins stables …. Alexander, sous conseil de son blond de meilleur ami, repeint les draps blancs en vert défaisant par la même occasion une fois de plus le travail de Nicolas. Victor mit de sa colle sur les oreillers pour les maintenir sur les couettes, et en attachait d'autres au plafond, sur les murs. Analissa écrivait dessus de son écriture sure et mesurée des « monsieur et madame ont un fils … » , soi disant pour embêter les rouges et ors tout en gardant une culture générale très larges … Oscar s'amusait quand a lui à l'aide d'un couteau à déchiqueter toutes les moquettes … Et enfin Maël gérait les opérations tout en enregistrant une chanson sur un mégaphone en remerciant Victor d'être un génie d'invention, sa spécialité étant les objets qui résistaient à la magie … Son choix se porta sur _Les créatures de Rêves …_ De quoi faire rougir les plus jeunes, et causer un autre souci aux plus âgés …

Satisfait de leur méfait, les Snape quittèrent le dortoir après que Nicolas et refait les lit une énième fois…

Chacun repartit dans sa chambre pour y finir les devoirs de vacances, que Maël n'avait pas pris la peine de faire, préférant lire tous les lires aux programmes des 6 années d'étude à Poudlard qui l'attendait encore …

Ils dinèrent dans un calme étonnant, si l'on ne tient pas compte des brises de becs, insultes, bagarres, et du fait que Nicolas entra dans une rage folle après que « cet idiot qui me sert de frère avec un résidu d'excrément de veracasse en guise de cerveau » lui ai fit perdre sa page… Le pauvre César, car c'était bien lui qui reçut cette charmante appellation, se retrouva avec un bleu plus qu'impressionnant sur le bras et sautait en retour sur son charmant frère. Ce fut donc un dîner très calme, calme qui ne fut pas apprécié à sa juste valeur par les Potter, et Gilderoy Lockhart qui était maintenant persuadé d'avoir rencontré une famille venus d'une planète lointaine …

(1) Le nom de la grosse dame est mon invention.


	20. Une nouvelle année commence

Salut ! ^^

Je suis rentré de vacances, mais je repars … Pour plus de détails, lisez l'**IMPORTANT **qui est comme son nom l'indique … important !

A Big Merci pour les reviews!

Je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise …

**IMPORTANT : **Je **repars en vacances**, et oui, j'aime les vacances… Et une fois de plus pas d'ordinateur, ni d'accès à internet (je m'isole toujours dans des coins perdues !^^) Mais cette fois je pars un mois, alors pas de chapitres avant un bon bout de temps ! Mais je pense comme même avoir le temps de vous poster encore un (et même peut être deux !) chapitres avant mon départ ! Mes vacances durent encore plus longtemps que la dernière fois et je me sens un peu coupable de vous abandonner ainsi, mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez d'autres fictions superbes à lire ! ^^

Il n'y a plus beaucoup de questions, mais je vous informe comme même que dans ce chapitre, les matières enseignées par certains professeurs vont changer … et surtout … Une surprise tel pour les Gryffondors … Bien plus que le chapitre précédent laissait présager !

Durant l'écriture de ce chapitre j'ai écouté en boucle waka waka de shakira ! Epuisant à force …

Précisons que si l'on me le signale, je suis entièrement d'accord pour que ma fiction apparaisse sur des blogs ou que des fanarts soient réalisés à partir d'elle… Cela me ferait même extrêmement plaisir !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Ils dinèrent dans un calme étonnant, si l'on ne tient pas compte des brises de becs, insultes, bagarres, et du fait que Nicolas entra dans une rage folle après que « cet idiot qui me sert de frère avec un résidu d'excrément de veracasse en guise de cerveau » lui ai fit perdre sa page… Le pauvre César, car c'était bien lui qui reçut cette charmante appellation, se retrouva avec un bleu plus qu'impressionnant sur le bras et sautait en retour sur son charmant frère. Ce fut donc un dîner très calme, calme qui ne fut pas apprécié à sa juste valeur par les Potter, et Gilderoy Lockhart qui était maintenant persuadé d'avoir rencontré une famille venus d'une planète lointaine … _

**Chapitre 19**

Après une nuit reposante, le jour se leva tranquillement, annonçant la rentrée des classes, le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire…

Maël s'éveilla tranquillement ses lèvres s'étirant d'elles mêmes en un sourire moqueur en pensant aux rouges et ors … Il sortit de son lit et faisant attention à ne pas éveiller Analissa. Maël se planta devant son armoire, pour une journée exceptionnelle une tenue adéquate était requise. Il sortit un jean noir droit mais assez moulant et l'enfila, puis observa pensivement le contenu du placard, une tenue soignée et classe mais qui ne fasse pas « m'as-tu vu ? ». Il se saisit d'un T-shirt noir moulant, et revêtit par-dessus une chemise bleu clair où il était écrit sur le dos un petit discours assez connue chez les adolescents moldus :

_Toi et moi sommes amis._

_Tu te bats, je me bats._

_Tu es blessé, je suis blessé_

_Tu sautes d'un pont, tu vas me manquer pauvre con …_

Il clôtura le tout par une pair de converses noirs assez classiques, mais toujours chics, discrets et modernes !

Ensuit, Maël observa ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui lui donnaient un air assez rebelle, ses yeux verts émeraudes brillants mais semblant tellement vides et trop matures pour un enfant d'à peine 12 ans, sa bouche pulpeuse tout en restant très fine, son nez retroussé très légèrement, ajoutant une touche enfantine très mignonne à l'ensemble. Il constata qu'il était tout simplement magnifique. Un visage fin, à la fois très mignon et tellement adulte … Son regard revint vers ses yeux verts qui fascinaient tant de monde. Sa mère, Kathie, avait les yeux verts, tout comme Analissa, mais d'un vert plus foncé, moins pénétrant, d'un vert plus couleur de l'herbe sèches, avec des reflets auburn, tandis que les siens étaient tout simplement fascinants, pénétrants, brillants, envoutant, d'un vert si semblable à l'émeraude, des yeux qui paraissaient pourtant étrangement vides, dénudés de toutes émotions …

- Tu connais l'histoire de Narcisse ? Se moqua Analissa qui venait de s'éveiller.

- Très drôle ! Répliqua son jumeau en fixant ses yeux, avec une lueur de … regret ? Impossible de vraiment savoir, les yeux de Maël étaient de nouveaux vacants.

La fillette se détourna dans un grand mouvement de cheveux.

- Tu connais les pairs de ciseaux ? Se moqua à son tour Maël.

- Pour quoi faire ? Interrogea sa jumelle.

- Tes cheveux vont finir par faire balayette !

- Ils ne me vont qu'eux jusqu'à mi-cuisses ! Rétorqua Analissa.

- Comment tu fais pour les coiffer ? Tu me le demande toujours ! Comment feras-tu quand je ne serais plus là ? Se désola Maël

- Tu peux me faire une queue de cheval haute ?

- Non, on dirait un samouraï japonais après ! Je vais de faire un chignon, avec quelques mèches tombant sur les côtés, d'accord ? S'enquit le Serpentard.

- Si tu veux.

- Et j'ai préparé tes vêtements ! Continua Maël en montrant en tas de tissus.

Sa sœur détourna le regard vers le lieu indiqué.

- Tu veux que je mette ça ?

- Evidemment.

- Mais … La jupe est trop courte !

- N'importe quoi !

Un soupir lui répondit, et Analissa se tut, laissant son frère la coiffer. Une fois la tâche accomplit elle enfila la jupe en jean bleu clair prescrite par Maël qui s'arrêtait au premier tiers de ses cuisses, et le débardeur noir avec écrit I love N-Y dessus, mais le N-Y était soigneusement barré pour être remplacé par un simple prénom Maël.

Enfin prêt, les deux Snape quittèrent leur dortoir, alors que leurs confrères revêtaient l'uniforme _obligatoire_ de Poudlard

Ils quittèrent le dortoir des serpents et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils prirent places à la table de leur maison, tandis que les élèves partis durant les grandes vacances revenaient et s'installaient à leur table respective. Une fois que tous furent assis sagement, et après que Dumbledore est sauvé César d'une mort certaine car le malheureux enfant avait eu la très peu pertinente idée de rappeler à Nicolas qu'il avait eu Optimal à sa buse de Défense contre les forces du mal, tandis que c'était la seule matière où son frère ainé n'avait pas eu Optimal, se contentant d'un Effort exceptionnel …

Nicolas qui avait maintenant finit sa scolarité avait été reçue dans une brillante école de droit sorcières dans le but de devenir avocat … Lui qui passait son temps murait dans le silence ! Sa rentrée scolaire se faisait une semaine après celle de Poudlard, et il restait donc dans la noble école encore un peu avant de s'exiler en internat …

L'honorable directeur, plus connu sous le nom de vieux fou avait donc empêché un meurtre pour le premier jour d'école de cette nouvelle année, acte qui lui valut un charmant commentaire de Maël qui trouvait très amusant de critiquer chacun des faits et gestes -tous plus idiots les uns que les autres-.

Une fois le silence revenu, les premières années firent leur entrée, tous un peu effrayés, et la prestation de Maël ne fit rien pour arranger les choses, le jeune garçon trouvant l'ambiance trop paisible avait passer un pacte avec Peeves, et ensemble ils avaient réveillés toutes les armures de Poudlard, leur faisant croire à une attaque du château, les pauvres enfants qui venaient à peine de pénétrer dans le château avaient donc étaient attaqués par les défenseurs du château qui les prenaient pour des envahisseurs …Sous le sourire moqueur de Maël et les rires des Snape, même Analissa et Kathie n'avaient pu maintenir leurs images … Seul le père de famille avait gardé toute sa froideur, mais pour un observateur confirmé, il était possible de voir une lueur amusé dans le sombre regard mêlé à une tristesse énorme … Pourquoi son Maël ne riait-il plus ? Il souriait mais tous ces sourires étaient moqueurs ou faux, ses rares rires étaient ironiques …

Quand le calme revint, la répartition put enfin commencer. Une fois tous les élèves répartis. Le directeur se leva et vint se poster derrière son pupitre. Sa voix s'éleva clairement :

- Mes enfants. Quelques changements sont à noter dans le corps enseignant. Votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Lily Potter devient professeur d'arithmancie. Je lui laisse expliquer son choix par quelques mots.

La concerné se leva et prit la place du directeur :

- Pour ceux qui me connaissaient, et m'ont donc eut comme enseignante, sachez que j'ai passé de très bon moments avec vous, mais je désirerai plus de temps libres, et c'est pourquoi je choisis d'enseigner l'arithmancie, qui est une option. J'aurais ainsi moins de cours, et plus de temps libres … Je reverrais certainement certains d'entre vous ! Merci pour tous ces bons moments passés avec vous … ! Et je ne doute pas que mon remplaçant soit une personne extrêmement compétente … Je vous serais reconnaissant de l'accueillir comme il se doit, et de lui donner tout le respect qu'il mérite, car croyez-moi, il en mérite beaucoup ! Finit-elle sous les applaudissements de tous, certains Gryffondors ayant les larmes aux yeux, très triste du départ de ce professeur si gryfondorien ! Tandis que la majorité des Serpentard souriaient de ce départ, et applaudissaient cette très sage décision … Maël ajouta un très sonore :

- Je ne prendrai jamais arithmancie comme option !

Cette phrase provoqua des éclats de rires chez les Serpentard, mais aussi chez les Serdaigle et même chez les Pousouffle qui tout de suite après baissèrent la tête de honte …

Dumbledore se leva et d'un geste fit taire les ricanements. Il remercia Lily Potter d'être une enseignante si compétente, puis continua son discours :

- Pour remplacer le professeur Potter au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter le très célèbre … Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur , décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo ! Rare sont les personnes qui ne connaissent les très nombreux exploits qui figurent sur son tableau de chasse, sans cet homme il est sur que le nombre de malfrats serait encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'est déjà …

Le concerné se leva et fit une légère révérence sous les applaudissements, il était d'une grande beauté, son apparence était plus soigné que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Maël, le jeune garçon avait déjà compris que cet homme était un arnaqueur, qu'il n'était qu'une apparence, un manipulateur au mieux sans grande cervelle … Mais toutes les filles, et certains garçons, fondaient déjà devant lui pour le plus grand énervement des garçons hétéro …

La fin du dîner se déroula calmement, et les préfets prirent le chemin de leurs dortoirs respectifs suivis de tous les membres de leurs maisons.

20 minutes plus tard, Maël était maintenant assis dans sa salle commune entrain de lire un livre très intéressant nommé : _PinkBook. La référence des jeunes filles amoureuses …._ (1) sous le regard scrutateur de ses camarades qui n'essayaient même plus de comprendre l'étrange enfant …

Soudain, le préfet des Serpentard quitta la salle commune d'un pas rapide et dans une attitude quelque peu stressé qui laissait présager une demande venant de tout en haut, c'est-à-dire du dirlo fou …

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme de septième année revint, essoufflé et tendu. Il lança un _Sonoro_ puis s'écria :

- Dumbledore nous attend tous dans la grande salle. Ceci est une urgence. Je vous préviens qu'il n'a pas l'air très heureux. Il a même l'air plutôt en colère.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que les chuchotements se déchainèrent, déjà les rumeurs les plus folles se propageaient, rumeurs dans lesquels le nom Maël Snape revenait un peu trop souvent pour paraitre innocent…

Les Serpentard se dirigèrent pour la deuxième fois de la soirée vers la grande salle. Alors que les Serdaigle avançaient en un rang bien ordonné, les verts et argents ressemblait plus à un troupeau de cheveux, certain plus discrets que d'autres, mais tous très fières et arrogants. Autant les Pousouffles longeaient les mus, les Gyrffondros étaient un attroupement de bovins, marchant tous plus bruyamment les uns que les autres. Mais les dis Bovins n'étaient pas dans les couloirs, ils étaient déjà tous dans la grande salle, et quand le reste des élèves pénètrent à leur tour dans l'immense pièce, ils les fusillèrent tous du regard et reçurent en réponse des regards surpris …

Une fois que tous eurent pris place, le directeur se leva et sa voi s'éleva rapidement, chargé de colère :

- Je suis tout simplement sidéré. Une blague de très mauvais gout a été commise … Dans le …

A ce moment même, une grosse explosion vint couper le directeur, et c'est sous les yeux effarés de tous que le dortoir des Gryffondor s'effondra sans plus de cérémonie… et apparut une phrase dans les débris : En l'honneur de James et Lily Potter. Les Gryffondors les plus lâches et cruels que l'histoire n'est jamais connue.

Bouillant de colère, le directeur rugit :

- TROP C'EST TROP ! Comment osez-vous, déjà les Gyrffondor arrivent dans leur salle commune, et la trouve dévasté, ainsi que les dortoirs… Des insultes sont griffonnés de partes et d'autres, les meubles cassés, et j'en passe ! MAIS LA ! QUI LE SALE GAMIN QUI A FAIT EXPLOSER CE DORTOIR ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit. Le silence commençait à se faire lourd de tension quand retentit une voix froide, indifférente :

- En l'honneur de James et Lily Potter. Tout est dit, non ?

- Mr Snape. Pour une fois dans votre vie. TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla le vieux fou.

Maël leva les yeux vers son directeur, et plongea ses pupilles vides dans le regard furieux de Dumby. Et la réponse vint tranquillement, tout doucement, mais d'une insolence tellement évidente :

- Je fais ce que je veux …

A peine la phrase fut-elle prononcé que Severus Snape se leva immédiatement et se placa entre Maël et Dumbledore qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le père de famille dit alors :

- Je crois qu'une discussion s'annonce. Tous les élèves restent dans la grande salle.

- Et tu ne punis même pas ton fils ? S'insurgea MacGonagall

- Ceci ne te regarde nullement.

- Mais ton fils est insolent, vulgaire, et cruel ! Surenchérit Lily.

- Mon. Fils. N'est. Pas. Cruel. Hacha Severus très froidement en quittant la grande salle pendant que le dit fils rejoignait sa table en s'en fichant totalement de ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Et seul un quatrième année Serpentard Blond du nom de Draco remarqua la lueur de honte dans le regard du jeune garçon.

Dès que tous les professeurs eurent quitté la pièce, le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, chacun ayant une hypothèse. Maël se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, et commença tranquillement son dîner. Le reste des Snape se taisaient, ils avaient participé à la première blague, pas très grave, et presque banale pour eux, mais l'explosion du dortoir ne faisait pas partie de leur projet, ni la phrase accusatrice concernant les Potter… Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils ne se doutaient pas de l'implication de Maël …

Les minutes s'écoulaient, lentement, et après environ 42 minutes et 56 secondes, Dumbledore refit son apparition.

- Mes chers enfants. Commença-t-il. En premier je m'excuse de mon emportement, mais les farces de mauvais gouts laissent vraiment à désirer. A cause d'une ou plusieurs personnes, l'ensemble des élèves de la maison Gryffondor se retrouve sans toits pour la nuit, et même peut être pour l'année, le temps de la reconstruction …

- Mais pourquoi ne lancez vous pas un _reparo_, ou autre sort pour remettre le dortoir en place ? Interrogea Evan ?

- Car, le farceur est intelligent, et je l'avoue assez doué, il a lui-même auparavant jeté un sort qui annule tous les effets magiques sur un objet ou un lieu pour une durée décidé par lui-même … C'est une formule de haut niveau, qui n'est enseigné que beaucoup plus tard dans vos études pour laquelle il faut une puissance assez conséquente… Et il est malheureusement impossible de le contrer. Les travaux seront donc manuels, et prendront donc beaucoup plus de temps …

- Où logeront les Gryffondor ? S'enquit Cédric, le leader de Pousouffle.

- Ils seront disséminé dans les différents dortoirs des différentes maisons… Par ordre alphabétique. De A jusqu'à H compris, les Gryffondors iront à Pousouffle, de I à Q compris, ils iront à Serpentard, et de R à Z, à Serdaigle. Vous avez compris ? Je souhaite donc qu'ils soient bien traités et accueillis. Aucun conflit ne sera toléré. Finit le directeur en scrutant plus attentivement les verts et argents qui faisaient maintenant une tête d'enterrement…

- Mais restez courageux, nobles Gryffondors ! S'écria le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Ceci n'est qu'une épreuve de plus pour nous montrer votre bravoure !

Sa tirade fut suivie par une horde de soupirs désespérés provenant de la table des Serpentard, qui semblait avoir compris que l'intelligence de cet homme laissait à désirer …

Les élèves purent enfin partir vers leurs nouveaux dortoirs respectifs, accompagné par le directeur de leur maison pour mettre en place la nouvelle organisation. C'est ainsi que les verts et argents faisaient route vers la salle commune dans un silence religieux, tous plus furieux les uns que les autres de devoir vivre avec des gryffons, et en plus avec Potter … mais aussi la présence de Severus Snape et son regard réfrigérant intimidaient ses élèves … Seul Maël discutait tranquillement avec le dit homme au regard réfrigérant, en effet Severus Snape s'acharnait sur son fils pour lui faire avouer son crime, il était persuadé de la culpabilité de son fils dans cette affaire, trop de coïncidence. Ce qui inquiété le maitre des potions n'était pas que son fils n'était pas que ce dernier est pu blessé quelqu'un, et est détruit l'illustre château, mais les raisons de ses actes, de toute évidence, son fils était en colère contre les Potter, cela ne faisait aucun doute, Severus se demandait jusqu'où son garçon pourrait aller, et si il ne valait pas mieux qu'il informe les Potter de l'identité de son enfant pour leur sécurité, mais cette perspective ne le réjouissait pas, car les Potter chercheraient peut être à récupérer leur fils, et comme Severus avait fait le rituel du lien du sang sans l'accord des parents biologiques, si l'affait venait à être trainé en justice, il n'était pas du tout sur de remporter ce procès … Mais autre chose préoccupait encore plus l'anciennement dite chauve souris de Poudlard, Maël était en colère, et donc pour la première fois il exprimait clairement une émotion depuis sa fugue … Les seuls sentiments qu'avait montré Maël étaient de l'ironie, de la méchanceté, de la moquerie et parfois, mais très rarement, de la tristesse … Peut être son fils était-il entrain de se remettre des événements qu'il avait vécu. Et peut être qu'il pourrait enfin savoir la vérité quant à ces évènements. Severus n'avait jamais osé demander à Maël de lui raconter, il y avait eu des sous entendu que le garçonnet avait évidemment très vite compris, mais Maël ne voulait clairement pas en parler, ni voir un psychomage ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui s'en rapproche. Kathie disait qu'il n'était pas bon qu'il s'enferme sur lui-même, mais rien n'y avait fait, les douces paroles, les câlins, les cris, les colères, les excuses … Rien. Maël restait muet comme une tombe, et ses yeux restaient désespérément vides … Alors, il l'avait laissé comme il souhait être ...Pour une fois dans sa vie, Severus Snape était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas son propre enfant, et cela le désolait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire … Mais comme Severus Snape reste Severus Snape, il finit par trouver une solution pour faire avancer les choses. En premier, il décida qu'il devrait en parler avec sa femme, et en deuxième, il s'arrêta sur le choix de mettre le jeune Potter, Evan, dans la même chambre que Maël, pour voir la réaction de son fils, au risque d'affronter la colère du concerné.

L'ensemble des élèves arrivèrent enfin devant la salle commune et le directeur de maison dit posément :

- Alors, le mot de passe est _« Faire confiance, c'est se destiner à être trompée » _Retenez le bien, et ne le divulguez pas.

- On n'est pas idiot non plus. Le coupa Evan.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Assena Snape en ignorant Evan, je vais vous répartir. Pas de protestation ou quoi que ce soit du style.

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Severus reprit :

- Lee Jordan dans la chambre n°3 de Draco Malfoy et Alexander Snape. Angelina Johnson dans la chambre des préfets avec Mireille Nott, et …

Il fit ainsi tout les noms jusqu'à en arriver à la lettre P.

- Parvati Patil, dans la chambre n°8 avec Analissa Snape, et Pansy Parkinson. Evan Potter, dans la chambre n°1 avec Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, et Maël Snape.

- Pourquoi ? S'insurgea Maël. Alexander a encore de la place dans sa chambre.

- Je laisse les premières années ensemble. Et ne conteste pas.

- Il y a de la place dans d'autres chambres.

- Tu accueilleras un Gryffondor de toute façon. Contra Severus.

- Mais pourquoi Potter ? dit froidement Maël

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi.

- Salaud. Lâcha le fils récalcitrant.

- Ne m'insulte plus jamais, Maël. Gronda le père de famille d'un ton polaire.

- Sinon quoi ? _Je fais ce que je veux_ …

La gifle partit toute seule, et Maël recula de quelques pas sous la puissance du choc tandis que Severus regardait d'un air horrifié sa main. Il devait s'excuser, mais il ne le ferait pas devant tous ses élèves. Et Maël n'avait pas à l'humilier, ni à lui tenir tête en public.

- Ne m'insulte plus jamais, Maël. Je suis ton père

- Alors, c'est comme ça ? Interrogea doucement Maël.

- Maël ? S'immisça Analissa.

- Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Lança froidement Maël. Par ce geste, tu me le dit, un père ne frappe pas son enfant.

- Un enfant ne répond pas à ses parents. Contra bravement Severus sans montrer à quel point les paroles de Maël l'avait blessé … A chaque mot prononcé, il avait senti son regard se briser tout doucement …

- Effectivement, mais je te réponds. Déduis-en ce que tu dois en déduire. Tu n'es pas mon père. Répliqua Maël

Severus pour la première fois de sa vie ne sut quoi répondre. Il était tétanisé. Son fils le rejetait. Sa pire crainte…

- Maël, tu n'as pas à dire ça ! Le coupa César furieux

- Mêle-toi de tes oignons. Le refroidit sèchement Maël. Si _ton_ père ne sait quoi répondre à un gamin de 12 ans, peut-il vraiment prétendre à un rôle de père ?

L'ensemble des élèves se taisaient, tous plus stupéfiés les uns que les autres … Alexander prit la parole…

- Maël, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu le blesses, ne vois-tu pas ? Tu fais du mal à une personne que tu aimes, tu meurtris ton père …

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Cita Maël d'un ton glacial.

- Maël, tu peux être dur, moqueur, cynique, mais tu n'as jamais été cruel … Dit Analissa, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas. Rétorqua sur un ton distant le concerné.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons, et quitta la salle commune dans un silence royal.

(1) Le livre, comme le titre, sont totalement inventé par moi-même. S'il existe un livre, ou document appelé ainsi, la coïncidence n'est pas volontaire.


	21. Un puzzle Des doutes La vie

Salut à tous !

Encore merci pour les reviews ( je sais que je vous énerve à toujours dire la même chose, mais ce n'est pas prêt de changer !)

Mon précédent chapitre a suscité diverses réactions… Il était surement un peu plus noir, des réponses quant aux passés viennent dans ce chapitre, mais pas toutes, navrée !

Réponses à quelques questions :

Maël va-t-il trop loin ? 

Peut être que oui, mais quand vous serez ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa fugue, vous le comprendrez un peu mieux …

Snape est-il un père trop indulgent ?

On ne peut pas dire ça exactement, il est surement plus clément avec Maël, mais c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, et a peur de blesser encore son fils. C'est une période pleine de doute. Maël découvre qui sont ses parents biologiques, et cela ravive des souvenirs, des questionnements naissent, des doutes apparaissent … C'est ainsi qu'on se rend compte que le rôle d'un père est très complexe …

Kathie n'est-elle pas assez présente ?

Kathie s »inquiète bien évidemment pour son fils, mais elle a 7 autres enfants, tous assez difficile à gérer, certain sont encore très jeune, elle doit notamment enseigner la lecture, l'écriture, le calcul à Oscar qui vient d'avoir 6 ans, en plus de la magie, et perfectionner ces mêmes connaissances chez Victor… Il y aura des moments, dicussions entre Maël et sa mère, mais c'est plus son père qui s'occupe de lui, car il le voit plus souvent, vu qu'il lui enseigne les potions, Maël ne va pas très souvent dans l'appartement de ses parents…

Quand le passé de Maëlsera-t-il révélé ?

Surement durant cette année, car je pense faire une sorte d'élispse temporel sur la troisième année, et durant la quatrième, c'est la relation Draco/Harry qui évoluera !

Questions de Lil's auxquels j'ai peut déjà répondu ! 

Les Potter sauront-ils que Maël est leur fils ? Et qu'il est le véritable sauveur ?

A la première oui, ce moment se rapproche … A la deuxième oui, mais ils l'apprendront en même temps que le reste de la communauté sorcière dans un certain temps …

Fin des questions … Il y en avait beaucoup ce coup-ci !

Merci de me lire !^^ (j'avais envie de le dire !)

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Maël, tu n'as pas à dire ça ! Le coupa César furieux_

_- Mêle-toi de tes oignons. Le refroidit sèchement Maël. Si ton père ne sait quoi répondre à un gamin de 12 ans, peut-il vraiment prétendre à un rôle de père ?_

_L'ensemble des élèves se taisaient, tous plus stupéfiés les uns que les autres … Alexander prit la parole…_

_- Maël, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu le blesses, ne vois-tu pas ? Tu fais du mal à une personne que tu aimes, tu meurtris ton père … _

_- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Cita Maël d'un ton glacial._

_- Maël, tu peux être dur, moqueur, cynique, mais tu n'as jamais été cruel … Dit Analissa, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas. Rétorqua sur un ton distant le concerné._

_Et sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons, et quitta la salle commune dans un silence royal._

**Chapitre 20 **

Maël regrettait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il savait qu'il avait tort, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. Dès la première insulte, il avait senti qu'il devait s'arrêter, mais une fois commencée, impossible de se stopper … Les mots s'étaient échappés tout seul, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Et il avait fait du mal à une personne qu'il aimait. Encore …

Et maintenant il marchait sans but précis, il voulait être seul, et en même temps il avait peur de devoir se confronter à lui-même…

Alors il marchait, sentir ses pieds frappaient le sol le retenait dans la réalité, ses mollets se contractaient sous l'effort, son souffle commençait à se désordonner, son cœur battait plus vite, et il marchait, encore et encore … Il marchait pour ne pas penser… Et d'un seul coup, il courait, pour oublier… Il courait pour ne pas penser … Il courait juste pour courir …

A l'autre bout du château, un silence tendu planait. Le terrible maître des potions était au centre des pensées. Tous voulaient se replier dans leurs chambres, mais aucun n'oser de peur t'attirer l'attention de Severus Snape sur eux…

- Papa ? Interrogea une petite voix timide.

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné d'un ton froid, concentré, et horriblement distant.

- Ça va ? Continua la voix qui appartenait à Analissa.

- Bien sur. Retournez dans vos chambres

Dès que l'ordre fut donné, un grand fracas s'en suivit, et les élèves se dispersèrent le plus rapidement possible, alors que les enfants Snape s'attardaient un peu, inquiet pour leur père qui d'un coup d'œil noir les chassa sans plus de cérémonie… Et dans un grand mouvement de cape, le très respecté maître des potions sortit de la salle commune sans ajouter mot.

Aussitôt qu'il eut franchi la porte, ses enfants se réunirent …

- Il est blessé ?

- Mais il ne va pas laisser passer ça …

- Maël a été cruel.

- Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

- Il n'aime pas Potter…

- Mais à ce point …

Toutes les hypothèses y passèrent, sans qu'aucune ne satisfasse vraiment les Snape Junior… Et le silence de Maël commençait à les énerver. Il avait surement vécu quelque chose de très dur, mais comment l'aider s'il refusait d'en parler ?

Severus Snape venait de quitter le dortoir. Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, pour reprendre une expression moldus… Décidément, ils avaient trop vécus en leur compagnie … Maël avait été très dur, même plus, il avait été cruel. Mais cela avait beau blesser le maître des potions, ce qu'il l'inquiétait plus était Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son garçon avait-il dit cela en sachant pertinemment que cela ferait mal ? Avait-il envie de retourner chez ses parents biologiques ? Non, il était furieux contre eux, ne désirait aucun contact avec ces gens … Mais Pourquoi autant de haine ? Il n'était pas le seul enfant abandonné, et il semblait heureux avec sa nouvelle famille, non ? Le grand Severus Snape était perplexe, mais un détail le faisait douter encore plus, dans les yeux si vides de son fils était apparu un lueur de vie, un sentiment, un mélange de haine, de regret et de tristesse avec une très légère touche de nostalgie … Severus était doué pour analyser les sentiments dans les regards, en même temps il avait reçu un bonne entrainement avec tous ces élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de mentir, de cacher leurs véritables émotions, mais les plus perfectionnés étaient sans aucun doutes ses propres enfants qui mentaient tellement souvent, que le proverbe moldus, ils mentent comme ils respirent, encore un, s'appliquait parfaitement à ses garnements … Severus arriva à son appartement et franchis bruyamment la porte recevant un regard furieux de son épouse, Victor et Oscar venait de s'endormir et pour coucher ses terreurs, il fallait bien du courage ! Sans s'occuper de Kathie, il s'assit dans le canapé, face à ses deux fils ainés, où il fut vite rejoint par sa femme, et alors il leur raconta tout ce qu'il venait de ce passer …

Maël avait arrêté de courir, car cette activité avait beau le détendre elle devenait vite fatigante. Il était maintenant entrain de marcher. Cela semblait être un cycle sans fin. Marcher. Courir. Marcher… Ses pas le menait dans diverses endroits, en premier vers l'appartement de ses parents, mais il n'osa pas frapper et fit demi-tour puis il revint vers son dortoir mais de nouveau il n'arriva pas franchir le seuil de la porte. La honte, pour la première fois de sa vie le rongeant ... Son cerveau recommença à analyser la situation, il s'était clairement mis sa famille à dos et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose

Il devait être près de minuit quand ses jambes abdiquèrent enfin, trop lasse de supporter ce corps ayant autant la bougeotte et alors sans plus de cérémonie le jeune garçon s'effondra devant une porte, fatigué de marcher, fatigué de tout faire pour s'empêcher de réfléchir ...

Derrière cette porte, Sirius et Remus discutaient de tout et de rien, de leurs élèves, de leurs collègue, et de la soirée qu'ils prévoyaient de faire quand ils entendirent un bruit, un bruit trop connu de leurs oreilles, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe ... Ce son les fit stopper la discussion qui devenait de plus en plus animé, et d'un même mouvement ils se précipitèrent vers sa source et tombèrent nez à nez avec un Maël inconscient. Paniqué, Sirius se hâta vérifier la respiration de ce garçon qu'il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus malgré le peu d'efforts émis par le concerné pour améliorer leur semblant de relation ...

- Il respire. Rassura Sirius

- Que diable fait-il ici á cette heure et dans les pommes qui plus est ? S'insurgea Remus

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! Répliqua intelligemment son compagnon.

- Emmène-le à l'intérieur. Le coupa Lupin. On ne va pas le laisser mourir de froid pendant que nous faisons la causette, j'ai trop peur de la vengeance des Snape !

Si tôt ces mots dis, Sirius s'emparait déjà du frêle corps et se dirigeait derechef vers ses appartements communs avec Remus.

- J'ai comme l'impression que Maël nous considère inconsciemment comme des bouées de sauvetages ! Commenta Sirius.

- Il est vrai qu'il ne vient nous voir que quand il est triste…

- Et il s'enfuit le lendemain sans nous parler, au final il se sert juste de notre lit ! Rit Black

Un soupir las lui répondit… Et sans un mot Remus se blottit dans le lit en prenant Maël dans ses bras, immédiatement rejoint par un Sirius trop excité pour une soirée normale …

- Penses à te réveiller tôt avant qu'il ne parte … Souffla Sirius d'un ton endormi avec une touche d'excitation de provenance inconnu.

- Evidemment … Soupira son amant en fermant les yeux.

Remus se réveilla dans la nuit, ne trouvant plus le sommeil, il n'était que 5h30 du matin, c'est alors qu'il aperçu Maël entrain de s'extirper du lit. D'un coup de coude bien placé il éveilla Sirius qui grogna pour la forme.

Dès que Maël entendit ces sons, il se jeta littéralement hors du lit. Mais Remus fut plus rapide, il avait des réflexes de loup, et les loups sont rapides ! Il attrapa la taille du garçon qui se débattit.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas… Où est passé ton impassibilité ? Grogna Sirius à demi-réveillé

Les mots calmèrent de suite le garçonnet qui s'immobilisa en fixant les deux compères.

Un silence se fit. Personne ne sachant que dire … Le sujet, bien qu'inconnu, était de toute évidence délicat pour que Maël se réfugie dans l'antre des deux anciens maraudeurs …

- Tu ne fuiras pas deux fois de suite, Maël !

- Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe.

Seul le silence répondit aux deux hommes qui échangèrent un regard surpris … Où étais passé la répartie de Maël …

- Maël ? Interrogea plus doucement Remus.

Le garçon releva la tête, et ses yeux qui semblaient avant si vide étaient emplis d'une émotion que jamais personne n'aurait cru voir dans ces mêmes yeux : Le regret.

Sirius et Remus furent si étonnés de voir un sentiment dans les grands yeux verts émeraude qu'ils en restèrent immobiles, ne sachant plus quoi faire… Mais Maël, sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre prit la parole :

- J'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment nul …

- Tu veux nous le dire ? Interrogea prudemment Remus qui avait repris son sang froid.

Le garçon baissa de nouveau la tête, mais répondit tout de même, d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- A qui le dire sinon vous ?

- Tu pourrais en parler à ta famille ? Proposa Sirius qui ne se sentait pas vraiment l'âme d'un psychomage. Il ne penser pas être à la hauteur des troubles de Maël. Ce garçon était en temps normal si froid et distant, si imperturbable voir insensible, le voir ainsi le faisait douter.

- Non. Je ne pourrais pas… J'ai fais … J'ai fais … Bredouilla Maël sous les yeux des plus étonnés des anciens maraudeurs. Le garçon allait très mal, s'il se mettait à bredouiller, où allait le monde !

- Qu'as-tu fais Maël ? Commença à s'inquiéter Remus.

- Je crois que j'ai insulté ma famille, blessé mon père, choqué mes frères, et fais pleurer ma sœur …

- Ah … Fut tout ce que trouva à dire Remus tandis que le visage de Sirius prenait une teinte un peu plus pâle que la normale…

- Qu'as-tu dis ? Questionna l'homme aux cheveux aussi foncé que la nuit

- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas mon père. Affirma Maël d'un ton légèrement tremblant, qu'il ne méritait même pas le rôle de père. Et il a été blessé, alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait que la vérité qui blessait …

- Bah, dis donc, tu ne manques pas de réparties toi ! S'écria Sirius en recevant un regard noir de son colocataire mais en arrachant un sourire à Maël.

- Et tu regrettes ?

- Evidemment. Croyez-vous vraiment que je serais ainsi si je n'avais pas un tant soit peu de remords ? Répliqua Maël sur son ton habituel.

- Bien sur, bien sur, le calma Remus.

- Et pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

- Car il m'a mis dans la même chambre que Potter.

- Et ? Questionna Remus

- Et je ne le veux pas.

- Et c'est tout ? De si grands mots pour une si petite chose ? S'insurgea Sirius qui pensait à son ancien ennemi, maintenant presque meilleur ami blessé …

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça ! Vous ne comprenez rien, comme tout le monde !

- Si tu ne dis rien, nous allons avoir du mal à comprendre ! Réfuta sagement Remus

- Mais vous ne comprenez rien ou quoi ? S'énerva Maël.

- Non, alors explique-nous… dit Remus.

- Tu aurais du faire psychomage… Commenta Sirius qui reçut un regard furieux du concerné

- Justement ! Je ne veux pas …

- Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas ? Insista Remus

- J'ai peur ! Par Merlin, J'ai peur ! Chuchota le jeune garçon comme s'il s'en rendait compte pour la première fois …

- De quoi ?

- De me souvenir … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois ! NON ! Cria Maël d'un ton désespéré

- Maël … Chuchota Remus alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du concerné.

Mais le garçon n'écoutait pas, il porta sa main à son visage et sentit l'eau coulant sur sa face, une expression de pur étonnement lui tordit le visage, il secoua sa main mouillée par les larmes, observa cette eau comme si il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Et d'un seul coup il prononça d'une voix hésitante :

- Je pleure ?

- Oui …

Alors, le garçon prit peur …

- Je ne dois pas pleurer ! Stop … Arrêtez de couler … Non … STOP. Hurla Maël en devenant hystérique.

- Maël. Calme-toi. Maël ! Dit Remus en attrapant le garçon pour l'immobiliser. Alors, Maël redoubla d'effort en hurlant de terreur …

- NON ! PAS ENCORE. JE NE PLEURAIS PAS ! C'EST UNE POUSSIERE !

- MAËL ! Cria encore plus fort Sirius en espérant le faire stopper ses mouvements désespérés

Le cri fit bien cesser les hurlements qui se transformèrent en plainte …

- Non … Non… S'il te plait, Grausam, Non …

- Maël… Reviens ! C'est Remus

- Et Sirius ! Ajouta l'absent

Et toujours très doucement, les deux hommes s'obstinnèrent à dire à Maël où il était, avec qui il était, le répétant sans fin avec une gentillesse hors du commun. Et lentement, le garçon finit par se calmer.

- Maël… Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps que tu dises à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea doucement Remus. Gardez pour soi des souvenirs douloureux n'est pas une bonne chose…

- Je ne veux pas.

- Parfois, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

- Je suis un Snape Je fais ce que je veux. Assura Maël, oubliant sa faiblesse temporaire pour retrouver son arrogance habituel

- Dis-nous au moins pourquoi tu t'es tellement faché quand ton père t'a mis dans la même chambre que Potter. Pourquoi le hais-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas lui que je hais. Ce sont ses parents. Lui je le déteste seulement. Mais je sais que s'il vient dans ma chambre, ses parents viendront aussi le voir. Et leurs visages me font horreur.

- Et pourquoi les hais-tu ?

- Car ils ont abandonné un enfant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris que le gamin soit au courant, mais après tout peut-être que Snape lui avait dit, cet homme faisait tellement confiance à ses enfants qu'il était totalement impossible de le comparer avec la dite terreur de Poudlard…

Ils ne posèrent pas de questions, et enchainèrent comme si c'était normal que le garçon soit au courant de ce fait, oubliant par la même occasion que Snape n'était pas sensé être au courant non plus.

- C'est un crime horrible, je te l'accorde, mais d'autres l'ont fait avant, et d'autres le feront après…

- Je sais. Mais les gens qui abandonnent leurs enfants, ce sont des gens pauvres dans des conditions horribles, parfois pour espérer une meilleure vie à leur bébé, parfois pour se faire de l'argent... Des gens riches qui abandonnent un enfant pour en chouchouter un autre, c'est surement le plus horrible, parfois ce choix est obligatoire, et les parents en sont déchirés, mais eux ont volontairement laissé un enfant seul dans la rue pour pouvoir élever tranquillement leur deuxième enfant. J'ai une profonde répulsion pour ces gens. Car je connais une mère qui a eu un enfant alors qu'elle commençait à se croire stérile. Elle l'a appelé Jonathan qui signifie « Dieu a donné »…Elle était très pauvre, et pour élevé son précieux bébé, elle a tout sacrifié, sa santé, son corps. Tout. Le père du petit la battait, alors elle laissait le gamin vagabondait dans les rues pour qu'il soit à l'abri de cet homme. Et Jonathan est mort alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans … Et la femme s'est suicidée. Alors que certain riches abandonnent un petit sans plus jamais prendre de ses nouvelles et après osent pleurer qu'ils ne savent pas où l'enfant, d'autres se tuent aux travails comme à la maison pour lui et finissent par en mourir …

- C'est triste. Injuste. Et je comprends que tu haïsses les Potter, mais connaissais-tu cette famille pour te sentir aussi concerné par ce fait ?

- Oui. Je suis responsable de la mort du petit garçon. Cette femme me faisait confiance. Pour elle j'étais comme un deuxième fils. Elle m'a confié son enfant chéri. Et il mort alors que je devais le protéger … Il est mort à cause de moi… Il est mort pour de l'argent … C'était mon frère. Il est mort. Et c'est ma faute. Dit Maël d'un ton douloureux.

Le silence se fit qui fut brisé par Sirius :

- Quand cela s'est-il passé ?

- Quand j'avais 8 ou 9 ans. Pendant ma fugue.

- Racontes-nous…

- Je vous en ai trop dit… Se recula Maël

- Maël. Ce que tu as vécu est apparemment très dur. Il faut le confier à quelqu'un …

- Non. Je n'aurais déjà jamais du vous parler de Jonathan.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Maël s'enfuit de la pièce en leur lançant un à peine audible :

- Merci.

- Attend ! S'écria Remus en consultant sa montre de peur que le garçon se fasse prendre dans les couloirs la nuit, mais il était maintenant 8 heure du matin … Cela te dérange-t-il que nous en parlions à tes parents ?

- Vous êtes adultes. Vous faites vos propres choix ! Répondit Maël en franchissant la porte, laissant les deux hommes perplexes.

- Il était tellement différent. Commenta Sirius.

- Tu crois que c'est ainsi qu'il était avant les événements survenus durant sa fugue ?

- Je crois… Il parait que c'était un bout de chou qui adorait les câlins…

- Il a beaucoup changé alors … Finit Sirius.

- Je crois qu'il est de notre devoir d'aller le dire à ses parents.

- Je ne sais pas. Hésita Back.

- Mais moi je sais.

- Tu es bien arrogant aujourd'hui, toi ! S'exclama l'animagus.

- Tu te rends compte, sale cabot, que ce que Maël vient de nous raconter n'est qu'une infime partie de son histoire ? Et c'est apparemment, une des plus tristes, mais des moins douloureuses …

- Ce n'est pas pareille ? Ce qui est triste est forcément douloureux.

- Oui. Cela te blesse intérieurement. Maël se sent coupable, et il restera triste encore longtemps. Mais un événement comme celui-ci ne suffit pas à clôturer un garçon de 8 ans pour le reste de sa vie. Il se comporte comme un adulte qui en a trop vus, à qui la vie ne réserve plus rien, et dont le seul moyen pour s'occuper est de se moquer des gens.

- C'est triste… Dit Sirius

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas douloureux. Compliqua encore le loup garou.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a du vivre des actes encore plus horribles ?

- Oui … Et pour l'aider, il nous faut déjà en parler à ses parents. Finit le brun clair.

- D'accord. On y va maintenant ? Sinon je vais oublier !

- Allons-y.

- Pour que les yeux émeraudes brillent de nouveau … Chantonna Sirius

Et d'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, et sortirent de leur appartement, mais à peine eurent-ils fais quelque pas qu'ils croisèrent Lily Potter marchant en compagnie de Kathie, Oscar blotti dans ses bras et Analissa trottant à côté Les deux femmes discutaient d'une recette de cuisine, mais la mère de Maël semblait un peu ailleurs, une ombre douloureuse dans son regard.

Sirius leva les yeux vers les personnes en face de lui. Son regard tomba en premier dans les yeux de Kathie, identique à ceux d'Analissa, d'un vert pâle, avec de très légers reflets jaunes, à peine visible, puis dans ceux de Lily, d'un vert émeraude brillant. Identique à ceux de Maël. Les paroles de Maël lui revinrent en tête. La haine vers les Potter. Le fait qu'il soit au courant qu'ils avaient abandonné un enfant. Des yeux verts émeraude. Et un horrible doute se saisit de lui …


	22. La mémoire me revint

Kikou to you ! (Pas sure que ce soit très anglais tout cela ! ^^)

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, j'ai dépassé les 500 ! Je me sens comme quand j'ai dépassé les cent, puis les deux cents, puis les trois cents, et les quatre cents (quelle originalité, n'est ce pas ? ^^) A moi, la barre des 600 … Enfin j'espère …

**IMPORTANT** (eh oui, encore un !) : Ceci est certainement le dernier chapitre que je poste avant de partir… Donc je tenais à vous dire … A dans un mois ! En septembre pour être plus précis … ça me fait bizarre (c'est français, ça ?) de laisser un si gros lapse de temps entre deux chapitres, dont je vais essayer de ne pas faire une fin trop sadique … En faite si ! ^^ Sadique jusqu'au bout … !

Dans ce chapitre il y aura des alternances de points de vue … ! Mais dans le chapitre suivant, nous reviendront plus en particulier sur Maël …

Pas beaucoup de questions cette fois-ci … Mais moi j'en aurais pour vous (bah oui, faut bien que je blablate un peu !)

Vous préféreriez que Maël raconte le reste sa fugue à :

- Sirius.

- Remus

- Severus

- Un de ses frères (ou sa sœur)

- Autre (Draco ne rentre pas dans cette question, ils ne sont pas encore assez proche pour ça, ce serait louche que Maël qui a un mal fou à en parler choisisse Draco qu'il est censé détester)

Et ce serait par :

- Voie orale (qu'il la raconte dans une discussion)

- Flash Back

- La pensine

Merci d'avance (bah oui, si je vous remercie dans un mois ça va faire un peu suspect … Les mémoires sont très choses à utiliser avec soin !)

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Et d'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, et sortirent de leur appartement, mais à peine eurent-ils fais quelque pas qu'ils croisèrent Lily Potter marchant en compagnie de Kathie, Oscar blotti dans ses bras et Analissa trottant à côté Les deux femmes discutaient d'une recette de cuisine, mais la mère de Maël semblait un peu ailleurs, une ombre douloureuse dans son regard._

_Sirius leva les yeux vers les personnes en face de lui. Son regard tomba en premier dans les yeux de Kathie, identique à ceux d'Analissa, d'un vert pâle, avec de très légers reflets jaunes, à peine visible, puis dans ceux de Lily, d'un vert émeraude brillant. Identique à ceux de Maël. Les paroles de Maël lui revinrent en tête. La haine vers les Potter. Le fait qu'il soit au courant qu'ils avaient abandonné un enfant. Des yeux verts émeraude. Et un horrible doute se saisit de lui …_

**Chapitre 21 **

Draco embrassait goulument le jeune homme en face de lui. Dylan, un cinquième année Serpentard il lui semblait… Dylan était son petit ami du moment mais il ne le laissait pas l'embrasser ni témoigner trop de marques affective en public, c'est pour cela que les deux jeunes de 14 et 15 ans étaient dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Le baiser bien que poussé restait chaste, pas de mains baladeuses ni rien d'autres de ce genre … Draco n'avait que 14 ans, et bien qu'il n'en soit pas à sa première conquête, son partenaire n'oserait pas aller plus loin par peur des représailles des parents Malfoy s'ils l'apprenaient, d'ailleurs Dylan n'était même pas sure que les dits parents soient au courant des penchants gays de leur unique fils … Les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne disaient rien, et si elles avaient voulu dire quelque chose elles n'auraient surement jamais osé. Les conquêtes de Draco s'enchainaient et étaient tellement changeante. Fille, garçon … Tout cela ne semblait pas avoir d'importance pour le jeune homme de 14 ans, personne ne savait exactement jusqu'où il avait été mais cela créait un mystère de plus autour du beau blond …

**/HP…DM…HP/**

- Pardon. Prononça très lentement Maël d'un ton peu sur de lui. Les réactions furent immédiates.

- Quoi ? _–Alexander-_

- Hein ? _–William-_

- Tu peux répéter ? _–Analissa-_

- T'as dit quoi ? _–César-_

- Excuses-moi ? _–Victor-_

- Comment ? _–Severus-_

- J'ai mal compris ? _– Kathie-_

- Plait-t-il ? _–Nicolas-_

- Ga ? _– Oscar-_

- Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Répliqua Maël. Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé.

- De quoi ? Continua Severus

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement. Ton insolence comment a dépassé les limites.

Maël se sentit bouillonner de rage. Il présenter ses excuses et voilà le résultat, il se faisait encore plus gronder. Mais Maël tenant à sa réputation, il se contrôla et répondit calmement :

- De t'avoir insulté. Je n'aurais pas du. Mon comportement était exagéré, bien que justifié à mes yeux.

- Hum … Tes excuses sont acceptées … Commença son père

- Merci

- A une condition Ajouta l'homme qui ne compter pas laisser son fils s'en sortir aussi facilement.

- Laquelle ? S'enquit prudemment le concerné

- Parles-nous de ta rencontre avec Jonathan.

- Juste à toi, ou à tous ? Car dans le deuxième cas, il faudrait alors informer mes frères et Analissa de l'identité de mes parents dits biologiques.

- Ils sont au courant. Dit Kathie doucement.

- Et depuis quand ? Demanda d'un ton redevenu réfrigérant Maël

- Hier soir. Nous avons tous eu une discussion. Toute notre famille sait que ce sont James et Lily Potter qui t'ont mis au monde et qu'Evan est ton jumeau. Qui plus Sirius et Remus m'ont dit ce qu'il s'était passé durant le reste de ta nuit après notre accrochage dirons nous …

Maël ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu blessé. Toute sa famille s'était réunie. Sans lui … Mais bon, Sirius et Remus avaient été là pour lui, et il savait que le sujet de cette « réunion » était surement lui-même …

- C'est pour cela que vous voulez en savoir plus sur Jonathan

- Il me semble que tu es resté assez flou sur certain passage, et qu'il manque bon nombres de détails … Précisa sa mère gentiment.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Maël … Soupira sa mère d'un air las…

- D'accord. Se résigna le garçon.

- Merci. Chuchota son père.

Alors Maël prit une grande inspiration et raconta le début de sa fugue à ses parents :

_**Flash Back**_

_- Nous t'avons adopté, Maël. Dit doucement son père. Mais tu es comme un fils pour nous._

_Le garçon de 8 ans, perché sur les genoux de son père observa le visage sérieux et se blottit un peu plus contre le large torse de Severus, sa voix étouffée parvint à ses parents :_

_- Pourquoi ? Vous aviez déjà des enfants._

_- Tu étais tout seul, nous ne pouvions pas laisser un bébé gelé de froid dans la nuit …_

_- Vous auriez pu me donner à un orphelinat… Répliqua le garçon bien que tout câlin et mignon, était assez précoce._

_- Nous t'avons aimé dès le premier regard._

_- D'accord. Dit doucement l'enfant en descendant des genoux de son père. _

_Puis Maël quitta la pièce sous le regard inquiet de ses parents. _

_Le garçon remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son grand lit en songeant que pour que son physique ressemble à celui de sa famille, il avait du être adopté avec un lien du sang … Ses pensés commençaient à s'embrouiller. Maël adorait littéralement sa famille, il passait son temps à faire des câlins, et à se chamailler gentiment avec ses frères, il riait et montait des farces avec sa sœur, et surtout n'oubliait jamais son bisou du soir à ses parents, parallèlement il étudiait la magie depuis tout petit, il allait également dans une école moldu depuis ses 6 ans où il avait appris à lire, écrire et à calculer. C'était tout simplement une vie parfaite, mis à part la présence de Draco, ce blond meilleur ami d'Alexander que Maël avait du mal à supporter à cause de son arrogance, de sa vantardise, et autre qualité du même genre. Et là il apprenait qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de cette famille, ces sentiments étaient confus … Il passa tout le restant de la journée à réfléchir, et en vint à vouloir connaître les raisons de ses parents biologiques pour l'avoir abandonné, mais peut être étaient-ils morts ou avait-il été enlevé ? Maël descendit diner avec sa famille encore très chamboulé. Le repas se déroula dans un calme très pesant personne ne sachant quoi dire. Maël remonta dans sa chambre et pensa encore et encore. Sans doute aucun enfant de 8 ans n'avait autant pensé dans tout le monde… Maël ne se souvenait plus comment il en était arrivé là, mais la présence de cette famille si parfaite à ses yeux dont il ne faisait pas parti lui brisait le cœur, et l'envie de découvrir la vérité le tiraillait alors un soir il avait pris un sac à dos avec quelques vêtements, un peu de nourriture, de l'argent, son violon et il était parti, sans un mot, sans un bruit, tout doucement dans la nuit. L'enfant avait quitté ses parents. _

_Au départ, il erra dans les rues, s'écorchant de toute part, pleurant il commença à regretter sa décision, mais dès qu'il voyait une famille, il reprenait courage, il avait le droit d'en avoir une lui, non ? Il était persuadé que sa famille le cherchait désespérément. Mais survivre dans les rues à 8 ans n'est pas chose aisé et le gamin commençait à dépérir._

_Maël était assis dans une ruelle sombre entrain de pleurer quand un tout petit garçon se planta devant lui :_

_- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda le petit garçon._

_- Parce que je suis tout seul. J'ai froid. J'ai faim … Répondit Maël en essayant de sourire _

_- Tu veux venir chez ma maman ? Dit alors l'enfant._

_Un espoir illumina le cœur de Maël, et s'est fébrilement qu'il répondit :_

_- Oui …_

_- Comment tu t'appelles ? T'as quel âge ? Continua le garçon._

_- Je m'appelle … Malika-Iblis. Répondit Maël. Et j'ai 8 ans. Et toi ?_

_- Moi c'est Jonathan. J'ai 4 ans et demi ! Répondit le garçon tout fier. Il est bizarre ton prénom ! T'as pas de nom de famille _

_- Non. Malika-Iblis c'est déjà assez long, non ?_

_- Ouais ! Moi, en tout cas, tu peux m'appeler Jon ! C'est plus court, je peux t'appeler Mali ? _

_- Si tu veux … Répondit Malika-Iblis_

_- Tu viens chez moi ? On va jouer ! Chantonna Jon en prenant la main de Malika-Iblis qui avait arrêté de pleurer _

_Les deux garçons partirent dans un dédale de chemins sombres, sur le chemin. Malika-Iblis posait des questions pour en apprendre plus sur son jeune ami._

_- Pourquoi t'es tout seul ?_

_- Parce que Maman elle travaille, et elle veut pas que je reste à la maison._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas…_

_- Et ton père ?_

_- Mon papa il est pas souvent là, mais dès qu'il est là, maman elle veut pas que je le vois … _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas… Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul ?_

_- Je me suis perdu … _

_- Bah, c'est pas grave, maman elle va t'aider !_

_Les deux arçons cheminèrent ainsi en faisant connaissance jusqu'à une petite ruelle où ils entrèrent dans un appartement délabré bien différent du manoir dans lequel vivait autrefois Maël._

_- Jon ? C'est toi ? S'enquit une voix un peu rouillé._

_- Oui maman ! Et pis je ramène un copain !_

_Un tête apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, une femme maigre mais souriante, les yeux plein d'amour pour sont fils se tenait là une louche à la main…_

_- J'ai fais une soupe aux oignons. Tu restes manger ? Interrogea la dame _

_- Je peux ? Demanda timidement Malika-Iblis._

_- Puisque je te le dis ! Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- C'est Mali ! Répondit à la place Jon' en recevant un coup de louche._

_- Laisse parler les gens, bonhomme ! Alors, Mali, qu'est ce que tu fais vers chez nous, je t'ai jamais vu avant ?_

_- Il s'est perdu ! Répondit encore une fois le petit garçon._

_La mère inspecta Mali et une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard. _

_- Tu t'es enfui de chez toi ?_

_- Euh... Bah… En fait... Bredouilla Mali_

_- T'as de la famille quelque part ? Continua la dame _

_- Non …_

_Un soupir lui répondit… _

_- Je suis Dolorès. Mais tu peux m'appeler Lola. _

_Et c'est ainsi que Lola hérita d'un deuxième gamin. Elle qui avait cru être stérile, et il y a 5 ans à peine était sur le pont de renoncer. La vie s'organisa tout doucement sans que le père ne fasse aucune apparition. Mais la famille était très pauvre… Alors Jon et Mali avait monté un petit spectacle, Mali jouait du violon pendant que Jon amusait les passants en dansant de façon un peu désordonné et très peu professionnel, mais cela rapportait bien et sans cette aide, Lola n'aurait surement pas pu garder Mali auprès d'elle, d'une certaine façon l'enfant s'entretenait tout seul. _

_Environ 5 mois après, Mali et Jon étaient allongé sur leur lit commun et Lola leur demandait de quitter la maison. Son ton était tendu._

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jon._

_- Ton père arrive. _

_- Mais j'aimerais bien le connaître moi ! Répliqua le petit garçon qui venait de fêter ses cinq ans hier._

_- Non … Allez-vous-en. Mali, je te confie Jon. Veille bien sur lui._

_- Promis. Répondit Mali en attrapant Jon_

_Mais Mali n'emmena pas Jon très loin. Lui aussi était curieux et voulait savoir pourquoi Lola ne voulait pas laisser Jon avec son mari. Ils se cachèrent près de la maison et virent un gros homme arrivait en titubant. Lola sortit à ce moment là de la maison et s'approcha de l'homme. Mali tendit l'oreille :_

_- Bonjour, Bob lança-t-elle à l'homme._

_- Lola … Répondit le dit Bob d'une voix enroué. Son apparence était peu flatteuse, il avait un gros ventre, le tient rouge, des boutons sur le visage, des traces de griffures sur les bras, il sentait l'alcool à plein nez, et respirait goulument comme un porc._

_- Tu crois que c'est lui mon papa ? Questionna d'une voie peu sur Jon._

_- Je crains que oui …_

_- Mais il… Commença l'enfant quand il fut interrompu par un cri. Tournant simultanément leur visage vers la source du bruit, ils virent Lola à terre et l'homme qui abattait ses grosses mains sur elle. La frappant encore et encore. _

_Dans un geste fraternel, Mali recouvrit les yeux de Jon avant qu'il puisse voir la scène _

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ronchonna le gamin._

_- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller… Se contenta de dire Mali._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Si ta maman t'a dit de ne pas rester c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, non ? Et tu aimes Lola, alors fais ce qu'elle te dit. Répliqua l'ainé en entrainant son second loin de la scène._

_- Okay. Grogna Jon Mais c'était quoi ce cri ?_

_- Un ouvrier a fait tomber son marteau sur le pied d'une femme._

_- Okay ! On fait quoi ?_

_Encore chamboulé, Mali, 8 ans et demi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lola avait dit de partir. Mais il avait envie d'intervenir … Pourtant il n'avait que 8 ans._

_- Attends-moi là, je reviens ! Dit Mali en courant vers la maison la plus proche. _

_Il frappa et une vieille dame lui ouvrit :_

_- Je peux téléphoner ? Interrogea-t-il._

_- Bien sur mon petit._

_Mali se précipita sur le téléphone et prévint la police de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux il y a peu… Ensuite, il retourna chercher Jon qui patientait tranquillement en discutant avec un petit chien._

_- Tu as vu comme il est mignon ? Rit l'innocent petit enfant._

_- Oui._

_- Tu crois que maman voudra bien que je le ramène ?_

_- Je ne sais pas …_

_- Alors, j'ai une idée ! S'écria l'enfant qui ne remarquait pas l'état de choque de celui qui appelé grand frère. Tu as ton violon ?_

_- Toujours._

_- Alors, on va faire le même spectacle que l'on fait tous les jours, mais je vais danser avec Batman !_

_- Batman ? S'étonna Mali qui commençait à se demander si Jon allait bien._

_- Ouaip ! C'est le chien parce qu'il est tout noir ! Rit l'enfant._

_- Ça marche. On va faire ton idée. Répondit Mali._

_Et les deux enfants, l'un toujours innocent, l'autre un peu moins partir préparer leur spectacle._

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Les parents observaient leur fils adoptif. Il venait de leur raconter avec des détails une période très mystérieuse de sa courte vie. Mais il manquait la fin …

- Et … Jonathan … Tu as dit à Remus qu'il était … Mort. Hésita sa mère peu désireuse de blesser son fils.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous parler de ma rencontre avec lui. Pas de sa mort. Répondit Maël calmement.

- Tu es entièrement pardonné, Maël. Rétorqua Severus en le prenant dans ces bras. A ce contact, Maël se tendit un peu mais son père le relâchait déjà.

**/HP…DM…HP/**

Lucius Malfoy faisait les cents pas sous le regard calme de sa femme assise de manière très aristocrate sur un fauteuil de cuir brun.

- Mon fils …

- Effectivement. Draco.

- Est gay ! Ragea l'homme.

- Es-tu homophobe, le nombre de couple de cette nature est pourtant très élevé, et les préjugés sont maintenant quasiment inexistant. Il me semble d'ailleurs que ton arrière grand père a eu ton grand père avec ton autre _arrière grand père_ …

- Ce n'est pas cela. Ses penchants seront respectés. Mais il aurait pu me le dire au lieu de me le cacher. C'est le genre de choses sur lesquels on questionne son père …

- Je crois qu'il aurait plutôt été questionner Severus …

- Mais je suis son père.

- Oui, mais ce serait plus son parrain qu'il l'aurait élevé… Souviens toi, tu étais en permanence en voyage, et tu as beaucoup de mal à 'exprimer des sentiments… Tu as toujours été froid avec lui alors que Severus et sa grande famille représentait à ces yeux un monde idéal…

- Mais c'est une famille de fou !

- Surement, mais là n'est pas la question. Il a passé toute son enfance chez eux !

- Alors que puis-je faire ? Se désola Lucius, tu sais bien que mon travail m'occupe beaucoup…

- Déjà, si il te ramène son petit ami. Accueille-le gentiment.

- Mais si c'est un imbécile ou un menteur ?

- Là, tu le feras remarquer à ton fils … Il faut de comporter comme un père, et pour ça il n'existe pas de manuel mon chéri … Soupira sa femme

- Mais de toute façon trop d'années d'isolement sont passés …

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais … Enonça sagement Narcissa. Sois naturel avec lui …

Un seul soupir lui répondit … Ce n'était pas gagné songea l'ancienne Black, elle avait découvert que derrière son côté froid, Lucius était romantique et très sensible … Elle repensa à le rencontre qui n'était pas faite pour durer. Tout deux étaient en dernière année et s'aimaient sans conteste, mais Lucius était promis à une jeune française, leur relation n'était pas faite pour continuer … Pourtant, tel Roméo et Juliette, ils s'étaient ligués face à leur famille … Et avaient finis par se marier en cachette, mis devant le fait accompli, les familles n'avaient rien pu faire et depuis ils filaient un parfait amour, mais très discret, à tel point que tout leur entourage croyait maintenant que leur mariage avait été arrangé… Et le comble du bonheur avait été quand Draco était né, alors que Narcissa commençait à se croire stérile … Elle se souvenait encore du franc sourire de Lucius quand il avait vu son petit garçon et des moments de complicités que Lucius et Draco avaient passés ensemble, Lucius avait appris

à son fils le quidditch, mais aussi il l'avait emmené avec lui dans des parcs, l'avait poussé sur sa balançoire tel une famille tout à fait ordinaire … Narcissa ne se souvenait pas exactement quand l'éloignement avait eu lieu … Peut être quand Draco avait eu 3 ans, quand Vous-savez-qui avait disparu, au départ cela annonçait plus de temps en famille, mais Lucius avait décroché un nouveau poste, et s'était de plus en plus absenté … Et maintenant l'homme si froid en apparence regrettait vraiment …

Narcissa sortit de ses souvenirs, se leva, déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son mari dans un chaste baiser et quitta la pièce sans plus un mot tandis que Lucius continuait de penser à son unique fils …


	23. Prise de tête et trois petits points

Hello Everybody !

Je suis rentré de vacances, ne me dites pas que vous avez deviné … ! Et je me remets à écrire …

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, et à ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs favoris, et aussi ceux qui me mettent en alerte !

Alors, je préviens que comme les vacances sont finies, j'aurais moins de temps pour moi, et que le rythme de publication sera d'environ un ou deux chapitres par semaine, je dis ça mais parfois ce sera plus …

Durant mes vacances, sans internet ni Word, j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai fais un plan de ma fiction. Grande première ! Bon, il écrit à la main, dans tout les sens et prend 4 pages, avec des flèches, des ratures, deux ou trois scénarios pour la même idée, et c'est un plan _très très peu_ détaillé, juste en fait en gros ce qui va se passer par année … Et j'avoue que j'ai hâte d'être à la quatrième année ! =D. Il va y avoir également un événement inattendu, en fait j'hésite entre d'eux qui sont tout contraire, bon je sais que là on ne comprend rien à ce que je dis, mais bon, je n'arrive pas à me retenir de le dire sans le révéler… Très clair aussi comme phrase !

Je me demandais aussi si des gens lisais tout mon blabla … Bien sur, il y a toujours les petits malins (gloire eux, je fais partis des leurs) qui lisent que cette phrase et puis répondent oui ! C'est pour ceux que je vais encore blablater un peu pour que ce dernier commentaire ne se trouve pas à la fin … Eh oui …

Donc, la chose que vous remarquerez c'est que je deviens de pire en pire, moi au début si timide qui dans les premiers chapitres n'avaient même pas parlé, mais c'est parce que en cette belle journée, enfin plutôt soirée, je suis de bonne humeur … Quel excuse … Et maintenant je vais vous mettre un important, les seuls trucs que tout le monde remarque dans les blablas des auteurs …

**IMPORTANT : **Je vous le demande (Sans blague !)… Voudriez-vous que cette fiction passe en rating M ? Pas tout de suite bien sure, que à la fin de la cinquième année de Maël … Donc dans très longtemps … mais comme même … Je reposerais cette question plus tard dans la fiction avec plus de détails, mais je voudrais déjà un avis « en gros » !

Voilà, j'ai finis de causer (aucun soupir de soulagement, ceux qui ne veulent pas m'entendre sautent mon blabla ! Les autres … (rires machiavéliques (Oh ! Une triple parenthèse !)))

La deuxième année commence, et je récapitule les âges et « profession » des enfants Snape et de quelques uns de leurs amis :

William : 21 ans. Apprenti médicomage. Fait un stage à l'infirmerie de Poudlard

Nicolas : 18 ans. Etudie dans une école qui forme les futurs grands de ce monde : ministres, avocats, etc. L'université Seika

César : 16 ans. 6ème année.

Alexander : 14 ans. 4ème année.

Analissa : 12 ans.2ème année.

Maël : 12 ans. 2ème année

Victor : 9 ans.

Oscar : 6 ans.

Draco : 14 ans. 4ème année.

Hermione : 12 ans. 2ème année.

Ron : 12 ans. 2ème année.

Evan : 12 ans. 2ème année.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent : **_

_Narcissa sortit de ses souvenirs, se leva, déposa ses lèvres contre celles de son mari dans un chaste baiser et quitta la pièce sans plus un mot tandis que Lucius continuait de penser à son unique fils …_

_**Mais aussi : **_

_Les parents observaient leur fils adoptif. Il venait de leur raconter avec des détails une période très mystérieuse de sa courte vie. Mais il manquait la fin …_

_- Et … Jonathan … Tu as dit à Remus qu'il était … Mort. Hésita sa mère peu désireuse de blesser son fils. _

_- Vous m'avez demandé de vous parler de ma rencontre avec lui. Pas de sa mort. Répondit Maël calmement. _

_- Tu es entièrement pardonné, Maël. Rétorqua Severus en le prenant dans ces bras. A ce contact, Maël se tendit un peu mais son père le relâchait déjà._

**Chapitre 22**

- Severus, répond franchement. Maël est-il Harry Potter ?

- …

- Maël est-il le fils de Lily et James Potter ?

- …

- Maël est-il le frère jumeau d'Evan que ses parents ont confié aux Dursley ?

- …

- Maël est-il mon filleul ? Supplia Sirius d'une voix larmoyante. Réponds, Sev', s'il te plait … Dis moi …

- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y crois pas, mais …

- Silence. Le coupa Severus. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était vrai. Je veux savoir comment tu l'as su.

- Et bien, en faite …

- Maintenant. Le ton était glacial, plus aucune once d'amitié, juste l'implacable maître de potion, ennemi pendant tant d'année de Sirius.

- Les yeux. Intervint Remus. Ceux de Maël sont identiques à ceux de Lily. Ceux de Kathie et Analissa sont plus verdoyant, au contraire de Maël et Lily, qui les ont plus émeraude.

- Sur cette simple ressemblance, tu bases un tel fait ?

- La haine de Maël envers les Potter, surtout depuis que la carte des maraudeurs a disparu… Et tu sais qu'elle affiche la véritable identité de chacun.

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ? L'encouragea Remus

- Oui. Maël est Harry Potter.

- Il le sait ? Continua Remus

- Oui. Répondit Severus.

- Depuis combien temps ? Interrogea encore Remus

- Le début de sa première année. Maël est fureteur, il surprend des conversations qu'il ne devrait pas entendre.

- Et les Potter ? Questionna de nouveau Remus

- Non.

- Non quoi ? Répéta Remus

- Ils ne savent rien. Précisa Severus

- Et tu comptes leur dire ? S'acharna Remus

- C'est à Maël de décider de ça.

- Et s'il ne veut jamais leur dire ?

- Ils ne sauront jamais.

Durant toute la discussion Sirius écouté paisiblement, semblant un peu autre part. Les deux autres hommes se turent. Et tout doucement, Sirius demanda :

- Comment ?

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Maël était assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, sa main s'activant sur son parchemin avec un soin étonnant. Il ne pipait mot et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que l'ensemble de sa classe le fixait avec une inquiétude un peu suspecte… Le professeur quant à lui semblait volter entre les tables tout heureux d'être ici en envoyant un sourire brillant à tous ceux qui avaient la chance, ou malchance selon les points de vus, de poser leurs regards sur lui. Il arrivait aussi à énerver les élèves qui essayaient vainement de se concentrer sur le questionnaire qu'il leur avait distribué en début d'heure… Un questionnaire assez particulier qui en agaçait plus d'un et en charmait de nombreux autres. Les avis concernant le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Gilderoy Lockart, car c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait, étaient très divisés. Soit on l'aimé. Soit on le détesté. Mais un élève ne faisait pas comme les autres. Comme d'habitude, Maël se tenait parfaitement sage dans tous les cours de Lockart. Il n'adressait pas la parole à son professeur plus que le strict nécessaire, pas de bonjour, au revoir ou merci. Alors que dans les cours des autres professeurs, il était insolent à souhait, ironique, moqueur et tout autre adjectif du même genre… A tel point que le nouveau professeur se demandait d'où provenait les rumeurs qui dénonçaient le jeune garçon come un fléau ambulant avec cerveau trop intelligent pour son propre bien, enfin la dernière partie de la rumeur avait été propagé par Maël lui-même… Maël était donc tranquillement assis à son bureau en songeant à l'étrange comportement de ses parents, une semaine était passé depuis la discussion sur son « passé dans les rues » et ces derniers ne faisait pas mine de lui réclamer la suite, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, enfin pas directement, il y avait bien des sous-entendus, des inflexions pour l'encourager à se confier, mais rien de direct. Et même si cela lui coutait de l'admette, il aurait voulu que ses parents réclament, qu'ils montrent clairement qu'il voulait connaître son histoire… Et cela le mettait de jour en jour de plus en colère, il préférait les gens direct, ils étaient plus simples à comprendre et à manipuler. Hélas, ses parents ne l'étaient pas… La seule personne qui aurait pu répondre à ce critère dans sa famille était César, mais il ne serait pas venu à l'esprit de Maël de le blesser.

Bien sur, Maël étant Maël, s'il écrivait soigneusement sur son questionnaire, ce n'était pas pour répondre aux questions d'une idiotie inimaginable selon lui, il était plutôt entrain de dessiner. Il traçait avec application un paysage qu'il avait vu hier soir, la forêt interdite sous un soleil couchant. Il avait pourtant ajouté un détail, un chien était endormi sur une pierre juste devant l'entrée de la forêt, il n'était pas spécialement beau, sans être pour autant moche, c'était sans aucun doute un bâtard. Pas bien grand, voir même petit, il n'avait rien pour se faire remarqué mais la couleur que Maël avait donné à ses yeux attirait l'attention. Des yeux d'un parfait bleu nuit au milieu de la fourrure brune sans originalité de l'animal.

Maël traçait le dernier trait de crayon quand la sonnerie retentit et que le professeur s'exclama qu'il voulait ramasser les copies. Mais le garçon fit plutôt une boule de son dessin et l'envoya à la poubelle sans plus de cérémonie sous le regard estomaqué de son enseignant qui s'écria :

- Mais que diable faites-vous ?

- Je jette un papier à la poubelle.

- Mais c'est votre copie ! Reprit l'homme

- Vous m'en apprendrez tant.

- Mais, mais …

Sans plus faire fi des protestations de l'homme Maël quitta la pièce vers son prochain cours qui se trouvait être celui de duel avec Sirius, Remus et James, depuis que les deux premiers étaient devenus très amis avec Severus et sa famille, l'ambiance dans ce cours était des plus pesantes, et il n'était pas rare que les insultes fusent entre Sirius et James malgré les appels au calme de Remus.

Il s'assit sans un mot alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Ce calme constant étonné tous ces camarades, il était vrai que Maël ne daignait pas parler à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais en temps normal pour rien au monde, le jeune garçon aurait manqué de harceler un peu plus Potter père, comme Potter fils qui le regardait très suspicieusement.

De leur côté, les trois professeurs avaient cessés leurs disputes pour fixer leur attention sur Maël qui se tenait avachi sur sa chaise, le regard perdu. Mais cette sérénité extérieure n'était hélas pour Poudlard qu'une façade A l'intérieur, l'enfant bouillait de rage. Envers ses parents, envers Sirius et Remus, envers ses frères, envers sa sœur, mais encore plus contre lui-même. Il se trouvait ridicule d'être en colère parce que ses parents ne lui en demandait pas plus, il se sentait délaissé, il avait l'impression que l'horreur qu'il avait vécu ne les intéressait pas, et même si il ne l'admettrait jamais, cela le vexer profondément. Alors, il se réfugiait dans le silence, de peur d'éclater si jamais il prononçait un mot… Ce silence inquiétait Analissa qui le couvait des yeux pendant tous les cours…

- Bon, et bien … Euh Bonjour à tous ! Lança prudemment Sirius en fixant de nouveau Maël qui en temps normal aurait lancé une réplique bien senti devant ces bredouillements.

- Aujourd'hui Reprit plus gaiement James, nous avons ouvert votre cours à tous ceux qui le désire, c'est-à-dire que vous pourrez faire des duels contre d'autres élèves d'années supérieurs ou inférieurs, ce qui est un très bon entrainement !

- Parce que vous pensez que votre cours intéresse des gens ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Maël faisant sourire tous les élèves, émettre des soupirs de soulagements à Analissa, Sirius, et Remus, mais entrainant un grognement de rage le professeur Potter qui avait vu l'espoir d'une année avec un Maël muet se profiler à l'horizon…

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai … Soupira l'homme.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'un groupe d'élève entra dans la pièce. Des cinquièmes années. Ils riaient bruyamment de façon que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle tournèrent des yeux surpris vers eux. Il s'agissait d'un groupe composé de 3 Gryffondors et 2 Pousouffles.

- Des petits nouveaux. Les accueillit Maël pour qui il semblait que 1h10 de minutes sans commentaires moqueus était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire. Je me demande si …

- Bienvenue ! Le coupa immédiatement Remus qui voyait déjà une bataille arriver. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez pu venir !

Tout souriant, les élèves lui répondirent poliment, bien qu'un peu niaisement selon les Serpentards que c'était un plaisir.

Maël émit un gros soupir que retentit dans toute la salle.

- Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais est-ce une réunion d'ancien élève, ou un cours de deuxième année.

- Nous ne sommes pas des anciens élèves ! S'insurgea un membre du groupe. Nous avons encore cours avec ces professeurs.

- Vous m'envoyez ravi ! Répliqua Maël en recommençant à sourire moqueusement. Rien de mieux que de faire tourner les gens en bourrique, pour reprendre un fois de plus une expression moldu, pour être de nouveau de bonne humeur.

- Maël aurais-je mal entendu ? Tu es ravi par quelque chose ? Toi, l'impénétrable, le sombre, le ténébreux Serpentard ? Lança une voix trainante et aristocrate.

- Draco. Quel déplaisir de te revoir.

- Et réciproquement. Répliqua le blond.

- Et bien, tu vois que nous avons de nombreuses choses en commun. Répliqua le garçon dont les yeux verts semblaient s'illuminait un peu, comme lorsqu'il parlait à un membre de sa famille, mais en plus … féroce. On voyait que l'amitié n'était pas prête d'exister entre le prince des Serpentard, et son dit héritier …

- Si une veut dire plusieurs dans ton langage de dégénéré, alors oui …

- Langage de dégénéré ? Je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais, toi Draco Lucius Malfoy, t'abaisser à tel mot !

- Mais pour toi, je ferais tout … Répondit Draco alors que l'ironie présente dans sa phrase était palpable à plusieurs mètres.

- Tu vois, tu m'envois une fois de plus ravie !

- Oh, j'ai atteint mon rêve le plus fou ! Renvoya le quatrième année.

- Je peuple donc tous tes rêves ? Nous voilà un autre point commun. Je peuple aussi tous mes rêves ! S'écria Maël d'un ton faussement joyeux

- C'est étonnant comment ils arrivent à passer des insultes de collégiens, à l'ironie des adultes les plus rares… Commenta Analissa à son frère, Alexander qui avait inévitablement accompagné Draco.

- Oh ! Alex. La présence de ce magnifique être m'avait tellement captivé que je ne t'avais pas vu …

- Tu réussis toi aussi, à m'envoyez ravi … Que de points communs avons-nous. Dit Draco ramenant l'attention de l'assemblé sur lui.

- Je ne sais que dire. Je suis tellement ému de te faire plaisir … Répondit Maël des fausses larmes envahissants ses yeux.

- Tu arrives à pleurer sur commande ? S'extasia Hermione qui regardait la scène d'un air réprobateur depuis le début.

- Le sort _pluvinus minimo_. En faite, je fais pleuvoir dans mes yeux.

- Et tu as fait un informulé ?

- Non. Je l'ai juste chuchoté … Sourit Maël.

- Un sourire non moqueur. Cette dame serait-elle donc l'élu de ton cœur ? Questionna Draco, et seul Alex parvint à entendre l'inquiétude véritable que contenait la question de son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais me l'à ravir ? S'enquit poliment Maël alors la concerné rougissait.

- Non, j'ai tendance à jouer dans l'autre catégorie … Un peu plus … musclé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de tes exploits, tu es depuis 4 mois avec ton petit ami, non ?

- Non. Répondit plus froidement Draco.

- Oh, il t'a quitté, pauvre chou ! S'exclama Maël en prenant un air peiné

- Je suis depuis peu avec un autre. Se rengorgea le blond, intérieurement ravi de voir que Maël n'était pas homophobes, bien que les chances qu'il le soit soient très faible selon Alexander, une confirmation en direct fait toujours du bien…

- Et quel est le nom de l'heureux élu ?

- Euh …. Justus !

- Non, c'est Justin en fait. Expliqua Alex en secouant la tête d'un air las… Draco avait beau sortir depuis une semaine avec ce jeune homme il ne parvenait toujours pas à retenir son prénom, peut être étais-ce parce que il ne l'avait qu'une ou deux fois au plus grand damne du dit Justin …

- Oui, je sais, mais Justus est le surnom que je lui donne pour faire plus … aristocrate ! Lança à tous hasard Draco pour se sortir de cette malencontreuse situation tout en envoyant un regard désespéré à Alex qui soupira.

- Intéressant. Ricana Maël.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Les interrompis Potter père, mais vous êtes dans notre cours, alors je vous prierais de cesser ces gamineries de suite.

- J'ai toujours sur que vous me priez ! Affirma Maël. Mais il vous as fallu tant de temps pour formuler cette phrase, durant toute notre charmante conversation, vous réfléchissiez : dans quel sens vont les mots, comment se conjugue ce verbe, que veut dire ce mot exactement ? Oh, je suis tellement désolé de votre manque d'intelligence… C'est de naissance, ou vous avez eu un accident ?

- Maël Snape ! Rugit le professeur Potter, alors que le reste des Serpentard éclatait d'un rire très mondain. Vous êtes collé !

- Ma présence vous manque tant … Votre femme ne suffit plus ? Oh, il fallait me le dire plutôt... Je suis tout à vous, beau brun… Ronronna Maël qui se défoulait enfin.

- Je l'avais dit. Chuchota Analissa à son voisin qui se trouvait être Hermione, il était trop calme. Je l'avais dit. Répéta-t-elle. Le retour serait terrible, n'avais-je pas raison ? Si comme d'habitude…

- Je me demandais comment tu t'étais trouvé à Serpentard, toi qui est si sérieuse, j'ai ma réponse, ta vantardise est typiquement Serpentarde.

- Tu sais, Hermione, seul les gens qui ont de quoi se vanter peuvent le faire …

- Et moi qui te penser toute douce.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer un Snape. Même Alexander et César.

- Et c'est quoi ce bout de phrase ? S'insurgea Alexander.

- Rien. Rendors-toi. Lui lança sa sœur.

- Sale petite peste. Rétorqua son frère en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Pendant que les deux enfants se disputaient, Potter père semblait ne pas se remettre de la phrase de Maël, la bouche grande ouverte, il regardait ébahi Maël s'avançait sensuellement vers lui. Mais Evan se jeta littéralement sur Maël, les faisant tous deux rouler à terre. Maël envoya son pied dans le ventre d'Evan le projetant loin de lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Tu te mets entre ton père et moi ? Tu ne me veux pas comme beau-père ?

- Ce gamin va me tuer … Dit Sirius qui se tordait de rire par terre sous les regards suspects de certains élèves.

- Weasley. Emmène Evan à l'infirmerie. Il doit être inconscient. Vite. Le pressa Lupin alors que le garçon semblait hésiter entre sauver son ami ou le venger …

Weasley se saisit du corps flasque de son meilleur ami et partit sans un mot. Le professeur Potter lui ne semblait pas remarquer que son précieux fils était blessé. Il restait figé. Sans aucune réaction. Mais cela ne semblait pas dérangé qui que ce soit mis à part quelques Gryffondors qui agitaient vainement leurs mains devant lui.

- Maël, tu vas trop loin. On ne tolère pas tant d'insolence. Et encore moins la violence. Annonça Remus. Tu es collé. Mais pas avec Potter. Et ne soupir pas de désespoir, je n'y crois pas. Tu passeras ta soirée avec Lockart vu que c'est la seule personne avec qui tu sembles bien te tenir.

- Avec _ça_ ? Je vais passer du temps avec cet homme, si j'ose dire. Mais Remus, côtoyer tant de stupidité va nuire à mon intelligence.

- Tu le trouves plus bête que Potter ? Interrogea Draco.

- Il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. Il y a les idiots moins que rien. Comme Potter, père et fils. Et il y a les idiots menteurs qui croient qu'on ne se rend pas compte. Comme Lockart. Tu comprends, petit tête blonde ?

- Te fous pas de moi.

- Je n'oserais pas. Répliqua gracieusement Maël

- Cela suffit intervint de nouveau Remus, le seul professeur qui assurait encore son rôle, vu que Potter semblait être dans un état de stupéfaction prolongé, et Sirius ne s'arrêtait pas de rire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez passé la moitié du cours à vous crêpez le chignon. J'aimerais comme même faire au moins un duel. Alors tous les deux. En piste. ET PAR PITIE SIRIUS ARRETE DE RIRE !

Seul un éclat de rire encore plus puissant lui répondit, tandis que le blond et le brun montait sur scène.

- Et que la fête commence ! S'écria Maël.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face

- Ta colle tient toujours, Maël, ne t'avise pas de l'oublier.

- Tu casses l'ambiance. Ronchonna le concerné.

- Ne tutoie pas tes professeurs. Le reprit Remus avec un soupir las, ce gamin n'était pas sortable…

- Et maintenant. En position tous les deux ! S'écria Sirius dont la crise de rire ne semblait qu'à moitié passé, mais qui se tenait vaillamment sur ses jambes, attendant avec excitation ce duel qui s'annonçait très … intéressant. D'un point de vue professionnel bien évidemment.

Les deux garçons se refirent face. Le silence se fit automatiquement. Rompus deux secondes plus tard par une voix trainante:

- Je fais toujours cet effet là aux gens…

- Tu m'en diras tant Malfoy.

- Heureux d'agrandir ta minuscule culture, Snape.

- Il s'appelle toujours par leur nom de famille ? Interrogea quelqu'un. Je croyais qu'ils avaient quasiment grandi ensemble.

- C'est bizarre, hein ? Répondit Alexander sans regarder à qui il s'adressait. Moi, je ne m'y habitue toujours pas.

- Bon. Je crois que l'on a assez entendu comme ça. Ronchonna Sirius qui voyait que son beau duel ne commençait pas … En position, j'ai dit !

Les deux garçons se refirent face. Des positions identiques. Ils se mirent en place avec une grâce certaine et toute aristocrate, bien que l'un ne le soit pas. Leurs baguettes s'élevèrent simultanément.

- 3, 2, … Récitait Sirius avec l'expression d'un petit garçon qui voyait la date de son anniversaire avancé…

- 1 !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Les têtes se tournèrent toutes en mêmes temps vers le bruit qui se répéta. Un cri. Horrible. Puissant. Un cri de douleur.

Et les yeux des 3 Snape présents se voilèrent tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle en courant. Un seul mot.

- Victor …

* * *

Rewiew ? Ça me manque …


	24. Mon frère

Salut à tous et toutes …

Alors, merci pour vos reviews. Car je pense, mais surtout j'espère en recevoir au moins une … Ce paragraphe (pas le chapitre, juste le paragraphe !) je l'ai écrit avant de publier le précédent (pour écrire cette phrase j'ai réfléchi 2 minutes et 35 secondes !) d'où la phrase de début. En gros beaucoup de mots inutiles …

Reprise à la bonne époque !

En parlant des reviews que j'accepte tous, elles me sont gratifiantes… bien que je me vexe presque à chaque que j'en lis une un peu moins sympathique que les autres (C'est la faute de mon immense ego … =D)

Concernant les erreurs d'orthographes … Beaucoup m'ont conseillé de prendre une bêta, mais j'ai plusieurs raisons contre … De un, je ne sais pas comment on fait … (Je sais ce n'est pas un motif valable), de Deux, cela retarderait la publication de l'histoire, de Trois pour avoir une bêta il faut lui faire confiance pour lui confier ses écrits et je ne pense pas connaître encore assez des personnes pour cela, de Quatre, cette fiction est la mienne, avec ses erreurs, ses incohérences, ses passages « nunuche », et si je m'améliore cela sera grâce à vos reviews, mais aussi par la lecture d'autres fictions très bien écrites et passionnantes (croyez-moi il y en a beaucoup !)… Je suis peut être bizarre, mais je n'aime pas faire relire mon travail par quelqu'un d'autre … Après, si mes nombreuses fautes gênent des lecteurs, j'en suis désolé, et j'essaie vraiment d'y faire attention … Si elles empêchent des lecteurs potentielles de venir, c'est dommage, mais dans ce cas-là je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient appréciés ma fiction et donc c'est mieux pour eux d'en lire d'autre plus à leurs gouts … Donc voilà !

Ma fiction manque peut être de maturité, mais c'est tout moi … par certains points de vues, d'autres affirmeraient le contraire.

Mon Maël n'est pas « cul-cul » ! Ou alors, s'il l'est c'est très triste …

C'est louche, j'ai reçu plein de reviews sur ce chapitre critiquant la fiction en générale … J'ai cru que des gens s'étaient mis d'accord pour le chapitre où ils posteraient les reviews moins sympas !

Heureusement qu'il y a encore de gentils reviews ! Merci notamment à grispoils dont la review super sympa m'a remonté le moral, je l'ai lit dans un sens qui fait que je me suis pris plein de critiques puis une toute belle qui commençaient par : « magnifique ! » … Ah, ça fait plaisir ! Et bien sure à tous ceux qui ont suivis !

Dis-donc le rating M est bien accueilli !

J'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours …

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Les deux garçons se refirent face. Des positions identiques. Ils se mirent en place avec une grâce certaine et toute aristocrate, bien que l'un ne le soit pas. Leurs baguettes s'élevèrent simultanément._

_- 3, 2, … Récitait Sirius avec l'expression d'un petit garçon qui voyait la date de son anniversaire avancé… _

_- 1 !_

_- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… _

_Les têtes se tournèrent toutes en mêmes temps vers le bruit qui se répéta. Un cri. Horrible. Puissant. Un cri de douleur._

_Et les yeux des 3 Snape présents se voilèrent tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle en courant. Un seul mot._

_- Victor … _

**Chapitre 23 **

Dès qu'il avait entendu le cri, Maël l'avait aussitôt reconnu. La voix indéniablement masculine, mais dans laquelle percé une intonation enfantine. C'est de Victor. Et sans plus réfléchir, il avait sauté de l'estrade où se déroulait les duels, et était parti en courant vers la provenance du bruit qui continuait de se répéter alors qu'Analissa et Alexander criait dans un bel union le prénom de leur cadet.

Maël ne pensait plus à rien, ou alors il pensait à trop de chose à la fois pour savoir à quoi il penser, comme une roue avec différentes tranches de couleur que l'on ferait tourner tellement vite qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'une couleur … Un gris pas très net. Si son cerveau devait être dessiné par quelqu'un en ce moment, c'est surement à ça qu'il ressemblerait.

Dans la salle de classe. L'ensemble des élèves comme des professeurs s'était figé, étais-ce bien Maël qu'ils avaient vu partir en courant, l'imperturbable Maël, et pourquoi Analissa et Alexander étaient-ils sorti en trombe à sa suite en appelant leur parent comme des possédés ?

La salle était silencieuse, et sans un mot Draco démarra lui aussi et partit en courant en appelant Alexander. Il fut vite suivit par Sirius, alors que Remus pestait contre James qui avait fini par s'évanouir lui laissant la charge de la classe.

Malfoy et Black courait dans le même but, il ne savait pas vraiment après quoi ce que Sirius s'empressa de demander :

- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache.

- Alors pourquoi coures-tu ?

- Je fais mon jogging pour entretenir mes muscles, et vous vous êtes mis à me courir après. J'ai trouvé ça assez suspect.

Sirius le regarda bouche-bé. Alors que Draco éclatait de rire. Intérieurement évidemment. En surface il regardait juste Sirius comme un idiot.

- Et nous sommes de la même famille. Soupira-t-il

- Tu fais vraiment ton jogging ?

- Evidemment. Je le fais toujours après avoir entendu un cri strident, alors que je m'apprête à mettre une raclée à Snape et qu'il soit partit en courant pendant que mon meilleur ami hurle le nom de son petit frère.

- Très drôle, Draco.

- Ravie d'avoir pu vous distraire.

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes, enfin Draco serait plutôt considéré comme un garçon ou à la limite un jeune homme, ou par certain un aristocrate arrogant et tête à claque, mais c'est une autre histoire, ils couraient donc en discutant quand ils aperçurent Analissa et Alexander qui trainaient un Severus retissant derrière eux

- Ça n'a pas intérêt à être une de vos farces.

- Papa. Dépêche.

- Sev'. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui hurlait. Dit Sirius.

- Je confirme, Severus. Ajouta Draco qui semblait penser que la parole de Sirius n'était pas très fiable.

- Par la barbe de Merlin. Que diable se passe-t-il ? S'énerva Severus en s'arrêtant brusquement faisant stopper tous les autres. Vous allez m'expliquer ou je ne vais pas plus loin.

- On a pas le temps. S'énerva en retour Alexander.

- Silence, tu nous en fais perdre de ton temps. Intervint très calmement Analissa. On a entendu un cri de douleur, horrible, qui faisait froid dans le dos. On a tout de suite reconnu la voix de Victor. Mais à peine l'avait-on reconnu que déjà Maël était parti en courant, ça doit bien faire 15 minutes que nous ne l'avons plus vu. Et on est parti te chercher.

- Allons-y … Sirius ! Va surveiller ma classe.

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Car tu es le seul professeur disponible ! S'énerva le père de famille en repartant sans accorder plus d'importance à son collègue et ami.

Severus, Draco, Alexander, et Analissa continuèrent leur progression quelques minutes de plus, et tombèrent nez à nez avec un spectacle des plus inattendus. Devant eux se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin, un Victor en pleur avec le bras en sang. Et quelques pas plus loin. Maël était debout, dominant de son petit mètre 49, deux grands gaillards, qui tremblaient de peur.

- Sombres idiots. Rit Maël, mais son rire était des plus froids, à faire geler l'antarctique. Vous avez vraiment cru pouvoir me battre ?

Il repartit dans un rire moqueur, qui fit trembler les deux garçons autant qu'Analissa.

- Savez-vous qui je suis ? Pauvre, pauvre … petits moutons égarés … Reprit le jeune garçon dont les yeux verts qui brillaient il y a peu étaient devenus vides de toute émotion. Son visage était dénudé lui aussi de tout sentiment. Je ne pensais pas que deux élèves de Poudlard est pu s'abaisser à tel actes … Quel est votre maison ?

- Serpentard… Répondit faiblement l'un des deux garçons.

- Vous représentez tellement mal ma maison. Et vous êtes des imbéciles, un sort de silence est votre méfait serait passé inaperçue… Stupide ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce à quoi vous vous êtes attaqués ? Pour votre gouverne je suis Maël Snape, mais il est possible que vous me connaissiez sous nom du … Faucheur …

Le silence tendu devint un silence horrifié, Severus, ses deux enfants et Draco autant que les deux Serpentards étaient tous figés. Le Faucheur. Un nom qui avait hanté les nuits des Snape. Il avait fait la une des journaux moldus, comme sorciers, c'était un voleur, un tueur qui sévissait dans les quartiers de Londres, le choix de ses victimes était sans logique, riches, pauvres, moches, beaux, hommes, femmes, blonds, bruns, noirs, anglais, asiatiques, …

Ce tueur en série était décrit comme le plus mortel de tous, et tout aussi cruel que Jack l'éventreur mais pas dans la même catégorie, à tel point, que les sorciers s'étaient demandé si ce n'était pas l'un des leurs, et c'étaient mis à suivre l'affaire avec passion. Le Faucheur. Un nom qui avait fait sombrer les Snape. Maël avait fugué durant la période où se criminel faisait ses début, et chaque jour, sa famille avait peur que la police retrouve le corps de leur petit garçon. A peine 8 mois après le départ de Maël, ce tueur était arrivé. Et les Snape avaient eu si peur pour leur fils et frère. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Maël puisse être le Faucheur … D'ailleurs ce n'état pas vrai, comment un petit garçon câlin, tout mignon qui soignait les mouches que son frère ainé, César, écrasait avec ses mains, aurait pu devenir un tueur d'hommes ? Inconcevable.

Mais Maël ne leur laissa pas le temps d'envisager seulement avoir mal entendu. Il s'adressa à son père, d'un ton congelé.

- Vous devriez peut être emmener Victor à l'infirmerie.

Cette phrase sembla réveiller Severus qui se précipita sur son plus jeune fils présent et le déposa dans les bras d'Alexander.

- Draco, Analissa, vous les accompagner.

- Mais papa … Essaya de protester sa fille.

- Maintenant.

Et les 4 gamins partirent, laissant Severus face à son fils qui s'était approché des Serpentards et chuchotait à leur oreille des phrases que son père ne parvenait pas à entendre, mais qui faisait pâlir considérablement les deux agresseurs. Voyant que l'un deux était sur le point de perdre conscience, le père intervint :

- Maël. Eloigne-toi maintenant d'eux. Tu es un élève. En tant que professeur. Je veillerais à leur punition. Merci d'avoir sauvé Victor, mais tu ne te mêles plus de ça. Va voir comment il va.

Maël recula doucement une lueur toujours un peu folle dans le regard, il se redressa et répondit en souriant moqueusement à ses victimes :

- Bien sure, papa.

- Regardes-moi quand tu me parles.

- Oui, papa. Rétorqua son fils en en se tournant vers lui.

- Et ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je veux des explications … Tu vas chercher ta mère et l'emmène à l'infirmerie, je me chargerais de l'informer. Là-bas, nous parlerons.

- Devant tout le monde ?

- Toute ta famille, oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

- C'est juste que … je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient choqués. Lança Maël en quittant le couloir sur la pointe des pieds.

Severus sentait sa tête enflait de questions, de doutes, mais surtout il sentait la peur s'insinuait en lui, et si c'était vrai, si Maël était vraiment le Faucheur ? Mai ce n'était pas possible, n'est ce pas, pas son petit Maël ? C'était tout simplement Inconcevable. Le vénéré maître des potions, craint par tous ses élèves, reporta son attention sur les deux garçons, et il sentit la colère montait en lui. Ses deux minables avaient osés s'en prendre à son fils. Son Victor. Et personne ne touchait à sa famille sans en payer des conséquences. Il sentit avec plaisir, les deux coupables tremblaient sous son regard, mais perçut également la lueur de soulagement dans leur regard, faisait-il moins peur que son gamin de 12 ans ? Inconcevable.

- A nous deux, mes amis … Noms, prénoms, maisons, classes…

- Auguste deMontigny. Serpentard. 6ème année.

- David Darty. Serpentard. 6ème année.

- Des Serpentards. Murmura le directeur de cette maison en révélant un sourire … sadique.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Victor était allongé dans un lit blanc de l'infirmerie, avec l'ensemble de sa famille autour de lui mis à part Nicolas qui était parti faire ses études dans l'université de Seika, celle par laquelle passé tous les ministres, avocats, et autres « grands de ce monde ». Personne ne disait mot. Kathie avait au départ essayé de questionner Maël mais celui-ci s'était contenté de la trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie en lui expliquant que Victor s'y trouvait, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer les cris de Kathie, à tel point que César avait quitté sa salle de classe pour voir ce qu'il se passé sous les hurlements de son professeur d'arithmancie qui « n'en revenait pas qu'un autre de ses Snape se fichent encore d'elle » et que « ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! », mais aussi que « ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus gentil que son petit frère Maël, qu'elle n'allait pas le coller » car « on ne séchait pas son cours sans conséquences ». Ce petit discours avait eu le mérite de faire taire la mère de famille qui avait pris peur qu'un autre de ses enfants ne s'en aille une fois de plus de son cours, sans savoir qu'ils étaient déjà tous à l'infirmerie, enfin presque tous, vu que Oscar était perdu quelque part dans les couloirs de Poudlard pestant contre ce « maudit château qui ne se tenait pas tranquille, et que si son père avait été là, il se serait fait bien gronder ! ».

Quand Kathie, César et Maël arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils y trouvèrent Alexander et Draco assis sur des chaises de parte et d'autres du lit dans lequel Victor se trouvé, endormi, avec Analissa allongée à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux. William se tenait debout près de la table de chevet sur laquelle il avait déposé une potion. Kathie ouvrit de grands yeux en poussant un couinement aigu, alors que César serrait les poings et que ses yeux noirs se rétrécissaient derrière ses lunettes, il grogna de façon peu avenante :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On ne sait pas. Répondit Alexander. On a entendu un cri, et on a couru vers celui-ci, quand on est arrivé avec papa … Il y avait Victor en sang, deux garçons à terre et Maël qui … leur parler ? Finit lamentablement le garçon.

- Maël. Que s'est-il passé ? S'énerva César, alors que Kathie s'approchait de son petit garçon de tout juste 9 ans et lui caressait doucement les yeux.

- Papa a dit que c'est lui qui vous expliquera. Il ne veut pas que je vous le dises … Mais je crois que ça ne va pas être une discussion amusante … Répondit doucement Maël

- Mais, qu'… Commença César

- Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea brusquement Kathie, interrompant son ainé.

- Bien, il semblerait que quelqu'un lui ai enfoncé un couteau dans le bras, puis la personne aurait surement tourné le couteau dans la plaie. Très douloureux, mais sans gravité. Les risques d'infections sont écartés. Il va s'en sortir sans problème, ce n'est pas une blessure très grave. Juste douloureuse. Expliqua William.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Kathie qui se détendit enfin.

- Pourrais-je avoir une chaise ? Quémanda-t-elle

- Tout de suite, maman. Répondit William en avançant l'objet vers sa mère qui avait l'air très fatigué.

A peine la chaise fut-elle derrière Kathie qu'elle tomba net dessus, occupant la dernière place libre, en laissant par la même occasion, Maël, César et William debout. Les trois garçons se regardèrent posément puis tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le lit où Victor était endormi et Analissa couché près de lui. Resté une possibilité de s'asseoir au pied du lit.

César se jeta littéralement sur le lit, et se retrouva avec William au dessus de lui et Maël encore un cran au dessus, il voulait s'asseoir pas se faire écraser… Mais William se releva, être pris en sandwich entre ses frères n'était pas son activité favorite, faisant tomber en même temps Maël à terre qui grogna de douleur sous les regards étonnés du reste de sa famille. Maël était-il entrain de redevenir comme avant, à pleurer pour un rien pour recevoir bisous et câlins ?

William qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien se releva en bougonnant contre des « frères indignes à faire griller par les elfs de maisons ». Maël ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple et observa plus attentivement toute la salle dans la vaine recherche d'une place. Ce n'est pas qu'il commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, mais … Il soupira, attirant les regards sur lui, et fut étonné de voir Alexander tapoté ses genoux pour l'inciter à venir y prendre place. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'y précipita et se blottit contre son frère alors que sa mère en restait bouche-bé, elle ne savait pas que très souvent, Maël dormait avec sa sœur, et qu'il se blottissait de plus en plus souvent dans les bras de Nicolas qui n'osait pas le repousser, enfin presque pas. Il y a un détail que personne ne remarqua, c'est la lueur de jalousie dans le regard d'un joli blond qui observait la scène. En effet, Draco aurait donné beaucoup pour se retrouver à la place de son meilleur ami, et puis peut importe qu'il ait déjà un petit copain, il voulait Maël sur ses genoux lui, en même temps que la jalousie naissait dans son cœur, la honte venait aussi, Alexander et Maël était frère, ce n'était pas pareil …Un soupir lui échappa. Intérieurement bien évidemment. Le résultat était le même. _Son_ Maël n'était pas sur _ses_ genoux. Alors, il regarda l'heure, sentant que les minutes qui suivraient ne seraient pas vraiment très agréable pour lui, et se rendit compte qu'il avait fixé un rendez-vous par poudre de cheminette à sa mère pour lui confier ses penchants côté petites copines, ou plutôt petits copains, même s'il savait qu'elle était déjà au courant, il savait également qu'elle désirait qu'il lui dise de pleine voix. Et ce rendez-vous était dans 10 minutes, il inspecta sa tenue un peu trop débraillé pour plaire à Narcissa Malfoy et se leva d'un bond, il lui fallait se changer et se préparer à accueillir l'aristocrate sans être en retard. Il s'excusa d'un ton pressé et partit sans demander son reste, soulagé sur l'état de Victor qu'il aimé bien, et aussi heureux de ne plus voir Maël sur d'autres genoux que les siens …

Sans laisser le temps à personne de cogiter plus longtemps, Severus entra doucement dans la pièce et alla d'un pas raide vers Victor et toujours très posément bien que l'inquiétude se fasse sentir dans sa voix, la terreur des cachots demanda calmement à son fils ainé qui avait pris la place libéré par Draco, l'état de son autre fils blessé. Une fois rassuré, son regard se tourna lentement vers sa famille et il prit une grande inspiration :

- Kathie, tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé je suppose.

- Et tu supposes bien. Répliqua sa femme d'un ton empli de sarcasme.

- Deux brutes se sont attaquées à Victor, car celui-ci a refusé de leur faire leur devoir de potion. Ils ont donc usé la violence pour le punir de ce refus. Et voila le résultat.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi c'est Maël qui les arrêtés et pourquoi tu lui as interdis de nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

- La vérité de Maël est toujours un peu … déformé … Répondit le père de famille en jetant un regard à son fils.

- Non, juste plus détaillé. Contra le garçon.

- En parlant de détail. Je crois que l'attente a assez duré. Je entendu une phrase qui m'a un peu surpris. Tu as fait croire à ces deux voyous que tu étais le Faucheur. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … C'est la vérité, _papa_.

- Comment ça ? Paniqua sa mère, alors que les bouches tombés aux sols.

- Je crois qu'il est venu le temps pour toi de nous raconter ta fugue. Du début… à la fin. Et sans sauter d'événements. Ni en changer. Ni en rajouter. Tu entends ? Juste la vérité, la vraie.

- Parce que tu connais une vérité fausse, toi ? Répliqua Maël.

- Maël.

- C'est bon, vous vous souvenez où je mettais arrêté, Je suis Malika-Iblis, mais tout le monde ne m'appelle plus que Mali, je crois que mon prénom complet a été oublié … J'ai rencontré Jonathan et Lola, je jouais du violon et Jon dansait pour gagner de l'argent. Nous vivions bien tranquilles depuis 6 mois. Et le père de Jon est revenu. Il frappait Lola, mais pour que Jon ne le découvre pas, elle nous a fait partir et m'a fait promettre de veiller sur son fils. Là nous avons rencontré un petit chien très mignon que Jon a aussitôt adopté. Il l'a appelé Batman. Et nous avons créé un nouveau spectacle. Moi toujours au violon. Et Jon en dresseur de chien raté. On visait l'humour. J'avais oublié de préciser avant que Jon et moi nous battions souvent contre d'autres enfants des rues, pour une pièce au sol, ou une miche de pain, et que j'étais devenu un vrai combattant des rues… Et maintenant, je raconte la suite à partir du moment où nous avions fini notre premier spectacle avec Batman qui avait eu beaucoup de succès …

- Sans mentir…

- Oui.

- Promis ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Finit son père.

- Parce que tu crois en ma parole toi ? Le questionna son fils.

Il n'obtint qu'un soupir las en réponse, et un regard furieux.

_**Flash Back **_

_Le spectacle avait eu tellement de succès, c'était inespéré. Jon et Mali avait gagné beaucoup de sous et ils en étaient très fière. Tous les deux rentrés maintenant vers la maison, Mali portant Batman dans ses bras. Lola les accueillit bravement, mais Mali voyait bien les bleus sur son visage, tout comme Jon qui la questionna :_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, distraite comme je suis ! Rit sa mère._

_- Cela fait-il mal ?_

_- Non, ça va. Mali, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu tiens dans les bras ?_

_- Un chien. Répondit l'interpellé._

_Une plainte de lassitude s'éleva de Lola. Avec Mali, il fallait toujours poser la bonne question. A croire qu'il ne comprenait pas les sous-entendus, mais Lola croyait plutôt qu'il le faisait exprès juste pour énerver le monde, et que c'était devenu une habitude … _

_- D'accord. Et pourquoi avez-vous ramené ce chien ici ?_

_- Parce qu'il était tout seul ! _

_- Et il nous a fait gagner plus d'argent ! _

_- Et je suppose qu'on va devoir le garder ? Questionna la mère d'un ton vaincu._

_Trois pairs d'yeux de chiens battus se fixèrent sur elle, et la petite bicoque ne tarda pas à retentir de cris de joies. _

_La vie s'organisa calmement avec un habitant en plus. Ce qui entraina de nombreux malentendus, il fallait éduquer l'animal qui ne voulait vraiment pas l'être. Mais aussi de nombreuses crises de rires… Un jour, Jon jouait avec sa toute nouvelle figurine de Batman, que Mali lui avait rapporté au péril de sa vie. Et il ne jouait pas de manière très calme…Sa mère le vit et le réprimanda instantanément, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui casse la maison ! Furieux et en larmes, Jon lui hurla :_

_- Batman me vengera _

_- Il arrivera avec ses grandes ailes de chauve-souris… J'ai peur ! Se moqua sa mère._

_Jon partit sans demander son reste en la fusillant du regard d'une manière très convaincante. Sa mère éclata de rire devant la rébellion de son bébé et avança vers le salon quand elle trébucha sur quelque chose et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol …_

_- Je l'avais dit ! Explosa Jon un seul œil dépassant de la toute petite pièce qui servait de chambre à Mali et lui-même, Lola se contentant du salon._

_- Hein ? _

_- Batman m'a vengé !_

_Lola baissa alors les yeux sur le coupable de sa chute et découvrit Batman dormant paisiblement…_

_- Satané chien … Satané prénom … Satané gamin ! _

_- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire « Satané » ? Interrogea Jon._

_Mais le mère ne put répondre, un bruit suspect provenait du salon vers lequel elle se dirigeait, en même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il y en avait plusieurs… Prudemment, mère et fils s'avancèrent vers le lieu, craignant déjà la présence d'un voleur. Et tombèrent nez à nez avec un Mali écroulé de rire qui se tenait le ventre._

_- Très drôle en effet. Ronchonna Lola…_

_- Tu … Ha … l'as… Ha ha … Dis … Ha ha ha ha ! _

_- Maman, Mali est devenu fou ? _

_- Non, je crois que c'est son été normal. Répondit la mère d'un ton amusé. Et maintenant tout le monde au lit ! _

_1 semaine s'écoula ainsi, de tel façon que cela faisait presque 7 mois que Mali, Jon, Lola et plus récemment Batman, vivaient ensemble. Lola était très fière de ses deux garçons comme elle aimé appeler Jon et Mali, mais chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, Lola leur faisait promettre de veiller l'un sur l'autre… Elle avait toujours peur que son ancien compagnon s'en prenne à ses petits anges bien qu'ils ne soient pas sensé les connaître…La vie semblaient tout simplement heureuse, l'argent manqué moins, car les deux gamins rapportaient beaucoup de sous, leur petit spectacle ayant de plus en plus de succès, peut être même un peu trop…_

_Car toute réussite fait des envieux … Et Mali semblait être un virtuose du violon, jouant avec passion, amour et talent… Le bouche à oreille est une manière sure de faire propager une rumeur, et il ne tarda pas à courir dans les quartiers pauvres de Londres qu'un jeune garçon et son frère montaient un spectacle charmant et gratuit. Les gens déjà charmés à l'avance venait les voir, il s'agissait de la sortie du mois gratuite et plaisante, mais les mères, les pères autant que les enfants fondaient devant ce duo, trio avec Batman , et donné quelques sous qui auraient du servir à acheter une gourmandise ou un jouet …_

_Et c'est ainsi que la rumeur parvint à Grausam, chef du gang des __**dark juges**__ …_

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Voilà … Alors, la suite ?


	25. Bienvenue

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews, je préviens mon rythme va considérablement ralentir, enfin, juste un chapitre par semaine, et parfois deux, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur mon boulot à fond ! Vrai de vrai !

_**Dans les chapitres précédents :**_

_Car toute réussite fait des envieux … Et Mali semblait être un virtuose du violon, jouant avec passion, amour et talent… Le bouche à oreille est une manière sure de faire propager une rumeur, et il ne tarda pas à courir dans les quartiers pauvres de Londres qu'un jeune garçon et son frère montaient un spectacle charmant et gratuit. Les gens déjà charmés à l'avance venait les voir, il s'agissait de la sortie du mois gratuite et plaisante, mais les mères, les pères autant que les enfants fondaient devant ce duo, trio avec Batman, et donné quelques sous qui auraient du servir à acheter une gourmandise ou un jouet …_

_Et c'est ainsi que la rumeur parvint à Grausam, chef du gang des __**dark juges**__ …_

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

**Chapitre 24 **

Maël prit une inspiration pour continuer son histoire, mais au même moment Victor ouvrit les yeux et s'écria :

- Les Dark juges ! Je les connais… D'après l'encyclopédie moldu « gangs et mafias. Qui sont leurs victimes ? » que j'ai acheté il y a 6 mois après avoir reçu un commentaire désobligeant de Alex qui trouvait que je ressemblais à un mafieux avec ce chapeau et ma coupe de cheveux, ils sont l'un des plus cruels gangs que Londres est connue. Il est même dit qu'ils ont eu durant une courte période un tueur des plus dangereux que rien n'arrêtait, dont personne ne connaissait quoi que ce soit… Il se nommait Le Faucheur et était craint par tous… Les crimes de cette personne furent suivis avec palpitation par les modlus autant que les sorciers … Puis il aurait un jour tout simplement disparu, certain disent qu'il en a eut assez d'être au service de quelqu'un, d'autre qu'il se serait suicidé par remords, les rumeurs à son sujet vont bon train, mais pour en revenir au gang des darks juges, ce fascinant livre écrit par un auteur hors du commun dont l'on peut retrouver nombre d'autres récits tous plus pertinents les uns que les autres nous apprend également que ce gang serait en rivalité constante avec les plus hauts de ce genre malgré l'âge très jeune de son chef, un dénommé Grausam … Grausam est réputé pour sa cruauté sans merci, d'ailleurs son prénom, qui n'est surement pas celui qu'il aura reçu à sa naissance, signifie Cruel dans la langue allemande… On sait qu'il fut élevé dans les rues, avec une mère alcoolique et un père constamment absent, c'est là qu'il apprit à se battre comme chaque enfant des rues et que sa réputation fit le tour des quartiers pauvres de Londres, on dit aussi qu'il ne serait pas humain, qu'il chasserait, nom par besoin, mais par envie, il tue pour voir la peur sur les visage… Ce livre nous parle aussi des mafieux, que l'on compare souvent aux gangs. Et cet auteur que j'admire particulièrement, nous prouve par une théorie des plus fascinantes que …

- Merci Victor, je crois que tu peux arrêter … Le freina César en souriant.

- Tu vas bien ? Interrompit Kathie d'un ton plein d'inquiétude. Oh mon pauvre petit bout de chou, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas sortir seul dans les couloirs quand on est si mignon, qu'elle idée de vouloir aller à la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche sur une équation …Ce n'est pas de ton âge, mon ange !

- Mais maman, cela ne te fascine pas … Où s'arrête l'univers, qu'est ce que l'univers, si l'on calcule bien, tout part des chiffres, les hommes ne sont plus rien sans eux … Sans chiffres, il n'y aurait aucune civilisation, c'est logique en fait …

- De quoi ? S'intéressa Maël qui semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il y a peu il était sensé être dans une rage meurtrière avouant qu'il était un tueur …

- Regarde, si tu prends

(z²-4z+5)²+(z+1)² = 0, alors par logique :

(z²-4z+5)²- (-(z+1)²) = 0

(z²-4z+5)²- (i²(z+1)²) = 0

(z²-4z+5)²- (i(z+1))² = 0

(z²-4z+5-iz-i).(z²-4z+5+iz+i) = 0

(z²-z(4+i)+(5-i)).(z²-z(4-i)+(5+i)) = 0

La logique de nouveau nous dira que :

Delta = (4+i)²-4(5-i) = 16 - 1 + 8i - 20 + 4i = -5 + 12i

z = [(4+i) +/- (-5+12i)^(1/2)]/2

(a+ib)² = (-5+12i)

a²-b² = -5

2ab = 12

a²+b² = V(5²+12²) = V169 = 13

- 2a² = 8

a² = 4

ab = 6

a = 2 et b = 3 convient par exemple

Et donc: +/- (-5+12i)^(1/2) = +/- (2 + 3i)

z = [(4+i) +/- (2+3i)]/2

z1 = [(4+i) - (2+3i)]/2 = 1 - i

z2 = [(4+i) + (2+3i)]/2 = 3 + 2i

b) z²-z(4-i)+(5+i) = 0

Delta = (4-i)²-4(5+i) = 16 - 1 - 8i - 20 - 4i = -5 - 12i

z = [(4-i) +/- (-5-12i)^(1/2)]/2

z = [(4-i) +/- (2-3i)]/2

z3 = [(4-i) - (2-3i)]/2 = 1 + i

z2 = [(4-i) + (2-3i)]/2 = 3 - 2i

- Effectivement, tout cela est fascinant … Commenta Analissa en regardant son frère alors qu'elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il venait de dire, Maël observait lui aussi son frère avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard alors que lui non plus ne comprenait pas mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué. En faite, toute la famille semblait être dans un état d'étonnement total…

- Oh Merlin … S'écria Kathie d'un ton désespéré, un deuxième génie …

- Ah bon, c'est qui le premier ? Questionna César.

- A ton avis, idiot pollué du cerveau, grogna William.

- Surement pas toi, en tout cas ! Répliqua de façon enfantine César.

- C'est Nicolas. Et taise-vous un peu tous les deux ! Les coupa Alex d'un ton énervé.

- Nicolas est un génie ?

Un soupir las répondit à César qui préféra ne pas continuer sur sa lancée… On dit que le ridicule ne tue pas, ce qui ne le rend pas agréable pour autant …

- Maël, tu étais entrain de parler … Reprit Severus faisant clairement comprendre le sous-entendu à tous ses enfants.

- Et tout en parlant, je regardais l'heure, et je remarque que c'est l'heure de mon cours de métamorphose, et j'espérais pouvoir y aller, il y a aujourd'hui une activité qui m'intéresse …

Severus regarda son fils, cherchant à trouver le pièce, mais le gamin avait l'air des plus sérieux, aucune lueur sadique dans le regard, pas de sourire tordu, ni de moue moqueuse … Suspect pensa Severus.

- Et quel est le sujet ? Questionna le père peu désireux de lâcher son fils.

- Sev' ! Protesta Kathie, tu ne vas comme même pas encourager ton fils a sécher, pour une fois qu'il s'intéresse à quelque chose !

Intérieurement Kathie était ravie, elle observait son fils blotti dans les bras d'Alexander avec une joie toute nouvelle, Maël serait-il entrain de redevenir son petit ange ? Plus de réponses blessantes, d'allusions suggestives qu'il ne devrait même pas comprendre à son âge …

Alors, Maël descendit de son siège improvisé et attrapa la main d'Analissa, puis sur un dernier signe de tête, tout deux quittèrent l'infirmerie échappant de peu à William qui voulait lui aussi « un câlin de son petit bout de chou rebelle ! »

Analissa était quant à elle assez silencieuse, en faite elle semblait l'être depuis une semaine, et mine de rien, son jumeau s'inquiétait de plus en plus … Etait-elle amoureuse ? Triste ? Dégoutée de lui ? Il hésitait à en parler, et quand un Snape hésite, alors les Malfoys vénèrent les nés-moldus …

Tout deux se rendirent au cours du professeur McGonagall en silence. Ils avaient quand même 10 minutes de retards lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Analissa s'apprêtait à frapper poliment à la porte, mais Maël la poussa avec « un sans-gêne qu'elle ne tolérerait pas plus longtemps » comme le dirait plus tard son admiré professeur McGonagall à Lily Potter. Mais pour l'instant, la directrice-adjointe était aux couleurs de sa maison : rouge de colère, et doré … elle avait testé cette invention moldu appelée « cabine auto-bronzante » pendant son week-end.

- Snape ! Les deux ! Comment osez-vous un tel … un tel comportement ! C'est du jamais-vu !

- Et pourtant, vous avez du en voir des choses …

- Insolent …

- Et vous faites dans l'originalité! Continua impitoyablement le garçon.

- Allez-vous asseoir … Leur ordonna la vieille femme d'une voix tremblante de fureur mal retenue

- Je me demande comment il fait pour toujours avoir quelque chose à répondre … Chuchota Susan, une fille de Pousouffle.

- Moi aussi … Répondit Analissa en allant s'asseoir à sa place après s'être excusé auprès de son enseignante pour ce retard imprévu mais néanmoins justifié ici par un mot du professeur Snape …

Maël quant à lui s'était assis sur un bureau et observait le sol avec une fascination étrange, et alors que la directrice des rouges et ors s'apprêtait à s'énerver de nouveau, il plongea sous la table attirant sur lui une horde de regards étonnés.

- J'applique les conseils de mon père … Quand ça va exploser, tous sous les tables !

Et le Minerva McGonagall, réputée pour son incroyable sans froid, qui depuis un an qu'elle avait Maël comme élève et n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur lui, admiré par cela par tout ses confrère explosa … Une marée de cris se répandit à travers la pièce dont le principal concerné ne comprit que des bribes ici et là :

- INADMISSIBLE ! … MAËL SNAPE … INSOLENT GAMIN … DEJA TOUT A L'HEURE AVEC LE PROFESSEUR POTTER … AVEC LILY DEMISSION … ENCORE SA FAUTE … SECHE… PIRE QUAND …VOUS … SALE GARNEMENT … VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS POUVEZ TOUT FAIRE ? …JAMAIS VU UN CAS … SIRIUS… ANGE … ET …

Tandis que son professeur s'égosillait à n'en plus pouvoir, Maël sortit de sa cachette et vint s'asseoir à sa place avec calme désobligeant … Ses pensées étaient un peu flous, et en ce moment il devait bien l'admettre, c'était souvent le cas… Il fut une époque où un rien le faisait sourire et éclater de rire, une autre où pour lui arracher une moue amusé il fallait remuer ciel et terre … Maël songeait qu'au moins durant ces périodes, il ne se cassait pas la tête, en ce moment il devait choisir un milieu, et ce n'était pas facile. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne rirait plus jamais autant et de la même façon qu'avant. Mais il pensait également pouvoir se sortir de cette phase où son rire ne s'était plus fait entendre depuis très longtemps, depuis Jonathan en réalité …

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée du professeur Potter dont la salle d'arithmancie se trouvait juste à côté de celle de métamorphose et qui s'étonnait d'entendre la très sereine Mineva hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir … Il ne vit pas non plus les efforts vains de Lily pour calmer la furie qu'était devenu la directrice des Gryffondors. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand le professeur Chourave arriva en trombe dans la pièce inquiète que les hurlements ne cessent pas et qu'elle prit les choses en écartant Lily qui parlait doucement à son ainée. Elle grogna encore plus fort que McGonagall réduisant à silence la brave femme. Les trois femmes se faisaient maintenant face, le chignon devenu culte de l'une totalement ébouriffé et les deux autres n'osant pas demander la cause de cette perte de contrôle bien que leurs regards partent vers Maël assis sagement à sa place, observant la scène d'un air désolé et avec un pas très lent, le gamin se releva tous les regards fixés sur lui, il prononça doucement, presque gentiment :

- Joyeuse anniversaire, professeur.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle et les trois professeurs grondèrent d'un même ton :

- Chez Dumbledore, Snape !

Le garçon leur envoya un sourire d'ange et partit tranquillement, dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, une voix s'éleva :

- Il n'a pas besoin du mot de passe ?

- C'est Maël Snape … Répondit quelqu'un d'autre, et cela sembla résoudre ce problème.

Le concerné marchait d'un pas heureux vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, quand il entendit un échange assez mouvementé :

- DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY !

- Père … Répondit d'un ton trainant le désigné.

- Pourquoi … Ragea son père…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi … Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me le dire ?

Et Maël eut la surprise de voir le ton du glacial Lucius Malfoy prendre des intonations de tristesses, sa surprise semblait partagé par Draco qui ne répondait rien.

- Parce que tu n'es pas là pour ce genre de chose. Se reprit le fils.

- Alors, pourquoi suis-je là ?

- …

- Draco, intervint une voix féminine très douce, je crois que ton père essaie de te dire qu'il s'excuse de ses absences et de ne pas avoir été là pour toi… Je pense qu'il voudrait y remédier.

Maël derrière la porte, et Draco de l'autre côté n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles pourtant très fiables…

- Draco ? Appela Lucius

- J'avais peur de ta réaction, je préférais que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre, comme ça tu serais calme quand tu viendrais me parler … Avoua le jeune blondinet

- Je suis désolé. Lâcha Lucius. Même si Malfoy ne s'excuse pas. Je suis désolé…

- De quoi ?

- De tout. De ne pas avoir été là. D'avoir été froid avec toi. De t'avoir tout le temps laissé avec les Snape …

- J'ai compris. Excuse acceptés ! Sourit alors Draco, et Maël entendait clairement la joie dans la voix de sa Némésis.

- Et bien, une bonne chose de faite ! Reprit Narcissa.

- Oui …

- Mais j'ai bien aimé être avec les Snape ! Rit Draco.

- Y passer tous tes week-ends, c'est trop …

- Je sais. Mais Alex est comme même mon meilleur ami.

- Je sais. Reprit le père d'un ton chargé d'émotion.

Et Maël s'en alla, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas à entendre une conversation d'ordre privée, bien qu'il ait été tenté de ressortir ses informations contre Draco à un moment ou à un autre … Et puis il ne fallait pas qu'il traine dans les couloirs, il était déjà collé avec Lockart, il ne voulait pas se retrouver tous les soirs avec ce pathétique homme.

Maël se retrouva face au gardien du bureau du directeur et il salua la statue qui ne lui répondit pas, alors il enchaina avec une liste de mots :

- Chocogrenouille. Pattalo. Bonbon aux citrons. Avec une touche de meringue. Carambar. Vieux fou. Dumby. Amoureux de Moi. Canne à pêche. Slip en dentelle. Poudlard. Idiote adjointe. Potter au placard ?

Maël soupira il n'avait jamais été très douté pour trouver les mots de passes de cet homme dont le cerveau perverti ne collait pas avec le sien…

- Anis de Flavigny. Barbe à papa. Caramilk. Fraise cravate .Rigolette Polkagris. Colle-aux-dents. Sucre à la crème. Cuberdon … Par Merlin !

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

-Par Merlin ? C'est vraiment ça le mot de passe ? T'es sur la statue ?

La statue ne répondit pas, alors Maël s'empressa de grimper les marches jusqu'au bureau de citronné et entra sans frapper.

- Tu devrais perdre cette habitude d'entrer sans frapper. Tu pourrais tomber sur des scènes compromettantes. L'accueillit le vieux fou.

- Ah oui … J'oubliais votre réputation d'homme à femme … tombeur, va ! Rétorqua Maël avec un sourire moqueur.

- Puis-je connaître le motif de ta visite, Maël ?

- Bien évidemment, Albus.

Un soupir d'énervement lui répondit.

- Votre adjointe m'a poliment enjoint à vous rejoindre … Peut être avait-elle peur que vous fassiez une dépression seul dans votre bureau.

- Je ne suis pas seul. Fumseck est là !

- Le pauvre. Souffrir votre compagnie tout le temps.

L'oiseau lança un cri perçant à ce moment comme pour confirmer les dire de Maël, et les yeux de Dumbledore se plissèrent de rage.

- Faut-il que j'appelle le professeur McGonagall ou vas-tu te décider à me dire de quoio il retourne ?

- J'ai insulté McGonagall et elle m'envoie la pour que j'expie mes cimes …

- Je vois … Réfléchit le directeur

- Moi aussi.

- Hum … Toussa l'honorable vielle homme

- Mal de gorge ? Dit Maël d'un ton faussement inquiet.

- Silence.

- Est d'or. Compléta le garçon.

- Tais-toi.

- Avec joie.

- Maël…. Prononça Dumbledore d'un ton métrisé.

- C'est moi

- Puisque les colles ne te font plus rien. Je vais t'envoyer chez les Gryffondors … Une semaine pour que tu y voies une autre façon de faire, de t'amuser, mais pas au détriments des autres …

- Vous vous souvenez quand leur dortoir a explosé et que vous avez essayé de nous refiler les déchets qui y habitaient ?

- Oui. Se souvitn Dumbledore avec effroi, il n'avait jamais retrouvé le coupable, bien que tous les soupçons se portent sur le jeune garçon en face de lui. D'ailleurs, le dortoir avait été reconstruit en une nuit seulement, heureusement …

- Ils ont finis par être dispersés chez les Serdaigles et les Pousouffles après deux heures dans notre dortoir… Question de sécurité … Alors je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée … Question de sécurité.

- Les Gryffondors ne te feront rien.

- Je sais bien. C'est pour leur sécurité que je tremble de peur … Ricanna Maël.

- Ma décision n'est pas négociable. Je vais mettre au courant les professeurs au courant … Au revoir, Maël.

Sans répondre, l'enfant partit d'un pas rageur vers une salle déserte où il frappa le mur jusqu'à que ses mains saignent, puis il s'effondra à terre et s'endormit en pensant que ce vieux fou allait lui pourrir sa vie jusqu'à qu'il en meure …

Quand il se réveilla il partit vers la grande salle car il était maintenant l'heure de diner. Il était bien resté 4 heures dans cette salle. Son entrée fut remarquée car Analissa et ses frères lui sautèrent dessus :

- Où étais-tu passé ? J'étais inquiète !

- Tu as un frère à l'infirmerie et tu disparais ! Tu penses à l'inquiétude de maman ?

- Et papa était furieux … Je me suis tout pris à ta place !

- C'est bon … J'étais chez Dumby !

- Toute l'après-midi ?

- Non ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Ragea Maël qui était d'une humeur massacrante.

- Les enfants ! Dit la voix du directeur. Allez vous asseoir s'il vous plait, je dois annoncer quelque chose.

Les Snape obéirent, un peu refroidi par l'attitude de leur frère.

- Maël Snape ne cessant pas de perturber l'ordre, une punition spéciale lui a été donnée. Reprit le directeur qui reçut une horde de regards inquiets.

- Maël Snape va passer une semaine chez les Gryffondors ! Lâcha l'homme.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la grande salle. Puis des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever et des cris de protestations provinrent de la table des rouges et ros :

- Pourquoi nous ?

- Et bien … Vous êtes le contraire des Serpentards, alors nous allons essayer de changer un peu ce jeune homme en quelqu'un de plus sympathique !

- Il est hors de question que mon fils aille chez ces Sauv-… Gryffondors ! Interrompis le professeur Snape d'un ton glacial

- Hélas, je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix… Je suis encore directeur il me semble.

Le maitre des potions fusilla son employeur avec un regard qui fit trembler nombre d'élèves dans la salle, mais n'ajouta rien …

- Je crois que l'affaire est réglée ! Sourit le directeur qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de se faire assassiner du regard par les Gryffondors et les Serpentards alors que le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient hésiter entre l'enfermer StMangouste ou lui payer un garde du corps …

- Alors Maël ! Change de table, je te prie !

Le garçon se leva, et traversa la salle mais il s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs, et d'un ton glacial, le regard vide avec juste une très légère lueur de folie il déclara :

- Toute acte a ses conséquences …

Alors que les professeurs restaient figés, ils avaient déjà vu Maël moqueur, froid et sadique, mais jamais aussi … inhumain et ils devaient avouer qu'ils avaient un peu peur …

Le garçon quant à lui s'assit sur une place libre à la table « ennemie »

- Salut ! Je suis de très mauvaise humeur et ça … ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Dit Maël sur un ton joyeux.


	26. Trop drôle

Salut à tous !

J'ai vu que vous vouliez tous la suite du passée de Maël … Mais je vous préviens vous risquez d'être surpris !

Merci encore pour toutes les reviews !

Elles me font tellement plaisir… Je souris tout le temps en les lisant, enfin presque, mais après je vais avoir des rides …

Vous êtes tous d'accord sur un point : Dumby est un idiot fini ! x)

Bon je dis n'importe quoi, on oublie … Ce chapitre sera donc le début de la révélation du passé de Maël, vrai de vrai, je n'ai pas écrit : " Fin du Flash Back" à la fin du chapitre, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura la suite après …

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Je crois que l'affaire est réglée ! Sourit le directeur qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de se faire assassiner du regard par les Gryffondors et les Serpentards alors que le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient hésiter entre l'enfermer StMangouste ou lui payer un garde du corps … _

_- Alors Maël ! Change de table, je te prie ! _

_Le garçon se leva, et traversa la salle mais il s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs, et d'un ton glacial, le regard vide avec juste une très légère lueur de folie il déclara :_

_- Toute acte a ses conséquences … _

_Alors que les professeurs restaient figés, ils avaient déjà vu Maël moqueur, froid et sadique, mais jamais aussi … inhumain et ils devaient avouer qu'ils avaient un peu peur …_

_Le garçon quant à lui s'assit sur une place libre à la table « ennemie » _

_- Salut ! Je suis de très mauvaise humeur et ça … ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Dit Maël sur un ton joyeux._

**Chapitre 25 **

Les Gryffondors ne pipaient mot. Maël les fixait avec un regard morne et ennuyé. Le silence dans la grande salle était tendu.

Soudain, un éclat de rire retentit depuis la table des Serdaigles et des regards fuirent vers Analissa qui paraissait triste et résignée. Un jeune troisième année s'exclama alors, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la position très dangereuse où il allait se mettre :

- Alors, Analissa Snape, on est perdu sans son frère ? Tu ne peux plus le suivre à la trace, lui lécher les bottes, vénérer le sol sous son passage ?

Le silence pesant se fit glacial, et une masse de regards convergea vers l'auteur de la phrase, chacun craignant pour la survie de l'enfant.

Maël se leva de la table des Gryffons près à aller remettre ce gamin à sa place, quand Analissa se mit à son tour debout dans un mouvement très gracieux, ses cheveux voltant autour d'elle avec finesse. Elle s'était vêtue aujourd'hui d'un jean noir, assorti avec un t-shirt noir très moulant et une chemise à carreaux violets, seul touche de couleur. Maël était à mi-chemin du Serdaigle qui semblait enfin se rendre compte que la présence des professeurs n'allait pas arrêter les Snape. Alors que Maël s'apprêtait à ouvrir le bouche, Analissa lui coupa la parole d'une vois douce :

- Maël. Laisse-moi régler mes problèmes par moi-même. Laisse-moi leur montrer qui je suis … Laisse- moi le faire regretter leurs paroles.

Un froncement de sourcil montra le désaccord de son jumeau, mais d'une caresse sur la joue et d'un regard pénétrant, elle lui fit comprendre combien cela contait pour elle. Analissa ne voulait pas être la Snape toujours défendue par ses frères. La faiblesse de sa famille. Alors, Maël retourna à sa place sous les regards suspects de ses confrères qui n'avaient pas saisi le dialogue muet entre les jumeaux.

Analissa se tenait bien droite, ses yeux verts clairs brillant d'une lueur farouche. Son visage fin et délicat n'avait jamais semblé plus beau qu'en cet instant.

- Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Richard Demontigny.

- Et tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire pourrait te couter cher ?

- Sans ton frère, tu n'es rien … Une poussière. Une faiblesse. Lâcha moqueusement le dit Richard qui s'était ragaillardi depuis que Maël était retourné s'asseoir.

- Jeunes gens. Retournez-vous asseoir. Les interrompit Dumbledore.

- Mais non ! Le coupa Sirius outré, vous ne comprenez pas ce besoin de réparer l'offense qui lui a été faite ? Cette envie de montrer qu'elle n'est pas faible…

- Siri' … Depuis quand tu es psychomage ? L'interrogea Remus

- C'est parce que je connais ces sentiments… Ces besoins de faire ses preuves … Ces…

- Bon ça suffit. Tais-toi … Rit Remus alors que le discours de son compagnon prenait un ton un peu trop théâtral pour être réel …

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient Analissa s'était penchée sur Richard et lui avait chuchoté quelques mots, ses sombres cheveux fouettant les épaules de son camarade. Le 3ème année avait pâli et s'étais lentement excusé sous les rires des Serpentards et les regards déçus des Gryffondors qui avait espéré que quelqu'un ose enfin tenir têtes à ses enfants qui se croyaient tout permis, puisqu'eux même n'y arrivaient pas …

Et toujours dans ce même silence royal, Analissa retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

- Dites-moi… Interrogea Maël, sarcastique. Y-a-t-il toujours eu autant de silence dans cette école ?

Les Gryffondors ne répondirent pas. Evan fusilla du regard son ennemi et Weasley l'imita … Mais Hermione ne put se retenir bien longtemps, une question restait une question, quel que soit le ton sur lequel elle était posée :

- Non, d'après l'Histoire de Poudlard, cette école est très accueillante, on y cohabite dans une ambiance sereine et amusante. Les rivalités entre les maisons ne sont que mineurs et ne font qu'ajouter un peu d'esprit de compétition dans ce milieu très sécurisé … Il est dit que la grande salle est la pièce la plus chaleureuse du bâtiments où se dressent 4 tables, une par maison, et qu'il n'est pas rare de voir des échanges moqueurs et drôle fusaient entre plusieurs tables, ce livre dit également que …

- Merci, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, la coupa Ron d'un ton tranchant qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa tête de bon vivant.

- Oh … S'exclama la jeune fille, en baissant la tête, penaude. Désolé …

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Je trouvais cela très intéressant moi… Mentit Maël par pure esprit de contradiction. En vérité, il connaissait déjà cette histoire, et sa question était purement rhétorique.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire brillant et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Maël lui retourna son sourire, bien qu'avec une touche un peu plus moqueuse …

Quand Maël eut finit de manger il se leva et attrapa Hermione sans plus de considération pour qu'elle lui fournisse le mot de passe de la salle commune des rouges et ors… Cette dernière s'exécuta sans rechigner, Maël était en effet de mauvaise humeur, et, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, il lui faisait un peu peur …

Après lui avoir montré son lit, dans le dortoir de Neville Longdubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, et… comme par hasard Evan Potter. Fallait s'en douter … Songea-t-il. Hermione partit réviser ses cours dans la salle commune, mais demanda tout de même à Maël :

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Sans façon. Merci … Répondit le garçon d'un ton morne.

Il posa ses affaites, et commença à faire ses devoirs, quand il se souvint de sa retenue avec son nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Mal. Se levant précipitamment, toute excuse était bonne pour fuir ce dortoir au couleur un peu trop flash et sanglante, il prit la direction du bureau de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Son professeur le salua avec Bonne humeur :

- Maël Snape ! Je suis très heureux de votre présence ici ! J'ai plein de courrier de fan en retard… Vous n'avez qu'à écrire les enveloppes. Ajouta-t-il comme s'il lui faisait une exceptionnelle faveur. La première, c'est pour Gladys Gourdenièze, une de mes plus ferventes admiratrices.

Maël regarda la pile avec résignation, mais pourquoi le destin s'acharnait sur lui. D'un coup de baguette il inscrivit toutes les adresses, et se saisit d'un livre abandonné sur la table. _Potions et Sortilège interdits…_ Un livre qui était surement dans la réserve, il sentit la joie l'envahir de nouveau, peut être cette heure ne serait-elle pas inutile.

Cela faisait bien une heure que le jeune garçon lisait pendant que Lockhart déversait sur lui un flot de paroles sur ses différents exploits, ses admiratrices et toutes autres futilités dans le genre. Maël ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger plus que ça. Soudain, il entendit quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage incessant de son enseignant. Il tendit l'oreille, un chuchotement emplissait ses oreilles

- _Viens … Viens à moi … que je te déchire … que je t'écorche … que je te tue … _

- C'est ça … Et Voldy se ballade en string léopard …

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? S'offusque Lockhart. Je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai !

- Je ne vous cause pas vous !

- Je ne vous permets pas …

La phrase à ne pas dire. C'était vraiment trop simple. Pensa Maël.

- Et bien je me permets tout seul.

- Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

- Maël Snape. Fils de Severus Snape et de Kathie Snape. 2ème année de Serpentard. Terreur de Poudlard. Insolent et cruel. Craint par Poudlard tout entier. Ce que vous semblez avoir oublié, professeur …

Le dit professeur resta figé, il avait bien entendu toutes les rumeurs, mais vu que le gamin semblait être sage dans son cours, il les croyait fausses … Erreur…

Maël de son côté ne se souciait pas de Lockhart qui se plaignait à tous les dieux d'être tombé dans l'horrible piège de Maël … Il écoutait, mais n'entendait pas un bruit. Avait-il rêvé ? Impossible. Il était surentrainé à entendre chaque bruit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait une erreur. Car ce n'était pas permis … Et toujours sans un mot il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle des rouges et ors. Il se planta devant la grosse dame, sa cravate au couleur de Serpentard clairement visible et lança :

- Patacitrouille et compagnie.

- Désolé, jeune homme. Le mot de passe n'est pas bon.

- Si.

- Navré, mais non. Qui plus est vous êtes un Serpentard…

- Mais Dumbledore ne vous a pas prévenu de ma venue temporaire dans votre _charmante_ maison … Rétorqua Maël en insistant bien sur le charmant.

- Si, mais sans mot de passe, pas d'entrée …

- Mais il marchait il y a une heure à peine !

- Il a changé.

- Et comment je fais moi ! Bougonna Maël dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Je ne sais pas …

- Bien sûr que non, vous ne savez pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un tableau ! Ragea Maël en faisant demi-tour.

Il partit alors vers le bureau du directeur. Il en avait vraiment marre. Son frère se faisait attaquer. Il revivait des moments horribles de sa vie soi disant « pour son bien », mais cela lui faisait tout sauf du bien. Ensuite, il était puni parce qu'une vieille folle avait pété un plomb comme diraient les moldus. Il se retrouvait chez ces sauvages de Gryffondors. Allait en retenu avec un professeur complètement idiot. Entendait une voix qui disait vouloir le tuer. Et ne parvenait pas à rejoindre son dortoir car ce putain de mot de passe avait changé ! Et maintenant voilà qu'il disait des vulgarités, mais où allez le monde ? Lui, Maël Snape, froid, calculateur, moqueur et arrogant devenait une sorte de défouloir pour tous, un gamin qui perdait son sang-froid pour un rien ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

Maël réfléchissait au fait qu'il passait son temps à réfléchir en ce moment plus qu'à s'amuser, et d'un seul coup sur une impulsion il fit demi-tour et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de ses parents, l'endroit où il régnait toujours un chaos indescriptible, bien que maintenant que tous les enfants faisaient des études et n'étaient plus à la maison, le calme semblait être revenu. Victor avait quitté l'infirmerie après un lot de recommandation de Madame Pomfresch, un bandage au bras, et Bob dans les mains, signe du soutien de William.

Comme à son habitude, Maël entra sans frapper, et eut juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter un avion en papier… Le tireur poussa un cri de déception quand il vit son arme rater sa cible, déjà il se saisissait d'une nouvelle munition quand Maël l'envoya trois mètres plus haut d'un léger _Wigardium Leviosa_.

Kathie fut attirer par les cris de son garçon, elle était entrain de changer le bandage de Victor quand elle entendit les hurlements très peu masculin du petit dernier.

- Oscar ? Mais par Merlin, que fais-tu là ?

- Bonjour Maman, La salua Maël.

- Ah … Répondit sa mère en faisant descendre Oscar. Je me disais bien aussi qu'il ne pouvait être suspendu dans les airs sans que tu y sois pour quelque chose…

- Innocent, tant que non prouvé ! Répliqua Maël avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? Ironisa sa mère.

- Cette grâce t'est accordée car je ne trouve plus d'endroits où trouver gît et couverts.

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit, maman ? Questionna Oscar

- Pauvre inculte, si peu de mots te sont connus, te contenteras-tu de simplistes formulations jusqu'à que mort s'en suive ?

- Maman ! Se plaint Oscar, qui même s'il ne comprenait pas tout sentait évidemment le ton peu sincère de son ainé.

- Oscar. Tais-toi.

- Mais mam…

- Va voir Victor !

Le gamin s'en alla en ronchonnant de façon très peu discrète, ne remarquant pas le sourire amusé et plein d'amour que sa mère lui lança.

- A nous deux, Maël ! N'es-tu pas censé être chez les Gryffondors ?

- Bien hélas … La porte n'a point voulu s'ouvrir. Pourtant une gente demoiselle m'avait renseigné sur la nature du secret permettant de pénétrer dans le rougeoyant antre… Je partis donc m'acquitté de mon devoir en la compagnie de mon respecté tuteur , quand je revins et me présentais devant le tableau celle-ci refusa de m'accorder la permission d'entrer…

- Et en langage normale ? Lui sourit Kathie.

- On m'a refilé le mot de passe. Suis sorti faire ma colle. Suis revenu et la grosse dame m'a pas laissé entrer.

- Hum … Mauvaises blagues ?

- Je pense que oui … Mais après qui-suis-je ? Humble enf…

- Je t'arrête avant que tu me sortes un mensonge … Et tu peux dormir ici, prends la chambre de Nicolas.

- Merci maman !

- Au faite, Maël … Il me semblait que tu n'avais pas fini de nous raconter ta fugue…

- Elle a raison. La soutint Severus en entrant dans la pièce.

- Toi, tu arrives évidemment quand il faut, hein ?

- Alors, tu racontes. Continua son père en s'asseyant

- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, toi…

- Jamais… Un seul c'est plus court …

Maël secoua la tête d'un air résigné comme un parent qui en trop vu des bêtises de son enfant…

- Le tact, tu connais ?

- Maël, tu es mon fils, et je te connais, ne grimace pas pendant que je parle ! Je sais très bien que tu ne veux que de l'attention, tu te réserves, tu t'offusques, mais au fond, tu n'as qu'une envie … Nous dire tout ce que tu as vécu.

- Tu deviens psychomage ? Le nargua Maël, qui au fond de lui ne savait plus quoi penser, il était vrai que depuis peu, il avait envie de se débarrasser de ce récit, le donner à ses parents, peut être pour réussir à oublier. Mais il ne pensait pas être aussi lisible. Tout ça c'était la faute à son père comme d'habitude, il avait commencé à le faire parler et maintenant Maël n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, il détestait laisser quelque chose d'inachevé, quel que soit le quelque chose en question…

- Maël … Sache qu'on trouve toujours plus fort que soi …

- Peut être … Répondit son fils en souriant, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas toi !

- Tais-toi, sale garnement ! Lui envoya son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Hé ! Pas touche… !

- Tu vas me dire que tu as mis une heure à les coiffer ?

- Je ne les ai pas coiffés !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais … Rit son père tandis que Kathie s'extasiait intérieurement sur la relation si positive entre le petit Maël rebelle, indomptable, et insolent et le redouté maître des potions glacial, sadique et manipulateur.

- Alors, je te raconte la suite ? C'est ton feuilleton quotidien, hein ? Lança Maël en souriant moqueusement, mais son père sentit la peur dans sa voix, sa réticence livrant bataille avec son envie de se débarrasser de ces événements qui feraient pourtant parti de lui à jamais.

- Effectivement …

_**Flash Back **_

_Alors que la carrière de Mali et Jon prenaient une tournure insoupçonnée, qu'il envisageaient déjà de contenter les maisons de productions, ou bien d'entrer dans un cirque ou peut être même de fonder une école des arts, Grausam fit son apparition. Ce n'était ni un jour pluvieux, ni nuageux, au contraire le soleil brillait à n'en plus pouvoir, irradiant Mali et son violon d'une aura doré tel un esprit venu du ciel et suivant les bonds enthousiaste de Jon tel une petite fée de lumière. _

_Mali achevait la dernière note de son morceau, son violon tenant la dernière note jusqu'à bercer les anges disait-on dans la rue. Il salua son public qui l'acclamait chaleureusement tandis que Jon s'arrêtait dans un tourbillon devant ses pieds en souriant béatement, la vie ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi belle. Il était plus riche qu'avant, sa maman était plus heureuse, il n'avait plus aussi faim qu'auparavant, il s'était trouvé un frère et même un chien, et Mali le défendait toujours contre les jeunes de la rue ne lui laissant même plus l'occasion d'envoyer un coup de poing à ses adversaires…_

_- Malika-Iblis ? C'est toi ? Interrogea un jeune homme bruns aux yeux marrons, dont les yeux brillaient de cruauté et d'intérêt._

_- Me semble que oui…_

_- Et ton jeune compagnon est Jonathan, le fils de Dolorès ?_

_- Ouaip ! Renvoya le concerné _

_- Je suis Grausam. _

_- Grausam ? Répéta Mali, drôle de nom._

_- Quand on s'appelle comme tu t'appelles, je crois que tes commentaires sont mal placés …_

_- Peut être que oui, peut être que non … Et pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

_- Je te veux._

_- Hein ? _

_- Tu vas venir jouer pour moi. Expliqua Grausam_

_- Désolé, je refuse._

_- Mais tu n'as pas le choix._

_- On a toujours le choix. Seulement tout acte à ses conséquences …_

_- Pas de philosophie. Il me faut un musicien, et tu es la nouveauté que tout le monde veut…_

_- Tout le monde ? Releva Mali._

_- Tous les chefs…_

_- Les chefs de quoi ?_

_- De gang …_

_- Gang ? Tu fais parti d'un gang, des tueurs, des mafieux … S'inquiéta Mali en reculant, il avait l'habitude de se battre avec les jeunes des rues, contre des bandes et autre, mais les gangs, c'était la catégorie au dessus, et encore, mais deux ou trois catégories …_

_- J'en suis le dirigeant. Et en ce moment, c'est une sorte de guerre froide entre les gangs, à qui aura le plus de personnes de « talents ». Et il me faut un musicien. En l'occurrence toi._

_- Pas question. Je ne veux rien à voir avec des criminels dans votre genre._

_- Mais tu ne peux pas refuser._

_- C'est non. S'énerva Mali en reculant, entrainant avec lui son « petit frère » _

_Alors, le visage de Grausam qui semblait ouvert et sympathique reprit son expression normale, le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année claqua des doigts et quatre colosses apparurent et se saisirent de Mali poussant Jon à terre. Ils trainèrent le garçon dans une rue plus isolé où personne ne passait et le clouèrent au mur avec des regards menaçant._

_- Mon petit… Chuchota Grausam, quel âge as-tu ?_

_- 8ans et demi … Lança péniblement Mali._

_- Tu fais plus vieux… _

_- …_

_- Donc maintenant, je te réexplique mon garçon, tu vas devenir mon musicien, tu joueras pour moi, dans la salle de réunion où s'organisent les différents négociations avec d'autres clans inférieurs._

_- Pourquoi négocier avec eux, s'ils te sont inférieurs …_

_Un seul grognement rageur lui parvint._

_- Ne joue pas le plus malin avec moi … Tu t'y perdrais…_

_- Je refuse ta proposition._

_- Mon petit, ce n'est pas une proposition… _

_A l'instant où Grausam prononçait ces mots, Jon arriva en criant :_

_- MALI ! _

_- Jon, va-t-en … Lui renvoya Mali d'un ton angoissé._

_Mais avant que le petit n'est même pas eu le temps de protester, un des gros bras de Grausam s'empara du garçon par le cou, l'empêchant de fuir._

_- Et ton petit frère… Enfin, d'après les rumeurs, tu serais apparu d'on ne sait où, et ce gentil enfant t'aurait recueilli chez lui… Que c'est touchant !_

_Mali regardait épouvanté le véritable caractère du chef de gang apparaître, il se disait aussi que ce n'était pas en souriant gentiment qu'il avait atteint son rang… _

_- Mali. Tu vas venir travailler pour moi. On y va. _

_Et Grausam fit demi-tour. Ses deux sous-fifres emmenant Mali … et Jon._

_- Laissez Jonathan partir … Vous ne le voulez pas lui …_

_- En effet, il ne nous sert à rien._

_- Alors, laissez-le. Implora Mali avec espoir._

_- Faites pas de mal à Mali, se déchaina Jon, n'écoutant pas l'échange entre Grausam et son grand frère._

_Un sourire cruel se dessina sur la face de Grausam…_

_- Première leçon. Ce qui est inutile, on s'en débarrasse._

_Le regard inquiet de Mali se posa sur lui. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il laisser partir Jon ?_

_- Deuxième leçon. La pitié est une faiblesse. L'espoir inutile…_

_Et un des colosses aux cheveux rasés saisit le coup de Jon et l'envoya valser vers le mur où l'enfant de cinq ans se cogna brutalement. Mali hurla et se débattit, en mordant, griffant et utilisant ses pieds, ses points autant que sa tête et tout ce avec quoi il pouvait frapper… A tel point qu'il réussit à s'enfuir de l'emprise de l'homme et à courir vers Jon qui ne bougeait plus. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur le cou de Jon, et ne trouva aucun pouls… Il se figea, mais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, un des hommes l'empoigna à nouveau, il sentit un coup sur sa tête, puis le noir … _


	27. On dit dans la rue

Salut !

Je publie bizarrement, environ un chapitre par semaine… Mais jamais le même jour, je ne sais comment font les auteurs pour publier toujours le même jour, tous les jeudis, ou alors un mardi par mois … Moi j'oublie tout le temps le jour où j'ai posté le chapitre précédent, et suis bien incapable de respecter des délais. Même si j'essaie (en vain…) !

D'accord, je parle pour ne rien dire, mais ça gêne personne … On s'en fiche de ce que je dis, si je le fais c'est juste pour m'échauffer les doigts, sinon je tape de travers … =p

Précision pour le titre du chapitre précédent : Très drôle. C'était de l'ironie … Enfin j'avoue que ça se voit pas dans la phrase écrite … (honte sur moi !)

J'ai lu _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen… Splendide ! Vraiment un classique comme on en fait plus !

Alors, je précise que Maël a beaucoup de nom… Récapitulatif :

Harry Potter. Maël Snape. Malika-Iblis. Mali. Iblis. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de lui changer son nom tout le temps !

Ah oui, et pour ceux qui n'aime pas trop la musique classique, ce chapitre comporte pourtant un passage important sur Maël et son violon.

Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la musique classique, regarder jouer un virtuose. Je joue moi-même, mais chaque fois que je vois des doigts courir sur un Piano, dansait sur un Violon, virevoltait sur une Harpe, s'épanouir sur une flûte traversière, dévorait une trompette, je pourrais en faire beaucoup comme ça ! J'ai le cœur qui se serre devant tant de beauté… Wow ! Cela fait tellement cliché !

Ah, je précise que le chapitre précédent continuera sur le passé de Maël comme ça après c'est finit, et on revient au présent. Et pis … Plus de secret !

Bon, je me tais et je passe à l'histoire !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent : **_

_- Première leçon. Ce qui est inutile, on s'en débarrasse._

_Le regard inquiet de Mali se posa sur lui. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il laisser partir Jon ?_

_- Deuxième leçon. La pitié est une faiblesse. L'espoir inutile…_

_Et un des colosses aux cheveux rasés saisit le coup de Jon et l'envoya valser vers le mur où l'enfant de cinq ans se cogna brutalement. Mali hurla et se débattit, en mordant, griffant et utilisant ses pieds, ses points autant que sa tête et tout ce avec quoi il pouvait frapper… A tel point qu'il réussit à s'enfuir de l'emprise de l'homme et à courir vers Jon qui ne bougeait plus. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur le cou de Jon, et ne trouva aucun pouls… Il se figea, mais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, un des hommes l'empoigna à nouveau, il sentit un coup sur sa tête, puis le noir … _

**Chapitre 26 **

_Mali se réveilla et se mit sur ses pieds dans une pièce sombre et délabrée, sa première pensée fut : on se croirait dans un film. Et d'un coup tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent, le faisant vaciller encore et encore, et il tomba au sol, sans un mot, il frappa le sol avec rage en silence, frappant sans fin, ses poings étaient en sang, ses joues inondés de larmes et ses yeux le piquaient, il avait mal au crâne, mal au cœur… Il revit le corps de son Jon et ne put que se vomir dessus sans aucune dignité. Et alors, essoufflé et ruisselants de larmes et de vomis, il hurla, hurla tellement fort à n'en plus pouvoir, hurla au milieu de ses larmes le faisant hoqueter et s'étouffer. Quand sa voix chevrota et s'éteint, ses larmes refusèrent de se tarir. Mali avait 8 ans et demi, presque 9 ans, et venait de causer pour la première fois de sa vie la mort. Jonathan n'avait que 5 ans, et toute la vie devant lui, il resplendissait d'innocence avec ses yeux bleus clairs, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les yeux, ses fossettes et son petit nez retroussé… Et Mali pleurait sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Tout seul dans le noir, il ne faisait pas un geste. Juste des larmes silencieuses ruisselants sur son visage. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une minuscule vague d'espoir, peut être s'était-il trompé et Jon était-il seulement assommé, il avait eu tellement peu de temps pour prendre le pouls… Epuisé, le garçon se rendormit sans même sans rendre compte. _

_Il fut réveillé plus brutalement que précédemment par un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15ans, il portait un bandana autour d'un œil d'où dépassait une grande cicatrice, un portrait un peu cliché mais qui inspirait facilement la peur. Le voyou secoua Mali en lui envoyant :_

_- Le chef veut te causer. Ramène-toi. _

_Mali se leva, il était courbaturé de partout. Dormir à même le sol n'était pas le meilleur pour son dos… Apparemment, il n'était pas assez rapide pour son gardien qui le poussa sans ménagement hors de la pièce, le faisant trébucher sur les imperfections du sol. Ne se souciant pas du couinement de douleur qui s'échappa de la bouche de Mali, l'adolescent accéléra le pas, trainant derrière lui l'enfant… _

_Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande pièce devant laquelle trônait des gros costauds. Mali fut poussé dans la salle et tomba face à un spectacle peu commun. Une jeune fille était à terre, et un jeune homme la frappait sans ménagement. Les cheveux noirs foncés de la fille étaient rougie par le sang, mais l'homme, que Mali ne tarda pas à reconnaître comme étant Grausam, s'acharnait. _

_- Fabien …_

_- NE M'APPELLE PAS AINSI ! Rugit Grausam._

_- Mais c'est toi … _

_- Jamais._

_Grausam ponctua sa victime de coup encore plus fort en assenant ce mot avec une dureté qui fui trembler quelques uns de ses sous-fifres. _

_Alors que la jeune fille semblait sombrer dans l'inconscience, Grausam se releva et déclara en regardant la fille comme si elle n'était qu'une tâche sur son sol :_

_- Ma petite Victoire… Je ne suis pas Fabien. Fabien est mort à l'instant où notre père a envoyé le coup qui tua notre mère._

_- Mais, Fabien … _

_- Chut, ma très chère sœur. Endors-toi._

_- Fabien… Tu m'as toujours protégé, même après…_

_- Foutaise. Je me protégeais et en l'occasion il se trouvait que cela t'aidait également… _

_- Fab…_

_Le poing de Grausam s'abattit sur sa sœur sans un mot la faisant sombrer dans un sommeil peu agréable. Le jeune homme se releva et contempla Mali qui avait observé la scène choqué, et s'était rendu compte que les yeux de Grausam était plissé, son visage plus tendu, à la façon des Asiatiques. Il ne semblait pas être entièrement anglais. Le chef des Dark Juges enchaina :_

_- Malika-Iblis. Maintenant tu es à moi. Tu ne fais rien sans me consulter. Toute rébellion sera synonyme de punitions. Mais pourquoi te liguer contre moi ? Je suis bon. Toi pas. C'est à cause de toi que ton « petit frère » est mort. Sans toi, il aurait été plus heureux. Et tu sais que la mère, Dolores, n'est ce pas ? Cette femme est venue pleurer devant chez moi pour qu'on libère son petit garçon. Et nous lui avons gentiment balancé le corps en décomposition de son fils. Elle a demandé ensuite où tu étais … Si tu étais vivant. Quand elle eut constaté que oui, elle t'a traité de Démon, de tueur d'enfant, de lâche, et j'en passe… Elle a juré qu'elle aurait ta mort pour lui avoir enlevé son trésor… Alors, tu rends compte que tu n'es qu'un tueur, Malika ?_

_- Je ne suis pas Malika, je suis Iblis. Répondit Mali, maintenant connu sous le nom d'Iblis. Ses sentiments étaient piétinés. Après tout, il était un tueur. Qui se préoccupe de ce que ressentent les tueurs ? _

_- Bien, bien … Sourit Grausam. Le changement d'identité est un bon début, mon petit. Et maintenant pourrais-tu me jouer un morceau de violon ?_

_- Non. _

_- Non ? Répéta en souriant de façon peu rassurante Grausam. _

_- Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça ? Je suis un tueur, tu l'as oublié, Grausam ? _

_- Oui. Tu es Mon Tueur … _

_- Je ne suis à personne. Salaud. _

_- C'est vrai tu n'es à personne. Tu as débarqué dans les rues comme ça. Un gamin perdu dans ce vaste monde. Abandonné de tous …_

_- Je n'ai pas été abandonné ! Rugit Iblis. Mais il courba tout de suite après son corps entier en songeant que si, il avait bien était abandonné par ses parents… Au tout début … _

_- Tu vois, Iblis, tu ne peux nier la vérité ! Grausam semblait s'amuser follement._

_Iblis ne répondit rien, se contentant de laisser les sentiments l'envahir. Les regrets en majeur partie, il s'en voulait d'être partie de chez les Snape. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Jon mourir. A tel point qu'il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser. Trop de douleur. Il voulait juste rentré chez lui, dans les bras de sa maman. Sa vraie maman, son vrai papa, ses vrais frères, sa vraie sœur. Les Snape. A l'instant il n'était pas Malika-Iblis, le prodige des rues, l'enfant surgit de nul-part. Non il était Maël Snape, le gosse capricieux, quémandeur d'affection. Un enfant de 8 et demi. Pas une brute sans cœur. Maël Snape 8 ans et demi. Et c'est tout. Pas un tueur. Juste lui … Un sorcier ! Maël avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Mais trop tard songea-t-il en relevant la tête. Il allait se battre pour montrer à ses gamins qui se croyaient forts qu'il n'était pas un Snape pour rien ! Mais en attendant sa revanche, pour s'en sortir, il serait Iblis, le tueur… _

_- Alors, reprit Grausam, prend ce violon et joue ! _

_Iblis s'approcha de son instrument qu'un gars lui tendait tout veillant à ne pas trop s'approcher. Son archer glissa entre ses doigts. De la haute qualité. Pas un vieux violon trouvait dans une poubelle. Non, le sien était un Stradivari par Merlin ! Le plus cher du monde. Le plus beau du monde. Le meilleur. The best of the best comme aurait dit César. Alors lentement il fit monter son violon jusqu'à son menton où l'instrument trouva tout naturellement sa place. Sa main gauche vint se posait avec délicatesse sur le haut du manche, frôlant les cordes avec tact tandis que la droite se levait tout en douceur jusqu'à que l'archet vienne se posait que les cordes au niveau de la caisse de résonnance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son public et ferma les yeux pendant que son cerveau choisissait un morceau et son choix se porta sur la Sonate numéro 2 en la mineur de Back. Et d'un seul mouvement très gracieux il entama son rêve, car il n'y avait d'autres mots pour décrire le phénomène qu'il se déroula à l'instant devant les yeux du gang des Dark juges. Iblis jonglait entre les accords. Partant d'un Grave, enchainant un Fugue, repartant dans un Andante, virevoltant en Allegro. Iblis était dans son monde, ne faisant qu'un avec l'instrument. Les doutes étaient toujours présents, mais le peu de clarté qu'il venait d'y mettre l'emplissait de joie, et cela ne pouvait que s'entendre dans sa musique. Son archer se tendait, glissait, soupirait, chantait au rythme de ses soupirs, puis abandonnait son possesseur pour atteindre des sommets, plonger dans des lacs, refaire surface dans de grands mouvements, chuchotait et hurlait sa douleur et son incompréhension d'un monde si dur. Iblis n'ouvrait pas un œil, et ne pouvait donc pas voir un gang où la violence régnait en maître se figer devant la beauté du son qui provenait de son instrument. Il continuait à pincer, mordre, caresser, embrassait son violon d'où une musique des plus rares et splendides s'échappaient, on aurait parfois dit que son propriétaire essayait de la rattraper. Un accord suspendu. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Et la note tombait faisait soupirait de bonheur … Mais la dernière mesure s'acheva et Iblis ouvrit des yeux humide vers la salle qui semblait figer dans le temps en l'attente de quelque chose qu'eux même ne savaient pas… _

_- Bien … Dit Grausam, rompant le silence, et faisant repartir par la même occasion ses sous-fifres à leurs travails._

_Iblis leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui._

_- Je vais te donner une chambre. Reprit le chef. Attends-toi à un traitement de faveur. Tu es mon musicien. Car les gangs les plus puissants vivent dans la richesse, avec les meilleurs artistes pour les divertir. T'avoir toi, le petit prodige, c'est montrer au reste du monde ma puissance. Sois-en heureux !_

_- Pourquoi tes quartiers sont-ils si sales dans ce cas ? Interrogea Iblis avec insolence _

_A sa grande surprise, Grausam éclata de rire. Il prit un pan de son costume en main et s'écria en souriant :_

_- Cette chemise à couter 200 euros à elle seule, et c'est la pièce la moins chère de ma tenue ! Croyais-tu vraiment que cet endroit était mon quartier général ? C'est le bâtiment des enfers comme se plaisent à l'appeler les dark juges, le lieu où se retrouvent ceux qui sont tombés en disgrâce…_

_- Comme ta propre sœur, cette Victoire ? Continua peu prudemment le garçonnet._

_- Et comme toi si tu continues ainsi, petit prodige… Souffla Grausam, mais pour l'instant tu as une chambre dans ma demeure de ce moment._

_- J'en suis très honoré. Mieux traité que sa propre sœur… Fabien. _

_- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME NOMMER AINSI ! Rugit Grausam. Mettez le dans la cellule de Victoire, pour qu'il comprenne le respect qu'il me doit. Comment finisse ceux qui s'opposent à moi …_

_Deux colosses se saisit immédiatement du petit garçon et le trainèrent jusqu'à une pièce froide, vide, humide, sans fenêtre, où ne perçait aucune lumière._

_- Bienvenue en enfer ! Rit un de ses geôliers en croquant dans une miche de pain. Tu vas voir ce que ça fait que de rester dans un trou noir sans savoir ni quel heure il est, ni quel jour, ni même quel mois… Et pense à moi entrain de déguster ce pain quand tu en viendras à manger des vêtements dans l'espoir de faire passer cette faim ! _

_Et dans un grand éclat de rire sinistre il claqua la porte. _

_Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels Iblis restait assis dans le noir à songer à sa vie, à se demander si cela faisait des mois ou des années qu'il était dans ce trou noir… Et, Iblis s'effondra au seul en pleurant de nouveau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait, de rage, de dépit, de honte, de regret. Tout motif était bon. Alors qu'il sanglotait à n'en plus pouvoir, une douce main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux mais ne vit rien de plus que le noir. Alors il hurla en songeant que la mort venait le prendre car même la mort haït les meurtriers. Et de toutes ses forces d'enfant de 8 ans et demi, il repoussa cette maléfique emprise. Un gargouillement s'échappa de la bouche du fantôme de la mort et Iblis hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Le gargouillement continua jusqu'à que Iblis parvienne à discerner un phrase :_

_- … pas… peur._

_Se redressant, il essaya de voir qui parlait, mais ses yeux refusaient ostensiblement de s'habituer à cette nuit éternelle. Le personne toussa et reprit d'une voix plus claire :_

_- Je suis Victoire. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Alors Iblis se souvint de la sœur de Grausam, cette dénommée Victoire qui s'était fait battre par son frère. Alors, un vieille habitude le poussa à dire :_

_- Comment vas-tu ? Tes blessures ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?_

_Un soupir lui répondit et Victoire reprit :_

_- Tu es si gentil. Je n'ose y croire. Tu as quel âge ?_

_- 8 ans et demi. Répondit doucement Iblis._

_- Et tu t'appelles Iblis ? Pourquoi un nom pareil ?_

_- Tu sais ce qu'il veut dire ? Questionna vraiment surpris Iblis. Personne jusque là n'avait fait le lien. _

_- Bien sûr. Démon en hébreux. Pourquoi ? Reprit-elle._

_- A la base, j'étais Malika-Iblis._

_- Ange-Démon. Souffla la jeune fille_

_- Mais les anges ne tuent personne… Alors, je ne pouvais garder un nom tel. Cela aurait été une insulte. _

_- Tu as tué quelqu'un, toi ? Interrogea Victoire et la surprise perçait très clairement dans son ton. _

_- Mon frère est mort à cause de moi._

_- C'est donc toi le petit prodige, alors ! S'exclama Victoire en soupirant. Tu n'es pour rien dans la mort du fils de Dolores, il était condamné. Dolores faisait parti des Dark Juges. Quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle était enceinte, elle l'a quitté. Une erreur qu'on ne pardonne pas… _

_- Mais à cause de moi Jon est mort … Commença Iblis, mais voyant que Victoire allait lui sortir un discours sur comment il était innocent il enchaina : _

_- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?_

_- Je suis Victoire Tsukushi Bagneto. J'avais un frère appelé Fabien Jun Bagneto. Une mère aimante et souriante, Sakura Bagneto, autrefois appelée Sakura Eiki, d'origine japonaise, et un père buveur et joueur, Peter. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ils étaient ensembles, pourquoi ma mère restait avec un gars pareil, je ne le sais pas. Mon papa frappait ma maman. A tel point qu'un soir, alors que j'avais 12 ans, et Fabien 9 ans, elle est morte. Alors, mon père a commencé à me frapper à la place, mais à chaque fois, Fabien s'interposait. Un jour, mon paternel a failli me violer et Fabien du haut de ses 14 ans à l'époque l'a tué. Son premier crime. Mais de voir tant de haine, de douleur, de cruauté ne l'a pas encouragé à se liguer contre des hommes pareils au contraire de moi. Il a plutôt préféré croire que le seul moyen de survivre était de devenir plus fort et sans pitié. Et il a réussi. Il a prit la tête du gang des Dark Juges à 16 ans en se rebaptisant Grausam qui veut dire Cruel en allemand. Pas très original, n'est ce pas ? Il en a maintenant 21 et jamais ce gang n'a eu autant de renommé. Et moi j'ai 24 ans, et j'essaie de sauver ces victimes, ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire. Nous étions frère et sœur, nous sommes ennemis. Fabien n'est que méchanceté et cruauté. Il n'éprouve plus rien. Cela me fait mal de l'admettre, mais il a perdu tout ce que maman nous a transmis pour devenir bien pire que ce père qui a tué sa femme et battu ses enfants. Voici l'histoire de Victoire Bagneto, 24 ans, enfant de la rue, aujourd'hui entrain de moisir dans un cachot où elle fut jetée par son frère. _

_- Ah … Se fut tout ce que trouva à répondre Iblis. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse là._

_- Et si je suis là en ce moment précis, c'est parce que j'ai aidée une jeune fille à s'enfuir. Comme je l'ai fait pour Dolores bien qu'elle soit mon ainée. J'étais plus gradée. Je reste sa sœur quoi qu'il advienne, et il ne permet à personne de me toucher. Mais je ne cherche pas à lui trouver des excuses. Je ne l'aime plus. Ne ressens plus rien pour lui, ou alors peut être de la pitié ! Lança d'un rire faux Victoire, et Iblis pouvait sentir les cheveux de la jeune fille cascadée autour d'elle. _

_- Dis-moi. Reprit-elle, ne semblant pas vouloir faire silence, quel est ton véritable nom ?_

_- Je suis Maël Kieran Snape. _

_- Snape ? Comme Severus Snape ? _

_- Ouais. C'est mon père. _

_- Oh mon Dieu. Tu es ami avec les Malfoy ?_

_- Ami est un bien grand mot. Personnellement, je ne les aime pas. Mais mon frère et mon père si… _

_- Comment es-tu arrivé ici, Maël ? _

_- Pourrais-tu m'appeler Iblis ici, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se sache. Merci. Répliqua assez froidement Iblis avec un ton tout à fait aristocrate. _

_- D'accord… Et ? L'encouragea-t-elle._

_- J'ai fugué. Rencontré Dolores et Jon. Joué de la musique pour gagner des sous. Un peu trop bien, il semble…_

_- Et pourquoi as-tu fugué ?_

_- Car papa et maman m'ont dit qu'ils avaient enfreint la loi et m'avait adopté sans autorisation. Ils ne sont pas mes parents. J'ai voulu trouver qui était mes parents. J'ai bêtement cru que mes parents biologiques me cherchaient encore. En fait, ils m'ont abandonné, les Snape m'ont trouvé dans la rue, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Au départ, je pensais juste passer un jour ou deux dans la rue, chercher un peu mes parents, et revenir vers les Snape. Mais j'ai fait la connaissance de Jon, et alors je n'ai pu me résoudre à le quitter… Et j'ai causé sa mort … Je suis minable._

_Iblis avait failli lui dire pour le lien du sang, mais il s'était rappelé à temps que les moldus ne connaissaient pas cela. Ils avaient entendu parler des Malfoy, et de leur ami les Snape. Tout le monde connaissait ces deux familles, autant que les Potter, les Zabini ou autre famille de sang pur riche. _

_- Tu sais, Iblis. Le démon. Je crois que tu es un… imbécile ! _

_- Quoi !_

_- Baka ! Baka ! _

_- Baka ? Répéta Iblis sans rien y comprendre._

_- Ma mère était japonaise, et quand elle s'énervait contre nous, elle nous traité de baka, d'idiots, si tu préfères._

_- Et, mais je ne suis pas idiot ! S'insurgea Iblis._

_- Tu sais ce que veut dire le prénom Tsukushi ? Mauvaise herbe. On n'a beau les chasser, les arracher, elles reviennent toujours. Increvable. Comme moi. Et Victoire, c'est un synonyme de gagnante. Je suis une mauvaise herbe qui gagne. Je te le dis quand tu persévères, tu as beaucoup plus de chance d'obtenir ce que tu veux. Ma méthode à moi, c'est cogner, énerver le plus de monde possible jusqu'à que quelqu'un réagisse. Et ça marche. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui passent pas 4 chemins. Un seul c'est plus court. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je cris mes opinions sur tous les toits, mais quand quelque chose me déplait, je le dis._

_- Et tu as vu où ça t'a mené … Remarqua Iblis._

_- Mouais... C'est peut être pas la meilleur méthode, mais en tout cas, c'est la mienne. Et je la garde ! _

_- Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? _

_- Pour que tu comprennes que une personne comme toi, toute innocente qui croit ne plus l'être, Sali par la vie mais qui me dit sans sourciller : Je suis minable. Je ne peux que la remettre en place. Car pour moi, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. Et je ne sais pas si cela fait des jours, des semaines ou des mois… Pour moi, tu es un ange perdu dans les ténèbres. Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es un minable, un tueur, ou un démon. Tu es Maël Kieran Snape. Ne l'oublie pas même si plus personne ne t'appelle ainsi. Autant que je suis Victoire Tsukushi Bagneto. La fille de Sakura Eiki, japonaise d'origine. Et même si mon père était un beau salaud. Je suis qui je décide d'être, tu entends ? Et toi, tu es juste toi, et c'est amplement suffisant. Peut importe ton nom. Peut importe tes parents biologiques. Peut importe ceux qui te diront le contraire ! _

_- Wow … Se contenta de répondre Iblis en souriant._

_- J'avoue être très fière de ce discours. Tu dois fuir, tu es trop jeune et innocent pour être perverti par ces saletés. Je vais essayer de t'aider._

_- Oui ! Renchérit Iblis en reprenant courage, il fallait qu'il retourne vers sa famille qui le protégerait et devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il devait fuir loin de ce monde horrible et retourner dans ses appartements d'ors et d'argent, même s'il savait qu'après ça il ne serait plus jamais le même, il avait été impliqué dans la mort d'un petit bout de chou qu'il avait considéré comme son frère… _

_- Alors, tu écouteras mes conseils, petit prodige ? S'écria Victoire en levant les bras au ciel, geste que n'aurait pas vu Iblis s'il ne s'était pas pris le poing de sa nouvelle amie dans la tête._

_- Aie ! Grogna le petit garçon._

_- Même dans le noir, garde espoir ! Continua Victoire sans se soucier des plaintes d'Iblis._

_- Très touchant. Intervint la voix du gardien, mais plus besoin de rester dans le noir, vous êtes libre… Victoire et le petit prodige vont quitter leur prison. ! Les nargua-t-il._

_- Merci. Renvoya poliment Victoire, Combien de temps sommes-nous resté ici ?_

_- Deux jours à peine._

_- Et moi qui me disait avoir pris des kilos en trop, je les ais surement perdu. Chouette ! S'exclama Victoire en prenant la main d'Iblis pour le sortir de la geôle._

_- Stop ! Vous deux ! Cria le colosse en les suivant. Le petit prodige vient avec moi, le chef a eu une idée te concernant. Il veut te causer. _

_- Encore ? S'exclama Victoire à la place du dit petit prodige qui songeait déjà que cette conversation n'allait rien lui apportait de bon. Mais c'est qu'il est accro à toi, le Fabien ! _


	28. Tout dépend du point de vue !

Salut encore ! Bah oui, faut bien que je vous dise Bonjour (on Bonsoir) et c'est justement pour éviter d'écrire bonjour ou bonsoir que je me contente de Salut qui convient aux deux autres salutations, mais en fait j'ai pas du tout gagner de place vu que j'ai écrit deux fois Bonjour ou Bonsoir (et maintenant trois) et aussi deux fois Salut (et maintenant trois) Bon en résumé : Salut ! ( et de quatre !)

Je continue sur le passé de Maël, et je pense, enfin 'j'espère clore avec ce chapitre cette partie de l'histoire pour revenir dans le présent, mais je ne suis pas sûre, ça vous montre à quel point j'improvise (Honte à moi !)

Voilà. Et puis, que pensez-vous de Victoire ? C'est trop beau comme prénom je trouve ! Elle est le seule personnage aussi franche et sympa, sans multiple personnalités que je vais créer… Enfin, elle sera comme même un peu complexe, car il n'existe personne qui soit tout à fait comme il le montre, surtout avec un frère comme Fabien/Grausam.

Alors, vous vous demandez tous comment le petit prodige/Iblis/Mali/Maël/Harry devient Le Faucheur, hein ? Secret ! =p

**Une question que l'on m'a souvent posée : Pourquoi Iblis n'utilise pas la magie ?**

La réponse est toute simple … Car il n'a pas de baguette, et il ne sait pas faire de la magie sans baguette. Désolé pour ceux qui le croyaient surdoué à ce point, mais non. Il a reçu un entrainement spécial par son père qui lui a donc acheté sa baguette prématurément et qui a reçu une autorisation spéciale du ministère de la magie (grâce aux Malfoy). Mais Severus Snape n'étant pas fou (ou alors que très peu) il ne laissait pas les baguettes de ses enfants à proximité des dits-enfants sans qu'il soit là. Maël a dont fugué sans baguette vu qu'elle était en sécurité sous un grand nombre de sortilège très puissants.

Je me tais et commence à écrire. Mais quand vous le lirez à votre tour, et bah ce sera tout écrit, alors je me demande pourquoi je dis que je commence à écrire, si quand vous le lirez cela sera tout fini … D'accord, je vais me cacher …

_**Dans le chapitre précédent. **_

_- Aie ! Grogna le petit garçon._

_- Même dans le noir, garde espoir ! Continua Victoire sans se soucier des plaintes d'Iblis._

_- Très touchant. Intervint la voix du gardien, mais plus besoin de rester dans le noir, vous êtes libre… Victoire et le petit prodige vont quitter leur prison. ! Les nargua-t-il._

_- Merci. Renvoya poliment Victoire, Combien de temps sommes-nous resté ici ?_

_- Deux jours à peine._

_- Et moi qui me disait avoir pris des kilos en trop, je les ais surement perdu. Chouette ! S'exclama Victoire en prenant la main d'Iblis pour le sortir de la geôle._

_- Stop ! Vous deux ! Cria le colosse en les suivant. Le petit prodige vient avec moi, le chef a eu une idée te concernant. Il veut te causer. _

_- Encore ? S'exclama Victoire à la place du dit petit prodige qui songeait déjà que cette conversation n'allait rien lui apportait de bon. Mais c'est qu'il est accro à toi, le Fabien ! _

**Chapitre 27 **

_Son gardien l'emmena dans la même salle qu'hier où cette fois Grausam discutait avec ceux qui devaient être ses lieutenants en quelque sorte. Ce n'étaient pas de gros costauds, au contraire, ils semblaient plutôt maigre, des cerveaux conclut Iblis. _

_A son entrée, Grausama releva la tête et congédia du même geste les bonhommes maigrichons qui s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux. Il prit la parole avec la même cruauté que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Iblis :_

_- Petit prodige. J'ai eu une idée. Le jour tu joueras de la musique pour moi et durant les rencontres avec d'autres clans. Pour leur montrer combien ils sont ennuyants, a quel point j'ai besoin de distraction durant ses longues conversations… N'est ce pas génialissime ? _

_Iblis acquiesça même si il savait pertinemment que la question du jeune homme était totalement rhétorique, bien qu'il n'était pas certain que le concerné connaisse ce mot. Le sourire de Grausam s'étendit et il reprit :_

_- Mais la nuit. Tu seras mon tueur personnel. Pas toute les nuits, mais dès que quelqu'un d'un autre clan s'opposera à moi. Tu iras le tuer. Toi, un gamin de 8 ans à peine. Tu seras un peu l'arme secrète. Avec ton apparence et ton attitude. Les cheveux noirs, et ses yeux horribles qui brillent dans le noir. C'est parfait. Innocent le jour. Tueur la nuit. Petit prodige le jour et tueur sans pitié la nuit… Splendide ! S'auto-félicita Grausam._

_Iblis était quant à lui complètement figé. Ce monstre était-il bien entrain de lui ordonner de tuer des gens ? Son caractère brûle tout sur mon passage et tant pis pour les dégâts prit le dessus et il s'écria :_

_- Hors de question ! Je ne tue personne._

_- Oh, un petit problème. Tu fais trop innocent. Hum… Sembla réfléchir le chef des Dark Juges. Tu vas recevoir un entrainement. Jusque la moindre parcelle de gentillesse quitte ton corps. _

_- Je ne vais tuer personne. Reprit très froidement Iblis._

_- Voilà qui est mieux, mais tu as encore besoin de t'améliorer. STEPHEN ! Cria Grausam._

_Un homme frisant la quarantaine, des cheveux bruns foncés en coupe brosse, des yeux en fentes n'inspirant pas confiance, une bouche tout aussi fine, un front légèrement en avant, et de petites cicatrices couvrant son visage, s'approcha de son jeune chef et s'inclina respectueusement, -Il est mon meilleur tueur. Il va t'enseigner. Mais il me semble que tu ne sais pas te battre, petit prodige. Cela facilite les choses. Stephen. Aucune pitié, suis-je assez clair ? _

_- Oui, chef. Répondit Stephen en s'inclinant derechef._

_Le tableau était assez spécial. Un homme qui aurait pu avoir l'âge d'être le père de Grausam s'inclinait devant le jeune homme arrogant. Et le pire c'est que cela semblait tout à fait normal. Stephen avait une sorte d'aura noir autour de lui. Il se déplaçait en toute finesse, des mouvements fluides et discrets. Au contraire La présence de Grausam écrasait tout. Les muscles du jeune homme se voyaient clairement sous le débardeur noir qui laissait aussi apparaître le tatouage du gang sur le torse du chef, mais aussi d'autres blessures sur tous ses bras. Un portrait inquiétant._

_Stephen fit demi-tour en attrapant Iblis par le col et en le trainant sans ménagement. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entrainement où Iblis passerait ses 3 prochains mois._

_- Alors, petit prodige. A nous deux. Dit Stephen avec un sourire rivalisant avec le rictus de son chef._

_Et l'entrainement commença, douleur, rage, haine, passion, froideur, indifférence, douleur encore, tortures et encore douleur… Trois mois où chaque jour, Iblis crut mourir, il vit des choses que personne n'aurait souhaité voire, il vit des hommes mourir de la main de son tuteur dans un sourire de joie, il fut torturer pour avoir refusé de tuer lui aussi. Le soir il s'effondrait sur une lamentable paillasse, ne pouvant plus bouger un muscle, les jambes ou les bras souvent en sang, le ventre criant famine. Tout seul dans le noir, il revoyait Jon souriant, Jon riant, Jon embrassant sa mère, Jon jouant avec Batman, Jon s'écrasant à sol, Jon ne bougeant plus, Jon mourant sous ses yeux. Et les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Il voyait Dolores cherchant son petit garçon, s'écorchant les genoux sur le sol, frappant jusqu'au sang le porte du repère des Dark Juges, puis recevant le corps en putréfaction de son petit ange. Il la voyait le maudire, le haïr. Il craquait, il sombrait dans le désespoir sous les rires de Stephan et ses acolytes. Mais toujours il se refusait à tuer. Et recevait des coups encore et toujours. _

_Un soir, alors qu'il était étendu à terre, respirant avec difficulté, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, ses yeux verts autrefois brillants de joie et de détermination sans plus aucun signe de vie, il sentit une main se posait sur son bras, il ne réagit pas, surement que c'était l'heure de recommencer à apprendre à tuer, ou à torturer, ou à inspirer la crainte, le seul exercice où il semblait bien réussir. _

_Une douce voix s'éleva alors :_

_- Iblis ?_

_Le concerné releva la tête, personne ne l'appelait ainsi, il était juste le petit prodige. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux à moitié japonais de Victoire, car à force de vivre dans le noir, il avait appris à voir dans l'obscurité, à sentir tout mouvement, à entendre le moindre bruit, une véritable machine sans faille à part celle de refuser d'enlever une vie. _

_- Que t-ont-ils faits ? Se lamenta la jeune fille de 24 ans._

_- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Iblis._

_- Mon pauvre ange. Murmura-t-elle en lui tendant du pain frais, et quelques bonbons qu'il accueillit avec joie. _

_- Que t-ont-ils faits ? Répéta-t-elle._

_Iblis s'engouffrait de pain, n'écoutant pas Victoire qui le regardait avec peine et compassion._

_- Es-tu autorisé à être là ? La questionna-t-il_

_- Oui … Je dois venir te charger. Grausam veut que tu joues pour lui lors d'une réunion. La première depuis que les rumeurs comme quoi il serait le propriétaire d'un petit prodige. Tous les chefs sont réunis, à la base, pour former une alliance contre un autre gang qui prend trop d'importance, mais en faite de nombreux sont seulement présents pour exposer leurs richesses, qui sera le mieux vêtu, qui aura les meilleurs garde du corps, et aussi ils veulent tous voir le petit prodige… Je suis chargée de te remettre « à neuf », j'ai un costard pour toi, un Brooks Brother, mon gars ! _

_- Cool. Répondit Iblis bien qu'il ignora ce qu'était la marque Brooks Brother. Il adorait les beaux vêtements, mais les marques qu'il côtoyait le plus était Marc Jacob, Levis, et à la limite peut être quelques articles Mac Douglas… _

_- Dis-moi, Iblis, tu n'as pas oublié qui tu étais ? Tu n'as tué personne, torturé personne ?_

_- Non…. Et c'est pourquoi je peux à peine bouger le petit doigt. Grogna Iblis._

_- Ah, je suis si désolé pour toi. J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de t'aider à t'enfuir, mais Fabien ne me laisse plus rien faire, c'est la première fois que je suis autorisé à sortir de mes appartements, à cause de mon bon goûts ! S'écria la jeune fille, offusquée._

_Voyant qu'Iblis était plus en train de s'endormir que de pester avec elle contre son frère, elle le prit dans ses bras, le garçon était finement musclé, mais un peu trop maigre. Elle le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre où elle lui prodigua tous les soins nécessaires avec tendresse. _

_Deux jours plus tard, il était sur pied, en fait il était littéralement entrain de sauter à pied joint sur le grand lit de Victoire tandis que cette dernière essayait diverses tenues sur un mannequin de la taille de Iblis. _

_- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter deux secondes ? Se fâcha Victoire._

_Mais elle n'était plus en face d'Iblis, du petit prodige, elle se trouvait en la compagnie de Maël Snape, gamin gâté et insolent. Et le garçon faisait des pirouettes en chantonnant, il profitait de l'instant présent. En effet, Victoire lui avait promit de l'aider à rejoindre sa famille et il ne pouvait qu'être immensément heureux ce qu'il montrait clairement à sa nouvelle amie qui était sur le point d'exploser… _

_Elle soupira mais intérieurement elle souriait à s'en tordre le visage. Alors, c'était cela un célèbre Snape. Et il y en avait 8 comme cela ! Le garçon avait bien l'air d'avoir 8 ans trois quarts. _

_Mais ces quelques jours ne durèrent pas. Un matin comme tous les autres, où Iblis dormait blotti contre Victoire et que celle-ci ronflait sans aucune classe, en position étoile de mer, avec Iblis justement cramponné à un de ses flans, lui plutôt en mode koala. Stephen débarqua et jeta sans plus de cérémonie un seau d'eau sur les endormis qui se réveillèrent en crachotant, Iblis adoptant automatiquement une expression froide et sans sentiments, alors que Victoire se mettait à hurler comme une possédée, se relevait furieusement et faisait un tourbillon sur elle-même en criant un sonore : « BANZAIIIII ! » et en essayant d'envoyer son pieds sur Stephen qui fit un pas sur le côté, évitant le coup tandis que Victoire finissait dans le mur en pestant contre ces satanés bonhommes surentrainés. Ne se souciant pas plus de la sœur de son chef qui criait sur lui à s'en casser les cordes vocales, il enjoignit le petit prodige à le suivre et ce dernier s'exécuta froidement, le regard glacial._

_Le garçon et le petit prodige avançaient très froidement vers la salle. Tous les deux dans des costumes qui respiraient la classe, ils inspiraient le respect, l'arrogance suintait par tous les porcs de leur peau. Les seules différences étaient que l'un était grand et âgé, l'autre petit et trop jeune pour son apparence. Le premier puait la cruauté, alors que le second semblait plutôt indifférent au monde. _

_Les portes s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une grande table où des hommes tatoués dans tous les styles étaient assis, avec des costumes, de grosses lunettes, des cigares, les chefs de gang avaient une allure de mafieux, et au milieu de tous ces sombres costumes noirs, se démarquaient Grausam, pantalon et chemise blanche, le plus jeune de tous d'au mois une dizaine d'année. _

_- Ah ! S'exclama l'homme en blanc. Petit prodige. Joue-moi donc quelque chose. _

_Et sans un mot, le garçon a l'apparence si froide joua un morceau sans émotions. De la beauté à l'état pure, mais sans sentiments. Une musique sans résonnance. Qui enchanta tout de même les dirigeants qui n'y connaissaient rien en musique. Pour eux, les gestes vifs et précis, les yeux émeraude qui fixaient sans sentiment les truands, les battements de cils à chaque note un peu plus haute voulaient tout dire. Le petit prodige portait bien son nom. _

_Et la réunion se termina sans une interruption, quelques désaccords et autres prises de têtes, mais il n'y eu à décompter aucun mort et blessés graves. Une première. Il est vrai que les gros colosses armés jusqu'aux dents postés derrière chaque chef pouvaient être un élément aidant à ne pas sauter sur le premier à dire un mot de travers…_

_Iblis et Grausam étaient dans la salle où semblait se prendre les décisions du clan. Des prunelles émeraude avec une lueur insolente perdue au milieu d'un vide sans fin contre des yeux marron cruels et intelligents. La scène aurait pu être commune, si des répliques n'avaient pas fusées dans tous sens :_

_- Tais-toi. S'énerva le chef._

_- Ma maman m'a toujours dit d'être polie. Je dirais donc : Vous d'abord ! _

_- Très drôle._

_- J'ai toujours eu un sens de l'humour grandiose._

_- Mais tu vas te la fermer ! Et maintenant écoute-moi, dans mon génie, mon immense intelligente, mon splendide cerveau, ma très grande…_

_Grausam s'arrêta pour observer le petit prodige qui lui tendait une aiguille sortit d'on ne sait où._

_- Qu'est- ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-il._

_-Une aiguille. _

_- Je sais, imbécile, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?_

_- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, l'utilisait pour te dégonfler la tête. Je ne vois pas les loques qui te servent de sous-fifres se trainaient à tes pieds … _

_Un seul cri de rage lui répondit et c'est d'une voix maîtrisé mais où perçait encore la colère que Grausam rétorqua :_

_- Toi… Stephen te conduira …Ce soir … Tu commences, petit prodige, tu es Mon petit tueur._

_Et c'est sur ces mots que débuta la carrière de tueur d'Iblis… enfin que aurait du commencer sa carrière._

_**/….Iblis/Malika …./**_

_Deux ombres fendaient la nuit, telles des créatures nocturnes ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'obscurité. Impossible de distinguer l'un de l'autre, deux percevoir des hommes ou des bêtes, des êtres vivants ou de simple cauchemars…_

_Iblis et Stephen. Le démon et le couronné (1). Un même souffle pour deux, un même rythme, un même regard. Une haine entre deux personnes si semblables. Ils avaient beau se frôler, s'effleurer, jamais ils ne se touchaient, ils semblaient qu'un contact aurait été le signal d'un combat à mort entre les deux personnages. Mais pour l'instant, il ne faisait qu'un. Quelqu'un aurait distingué une unique personne. Un homme. Personne ne voyait le petit garçon à peine plus grand que trois pommes qui se fondaient en l'homme semblant en même temps essayait de s'en éloigner le plus possible. _

_Aucune parole ne furetait. Stephen s'arrêta devant un immeuble. _

_- C'est là. Dit-il et sa voix résonna dans la nuit comme l'appel d'un loup solitaire. _

_- Ok. Fut la réponse qu'il reçut sur un ton trainant._

_- Ne me parle pas comme ça, petit prodige. T'es toujours qu'un moins que rien. Et par rapport à moi, que au mieux une tâche de sang sur un flac de sang… _

_Iblis lui sourit moqueusement, il avait senti la peur dans la voix de « maître », il se souvenait encore de leur dernière entrainement, et pour lui, c'était l'honorable maitre à terre et lui au-dessus. L'honorable maitre avec la lèvre en sang, et lui sans une égratignure. L'honorable maitre crachotant du sang le regard furieux, lui se relevant en souriant moqueusement. _

_Stephen ne répondit pas plus au sourire du petit prodige et se contenta de faire demi-tour, il préféra pousser la porte car pour rien au monde, il n'aurait avoué que son élève lui faisait peur, il irradiait du jeune garçon une impression d'assurance, un peu une aura aurait-il pu penser s'il croyait à toutes ses foutaises. _

_- Une tache de sang dans une flac de sang ? Alors, je ne suis pas seul. _

_- Tais-toi et avance. Rétorque sèchement Stephen._

_Il poussa la porte du vieux bâtiment, et monta jusqu'au troisième étage. D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte avec grâce qu'Iblis attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol dans un bruit qui aurait sans doute alerté les voisins. _

_Mais le simple son du coup de Stephen avait éveillé la propriétaire des lieux, une vieille dame en apparence chétive. Elle était en fait la mère du chef d'un gang ennemi. Et Iblis avait pour ordre de la tuer. Elle n'avait commis aucun crime si ce n'est de mettre au monde en fils qui choisirait comme profession : chef de gang… _

_Stephen se glissa dans un recoin sombre, de tel façon qu'il était impossible pour les faibles yeux de la personne âgée de ne serais-ce qu'imaginer sa présence. Il était là pour surveiller, il ne devait en aucun cas intervenir. _

_- Bonjour madame, salua Iblis avec douceur, mais ses yeux sans expression._

_La vieille femme semblait perdue, le petit garçon était seul dans son appartement. S'était-il perdu ? Mais comment serait-il rentré ? Il était peut être terrifié, mais les yeux de l'enfant la dissuader de cette option. Il ne semblait n'avoir aucun sentiment. Juste une politesse extrême, une froideur distante._

_- Que fais-tu là ? Interrogea-t-elle suspicieusement _

_- Je dois vous tuer. Répondit calmement Iblis._

_La vielle femme eut un mouvement de recul, que se passait-il donc ? N'y comprenant plus rien, mais voyant encore le vide dans ces prunelles émeraudes, elle recula d'un pas en murmurant :_

_- Toi ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant …_

_- Merci de me l'apprendre, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte._

_- Mais … Bredouilla la grand-mère en reculant encore, alors qu'Iblis n'amorçait pas le moindre mouvement._

_- Oui ? L'encouragea Iblis._

_- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle._

_- Parce qu'on m'a dit de le faire. _

_- Mais c'est injuste. Pourquoi toi, un petit garçon ?_

_- La vie est injuste, on ne vous l'a jamais dit ?_

_La discussion s'éternisait, et Iblis ne faisait pas le moindre geste. Les paroles fusaient, et la victime tremblait de plus en plus. Le gamin était effrayant. Ses yeux vides, où la seule chose que l'on pouvait distinguer était une mince ligne de douleur, d'un enfant qui a vu bien pire que la plupart des adultes sur cette terre. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Et les minutes s'écoulaient. _

_Alors, d'un coup sec, Stephen rompit le cou de sa cible en jetant un regard furieux à son élève. La dame s'effondra au sol sans vie. Et Iblis ne réagit pas. Il en avait vu d''autres. Des plus innocents, d'autres beaucoup moins. Les morts, il les côtoyait chaque jour, autant que les tortures, les ambiances macabres, les non-dits, les faux-semblants, les cruautés. Il vivait avec la mort, constamment autour de lui, mais pas celle rapide, non plutôt les longues agonies. Et n'importe qui saint d'esprit vous dira que ce n'est pas un contexte pour un enfant. _

_Stephen et Iblis rentraient à leur foyer. Iblis allait être puni, il le savait, mais bizarrement ne le craignait plus. Il avait appris à ranger ses sentiments, classés ses envies, ses besoins par ordre de priorité, à ne plus sentir la douleur. Juste une machine. _

_Iblis se coucha dans la chambre de Victoire où il dormait maintenant. Et attendit._

_**/…Iblis/Malika…/**_

_Un mois plus tard, Iblis n'avait toujours tué personne. Mais son corps était couvert de cicatrices. Et il n'était plus le petit prodige, mais le Faucheur. Car Stephen l'avait puni, mais n'avait rien dit à Grausam. Et à chaque mission, c'était Stephen qui l'achevait. _

_Et les jours avaient passés, dans le plus grande secret, Stephen avait tué, et Iblis rêvé. Un rêve éphemère, Analissa riant aux éclats. César et Nicolas se disputant. Oscar suçant son pouce sur un fauteuil, avec Victor qui écrivait des notes sur un bout de mur, Alexander et William interprétant à leur façon une chanson nommé « Monsieur l'Ours ». Son père effondré sur son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère, regardant pour la première fois la télévision avec un air de béatitude des plus convaincants. Lui et Analissa cherchant le trésor du manoir sans se rendre compte que William les faisaient désherber le jardin des mauvaises herbes par cette étrange quête … Et Iblis n'en put plus. Iblis renonça à être Iblis. Ilblis redevint Maël. Car Maël restait Maël quoi qu'il advienne. Un Maël plus sombre. Un Maël plus dur. Un Maël encore plus insolent. Mais Maël comme même. Alors, il commença à élaborer un plan pour s'enfuir. Et reçu sans tarder l'aide de Victoire. Quand tout fut prêt, Maël sourit pour la première fois depuis de longs mois. Victoire et lui étaient allongé sur le grande lit, la jeune fille avait un sourire béat accroché sur le visage, et regardait le plafond comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle merveille du monde._

_- Alors, tu viens avec moi ? Interrogea Maël_

_- Non._

_- Non ? _

_- Maël, c'est ma vie ici. Peut être est-elle minable. Mais c'est la mienne._

_- Je te ferais une place dans la mienne ! Protesta l'enfant oubliant le monde sorcier qui n'ouvrirait jamais ses portes à une simple modlu issue des gangs les plus durs d'Angleterre. _

_- Non, mon chou. Je reste ici, autant pour aider les victimes de Fabien. Pour aider Fabien lui-même. Car où que tu ailles il y a toujours de l'espoir. _

_- Mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi._

_- Hélas on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. _

_- S'il te plait. Insista Maël._

_- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais jamais ma place dans ton monde. Ne me lance pas ce regard perplexe, mon chou. Je sais que tu m'en caches plus que tu m'en dis. Les expressions « Par Merlin », ou « espèce de veracasse dégénéré du cerveau » ou encore les « C'est ça et Voldy à refait sa lingerie en dentelles chez Victoria's Secret » ne me sont pas familières. Je suis peut être tête en l'aire, mais je ne suis pas idiote, mon bonhomme._

_Maël baissa la tête, il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit l'ait entendu, ou alors peut être un gros bras de Grausam, mais dans ce cas, l'homme l'aurait juste pris pour un fou. Il y en aviat tellement dans cet endroit. _

_- Mon bonhomme, reprit Victoire, je reste ici, et cela ne sert à rien d'insister, si je cédais, j'aurais tôt fait de regretter ma décision, et ne serait pas heureuse. Il y a trop de gens que je peux encore aider._

_- Mais tu n'es pas leur ange gardien ! _

_- Non. Mais j'essaie. Parce que pour moi, toute vie à son importance. Et j'aide le plus de personne possible, car tous n'ont pas la chance que j'ai._

_- Toi, de la chance ?_

_- Oui. J'ai un toit, de la nourriture, des hommes qui m'obéissent. Bien sur, c'est dans un monde de violence, de cruauté, ou la loi de la jungle règne. Mais c'est juste ma vie, et pour rien au monde je ne l'échangerais. Fabien est l'un de plus cruel homme sur terre. Mais c'est mon frère. Comme toi et ta tribu. Sourit la jeune fille en embrassant le front de Maël. Retournes chez les tiens, et moi chez les miens. Sois heureux. Même si je sais que tu ne seras plus jamais le monde, car je sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mais sache que je suis très fière de toi. Car n'oublie jamais cela… Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. _

_Et ce furent les derniers mots que dit Victoire à Maël. Ce soir là, Maël s'enfuit dans le plus grand silence, ne frôlant rien, pas une herbe ne bougeait. C'était une nuit paisible qui aboutit sur un jour où la colère de Grausam fut des plus terrifiantes, et où Victoire passa deux semaines dans la pièce noire après avoir été roué de coups par son frère, et à partir de ce jour là, Stephen songea que l'élève avait dépassé le maître, et que jamais plus il ne créerait une arme comme Maël, trop dangereuse. Hors de contrôle, elle était un danger pour tous. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Maël avait dépassé le maître car il n'était pas une arme, au contraire de son mentor… _

_Il est un autre détail que Maël apprit sur le chemin du retour, en croisant des connaissances dans la rue qui le croyait mort. C'est que Lola quand elle avait reçu le corps de Jon avait pleuré, et au milieu de ses larmes avait réclamé son autre fils, Mali. Et que ses poings avait bien frappé jusqu'au sang les portes de la demeure des Dark Juges, mais pas contre Maël, pour lui. Et que la brave femme n'avait mis fin à ses jours que quand le gang lui avait renvoyé un corps carbonisé en disant que c'était Mali …_

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je peux aller me coucher, moi ? Termina Maël.

_(1)Stephen vient du grec « couronné » _


	29. Joyeux Nanviversaire !

Kikou !

Alors, le passé de Maël … Finito, aux oubliettes ! Voilà, je sais que ces parties n'ont peut être pas toujours plues à tous ... J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais c'était une étape indispensable... Au fait quelqu'un sait comment mettre plus de deux genre par histoire ?

Petite précision pour Oorion, Si Maël dit être le Faucheur, c'est parce qu'il l'est, c'est bien lui dont la police suit les crimes, la seule différence et que jamais il n'ôta une vie, il fait peur à la victime, mais ne la blesse pas, c'est toujours Stephen qui tuait et torturait, Maël se contentait de parler… Le Faucheur n'est pas seul, mais personne à part Maël et Stephen (et Victoire) ne le savent…

Même si j'ai perdu en lecteur… Tout le monde a vu la review, hein ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle est entourée en rouge avec une grosse loupe dessus… Wow… Je divague…

Merci pour toutes les autres reviews sympathiques.

J'ai gagné un autre lecteur (une lectrice pour être plus exacte !) : Manoirmalfoys … J'ai regardé le pseudo au moins dix minutes !

Mais j'ai eu moins de reviews, alors je m'inquiète, je ne veux en rien vous forcer à écrire à en laisser, ce n'est pas cela, mais je me demandais si ma fiction vous plaisait moins ?

Alors, je reviens dans le présent, en espérant vraiment que l'histoire vous plaira quand même … Je précise que pour la troisième année, c'est maintenant sur, je vais la faire en un unique chapitre qui résumera en gros tous les événements pour aller directement à la quatrième année qui va être très chargée en rebondissements et autres !

Ah oui… Désolé pour ceux qui n'en ont rien à faire des vêtements, mais Maël aime bien se vêtir de façon très recherché et moderne (il est le reflet de moi-même !) et puis il me fallait une excuse pour … Smile !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent…

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**_

_Car n'oublie jamais cela… Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. _

_Et ce furent les derniers mots que dit Victoire à Maël. Ce soir là, Maël s'enfuit dans le plus grand silence, ne frôlant rien, pas une herbe ne bougeait. C'était une nuit paisible qui aboutit sur un jour où la colère de Grausam fut des plus terrifiantes, et où Victoire passa deux semaines dans la pièce noire après avoir été roué de coups par son frère, et à partir de ce jour là, Stephen songea que l'élève avait dépassé le maître, et que jamais plus il ne créerait une arme comme Maël, trop dangereuse. Hors de contrôle, elle était un danger pour tous. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Maël avait dépassé le maître car il n'était pas une arme, au contraire de son mentor… _

_Il est un autre détail que Maël apprit sur le chemin du retour, en croisant des connaissances dans la rue qui le croyait mort. C'est que Lola quand elle avait reçu le corps de Jon avait pleuré, et au milieu de ses larmes avait réclamé son autre fils, Mali. Et que ses poings avait bien frappé jusqu'au sang les portes de la demeure des Dark Juges, mais pas contre Maël, pour lui. Et que la brave femme n'avait mis fin à ses jours que quand le gang lui avait renvoyé un corps carbonisé en disant que c'était Mali …_

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

_- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je peux aller me coucher, moi ? Termina Maël. _

**Chapitre 28 **

Et répondant lui-même à sa question, Maël alla se blottir dans le premier lit qu'il trouva qui était en fait celui de William où il serait plus tard rejoint par son grand frère fatigué d'avoir essayer de rendre le sourire à ses parents après s'être réveillé pour la plus grande joie de ses parents, et rendormit pour qu'ils soient les gens les plus heureux du monde. Pour l'instant, Maël songeait que cela lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir tout dit à ses parents, il se sentait un peu libéré, et maintenant il avait l'impression d'avoir le droit de se comporter en enfant, bien sur son insolence resterait, mais au fond de ses deux abîmes émeraudes apparaissaient une lueur de joie, et même si les deux yeux n'avait pas pleuré, si la pulpeuse bouche n'avait pas sourit, Maël se sentait plus léger.

William lui rentra dans l'appartement de ses parents en chantonnant et se stoppa net en apercevant Severus et Kathie regardant dans le vague, une lueur de tristesse clairement visible dans le regard de son père, et les joues de sa mère ravageaient par les larmes… Kathie aperçut son fils et bredouilla :

- Je ne savais pas … Comment ont-ils pu… Mon bébé…

- Je vais leur faire regretter d'être né à ces salopards ! Rugit Severus perdant tout son légendaire sang-froid. La phrase choqua William plus que les larmes, déjà très rares, de sa mère… Son père Severus Snape avait dit une vulgarité, alors que lui avait du récurer le manoir de fond en comble pour avoir insulté Nicolas

- Hum … Tenta-t-il mais ses parents hurlaient leur rage contre le monde entier et William n'y comprenait plus rien, les mots fusaient dans tous les sens, Severus tournait en rond, et Kathie tombait à terre et se relevait encore et encore la culpabilité très clairement visible dans ses yeux. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à les parents Snape remarqua William trépignant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant quoi faire. Aussitôt les larmes cessèrent, et le père se figea avec dignité.

- Oui ? Interrogea Severus.

- Euh … y-a-t-il un problème ?

- Non aucun. Répondit son père.

Mais William avait beau être choqué par l'attitude de ses parents, il restait William Snape et s''est donc avec un ton mordant qu'il renvoya :

- C'est ça, et Bob est le fils caché de Fudge …

Severus et Kathie froncèrent les sourcils, ils savaient qu'ils devraient le dire à leurs enfants, mais pas vraiment comment … Heureusement pour eux, ou malheureusement selon les points de vue, Maël intervint :

- Hein ? Bob le fils de Fudge, ça veut dire que noter honorable ministre a baisé avec Mme Nounours ?

Le petit garçon se prit une tape sur la tête, et William constata :

- 12 ans à peine et déjà dévergondé.

- 21 ans à peine et encore puceau.

- Qu'en sais-tu petit pervers ? Se révolta Will

- Je te surveille à chaque instant qui s'écoule. Tu ne me vois pas, mais je suis là… Car te souviens-tu de ma déclaration … Quand tu m'as si lâchement rejeté, j'ai juré, que jamais, tu ne serais à personne d'autre… Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si je venais ici à la base, c'est pour vous demander de parler moins forts, j'aimerais bien dormir moi !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il retourna dans le lit de son ainé en pestant contre ces idiots d'adultes qui n'ont aucun tact …

Alors, prenant leur courage à deux mains, les parents Snape racontèrent l'histoire de Maël à leur fils ainé. Et celui-ci eut bien du mal à sourire encore après, et encore plus à rendre la joie à ses parents, et c'est complètement déprimé qu'il rejoignit son lit où il trouva Maël qu'il poussa sans ménagement de côté. D'accord, il n'avait pas vécu une fugue facile, mais c'était entièrement sa faute. Quelle idée de s'enfuir de sa maison. William en avait terriblement voulu à son petit frère, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer de joie quand ce dernier était revenu … Et même si le grand frère ne pouvait supporter ce que ces monstres avaient fait un enfant, et qui plus est son frère, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui laisser tout son lit !

En se couchant à côté son petit chenapan de frère il chuchota :

- Je ne suis pas puceau, imbécile.

Et il fut très surpris de recevoir un moqueur :

- Et qui étais l'heureuse élue ou peut être l'heureux élu ?

- Tu dors pas toi ? Ronchonna Will

- On admire des capacités de déductions…

- Et tu n'es pas censé être chez les Gryffons, toi ? Coupa l'ainé sans répondre à la taquinerie de Maël.

- Chut … On dort ! L'ignora Maël.

- Très drôle … Maël ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Maël.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il se résigna et ferma les yeux…

De l'autre côté de la porte, les parents Snape discutaient, et prirent la décision de se comporter normalement, autant par considération pour le fils, que par peur des répliques bien senti qu'il leur renverrait surement à la tête s'il essayait de faire preuve de compassion… Maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils ne se sentaient pas plus avancer, bien sure ils ressentaient de la colère, et étaient très heureux que leur fils se soient confier, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien y faire. La passé était le passé. Et les Snape, en gens parfaitement raisonnables qu'ils sont, décidèrent de laisser derrière eux le passé, et de se préoccuper uniquement du futur ….

**/HP...DM…DM/**

Maël n'avait laissé aucun vêtements dans l'appartement de ses parents, et il n'était pas question pour lui de reporter deux jours la même chose, alors il prit sans se gêner un baggi dans l'armoire de William. Et il ne fut pas surpris des voir l'immense pantalon tombé sur ses genoux, fouillant sans gêne dans les tiroirs, il dénicha une ceinture, mais malgré les multiples ourlets le pantalon trainé toujours par terre. Soupirant, il se remit en quête d'un T-shirt, et ne trouva qu'une chemise kaki dans laquelle il flottait littéralement. Pestant contre le peu d'habits que possédaient cette appartement, il fit demi-tour et quitta sans un mot ses parents, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers le dortoir des Serpentards, ne sachant pas exactement où se trouvait à présent ses habits, mais étant sur qu'au moins Blaise ou Théo lui prêterait de quoi se vêtir un peu plus convenablement. Lâchant le mot de passe d'un ton avenant, Maël pénétra dans la salle commune, le gardien du dortoir des verts et argents n'osa pas protester du fait qu'il était censé être chez les rouges et ors, et puis … il aimait bien ce petit gars !

Il ne fut qu'à peine surpris de voir Analissa avachie dans un canapé, avec Pansy endormie sur son épaule, en face d'elle Blaise et Théo discutait assis bien droit dans un second sofa verts foncé, tandis que Draco lisait tranquillement sur un fauteuil alors qu'Alexander ne cessait de l'interrompre pour lui demander diverses questions sur ses devoirs auquel le blond répondait sans même levait les yeux de son livre.

- Maël ! S'écria Analissa en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

- Lissa… Renvoya poliment Maël

- Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? Lança Pansy que le brusque départ de son oreiller avait parfaitement réveillé.

- On fait avec ce qu'on a ! Se contenta de répondre le garçon.

De son côté, le célèbre Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, réputé pour son sang-froid et son mépris des autres lorgnait le garçon d'un regard un peu insistant pour que cela paraisse normal, mais toute à ses retrouvailles avec ses amis, même s'il ne le montrait pas, et à ses discours contre les rouges et ors et leur humour complètement à côté de la plaque, Maël ne s'en rendit pas compte. De son côté le blond inspectait chaque détail du jeune garçon et un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : _Mignon. _Le caractère négligé de la tenue était un fait tout à fait original. Même si dans sa maison, et Draco le savait très bien, Maël se vétissait un peu n'importe comment, il veillait à toujours avoir des habits accordés, chics et classes, pour reprendre ses mots dès qu'il sortait du cercle familiale. Et c'est pourquoi, Draco n'avait pas souvent eut l'occasion de voir le garçon aux yeux émeraudes dans une tenue aussi débraillé…

Souriant intérieurement de pouvoir observer toute à son aise son Maël, Draco ne s'attendit pas à voir le dit Maël se précipitait sur lui et lui agitait ses mains sous les yeux.

- Hein ? Fut la seule phrase que parvint à articuler Draco.

- Malfoy ! Sourit Maël. Comme tu m'as manqué…

- Pardon ? Se reprit Draco.

- Wow… tu n'es pas réveillé, toi ! Vint le sauver Alex qui se rendait bien compte que Draco était plus absorbé par le pantalon de Maël qui menaçait de descendre plus bas que la décence le permettait que par les paroles du garçon.

- Même pas marrant … Ronchonna Maël sous les regards ébahis de tous. Mais les plus étonnés furent sans aucun doute ses frères et Analissa. Maël n'avait pas eu ce ton enfantin boudeur depuis très longtemps …

- Je t'en pose moi des questions ? Répliqua Draco, parfaitement indifférent à la joie des Snape.

- Tu viens de le faire à l'instant ! Renvoya Maël avec son sarcasme habituel qui remit en place les mâchoires de sa famille qui menaçaient sérieusement de se rompre par terre.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Rugit le célèbre blondinet en perdant son légendaire sang-froid pour la deuxième fois en à peine 20 minutes.

- A ton service …

- Je savais que tu trouverais ta place ! En profita Malfoy Junior

- A tes pieds ?

- Exact…

- Tu ne préférerais pas un peu plus haut ? Lança malicieusement Maël

Draco se détourna et quitta d'un pas sec la salle en lançant tout de même un retentissant :

- Je suis pris petit gars !

Mais intérieurement, le jeune homme de 14 ans était tout simplement ravi, son Maël s'intéressait à lui par ce côté-là des choses … Bon, même si ce n'était pas les romantiques scénario qu'il s'était imaginé, c'était déjà un bon début. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et songea comme souvent à son Maël. Il était si mignon aujourd'hui… Une immense chemise kaki qui dévoilait le haut du torse du garçon… Mais pour l'instant, Draco avait plus tendance à imaginer Maël comme un enfant qu'il se devait de protéger des méchants, que comme un petit-ami, ce gamin énervant n'avait que 12 ans par merlin ! Maël était un peu pour lui … Et bien le petit frère de son meilleur ami qu'il détestait mais qu'il voulait à lui tout seul. _Hum …_ Songea Draco, _pas très claire tout ça_ …

Alors que ses pensées commençaient à s'égarer vers son petit ami actuel, avec qu'il était depuis une semaine, un dénommé Peter, il reçut un coup de … euh … un coup sur la tête d'Alexander. Draco lui lança sur un ton méfiant bien que toujours arrogant :

- Je ne préfère même pas savoir avec quoi tu as touché ma délicate chevelure.

- Ah… ça ? Répondit Alex en faisant un mouvement de la main. Regarde.

Mais Draco tournait obstinément le dos à son camarade. Alors, Alexander employa les grands moyen et se jeta sur son ami en lui fourrant sous le nez … son devoir de potion tout chiffonné, taché et déchiré.

- Tu vois, ce n'était rien d'important ! Rit Alex en s'asseyant sur Draco qui le repoussa, le faisant tomber à terre.

- Rien d'important ? S'éclaffa le prince des vers et argents. C'est ton devoir de potion à rendre pour demain ! Celui sur lequel tu viens de passer une bonne heure !

- Ah ? Hurla Alex en regardant le papier … La sale mioche !

- Pardon ? S'étonna le blond paresseusement étalé sur le lit baldaquin.

- Ce sale gosse m'a dit de jeter ça à la poubelle en ajoutant : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Juste un ramassis de bêtises… » … Et moi je l'ai cru … Par le slip de Merlin… Pourquoi toujours moi ?

- Parce que tu es un idiot ? Proposa Draco.

- Sale …

**/…HP…DM…HP/**

La fin de la journée approchait. Maël était assis sur un banc, un énorme chaudron devant lui, et se concentrait sur sa potion autant qu'il pouvait, il n'était pas un mauvais élève, mais pas non plus un surdoué en potion, surtout avec le regard stucateur de son père qui ne le lâchait pas. Il sentait le moindre de ses gestes épiait sans aucun tact. Et il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait bientôt 2 minutes qu'il était assis là avec ces Serdaigles. Et 3 minutes qu'il était entré dans cette salle. Et il était au bord de l'implosion. La patience n'était pas son fort en ce moment. Si Stephen l'avait vu en cette instant, il lui aurait craché à la figue. Mais Maël se fichait royalement de son ancien mentor. En ce moment il était plus occupé à renverser son chaudron, aspergeant par la même occasion son pauvre voisin qui se trouvait être un Théodore regrettant amèrement d'avoir choisi de s'installer à côté de son ami un peu farfelu…

- Maël… Que faites-vous exactement ? Lança le professeur de potion, tout en sentant sa bouche s'écorchait sur le vouvoiement.

- Je quitte les lieux ! Lâcha son fils en claquant la porte.

Severus se sentit bouillir, le sale gosse avait encore recommençait… Et malgré tout son passé et tralala … Le passé était le passé ! Et ce gamin insolent était le sien, et il allait lui montrait de quel bois il se chauffait pour reprendre une de ces charmantes expressions moldus…

- MAËL … Rugit le père.

- C'est repartie … Souffla Mme Bibine à sa voisine qui se trouvait être une troisième année assez perplexe.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Maël marcha sans entendre son père s'égosillait, mais se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas où allait il s'arrêta, resta quelques secondes le nez en l'air puis se remit en marche vers le cours Botanique où se trouvait à l'instant les Gryffondors, un sourire moqueur se plaquant déjà sur sa face.

Il entra sans frapper dans la serre où le professeur Chourave tenait une mandragore dans ses bras, mais aucun cache-oreille sur les élèves, un sort de silence pour l'exemple songea Maël. L'enseignante tourna un regard étonné vers lui, puis reposant son précieux fardeau sans grande délicatesse interrogea :

- Jeune Homme ?

- Bonjour. Répliqua poliment Maël

- Qui êtes-vous ?

A cette question, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la dame. Elle ne connaissait pas le célèbre Maël ? En réalité, l'honorable enseignante connaissait très bien le petit démon comme le surnommait les professeurs qui recevaient depuis ce matin des regards assassins du père de l'enfant à la mention de ce surnom alors que ce dernier semblait ne pas y accordait la moindre importance auparavant. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans la grande salle, croisait dans les couloirs, entendu nombre des rumeurs toutes moins avantageuses les unes que les autres. Mais le garçon ne s'était jamais présenté à son cours, la loyale femme ne parvenait en rien à trouver les raisons de cette absence, il ne lui semblait pas avoir en quoi que ce soit offensé l'enfant et si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas le genre de Maël d'éviter quelqu'un, il aurait plutôt était lui dire en face ses quatre vérités. La maître des plantes avait donc décidé de faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas le garçon… Car malgré ses incessantes plaintes auprès du directeur le garçon ne s'était jamais présenté à son cours et ce manque d'irrespect ne lui plaisait pas du tout, au contraire elle croyait qu'avec Severus Snape comme père, il en aurait été autrement…

- Je vous retourne la question. Sourit ironiquement Maël.

Avant que la professeur n'est put que songeait à s'offusquer, Evan s'écria :

- Toi ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Bonjour, mon ange. Renvoya Maël avec un sourire charmeur.

A cette réplique inattendue, Evan se figea et fixa son ennemi de Poudlard avec un étonnement non feint.

- Tu me manquais, reprit sans pitié Maël sur un ton … doux !

- Quoi ? Fut tout ce qu'Evan réussit lamentablement à lâcher.

- A tel point que je dus mourir devant la salle commune…. Le mot de passe ayant mystérieusement été changé entre mon départ et mon retour. Mais, je ne t'en veux pas Continua Maël les yeux faussement perdues dans le vague, je comprends que j'aille trop vite pour toi. Les baisers dans le placard… Tu connais. Les attouchements sans aucun tact au détour d'un couloir, tu supportes, tu apprécies même, n'est ce pas mon canard en sucre ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas je comprends que tu ne saches plus comment réagir si je vais si vite …

La classe s'était figeait, bien que quelques Pousouffles pensaient : _Il a encore recommencé !_

Mais sans laisser le temps à personne de placer un mot, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit de nouveau, et William, César, Alexander trainant un Draco peu enthousiasme, Analissa, Victor et Oscar apparurent à la queue le premier chantant en dansant à la façon d'un canard, le seconde ressemblant plus à un grosse ours s'essayant à la danse classique, le troisième à Dark Vador changeant les couches de son fils, le quatrième … à Draco Malfoy, la cinquième à un dauphin se bagarrant avec un T-Rex, le sixième à un rescapé d'une chute de vélo sur un lac gelé dans un sauna, et le septième à un gros bébé qui serait jaloux du chien de l'arrière grand-mère. En faite, les Snape et Draco exprimaient leur joie. Car aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour….

- Et si je venais ici… Reprit Maël sans se préoccupait de l'arrivée de sa famille et du blond. C'était pour te souhaite … un joyeux anniversaire, Evan !

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Scandèrent les Snape alors que Draco s'éclipsait dans la plus grande discrétion. Il n'avait peut être pas cours à cette heure, mais sa prochaine heure de Soins aux Créatures magiques débutait bientôt, et même si cela ne semblait gêner aucun des Snape de sécher, il préférait assurer ses arrières et ne pas se mettre ses parents à dos…

Dans la serre de botanique, l'enseignante était aussi stupéfaite que ses élèves, et Evan qui ne semblait plus vouloir faire le moindre mouvement…

- Ah, ta rigidité me rappelle quelqu'un … Tel père tel fils. Surement est-il vrai pour toi, car pour moi il est totalement faux.

- Moi, je trouve que tu ressemble bien à Snape ! Lança Weasley.

Un sourire mystérieux lui répondait, et il ne vit pas les yeux des Snape prendre une couleur un peu chagriné.

- Si tu savais, Weasmoche, si tu savais … Chuchota Maël d'un ton inspirant très peu la confiance au rouquin qui recula prudemment d'un pas faisant éclater de rire César.

- Si je savais quoi ? Reprit courageusement, ou de façon plutôt suicidaire songèrent ses confrères pas aussi fous, le petit rouquin.

- Oh oh ! Un peu d'action ! S'enthousiasma Alex, Draco tu vas voir que … Draco ?

- Ah le petit lâche, il a fuit ! Je le reconnais bien là ! Rétorqua Analissa.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas… Défendit Alex.

- Mais je sais tout…

- Ah oui ? Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé avec Nicolas, toi, hein ?

Et sur ces derniers mots, Alex décida que la seule façon de montrer à sa sœur qu'elle avait tort était la force, et la pauvre fillette se retrouva à valser à travers la classe. L'unique façon de la défendre selon Will étant de la propulser hors de la trajectoire d'Alex.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, César prit le partie d'Analissa, jamais du côté de Nicolas, même indirectement et en l'absence du concerné ! Victor et Oscar s'enrôlèrent bravement, enfin aussi bravement que des Serpentards le peuvent, du côté d'Alex car si Analissa savait tout, le monde approchait de sa fin c'était sure. Et Maël vint naturellement se positionner avec sa jumelle, si il se mettait à défendre Draco, sa vie allait vite prendre fin…

Et c'est ainsi, qu'en plein cour de botanique des Gryffondors et des Pousouffles, les Snape de la maison Serpentards s'affrontèrent sans aucune délicatesse. Cassant pots de fleurs ou de créatures non identifiés, une terrible bataille fit rage sous les yeux ébahis de Mme Chourave qui n'avait toujours pas obtenu le nom du garçon aux yeux verts émeraude.

Severus Snape, avait quant à lui réintégrait son cours en voyant que ses recherches du sale gosse étaient infructieuses.

Dans la salle de botanique, le combat s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé par une phrase d'Alex :

- Et les cadeaux ?


	30. Routine ou pas

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour les reviews !

Sans dévoiler l'intrigue du chapitre … (En faite si mais on s'en fiche !) Ce chapitre portera plus sur le basilic… Enfin je dis ça, mais peut être qu'au final, il n'apparaitra même pas un sifflement ! C'est ça d'écrire mon blabla avant mon chapitre. Mais comme ça je me fixe des objectifs…

Pff, je suis vraiment fatiguée... J'ai publié plus vite cette fois, alors je ne garantie rien pour la suite ... Méchante Moi ! (Personne ne remarque le M majuscule à Moi ...)

Combien sont entrain de lever les yeux au ciel en se demandant si elle (il ?) est vraiment folle (fou ?) ?

Bon je me tais… Ah oui j'oubliais, mes parenthèses feraient mieux de n'être lu par personne… Question de sécurité sur mon état mentale ! (Je vous ai dissuadé, hein ?)

Petite info marrante qui ne sert à rien

_Signification des prénoms :_

William : Protecteur résolu

Nicolas : Victoire du peuple

César : Tête aux cheveux longs

Alexander : Défense de l'humanité

Maël : Chef, prince

Analissa : Grâce et Dieu est serment (pour Lisa. Et non pas Lissa…. Mais Lissa … Personne connaît, comme Analissa d'ailleurs ! Inculte !)

Victor : Victorieux

Oscar : Lance divine

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :***_

_Et c'est ainsi, qu'en plein cour de botanique des Gryffondors et des Pousouffles, les Snape de la maison Serpentards s'affrontèrent sans aucune délicatesse. Cassant pots de fleurs ou de créatures non identifiés, une terrible bataille fit rage sous les yeux ébahis de Mme Chourave qui n'avait toujours pas obtenu le nom du garçon aux yeux verts émeraude. _

_Severus Snape, avait quant à lui réintégrait son cours en voyant que ses recherches du sale gosse étaient infructueuses._

_Dans la salle de botanique, le combat s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé par une phrase d'Alex :_

_- Et les cadeaux ? _

**Chapitre 29**

- Hein ? Quels cadeaux ? Interrogea Evan d'un ton méfiant… et un peu curieux oubliant que ce n'était pas du tout son anniversaire.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua Maël en essayant vainement de se recoiffer. Notre présence ici ne te suffit pas ? Notre démonstration de danse ne t'a pas plus ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à son frère biologique de répondre quoi que ce soit, ni de bafouiller, bredouiller ou rougir à faire concurrence à Neville face au père des Snape, Maël enchaina :

- Cela ne te suffit pas ? Et bien, ne t'inquiètes pas … Je trouverais autre chose…

La fin de la phrase avait été dit sur un ton si enjoliveur avec une lueur de folie s'illuminant dans le regard du jeune garçon qu'Evan eut un mouvement de recul et bredouilla depuis son refuge qui se trouvait être le professeur Chourave :

- No…on … Ce n'e…Ce n'est vrai…vrai… vraiment pas la peine ! Acheva dans un souffle le très courageux Gryffondors. En plus ce n'est pas mon anniversaire ! Je suis né en juillet…

- Ah bon ? Dommage. Se résigna Maël… Mais tu as comme même aimé notre danse ?

- Une danse ? S'écria Susan Boyle sans aucun tact… Quelle danse ?

- Ah … Soupira César, on reconnaît tout de suite ces chères Pousouffles.

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Soupira le professeur Chourave en regardant cet élève qui de tous les Snape qu'elle avait était le plus détonnant, car le professeur de botanique n'avait pas la chance, ou la malchance, d'enseigner à Maël.

- Rien, professeur. Sourit le grand garçon de 16 ans en lançant un _reparo_ sur ses lunettes.

Le professeur se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à des gamineries, ces enfants n'avaient strictement rien à faire ici en ce moment, ils devaient même surement être dans un autres cours.

- Les Snape. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous allez retourner en cours, dans le bon cours ! Se hâte de préciser Pomponia Chourave en voyant une drôle de lueur dans les yeux des Snape.

Très fière d'elle, la femme se promit de ne pas céder à ces sales garnements, et de se plaindre à son collègue de l'éducation qu'il donnait à ses enfants. C'était tout à fait contraire avec l'homme qui enseignait les potions. Elle se serait attendue avec une discipline de fer sans la moindre trace de gentillesse ou le moindre geste affectueux… La directrice des Pousouffles releva les yeux et eut le malheur de croiser les yeux d'Analissa …

- Euh … Oui ? Essaya-t-elle devant ses grandes prunelles vertes herbes qui respiraient l'innocence et la joie de vivre, la fraicheur d'un oasis en plein désert. Analissa avait toujours été sa préférée. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas dupe et sache parfaitement que l'enfant à l'apparence d'ange soit une vraie petite manipulatrice, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre devant la petite fille qui avait des résultats exemplaires, était surement la plus sage des Snape.

Pour se pas céder elle détourna le regard mais tomba sur Alexander entrain de s'endormir dans les bras de William alors que celui-ci murmurait des paroles que Chourave ne parvenait pas à entendre à l'oreille de son petit frère de plus en plus somnolent…

- Que faites-vous ? Paniqua-t-elle.

- Je couche ce petit… Il est trop fatigué… Il commence à délirer…. Répondit Will

- Pardon ?

- Oh ! S'exclama William, vous avez quelques problèmes de surdité ? Papa fait de très bonnes potions contre ça !

- Mais … Que … Quoi… ?

- Oh… Reprit l'assistant infirmier d'un ton désolé. Ce n'est pas que les oreilles ?

Et à la grande surprise de Mme Chourave, un des deux garçons qui n'allait pas encore en cours, mais qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser, et qu'elle supposé être Victor d'après les cris de la mère des enfants, enchaina :

- Selon Bernard Mottez, un moldu de renom, la surdité n'est pas un handicap à proprement dit. Il y a un problème de communication à partir du moment où un Sourd échange avec un Entendant et inversement. Entre deux sourds, il n'y a aucunes difficultés, de même qu'entre deux entendants. Mais alors la surdité serait un problème de langue ? Cependant bien que le problème de langue soit le principal problème que cause la surdité, la perception des bruits est aussi utile pour éviter un danger ou pour jouer à certains jeux ou sports. La surdité est donc bien un handicap à ce niveau bien que moins grave que la cécité. Donc, ne vous inquiétais pas, il est fort possible que mon papa puisse vous arranger tout cela !

La bouche du professeur de botanique en resta au sol… Ce garçon n'avait pas 8 ans …

- Et si, j'ai 8 ans ! La critiqua l'enfant.

Et il lisait dans les pensées ? Légimencie à son âge, elle était pourtant sur d'avoir de très bonne défense !

- Non, c'est juste inscrit sur votre visage. Pas Pousouffle pour rien, hein ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer et à commencer à sévir, tout en essayant d'éviter les grands yeux de chiens battus de l'autre petit garçon, Oscar et d'Analissa, un cri strident retentit et une exclamation s'échappa des lèvres des Snapes :

- Maël !

Le garçon recula d'un pas vif de la plante sur lequel il s'était malencontreusement appuyé sous les regards étonnés :

- Cette plante est inoffensive, mon petit. Le rassura l'enseignante avec un sourire doux, le garçon était loin d'être la terreur décrite par les rumeurs…

- Je le sais, espèce de veracasse sans cervelle, et je ne suis pas votre petit, vous êtes trop vieilles pour avoir un enfant de mon âge, vous feriez une crise cardiaque en voyant mon bulletin !

- Hum … Pourquoi te tiens-tu à trois mètres de cette plante, alors ? Ironisa Hermione Granger en recevant un regard furieux de Maël, dans le style « Traîtresse ! »

- Le grand Maël Snape aurait-il peur des plantes ? Se moqua Evan.

- Non ! Je préfère juste les éviter….

Et Evan sans plus essayer de comprendre éclata de rire, vite suivit par les Gryffondors heureux de gagner enfin contre Maël qui ne se tint pas en reste en rétorqua :

- Je préfère éviter les plantes que de me cacher derrière le vieille folle qui vit dans une jungle !

- Espèce de sale …

Mais Evan fut interrompu par un autre cri :

- Eloigne ça de moi ! Non !

- Ah … Je te tiens le mioche ! Eclata César en approchant une mandragore du visage de son petit frère dit impassible qui fit un bond en arrière en lâchant un cri peu glorieux.

- Recule Satan ! Se déchaina sans aucune retenu Maël en balayant l'air de ses mains comme un nageur ne trouvant plus la surface alors que Will et Alex éclataient de rire, qu'Oscar et Victor regardaient d'un œil songeur leur frère qui gesticulaient sans plus aucune dignité et qui finit par quitter le cours d'un pas rapide et nerveux pendant qu'Analissa pliait en deux se retenait à Will, toute la fratrie rayonnante de joie de voir enfin Maël se lâchait, et que le professeur Chourave comprenait les absences qui lui paraissaient injustifiables de l'élève récidiviste avec un ego un peu trop surdimensionné.

Le dit garçon mettait le plus de distance entre lui et ses maudites plantes… Bien sure que non il n'en avait pas peur, il ne les aimait juste pas trop ! Et alors qu'il se perdait dans des délires à l'encontre de ces choses un peu trop vivantes pour des fleurs il fut surprit par la sonnerie, annonçant l'heure du dîner, qui en l'occurrence était celui de Halloween et c'est d'un pas qu'il espérait très sur de lui, mais en réalité d'une démarche très méfiante qu'il partit vers la grande salle, pendant qu'une idée se formait dans son esprit, une idée typiquement serpentarde qui le fit narquoisement sourire. Il peaufinait avec bonne humeur les détails de son machiavélique plan quand un sifflement :

- _… Si affamé… depuis si longtemps…._

Il se stoppa net et releva le nez observant les alentours, n'apercevant personne, il lança sur son ton le plus réfrigérant :

- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Montre-toi.

- _…Tuer… Il est temps de tuer._

La voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle s'éloignait, Maël en était sure… Elle montait dans le château… Un frisson d'excitation et de peur saisit le jeune garçon tandis qu'il détaillait chaque ombre dans le couloir. Etais-ce un tueur ? Aussi furtif que la nuit. Un mangemort ? Mais comment traverserait-il le plafond ?

Et d'un pas vif, Maël se rua sur les marches, dépassant d'un pas rapide la grande salle sous les regards étonnés des élèves qui croyaient que le garçon profiterait de cette fête pour semer la zizanie, ce brouhaha lui avait perdre la voix sifflante. Il grimpa encore un étage et tendit l'oreille de nouveau :

-_ … Je sens l'odeur du sang… L'ODEUR DU SANG !_

Un meurtre ! Il va ya voir un meurtre pensa Maël en se mettant à courir vers la voix, mais il fut arrêté par un bras :

- Tu ne viens pas manger ? Questionna Hermione, alors que Weasley, et Potter junior faisait la tête derrière elle, peu heureux de parler à leur ennemi.

- Il va y avoir un meutre ! S'écria Maël en se détachant de la jeune brune qui lui jeta un regard surpri et perplexe, il était rare de voir le jeune masque de froideur paniqué ainsi.

- De quoi il cause ? S'immisça Ron, peu sur de lui… Il s'agissait peut être encore d'une plaisanterie douteuse du démon Snape fils numéro heu … de Maël.

- La voix ! S'énerva Maël en se remettant à courir, alors que les Gryffondors lui emboitaient le pas sans trop réfléchir.

- Quelle voix ? Je n'entends rien … Répliqua Evan d'un ton essoufflé.

- Regardez ! Le coupa Hermione en pointant un doigt devant elle

- On ne montre pas du doigt. Lâcha Maël avant même de regarder ce qui mettait dans cette état la jeune fille.

- C'est pas le moment ! Hurlèrent simultanément Evan et Hermione, alors que Ron restait bouche-bée, alors dans un mouvement fluide qui fit hausser deux sourcils curieux à Hermione, Maël se retourna et vit une inscription scintillant tracée en grosses lettres entre deux fenêtres :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE

Et pendue sous l'inscription, Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard été pendue par la queue. Elle était raide comme une planche, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Filons d'ici. Dit enfin Ron.

- Mais ce n'est pas correcte, se révolta Hermione. On devrait peut être essayer … Hum… de…

- Fais-moi confiance, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous trouve ici… Répliqua Ron.

- Et tu te dis Gryffondor ? Envoya Maël d'un ton moqueur en faisant demi-tour.

- Mais tu t'en vas bien toi ! Lâcha d'un ton mauvais le rouquin.

C'en était presque trop simple, songea Maël, ce garçon était-il né pour lui tendre des répliques parfaites et sarcastiques…

- Oui, mais moi, je suis un Serpentard…. Pauvre Idiot.

Mais alors que Maël commençait à s'éloigner, un attroupement s'était regroupé lui bloquant le passage et le laissant au centre avec les trois autres imbéciles, il cherchait à moyen de s'éclipser quand une voix trainante s'éleva :

- _Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe._

Maël tournant, la tête aperçut Draco Malfoy, avec son regard glacial qui semblait réciter un texte sans aucune motivations, tout en gardant un ton arrogant et sur de lui…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Rétorqua peu poliment Maël au blond qui le fixait de façon assez insistante.

Mais avant que le prince des Serpentards est pu répondre, Rusard :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Il lorgna sur les Gyrffondors avec suspicion, puis son regard passa sur Maël et il sembla au jeune garçon que les yeux de l'homme allaient le fusiller sur place. Alors que le concierge s'apprêtait à commencer une phrase, il se figea en apercevant sa précieuse chatte sur le mur, et l'écriture qui ressemblait très fortement à du sang. Et le vieil homme perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs, il se jeta d'un pas claudicant sur Maël en hurlant :

- Ma Chatte ! Vous … C'est encore Vous, vous l'avez tuée ! Et maintenant c'est moi qui vais vous tuer … Je vais …

- Argus !

La voix du professeur Dumbledore claqua comme un coup de fouet, et Maël qui s'apprêtait à s'écarter de la trajectoire du concierge du admettre que le directeur avait de la classe, son entrée était très réussie. Au même moment, la voix du professeur MacGonagall résonna dans le couloir :

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Une inscription écrit dans la couleur du sang, et une chatte très moche pendue par la queue en dessus. Répondit obligeamment Maël

- Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Snape et Miss Granger. Venez avec moi… Dans mon bureau. Gilderoy, pourriez-vous détacher ce pauvre animal ? Amenez-la-moi…

- Bien sur, Monsieur le Directeur, et mon bureau est juste à côté … Vous pouvez l'utiliser si vous le désirez.

- Merci, mon ami.

Et le directeur s'élança avec tout le force de sa jeunesse, c'est-à-dire, à la vitesse d'un escargot selon Maël qui résista de peu à l'envie de pousser son honorable et antique directeur pour qu'il accélère la cadence. Les élèves silencieux s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

Une fois dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM, les quatre enfants prirent place sur un gros canapé tandis que Dumbeldore s'asseyait en face d'eux.

- Que sait-il passé ?

Alors que les trois gryffons s'embrouillaient dans des explications qui leur donnaient des airs de coupables, Maël se taisait, se lamentant intérieurement de sa malchance. Sans ces trois idiots, bien que le qualificatif ne s'applique pas vraiment à Hermione, il aurait eut beaucoup plus de chance de réussir à s'en sortir sans dommage à sens figuré, bien évidement.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Gilderoy Lockart fit son entrer tenant du bout des doigts la chatte qu'Argus s'empressa de récupérer en fusillant du regard le professeur peu soigneux.

Un débat s'en suivit, sur comment ce message était apparu, comment la chatte s'était-elle retrouvée pétrifiée, car elle n'était pas morte au soulagement de son maître, mais juste paralysée pour une durée indéterminée, et surtout qui était les coupables. Tous les profs criaient leurs opinions, et le directeur semblait s'y perdre quelque peu.

Severus qui accusait sans aucune honte les trois Gryffondors jetait pourtant des coups d'œil suspect envers son fils qui s'essayait à la dure tâche que de disparaître dans un canapé.

Les trois Gryffondors finirent par partir, mais alors que Maël s'apprêtait à les imiter, il fut retint par le directeur qui lui dit :

- Maël, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la chambre des secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de l'honorable dirigeant était tendu, et une lueur d'espoir y apparaissait, comme s'il semblait espérer que le petit Serpentard ne soit au courant de rien…

- Si. Mentit Maël avec calme.

Un soupir las et fatigué lui parvint …

- Pourrais-je te demander de ne pas en parler ?

- Tout le monde finira par le savoir. Si elle a été rouverte, les gens s'en apercevront, et il y a des livres là-dessus…

- Oui, je sais … Mais le monstre qui peuple cette chambre, comme tu le sais surement, ne peut être libéré que par l'héritier des Serpentards, et n'est-ce pas toi qui est surnommé l'héritier ? Ne te serait-il pas plus favorable de garder silence…

- Même si je le faisais, cela ne servirait à rien. Répliqua encore Maël, intérieurement ravi de voir le directeur tomber si facilement dans son piège, et curieux à propos de la fameuse chambre des secrets.

Un autre soupir lui répondit encore. Un sourire moqueur revint sur le visage de Maël. Un froncement de sourcil du directeur. Une moue ennuyée de la part du Serpentard. Un regard de colère de vieux fou. Des yeux qui se levant vers le ciel du petit garçon insolent. Des dents qui grincent de l'antique homme. De baisers dans le vide par Maël.

- Insolent ! Rugit le directeur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais ce qu'est la chambre des secrets, fondée par le dangereux Salazar Serpentard. Qu'elle a été ouverte et a causé la morte de la pauvre Mimi…Que …

Et le professeur Dumbledore lui raconta dans les moindres détails, tous les détails de la dernière affaire, les suppositions qu'il avait faites et reçues…

A la fin, haletant, le pauvre homme se rendit compte qu'il avait livré un grand nombre de détail qu'il était tout à fait impossibles de trouver dans les livres.

Un silence pesant … et bien … pesa sur la salle. Certains professeurs, dont Lockhart n'était pas au courant de ces événements.

- Hum … Bredouilla lamentablement Dumby.

- Merci pour toutes ces informations ! Sourit narquoisement Maël. Sans vous, je n'aurais surement jamais su ce qu'était cette chambre des secrets…

- Que … Quoi … Comment …

- Les gens polies diront plutôt « Pardon ? » ou « Pourriez-vous répéter ? » ou encore « Je crois avoir mal compris, vous avez bien dit que … ? » ou à la limite un simple « Excusez-moi ? » pourrait passer ….

Un silence se fit encore dans la salle mais qui fut vite rompu par Maël qui semblait avoir totalement oublié l'épisode « Je disparais dans le canapé »

- Je trouve que le nombre de silence augmentent sans cesse ici… Auriez-vous des difficultés de compression, ou de langage ?

Le silence s'éternisait, alors Maël croisa les jambes, et d'un coup de tête renvoya quelques mèches noirs qui trainaient devant ses yeux à leurs positions d'origine, c'est-à-dire en vrac sur sa tête, tout dans sa position dévoilait une attitude « Je suis dans un salon de thé », ce n'est pas comme s'il était accusé d'avoir manipulé son directeur, mentit à ce même homme et à l'ensemble du corps enseignants, et insulté au passage tout ce même monde…

- Maël. Brisa enfin Severus. Va donc te coucher….

- Je peux avoir le mot de passe des Gryffons ?

- Chocogrenouille, c'est pas des nouilles !

- Hum… Sans commentaire. Lâcha Maël d'un ton méprisant en faisant demi-tour.

Maël ne mit que quelques minutes à rejoindre la salle commune aux couleurs un peu trop rouges selon lui, tout en songeant qu'il manquait la fête d'Halloween il prit la direction du dortoir des filles, commença à monter les marches pour se retrouver à l'endroit où il était arrivé, après avoir dévalé la pente qui était apparu à la place des marches…

- Non, mais comment font les Gryffondors de 15, 16ans ? Soupira-t-il en envoyant un _Wigardium Leviosa_ sur lui-même et finit par arriver sans plus de difficultés dans ce dortoir en tout point identiques à celui des garçons. Il ne tarda pas à débusquer la chambre d'Hermione, et mit encore moins de temps à trouver un livre qui parlait de la chambre des secrets, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et commença à lire. Il fut satisfait, mais peu surpris de voir que tous les événements et détails concordaient avec la version de Dumbledore bien que le livre manque cruellement de détail, il était quand même intéressant et apprendrait à tous ceux qui auraient le courage de lire cet imposant volume, tout ce qu'il était nécessaire de savoir sur cette chambre, ainsi que les rumeurs, et fonds de vérité qui couraient sur elle.

Avec un sourire fier, le garçon remit le livre à sa place, et redescendit dans la salle commune, où il vit une affiche qui était arrivée là durant son absence dans les dortoirs féminins…

_Le Professeur Lockhart organise un cours de duel, avec la collaboration des messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin._

_C'est un cours ouvert à toutes les années qui visent particulièrement à confronter les élèves à des adversaires plus forts, ou faibles que leurs camarades de classe._

_Ce cours porte sur les duels dans l'antiquité, au contraire de ceux obligatoires qui eux sont sur les duels contemporains._

_Il aura lieu dans deux semaines, le 26 Novembre de 14h jusqu'à 16h._

_Venez nombreux ! _

Maël sourit en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais finit son duel avec Malfoy… Et il inscrivit son nom sur la liste des personnes désirant participer.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Draco regardait l'affiche avec indifférence. Mais Alex vit l'envie dans le regard du blond. Car Draco voulait son duel contre Maël, il voulait montrer à ce petit impertinent ce qu'était un Malfoy !

Un lent sourire s'étala sur son gracieux visage tandis qu'Alex ajoutait leurs noms à la liste.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent cette annonce, un autre corps fut retrouvé pétrifié, et malgré les tentatives pour qu'aucune information ne filtre, toute l'école ne parlait plus que de la chambre des secrets, et tous les regards se pointaient vers Maël, surnommé depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard l'Héritier. Bien que rien ne soit certain, les murmures sur sont passages enflaient, et les coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets affluaient…

Et le 26 Novembre arriva… Maël qui s'était inscrit sur la liste, et avait réussi à convaincre Analissa d'en faire de même, se présenta à la porte de la grande salle, et repéra dans la même seconde, le beau blond qui s'avançait vers la salle, la foule s'écartant sur son passage…

- Bienvenue à tous ! S'exclama le professeur de DCFM en ouvrant les portes de la grande salle.


	31. Je suis né le 31 juillet !

Salut !

Merci pour les reviews … Je trouve cela vraiment super encourageant, dès que j'en lis une je recommence à écrire un petit bout du prochain chapitre… Il faut qu'elle avance, non ?

Le duel aura lieu dans ce chapitre, ainsi que la découverte du Fourchelangue de Maël et des suspicions à son égard. Il va vite devenir l'héritier, le tueur… Je pense que tout va s'enclencher dans ce chapitre-ci…

Eh Eh … Il y a aussi une grande surprise … Toute en musique … Mais je n'en dis pas plus (comment ça, j'en ai déjà trop dit ?)

Si vous avez des questions, ou des demandes n'hésitez-pas… Un passage que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître, ou autre… Bien que je ne garantisse pas qu'il entre tel quel, j'en tiendrais compte comme même !

Ah oui, et il n'y a pas de raisons précises à la peur de Maël des plantes. C'est comme Ron qui n'aime pas les araignées. Et les gens qui ont peur des insectes, ou des serpents, c'est une peur qui est un peu _comme ça ! _Il n'en a pas vraiment peur. Il sait trés bien qu'elles ne pourront rien lui faire, mais ils préfèrent les éviter. Je dis ça car j'ai une peur de style envers les pigeons... Allez savoir pourquoi... Brr... Je fais toujours un détour quand j'en vois. J'évite de passer en plein milieu d'un groupe de pigeons ... Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ... :)

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Durant les semaines qui suivirent cette annonce, un autre corps fut retrouvé pétrifié, et malgré les tentatives pour qu'aucune information ne filtre, toute l'école ne parlait plus que de la chambre des secrets, et tous les regards se pointaient vers Maël, surnommé depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard l'Héritier. Bien que rien ne soit certain, les murmures sur sont passages enflaient, et les coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets affluaient…_

_Et le 26 Novembre arriva… Maël qui s'était inscrit sur la liste, et avait réussi à convaincre Analissa d'en faire de même, se présenta à la porte de la grande salle, et repéra dans la même seconde, le beau blond qui s'avançait vers la salle, la foule s'écartant sur son passage…_

_- Bienvenue à tous ! S'exclama le professeur de DCFM en ouvrant les portes de la grande salle._

**Chapitre 30 **

Draco passa devant son enseignant sans lui adresser un regard et s'assit sur une chaise alors qu'Alexander se posait à côté de lui, que Crabbe et Goyle chassait les indésirables et se positionnaient en mode vigiles, que la petite cours de Draco s'asseyait dans ses environs selon leur importance.

Maël jeta un regard méprisant sur Draco et sa clique bien se dirigea à l'opposé de la salle sous le regard amusé de Sirius, fatigué de Rémus, et suspicieux de James.

Le reste des élèves se dispersèrent un peu partout dans la salle, et James s'apprêtait à parler quand un sonore « Excusez-moi » retentit sur un ton pas du tout désolé.

James leva un regard furieux sur l'interrupteur, qui se trouvait être Maël qui ne se souciant pas plus de l'homme qui semblait avoir décidé de assassiner du regard lança :

- Ce n'était pas l'anniversaire d'Evan, il y a une ou deux semaine ?

- Bien sur que non ! S'étonna James. Il est né en juillet…

- Oh … Quel coïncidence ! Moi aussi …

- Euh. D'accord. Mais pourquoi pensais-tu qu'il était né en Novembre ?

- Hum… Parce que Novembre est le seul mois dit Malsain de l'année … Alors, évidemment j'ai pensé qu'Evan ne pouvait qu'être né dans ce mois …

- Et tu n'as évidemment pas lu que Evan Potter, le survivant était né le 31 juillet ? S'énerva Potter père sans s'offusquer de l'autre insulte.

- Oh… Quel coïncidence ! Moi aussi... S'écria de nouveau Maël, alors que Sirius et Rémus tout deux au courant de la véritable identité du garçon fronçaient les sourcils.

- Que fait-il par merlin ? Chuchota Sirius à son compagnon.

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Rémus sur le même ton, avant de développer d'un ton docte, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une réaction tout à fait normal pour un enfant de 12 ans, tu te souviens comment il avait réagi en apprenant son identité, et comme je te le dis ce n'est qu'un gosse qui sans savoir ce qu'il veut, cherche à tester les limites, je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, qu'il considère les Snape comme sa vraie famille, mais en même temps il veut connaître la réaction de ses parents biologiques, et peut être même que …

- Ok … Le coupa Sirius qui voyait pointait le mal de tête. Mais euh … Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait intervenir ?

Levant la tête, les professeurs Lupin et Black dévisagèrent, comme chaque personne présente dans la pièce, le père du Survivant et le démon de Poudlard qui se faisaient face les yeux brillants de rage. Les insultes fusaient en tout sens, alors sans réfléchir plus que ça, Sirius intervint :

- Et bien, Snape numéro 4 ou 5, tu voudrais bien commencer un duel ?

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Répondit Maël en faisant une révérence purement ironique.

- Et prenons un Gyrffondor comme adversaire ! S'exclama Gilderoy Lockhart…

- Ah non ! S'exclama Sirius, c'est toujours comme ça qu'on fait, ce n'est pas marrant ! Et puis, ce n'est pas bon pour l'entente des maisons ! Ajouta l'homme d'un ton faussement sérieux.

- Je soutiens mon confrère ajouta Remus. Je trouve sa théorie sur l'unification, bien qu'un peu faussé par un langage sur un ton trop désinvolte, dans l'ensemble …

- On est tous d'accord ! La coupa de nouveau Sirius en souriant. Serpentard contre Serpentard ! Et je ne vois pas de meilleur choix que … Draco Malfoy ! Le prince contre l'héritier !

- Tu sais que ce sont des synonymes ? Lança narquoisement Maël depuis l'estrade où il était censé patienter.

Mais toute à son plaisir de voir enfin les deux garçons s'affrontaient, après tout il n'avait pas eu le droit de les voir la fois dernière, Sirius n'écouta pas le fils de son ami, et sautillant comme une puce les pressa de se mettre en place.

Draco toujours dans une lenteur majestueuse se mit en position devant Maël, ses cheveux blonds balançant sur sa nuque, et des mèches blondes lui tombant devant les yeux, il avait renoncé au gel après que sa mère lui ait discrètement soufflé à l'oreille que malgré ce qu'en dise son père, il était bien mieux sans … Et Draco était maintenant un des garçons les plus convoités de Poudlard, avec les Snape fils, Zabini, Nott, mais aussi Dean Thomas des Gryffondors dans un style plus revêche, et le petit Colin Crivey avait de l'avenir si l'on en croyait les rumeurs.

Maël en réponse au léger mouvement de son adversaire fit un pas sur le côté, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille voltant en tout sens…

On aurait dit deux anges, de la vie et de la mort, mais chacun savait pertinemment qu'il se trouvait plutôt devant deux démons…

- Des dieux … Souffla quelqu'un.

La grande salle était figée, les deux garçons se faisaient face ignorant les regards, et James lança, les yeux fixaient sur les Serpentards, :

- 3, 2, 1 … Go !

Et deux sorts fusèrent simultanément. Deux informulés qui se heurtèrent sans le moindre bruit… Vert et Gris… Les couleurs des Serpentards, mais aussi celle des yeux des deux garçons… Puis le fil se relâcha, et bougeant comme dans une danse qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, les verts et argents voltigeaient, évitant les sorts en envoyant d'autres… Des sauts, des pas sur le côté, des regards ne se lâchaient plus, chacun essayant de prévoir l'attaque de l'autre… La puissance de Maël compensait la pratique de Draco… Leurs connaissances étaient égales, Maël ayant veillé à toujours en savoir plus que les autres en DFCM…

Les informulés laissèrent place à des cris sauvages… 5 minutes que les éclairs fusaient d'un côté de l'autre, Draco fut éjecté à l'autre bout de l'estrade et se releva dans un grognement de colère et douleur, encore plus furieux, Maël ne tarda pas suivre son exemple mais roula gracieusement en boule et se releva d'une galipette sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes dans la grande salle.

C'est à ce moment là que William entra dans la pièce attiré par les cris d'épouvante, de douleur, de rage, de mépris, de… Euh … envoyé par Mme Pomfresh pour surveiller cet événement « complétement fou, qui allait encore remplir l'infirmerie de gamins pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps » pour reprendre ces mots, enfin les mots qu'il avait cru comprendre parmi les hurlements de l'infermière.

- Oh ! Une baston ! S'écria-t-il.

- Chut … Se fit-il attaquer.

Il opta pour un recul stratégique et baissa la tête, penaud, tout en sans plus être gêner par la présence de la moitié de l'école, commençant à sucer son pouce.

Il ne fit pas attention aux regards suspects qu'il reçut et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol pour admirer l'étrange combat des deux jeunes garçons.

Draco qui commençait à fatiguer lança dans un accès de fureur en retentissant :

- _Serpensortia _!

Et un serpent sortit de sa baguette pour aller onduler sur l'estrade. Plus aucun bruit ne parvint, c'était le silence le plus complet que la grande salle est connue depuis très longtemps, enfin mis à part, celui lors de l'arrivée de Severus Snape, terreur des cachots de Poudlard, de sa femme, et de leur huit enfants !

L'animal se faufila jusqu'à Maël, puis au dernier instant dévia sa course vers un élève de 1er année qui se figea retenant son souffle…

- Ne craignais rien jeune homme, je vais le tuer... S'écria Gilderoy, mais son sort ne faisant qu'énerver plus la bête, il recula en bredouillant des explications confuses.

Alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à hurler, pétrifié sur place, une voix résonna :

- _Laisse-le …_

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Maël qui fixant le serpent se pencha à côté de lui et lui sifflait des mots.

- Cela suffit !

L'ordre avait claqué, glacial, distant et sans sentiment. Severus Snape dans tout son art s'avançait à travers la grande salle, ses robes tournoyant de façon très théâtrale autour de lui.

Il fit disparaître le serpent.

Et au même moment, Evan entra en courant dans la pièce et vint se jeter dans les bras de son père en pleurant que sa chouette était morte. Un silence tendu s'accrocha dans l'ambiance déjà suffocante de la salle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en achèterais une autre, mon petit. Ne pleure pas…

Et le père essaya de consoler son fils avec tellement de douceur. Il n'y avait plus de survivant, d'auror d'élite. Juste une famille. Un garçon de son âge, pleurant pour une chose de son âge, et un père désolé de voir son enfant si triste. Une famille normale. Et le regard de Maël se porta sur une famille aimante et commune. Pas un bonheur parfait. Juste un bonheur. Et dans la plus grande surprise il hurla :

- Je suis né le 31 juillet … LE 31 JUILLET, IMBECILE !

Et pour la première fois de leur vie, et surement la dernière, les élèves présents virent Severus Snape courir vers son fils le serrer dans ses bras à n'en plus pouvoir, et une larme roula sur les joues de l'enfant, bientôt suivi par des centaines d'autres, et alors que Severus serrait son fils à s'en étouffer, ce dernier pleurait encore et encore sans que personne d'autre que les Snape, Sirius et Remus, n'en comprennent le motif…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Deux heures plus tard, Draco était étendu sur son lit, Alexander à côté de lui … Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils avaient dû quitter la grande salle dans une confusion mal à l'aise, laissant Severus Snape serrer son fils pleurant dans ses bras, mais à peine sortit, l'école ne parlait plus que du fourchelangue de Maël.

- Ces rumeurs sont idiotes… Dit Alex.

- Je confirme…

- Si Maël était l'héritier, il est plus qu'évident que les victimes seraient mortes, et non pas pétrifiées.

- Pas sûr que ça marche comme un argument en sa faveur ça … Sourit Draco.

- Pff…

- Tu l'as dit.

- Et s'il était cet homme, il est plus qu'évident qu'il ne se serait pas dévoilé si facilement…

- Tu oublies qu'il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait parler fourchelangue Souligna le blond.

- Raison de plus… L'héritier le savait forcément puisqu'il se savait être l'héritier.

- Entièrement d'accord.

- Et puis tu vois Maël en démon sadique ? Interrogea Alex sur un ton évident.

- Je ne répondrais peut être pas à cette question…

- Mais, les gens sont tous complètements idiots ! S'énerva Alex en se relevant.

- Hum …

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être si bêtes !

- Il faut croire que si…

- Personnellement, il y a un truc qui me taraude dans l'esprit…

- Hum … Répondit encore Draco qui commençait sérieusement à s'endormir, car cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux garçons étaient ici, et qu'Alex pestait contre le monde entier en faveur de son innocent petit frère …

Alexander faisait maintenant de grands pas dans la chambre, puis se rassit et interrogea sur un ton plus inquiet …

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que Maël pleure depuis qu'il est rentré ?

- Oui. Répondit Draco mais d'un ton plus intéressé cette fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son Maël s'était énervé en criant qu'il était né le 31 juillet…

- Je suis tellement triste pour lui …

- Et en même temps, on ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'idée… Dit William.

Draco et Alex sursautèrent, mais le blond se reprit très vite, alors qu'Alex faisait semblant de mourir à petit feu sur le sol, une main sur le cœur…

- Que fais-tu là, toi ? Interrogea très froidement Draco.

- Dis donc. Comment tu arrives à changer de ton si facilement ? Je suis impressionné… Du passe d'un ton humain et craquant, à un froid glacial… Je te suis si horrible que ça ?

- Entièrement. Que fais-tu là ?

- Cela ne se voit pas ? J'écoutais votre conversation !

Il reçut un regard noir qui le fit reculer prudemment d'un pas. Le Malofy était un peu trop effrayant à son gout… Comme quand Maël s'énervait…. Même si cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait vu s'énerver…

- Pff… J'en ai vu d'autre Lâcha-t-il bravement…

- Tu aurais été à Gryffondor, toi … Souffla Draco d'un ton méprisant.

- N'en sois pas si sûr … Remarqua Alex qui s'était relevé en voyant que personne ne s'occupait du fait qu'il soit entrain de mourir sur la moquette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pff… Après avoir vécu plusieurs jours avec lui, tu verras une étrange ressemblance entre son caractère et celui d'Analissa

William reçut un regard méfiant, et s'assit sans plus se gêner sur le lit de son petit frère, il était peut être téméraire mais pas fou pour essayer de se poser sur celui du prince des verts et argents…

- Et tu n'as personne à soigner ? S'offusqua Alex. C'était son lit qui était pris d'assaut sans aucune délicatesse.

- Si…Mais je n'y arrive pas…

Il reçut un regard curieux. Will, malgré son attitude désinvolte s'impliquait énormément dans sa passion pour la médicomagie… Il prenait une joie incompréhensible pour sa famille à soigner des blessés. Et le sourire qu'il affichait quand il voyait un patient sortit en souriant après qu'il l'ait soigné était pour ses parents une source de fierté inimaginable. Le garçon un peu farfelu qui faisait parfois fuir des patients se donnait à fond dans son futur métier…

- La psychologie … Expliqua William.

- Comment ça ?

- Cela fait parti du programme de mon stage, il faut pouvoir gérer les sentiments du patient, il ne suffit pas de soigner ses blessures physiques, ou physiologiques… Et Mme Pomfresh veut que je soigne un blessé du cœur comme elle dit… En fait je pense qu'elle me dit de faire ça, car elle n'y arrive pas elle-même, et je suis censé mieux le connaître... A vrai dire, plus personne ne sait quoi faire.

- Qui est le petit malade du cœur ?

- Maël …

- Ah … Soupira Alex, mais il est impossible pour toi d'y faire quelque chose.

- Je sais, mais il faudrait déjà qu'au moins j'arrive à le faire arrêter…

- Arrêter ?

- Oui…

- Mais arrêter de quoi ?

- De jouer…

- Hein ?

… **HP/DM/HP…**

Maël tenait son archer avec une force étonnante. Et l'archer glissait avec une douceur choquante… Et les larmes dégoulinaient sans fin sur les joues du petit garçon. Et un sourire doux et sincère s'épanouissait sur son visage.

Quand Severus avait lâché son fils, il n'y avait plus personne dans la grande salle, Sirius et Remus ayant pris les devants en faisant évacuer la pièce dans un silence pesant. Si le symbole des rebelles s'effondrait. Qui tiendrait tête au monde des adultes ?

Mais quand le père avait voulu dire un mot, le petit garçon s'était enfui un courant. Et alors que Severus ne savait plus quoi faire, il était revenu en serrant contre lui son violon. Et tout doucement, en pleurant il avait commené à jouer. Et à sourire en même temps. Et son père avait compris le message. Maël oubliait son passé… Toutes les douleurs, les crises, les horreurs, s'en allaient à travers la musique. A travers l'instrument qu'il avait tant détesté tous le quittaient. Et il revivait tout pour ne plus en souffrir. Mais diable que cela faisait-il mal…

Et la grande salle recommençait à se remplir, attirés par la mélodie des curieux, comme des affamés regardaient le jeune garçon, et écoutait cette musique si douloureuse, mais si belle. William avait vu la scène puis ne sachant que faire, étant le seul des enfants Snape au courant du passé de son petit frère, malgré que les parents désirent en informer toute la famille …

Alors, il avait été chercher ses frères et sœurs, et leur avait tout raconté. Il ne restait plus qu'Alex, mais il ne pensait pas que Draco eut le droit de savoir. Après tout, Maël et lui étaient des ennemis et ne s'aimaient vraiment pas…

Alex, Draco et Will entrèrent de nouveau dans la grande salle, et furent tous trois subjugués par la beauté de l'enfant qui jouait encore et encore. Autour de lui les Snape se tenaient dans un parfait ensemble, Analissa pleurait doucement, et serrant Oscar dans ses bras. César regardait son frère d'un air désolé, Victor fixait le vide.

Et Maël, inlassablement, continuait à jouer.

- Je crois que … qu'il se guérit tout seul, non ? Chuchota Alex à son frère ainé.

Sans un mot, Draco s'éloigne des deux frères, comme s'il savait que cela ne le concernait pas… Et William s'étonna de la finesse du blond, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le blond ne faisait pas du tout ça pour laisser de l'intimité familial aux deux frères, mais juste pour avoir une meilleur vue sur le petit garçon dont les cheveux noirs jais semblaient décider à cacher les perles émeraudes, où l'on ne pouvait plus que discerné de la douleur.

Des heures s'écoulèrent, des sonneries retentirent, des élèves s'installèrent dans la grande salle, des professeurs observèrent l'enfant. Un repas apparut à chaque table, des enfants dinèrent, mais la famille Snape entourait le jeune garçon qui continuait à jouer…

Des murmures se propageaient… Des rumeurs naissaient :

- Il parait qu'il joue car il ne sait plus quoi faire…

- Mais non …

- Il parait qu'il joue pour insulter Potter

- En quoi ça l'insulte ? Evan est allergique au violon ?

- Il parait qu'il joue pour créer une diversion

- Possible… C'est un Serpent.

- Il parait qu'il joue pour qu'on oublie qu'il est l'héritier.

- Il est l'héritier ?

- Il parait qu'il joue pour qu'on le plaigne ?

- Parce qu'il en a envie ?

Et Maël, impassible, continuait de jouer… Les nuances de son morceau étaient étonnantes, parfois douces et tristes, parfois violentes, parfois brutales, et parfois pleine d'amour…

Le corps enseignant, face à l'étonnant gamin, ne savait que faire, et quand Lockhart avait essayé d'arrêter le garçon, il n'avait même pas pu l'atteindre, Analissa sans plus de cérémonie lui avait balancé un coup de poing en chuchotant :

- De la part de Maël, avec l'accord de toute l'école !

Soudain, quand la grande salle attaquait le dessert, Maël s'arrêta sur une note résonnante d'espoir… Le silence se fit… Maël observa toutes ces personnes qui lui rendaient bien.

- Wow… J'ai mal aux mains moi ! S'exclama-t-il…Et dans un souffle commun, la grande salle émit un rire nerveux.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Evan était allongé sur son lit. Il ne pipait mot, à sa gauche, il y avait le lit de Ron, à sa droite Neville, puis à la droite du lit Neville, ceux de Dean et Seamus… Le détail qui faisait que tous les Gryffondors étaient bien silencieux était le sixième lit à la gauche de celui de Ron. Un lit sur lequel était assis Maël entrain de lire un livre… Le silence mal à l'aise ne semblait nullement le gêner… Mais il lâcha tout de même, pour faire bonne impression :

- Les vieux … Vous êtes trop séniles pour parler ou quoi ?

- Je ne te permets pas ! S'emporta tout de suite Evan.

- Autant pour moi … Je me permets tout seul !

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Hurla à son tour Ron.

- Maël Snape. 12 ans, au dernière nouvel en tout cas …

- Et puis tu lis quoi, parasite ?

- Pourquoi tu veux le lire ?

Un froncement de sourcil lui répondit, Maël serait-il devenu poli ?

- Oh pardon, j'oubliais que tu ne savais pas lire…

- Sale …

- 52 Méthodes rapides pour savoir si ton copain se brosse les dents…

- Quoi ?

- C'est le titre de mon livre …

Le silence se fit, pesant et indésirable.

- Punaise, je cause pas aux pédés moi …

- Alors, tu ne te parles pas à toi-même, tapette ?

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna Ron.

- Pff… Mais vous êtes vraiment trop bêtes…

- T'es pédé ? S'exclama Evan

- Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? S'énerva son meilleur ami.

Et Maël recommença à lire sans plus se soucier des Gryffondors en colère. La fin de semaine s'annonçait lourde.

**..HP/DM/HP…**

Des mois passèrent, d'autres mois passèrent… Et l'on finit par arriver en Juin… Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient encore sur Maël. Car les victimes pétrifiées étaient de plus en plus nombreuse.

Mais ce fut l'école entière qui fut choquée d'apprendre qu'Hermione Granger était la dernière victime en date …Et que Maël s'apprêtait à aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie !


	32. Eurêka !

Kikou !

Merci pour les reviews … Je vous poste ce chapitre qui amorce la « bataille » finale du deuxième tome…

Et n'oublions pas que la troisième année est réunie en un chapitre… La romance débute en quatrième année. Et c'est donc mine de rien pour bientôt !

Pff, j'ai eu trop de mal avec ce chapitre, mais je ne perds pas mon inspiration pour autant (ou alors juste un peu … Honte sur moi !)

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Des mois passèrent, d'autres mois passèrent… Et l'on finit par arriver en Juin… Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient encore sur Maël. Car les victimes pétrifiées étaient de plus en plus nombreuse._

_Mais ce fut l'école entière qui fut choquer d'apprendre qu'Hermione Granger était la dernière victime en date …Et que Maël s'apprêtait à aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie ! _

**Chapitre 31**

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là. Chuchota Maël à Analissa.

- Pour moi.

- Je vois. Dit Maël en commençant à faire demi-tour.

- Et pour moi. Ajouta Pansy.

Maël finit son demi-tour et fit mine de s'éloigner encore plus vite quand sa jumelle ajouta :

- Et pour Hermione.

- Incroyable. Je ne suis là que pour des femmes. Enfin, femmes est un bien grand mot…

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Pansy.

- Mon petit cœur, Susurra Maël. Tes parents ont-ils à ce point dédaigner ton éducation, ou est-ce de naissance ?

- Sache que mes parents ont très bien réussie mon éducation, bien que cela ne te concerne en rien.

- Tu sais, ma belle, il ne se passe pas un jour où je me demande par quel miracle tu as pu atterrir à Serpentard…

- C'est pourtant évident. Contra Analissa. Elle suinte d'arrogance, à tel point que j'en suis malade. Cette fille est une masse d'égocentrisme. Je me demande comment elle a réussie à devenir ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit lentement Pansy alors qu'un groupe de rouge et or passait par là, mais dès qu'ils se furent éloignés. Elle ajouta d'une voix rusée :

- Je t'ai ensorcelée…

- C'est ça, et Maël se cache dans les poubelles quand il aperçoit Evan.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna faussement Pansy tandis qu'un groupe de Serdaigle les dépassait.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, en réalité, ce n'est pas comment tu t'es retrouvée à Serpentard, mais pourquoi tu te fais passer pour une imbécile ?

- C'est pour faire fuir les admirateurs…

- Toi, des admirateurs ? Se moqua Maël.

Mais en réalité, Pansy Parkinson avait des admirateurs, pas énormément, mais il était possible que certains garçon s'intéressent à elle, car c'était une très jolie brunette, les cheveux coupés en carré. Des formes en avance pour son âge, elle avait le profil d'un mannequin, mais se cachait sous les grands uniformes de Poudlard. Car Pansy était une aristocrate, et devait se préserver pour son époux. Enfin, cela était la salade qu'elle servait aux inconnus, mais ses meilleurs amis, alias Analissa, Maël, Blaise et Théodore, savaient pertinemment que la jeune fille était plus une fêtarde et une catastrophe ambulante un peu trop franche qu'une vierge effarouchée, mais ils savaient également que si ses parents apprenaient qu'en plus d'être mignonne, elle était intelligente, il la marierait de force à Draco Malfoy, ce qui n'aurait rien eu de très contraignant si elle n'était pas tombé amoureuse d'un autre garçon… Et ce garçon était le deuxième choix de ses parents. Il fallait juste que les Malfoy refusent le mariage, une Malfoy se devant d'être belle _et _intelligente. Or ne pouvant rien faire pur son physique, elle avait choisie de jouer sur le deuxième critère… Et Maël savait très bien tout ça, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre mal à l'aise la brunette, qui avait une tendance à rougir pour un oui, pour un non qui amusait beaucoup ses amis.

Les Serpentards finirent enfin par arrivée à l'infirmerie, et poussèrent les portes sans frapper, ni s'annoncer, attirant tous les regards sur eux. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours…

Mais devant eux, c'était un spectacle plus triste qui se dessinait, des familles en pleurs auprès d'un enfant immobiles, des amis figés eux aussi devant leurs camarades pétrifiés…

Maël ignora avec une arrogance certaine tous ces personnes et vint se positionner sur l'unique lit qui n'était pas entourée de larmoyants individus, il tira le rideau, pendant que Pansy et Analissa s'asseyaient de part et d'autres de la malade et retenait leurs larmes avec difficultés ce qui fit sourire Maël, car il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le style de sa sœur, et encore moins de Pansy que tout cela n'était une fois de plus qu'apparence. La différence entre Maël et sa sœur était bien là. Il était insolent, menteur, méchant, ironique à souhait mais ne s'embarrassait pas de fausses apparences. Il se contentait de répondre, mentir, et jouer avec les gens. Mais il ne s'était pas créer comme sa sœur une image totalement opposé à la sienne… ou alors, elle était tellement parfaite, sans le moindre défaut, que même sa famille ne l'avait pas percé.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous entend ? Sanglota Pansy.

- Je pense que oui… Parce qu'on dit Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

- Oui, et Tant que t'es ici, c'est le cauchemar ! Se moqua Maël en recevant une horde de regard furieux de la part des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui écoutaient sans plus s'en cacher la conversion entre les enfants. Des vois s'élevèrent :

- C'est normal qu'il soit heureux, c'est lui le responsable de ses blessés … Et le directeur ne veut pas l'arrêter. Pas de preuve. Mais c'est pourtant évident. Il parle le fourchelangue. Cette langue maudite…

- Et moi qui croyais que personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard… Faudrait que le vieux revoit son système de sécurité, parce que si des infos plus importantes filtrent pas étonnants qu'ils en soient tous à dépendre d'un petit gamin nullissime comme Potter. Les nargua Maël, alors qu'Analissa et Pansy tiraient les rideaux autour du lit d'Hermione les cachant à la vue de tous, mais le geste semblait anodin, comme si elles cherchaient à fuir Maël qui sourit devant l'innocence présumée de ses Serpentardes favorites !

- Tu n'es qu'un sale tueur… Tu répands le mal partout autour de toi… Depuis que tu es à Poudlard, les ennuis apparaissent de parte et d'autres, tu te rends compte au moins ? Tu es bien l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Tous vils et cruels. Bougonna la vieille femme qui semblait mener le parti « anti-Maëlparcequ'

- Si j'étais vraiment ce que vous dites que je suis, et bien, vous n'en seriez pas au courant car il est plus qu'évident que je n'aurais pas dévoilé à des êtres comme vous que j'étais ce que vous dites que je suis. Et si j'étais ce que vous dites que je suis, personne ne le saurait, car si j'étais ce que vous dites que je suis, je ne me serais pas trahie si facilement, mais si c'était un piège pour que tous en parvienne à ce résultat qui dit que je ne suis pas ce que vous dites que je suis car je ne me serais pas trahie si facilement, et bien vous seriez tombés dedans et je ne serais pas en ce moment même à vous expliquez des hypothèses que vous n'auriez même pas oser imaginer. Tout cela pour en revenir au fait que je ne suis pas ce que vous dites que je suis. Mais il est possible que je dise tout cela pour vous embrouiller, et comme vous n'auriez pas suivi mon résonnements, vous penseriez que je cherche à vous embrouiller, ce que je cherche peut être à faire réellement, mais tout comme vous l'êtes à présent, vous seriez tellement perdus qu'il vous serait impossible de différencier le vrai du faux ce que vous êtes surement entrain d'essayer de faire. Mais comme je ne suis pas ce que vous dîtes que je suis, alors il n'y pas besoin que vos merveilleuses intelligences effectuent tous ces résonnements qui en ce moment même n'ont plus aucun sens… N'est ce pas ?

- Ce petit garçon à tout à fait raison ! S'exclama la vieille dame encouragée par tous les hochements de tête de sa petite troupe. Les pauvres femmes n'y comprenaient plus rien, mais pour rien au monde elles ne l'auraient avoué.

De l'autre côté du rideau, les deux petites filles s'étaient figés en lisant le mot. Le monstre de la chambre des secrets était donc …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

- Un basilic ? Répéta Maël.

- Oui… Et Hermione l'avait découvert. Evidemment ! Une telle intelligence m'étonne toujours. S'exclama Analissa

- Ce n'est pas de l'intelligence. C'est un travail sérieux et constant. Une détermination de fer. Une volonté de savoir hors norme. Une envie d'être la meilleure inimaginable.

- Et aussi un peu d'intelligence, non ?

- Oui, un peu, mais pas en majeur partie… L'intelligence, c'est plus comme Nicolas, tu comprends ? Ne rien faire, mais réussir à être premier partout. S'ennuyer dans tous les cours…

- Okay… on a compris… Revenons dans le sujet. Le coupa Pansy.

- C'est simple et logique. Un basilic. Tout le monde connaît les basilics…. Tellement évident.

- Moi, je ne connaissais pas ….

- L'article dit clairement qu'il n'est pas très sympa : _De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une des manières les plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles. _

- Alors, pourquoi personne n'est mort ? Interrogea Pansy

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Perdit patience Analissa. C'est évident. Comme le nez au milieu de la figue.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ah… Ces sangs-purs… Personne n'est mort parce que personne ne l'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Le premier élève l'a vu a travers un appareil photo. Le deuxième à travers un fantôme. Miss Teigne dans une flac d'eau… Ils ne doivent d'être envie qu'à la chance… Ah une chance tout à fait étonnante ! Et Hermione, elle avait deviné et se baladait donc avec un miroir… D'autres éléments coincident … Les coqs qui ont été tués.

- Des coqs sont morts ? Interrogea Maël.

- Mais tu ne vis donc que pour toi-même ? S'énerva Analissa, emporté dans ses déductions. _Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq !_ Lut-elle. Toute se tient. Tout s'emboite dans une parfaite logique…

- Un petit détail. Où se trouve-t-elle ? Remarqua Maël, vexé de s'être fait traité d'idiot par sa sœur.

- Hum …

Mais, ne la laissant pas réfléchir, Maël reprit dans une exclamation qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- C'est elle ! C'est la voix !

- Hein ? Interrogea très dignement Analissa.

- La voix que j'entendais avant chaque crime…

- Quelle voix ? S'énerva Pansy.

- Le Fourchelangue. Mais oui, c'est du fourchelangue. C'est ce basilic que j'entendais. Et il parlait depuis les murs… Les tuyaux ! Mais pourquoi n'y ais-je pas penser plus tôt !

- Et si… L'entrée de la chambre des secrets était dans les toilettes… Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

- Pourquoi elle ? Questionna Pansy

- C'est les seuls où personne ne vienne, et tu te souviens Pansy… Le lavabo, il y a un serpent gravé dessus !

- Pourquoi « souviens-toi » ? Que faisiez-vous dans les toilettes ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Rougit Analissa alors que Pansy baissait la tête.

- Oh … Ma curiosité se réveille… Quel embêtant défaut … Sourit Maël en se mettant à tourner autour des deux filles à la manière d'un prédateur.

- Là n'est pas le problème ! Le coupa Pansy. Nous savons où se trouve la chambre des secrets. Il faut aller tuer de gros serpent ! Car foi de Parkinson. Je vais venger l'honneur d'Hermione ! On va faire une surprise à tous ces pétrifiés. Quand la potion de mandragore sera prête, ils auront devant eux un Basilic pendu par la queue ! S'emporta Pansy

- Et encore un autre petit problème. Souleva de nouveau Maël

- Ah bon ? Dit d'un ton déçu Analissa qui se voyait déjà en chasseuse de la nuit.

- Oui, pauvre tête de linotte, l'héritier. Il faut parler fourchelangue pour contrôler le basilic. Et je suis quasiment sur de ne pas avoir libérer de basilic tueur dans les couloirs dernièrement, donc trouve-moi un fourchelangue…

- Ne m'appelle pas tête de linotte ! S'énerva sa sœur. Mais tu as raison… L'héritier… Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Draco ? Impossible. Blaise ? Impossible. Théo ? Impossible. Mireille ? Impossible…

Et Analissa passa ainsi en revue tout les Serpentard.

- Amusant de faire une liste des potentiels héritiers et de tous les éliminer au fur et à mesure… Mais cela ne nous avance en rien… Ironisa Maël sous le regard furieux de la petite fille qui noua ses immenses cheveux en une queue de cheval et fit demi-tour en baragouinant qu'elle allait faire des recherches, entrainant une Pansy qui faisait le récapitulatif des Serdaigles derrière-elle.

- Hum… Allons voir ce qu'en pensent les professeurs. Se murmura à lui-même le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'élança dans le couloir, sa ceinture claquant contre les multiples chainettes qui pendaient au côté droit de son jean noir, surmonté d'un pull bleu à rayures violettes…

Mais à ce moment même la voix de McGonagall résonna dans tout Poudlard :

- _Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait. _

Maël ne dévia pas pour autant sa trajectoire. En ce moment, il avait plutôt décidé de se diriger vers la salle des professeurs, plutôt que vers son dortoir… Parce que, c'était bien connu, la vérité n'était jamais dite aux enfants, toujours améliorée, enjolivée ou modifiée et le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la vérité sans changements, c'était d'aller suivre les conversations des adultes… Maël marcha donc d'un pas très mesuré vers la salle, mais tomba au premier tournant sur le très respecté Percy Weasley, préfet en chef des Gryffondors.

- Que fais-tu là, Maël ? Interrogea le rouquin.

- Il est très possible que je sois entrain de désobéir aux directives de la directrice adjointe.

- Mais ce n'est pas permis ! S'exclama le préfet, tout en connaissant la réputation de Maël, il espérait pouvoir le maîtriser. Après tout il était Perceval Weasley.

- Ah bon ? J'aurais eu du mal à m'en apercevoir seul. Je te remercie de ta grande clairvoyance. Je ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas permis de désobéir…

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? S'énerva le rouquin.

- Maël Snape. Mais je pensais que tu le savais.

- Tu veux jouer au plus malin avec moi ? S'énerva Percy. Ne crois pas que tu vas gagner !

- Hum … C'est bizarre, mais je gagne toujours…. Cela voudrait dire que tu es plus malin que tous tes professeurs ?

- Non. Mais, Moi, j'ai reçu une éducation.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai grandi tout seul dans un petit placard ?

- Non, mais ce n'est guère mieux. Tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais. Réfuta Percy

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai toujours pu faire tout ce que je voulais avec un père comme Severus Snape ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai grandi dans un petit cocon d'amour ?

- Non … Bredouilla le préfet.

Un sourire moqueur vint orner la face du petit garçon devant lui, et Perceval se reprit tout de suite :

- Mais il suffit de voir votre ridicule devise !

- La votre est mieux peut être ? Ironisa Maël…

- Mais nous n'avons pas de devise !

- Justement… Votre devise est comme vous… Elle n'existe pas.

- Insolent. Retourne dans ton dortoir ! Perdit Weasley, alors que sa voix tremblait de fureur mal contenu.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Lui sourit narquoisement le garçon, ses deux émeraudes s'illuminant de moquerie. Et sur ces derniers mots il reprit sa marche, ignorant le rouquin qui s'était figé sur place. Médusé par tant de cynisme.

Le temps que l'honnête préfet réagisse, le garçon avait déjà disparu et c'est devant des premières années perplexes qui regagnaient leurs dortoirs, suivant avec application les consignes, qu'il abattit son poing sur le mur dans un couinement de douleur.

Maël de son côté faisait route vers la salle des professeurs quand il croisa un Ron livide soutenu par Evan presque aussi pâle.

- Mais le monde s'est-il ligué contre moi pour que je n'atteigne pas cette maudite salle ?

- Et Merde ! Hurla Ron en frappant le mur.

- Est-ce une habitude la famille Weasley de martyrisait ces pauvres murs ? Interrogea Maël d'un air faussement perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas le moment… Murmura Evan. Une élève a disparue… Et c'est Ginny.

- C'est ma sœur… Pleurnicha Ron. Il faut que j'aille l'aider.

- Ron, tu ne sais même pas où se trouve cette salle…

- Moi je sais. Intervint Maël.

Deux têtes se relevèrent vers lui.

- Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?

- Ne dis-t-on pas que je suis l'héritier ? Se moqua Maël.

- Alors, c'est toi qui as capturé ma sœur ! Hurla Ron.

- Elle n'est pas pétrifiée comme les autres ?

- Non. Et tu le sais très bien. Il va la tuée. Il la garde parce que c'est une sang-pur, c'est évident, tes victimes ne sont que des nés-moldus… Pourquoi elle ?

- Ron… Protesta Evan. Ce n'est pas lui. Cela ne peut être lui. Cela me coute de l'avouer mais il est trop intelligent pour ça. Il ne se serait pas trahi ainsi. Et en plus il adore Hermione. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi …

- Eh ! Je n'adore pas Herm….

- En revanche, il est fourchelangue, le coupa Evan, et il sait où se trouva la chambre des secrets. Je ne sais comment. Mais il peut nous aider. Viens, Ron, relève-toi et allons chercher ta sœur.

- Si Emouvant. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous aider…

- Lockhart ! S'exclama à son tour Ron. Il dit savoir où se trouve la chambre…

- Et vous le croyait ? S'étonna Maël qui avait cru qu'Evan était comme même plus intelligent que ça, surtout avec sa petite démonstration flattant son intelligence.

-Bien sur que non ! Mais il va partir à la recherche de Ginny. Et on va avec lui. Viens Evan ! Enchaina Ron en se relevant.

- Et comment comptez-vous rentrer dans cette salle sans parler le fourchelangue ?

- Tu viens avec nous, non ?

- Non. Réfuta Maël.

- Tu as l'intention de laisser mourir une innocente comme ça ? Juste parce que tu n'en as pas envie…

- Ta sœur est une sang-purs, et l'héritier ne s'en prend normalement qu'aux nés-moldus… Elle ne doit pas être si innocente que ça …

- Tu insinues quoi là ? S'énerva encore Ron.

- Et c'est pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire que je viens avec vous. Finit Maël qui n'avouerait jamais que les mots de Ron l'avaient touché.

- Merci. Répondit Evan d'un ton sincère.

- Ne te méprends pas, Potter. Si je viens c'est uniquement pour connaître la vérité, et parce que ça a l'air amusant. Aussi Pour Hermione, un peu pour Ginny parce que je l'aime bien. Et parce que je comprends la détresse de Ron. Si ma sœur était à la place de la sienne. Je ne serais pas encore là entrain de discuter. Mais ce n'est absolument pas pour toi. Cela ne sera jamais pour toi. Potter.

Maël cracha le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait de la plus horrible des insultes, mais Evan sentit la douleur derrière les mots et s'interrogea… Car si Evan était un gosse pourri gâté, arrogant, et pas très intelligent par moment. Il restait le fils de James Potter, mais surtout le fils de Lily Evans, une sorcière de génie, connue pour être très sentimentale et douce…

_Il était normal que leur fils ne soit pas qu'un échec_. Pensa Maël. _Après tout, c'est mon frère … _

- Vous allez chercher Lockhart bien que je ne pense pas qu'il nous soit d'une grande utilité, je vais me préparer. Et on se retrouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

- Dans les toilettes de Mimi ?

- Ne pose pas de question, petit Weasley. Tu veux retrouver ta sœur ou pas ? Alors, il va falloir me faire confiance.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Maël fit demi-tour, repartit vers le dortoir des verts et argents et dans une grande une grande discrétion, il se faufila dans la chambre de César, et ouvrit le placard où il savait que se trouvaient les armes qui servaient aux Snape lors de leurs cours d'escrime. Il jugea du regard les différentes armes et hésita quelques instants entre l'espadon ou l'épée bâtarde. Une plus légère et courbée mais à tenir uniquement de la main droite. La seconde plus lourde et droite mais pouvant se tenir des deux mains. Son choix finit par se porter sur l'épée bâtarde. S'il était blessé à une main elle lui rendrait service. Et la forme plus ondulé de l'espadon était plus pour impressionné l'adverse qu'autre chose. Et il doutait fortement d'impressionner un basilic avec une lame plus souple… Pour plus de précaution, il se saisit une très classique mais toujours utile petite dague en argent. Ensuite, il enleva ses chaussures, et enfila une paire de bottes en peau de dragon dans laquelle il glissa la dague.

Il releva la tête avec une lueur farouche dans le regard, tout en se demandant quand même à quel moment il s'était fourré dans une pareille situation.

Il fit quelques sauts pour s'habituer à ses bottes montants jusqu'aux genoux, et enleva son pull pour se retrouver en chemise verte foncé sur un jean noir et des bottes noirs.

- Je ressemble à un éleveur de dragon … Soupira-t-il.

Il prit son épée en main.

- Et maintenant un chasseur de dragon …

Mais il quitta le dortoir avec la discrétion qui lui avait appris Stephen. Comme quoi, il y avait du bon partout…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Se dit-il à voix haute. Et voilà, je me parle à moi-même, c'est catastrophique…

Il reprit sa route et arriva enfin dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où se trouvaient déjà Evan, Ron et son professeur de DCFM.

-Wow… La tenue ! S'exclama Ron.

- Et oui … Je vais lui en mettre plein les yeux à cette sale bestiole ! Sourit Maël avec une légère trace d'ironie tout en songeant que Ron n'était pas si idiot et sans intérêt que ça.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne veux y aller…. J'ai menti, d'accord ? Se justifia Lockhart.

- Gilderoy, mon petit, plus question de reculer. Nous sommes là pour prouver notre courage au monde ! S'exclama Maël.

- Hum … Intervint Ron.

- Et pour sauver Ginny ! Ajouta précipitamment Maël.

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, non ? Lança Evan.

- Elle est peut être entrain de mourir…

Alors, Maël retrouvant sa froideur légendaire, son visage reprenant un masque de parfaite indifférence se positionna devant le lavabo. Ses doigts caressèrent la gravure en forme de serpents, et les Gryffondors autant que leur professeur frissonnèrent.

- _Ouvre-toi_

Le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche. Et il disparut laissant place à un gouffre dont on ne percevait pas la fin. Et avant que quiconque est pu faire un geste, Maël poussa Lockhart qui s'était penché pour voir et s'en attendre que les Gryffondors réagissent, se laissa tomber dans le trou en envoyant un sonore :

- Je passe en premier ! Enfin, en second si vous comptez Lockhart


	33. A nous deux, Roi des Serpents

Salut à tous !

Désolé pour le retard qui n'en ai pas vraiment un... Aussi je regardais une série en même temps... _Brothers and Sisters_ ... Trés bonne série d'ailleurs !

Merci pour vos reviews… Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais en ce moment je ne blablate plus beaucoup. En faite, j'ai des problèmes familiaux, alors plus le courage de plaisanter. Mais écrire me détend, alors je me lâche dedans.

Et pour tout avouer, ma fiction dépend beaucoup de ce que je vis. Même si on ne dirait pas comme ça, il n'est pas rare que certaines répliques de Maël soient des répliques que j'ai moi-même dites, ou entendues.

Voilà, donc, je continue avec un chapitre sur « the big combat final » avec le basilic. Et si j'arrive à terminer l'aventure dans ce chapitre-ci, la troisième année sera le prochain chapitre, et dans le suivant débutera la quatrième année, et qui dit quatrième année dit romance !

Précision : _Italique _= fourchelangue

En espérant que ma fiction vous plaise encore.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Alors, Maël retrouvant sa froideur légendaire, son visage reprenant un masque de parfaite indifférence se positionna devant le lavabo. Ses doigts caressèrent la gravure en forme de serpents, et les Gryffondors autant que leur professeur frissonnèrent. _

_- Ouvre-toi _

_Le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche. Et il disparut laissant place à un gouffre dont on ne percevait pas la fin. Et avant que quiconque est pu faire un geste, Maël poussa Lockhart qui s'était penché pour voir et s'en attendre que les Gryffondors réagissent, se laissa tomber dans le trou en envoyant un sonore :_

_- Je passe en premier ! Enfin, en second si vous comptez Lockhart _

**Chapitre 32 **

Quand Maël toucha le sol, il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Il commençait vraiment à rouiller. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se relever que déjà Ron, suivi de peu par Evan, atterir dans des couinements de douleur sur le sol. Le professeur et ses élèves se relevèrent et commencèrent à marcher dans les boyaux sombres qui composaient l'accès à la fameuse chambre des secrets.

- On est sous le lac, non ? Constata Ron en observant les parois couvertes de vases.

- Bien joué, Sherlock ! Se moqua Maël.

- Sherlock ?

- Inculte… Marmonna dans sa barbe Maël

- Fait tout noir… Lança Evan.

- La magie nous permet par un moyen quelconque mais que Nicolas pourrait surement vous expliquer de créer de la lumière à l'aide d'une formule dite magique. Alors si par hasard quelqu'un désirait ne pas marcher dans le noir, il lui suffirait de prononcer, si évidemment il était doté d'un minimum de puissance sorcière, la formule _Lumos._

- Ou comment parler pour ne rien dire… Ironisa Evan en lançant toute de même la formule.

- Je vous préviens. Le monstre de cette chambre est un basilic. Si vous le regardez dans les yeux, vous mourrez. Compris ?

- Mais on ne va pas se balader les yeux fermés ! Contra Ron.

- Idiot. Au moindre mouvement vous fermez les yeux. C'est simple, non ?

- 5/5 chef ! S'écria Ron.

- Ah ! Un être qui a une parcelle de culture. Le félicita Maël.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, sans se rendre compte que Lockhart fulminait et observait Ron qui tenait sa baguette cassée de façon assez détendue…

- Il y a quelque chose la bas ! Paniqua Evan.

Tous les regards se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la direction indiquée par le jeune Potter.

- C'est sa peau. Enonça Maël

- Sa peau ? S'étonna Ron

- Mais oui, imbécile, tous les serpents muent. C'est évident.

- Avez-vous vu la taille de ce truc ? Frissonna Evan

- Tout comme toi, il me semble. Répliqua Maël

Mais avant que le garçon est pu prononcer un mot, Lockhart se jeta sur le rouquin et se saisit de la baguette en piteuse état qu'il pointa vers les enfants.

- L'aventure se termine ici, les amis, s'exclama-t-il. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez tragiquement perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos souvenirs.

Et alors que les deux Gryffondors paniquaient et bredouillaient des explications sans queue ni tête, Maël déclara :

- Adieu… Vous allez me manquer petits souvenirs.

Et c'est avec une mine perplexe mais décidée que l'honorable plus si honorable professeur de défense contre les forces du mal lança :

- _Oubliettes !_

C'est alors que la baguette explosa avec la force d'une petite bombe. Maël, en parfait Serpentard ne chercha pas à aider ses camarades, mais opta plutôt pour une fuite, il dérapa sur la peau de serpent, tout en se couvrant le visage pour échapper aux énormes morceaux de roc qui se détachaient du plafond et s'écrasaient sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Bientôt, il se retrouva seul face à un mur de d'éboulis.

- Hum… Les Gryffons ? Lockhart ? Lança-t-il

- On est là ! Répondit la voix étouffée de Ron, derrière l'amas de rocs.

- Ron… L'autre idiot … Il divague… Coupa Evan.

- Bon, je crois que vous n'êtes pas du bon côté du mur. Alors, Ron la vie de ta sœur est entre mes mains. Stressant, non ?

- Ramène-la moi s'il te plait… Supplia le rouquin depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

- Cio les amis ! Envoya Maël d'un ton sarcastique en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans un boyau tout en se chuchotant :

- Tous les chemins mènent à Rome…

Continuant sa route, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver face à face avec une porte orné de deux majestueux serpents.

- C'est le moment ou jamais de faire preuve d'un peu de courage. Tout ça pour ces maudits Gryffondors… Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je sauve une vie. Parce que je ne suis pas comme Stephen ou Grausam. Non, j'apporte la lumière là où sont les ténèbres… Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que les phrases de Victoire sont ridicules… Se parla-t-il à lui-même pour se donner du courage.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et susurra d'une voix rauque qui aurait charmé Draco :

- Ouvrez.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre.

Maël s'avança en songeant que la protection de cette célèbre chambre des secrets n'était pas vraiment impressionnante.

Il se trouva face à une salle blanche, avec au centre une sculpture des plus grandiloquentes.

- Et bien dit donc, le Salazar, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

- Effectivement. Vint confirmer une voix douce.

Maël se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme dans les seize ans, de grande taille, les cheveux noirs. Ses contours étaient étrangement flous comme si Maël l'avait regardé à travers une fenêtre aux vitres givrées.

- Enchanté. Maël Snape. Se présenta poliment Maël.

- Tom Jedusor. Renvoya le jeune homme.

- Ah ! J'ai entendu parler de vous et votre brillant passage à Poudlard… Mais pas que tout ceci ne m'intéresse pas mais n'auriez-vous pas vu une jeune rouquine de 10/11 ans ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres parfaites de Tom et d'un geste gracieux il désigna un corps recouvert de l'uniforme de Poudlard.

- Elle est morte ? Questionna Maël sans faire le moindre mouvement vers la jeune fille, car il n'était pas idiot. Si ce Tom était là en ayant l'air si jeune, ce n'était pas par hasard. Et s'il n'était pas entrain d'essayer de réanimer la petite fille, c'était qu'il n'était pas là en chevalier sauveur. Pour Maël, il était plus qu'évident que l'apparition n'était pas vivante et encore moins gentil.

- Non. Elle est encore vivante… mais tout juste.

- Vous êtes un fantôme ? Demanda alors Maël.

- Disons plutôt un souvenir. Répondit Jedusor d'une voix paisible. Conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime.

Il pointa l'index vers les orteils géants de la statue. Un petit livre noir était ouvert sur le sol.

- Magie noir, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu es intelligent. Mais un détail m'échappe, ce n'est pas toi que je voulais faire venir ici. J'ai parler avec Evan Potter à travers ce journal. Je pensais qu'il viendrait.

- Alors vous aviez tort. Répliqua Maël. Et maintenant, si vous permettez je vais prendre congé.

Sur ces derniers mots, Maël se dirigea vers la jeune fille qu'il s'efforça de soulever, n'y arrivant pas il voulut poser son épée à terre pour avoir de meilleurs prises mais les entrainements de Stephen refirent surface et il se souvint à temps de ne jamais lâché son arme. Cependant Stephen était un moldu. Et c'est la baguette de Maël qui se retrouva à terre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il réussit à faire glisser Ginny sur son dos et se releva pour quitter la chambre en ignorant le souvenir. Mais il se trouva face à Jedusor tenant deux baguettes en main dont la sienne.

Maël comprit trop tard les intentions de Jedusor quand il entendit l'homme sifflait en fourchelangue :

- _Viens à moi_

Et c'est sous les yeux paniqués de Maël qui avait honte de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant que l'énorme basilic sortit de la sculpture. Mais le monstre ne fit pas un geste.

- Dans ma grande bonté, et même si j'ignore qui tu es, je t'expliquais comment et pourquoi tu vas mourir.

- C'est trop gentil… Je vous assure qu'il ne faut pas. Lança sarcastiquement Maël oubliant temporairement sa position.

- Tu dois de demander si Ginny est l'héritier des Serpentards ? En faite, je le suis. Et Ginny n'est qu'un intermédiaire. Depuis que je suis petit j'ai toujours eu le temps de séduire les gens dont j'avais besoin.

- Autant pour toi …

- Tout a commencé par le journal intime que tu vois là bas. Continua Tom en ignorant les sarcasmes de Maël. Ginny y a écrit toutes ses confessions et je n'ai eu aucun mal à manipuler cette pauvre enfant. Je lui ai fait tuer les coqs. Ecrire avec leur sang les menaces. Et quand elle a commencé à s'en rendre compte, il était trop tard. Elle a voulu en parler à ses frères. Mais je l'ai capturée et amenée ici…

- Hum…

- Et si tu meurs aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de cette idiote sans cervelle.

- Ravie de mourir pour une femme…

- Quel Don Juan tu fais… pour un gamin.

- En même temps, je me contente des deux côtés. Répliqua Maël tout en cherchant intérieurement une solution pour s'enfuir d'ici.

Il reçut un regard surpris de Tom qui rit et lança :

- Petit gosse… Mon nom est TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR.

- Et ? Nargua Maël

- JE SUIS VOLDEMORT.

- Wow… La classe, Voldy, quel jeu de mot. A mon tour : Mon nom est MAEL KEIRAN SNAPE.

- Et ? Le nargua à son tour le redouté Lord Voldemort.

- Rien…

- Rien ?

- Pff… Tu crois que c'est facile de trouver une phrase en utilisant toutes les lettres de mon nom ? Je parie que tu as inventé ton surnom qu'on ne doit pas dire en fonction de ton nom, rien que pour faire ce petit effet !

Lord Voldemort regardait Maël avec étonnement et moquerie. Ce gamin n'était pas ordinaire, et il aurait fait un très bon mangemort s'il n'était pas dans le camp adversaire.

- Tu n'as pas peur du mage noir redouté ?

- Nan. Répondit Maël, alors qu'il tremblait intérieurement. Puisque vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un souvenir. Vous ne pouvez rien me faire. Ce que je dois craindre, c'est le basilic, pas vous !

Alors, dans un rictus cruel, Vous-Savez-Qui siffla au monstrueux serpent :

- _Tue le garçon. _

Alors l'énorme bête s'avança silencieusement vers Maël qui avec la panique d'un enfant de son âge lâcha Ginny et fit demi-tour. Mais au moment où Jedusor allait lancer un rire froid et inhumain une musique se fit entendre. Il regarda autour de lui : la chambre était déserte. La musique s'intensifia. C'était une mélodie étrange, effrayante, qui provoquait des frissons le long de l'échine.

La musique ne tarda pas à atteindre une telle intensité que Maël la sentait vibrer dans sa poitrine. Des flammes surgirent alors de nulle part et un oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, apparut. La musique était sienne, c'était son chant. Les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, brillaient d'une lueur dorée.

- Un oiseau ? S'exclama Jedusor. C'est ainsi que le grand Dumbledore protège ses élèves ?

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime vraiment pas, alors… Répondit Maël.

- Ce vieux sénile est ridicule !

- Entièrement d'accord avec vous, mais avouez que l'oiseau est joli.

- C'est un phénix. Dit Jedusor en se mettant à fixer l'oiseau dans les yeux.

- Oui. C'est Fumseck. L'oiseau de Dumbledore.

Maël l'avait rencontré l'an passé quand il s'était introduit dans le bureau de Dumby pour y emprunter quelques libres interdis.

- Et bien Revenons à nos affaires.

- Nos affaires ?

- Ta mort si tu préfères, comme c'est triste pour un héros, un Gryffondor, qui a voulu sauver la vie de cette pauvre idiote !

- Je suis un Serpentard ! Se récrira Maël, car quitte à mourir, il préférait ne pas être pris pour l'un de ces imbéciles.

- Je me disais aussi que tu étais un peu trop malin pour être un rouge et or. Ton sens de la répartie. Ta maîtrise de toi-même. Tout cela était trop parfait pour que tu sois l'un des leurs. Alors, dis-moi, petit Serpentard. Pourquoi veux-tu sauver la vie de cette fillette ? C'est ton amour secret ?

- Autant pour moi. Je préfère les personnes plus murs !

Jedusor songea alors qu'il était triste de devoir tuer un garçon à l'avenir, mais enjoignit le basilic à éliminer cet élément perturbateur. Une fois débarrassé de l'enfant, il l'enverrait à la surface, ce qui pousserait l'élu à venir chercher la petite rousse.

L'oiseau s'envola alors, et Maël eut un pincement au cœur. La présence d'un animal ne cherchant pas à lui enlever la vie le rassurer, mais il était peu probable qu'un phénix ait la moindre chance face au Roi des Serpents.

Maël recula. Le basilic s'avançait vers lui. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux. Il entendait le corps de la bête ramper sur le sol poussiéreux. Les paupières toujours closes. Maël courut à l'aveuglette en suivant le mur, les mains tendus devant lui. Il entendit un éclat de rire froid. Jedusor s'amusait de son malheur.

Il y eut alors un sifflement sonore au dessus la tête du jeune garçon qui crut alors que sa dernière heure arrivait.

Maël, remerciant le ciel que personne ne puisse le voir, avança en trébuchant, essayant de s'éloigner du basilic. Mais, il était bien trop lent et ne voyant rien perdait de son efficacité. Il avait été entrainé à combattre dans le noir. Et c'est en tenant bien fermement son épée dans sa main qu'il fit face à l'énorme monstre tout en songeant qu'il était dommage de mourir si jeune, il y avait plein de choses qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire. Brandissant sa lame devant lui, il sentit le serpent reculer. Il entrouvrit très légèrement les paupières et vit Fumseck voletant autour de la tête du basilic qui essayait de l'attraper, claquant ses mâchoires hérissées de longs crochets fins et tranchants comme des sabres.

Soudain, le phénix plongea, son long bec d'or disparut et une cascade sang noir déversa sur le sol. La queue du serpent s'agita furieusement, manquant Maël de peu, et avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de fermer les yeux, la créature se retourna verse lui. Maël se retrouva à fixer les deux yeux globuleux. Crevés. Fumseck avait crevés les yeux du monstre ! Maël ne put s'en empêcher et sauta sur place à la manière de William en chantonnant comme César :

- C'est qui le meilleur ? C'est qui le meilleur ?

Le basilic, les yeux ruisselants de sang, laissa échapper un long sifflement de douleur, et essaya de mordre le phénix.

- _Non !_ Hurla Jedusor. _Laisse l'oiseau ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens son odeur ! Tue-le !_

Le serpent aveugle, vacilla, désorienté mais toujours mortel. Et soudain, la grande gueule s'ouvrit au dessus de Maël. La créature plongea à l'aveuglette. Maël fit un bond sur le côté tenant son épée plus fermement. Le basilic repartit à l'assaut, ne laissant pas le temps au jeune garçon de reprendre son souffle. Et cette fois, il visa juste. Maël enfonça sa lame dans l'immense gueule hérissé de crochets luisants, aussi effilés que son épée, des crochets mortels, prêt à le transpercer…. Maël poussa sa lame jusqu'à la garde, transperçant le palais du monstre, c'est alors qu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traversait le bras, juste au dessus du coude. Un des longes crocs venimeux de l'animal était profondément enfoncé dans sa chair. Le basilic s'effondra au sol laissant Maël avec un de ses crochets dans le bras.

Maël se laissa tomber au sol. Il empoigna le crochet, et d'un coup sec le retira de son bras, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop tard. Une douleur brûlante se diffusait dans son corps.

Un éclat rouge l'aveugla un instant, puis il reconnut Fumseck à qui il murmura :

- Au moins, le vieux fou aura servit à quelque chose….

Il se releva, tenant son épée dans une main, et le crochet dans l'autre. Et sans raison particulière, il enfonça sauvagement le croc dans le journal intime. C'était un geste vengeur, car Maël savait qu'il allait mourir à cause de ce maudit journal. Il fut très surpris quand un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant se fit entendre et qu'un flot d'encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons et ruissela sur ses mains. Jedusor se tordait de douleur devant ses yeux, agitant vainement les bras, criant de toutes ses dernières forces puis disparu. La baguette de Maël que l'homme tenait dans ses mains tomba au sol, l'unique bruit qui se fit entendre dans la pièce avant que l'enfant ne s'effondre au sol.

Alors que Maël se sentait si fatigué et s'abandonnait dans l'inconscience, une voix fluette retentit :

- Maël Snape ?

- Ouais… Répondit-il faiblement.

- Je suis Ginny…

La voix était secouée de sanglots, mais soudain elle sembla voir quelque chose car elle s'écria :

- Tu as tué le basilic… Je voulais prévenir Evan, c'est le Survivant, l'élu… Mais je n'ai pas pu… Je ne pouvais pas … Comment as-tu fait pour tuer cette chose ? Mais tout ça c'est à cause du journal… C'est ma faute… Merlin tout puissant, je vais être renvoyée… Mais, Maël tu vas bien ?

Le garçon sentit alors une petite main entourer son bras. Et il répondit bravement :

- Ouais…Ginny. Calme-toi. Sors de la chambre. Tu trouveras Ron, Evan et Lockhart. Dis-leur de s'accrocher au phénix. Il vous emmènera hors de la chambre.

- Et … toi ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Moi ? Sourit Maël en se relevant. Je reste ici encore un peu. Je veux visiter.

Lui lançant un regard inquiet, Ginny s'apprêta à négocier quand elle reçut un regard noir et glacial de la part de Maël. Made in Snape. Elle frissonna et courut hors de la salle, et n'aperçut pas Maël qui s'effondrait au sol de nouveau.

La rouquine courut dans les boyaux et finit par entendre des voix.

- Ron ? Evan ? Professeur ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix remplie de sanglots.

- Ginny ! S'écrièrent deux voix.

La petite fille tomba en larme dans les bras de son frère, lui racontant tout. Quand elle eut finit, Evan demanda :

- Et Maël ?

- Il a dit qu'il restait …

- Hein ?

- Il voulait … euh … visiter.

- Visiter ? Ce gars est fou.

- Ron, tu sais je crois qu'il était blessé. Protesta Ginny.

- Je vais le chercher ! S'écria alors Evan.

Maël était étendu sur le sol, songeant à tout ce qu'il allait manquer quand il sentit la tête de Fumseck se posait sur sa blessure. Il percevait de l'eau sur son bras quand il entendit un voix s'élevait :

- Maël ?

- Cet animal est trop bête, il n'a pas suivi la fille. Chuchota Maël avec ses dernières forces.

- Maël ! S'exclama Evan en apercevant le garçon qui ne bougeait plus que les lèves.

- Evan… J'aurais préféré mourir dans les bras d'une belle femme… ou d'un beau gosse au moins… A la limite de Ron, pourquoi toi ?

- Tu es sur que tu vas mourir ? Parce que pour des derniers mots, c'est du gaspillage ! Et tu sembles plutôt en forme.

- C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Maël en se relevant, puis il regarda autour de lui et vit le phénix.

- Les larmes de phénix ! S'écria de nouveau Maël. Elles guérissent tous les venins.

- Tant mieux ! S'écria Evan, intérieurement fou de joie que l'autre garçon ne meure pas. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'aurait souhaité sa mort pour rien au monde.

Mais déjà, Maël s'avançait hors de la chambre, Evan sur ses pas. Ils arrivèrent là où les Weasley et Lockhart attendait. L'homme semblait complètement ailleurs.

- Il a perdu la mémoire. Expliqua Ron. Le sortilège d'Amnésie a marché à l'envers. Il ne sait plus du tout qui il est, ni où il est, ni qui nous sommes.

- Bonjour. Le coupa Lockhart. Drôle d'endroit, n'est ce pas ? C'est ici que vous habitez ?

- Non. Pas vraiment. En revanche, peut être que ce sera votre future maison si vous n'arrêtez pas de sourire ! Répliqua Maël.

- Comment on remonte ? Interrogea Evan.

- Le phénix va encore nous aider. Cet animal a une force phénoménale. Il nous suffit de nous accrocher à sa queue, et il nous remontera. Lança Ron qui avait écoutait Hermione en parler.

- Ok. Bon, je vous préviens, les Gryffons. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici avec vous reste ici.

Et sans laisser le temps de répondre, il agrippa la main queue de Fumseck d'une main et se saisit de la main de Lockhart de l'autre. Lockhart qui tenait Ginny semblant essayer de la consoler. Alors, comprenant ses intentions, Ginny prit la main de Ron qui tenait lui-même celle d'Evan. Et le phénix s'envola emportant avec lui tous les enfants.

Ils atterrirent plus ou moins gracieusement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et Evan une fois remit sur pied questionna nerveusement :

- Où on va maintenant ?

Ron jetait des regards inquiets à sa sœur toujours en larme et répondit :

- Chez McGonagall puisque le directeur n'est pas là.

Les Gryffondors, trainant le professeur de DCFM derrière eux se dirigèrent vers le bureau quand Lockhart demanda :

- Où est passé ce joli garçon aux yeux verts ?


	34. Quand les parents se crêpent le chignon

Bonjour !

Merci à toutes les gentils reviews…

Pas grande chose à dire… Ah, si je continue la signification des prénoms même si ça intéresse personne !

Donc, Petit truc qui ne sert à rien (et qui à changer de titre entre deux) :

Severus: Exigeant

Kathie: Pure

Sirius : Seigneur

Draco : Grand Serpent, ou bien sûr Dragon.

Blaise: Qui bégaie, qui balbutie (Pauvre Blaise !)

Théodore: Don de dieu

Evan: Bonne nouvelle

Ronald: Qui gouverne avec sagesse. (On t croit !)

Hermione: Soldat

James : Protéger

Lily : Noble et doux.

Pour les prénoms des personnages inventés par mes soins… La signification compte beaucoup ! Et souvent, ceux sont des prénoms de mes frères et sœurs !

Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas trouvé la signification du prénom Pansy… Donc, si vous savez, ça m'intéresse !

Je me tais….

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Ils atterrirent plus ou moins gracieusement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et Evan une fois remit sur pied questionna nerveusement :_

_- Où on va maintenant ? _

_Ron jetait des regards inquiets à sa sœur toujours en larme et répondit :_

_- Chez McGonagall puisque le directeur n'est pas là. _

_Les Gryffondors, trainant le professeur de DCFM derrière eux se dirigèrent vers le bureau quand Lockhart demanda :_

_- Où est passé ce joli garçon aux yeux verts ?_

**Chapitre 33 **

Maël songeait qu'ils étaient bien gentils ces griffons, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir McGonagall, et encore moins de croiser James et Lily qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis sa petite crise lors du duel qu'il lui avait valu un respect nouveau. Il était toujours craint, mais plus perçu comme un être inhumain. Cela avait fait très plaisir à sa mère qui revoyait son petit bout de chou… Et il a été la victime des moqueries de ses frères sur sa phobie des plantes, le distraire avait semblé être leur principale occasion. Ce qui avait un peu énervé Maël même si ça partait d'une bonne attention, il ne pouvait pas laisser son regard s'égarer sans qu'un de ses frères n'apparaissent devant lui s'inquiétant de son humeur. Et Analissa le surveillait constamment à tel point qu'il avait lâché il y a deux ou trois semaines durant un repas :

- Tu tiens vraiment à assister à mon rendez-vous de ce soir ? Parce que avec lui, ça s'annonce… sauvage…

- Lui ? Qui ? S'était enquis sa jumelle sans se soucier des propos assez décalés dans la bouche d'un si jeune enfant.

- Ce soir sera une nuit de pure débauche entre moi et Hagrid…

A ces mots, le demi-géant s'était étouffé avec sa citrouille confite sous les regards réprobateurs de la directrice adjointe, et c'était sur un ton peu sur que Lockhart avait demandé :

- Les relations entre élèves et professeurs ne sont-elles pas interdites ?

Une phrase qui avait provoqué un sourire moqueur sur les lèves des Snape, et des regards las de la part du corps enseignant. Ce beau professeur n'avait pour lui _que_ la beauté…

Maël marchait, perdu dans ses pensées quand il se cogna sur quelqu'un, sans se soucier de qui il avait heurté il lança avec une mauvaise foi digne des Malfoy :

- Vous ne pourriez pas regarder où vous allez ?

Mais la personne répliqua :

- Par Merlin ! Pourquoi es-tu tout en sang ? Tu t'es battu ? Je le savais … Qui est ta victime ?

Sans relever la tête, Maël répliqua :

- Mme Potter…. Je crains de devoir vous annoncer que votre fils se trouve à l'instant même…

- Oh Mon Dieu… Le coupa Lily, tu as tabassé mon ange ?

- Dans le bureau du directeur, actuellement occupé par Mcgo si mes sources sont bonnes…

- Le professeur McGonagall, le reprit Lily.

- Mes plus humbles excuses…

Mais sans l'écouter, Lily l'attrapa par le col et se dirigea vers le bureau de la direction.

- Vous savez que je pourrais porter plainte … Les professeurs n'ont nullement le droit de brutaliser leurs élèves !

- Silence et avance…

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, car si je m'arrêtais je risquerais une chute…

- Et il serait si triste d'abimer ta face d'ange. Ironisa Lily.

- Je vous trouve bien sarcastique pour une prof qui a préféré changer de poste pour ne plus me cotoyer…

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Je commence à être fatigué de répéter à tout le monde que je me permets tout seul … Soupira Maël d'un ton faussement las.

- Mais tais-toi donc ! S'énerva Mme Potter.

- Vous n'êtes guère attentionnée… Je vous signale que je suis couvert de sang et de poussière !

- Et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons voir McGonagall.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était pour voir le petit Evan …

Ne répliquant pas, la mère de l'élu se contenta de lâcher le mot de passe à voix basse ce qui fit rire Maël :

- Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai besoin de ce ridicule mot de passe pour entrer ici ? En plus, je trouve que « Mimi petit Albus » est d'un ridicule impressionnant.

- Que … Comment ? Balbutia Lily

- La politesse n'est vraiment pas le fort des Potter. Soupira Maël et sans plus prêter d'attention à la mère étonné, il pénétra dans le bureau.

- Ah ! Lâcha Ron.

- B. Se moqua Maël, et il s'étonna intérieurement de sa phrase immature qu'il n'aurait en principe que renvoyé à l'un de ses frères… Enfin, surtout à César ou Alex.

- Vous voilà, Mr Snape. Les interrompit la directrice adjointe.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'ajouté quoi que ce soit, Maël se retrouva étouffé dans une étreinte maternelle. Mme Weasley en larme bredouillait un flot de remerciements ininterrompus sous les yeux horrifiés de Ron.

Quand il put enfin respirer, Maël lança un petit :

- De rien… Je sais que la famille compte plus que tout…

Le ton était tellement doux et innocent que Mme Wealsey le reprit dans ses bras, alors que la directrice des rouges et ors et la mère du survivant restaient bouches-bé, ce gosse était donc capable de gentillesse ?

Maël regretta à l'instant de s'être laissé aller, et c'est depuis les bras de Mme Weasley qu'il envoya à Lily Potter et son fils un regard méprisant du genre « Vous êtes tombés dans mon piège. Tout est calculé »

- Le sale gosse ! Hurla Lily.

- T'es qu'un pauvre débile. Approuva son fils.

- Lily, Evan ! Se fâcha Minerva, ce garçon a sauvé la vie de Ginny et se montre tout à fait correct !

- Il vous manipule ! S'expliqua Lily, mais quand le professeur de métamorphose jeta un regard à Maël celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans le cou grassouillet de Mme Weasley, et releva juste ses deux prunelles émeraudes scintillantes d'innocences.

- Je connais aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux Maël Snape que vous, Lily, et je peux vous assurer qu'il est en cet instant juste… sincère.

Le mot semblait hors de son contexte. Associer Maël et sincère paraissait hors norme…

- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent, jeune Snape. Reprit McGonagall ne s'occupant plus des Potter.

Mme Weasley qui avait entre temps relâchait le petit recommença à le remercier, et elle fut cette fois accompagné par son époux, Arthur, qui fixait néanmoins le garçon à la réputation si …sulfureuse avec suspicion. Des questions lui taraudaient l'esprit : Pourquoi cet enfant, dit froid, distant et insolent, avait sauvé sa fille ? Comment avait-il tué ce monstre ? Qu'avait-il vraiment vécu durant ses quelques heures ?

Comme pour répondre à sa dernière question, le professeur McGonagall questionna Maël :

- Nous avons les points de vu de ces jeunes gens, mais Maël … Il nous manque beaucoup d'éléments… Nous savons que la pauvre Ginny s'est fait manipuler par le souvenir du journal intime, que Ron et Evan ont volé à son secours… Mais qu'ils se sont retrouvés prisonniers derrière une barrière de roche… Et que vous avez continué seul votre route. Ginny ne peut nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, elle était inconsciente. Vous avez tué le Roi des Serpents, un basilic dont la réputation n'est plus à refaire. Comment ?

- C'est fort simple, j'ai pris mon épée et je lui ai transpercé le palais.

- Si simplement ? Les yeux fermés ?

- Fumseck, le phénix de Dumby, a crevé les yeux du serpent.

- Hum… Vous venez bien de résumer un exploit dans le monde sorcier en deux phrases ? S'étonna Arthur Weasley.

- Faut croire que oui.

- Mais…

Le brave homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kathie suivi de peu par son époux surgit dans le bureau. Et alors, que tous s'attendait à voir la mère fondre sur son fils et le serrer dans ses bras comme Mme Weasley l'avait fait auparavant, ils furent plus que surpris quand la bruit d'une claque retentit dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Et que la la mère lâcha d'un ton glacial, à peine reconnaissable tellement il été noué :

- Ne refaits jamais ça. Mais bonté de Merlin ! Tu ne vas pas bien ? On ne s'attaque pas à un basilic comme on s'attaque à Oscar !

La comparaison fit grimacer Severus qui hésitait entre prendre le partie de son fils ou… se taire pour ne pas risquer la colère de sa femme.

- Maël. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ce que tu es que tu es immortel. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as survécu a tellement plus que ce qu'un enfant peut supporter qu'il faut allait taquiner la mort d'encore plus près. Cela t'amuse ? C'est entièrement ta faute si j'ai des cheveux blancs, plus d'ongles, et des rides prématurément ! Tu payeras les soins !

- Maman… Répliqua calmement Maël. Tu aurais voulu que je laisse mourir cette enfant ?

- Cette enfant ? Cette enfant ? S'égosilla Kathie. Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que toi. Tu savais où se trouvait la chambre des secrets. Pourquoi diable n'as-tu prévenu personne ?

- Eh ! Se défendit le garçon. J'ai emmené Lockhart et des Gryffons !

- Les Gryffondors sont encore des enfants, tout comme toi… Et tu as vu dans quel état est ton professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Mais Maël, il t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps ! Ce n'est pas l'éducation que nous t'avons donné !

- Cela est sûr … Je pense que ça vient plutôt de mes gènes … Ce côté téméraire et impulsif… Vous ne pensez pas ? Répliqua Maël d'un ton cruel, et sur ces derniers mots il partit en claquant la porte.

C'en fut trop pour Severus qui s'écria :

- Kathie ! Ne balance pas des paroles sans réfléchir. C'est de toi qu'il tient ! Tu ne t'inquiètes même pas qu'il soit blessé ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Sev', tu ne comprends pas non plus ? Avec Maël, rien ne marche, il s'emmure dans le secret en faisant semblant que tout va bien ! Et toi, tu tombes dans son piège ? Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il est chamboulé ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il accepterait d'apprendre l'identité de ses géniteurs sans un mot, sans réagir comme il l'a fait ? Severus, es-tu aussi idiot ?

- Kathie ! Cela suffit maintenant. C'est autant mon fils que le mien. Ta petite crise s'arrête à l'instant.

- Que me reproches-tu Severus ? S'écria Kathie, les sanglots faisant trembler sa voix. Me reproches-tu de vouloir garder mon fils en vie ?

- Non ! Juste tes méthodes.

- Et les tiennes, sont-elles meilleurs ? Tu es juste là après coup… Tu ne prévois rien. Ou si tu prévois tout, mais tu ne sais que faire pour empêcher la tragédie de se dérouler. Tu es passif, Severus.

- Et toi ? S'exclama Severus en perdant totalement son sang froid sous les regards ébahis de McGonagall, des Potter et des Weasley.

- Quoi Moi ? Renvoya sa femme.

- Tu t'occupes des enfants quand ils sont petits ! Tu câlines les grands ? Mais tu n'abordes jamais des valeurs plus adultes avec eux !

- Je n'ai que des garçons ! Que veux-tu que je leur dise ? Comment se masturber ? Je fais tout ce qu'il faut avec Analissa dans ce domaine là !

- Je ne parle pas que de ça. As-tu vu la solitude de César depuis que Nicolas est parti ? T'es-tu rendu compte que Nicolas n'a pas envoyé une lettre depuis son départ ? Que William se frappe la tête contre les murs depuis qu'il n'arrive pas à aider psychologiquement ses patients ? Qu'Analissa et Maël ne dorment plus ensemble ?

- Evidemment que sais tout cela ! Et toi sais-tu qu'Oscar a appris ses premiers sorts ? Qu'Alex se fait un sang d'encre pour Maël ? Que Victor s'ennuie à mourir, à tel point qu'il est parti discuter avec Mr Binns !

- Avec Binns ? C'est un bien un Snape, lui … Lâcha Ron en tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui le faisant rougir comme une cerise confite.

- Kathie… Je te propose de continuer cette discussion autre part. Se reprit Severus.

- Avec plaisir, mon chéri. Répliqua Kathie avec la classe qui n'appartenait qu'aux aristocrates, et qu'elle avait tant vue sur le visage des Malfoy.

Et sur ces deux mots, les Snape quittèrent le bureau sans que personne ne réagissent…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Maël avait culpabilisé dès que les mots avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Et comme chaque fois qu'il regrettait quelque chose, il n'avait envie de ne voir qu'une personne. Sirius et Remus. Bon, d'accord, cela faisait deux… Mais pour lui ils ne formaient qu'un ensemble parfait. Raison contre Sentiments. Réflexion contre Impulsion. Sagesse contre Folie. Douceur contre Emportement. Remus et Sirius.

Mais à cette heure là, les deux hommes devaient être en cours, tout comme James, sinon il paraissait évidement que le papa-poule aurait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Maël se dirigea vers l'appartement des deux hommes et entra à l'aide d'un simple _Alohmora _félicitant intérieurement la sécurité que Lupin avait du mettre en place en matin alors qu'il n'était pas encore bien réveillé pendant que Sirius lui tournait autour…

Maël vint s'installer dans le grand lit des deux hommes tout en songeant que quand il serait grand il en voudrait un semblable où l'on pouvait faire diverses roulades sans jamais tomber, et sans s'en rendre compte il était déjà endormi.

Quand les propriétaires rentrèrent chez eux, ils ne furent même pas surpris de voir le garçon roulé en boule dans leur lit. Ils avaient entendu parler de la dispute de ses parents. Ils furent par contre beaucoup plus surpris de trouver tous les autres Snape dispersés de part et d'autres du garçonnet. Leur lit ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Maël était au centre, ses cheveux toujours en bataille. A son côté droit accroché à lui comme une étoile de mer se tenait César dont les lunettes se trouvaient sur le nez d'Oscar qui était allongé lui-même dans un petit coin sur William qui suçait le pouce de Bob avec un air béat sur le visage. On retrouvait sans mal Victor à moitié étouffé dans la chevelure de sa sœur qui avait trouvé en Alexander un très bon oreiller…

Les deux compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue plus que chaotique de la famille Snape.

- Comment ils arrivent à dormir dans ces positions ? Questionna Sirius.

- Aucune idée… Répondit Remus.

- Et on dort où, nous ? Questionna encore Sirius

- Aucune idée… Répondit de nouveau Remus.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'allongeait sur un coin du lit encore disponible, vite imité par Remus qui voyait déjà le peu de place restant disparaître sous son Siri.

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain par des coups à la porte. Grognant, César essaya de se dépêtrer de l'amassement d'enfant et de retrouver ses lunettes. Et c'est à moitié-endormi qu'il alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec Blaise. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans un silence parfait. Et retentit soudain :

- Ti amo… Ti amo … Ti … amo … (1)

Se retournant, et sans chercher à savoir qui était le coupable, il propulsa le malheureux à l'autre bout de la pièce faisant éclater de rire Sirius ce qui réveilla les rares enfants Snape qui ne l'étaient pas encore tandis qu'Alexander, le malheureux chanteur, se relevait de son coin où l'avait propulsé son frère ainé.

- Excusez-moi. Lança Blaise. Mais je suis envoyé ici par Dumbledore qui demande à tous les élèves de se réunir dans la grande salle. Il a une annonce à faire.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait passer un message comme McGonagall.

- Il l'a fait. Mais vous ne l'avez apparemment pas entendu… Se moqua Blaise, et il va s'en dire que votre absence passe difficilement inaperçue.

- Il faut qu'on s'habille ! S'exclama Analissa.

- On est habillé, andouille. Bredouilla Will pas encore réveillé.

- Oui, mais comme hier ! Maman va hurler si elle voit ça !

- Par Merlin, tu as raison ! Approuva Alex en enlevant sa chemise et en la passant à Maël qui déboutonnait son pantalon à son tour, alors que chaque Snape se déshabillait sous les yeux étonnés de Remus, Sirius, et Blaise.

10 minutes plus tard, tous avaient changé de vêtements, et Blaise à son plus grand désespoir avait été entrainé dans ce changement de tenue… Analissa qui était en robe avait pris une chemise d'un de ses frères qu'elle avait rentré dans un pantalon retroussé, alors que Maël avait coupé sans sentiment le pantalon trop court de Victor de façon à ce qu'il se transforme en en bermuda moulant et emprunté un T-shirt de Sirius où il y avait écrit devant un très beau : « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre… ou alors faites les deux, mariez-vous ! » qui fit beaucoup rire William.

Les Snape enfin prêts descendirent en compagnie des professeurs de duels et de Blaise qui maugréaient dans sa barbe inexistante contre « ces maudits Snape qui le forçaient à se balader en robe ! »

Car c'était bien Blaise qui avait hérité de la jolie robe rose pâle d'Analissa, et c'était lui qui longeait les murs malgré l'énorme couette dans laquelle il s'était enroulé.

Quand la troupe arriva enfin dans la grande salle, tous les regards se fixèrent sur Blaise et des éclats de rire retentirent de part et d'autres alors que le garçon rougissait de manière impressionnante.

- Silence ! Intervint Dumbledore.

- Mais oui… Mais oui… Dumby-chou, tu crois qu'on peut en aller dans le vif du sujet ou faut attendre que tu nous fasses ton petit discours sur la bravoure et tout et tout …

Le silence se fit, tout Poudlard avait beau connaître Maël, jamais le garçon n'avait été si insolent, allant jusqu'à tutoyer son directeur.

- 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. Répliqua Dumbledore.

Mais Severus intervint tout de suite avec son impartialité légendaire :

- 20 points en plus pour Serpentard, Analissa.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna quelqu'un.

- On vous demande si votre grand-mère se lave les fesses ? Répliqua César.

- Et personne n'enlève des points… Sinon, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Lâcha Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de James qui le fixait bizarrement.

Dumbledore reprit la parole, et fit un discours qui émut aux larmes Lily, mais fit soupirer de désespoir Maël alors que César se plaignait à qui voulait l'entendre de la mauvaise organisation du dîner : Pourquoi les plates n'étaient-ils pas servis avant que le directeur se mettent à parler ?

Et le déjeuner fut ponctué par l'arrivé des victimes du basilic. Hermione, en tête, s'approcha de Maël et déposa deux baisers sur ses joues alors qu'Alex se moquait :

- Quel mignon petit couple !

Aucun rire ne fusa, mis à part ceux des Snape. Se moquer de Maël était trop risqué… Et de l'autre côté de la table, Draco assis entre Crabe et Goyle fusillait avec soins la jeune Gryffondor. De quel droit cette jeune fille se permettait de toucher son Maël ?

Et trouvant que la brunette s'attardait trop, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'insulter la jeune fille sur un ton glacial, trainant, et très aristocrate :

- Eh, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu comptes nous montrer comment on fait des enfants ?

Rougissante, Hermione battit en retraite devant la férocité possessive du prince des Serpentards.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Malefoy, tu seras le parrain !

- Snape… Ta gentillesse te perdra…

- Ou m'apportera gloire et femmes… Ne serais-tu pas jaloux ?

- Jaloux des femmes ? Il me semble pourtant avoir clairement dit que mes préférences s'orientaient plutôt vers des personnes ayant des arguments plus … viriles.

Maël observa le blond d'un œil critique…

- C'est parce qu'aucune femme ne veut de toi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux et avec une moue compatissante qui fit s'étouffer Draco avec une classe toute aristocrate.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèves d'Alexander qui admirait le courage de son meilleur ami … Aimer Maël n'était vraiment pas chose facile !

Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées que la deuxième année à Poudlard se termina … laissant place à une troisième année qui aurait pu être calme et routinière s'il n'y avait pas eu …

A suivre …. !

(1)Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris … Cela fait référence à la chanson Ti Amo de Umberto Tozzi.


	35. Troisième année

Salut à tous !

Voilà … Vous vous apprêtez à lire la troisième année de Maël et de sa fratrie à Poudlard … Que c'est émouvant … Non, vraiment, c'est la première fois que je fais en résumé d'une année entière, alors dite-moi si c'est raté ou pas…

Sinon… Je dois travailler encore plus, alors il y aura normalement bien un chapitre par semaine, mais pas plus. Impossible.

J'ai tout de même atteint les 1.000 reviews, chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée … J'en suis si contente….Si vous saviez…. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me décrire fixant l'ordinateur d'un œil ébahie, ne parvenant pas à bouger, juste stupéfaite et sentant un sentiment d'allégresse monter en moi jusqu'à être prise d'une frénésie d'écriture… Non, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais dire ça … Merci… Mille Merci !

Réponse à Eden : Je m'étonne que tu ais lu jusque là pour me dire que tu lâchais, je te remercie tout de même de l'avoir fait et puis je suis moi-même très heureuse de l'assiduité de tes lecteurs même si pour toi ma fiction fait du surplace…

_**Petite information : **_

Remercions _Querty et Marjo76 _qui nous informent que Pansy vient du nom d'une fleur… La pensée ! J'ai poussé les recherches plus loin et peux vous dire que Pansy se traduit en français également par les termes péjoratifs de femmelette ou pédale selon les circonstances…

C'était parler pour ne rien dire, ou plutôt pour m'échauffer les doigts, parce qu'il fait froid et qu'ils sont tout congelés.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- C'est parce qu'aucune femme ne veut de toi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux et avec une moue compatissante qui fit s'étouffer Draco avec une classe toute aristocrate._

_Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèves d'Alexander qui admirait le courage de son meilleur ami … Aimer Maël n'était vraiment pas chose facile !_

_Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées que la deuxième année à Poudlard se termina … laissant place à une troisième année qui aurait pu être calme et routinière s'il n'y avait pas eu … _

**Chapitre 34**

Effectivement, la troisième année de Maël à Poudlard aurait pu être calme, tranquille, comme les deux précédentes…

William qui avait maintenant 23 ans partit pour la Roumanie. Une étrange idée qui choqua sa famille pendant plus d'une semaine. Mais William restant William, il fit ses adieux à sa famille avec un grand sourire, tenant Bob dans une main et sa valise dans l'autre. Il avait décroché un poste de médicomage dans ce petit où ces hommes se faisaient rares. Il était quasiment sûr de bien gagner sa vie tout en aidant des millions de personnes. S'il avait pu obtenir ce travail, c'était grâce à sa volonté de fer, et à Mme Pomfresh qui bien qu'elle se soit moquée de lui durant ses deux années de stage avait écrit sur son rapport qu'il était un apprenti « Sage, volontaire, gentil, serviable, et très doué, qu'il savait faire la part des choses, ne mélangeant pas travail et vie personnel. Un futur médicomage qui sera surement extrêmement demandé ». Tous ces mots émurent le grand gaillard, mais il préféra tirer la langue à sa famille et partir en courant vers son portauloin, oubliant que l'outil était programmé pour une heure bien précise, et c'est donc devant une famille qui rivalisait entre eux de sourire moqueur qu'il retourna en tenant dans sa bouche la sucette qui devait lui servir de portauloin… Mais l'ainé des Snape finit bien par quitter sa famille. Et quelques mois plus tard, une beuglante éclata lors du petit déjeuner des Snape et une fois de plus devant toute l'école faisant grommeler Severus qui trouvait ses enfants trop, exhibitionnistes. Mais ce fut bien la voix grave de William qui spécialement pour l'occasion partait dans les aigus qui résonna à travers toute la pièce hurlant un très choquant : « Je suis gay ! ». A savoir que dans la beuglante étaient glissées des confettis qui explosèrent à la figure d'un Severus plus pâle que la mort alors que tous le reste de la fratrie marmonnait des « On le savait déjà, espèce de veracasse pollué du cerveau »

Nicolas fit aussi un acte que personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse faire…. La grande salle dinait. Quelques insultes fusaient entre Draco et Maël sous les regards las d'Analissa et Alexander. La nourriture volait entre Victor et Oscar. César essayait tant bien que mal de rafistoler ses lunettes sans l'aide la magie parce qu'il « fallait savoir faire face à n'importe quel situation » pour reprendre ses mots… Un dîner tranquille et habituel en somme. Mais alors que Victor et Oscar se disputait le dernier éclair au chocolat, et que Draco lorgnait sur Maël entrain de se lécher les doigts pour enlever toute trace montrant qu'il avait dérobé le dessert de César, Nicolas fit une entrer pour le moins fracassante. C'est-à-dire qu'il rentra dans une pauvre seconde année qui essayait de quitter la grande salle, le reflexe du jeune homme fut d'envoyer valser à l'aide d'un informulé la jeune demoiselle à l'autre bout de la salle. Levant enfin les yeux de son livre, car Nicolas avait accomplit tout cela sans quitter la page qu'il était entrain de lire, le second Snape salua sa famille :

-Jour'

- Mais Nicolas ! S'exclama sa mère. Tu es en vacances ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Me suis fait virer…

- Langage. Le réprimanda son père avant de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Quoi ?

Et c'est ainsi que toute l'école apprit que Nicolas s'était fait renvoyé de la prestigieuse école qui formait les plus grands de ce monde à cause de…

- De quoi ? S'étouffa encore son père, qui n'avait jamais autant perdu ses manières.

- C'est parce que je ne suivais pas en cours… Au départ du moins. Mais comme je répondais juste à toutes les questions, et ne faisait aucune faute, écrivait des rédactions dignes de plus grands… Et puis, je m'ennuyais tellement qu'à la fin, j'ai commencé à répondre aux profs, à leur dire là où ils avaient faux. Et ils n'ont pas aimé. J'ai reçu le doux sobriquet de « P'tit rebelle et insolent » ou parfois de « Génie qui s'ignore » … Et au final, l'école a décidé que je n'avais nullement besoin de suivre l'enseignement qu'elle dispensait. Et je me suis fait virer… Le motif officiel étant : « Comportement nuisible à l'apprentissage de ses camarades ». Et j'ai 19 ans ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils nous prennent pour des primaires ! Ou des collégiens à la limite ! C'est ridicule.

C'est ainsi que Nicolas fit son grand retour. Et il prit une chambre dans l'appartement de Severus et Kathie, mais il louait également des chambres un peu partout dans le monde, faisant un beau sourire aux propriétaires, et ne payant que moitié-prix… Nicolas voyageait sans argent, et les parents Snape ne lui versait pas un sous car il fallait selon eux qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller seul. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il faisait mais il avait toujours de l'argent, et aucun Snape ne doutait des ressources de Nicolas, le génie. Mais parallèlement à tout cela, il commença à écrire et aucun membre de sa famille n'avait le droit de lire ses manuscrits bien que de nombreuses tentatives eurent lieu… Il décrocha sans que l'on sache vraiment comment un contrat avec une grande maison d'édition et publia quelques recueils de poème qui eurent un énorme succès chez les philosophes de ce monde. Mais Nicolas fut également le premier des Snape à présenter à sa famille une petite amie officielle. Elle portait le doux nom d'Anne-Claire, et était calme, sympathique, souriante. Leur relation dura la moitié de l'année, mais Nicolas finit par la quitter, parce que c'était « ennuyant au pas possible », mais la rupture se fit d'un commun accord, la jeune fille ne pouvant supporter « cette famille de fous » … Malgré cette séparation, ils restèrent amis, et échangèrent des messages… Anne-Claire était en réalité la petite sœur de l'éditrice de Nicolas, et avait de bons conseils pour que le livre du Snape soit une réussite. Mais cette relation entraina de nombreux changements au sein de la famille Snape. César multiplia les conquêtes sans qu'aucune n'atteigne le stade de petite amie, toutes ses compagnes d'un mois ou deux… Alex eut aussi deux ou trois aventures… Mais il ne sortait qu'avec des femmes mariées s'attirant les foudres de ses parents et le surnom de « prince des débauches » … Ce qui poussa Draco à demander à son meilleur ami s'il n'était pas un gay qui s'ignore … Ce qui à son tour fit qu'Alex s'essaya à l'homosexualité… sans y prendre vraiment goût… Les Snape dépassaient l'étape de « petits farceurs » pour mûrir … dans le mauvais sens dirent les mauvaises langues.

Mais César malgré qu'il accumule les filles mûrit réellement, tout en restant tête en l'air, impulsif, et bagarreur. Il apprit à ne pas taper les jeunes filles, et se contenait de les ignorer. Seul progrès notable dans son âge mental. Se moqua Nicolas. Le véritable changement qui eut lieu chez César est que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se fit des amis. Des vrais. Car il avait eu nombre d'amis, mais ne s'était jamais attaché à aucun. Persuadé que l'entente entre les maisons était impossible, ils n'avait pas cherché à se lier avec d'autres maisons… Mais cette année changea sa façon de voir les choses… Il se créa une bande composé de Pousouffles, de Serdaigles, de Serpentards, et même de Gryffondors… Et César recommença à sourire comme avant bien que l'importance qu'il accordait à sa famille resta toujours aussi grande.

Mais cette année était aussi la dernière que César passa à Poudlard, il eut ses ASPICS avec le succès habituel qu'il avait dans les études. Pas une mention au dessus de l'Effort Exceptionnel, mais seulement trois Pitoyables et deux Désolants. Son diplôme en poche, César reçut une offre qu'il accepta. Et devint le batteur d'une célèbre équipe de Quidditch. Enfin, le futur batteur de l'équipe, étant encore trop jeune pour être recruté officiellement … Il fallait avoir plus de 21 ans pour pouvoir jouer des matchs, mais l'idée était là … Tout semblait sourire à César, mais ses frères comme Analissa se questionnaient sur le pourquoi des multiples conquêtes de leur frère. Pas une fille dans sa vie, et d'un seul coup, une avalanche ?

Alexander… C'est bien lui qui provoqua la crise cardiaque qui faillit terrasser le célèbre maître des potions, apprendre qu'il s'amusait à prendre pour amante des femmes mariées mit le sang-froid du père a rude épreuve. Kathie ne fit aucun commentaire, mais dans ses regards on sentait la deception que lui causait son fils qui ne semblait n'éprouver aucun sentiment quand il quittait une femme pour qu'elle rejoigne son pauvre époux… et même ses enfants. Mais Alexander refusait de parler à ses parents de cela… Ce n'était pas leurs affaires. En revanche il ne pouvait pas refuser de répondre aux questions de Draco, enfin, il avait bien essayé mais un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, et dans ce domaine il fallait avouer que Draco était le meilleur des Malfoy, mais bien sûr Lucius n'était pas au courant… Draco obtint donc des réponses :

- C'est parce que… toutes les filles de mon âge m'ennuient. Elles sont si futiles. Ne s'occupent que de leurs fringues…Se plaignit Alex

- Langage… dirait Parain. Se moqua Draco, mais crois-tu que ces femmes soit réellement plus intéressantes que celle de nos âge qui ont quand même 15 ans.

- Elles ne sont pas, c'est juste le fait qu'elle soit déjà prises… mais que je réussisse les avoir comme même.

- Mais tu ne t'attaches pas à elle ? Je te signale que tu ais resté au moins 4 mois avec cette Melissa.

- Si. Comme toi, non ? Tu sors avec ce Pousouffle, Cédric Diggory, tu en es amoureux ?

- Non… Bien sûr que non… Mais je l'aime bien.

- Tu vas lui faire du mal. Dit sagement Alex.

- Je te retourne la critique.

- Mais moi, je n'aime personne …

- Il a déjà 13 ans … Murmura Draco sans écouter son ami, c'est à cette âge là que j'ai eu ma première copine.

- Trop jeune. Laisse-lui encore un an. Objecta Alex qui avait du mal à voir son petit frère grandir. Et si tu sors avec lui, je ne veux strictement aucun détail… C'est mon frère !

- Pas si… Contra Draco. Quand.

- Pas un Malfoy pour rien toi.

Alexander et Draco eurent leurs BUSES sans la moindre difficulté. Deux premiers de leur année avec une bonne avance. La vie privée des deux jeunes hommes avaient beau être un peu chaotique, leur vie « publique » ne reflétait qu'intelligence, sagesse, et arrogance. Enfin, arrogance pour Draco, et insolence pour Alexander.

A côté d'eux, Maël semblait aller plutôt bien. Son année se déroula dans le calme, du moins le calme de Maël, et malgré son insolence incessante, la nouvelle enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal s'attacha à lui et sa famille, et Maël lui rendit bien, la considérant un peu comme une sœur ainée. La jeune demoiselle s'appelait … Nymphadora Tonks.

En tant que professeur, ses compétences étaient moyennes, maladroites pour pas deux, elle n'en restait pas moins une des aurors les plus puissantes de son temps. Mais les disputes entre elle et Maël étaient devenues légendaires. La répartie de Tonks menant la vie dur au château de Poudlard qui avait par deux fois tremblait de parte et d'autres, causant de nombreuses frayeur. Mais à l'instar de Sirius et Remus, la jeune fille entra dans la si fermée famille Snape.

Analissa, tout particulièrement devint extrêmement proche de cette Métamorphomage.

La famille Snape et Tonks devinrent très proche, la jeune femme ayant tout à fait le profil pour faire parti de cette tribu de sauvages…

La troisième année des Snape à Poudlard fut également marqué par l'entrée de Victor à Poudlard… Le jeune surdoué des maths ne tarda pas à faire ses preuves dans de nombreuses matières mais voua une allergie sans fin pour les soins aux créatures magiques, trouvant cela aussi inutile qu'embarrassant, tout comme Maël préférait éviter les plantes…

Le petit garçon se vit répartir comme le reste de sa famille et sans plus de surprise à Serpentard, mais comme pour chacun des Snape, cette étape ne se fit pas sans difficulté… Assis sur le tabouret, Victor observait la grande salle. Quand le professeur MacGonagall déposa le choixpeau magique sur sa tête, plus personne ne vit la dite tête. On entendit juste un petit :

- Vous pourriez au moins le mettre à la taille des élèves

- Il l'est, p'tit génie… Je me demande comment autant de trucs peuvent tenir dans une si petite tête. Répliqua Maël.

- Mr Snape, silence je vous prie. Intervint MacGonagall alros que les regards des nouveaux élèves se faisaient étonnés, il n'était écrit nulle part que les élèves de Poudlard répondaient ainsi et se permettaient tout…

- Mais je n'ai pas parlé ! S'exclama César, qui entamait à cette époque cette année sa dernière année à Poudlard.

- Je ne vous parlais pas, Mr Snape.

- Ah bon ? Rétorqua Maël.

- Mais si, je vous parlais à vous ! S'écria MacGonagall qui voyait déjà la migraine arriver.

- Mais je croyais que non. Reprit César.

- Je ne parle pas à César Snape ! S'époumona le professeur de métamorphose.

- D'accord, madame, mais ne criez pas trop, ce n'est pas bon à votre âge. Répliqua Maël d'un ton faussement inquiet.

- Mr Snape. Reprit plus calmement la vieille femme, pourriez-vous vous taire et laisser la répartition se dérouler normalement.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! S'étonna à son tour Alex.

La très sévère directrice des rouges et ors commençaient à rivaliser avec la couleur dominante de sa maison.

- Je ne vous parle pas, Alexander !

- Oh. Pardon. S'excusa le jeune homme d'un ton si doux qu'il fit culpabiliser l'honorable dame.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit-elle plus doucement.

- Comme c'est touchant. Il essaie de vous mettre dans son lit… Mais, Alex, tu devrais savoir que cette personne n'est surement pas mariée… Enfin, peut être que Dumby accepterait de l'épouser quand il se soule avec ses bonbons aux citrons…

- Silence ! Maintenant ! Rugit le directeur causant la frayeur de tous les nouveaux arrivants, car malgré ce qu'en pense les Snape, Dumbledore était un sorcier très puissant, et assez effrayant par moment…

- Vous faites plus de bruit que nous. Ne se démonta pas Maël. Mais je vais me taire… Afin de voir un jour la tête de Victor ressortir de sous ce choixpeau magique incompétent.

- SERPENTARD ! Beugla alors la brave relique

- Il transpire ce sale truc… Bougonna Victor en jetant le dit truc par terre sans aucun ménagement provoquant des cris horrifiés et forçant MacGonagall à épousseter avec sa robe le vieil objet.

Victor se retrouva donc à Serpentard comme le reste de sa famille, alors que Kathie soupirait en se demandant pourquoi aucun de ses enfants n'avaient hérité de sa sagesse toute Serdaigle…

Oscar quant à lui s'ennuya beaucoup durant toute l'année, et se lia d'amitié avec Peeves pour passer le temps, ce qui fut pour l'ensemble de Poudlard une des nouvelles les plus terrifiantes de son existences, surtout quand certains des frères venaient aider les deux farceurs dans le dur tâche qui consistait à causer le plus de dégâts possibles…

Cette année aurait donc été une année des plus normal et calme si… il n'y avait pas eu un fait qui ébranla tout les fondements des Snape et força nombre d'entre eux à se réfugier dans les appartements de Sirius et Rémus, ou dans celui de Tonks…

Car cette année, Kathie et Severus se séparèrent….

Quand ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à leurs enfants, aucun ne soupçonnait une telle trahison. Et se fut complètement chamboulé qu'ils vinrent envahir le domaine des leurs professeurs de duels…

- Vous ont-ils donné des explications ? Questionna Remus.

- Ils… Ils … ne se supportent plus. Ils ne s'aiment plus, et ils disent que leurs disputes incessantes ne nous apporteront rien de bon… Ils ne s'aiment plus. Bredouilla Alexander avachi dans un fauteuil, Oscar blotti sur ses genoux.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire ! S'énerva Sirius. Quand on a autant d'enfant, qu'on les aime comme ils vous aiment, on ne se sépare pas ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est complètement irresponsable ! Pourquoi ont-ils eu des enfants si c'est pour faire cela ?

- Sirius. L''apaisa son compagnon, ils ont surement leurs raisons…

- Aucune raison n'est bonne !

- Sirius, tu enfonces le clou là… Maugréa Maël qui tenait Analissa dans ses bras alors qu'elle fixait le vide.

- Désolé… Répondit piteusement l'homme ne baissant la tête.

- Nous aussi… nous aussi… Lâcha César à moitié à côté de la plaque.

C'est ainsi que se finit la troisième année des Snape à Poudlard. William apprit la nouvelle mais ne revint pas pour autant, ayant besoin de calme pour réfléchir et éviter de finir en prison pour meurtre sur ses parents… Nicolas revint d'un de ses voyages et pour la première fois de leur vie, ses frères et sœur virent le si calme jeune homme s'énervait… Mais rien n'y fit, et il devint claire pour tous que les deux parents ne semblaient plus s'aimer. César partit donc travailler dans son équipe de Quidditch le cœur lourd, alors que les enfants encore restant à Poudlard s'habituaient tant bien que mal à cette nouvelle situation…

**Fin de la troisième année.**

**Alors, je résume en gros pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout compris : **

Kathie et Severus : Ils se sont séparés.

William : Il travaille en Roumanie et a 23 ans

Nicolas : Il a été renvoyé de son école et voyage à travers le monde en écrivant des romans, poèmes et autres. Il a 19 ans et a eu une petite amie avec laquelle il a fini par rompre.

César : Cette année est la dernière qu'il passa à Poudlard. Il enchaine les conquêtes et est en pahse de devenir le batteur d'une célèbre équipe de Quidditch (travail). Il vit encore chez ses parents mais s'absente de temps en temps pour son futur métier..

Alexander : Il a 15 ans, en cinquième année à Poudlard. Il est sorti avec deux, trois femmes mariées provoquant la colère de ses parents.

Maël : Comme les autres années. Insolent et disant avec ceux qu'il ne connait pas. Il commence à s'intéresser à l'amour

Analissa : Calme et manipulatrice. Elle passe tranquillement une année scolaire, et comme son frère commence à s'intéresser à l'amour.

Victor : Il rentre en premier année à Poudlard, Serpentard.

Oscar : Il devient ami avec Peeves et fait de nombreuses bêtises.

Draco : Il devint de plus en plus jaloux depuis que Maël commence à vouloir sortir avec des gens. Il soutient beaucoup Alexander qu'il a un peu de mal à comprendre.

Les Snape rencontrent Tonks qui devient très poche d'eux, et ils la considèrent un peu comme une grande sœur.

Bonus : 

Evan et sa famille vivent tranquillement leur vie, et le gosse pourri gâté le reste encore, si ce n'est qu'il le devient encore plus !

Ron et sa famille vouent une reconnaissance sans borne aux Snape, et mais les mésententes entre Ron et Maël ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant. Ginny tombe amoureuse de Maël, son sauveur.

Hermione devint plus proche d'Analissa et Pansy… Une amitié profonde se créer.

**C'est tout pour la troisième année des Snape ! **

**Je vous demande aussi pour l'équipe dans laquelle joue César. Son nom…. Proposez vos idées (imaginaires ou pas !)… J'en retiendrais quelques unes puis vous ferez un sondage pour savoir laquelle vous préférez ! **

**Ps : Je suis un peu avance… Mais désirez-vous voir la septième année de Maël quand il pourchasse les Horcruxes ? Ou je peux faire un saut dans le temps. Finir l'histoire à la sixième année puis mettre un épilogue.**


	36. Demeure des Snape

Salut à tous ! (En ce moment, j'ai toujours la même façon de dire bonjour… Manque d'inspiration, je vous dis !)

Merci pour les reviews !

La troisième année ne vous a pas trop déçue… ? J'espère vraiment que non. Sinon, je commence la quatrième année ce qui annonce le début des romances, je vous préviens cela s'annonce drôlement compliqué …

En tout cas c'est sûr que j'ai été méchante de séparer Kathie et Severus, mais les histoires où la petite famille vit parfaitement dans le meilleur des mondes (Voldy-chou tue tout le monde mais je m'en fiche … Tra lala !) J'ai décidé de mettre quelque chose de plus proche de la réalité. Le divorce est une réalité et c'est un thème très peu abordé dans les fictions parce que trop présent je pense … Mais je change un peu… M'enfin, j'essaie ! J'espère tout de même que vous n'en êtes pas trop dégoutés… Je précise qu'il n'ait pas dit que la rupture est définitive, nous parlons ici de séparation, pas de divorce... Je n'arrive pas à déchirer des familles à ce poing je trouve cela horrible... Enfin dans le cas des Snape.

Petit message à une amie : Kenaëlle... Est-ce que tu lis cette fiction ? Fais moi signe si c'est le cas ! S'il te plait !

J'ai comme l'impression que ce chapitre ne sert à rien si ce n'est à poser le décor et à introduire la suite… Mais bon… Le chapitre suivant sera plus intéressant ! Bah oui, dans le suivant ils reviennent à Poudlard pour une autre année, la dernière de Draco et Alex au passage… Mais c'est aussi la coupe de feu ! Bon je me tais …

Sincèrement,(je le suis toujours)

Lord La Folle

Ps : (On peut mettre des Ps en introduction ?) On se demande pourquoi j'ai signé… Je m'en vais d'accord…

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_C'était la troisième année, si vous voulez le résumer, juste le chapitre précédent en bas de page… C'est un résumé du résumé… Parce que j'avoue que tout cela n'est pas très net … _

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 35 **

Severus était assis face à Sirius et Remus, les deux hommes le fixaient avec gravité… Les discussions entre ces trois amis n'avaient pas cessé le couple essayant en vain de comprendre les motivations de leur ami… Et ils avaient beau se faire compréhensifs, on sentait bien que le geste de Severus les laissaient aussi perplexe que déçu. L'homme pouvait-il s'être tromper à ce poing sur la personne avec qui il désirait faire sa vie, non, sur la personne avait qui il _avait fait_ sa vie. 8 enfants livraient à eux-mêmes… Kathie qui avait quitté l'appartement de Poudlard pour se réfugier chez ses parents ne parlait plus du tout avec son mari. Aucune séparation officielle, mais l'aura de cette menace se faisait de plus en plus présente. Les trois hommes étaient en ce moment même dans le manoir des Snape. C'était les vacances… Et les enfants Snape les passaient avec leur père. Faute de place dans la maison de ses grands-parents, mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient préféré venir ici, ils aimaient leur mère mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des Serpentard, et vivre entassés les uns sur les autres n'était pas l'idée la plus merveilleuse de l'année … Et beaucoup des Snape avaient de plus en plus besoin d'intimité…

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on reste avec toi ? S'enquit Remus.

- Oui. Répondit le maître des potions en vacances. La rentrée est demain. J'ai juste besoin de votre aide pour aller au chemin de Traverse et mettre ces garnements dans le Poudlard Expres…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sirius ! Je ne peux pas gérer 8 enfants seuls… J'ai déjà demandé à Tonks mais elle passe ses vacances avec sa mère. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle annule à cause de mes problèmes bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire. Alors, vous êtes mes amis, non ?

- Ouaip ! Approuva Sirius.

- On va t'aider. Finit Remus en souriant tout en se demandant une fois encore comme l'on pouvait se rendre compte après avoir eu 8 ans et plusieurs dizaines d'année de mariage que l'on s'était trompé de personne…

Alors Severus se leva et déclara d'un ton fatidique :

- Je vais vous faire visiter.

- Heu… Chuchota Sirius… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela n'est pas une très bonne idée ?

Mais déjà le maître de maison s'avançait faisant tournoyer une cape qu'il avait revêtu au dessus d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche qu'il le rendait particulièrement beau. Ses cheveux lui tombant aux épaules étaient fins, propres et d'un noir brillant, ses yeux noirs brillaient de façon assez sensuelles, sa bouche lisse, son front délicat. Plus que jamais le père Snape reflétait la grâce et la félinité.

- Où sont tes enfants, Sev' ? Demanda Remus qui depuis le début de leur conversation s'était étonné du calme régnant dans le manoir…

- Surement dans leur chambre. Et la pièce où nous étions, le petit salon, a reçu nombre de sorts pour que leur satané boucan ne s'entende pas ! Répondit Sev'

- Voilà…Reprit Severus après une courte pause en s'arrêtant devant une porte. C'est la chambre d'Oscar. Et toutes les autres portes dans ce couloir sont les chambres des enfants.

- On peut entrer ? Demanda Sirius curieux.

- A tes risques et périls… Bougonna son ami trop faiblement pour que celui-ci l'entende.

Et Sirius poussa le porte fit un pas en avant et… disparut !

- Siri ! S'exclama son compagnon.

- Glblbl … Répondit le dit Siri en remontant à la surface, s'ébrouant et cherchant de l'aire alors que Severus était pliait de rire, très fière de son petit effet car il savait pertinemment comment était la chambre de son plus jeune garçon.

- Il y a une inondation ! S'écria Siri à peine sorti de l'eau. Il va sauver Oscar.

Et déjà le brave Gryffondor s'apprêtait à plonger au secours du petit garçon mais Severus l'attrapa avant qu'il ne décide une fois de plus de dire bonjour aux poissons…

- C'est normal. C'est sa chambre… Oscar a une fascination étrange pour la mer… Les animaux qui la peuplent… Et comme ils avaient le choix de leur chambre, il a choisi que la sienne serait la mer… Et tu vois cette île là-bas ? C'est son lit. Cette autre par là bas ? C'est sa zone de jeu. Il y en a aussi une pour les devoirs, une pour les vêtements…

- Wow… Répondit Sirius alors que Remus observait avec diligence la chambre immense dont on ne voyait pas le bout.

- Euh… Commença Remus se sentant un peu idiot … Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se perde dans sa chambre ?

Un éclat de dire lui répondit surprenant encore l'homme, bien qu'il soit ami avec Severus depuis 3 ans, il s'étonnait toujours du véritable caractère de l'homme si bien caché qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse seulement sourire…

- Les _Accio_ existent pour ça… Et la chambre n'est pas si grande, il s'agit juste d'un sort pour faire plus réelle.

- Et comment on accède aux îles ?

- _Accio _bateau ! S'écria le père et un petit bateau apparut.

-Impressionnant…

- Il y a aussi des radeaux si vous préférez vivre en aventurier ! Sourit Severus.

A peine eut-il finit ses mots qu'une petite voix retentit :

- Papa ? C'est toi qui a prit mon bateau ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Oscar, je vais juste visiter vos chambres à Sirius et Remus.

- Siri, Mumus ! S'exclama Oscar qui sauta de la barque où il se trouvait, lâchant au passage sa rame pour atterrir dans les bras des deux hommes.

- Tu as une très jolie chambre… Commenta Sirius en souriant !

- Merci… Tu veux aller sur une de mes îles, il y a des singes dans les palmiers ! Ou plonger sous l'eau, je viens de découvrir un nid d'éponge !

- Oscar, il faut que je finisse la visite, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Nan… Moi, je reste jouer ! Et puis, je veux pas voir la chambre de César, elle est trop moche, et cette de Nicolas, elle fait peur !

Les deux invités qui allaient passer toutes leurs vacances ici s'entreregardèrent suspicieusement… Dans quoi cette famille de fous logeait-elle donc ?

- Continuons alors ! Dit Severus alors qu'Oscar se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, déposait un baiser papillon sur le nez de son père et sautait dans son radeau.

- Que c'est mignon … Se moqua Siri qui était en vérité très ému par cette scène…et un peu jaloux. Il avait toujours voulu des enfants, et pour l'instant Remus n'en désirait pas au grand damne de son compagnon.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius ne vit pas la porte vers laquelle Severus le dirigeait et se cogna brutalement dessus provoquant l'ouverture de cette dernière et dévoilant…

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? S'exclama Remus avec adoration

- Le chambre de Nicolas. Répliqua Severus d'un ton désespéré.

Devant eux se trouvait non pas une chambre mais une bibliothèque. Les immenses murs couverts de bibliothèques ne semblaient pas voir de fin… Un unique lit baldaquin trônait au centre avec une fourrure comme couette. Un bureau dans un coin à côté d'une cheminée comblait un peu l'immense espace vide… Et au sol, des livres, des boules de papier, des crayons, des plumes, des encriers et des coussins…. Un petit pan de mur n'était pas caché derrière une bibliothèque mais Nicolas paraissait s'en servir comme d'un tableau géant, dessinant, schématisant, écrivant dessus sans plus y faire attention…

L'ambiance était assez pesante, comme si les intrus allaient se retrouver pendus par les pieds dans les prochaines secondes…

Claquant la porte, Severus et ses amis reculèrent sans échanger un mot. La chambre semblait bien abritait un génie vivant dans son monde sans que personne ne puisse y entrer et que les rares personnes essayant soient mise hors combat immédiatement.

- Tu crois qu'il me laisserait lui empruntait quelques livres ? Risqua Remus.

- Bien sûr… Sourit de manière assez sadique l'honorable père qu'était Severus.

- C'est la chambre de qui, celle-ci ? Questionna Siri quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte.

- Victor.

Ouvrant la dite porte, ils se retrouvèrent enseveli sous une pile de boule de papier.

- Victor, grogna Severus, je t'ai déjà dit que mettre les papiers à la poubelle !

- Désolé papa.

Le petit garçon était assis dans un pouf, un carnet dans les mains gribouillant on ne sait trop quoi dessus comme un possédé. Autour de lui se trouvait une chambre relativement normale. Un lit double bleu foncé, un bureau brun clair, des murs classiques dans les teintes bleus nuits si ce n'est que au centre de la pièce se trouvait une reconstitution du système solaire d'une taille impressionnante… C'est d'ailleurs sur une de ses planètes, Uranus peut être Songea Remus, que se trouvait le pouf sur lequel était perché Victor, ressemblant à un maître dans son temple.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Sirius.

- C'est incroyable ! Répondit Victor sans cesser d'écrire, je suis sur le point de comprendre enfin comment Euclide trouva le nombre d'or …

- Ah … Se contenta de répliquer Sirius en reculant prudemment. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser à tes recherches…

Et la porte claqua de nouveau …

- Sevy, tu sais que tes enfants sont plutôt suspects ? On dirait un peu des fous … Sans vouloir te vexer évidement …

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire… Songea Severus. Mais je te garantis que les médicomages ont dit qu'ils étaient tout à fait censés…

- C'est celle d'Analissa, non ? Les coupa Remus en se plantant devant une porte rose.

- Non… Grimaça Severus… Celle de William !

- Restez à l'extérieur. Prévint encore Severus.

- Pourquoi ? On risque de se noyer ?

- Plus ou moins… Murmura Severus en tirant sur la poignée et divulguant ainsi une chambre où le sol n'était pas visible…

- Des coussins ?

- Oui. Le sol n'est qu'un immense coussin sur lequel se trouve pleins de peluches. Expliqua Severus.

- Pourquoi les murs sont-ils couverts de poster de jeune hommes à moitié nus ?

- Will est gay, vous ne saviez pas ?

Les regards suspicieux que reçus en retour le maître des potions en vacances répondirent mieux que des mots …

- Et bien maintenant, vous savez ! Sourit Severus.

- N'empêche que sa chambre a l'air très conformable… Il n'y a pas de lit ? Questionna Sirius avec un air envieux faisant peur à Remus qui se voyait déjà vivre dans une « maison-lit » pour satisfaire son amant.

- Non, des couettes, il dort un peu n'importe où…

Ils refermèrent la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre de César où la première chose qui étonnait était les murs d'un orange agressif… les symboles anarchies, les « 666 », les photos, les canettes de bière, les chaines, et têtes de morts étant peint à la main sur ces murs dans des couloirs aussi durs… Dans un coin, un énorme pouf noir où il était écrit en rouge bavant : « Allez tous vous faire ! ». A côté un matelas à même le sol qui servait de lit si on n'en coryait la couette trainant à moitié dessus et l'oreiller dans les environs. On voyait également une énorme chaine stéréo avec des enceintes impressionnantes, et en plus des tags au sol, des posters de femmes à moitié nus, et du désordre royal, un lustre en cristal brillant de snobisme…

- Il fait sa crise d'adolescence ?

- Je te signale qu'il a tout de même bientôt 18 ans ! Contra Remus.

- Peut être… Mais comme vous pouvez le constatez César est assez immature…

- Au moins lui, tu es sûr qu'il est hétéro… Commenta Sirius en se blottissant dans les bras de Remus.

- Et où est-il exactement … N'est-il pas censé passer ses vacances ici ? Continua Remus.

- Si… Il est parti en ville, surement une conquête de plus… Se moqua Severus en refermant la porte.

Ils visitèrent ainsi la chambre d'Analissa, un domaine de princesse à la plus grande surprise des deux hommes… Des robes de princesses, des meubles datant de la renaissance, une harpe, des tableaux, des dorures. Un univers d'une autre époque.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent dans la chambre d'Alexander qui écrivait une lettre. Sa propriété, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la chambre du garçon qui était en fait un jardin avec kiosque au centre, endroit où il dormait... Mais le plus étonnant était les photos, des photos de femmes d'âges murs. 3 photos exactement. Ses trois aventures dont il avait brisé le cœur sans pitié, elles étaient prêtes à divorcer pour lui, avait déjà informé leur mari sur ses conseils, et il les avait laissé tomber sans une once de compassion. Le si gentil, le si compréhensif Alexander était donc un briseur de cœur sans foi ni loi… Le choque avait été grand, la déception aussi… mais les Snape se supportaient, s'encourageaient, s'entraidaient, se soutenaient toujours quoi qu'il arrive même si certains choix pouvaient contrarier et rester incompréhensible. La chambre d'Alex ressemblait à un jardin, un petit coin de paradis où chacun pouvait vivre, c'était assez étonnant car dans ce jardin se trouvait un lustre, un bureau et quelques livres… Ils s'en allèrent sans échanger un mot jusqu'à…

- Hum… Alexander fait sa crise à sa manière, non ?

- Je pense qu'il est amoureux… Avoua Severus, et plus précisément que la fille lui a dit non.

- Je vois… Dit Sirius qui ne voyait rien du tout.

- Ce qu'il cherche à faire… Expliqua Remus en posant une main sur le bras de son Siri, c'est montrer à la fille qu'elle a eu tort, qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut.

- Oui, peu de gens le savent, mais l'ego d'Alexander est monumentale… Bon peut être pas autant que mon filleul qui se serait venger avec son argent, mais d'une façon un peu moins directe.

- Et la chambre de Maël ? Intervint Sirius

- Ah oui… C'est celle-ci.

Ils poussèrent une porte et ne virent rien. Une pièce vide.

- Euh… Commença Sirius.

- Bonjour. Papa, tu nous as pourtant toujours dit de frapper avant d'entrer… Tu pourrais tomber sur des choses compromettantes.

- Salut Maël ! Chantonna Sirius ignorant le ton réfrigérant avec une pointe de sarcasme du petit garçon.

- Bonjour. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Severus a imploré notre aide …

- Je vois…

- Et pourquoi ta chambre est vide ?

- Elle ne l'ait pas… C'est juste qu'elle n'est visible que pour certaine personne.

- Et qui ?

- Pas pour toi en tout cas !

- Sev', tu la vois, toi ?

- Non…

- Analissa la voit ?

- Non

- Oscar la voit ?

- Non… Personne jusqu'à maintenant ne la voit. Coupa Severus alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à citer tous les enfants Snape.

- Qui faut-il être pour pouvoir la voir ?

- Moi. Répliqua ironiquement Maël. Et peut être qu'il n'y a rien a voir en réalité… Peut être que depuis le début je vous mène par le bout du nez !

Les regards qu'échangèrent les trois hommes valurent tous les discours. Ils ne savaient plus quoi ou qui croire…

- Il est temps de passer à table il me semble. Interrompit Remus après avoir regardé l'heure

Alors, écoutant le conseil, Severus claqua des doigts, un elfe de maison apparut et obéissant aux ordres partit préparer le dîner en distribuant des ordres à ses confrères. Alors Severus lança un _Sonorus_ et s'écria :

- A TABLE !

Aucune réaction ne se fit entendre… Sirius et Remus souriaient en descendant les marches jusqu'à qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait la salle à manger. Heureusement, ils furent réorienter par un elfe de maison et trouvèrent les Snape attablaient entamant déjà leur entrée.

- Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Vous n'êtes pas sorti de votre chambre !

- Escaliers de secours… Même si c'est gamin on a tous des toboggans qui mènent la salle à manger… Sinon, on se cognait dans les escaliers ! Et ça terminait en bagarre.

- Je vous en prie… Installez-vous… Les invita Severus qui semblait de plus en plus poli depuis sa rupture.

- Merci… Bougonna Sirius qui voulait essayer le toboggan.

- De rien, beau brun. Répliqua César qui reçut un coup d'œil mécontent de la part de Remus mais déjà Maël enchainait :

- César, Oh César… Comment peux-tu ainsi me trahir ? Moi qui pour toi briserai sans foi ni loi, un monde, un roi… Ne peux-tu donc t'attendrir ? Pour toi je donnerai ma vie, pour toi je te rendrais l'envie…L'envie de quoi me diras-tu ? L'envie pourquoi chuchoteras-tu ? L'envie de Moi… Comme quoi tout est possible, comme quoi tout est risible…

- Mais qu'est ce que ce truc ?

- Du théâtre très cher !

- Débilité… Maugréa César

- Ta petite serait jalouse ! Se moqua Analissa.

- Tu connais sa petite amie, non ? Non ? Ouais… moi non plus. Mais tu en connais au moins une ?

- Maël, tu es cruel !

- Sans un élément de cruauté à la base de tout spectacle, le théâtre n'est pas possible. (1)

- Tordant, Maël.

- Mais de rien… Je profite des derniers jours de vacances car demain c'est la rentrée … Et demain, mon exil recommence… Loin des yeux Loin du cœur… Jamais plus je ne Te reverrais…. Oh mon Unique Amour… Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes… Plus rien n'a plus d'importance… (2)

- Maël, mais bon sang tais-toi… Et passe-moi la tarte à la citrouille. Coupa Alexander en grognant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un cœur qu'il faut me détruire sans une once de compassion…

- Maël… Menaça Severus ne voulant pas ramener le sujet sur table.

Mais c'était trop tard et avant que quiconque puisse réagir, Alexander s'était levé et sous les yeux ébahis de tous il envoya son poing dans la figure de Maël qui se retrouva expulsé de sa chaise. La garçon qui avait maintenant 14 ans se releva avec une grâce qui n'annonçait rien de bon, et d'un ton réfrigérant lâcha :

- Viendrais-tu de me _frapper_, Alexander ?

- Je t'interdis de me juger, tu entends… Tu crois que tu étais comment toi il y a pas si longtemps, tu as fugué, et brisait le cœur de maman et papa… Et tu te permets de me juger. Toi qui quand tu es rentré ne leur a pas adressé un mot.

- Tu ressors ça, lâche… Si tu dois aller chercher des évenements si lointain c'est que je n'ai plus rien fait de compromettants…

- N'importe quoi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu attaques le Survivant et ses parents sans raison… Peut être es-tu jaloux ? Tu voudrais faire parti de ta vraie famille ?

Alors à la surprise de tous, Maël éclata de rire, mais pas un rire sincère et joyeux, c'était amer, de la moquerie à l'état pur, et les yeux émeraudes qui recommençaient tout doucement à pétiller devinrent un néant qui fit frissonner César.

- Tu es si … pathétique, Alex. Tellement pathétique… Tu fréquentes trop Draco …

- N'insulte pas Draco ! Beugla Alex

- C'est donc ça, tu es amoureux de Draco et lui ne t'aime pas, que c'est triste … J'aurais presque _pitié_ de toi, mon lionceau sauvage.

- Lionceau sauvage ?

- N'es-tu pas un petit rebelle ? Si amusant, et tu te crois intéressant… Que cherches-tu à faire ? Attirer l'attention sur toi ? C'est fait, soit heureux, petit rebelle.

- C'est moi le rebelle ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Jamais, je n'oserais pas… Répliqua Maël avec ironie.

- Tu sais quoi, Maël. Tu m'as bien défoulé… La prochaine fois que je serais en colère je me défoulerais sur toi…

A la fin de cette phrase, Maël disparut et la famille Snape et leurs amis se retrouvèrent face au Faucheur…

- Un défouloir, dis-tu ?

Le ton était si glacial, distant, et l'indifférence perlait à chacune inspiration. Les cheveux sombres de Maël commencèrent à volter autour de sa tête, un vent léger se leva. La magie encerclait le jeune homme. Et pourtant pas de poings serrés, juste un calme olympien…

Alexander recula prudemment alors que Severus sortait sa baguette et lançait des _protego _informulés sur ses enfants, ses amis et ses meubles…

- Alex chéri… Je vais te donner un conseil.

- Je ne veux pas te tes conseils ! Se reprit Alex en relevant la tête avec courage.

Un éclat de rire froid lui répondit. Le jeune homme avait bientôt 17 ans mais il trembla de la tête au pied en entendant le son, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes. Alors Severus intervint :

- Alex, cela suffit…

- C'est Maël qui a commencé !

- Tu es l'ainé, tu ne dois pas te laisser embarquer dans tout ça…Et ta réaction était excessive. Tes mots étaient inutilement dur.

- Mais non, Severus, Intervint Maël utilisant le prénom de son père et montrant par cette parole combien il était loin de la réalité. Alex est juste pathétique. Il se dit Snape… mais il n'est bon qu'à jouer les putes… ou à être Malfoy à la limite…

- Ne mêle pas Draco à ça !

- Il suffit. Maël calme toi, tu vas faire exploser la maison. Alex ne réponds plus. Et tous les deux excusez-vous l'un à l'autre.

- Tu sais quoi, papa ? Répondit Alex. ..

- Oh… Que de vulgarité, on dirait presque César…

- Maël ça suffit. Alex tu seras puni.

- Par toi ? Tu es incapable de garder ta femme ! Tu n'es qu'un faible …

- Oh… J'ai compris… Chuchota Analissa.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Alex. Je sais pourquoi tu ne sors qu'avec des femmes mariés. C'est à cause de Papa et maman… ! Tu as compris combien il était facile de briser un couple, et tu en cherches un qui soit vraiment solide ! Tu es si touchant…

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas ça…. Siffla Alex en rougissant.

- Tout ça pour ça… Ricana Maël. Alex, j'accepte tes excuses. Et papa…

- Oui ? Interrogea Severus un peu inquiet car la magie de Maël illuminait toujours la pièce.

- De la part d'Alex.

Et une rafale de vent propulsa Severus à l'autre bout de la salle,

- Pour avoir était incapable de garder ta femme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… On t'aime toujours. C'est maman qui t'a quitté après tout… Parce que tu ne l'aimais pas nous a-t-elle dit… C'est triste, non ? De se séparer alors que vous avez eu autant d'enfant et que le plus jeune a à peine 8 ans… Mais c'est la vie…

Alors Severus tomba à terre, et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, et d'une voix douce il chuchota :

- Je suis désolé… Si vous saviez combien je m'en veux… Mais vous 8, je vous aimerais toujours… Toujours…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Analissa en accourant, émue par la tristesse de son père.

- Désolé… J'ai eu tort. Je vous promets que je ne briserais plus jamais de couple… marié en tout cas ! S'excusa Alex.

- Pardon… Reprit César à son tour. Tu fais tes chois, papa, nous n'avons pas à te juger.

- Oui… Même si je suis triste, je t'aime plus que jamais ! Désolé d'avoir été méchant. Dit à son tour Oscar.

- Navrée … Continua Analissa, on ne voulait pas te faire de la peine.

- Oui, pardon… Finit Victor.

- Ouais… Tout plein d'excuses … Que c'est touchant ! Ironisa Maël sans s'excuser. Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais me faire pardonner. Je suis Maël Snape et je ne fais jamais d'erreur, dont pas besoin d'excuses pour moi !

A la fin de sa tirade, un sourire fleurit sur toutes les lèvres. Leur famille ne serait plus jamais ce qu'elle avait été mais elle n'en restait pas moins une belle famille.

- Je crois que le déjeuner refroidit… Hésita Sirius.

- Alors, à table ! Chantonna César en recommençant à manger.

- Au fait papa … Commença Alex, je voudrais bien un éclair de feu… pour te faire pardonner !

(1)Citation d'Antonin Artaud

(2)Référence à la chanson du film _« Le train sifflera trois fois »_


	37. Retour à Poudlard

Salut !

Je ne cause pas trop, je remercie les reviewers, et ceux qui m'ajoutent en favori… Je remercie les reviewers (et Zou encore une fois !) et ceux qui me mettent en story alerte… Je remercie les reviewers (Ok je me tais…) et ceux qui me lisent !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Ouais… Tout plein d'excuses … Que c'est touchant ! Ironisa Maël sans s'excuser. Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais me faire pardonner. Je suis Maël Snape et je ne fais jamais d'erreur, dont pas besoin d'excuses pour moi ! _

_A la fin de sa tirade, un sourire fleurit sur toutes les lèvres. Leur famille ne serait plus jamais ce qu'elle avait été mais elle n'en restait pas moins une belle famille. _

_- Je crois que le déjeuner refroidit… Hésita Sirius._

_- Alors, à table ! Chantonna César en recommençant à manger._

_- Au fait papa … Commença Alex, je voudrais bien un éclair de feu… pour te faire pardonner ! _

**Chapitre 36 **

- Vous allez être en retard ! Il est 10h45, par Merlin, le train par à 11h …

- Oscar, tu as finis ta valise ?

- César, range cette batte de baseball, ce n'est pas l'heure.

- Où est passé Maël ?

- Victor, arrête d'écrire sur ton mur !

- Attache des cheveux, Analissa.

- Par pitié, Alex, arrête de chanter !

- Mais où est Maël ?

- Vos valises, les enfants !

Sirius, Remus et Severus étaient débordés… Le Poudlardexpress partait dans 15 minutes, et personne ne semblait prêt… Paniquant un peu, les trois hommes essayaient de réunir les bagages à envoyer avant le départ.

- J'ai trouvé la malle de Maël ! S'écria Alex tout en continuant à chantonner.

- Amène là, s'il te plait. Demanda Remus.

- Et je l'ai déjà trouvée, faut pas exagérer non plus !

- Alex, ramène la malle et tes fesses tout de suite ! Beugla Sirius.

- Même pas en rêve, je reste dans ce délicieux fauteuil

- _Accio Alexander_. _Accio Malle de Maël_. Lança Severus qui courait après Oscar, ce dernier ayant décidé de lui voler son shampoing

- Merci ! Répondit Sirius, soulagé.

Analissa, habillée d'un slim, et d'une large chemise appartenant à son père, était assise sur une valise, essayant de rivaliser avec la vitesse à résoudre un sudoku de Victor qui grisonnait plus vite que la lumière sous les yeux ébahis de Sirius. Alexander maugréait contre son père tortionnaire et indigne mais en restant sagement à l'endroit où le dit père l'avait déposé. César s'entrainait avec une batte de baseball qui remplaçait sa véritable batte de batteur confisquée après qu'Oscar est failli mourir dans d'atroces souffrances …

Remus quant à lui cherchait Maël, un affreux doute germant dans son esprit. Le gamin ne dormirait-il pas encore ? Le loup-garou accéléra, déjà 10h50… Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Maël, n'obtenant pas de réponse il entra et se figea. Le jeune homme était bien là. Il flottait dans le vide avec juste un bas de pyjama, il était roulait en boule et semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras…

- Par merlin, ses meubles invisibles vont me tuer… Maugréa Lupin. En s'approchant prudemment de l'endroit où Maël flottait qui semblait être son lit. Il heurta au passage nombre d'objets non identifié en espérant n'avoir rien abimé, il secoua Maël qui bougonna en se tourna disparaissant à moitié sous une couette invisible.

- En retard. Tu es en retard, Maël.

Le jeune homme daigna enfin s'éveiller en ronchonnant, et Remus ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier sur la beauté du jeune homme. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille d'un noir si profond ressemblant tant à ceux de James, les deux prunelles émeraudes si semblables à celles de Lily, mais ce visage si fin caractéristique de Severus, ses longues mains appartenant à Kathie… Cet enfant semblait avoir quatre parents.

- Je suis beau, n'est ce pas ? Lança Maël.

- Et modeste… Se moqua Remus qui se figea encore les yeux sur le front de Maël.

- Qu'il a-t-il, ma beauté d'éblouit ?

- Maël… Chuchota Remus d'une voix angoissée. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Cela ? C'est une cicatrice, c'est le seul détail qui n'ait jamais parti depuis ma transformation, alors je lance un sort dessus chaque matin en me levant, car ce n'est franchement pas beau…

Remus hésitait … Devait-il faire part de ses doutes au garçon au risque de recevoir sa fureur, ou se contenter de se taire ne remémorant pas ainsi l'abandon des Potter.

- Pose la ta question, idiot. Se moqua Maël.

- Tu lis dans les pensées ? Mais je me suis entrainé avec ton père en occlumencie !

- Ce dit père est le mien et je suis entrainé ainsi depuis que je sais que les chaussettes ne sont pas mangeables… C'est-à-dire il y a très longtemps ! Mais, ayant été élevé par ma mère, je ne me suis pas permis de regarder dans ton esprit. Tout ça pour en venir, mis à part au fait que je suis un génie, à ton visage qui te dévoile entièrement.

- Ah.

- Tout est dit. Continua Maël… Ou vas-tu te décider à la poser cette maudite question que tu sembles avoir oublié…

- Ta cicatrice… Elle date de… Hum… Bredouilla Remus, géné.

- De mon début de vie. Quand je m'appelais Harry James Potter et que mon frère était Evan James Potter et navré de l'imbécilité de Lily et James dans le choix des deuxièmes prénoms de leurs enfants … Un grand méchant a attaqué cette petite demeure. Et pendant qu'Evan réduisait à poussière le Lord Noir, je me prenais un morceau de plafond sur la tête. En tout cas, d'après Sirius.

- Et il ne me l'a pas dit, le sale mioche ! Chuchota Remus.

- Ouais… Quel sale mioche. Renchérit Maël en s'enfouissant sous ses couettes invisibles.

- Je me demande … c'est étonnant qu'elle soit en forme d'éclair non ? Celle d'Evan est juste une sorte de griffure sur le cœur.

- Tu as déjà vu le torse d'Evan.

- Je suis son parrain. Répondit obligeamment Remus.

- Pauvre chou… Ironisa Maël.

- Moque-toi… Je t'y verrais bien toi, à ma place ! Rit Remus.

- Juste pour te signaler, il n'y a plus de bruit dans la maison, alors je me questionnais sur la normalité de ce silence…

- Mince… S'écria Remus en se précipitant hors de la chambre, dévalant les marches pour trouver le salon vide, sans le partauloin qui été censé les emmener à la gare et l'horloge indiquant 11h05.

- Tu l'as dit. Confirma la cause du retard en descendant les marches lentement, une tartine dans la main, encore vêtu de son simple bas de pyjama.

- On peut encore l'avoir ! S'écria Remus. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu s'est volé ?

- Je ne suis pas un oiseau… Peut être que je connais une formule pour voler, mais pas sûr que j'arrive à nous faire décoller tous les deux…

- Mais non, sur un balai !

- Ah… Oui. Un peu.

Alors, Remis courut dans la remise chercher les deux balais. Des nimbus 2001. Il grimpa sur l'un alors que Maël l'imitait et ils décollèrent alors que le jeune homme finissait de mâcher sa tartine.

- _Invisibilitus_. S'exclama Remus sur lui-même et Maël.

- Brillante idée. Mais je suis sûr que Dumby aurait tolérer votre retard, après tout vous êtes professeur. Et personnellement, je me fiche bien des réprimandes, des heures des colles et autres subtilités que pourrait me trouver notre cher directeur dans l'espoir de réussir à me faire entrer dans la cervelle que lui obéir est la meilleur alternative qui se présente à moi.

- Oui… Mais concentre-toi sur ton chemin, s'il te plait… S'inquiéta Remus qui voyait le balai de Maël tanguer en fonction de ses humeurs, prenant des positions assez dangereuses.

- J'ai froid.

- Tu es en bas de pyjama …

- Merci de m'en informer. Je n'aurais jamais deviné tout seul.

- Très drôle. Tiens. Continua Remus en tendant sa veste au filleul de son compagnon tout en songeant que ce jeune homme était vraiment splendide, les cheveux dans le vent, le torse finement musclé et ses yeux si étranges…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

15 minutes plus tôt, dans la demeure des Malfoy, plus grande, plus froide, et plus luxueuse que celle des Snape, le jeune héritier était assis en face de son portauloin lisant un livre calmement. Ses cheveux blonds pâles lui tombaient dans le bas du cou, et en longues mèches devant son visage. Une face aristocratique extrêmement fine, la grâce perlait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Ses délicates jambes étaient croisées avec soin, et son corps entièrement détendu sans pour autant être avachi. Un rayon de soleil l'entourant d'un halo doré et des roses rouges sangs auraient presque pu être là que cela aurait semblait normal.

Un elfe de maison apparut :

- Jeune maître, il va être l'heure de vous préparer.

- Bien, amène-moi mon manteau, Sklave.

- Oui, jeune maître.

- Draco ! S'exclama une voix aigue qui fit grimacer le concerné.

- Mère.

- Oh mon poussin… Plus je te vois, plus je me dis que tu es magnifique. Ton avant dernière année à Poudlard, c'est si émouvant.

- Tu m'as déjà dit cela l'an dernier, mère.

- Mon canard en sucre ! S'écria la belle blonde en serrant si fort le dit canard en sucre qu'il suffoqua.

- Tu as de la chance que ce garçon soit gay et qu'il soit ton fils, sinon j'aurais été jaloux. Se moqua Lucius en entrant à ce moment dans la pièce.

- Père. Salua Draco en essayant de sedérober des bras de sa mère.

- Lâche-le chérie, tu ne vois pas que c'est un grand garçon.

- Oui, Luc' … Mais…

- Narcissa…

- Mère, Père, je vais y aller, je crois…

- Passe une bonne année, mon doudou.

- Mère ! S'écria Draco

- Allez, et ramène-nous un petit copain, cette fois. Pourquoi ne nous les présentes-tu jamais ?

- Je vous le présenterais si je l'aimais.

- Mais alors pourquoi sors-tu avec ces gens ?

- Mère, dois-je vraiment vous expliquer ?

- Non, mais je trouve ça cruel.

- Non. Je ne suis pas cruel… Je les aime bien, et essaie de ne pas trop leur faire de la peine, et puis peut être un jour tomberais-je amoureux…

- Peut être, en tout cas, nous te le souhaitons… Finit son père alors que Draco attrapait le livre qui lui servait de portauloin.

- Père. Mère… S'inclina Draco.

- Au revoir, mon lapin !

Draco disparut dans un soupir las. Il arriva à la gare de Londres, franchit la voix 9/4 et se dirigea vers son wagon de préfet, toujours en avance, il s'installa alors que le PoudlardExpress était encore désert et observa tous les élèves arrivaient. Il ne fut pas surpris alors que tous les enfants s'installaient d'entendre des grands cris, des grands bruits… Les Snape débarquaient. Mais il fut plus étonné de n'entendre aucun sarcasme. Il pencha la tête hors de son wagon et manqua de se faire la faire fauchée par Oscar qui par on se trop quel miracle s'était retrouvé pendu par le pied à un immense hibou qui semblait trouver que la seule façon de paniquer était de s'envoler de parte et d'autre du quai, transportant avec lui le pauvre garçon qui heurtait tous les malheureux qui n'avaient pas le réflexe de se jeter à terre.

- Draco ! S'écria Alexander en sautant pour essayer de rattraper son petit frère.

- Alexander. Salua Draco tout en cherchant Maël du regard.

- Il n'est pas là ! Précisa Alex devinant les pensées de son meilleur ami. Et soudain il décolla en beuglant sans plus de cérémonie :

- Mais c'est un hibou ou un dinosaure ce maudit oiseau ?

- Un hibou. C'est un hibou… Commenta Victor.

- César. Fais quelque chose que tes muscles servent enfin !

- Je ne te permets pas…

- S'il n'était pas entrain d'essayer de rester en vie, il te répondrait surement qu'il se permet tout seul, mais comme il est occupé je répondrais à sa place … Continua Analissa.

- Et si Maël était là, il nous sortirait sûrement un commentaire moqueur mais comme nous l'avons malencontreusement oublié à la maison, nous devons donc écouter le silence… Ajouta Victor.

Draco rentra la tête dans son wagon en songeant qu'il ne se ferait jamais à cette famille… Et comment avaient-ils pu son Maël… C'était impossible vu qu'il rappelait constamment sa présence par des remarques bien senties…

Mais déjà le train s'ébranlait et les Snape sautaient dedans alors que Severus délivrait son plus jeune fils des serres de l'animal et se dépêchait de partir vers le compartiment des professeurs avec le petit garçon pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à Poudlard, Draco, préfet des Serpentards discutant avec ses confrères des détails administratifs alors que le préfet des Gryffondors essayaient de calmer César qui s'époumonait contre une lettre provenant de Nicolas trouvant que défoncer la porte de son compartiment était un bon défouloir.

Quand Draco arriva à Poudlard en compagnie d'Alexander qui s'était immiscé dans le compartiment des préfets, il se demandait à quoi ressemblait Maël qui d'après Alex était devenu encore plus beau durant les vacances…

Tous deux s'assirent alors que le choixpeau commençait sa traditionnelle chanson de bienvenue très vieillotte :

- Comment avez-vous pu l'oublier ? S'insurgea Draco

- Il dormait… On ne l'a pas oublié, il ne s'est juste pas réveiller à temps… Et puis il y a Remus avec lui alors il trouvera bien un moyen de venir ! Et puis, ce n'est plus un enfant, il a 14 ans !

- Oui, ce n'est plus un enfant !

- Dray … Par pitié, c'est mon frère. Abstiens-toi des détails !

- Tu n'auras jamais de détail. Maël est à moi pas à toi…

- C'est comme même mon frère.

- Encore heureux.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber…

Mais déjà MacGonagall appelait un élève qui s'approcha du chapeau en tremblant. Mais au même moment, un grand cri retentit

- Freine, mais par merlin tout puissant, freine !

- J'essaie…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les bruits mais ils paraissaient provenir de l'extérieur, c'est alors qu'une fenêtre éclata laissant apparaître Maël sur un balai qui tanguait de façon dangereuse suivi de près par Remus, baguette en main, qui essayait vainement de rétablir une trajectoire correcte à ce maudit gamin.

Maël, sur son balai récidiviste, fonça directement sur la table des professeurs qui se jetèrent d'un même mouvement à terre mais il parvint à dévier son balai qui vint plutôt s'écraser sur la table des Gryffondors, projetant de la nourriture de parte et d'autre, et faisant hurler fille comme garçon alors que certains Serpentards se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

C'est dans un silence pesant que Remus atterrit plus calmement alors que Maël se relevait mettant un pied dans un pain surprise aux couleurs peu ragoutantes. Lorgnant sur son pied nu avec répugnance, Maël le leva et le secoua sans plus de cérémonie, aspergeant sans gêne Evan et Ron qui rougissaient déjà de fureur.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ? S'écria MacGonagall.

- Bonjour professeur.

La première chose que remarqua alors Draco fut le torse dénudé de son Maël, un sentiment de jalousie vint lui chatouiller le ventre, et il ne dut son salut qu'à Severus qui jeta sa cape noir sur son fils.

- Maël, tu n'as plus 10 ans ! Il serait temps que t'en rendes compte…

- Mais je m'en rends compte, papa… Soupira faussement Maël en attrapant le menton d'une Gryffondor, Parvati Patil, et en lui soufflant un baiser.

- Snape. Grogna Draco, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Je sais qu'à 14 ans, tes hormones n'en font qu'à leurs têtes, mais par pitié, nous sommes entrain de manger.

- Malfoy ! Répliqua de suite Maël trop heureux d'entrer dans son jeu. Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Mais oui, Snape…. Te voir faire les yeux doux à cette face de veracasse me sert le cœur… Tu es si beau pour un autre que moi et je me désespère de te voir si loin de moi… Se reprit Draco ne voulant pas passer pour l'imbécile de service qui se fait toujours avoir par le démon aux yeux verts qu'était Maël.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme descende de la table des gryffons en prenant bien soin d'écraser Eva, et s'approche sensuellement de sa table en continuant :

- Oh Malfoy… Tout ce temps loin de toi m'a brisé le cœur à moi aussi…

Mais Maël n'eut pas le temps de finir son discours car le plafond vibra d'éclair et gronda dangereusement, et alors que les élèves poussaient des cris, un gros homme sale et mal vêtu baragouina un sort et tout redevint normal.

- Alastor ! S'écria le directeur de Poudlard en donnant une accolade à l'homme malodorant.

- Albus. Saleté de plafond.

- Oui… Maël, va t'asseoir. Non, Alastor, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que fais un garçon dans un horrible bas de pyjama avec la cape du professeur Snape sur les épaules, et les pieds plein de nourriture au milieu de la grande salle…

- Eh ! Il est n'est pas horrible mon pyjama…Fut tout ce que Maël trouva à répondre.

- Mr Snape allait vous asseoir.

- Il a le même nom que Snape ? Interrogea Maugrey en buvant goulument une gorgée d'une substance non identifié dans une gourde peu propre.

- Vous allez attraper des bactéries à boire dans un truc si sale… Commenta Maël tout en allant prendre place à côté de Blaise et Théodore.

- Oui. C'est un fils de Snape. Répondit Dumbledore.

- Un fils Snape ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Dit Maël en s'incrustant dans la conversation privée du directeur.

- Maël, occupe-toi de tes affaires.

- Mais ceux sont mes affaires. Mr. Maugray, tu sais que quand un homme aime une femme, enfin même quand il ne l'aime pas, il s'en suit parfois des relations, des attouchements …

- Maël ! S'énerva Dumbldedore sans réussir à faire taire le jeune homme.

- Et je te saute un passage, mais cela donne des enfants. Enfin, peut être voudrais-tu que je revienne sur ce passage ?

- De quel droit tu tutoies ton futur professeur ? S'exclama Dumbledore.

- Je suis un Snape.

- Maël. Lança calmement le Snape père.

- Papa ?

- Tais-toi !

- Comment oses-tu ? Déjà tu m'abandonnes, puis tu me grondes ? Mais quel père indigne !

- Severus, contrôle ton fils ! S'écria à son tour Lily Potter.

- Silence. Mes enfants se contrôlent très bien tous seuls, contrairement au tien qui ne semble pas savoir manger tout seul …

- Merci ! Souffla Dumbledore alors que les deux protagonistes arrêtaient de se disputer. Je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Alastor Maugrey.

- Ravi. Lâcha Maël.

- Je préciserais aussi que cette année, Poudlard accueillera le tournoi des trois sorciers.

S'en suivirent alors des explications sur ce tournoi et sur les limitations d'âge prescrites par le ministère de la magie.

Une fois les précisions faites, les élèves furent autorisé à aller se coucher. Et Maël découvrit le petit ami de Draco, Cédric Diggory, un Pousouffle au physique assez avantageux… S'approchant du garçon, Maël se pressa contre lui et chuchota :

- Cédric, tu es un homme fidèle ?

- Hum… Oui…

- Tu es un bon Pousouffle loyal ?

- Hum… Oui… Répondit de nouveau le garçon alors que Maël continuait son opération de séduction.

Mais Draco ne laissa pas faire plus longtemps.

- Snape recule-toi !

- Jaloux, Malfoy ? Ironisa Maël qui avait réussi son but premier, celui d'énerver Draco.

- Non ! Répliqua avec une mauvaise foi Malfoyenne l'héritier de cette famille.

Il était jaloux, mais pas de Maël, non de Cédric. Il voulait être à la place de son petit ami…

- Possessif, alors ? Continua Maël sans que Cédric réagisse.

- Oui… Dit froidement Draco en détachant les deux jeunes hommes avec fureur, et en se retenant de justesse de serrer Maël contre son torse.

Le blond n'aimait pas voir son Maël dans les bras d'un autre… Mais vraiment pas… Il voulait l'éloigner de Cédric tout en ayant l'impression de faire le contraire de ce qu'il était censé faire…

- Malfoy… Bonne nuit. Lâcha Maël en regardant bizarrement le blond qui tenait Cédric par le bras dans une attitude plus agressive que possessive.

Draco soupira en souhaitant bonne nuit à son véritable petit ami tout en songeant que l'année s'annonçait difficile…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Severus faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il avait toujours été fier de réussir à ne pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle, pour ça il avait éduqué ses enfants chez lui avec l'aide de précepteurs, et personne à Poudlard n'aurait osé imaginer qu'il eut pu avoir une femme et encore moins des enfants. Mais son monde parfait avait volé en éclat quand les attaques de mangemorts avaient recommencé et que l'idée du retour du Lord Noir avait germé dans les esprits. Il ne pouvait plus être heureux dans sa famille, il se devait de la protéger et avait donc pris les mesures nécessaires. Bien sûr il avait craint la réaction des gens mais n'en avait rien montré et il était évident que si qui que ce soit s'était permis de faire un commentaire désobligeant, Severus l'aurait immédiatement remis à sa place. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Si le maître des potions se tracassait à l'instant, c'était une fois de plus en rapport avec sa famille, il savait ses enfants très ébranlés, notamment les plus jeunes qui ne s'étaient doutés de rien au contraire de ses ainés qui avaient vu les événements arrivés tout en espérant s'être trompés. Il s'inquiétait pour Oscar qui laissait bien entrevoir son désespoir, pour Victor qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper, pour Analissa qui s'enterrait encore plus dans son travail scolaire pour ne plus avoir à penser aux derniers événements, pour Maël qui se réfugiait dans l'ironie une fois de plus et qui avait peut être le sentiment d'être encore abandonné, pour Alexander qui avait tout claqué dans les femmes mariées pour crier sa révolte de façon détourner, pour César qui s'enfermait dans son monde de rebelle, pour Nicolas qui semblait avoir disparu de la circulation et ne répondait plus aux lettres, et pour William qui le harcelait de lettre en lui décrivant tous les détails de ses aventures et ne cessait de lui répéter de se trouver une petite amie…

Oui, Severus Snape était inquiet pour ses enfants une fois plus qui n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de leur mère depuis la fin de l'année passée. Et l'arrivée du tournoi des trois sorciers n'annonçait rien de bon, connaissant ses enfants, Severus s'était retenu de sauter de choix en écoutant les limites d'âges fixés par le ministère… mais les doutes subsistaient, ses satanés gosses allaient bien trouver un moyen de lui rendre la vie impossible, mais par merlin il ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde !


	38. RamboRoméo et Fol Oeil

Bonjour !

Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! J'en suis à chaque fois plus contente ! Savoir que tes personnes aiment mon histoire m'encourage à écrire les chapitres suivants… Quand j'ai commencé cette fiction je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres (enfin le prologue et le chapitre 1) je n'avais aucune idée de combien j'allais en faire, ni de ce qu'il se passerait, je les avais écrits et publiés sur un coup de tête. Sans les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçus il est sûr que je n'aurais pas continué !

L'histoire vous plait toujours ? Nous arrivons vraiment dans la phase romance… Dans les genres de ma fiction, j'aurai voulu pouvoir mettre trois genre, ajouter Adventure en fait… Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, certaine fiction ont trois genres, non ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment l'on fait et ce n'est pas mon piteux anglais qui va m'aider… D'ailleurs, est-ce seulement possible ?

Pour l'équipe de Quidditch de César, j'ai bien aimé :

- Les balais fringants. (Marrant et classe !)

- Les canons de Chudley. (Pour embêter Ron selon une review anonyme !)

- Les fous du manche (Comment ça c'est ambiguë ?)

- Les flaquemare. (Demandez à _Sheltan_ pour plus de précision … Mais j'aime bien le nom !)

- Les bourdons péteurs (Quel beau nom, n'est ce pas ?)

- Les Cerbères du Désert (Le rapport avec le quidditch ?)

Lequel préférez-vous ?

_**Dans le chapitre précédent : **_

_Oui, Severus Snape était inquiet pour ses enfants une fois plus qui n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de leur mère depuis la fin de l'année passée. Et l'arrivée du tournoi des trois sorciers n'annonçait rien de bon, connaissant ses enfants, Severus s'était retenu de sauter de choix en écoutant les limites d'âges fixés par le ministère… mais les doutes subsistaient, ses satanés gosses allaient bien trouver un moyen de lui rendre la vie impossible, mais par merlin il ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde ! _

**Chapitre 37 **

Maël se rendait à son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, et pour l'instant il n'était pas très content. Il adorait Tonks, sa prof et amie de l'an dernier. Mais elle avait démissionné pour profiter de sa jeunesse et Maël la soupçonnait d'être tombée sous le charme d'un beau jeune homme… Il n'empêchait que Maël avait été « furax » pour reprendre les mots d'Analissa en apprenant que sa « grand sœur » ne lui enseignerait plus la DCFM, il était vrai qu'il aimait aussi beaucoup corriger les erreurs et maladresses de la jeune femme…

Poussant la porte du cours, il vit sans surprise que toute la classe était déjà installée. Il avisa Analissa coincée entre Blaise et Pansy, Théodore assis au fond de la classe, le regard dans le vide… et alla s'asseoir au premier rang juste à côté d'Evan et Ron en leur souriant royalement…

Le professeur observa le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Le gosse était entré sans s'excuser ni chercher à se justifier… Un cousin de la famille Malfoy ? Non, il n'était vraiment pas blond…

- Tu es ? Maugréa Maugrey.

- Je suis peiné que vous m'ayez déjà oublié !

Maugrey fronça les sourcils puis se souvint… Le rejeton Snape. Il tourna la tête et observa Analisssa, …Deux rejetons Snape… Encore mieux !

- Et pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

- Me suis pas réveiller.

- 10 points en moins pour… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en uniforme ? Reprit le professeur, ne sachant pas dans quelle maison était le garçon bien qu'une idée fleurissait dans son cerveau.

- Parce qu'il est extrêmement moche.

- Es-tu autorisé à ne pas le porter ?

- Oui. Je n'oserais jamais désobéir à des règles… Mentit sans honte Maël avec un visage semblant si sincère que Alastor Maugrey le crut sans plus se poser de question.

- Alors, dis-moi ta maison, s'il te plait.

- Gryffondor !

Alastor plissa les yeux, le doute s'immisçant en lui… Le mioche ne ressemblait pas à l'un de ses gryffons à la noix. Mais à peine, le jeune homme avait-il prononcé sa réponse qu'une voix criarde se fit entendre :

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce pervers n'est pas dans notre maison !

- Potter fils. Evan, non ?

- Oui. Répondit fièrement le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père. A se demander ce que vous avez hérité de votre mère… La physionomie, je présume ?

- Euh… Oui…

- Professeur, je crois qu'Evan n'a pas les capacités nécessaires pour comprendre le mot que vous venez de dire ! Lâcha Maël d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ne vous ais pas permis d'intervenir. S'énerva Maugrey qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce personnage qui intervenait en long en large sans autorisation et sans plus s'occuper de l'avis des autres…

Cette remarque provoqua un soupir collectif de la classe… La phrase à ne pas dire aux Snape…

- Je me permets tout seul.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

- Mais… S'étrangla Evan, alors qu'Hermione s'exclamait à son tour

- Il n'est pas à Gryffondor ! C'est un Serpentard !

Maugrey soupira … Ce garçon avait-il décidé de foutre son plan en l'air ? Mais reprenant son sang-froid, il lança un regard glacial sur la salle qui était figé de peur avant que ce jeune homme entre…

- Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur vos piteuses plaisanteries. Maugrey Fol Œil. Ex-Auror. Aujourd'hui professeur de DCFM à Pouldard.

Le silence se fit dans la classe, Maël observait pensivement l'homme à la voix rocailleuse. Un rire gras s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme alors que son œil de verre tournait de façon peu rassurante dans son orbite.

- Alors, allons-y. Reprit Maugrey. Les mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon le cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer comment les maléfices interdits se manifestent tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint la sixième année. En attendant, on vous estime trop jeunes pour les connaître en détail. Mais le professeur Dumbledore se fait une plus haute idée de votre caractère et pense que vous êtes capables d'en apprendre davantage. J'ajoute que, plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend, mieux ça vaudra. Comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais vu ? Si un sorcier s'apprête à vous jeter un sort interdit il ne pas vous avertir de ses intentions. Il ne fera pas ça gentiment et poliment. Il faut que vous soyez préparé à réagir. Vous devrez peut être attentif, toujours sur vos gardes. Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder ça pendant que je parle.

Une jeune Gryffondor aussi sotte que jolie sursauta et rougit. Le professeur parvenait à voir à travers le bois aussi bien que derrière sa tête…

- Et vous voyez aussi à travers les vêtements ? Questionna Maël, si c'est le cas, je vous achète votre œil, combien ?

- Mr Snape. J'ignore votre nom mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas dans mes bonnes grâces.

- Cela veut dire que vous ne le vendez pas ? Ou que vous ne voyez pas à travers les vêtements ?

- Mr Snape. Votre nom.

- Je suis Roméo-Rambo Snape. (1)(2)

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ? Non.

- Bien. Alors Roméo-Rambo Snape, vous êtes collé ce soir. Et maintenant continuons. Quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plu de sévérité ?

Des mains se levèrent timidement.

- Toi. Désigna Fol Œil

- Heu…Dit Ron, d'une voix mal assurée, mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice…C'est le sortilège de l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Ah, oui. Continua Maugrey d'un air appréciateur, c'est sûr que ton père le connaît, celui-là. A ne certaine époque, il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère, l'Imperium.

Sur ces mots, le gros homme plongea sa main dans un bocal, en retira une grosse araigné qu'il grossit encore à l'aide d'un sort.

- _Impero _

Alors, l'ex-auror fit sauter la pauvre bête avec une frénésie maladive chantonnant une comptine pour enfant :

_C'était une petite fille_

_Qui s'appelait Suzon _

_Qui allait à l'école_

_Tout près de sa maison_

L'araignée fit un saut au dessus du saut, plongea dedans, mais Fol Œil la ressortit avant qu'elle ne meure. L'animal blesser entama une danse macabre, tordant ses membres de façon peut naturel, elle fonça vers la fenêtre sur ordre de l'homme. Des cris horrifiés retentirent mais entièrement sous le contrôle du professeur elle s'arrêta suspendu dans le vide.

_Sur son chemin rencontre_

_Un joli papillon _

_Elle le prit par la patte_

_Et lui dit : « mon mignon »_

- Un autre sort ? Mr. Longbottom.

- Euh... Il y a… le sort Doloris. Bafouilla le garçon.

- Oui. Bien.

L'araignée fut encore grossit puis Maugrey lâcha :

- _Endoloris_ !

_Que tu es donc heureux_

_Tu n'as pas de leçons _

_Tous deux de compagnie_

_Nous nous envolerons_

La bête se tordit de douleur poussant des petits cris plaintifs que le professeur se fit une joie d'amplifier…

Les yeux grands ouverts, les traits de Neville semblait imiter la souffrance de l'animal…

- Arrêtez ! Hurla Hermione. Il souffre, vous ne voyez pas ?

- N'est ce pas le but.

- Pas l'araignée, professeur. Neville. Curt bon de préciser Maël.

L'homme continuant de chantonner, jeta un coup d'œil au garçon.

_Tous deux de compagnie_

_Nous nous envolerons _

_La clochette m'appelle_

_Adieu jeune papillon_

- Avada kadavra.

_Sol la si do, do, do_

_Si la sol ré, ré, ré_

_Ré, mi, ré do si la si la _(3)

Et la chanson s'acheva sur ses notes. Le silence se fit. Et la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves d'un même mouvement se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Maugrey se retourna en souriant, avala une lampée de la potion contenue dans sa gourde et alla s'asseoir à son bureau quand il vit un garçon assis à sa place.

- Et bien, que fais-tu là, Roméo-Rambo ?

- Je tiens à vous dire que la chanson ne se termine pas par _Ré, mi, ré do si la si la, _mais par _Ré, mi, ré do si la si __**do. **_Lâcha Maël en sortant sous le regard étonné de son professeur.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

_Deux semaines plus tard._

- Katherine ! Je t'ai déjà dit que le sel ne se rangeait pas là !

- Mais maman, on s'en fiche d'où se range le sel, si je le mets à la place du poivre, quel importance ?

- C'est les bases même d'une bonne éducation !

- Savoir ranger le sel ?

- Katherine ! Tu es devenue si sarcastique. Je t'avais bien dit que te marier avec cet homme ne t'apporterais rien de bon. C'est un enfant au cœur sombre. Ce divorce est la meilleure chose qu'il te soit arrivé !

- Maman ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas divorcée, juste une rupture pour nous ressourcer, retrouver la flamme… Deuxièmement, mes enfants et Severus sont les plus belles choses qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivée ! Et troisièmement, ne m'appelle pas Katherine, je suis Kathie. Mon mari m'appelle Kathie, mon père m'appelait Kathie. Mes amis m'appellent Kathie.

- Katherine, tu es ridicule.

- Ah oui, je suis ridicule ? Ma vie est nulle ? Je n'ai fait que des mauvais choix ? C'est pour cela que tu refuses de voir mes enfants ? Tu sais que mes petits anges ne connaissent aucun de leurs grands-parents ? Papa a fait une attaque quand j'étais enceinte de Will. Les parents de Severus sont morts…

- Ah oui. Severus, ton mari. Ses parents. Encore une erreur. Tu sais que son père s'est fait tué en prison par un codétenu, prison dans laquelle il s'était fait emprisonné pour le meurtre involontaire de sa femme ! Il les battait, elle et ton mari. Et un jour, il est allé trop loin et elle a chuté dans les escaliers… Elle en est morte. Mais tout ça, ton mari te l'a dit, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je sais cela. Il s'agit de mon mari.

- Un homme battu ! Les circonstances de la mort de son père restent floues. Peut être que c'est lui qui a organisé le meurtre de son père ?

- Maman ! Mais, n'as-tu aucun cœur ?

- Je n'ai accepté de te revoir que parce que tu t'es séparée de ton incapable de mari

- Et bien, tu sais quoi, maman ?

- Non, quoi Katherine ?

- Je ne veux plus te voir.

Et Kathie quitta la maison de sa mère sans ajouter un mot.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Severus dînait dans la grande salle. Ses enfants avaient débutés une bataille de nourriture et MacGonagall s'égosillait et que Chourave essayait d'enlever le morceau de Pudding dégoulinant sur ces vêtements…

Severus songeait une fois de plus à sa femme, et trouvait l'idée de la séparation complètement idiote. Vraiment. Alors, Severus se leva, il allait rejoindre sa femme. Il en avait marre de ses idées tous sauf Serdaigle…

Mais au même instant les portes s'ouvrirent, et Kathie apparut en survêtement, complètement échevelée. Elle s'avança à travers la grande salle quand le silence se faisait alors que Severus faisait de même.

César se mit à chantonner la marche nuptiale. Kathie commença à courir vers son mari, César chantant plus fort, et Kathie en larme… reçut une patate écrasée sur la tête !

- Je vise de mieux en mieux ! S'exclama Maël d'une voix amusée.

Et sur ces mots, Analissa se leva un comme un furie se jeta sur son frère en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait en repassant très fréquemment par « Raton-laveur dégénéré de la ciboulette » qui n'est pourtant pas un oiseau aux dernières nouvelles…

Kathie et Severus se jetèrent d'un même mouvement pour séparer les enfants mais Alex et Victor, tous deux assis à la table des Serpentards étaient plus prêts et sans hésiter se jetèrent dans la mêlée…

Et c'est à ce moment que tout dégénéra. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la faute des Snape. Non, on pourrait même dire que c'était la faute de Dumbledore, ou du ministère de la magie… Après tout qu'elle idée de faire venir les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Dumstrang le jour des retrouvailles de la famille Snape ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grands, les jeunes gens de Beauxbâtons s'élancèrent dans la grande salle en faisant des figures complexes. Mais une jeune fille brune claire dérapa sur la pomme de terre écrasée, elle tomba sur sa voisine qui s'écrasa sur le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à la faire tournoyer dans les aires… S'enchaina alors une suite de catastrophe quand Maël tout galant qu'il était essaya de rattraper la fillette qui faisait une roue lorsque le garçon lui était tombé dessus… Mais hélas, il avait oublié la furie, aussi appelée Analissa, qui croyant qu'il fuyait s'était jeté sur lui sans tenir compte de ce qui les entourait, au passage elle expulsa le plat de salade de riz qui vola jusqu'à sur un autre élève venue en visite… Les enfants de BeauxBâtons s'étaient figés. Leur superbe chorégraphie était tombée à l'eau, à cause …

A cause d'une patate !

Mais comment cette pomme de terre s'était-elle retrouvée sur le chemin des artistes. Une grande blonde s'avança entre ces confrères allongés à terre avec grâce, ses cheveux blonds voltant autour d'elle avec grâce …

- Albus Dumbledore. Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin ! C'est une joie pour nous autre élèves de BeauxBâtons de faire votre connaissance, tant de légendes parlent de vous ! Je susi Fleur Delacour, pour vous servir.

- Fleur. Laisse parler la directrice. S'exclama une autre jeune fille, une brune aux cheveux bruns coupés carrés.

- Les filles, s'il vous plait, ne commencez pas ! Les coupa la dite directrice, une géante dans le sens propre du terme. Une classe hors du gamin, une aristocratie toute française qu'aucune bourgeoisie anglaise ne saurait imiter…

- Oui, madame ! S'écria Fleure avec dévouement alors que la seconde jeune fille se détournait de Fleur pour fixer sa directrice avec énervement.

- Madame, je n'ai rien commencé !

- Ne polémique pas, Ambre.

- Mais madame, une fois encore, je ne fais que défendre mes opinions !

- Et bien, évite de le faire devant tout Poudlard, ma fille.

- C'est sa fille ? S'étonna quelqu'un.

- Mais non, andouille, c'est un truc de français, comme Dumby dit « mon garçon » à Evan, alors que franchement si c'était son fils… Je me poserais des questions ? Qui voudrait bien couché avec ce vieux débris ?

Un silence choqué suivi la déclaration qui ne pouvait être que le fruit de Maël.

- Roméo-Rambo Snape ! Beugla alors Maugrey

- Hein ?

- Il existe un Roméo-Rambo Snape ?

- Un nouveau Snape ?

- Ils ont eu un autre enfant ?

- Silence ! Je parle de ce garçon évidemment. Argumenta Fol Œil en désignant Maël.

- Maël ? S'étonna Alexander.

- Mais non, ce sale débile a changé son prénom ! Il a menti à un professeur ! Cria d'une voix stridente Evan perdant toute ses chances de séduite une des splendides demoiselles de BeauxBâtons…

- Qu'est ce que… Bafouilla avec colère Alastor sous les regards inquiets des professeurs qui se demandaient s'il n'allait pas perdre son sang-froid.

- Je crois que vous vous êtes fait berner par ce garçon. Il ne s'appelle pas Roméo-Rambo, mais Maël. Ajouta Dumbledore. Vous êtes tombés dans son piège, pourtant je vous avais prévenu.

Deux événements s'enchainèrent à une telle vitesse que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. En premier la grande salle éclata de rire ainsi que les invités bien qu'ils soient un peu perdus. Ce qui entraina une explosion de la part de Maugrey.

Un sort fusa vers Maël qui s'écria avec des réflexes de combattants hors normes :

- _Protego ! Expelliarmus !_

- Sale insolent ! Grogna l'homme en boitant sur le côté pour éviter le sort qui partit renverser la chaise du professeur Flitwicht entrainant le pauvre petit homme avec elle au sol sous les cris du professeur Chourave.

- Vous savez que je portais plainte ?

- Tu as attaqué un professeur. Répliqua Maugrey.

- Légitime défense. Contra Maël.

- Tu sèmes la panique où que tu ailles. Maugréa le vieil homme.

- Vous ne savez pas vous contrôler. Rétorqua sans honte Maël.

- Tu mens comme tu respires.

- Faux jetons… Renvoya le jeune brun.

- Maël. Arrête tes gamineries, c'est un professeur que tu insultes et attaques. Arrête. Essaya Analissa d'un ton doux.

- Laisse gamine, ce gosse est juste trop bête pour comprendre.

- Vous êtes fous. Se moqua Maël en ignorant sa sœur.

- Tu attires le malheur. Dit Maugrey sans voir l'éclair de douleur qui passa dans les yeux verts du jeune homme.

- Vous êtes moche ! Renvoya courageusement le jeune homme.

- Aimant du mal !

- Cela suffit. S'interposa Kathie qui voyait son petit ange se renfonçait dans la douleur.

- Recule, harpie ! Cria Maugrey.

- De quoi as-tu traité ma mère ? Lâcha d'un ton glacial Maël qui avait perdu tout humour.

- De quel doit me tutoies-tu ?

- Sale vieux chnoque ! Chuchota d'un ton givrant le jeune homme, les yeux brillants d'une lueur dangereuse.

Et simulatanément, les deux adversaires s'écrièrent :

- _Spectu_…_Ridiculus ! _

- _Endo… Petrificus Totalus !_

Les deux sorts partirent et se frôlèrent créant une explosion de couleur pour atteindre …

- Stop ! Beugla Severus d'une voix si puissance qu'elle fit trembler les murs de Poudlard. Severus Snape était en colère… Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivé de ses enfants dans ce château.

Dumbledore sourit, le sale gosse allait enfin recevoir la correction qu'il méritait mais Severus s'exclama :

- Alastor, on ne s'attaque pas aux enfants !

- Severus ! Se fâcha Albus.

- Maël. N'interrompt pas mes retrouvailles avec ta mère. Continua le père en ignorant son directeur.

- Papa… Interrompit Analissa d'une voix douce.

- Qui a-t-il, ma…belle ?

- Papa… Recopia Maël sur le même ton en voyant son père se calmait.

- Qui a-t-il, ma…ël !

- Tordant, papa.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de critiquer.

- N'importe quoi…

- Ne contredis pas ton père.

- Mais maman… Protesta Maël.

- Silence. Je ne veux pas te rébellion ce soir. Je suis fatiguée de ma mère. Alors, taisez-vous. Pesta Kathie tout en songeant qu'elle ferait bien de faire se rencontrer ses enfants et sa mère… La rencontre promettait d'être explosive !

Le silence se fit… jusqu'à qu'Oscar qui s'était réfugié près de Victor lâche un rot sonore qu'essaya en vain d'étouffer son ainé provoquant l'étouffement de son petite frère….

C'est sur cette scène que les élèves de Dumstrang entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les BeauxBâtons à terre, de la pomme de terre partout, Kathie les joues encore rouges de larmes, Severus rouge d'avoir crié, les élèves de Poudlard pâles comme la mort effrayé par la colère du maître de Potions. Oscar s'étouffant sous les coups de Victor. Alexander pliait en deux de rire, Flitwicht que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié essayant vainement de se relever, son costume étant coincé sous la chaise. Et Maugrey Fol Œil ayant l'air plus fou que jamais…

(1) Roméo… De la pièce Roméo et Juliette, de Shakespeare. L'amoureux maudit aux beau discours.

(2) Rambo… du film Rambo. Le célèbre aventurier qui se balade avec un bandeau autour du front, souvent couvert de sueur et de sang. Il affronte les ennemis sans relâche dans des combats spectaculaires ou il sort la plus part du temps vainqueur. Un homme aussi intelligent que musclé.

(3) Une comptine pour enfant : « C'était une petite fille »


	39. Ma pince à épiler et moi

Lu'…

J'ai eu de nombreuses réunions de familles, dîners et autres trucs aussi ennuyant que fatiguant… Alors, mon inspiration fait des hauts et des bas…

Merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours.

Anonymes, Non-Anonymes. Merci ! (J'avais envie de la sortir celle-ci !^^)

Mais je me demandais si mes premiers lecteurs comme, Jes Cullen Malfoy, magaliHP, Rika Yomi, me lisent encore ? Pas forcément, laisser des reviews, juste lire … Alors ?

Dédicace à Pauline en espérant que tu me lises encore !

J'explique… Le couple Severus/Kathie est intouchable … Pis na ! Non, vraiment, ils s'étaient séparés car la situation devenait hors de contrôle, les parents Snape n'ont pas des enfants tous gentils, et Kathie a juste craqué, elle peut le faire de temps en temps, mais je reviendrais surement sur cela dans un prochain chapitre …

Alors les résultats (mais pourquoi vous voter pour deux nom ? et je ne parle pas de Selsynn qui m'en donne trois !)Pour le nom de l'équipe de Quidditch sont :

- Les balais fringants : 6

- Les canons de Chudley : 3

- Les fous du manche : 1

- Les flaquemare : 1

- Les bourdons péteurs : 6

- Les Cerbères du Désert : 1

Alors, juste pour énerver tout le monde, je refais un tour, maintenant, vous allez pouvoir choisir entre :

- Les balais fringants.

- Les bourdons péteurs

A vos plumes (parce que cela fait plus jolie que à vos claviers, quoi que…)

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Le silence se fit… jusqu'à qu'Oscar qui s'était réfugié près de Victor lâche un rot sonore qu'essaya en vain d'étouffer son ainé provoquant l'étouffement de son petite frère…._

_C'est sur cette scène que les élèves de Dumstrang entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les BeauxBâtons à terre, de la pomme de terre partout, Kathie les joues encore rouges de larmes, Severus rouge d'avoir crié, les élèves de Poudlard pâles comme la mort effrayé par la colère du maître de Potions. Oscar s'étouffant sous les coups de Victor. Alexander pliait en deux de rire, Flitwicht que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié essayant vainement de se relever, son costume étant coincé sous la chaise. Et Maugrey Fol Œil ayant l'air plus fou que jamais…_

**Chapitre 38 **

- Compagnons de BeauxBâtons, Camarades de Dumstrang. Prenez place ! S'exclama Dumbledore avec un certain stress dans sa voix.

- Et Bienvenue à Poudlard. Ajouta Maël qui reçu des coups d'œil furieux de la part de tous les professeurs mis à part Severus qui se contenta d'un regard las…Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute, si son gamin était aussi intenable et insolent, enfin, presque pas.

- Albus. Tu ne sais donc pas contrrroler ce gamin ? Questionna Igor Karkaroff d'un ton dur ave un fort accent des régions nordiques.

- C'est un fait indéniable. S'immisça Olympe Maxime avec une touche très française dans la voix, un peu comme si elle se croyait supérieure aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Mais il était vrai qu'elle était assez imposante, en face d'elle, on avait vite l'impression de n'être qu'un nain sans caractère, dans le sens propre et figuré.

- Oui... Lâcha d'un ton mordant Dumbledore, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

- Et qui est ce jeune homme qui semble vous causez tant de souci ?

- Maël Snape. Répondit d'un ton agressif James Potter en fixant le jeune homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un répugnant-animal-couvert-de-boue-et-avec-une-grosse-gueule-bavante-hérissée-de-piquants-pouvant-tuer-tout-ce-qui-passerait-trop-près-de-lui-même.

- Et tu es dangereux, jeune homme ? Sans vouloir de vexer, je dirais que tu ressembles plus à un éphèbe inoffensif qu'à un fauteur de trouble.

- Si je répondais par l'affirmative, je passerai pour un téméraire arrogant et un peu intelligent, mais si je répondais par la négative, ce passer pour un moins que rien n'osant pas faire de mal à un Evan Potter… Je me contenterais donc d'ignorer votre question et de répondre au commentaire suivant en m'exclamant d'une voix offusqué que je ne suis pas qu'un simple éphèbe et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous associez sans réfléchir éphèbe et inoffensif, une personne dangereuse n'est pas forcément une brute sans cervelle. Si vous connaissiez César, vous le sauriez parfaitement… C'est une brute sans cervelle, mais il n'en ait pas pour autant dangereux… Mais n'allons pas philosopher sans raison et faire mal aux têtes de ses pauvres gros costauds qui vous servent d'élèves et donc je tairais une fois de plus ce commentaire pour ne pas provoquer d'incident diplomatique qui mettrait mon bien aimé directeur dans une situation embarrassante. Je me contente donc de dire : Merci, monsieur. Acheva Maël sous les regards ébahis de l'assemblée.

- Hum… Lâcha Olympe, impressionnée. Tu es Maël Snape, de la même famille que Severus Snape ?

- Vous connaissez beaucoup de personne qui porte le nom Snape, vous ?

- Ah, j'ai donc l'honneur de rencontrer l'héritier Snape, mais si j'ai bien écouté, tu as un grand frère, de là viennent mes doutes… Un héritier d'une famille comme celle de Severus Snape n'a, il me semble, qu'un unique héritier.

- Que de belles phrases pour ne rien dire. Mais je pense être mal placé pour me permettre ce genre de remarque trop ironique pour être sincère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou l'art d'éviter de répondre à une question… Se moqua Alexander en se levant à son tour.

- Assis-toi de suite ! Le rappela Analissa avec un regard inquiet en voyant son frère faire une révérence et un baisemain à la directrice.

- Très chère sœur, je sais ta jalousie et m'en veux à chaque instant de te peiner, mais rends-toi bien compte que notre frère ne peux se consacrer uniquement à toi… Sourit sarcastiquement Maël.

- Il a raison. Si l'on en croit les proportionnalités, et sans plus se poser de questions inutiles admettons-les, quoi que à la réflexion, comment pourrait-on admettre quelque chose sans la prouver, cela ferait s'effondrer toutes théories normalement fondées, mais je pense que ces quelques calculs vous compliqueraient bien la tâche, alors nous allons admettre… Et j'en reviens au cas de ma sœur qui voudrait garder pour elle seule son frère ainé, ce qui d'hors et déjà impossible, vu le nombre de personne que ce jeune homme fréquente par heure, sans compter les jours…

- Et les nuits. Adjoignit perfidement Maël.

- Sans entrer dans les détails, nous pouvons clairement affirmer que Analissa ne peut garder pour elle seule Alexander, et que même si elle le désirait, cela serait trop tard.

- Enfin, si elle assassinait Malfoy, elle aurait plus de chance, et en plus elle ferait plaisir à son autre frère et sauverait même au passage toute l'humanité d'une flaque d'arrogance qui n'a pour lui qu'un physique d'ange, pour reprendre les mots de la dite jeune fille. Ajouta encore Maël.

- Excusez-moi… Interrompit Igor d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Vous l'êtes. Affirma Maël sans jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme.

- Non, mais qui sont ces jeunes gens ? S'énerva Igor.

- Oui, qui sont-ils donc ? Répéta Olympe.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la fratrie Snape. Grimaça Albus.

- Et vous avez de la chance, les trois ainés ne sont pas là ! Ajouta James.

- Oh non, James, les trois grandes réunis sont plus agréables que Maël ! S'écria Lily.

- Oui, mais Maël, plus les trois, entrainerait un suicide de toute personne saine d'esprit. Plaisanta avec méchanceté le père de l'élu.

- Si j'en crois vos dires… Cela ne veut dire que vous n'êtes pas sains d'esprit… Car vous nous avez eu tous les quatre en même temps, et j'ai pourtant le déplaisir de vous trouver encore une fois face à moi, bel et bien en vie, au plus grand désespoir de la majorité des gens présentes ici même s'ils affirmeront le contraire n'osant pas s'assumer, pauvres choux !

A la fin de cette phrase, Kathie se leva en soupirant, elle aurait bien aimé être avec son époux, leur retrouvaille s'étant retrouvée de façon peu délicate écourté.

- Ces jeunes gens sont mes enfants. Mais je ne suis pour rien dans leur éducation déplorable. C'est entièrement la faute de Severus.

La femme acheva sa tirade avec un sourire innocent qui fit rire Severus.

- Je suis au regret de dire que c'est également la faute de mon épouse. Car je ne crois pas qu'essayer d'assommer avec une casserole un petit garçon de 3 ans qui a juste refusé de passer à table soit très profitable à une éduction digne de ce nom !

- Surtout, quand le dit gamin, se nomme Alexander, et est le quatrième à me faire le coup puis à me ressortir en souriant un retentissant mais bafouillant « Je fais ce que je veux »

- Alex a fait ça ? S'étonna Analissa d'une voix suspicieuse.

- Oui… Et bien plus encore. Si tu savais…

- Pourtant, il m'a toujours semblé être le plus raisonnable. S'écria Lily Potter.

- En même temps, celui qui vous « semble raisonnable » n'est surement pas le même que la plupart des personnes présentes ici. Singea Maël.

- J'aurais pensé que c'était Analissa la plus sage, moi ! Contra James.

- Et bien vous pensez mal. Se moqua encore Maël

- Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce garrrçon ! Susurra Karkaroff d'une voix inquiétante.

- Je le trouve charmant ! S'écria au contraire Olympe.

- Je veux un frère comme ça ! Hurla la jeune fille brune qui s'était déjà fait remarquer, Ambre en sautant partout.

- Ne dis pas de sottise, Ambre. La rabroua Fleur.

- Me soûle pas, toi ! Lâcha Ambre avec vulgarité.

- Silence, jeune fille, ce n'est pas digne de notre école.

- Rein à foutre. Votre école de toute façon c'est que de la…

- Ne dis pas la suite, Ambre, je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans mon bureau entrain de t'excuser pour des mots que tu ne pensais pas.

- Vous me sauvez d'une terrible humiliation, madame. Remercia la jeune fille.

- Ce fut un plaisir. Sourit la directrice avec indulgence.

- Nous présenteriez-vous cette jeune demoiselle ? Interrogea Albus, autant pour détourner l'attention de sur son élève un peu trop intenable pour son bien, que pour montrer que d'autres écoles avaient également des élèves fauteurs de troubles.

- Ambre Maxime. Pour vous servir. Se présenta elle-même la jeune fille.

- Ma nièce. Précisa Olympe Maxime en voyant les regards interrogateurs de l'assemblée. La fille de mon demi-frère plus précisément.

- Ouais… Il faut bien préciser demi-frère…

- Ambre. La réprimanda sa tante.

- Rabat-joie.

- Et bien, je vous invite à prendre place. Fit Dumbledore sans laisser le temps au silence de s'installer encore.

Aussitôt, tous les élèves s'assirent, mais bizarrement aucun ne voulut prendre place à la talble des Serpentards.

- Voyez ils reconnaissent votre véritable nature… Se moqua Evan qui avait lui aussi bien grandi, et qui sans être devenu un beau jeune homme, un splendide adolescent, un gars qui fait tourner toutes les têtes, ou un ange tombé du ciel comme ce que l'on disait sur Maël, il était bien bâti, des cheveux bruns en coupe brosse, des yeux marrons arrogant et enfantin, un visage très semblable à son père. Un adolescent normal en somme.

- Je te ferais remarquer qu'aucun n'est assis à ta table non plus, Mr Le Survivant. Répliqua Maël sur un ton moqueur.

A cette phrase, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Evan et l'adoration, l'admiration, l'envie, la jalousie, le respect, et bien d'autres sentiments défilèrent dans les yeux des nouveaux venus.

- L'Elu n'accorde pas d'interview depuis qu'il a vomi sur le journaliste, pas de dédicace depuis qu'il a bavé sur le papier a signé, et il vaut mieux éviter de rester trop près de lui depuis qu'il a arrêté de se laver. Précisa Maël.

- Il dit n'importe quoi ! S'écria vite Evan, paniqué à l'idée de perdre des fans.

- Je sais de quoi je parle… Je dois le fréquenter dans de nombreux cours, qui sont plus une torture qu'autre chose. Prenez à témoins mes honnêtes camarades. Commenta encore Maël.

- Ignorez ce jeune homme. Interrompit Lilly, c'est un fléau ambulant.

- Ignorez cette vieille femme. Singea Maël. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête.

- Insolent. 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. Il serait temps d'apprendre à vous comportez en société. Je veux bien qu'avec un père tel que le votre, il vous soit difficile de concevoir que certaine personne n'aime pas être ridiculisé en public. Je dis et répète que vous ne faites pas ce que vous voulez, Mr Snape. Lâcha James.

- On est repassé au vouvoiement ? Interrogea Maël en ignorant la tirade de son professeur de duel. Je sais bien que notre relation secrète doit la rester, mais, chéri, ça me brise le cœur de voir que tu me traites avec tant de froideur en public…

James manqua une fois de plus de s'étouffer et un soupir collectif se fit entendre. C'est homme ne comprenait donc pas que Maël se jouait de lui… Il n'y avait qu'Evan et Ron, ainsi que les petits nouveaux pour y croire.

- Vous autorisez les relations élèves-professeurs ? Questionna Olympe Maxime d'un ton inquiet.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ça. Vous ne risquez rien. Informa Maël d'un ton amical mais où l'ironie perçait clairement.

- Insolent enfant.

- Vous pourriez varier les insultes, c'est vraiment lassant à la fin ? Ronchonna Maël en prenant une mimique boudeuse qui fit frissonner de plaisir un certain blond, mais de terreur le reste de la salle.

- Je vous prie d'excuser ce jeune homme qui ne sait pas encore se gérer. L'adolescence, les hormones, que voulez-vous ? Dit Severus en se détachant en fin de sa femme au plus grand soulagement des professeurs de Poudlard qui voyait la réputation de leur école partir en fumée.

- Bien sûr. Répondirent Olympe et Igor d'une même voix en voyant enfin la situation se débloquer.

- Mais oui, mes hormones en votre présence s'affolent de manière indécente. Riposta Maël, pas inquiet pour deux sous du regard menaçant que portait son père sur lui.

- Que de débauche à cet âge. Soupira Fleur.

- En ta présence, Miss Veela, ce n'est guère étonnant.

- Que… Quoi… Comment ?

- Mais encore ? Demanda poliment Maël avec moquerie.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis un quart veela ? S'écria enfin Fleur.

- Je suis Maël Snape.

- La modestie incarnée. Ajouta Analissa en souriant.

- Maël, Analissa. Un mot de plus et vous filez dans votre chambre sans entendre, ni voir, ni pouvoir espionner la suite.

- Et mais je n'ai rien fait, moi ! S'écria Analissa, offusquée.

- Ne pas pouvoir espionner ? Comment veux-tu les empêcher ? Nargua Alex. Les deux ensembles c'est impossible. La puissance et le savoir. Duo imparable.

- Je suis le duo à moi seul ! Protesta Maël.

- Alors, disons, la puissance, la savoir et la modestie. Trio imparable. Réessaya Alexander.

- Si vous avez fini. Les interrompit Severus.

- Bien sûr, papa. Répliquèrent ses trois enfants d'un ton angélique.

- Alors, Silence. Et le premier qui dit un mot de travers, il ne verra plus le jour avant _très_ longtemps. Susurra l'effrayant père de famille.

Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Plus personne n'osait dire un mot, bien trop terrorisés par la menace, élèves comme professeurs se taisaient avec respect jusqu'à qu'une voix aussi douce qu'une caresse s'élève :

- Mon époux ne parlait qu'à ses enfants. Evidemment.

- Tu crois que c'était pour ça que les gens ils se taisaient, maman ? Demanda Oscar.

- Un autre Snape ? Soupira Igor.

- Oui, nos parents sont de véritables lap… Commença Maël.

- Nos parents sont des gens très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Interrompit d'un ton stressé Analissa en gesticulant pour détourner l'attention de Maël qui finissait sa phrase :

- …ins.

- Avant toute chose, coupa vite Dumbledore pour ne pas voir une autre dispute éclatait, je vais rappeler l'histoire de ce tournoi : il y a 700 ans fut créé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un concours célèbre entre les écoles Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons qui le recevaient à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers consiste en une série de tâches déterminant les champions de différentes manières : par leurs prouesses magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leur habilité à faire face au danger. La rencontre était extrêmement dangereuse. En 1792, un Cocatris que les champions devaient attraper réussit à s'échapper et les directeurs des trois écoles furent blessés (les directeurs des écoles participantes font toujours partie du jury). Au fil du temps, le nombre de tués augmentait de plus en plus, et le Tournoi fut interrompu. La plupart des sorcières et sorciers ont grandi en n'entendant rien de plus que des histoires et des anecdotes sur cette importante rencontre magique du temps passé. Le Tournoi avait disparu, mais son héritage était resté et tous les enfants sorciers savaient ce que c'était... Voilà, c'est donc cette année que ce tournoi fait son grand retour.

- Pour poser notre candidature, on doit dire notre nom devant la coupe ? Questionna une élève de Dumstrang.

- Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Le jour de Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Age autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite. Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il - ou elle - a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Dit le directeur de Poudlard en lançant un sort qui dans des éclats de lumière très gracieux fit apparaître une fine coupe richement décorée.

Tous regardèrent l'objet avec fascination. Un objet qui en fonction d'un nom, voyait le courage, la détermination, la force d'esprit, la compétence et autres qualités requises pour le tournoi. Un objet qui déciderait de choisir le futur champion du monde sorcier, qui connaitrait surement presque autant de succès que le Survivant.

- Elèves, Amis, Camarades, Professeurs… Je déclare le tournoi des trois sorciers officiellement ouvert. Finit Dumbledore sous les applaudissements enthousiastes.

- Et le vieux, c'est papa qui vous a écrit votre discours ? Lança Maël.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua le vieil homme.

- C'est maman, alors ? Proposa Analissa.

- Ou c'est MacGonagall ? Interrogea Alexander.

- Il a du envoyer une lettre à son copain, Mr Fudge, le ministre, pour que celui-ci lui prête un de ses hommes qui lui aura écrit un discours. Commenta à son tour Victor.

- Ou alors… Reprit Oscar.

- Bonne nuit, les enfants. Coupa Severus avec un regard réfrigérant.

Les enfants Snape baissèrent la tête, penauds. Enfin Analissa baissa la tête penaude, alors que les autres fusillaient leur père du regard.

- Lissa', même moi je ne crois pas à ton cinéma. Se moqua Maël.

… **HP/DM/HP…**

Draco Malfoy était à la bibliothèque où il avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami. Il soupira encore une fois avec le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Plus le temps passez, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec Cédric, il ne l'aimait pas alors que le beau jeune homme se pâmait devant lui.

- Dray ! S'écria le dit garçon en entrant dans la pièce faisant grimacer Draco. Il n'aimait pas ce surnom. Cela faisait tellement fille… Mais en comparaison de ce que pouvait lui trouver sa mère, c'était le plus beau mot du monde.

- Cédric. Salua Draco alors que le jeune homme se penchait vers lui pour lui arracher un baiser que lui accorda un Draco un peu retissant.

- Tu voulais me voir ? Reprit Draco d'une voix fatiguée.

- Oui. Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller à Pré au Lard ensemble un de ces jours.

- Hum… Répondit Draco qui s'était replongé dans son livre.

- Alors ? Ça veut dire oui ? Insista son petit ami.

- Oui. Accorda Draco.

Le jeune blond aimait bien Cédric, mais plus le temps passé, plus il se disait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. En fait, Draco s'ennuyait. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Draco voyait la rupture arriver à grand pas… S'il restait avec Cédric, c'était surtout pour les nuits… Cédric faisait l'amour avec une bestialité qui pouvait plaire à Draco même s'il regrettait quelques fois la douceur de Justinus, son ancien petit ami. Mais jamais Draco ne tromperait son petit ami. Dans sa famille, les règles étaient les règles. Et ne pas tromper la personne avec laquelle on est, c'était le minimum. A moins qu'il y est un accord entre les deux personnes dans le cas d'un mariage arrangé par exemple.

- C'est Super … Et après, on ira dans ta chambre… Susurra Cédric.

- Non. Contra Draco.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux jamais que je vienne dans ta chambre ? S'énerva tout de suite Cédric en perdant sa sensualité feinte.

- C'est ainsi, Cédric.

Le jeune homme ronchonna puis se tut, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla…

Draco soupira mais ne s'inquiétait pas. Il reviendrait. Mais Cédric était vexé. Draco n'y pouvait rien mais sa chambre était son domaine, et il n'avait pas envie que quiconque y entre. Tout comme il ne présenterait à ses parents que l'homme d'on il tomberait amoureux, il ne laisserait entrer dans sa chambre que cette même personne. Et il avait une idée sur l'identité de la personne. Car il était maintenant sûr que Maël allongeait dans son lit lui procurait le plus grand plaisir. Et quand on parle du loup … Maël franchit la porte en compagnie de Blaise et Théodore et automatiquement le regard de Draco se porta sur le beau jeune homme et un pincement de jalousie, enfin plutôt une vague de jalousie l'envahit en voyant la main de Théodore dans celle de son Maël. Pincement de jalousie entièrement partagé par Blaise.

- Dray-chéri ? Grimaça Cédric qui était déjà revenu en voyant que Draco matait sans gêne le splendide Maël.

- Oui ? Répondit Draco en continuant à admirer la taille si fine, et si bien mise en valeur dans ce jean noir délicat, le fessier que le pantalon moulait avec talent, si beau, si ferme, hum… Draco s'imaginait sur un Maël nu, une main s'attardant sur le postérieur du jeune homme l'autre remontant le long du torse. Le regarde de braise de Maël le détaillant… Draco se sentit durcir de manière assez inopportune et il rabattit sa grande cape informe sur lui. Il soupira d'envie en voyant le dit Maël remettre une méche folle qui tombait devant ses yeux et son imagination partait déjà quand…

- Draco.

La voix était froide, sans sentiments, sèche. Draco la reconnut immédiatement mais ne releva pas la tête continuant d'observer Maël.

- Mère ? Répondit Draco.

- Mon fils. Salua sa mère. Regarde-moi quand tu me parles.

- Bien sûr, mère. Dit Draco en s'exécutant

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton jeune ami ? Demanda Narcissa et Draco fut le seul à voir un espoir brillait dans les yeux de sa mère.

- Non. Cédric, tu nous laisses. Déclara Draco d'un ton autoritaire.

- Mais…

- Cédric.

Le jeune homme fusilla Draco du regard et alla s'installait à la table de Maël ravi de voir que le regard de son petit ami le suivait et ne se rendant pas compte que Draco n'était pas possessif envers lui mais envers la personne à la table de laquelle il s'était assis.

- Draco. Emmène-moi dans ta chambre, je te prie.

- Oui mère.

Mère et fils marchèrent dans un silence tendu. Leur origine aristocrate ne faisait aucun doute et les élèves qui croisaient s'écartait de leur route avec ferveur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Draco. Enfin, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alexander Snape. Draco était préfet, mais il était trop jeune pour être préfet en chef et avoir sa propre chambre.

- Mon lapinou d'or ! S'écria alors Narcissa en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme ?

- Personne.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Et celui que tu observais avec passion ? Questionna sa mère d'un ton amusé.

- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? S'offusqua Draco.

- Hum…

- C'est Maël Snape.

- Cet enfant que tu n'aimais pas ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, tes sentiments ont changé, non ? Rit sa mère. C'est lui que tu vas nous présenter ?

- Maman, je ne suis pas avec.

- Mais moi je vois bien que tu n'es plus le monstre de glace que tu étais avant ! S'écria sa mère.

- Et tu es bien la seule ! Grimaça Draco… Comment ça « monstre de glace ? » Lui, un monstre ? Et puis quoi après ?

- Dracochinounet d'amour … Soupira Narcissa en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui lui envoya un regard réfrigérant qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la splendide femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mère. Je vais l'avoir.

- Et comment ?

- C'est mon Maël. Alors, pas un mot à Père, mais je pars en chasse, et s'il pointe le bout de son nez, je lui taille à coup de pince à épiler !


	40. Le quatrième champion

Coucou !

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir… Peut être trouvez vous que cela n'avance pas assez vite, ou trop ?

L'équipe de César sera les balais fringants !

Des questions ? Impressions ? Je n'ai plus rien à dire alors ça me dérpime… Je soupçonne un complot visant à me faire taire… Espèce de parano… Je m'en vais…Vous avez réussi… Bravo… Lord La Folle… Fanatique des points de suspensions !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Mais moi je vois bien que tu n'es plus le monstre de glace que tu étais avant ! S'écria sa mère._

_- Et tu es bien la seule ! Grimaça Draco… Comment ça « monstre de glace ? » Lui, un monstre ? Et puis quoi après ? _

_- Dracochinounet d'amour … Soupira Narcissa en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui lui envoya un regard réfrigérant qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la splendide femme. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, mère. Je vais l'avoir._

_- Et comment ?_

_- C'est mon Maël. Alors, pas un mot à Père, mais je pars en chasse, et s'il pointe le bout de son nez, je lui taille à coup de pince à épiler ! _

**Chapitre 39 **

Maël dormait. Après tout, il passerait la moitié de sa vie à dormir. C'était que cette activité ne devait pas être si désagréable comme le pensait Analissa avec ses proverbes à la noix « Le monde appartient à ce qui se lèvent tôt »… Oui peut être, mais il lui suffirait d'arriver très tard et de faire un coup d'état… Rassuré, Maël pouvait dormir confiant. Enfin, presque, car la voix stridente qui lui hurlait dessus depuis 10 minutes ne facilitait pas son précieux sommeil.

- Maël. Tu as vu l'heure ?

- Non. Vu que je suis entrain de dormir et que pour cette occasion, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'avoue donc avoir un peu de mal à voir l'heure ainsi … Grogna Maël.

- Tu fais du non-stop ? Rit la voix. Même quand tu dors tu répliques avec cynisme !

- Théoriquement, je ne dors plus vu que je te parle.

- Alors réveille-toi.

- Je suis réveillé sinon je ne te parlerais pas avec cohérence.

- Maël… S'énerva la voix.

- Va se rendormir si tu lui fais la joie de quitter sa chambre. Finit le dit Maël.

- Pour ton information, il est 16h30 ! Pépia encore cette incessante voix trop stridente pour être masculine.

- Mon information est heureuse de savoir cela.

- Mais, tu vas aller en cours ! Je me fais houspiller à ta place depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à Poudlard. Tu vas me faire regretter d'être venue !

- Et moi, je regrette de t'avoir invité… Soupira Maël.

- Les gens ont l'air de me prendre pour ta nourrice ! Peut être parce qu'une nourrice ne se préoccupe que tu bien être de ses petits ? S'interrogea la jeune fille à qui appartenait la voix.

- Et la maman se retrouve au chômage… D'accord. Nous sommes tous heureux de savoir à quoi sert une nourrice. Enfin peut être pas la mère mais bon… Conclut Maël en essayant de s'enfouir sous ses couvertures.

Mais sa tentative échoua lamentablement quand les couvertures furent arrachées par la jeune femme.

- C'était l'intérêt d'une chambre invisible… Si on ne voit pas la couette, on ne peut l'enlever… Maugréa Maël.

- Mais tu n'es plus dans ta chambre, sale gosse !

- Nymphadora… Grogna Maël en sentant que son amie le tirait pas le bras son ménagement pour le faire quitter son antre chaude.

- Maël… Maël… Maël… Soupira Tonks. Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !

- Nymph'… Nymph'… Nymph'… Singea Maël. Ne me réveille pas contre mon gré !

Mais n'obéissant qu'à elle-même, Tonks souleva Maël et le prit dans ses bras tant bien que mal, titubant sur ses jambes alors que celui-ci se débattait.

- Rien à faire ! Je veux pas aller en cours !

- Gamin… Se moqua Tonks en tenant plus fermement le jeune homme

- J'ai 14 ans ! S'écria Maël outré.

- Oui… Et tu pèses ton poids même si tu n'es pas bien grand ! Dit la jeune femme en reposant Maël qui était décidément trop grand pour pouvoir être porté par les frêles bras d'une Auror confirmée.

- Je grandirais ! Et je mesure tout de même 1m70. J'suis pas si petit … Rechigna Maël.

- C'est vrai… Mais Analissa mesure 1m75…. Alors que vous avez le même âge, et qu'en plus c'est une fille.

- Rien à faire… Les garçons grandissent plus tard !

- Mais oui… Mais oui… Rit Tonks, très fière d'elle car elle se savait être la seule personne devant qui Maël perdait un peu de son ironie, juste un peu évidemment, car elle se souvenait des très nombreuses fois où le jeune, sans aucun sentiments, avait brisé ses espoirs avec des remarques bien placées.

- Tu sais au moins quel jour on est ?

- J'ai toujours trouvé que cela faisait débile de dire « quel jour on est » Ce n'est pas correcte au niveau linguistique ! Mais il est vrai que dans ta bouche, cela fait normal vu ton intelligence.

- On est Halloween ! S'écria Tonks sans tenir compte de la remarque de Maël mais en se demandant qui arriverait à vivre avec un pareille fléau… Elle craignait fortement que son petit frère adoptif finisse ses jours seuls dans une prison.

- Il me semblait pourtant que j'étais un être humain… Lâcha Maël que les maladresses linguistiques de Tonks amusaient beaucoup.

- Tais-toi, gros bêta.

- Je ne suis pas gros.

- Mais non Obélix ! (1)

- Si je suis Obélix, tu es Falbala, mon amour (2)

- Idiot… Mais, tu sais que si aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, cela veut dire que …

- On est le 31 octobre… Oui, je sais. Il y avait de très forte chance pour que ce soit ça… Coupa Maël

- Que ce soir, nous connaîtrons les participants au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers ! Continua Tonks ne faisant pas attention à l'interruption

Un sourire peu rassurant apparut alors sur les lèvres de Maël, il pressentait déjà que la soirée serait des plus amusante. Car s'il en croyait les rumeurs, Cédric Diggory avait de fortes chances d'être élu, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce beau jeune homme l'énervait au plus au point.

- Alex participe ? Demanda Maël.

- Maël ! Tu ne connais pas l'âge de ton frère. Draco et lui n'ont que 16 ans et il faut avoir 17 ans pour participer… Rappela Tonks qui, l'air de rien, tirait Maël hors de son dortoir, croyant que le jeune homme ne se rendait pas compte. Mes ses espoirs furent vite réduits à néant quand Maël se moqua :

- Tu comptes me faire aller en cours en pyjama, à moitié nu ?

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne dormais qu'avec le bas … Songea Tonks ignorant le sarcasme de Maël.

- Pour que la personne qui vient me réveiller soit éblouie et me laisse dormir pendant qu'elle fantasme sur mon corps…

Surprise, Tonks lâcha Maël pour le fixer bouche-bée, peu habituée aux répliques à conation sulfureuse du jeune homme et le jeune homme en profita pour s'enfuir sur un balai…

- Mais comment ce balai est-il arrivé là ? Soupira Tonks en regardant Maël en bas de pyjama jaune avec des cœurs roses fluo s'en allait on ne sait trop où…

Maël trouvait que volait sur un balai n'était pas très agréable, et il ne comprenait pas l'engouement des sorciers autour du Quidditch… Ce satané balai n'était pas un massage très agréable pour ses partis intime, à moins d'un sadomasochiste. Il n'utilisait que les balais en cas d'extrême nécessité, ou pour s'amuser un peu mais tout de même éviter ce sport peu délicat… Mais à l'instant Maël venait de trouver encore un inconvénient à ce moyen de transport : Le froid. Les créateurs de cet instrument de torture ne pouvaient donc pas mettre des vitres ? Bon, peut être que s'il n'était pas torse nu… Mais il fallait savoir faire face à toutes situations !

Maël était entrain de se diriger vers le dortoir des Gryffons pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Halloween quand la cloche sonna, signant la fin des cours pour la plupart des élèves, à part les fous furieux qui prenaient toutes les options possibles. Et les élèves virent prendre d'assaut les couloirs, forçant Maël à les renverser sur son passage… Ils n'avaient qu'à s'écarter, par Merlin ! Un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme en voyant Mme Potter sortir de sa salle de classe attirée par les cris provenant du couloir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au groupe d'élève, Serpentard et Gryffondor de 6ème année qui attendait pour entrer dans son cours et remarqua une tête blonde négligemment appuyé contre le mur, entouré d'un groupe de filles comme de garçons qui essayaient de le draguer selon la vue de Lily. Draco, qui était bien la tête blonde, regardait avec mépris les élèves essayant d'attirer son attention. Il leur jeta un regard réfrigérant qui calma les ardeurs de la majorité des groupies. Mais une jeune fille s'approcha un peu trop près de Draco et reçut comme récompense de son courage en arrogant :

- Tu te prends pour qui, chienne ? Ne t'approche pas de moi, sale déchet.

La fille trembla et recula, les larmes aux yeux, ne recevant qu'un autre regard méprisant de la part du prince des Serpentards.

- Mr Malfoy, ne parlez pas ainsi à vos camarades ! Intervint Lily sans plus faire attention au brouhaha provenant de derrière à elle.

- Bien sûr, Madame. Susurra Draco avec arrogance en regardant la mère de l'élue comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une tâche sur un sol crasseux.

Lily s'apprêtait à montrer au jeune aristocrate ce qu'était la colère d'une Potter quand elle fut percutée et se retrouva au sol, une douleur cuisante dans le dos. Elle se releva en geignant de douleur pour faire face à un regard innocent vert émeraude, faussement désolé.

- Professeur, je suis tellement navrée. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

Mme Potter dévisagea le jeune homme et ne put articulait un mot, tout comme Draco qui semblait figer dans la contemplation du torse finement musclé qui se dévoilait à ses yeux, ainsi qu'à ceux de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Mr Snape ! Se reprit Lily. Quelle est cette tenue ?

- Mon pyjama. Ile st beau, n'est ce pas ? Répliqua Maël.

- Et pourquoi diable êtes-vous sur un balai et pas en cours ? Continua Lily.

- J'ai séché, j'étais fatigué de ma nuit… Insinua Maël.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Lily sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.

- Madame, n'avez-vous pas un fils de mon âge ? Vous devriez savoir ce que c'est… Ah, oui, mais votre fils étant Evan, il est vrai que le pauvre doit encore être puceau…

Lily manqua de s'étouffer.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! S'écria-t-elle

- Je sais, je sais … Mais si je ne me permettais que ce que vous m'autorisez à faire, je serais encore entrain de sucer mon pouce plutôt que de sucer des éléments beaucoup plus… imposants…

L'allusion était à peine voilée, et nombre d'élèves suffoquèrent devant l'insolence de Maël, mais d'autre relevait déjà la tête, intéressés

En revanche, un blond supportait très mal de voir l'ensemble des personnes présentes lorgnaient sur le torse de son Maël. Et d'un geste fluide, il défit sa cape, révélant un jean noir et une chemise grise l'affinant avec talent, et la lança sur Maël en déclarant :

- Nous allons bientôt manger…

- Tu as raison, Malfoy… Il ne faudrait pas que tu baves sur cette nourriture.

- Snape, cette vue donnerait plutôt envie de se suicider.

- Je ne te retiens pas… Sourit ironiquement Maël en revêtant tout de même la cape sombre.

- Cela suffit. Intervint encore Lily avec courage. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites de vos nuits…

- Votre mari y porte plus d'intérêt …

- Que… Quoi … Comment ? S'écria d'une voix stridente Mme Potter.

- C'est de famille, ces bégaiements lamentables ? Interrogea Maël.

- Je crois que les parents ont été contaminés par le fils… Nargua Draco.

- Ou alors, est-ce l'inverse ?

- Finalement, c'est de famille…

- Je pense que tu as raison pour une fois, Malfoy. Admit Maël en observant le fin sourire si discret qui vint occupait pendant une demi-seconde les lèvres du blond, et Maël se surprit à trouver Malfoy absolument magnifique et à avoir envie de ravir ces lèvres qui souriaient pour lui. Il pensa qu'il ne désirait pas que Malfoy sourit ainsi pour quelqu'un d'autre… Mais il ravala vite ses pensées inconvenables et déclara :

- Mme Potter, nous nous quittons là, je dois retrouver mes amis… Pour voir si ils ont mis leur nom dans la coupe.

- Mr Snape… Vos amis et vous n'avez pas l'âge pour participer.

- Ah bon ? S'écria faussement Maël. Théo va être déçu.

- Mais vous n'avez pas écouté le directeur ?

- Nous avons un directeur ? Ah, vous parlez du vieillard qui vient montrer sa sénilité tous les soirs à la grande salle ! Ironisa Maël.

- Maël… Interrogea Lily d'un ton suspicieux, vous n'avez pas mis votre nom dans la coupe, n'est ce pas ?

- La gloire éternelle ne m'intéresse nullement. Et la récompense de 1000 gallions est une honte pour le monde sorcier, à peine de quoi s'acheter un esclave sexuel !

Et sur ces derniers mots, Maël remonta sur son balai, et s'en alla en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

- Je garde ta cape, Malfoy.

- Snape ! S'énerva Draco. Ne décide pas à ma place !

Mais Maël était trop loin et n'entendis pas la réponse du beau blond qui était ravi que Maël désire conserver sa cape bien que ce ne soit surement pas pour dormir enroulé dedans en rêvant de lui… Non, Draco pensait que c'était plutôt pour la faire bruler en chantant un rituel aboutissant à l'anéantissement de sa personne… Mais bon, le résultat était le même… Maël voulait avoir quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

- Je suis vraiment accro… Soupira Draco dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Que dis-tu, Dray ? Demanda une jeune brune, Daphné qui semblait décider à coincer le bras de Draco entre ses seins.

- Rien qui te regarde. Lâcha Draco en repoussant la jeune fille avec brutalité.

- Mr Malfoy. Ne brutalisez pas vos camarades.

- Oh… Vous souhaitiez voir comment les jeunes gens font les enfants ?

- Mr Mafloy ! S'énerva Lily qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de tous ces sous-entendus d'adolescent.

- Oui, madame ?

- Et bien… Hum… Entrez en classe ! Bafouilla la femme.

- Juste moi ? Oh, je comprends… Sourit le blond.

- Mr Snape a une influence déplorable sur vous, jeune homme.

- Je pense aussi… Soupira Draco à voix basse.

- Qu'avez vous dit ?

- Qu'il serait temps de commencer le cours. Il est 6 heures moins 20…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

- Jeunes gens ! S'écria Dumbledore. Ce soir est le soir d'Halloween… Mais c'est aussi durant cette soirée que les champions seront révéler à tous et prendrons pleinement conscience des épreuves qui les attendent.

- C'est vrai qu'avant, pauvres idiots qu'ils étaient, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte… Quand leur nom sortira de la coupe, ils auront une illumination et se rendront compte qu'ils ont fait une bêtise et mourront d'une crise cardiaque sans que quiconque puisse intervenir Ce sera triste mais ce sera la fin du Tournoi des 3 Sorciers qui sera de nouveau interdit en raison du nombre de mort… Mais dans 100 ans, une belle princesse naitra et alors avec sa force de caractère, et ses atouts tous féminins, elle fera renaître une fois de plus ce légendaire tournoi, mais alors que les participants étaient choisis et qu'ils avaient la traditionnelle illumination, un mage noir surgira et …

- Mr Snape. Je ne vous avez pas vu de la journée, ni entendu de plainte, et l'infermière ne m'a pas signalé des blessés de votre œuvre… Où étiez-vous donc ?

- Je séchais.

- Et bien, vous devriez le faire plus souvent… Se moqua James.

- Ce comportement est-il digne d'un professeur de votre envergure ? S'écria Maël d'un ton déçu.

James baissa la tête, en voyant le regard furieux que lui adresse sa femme.

- En revanche. Reprit Dumbledore. Pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ainsi vêtu ?

- Parce que c'est Halloween, par Merlin ! Lâcha Maël comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ah, et depuis quand les gens se déguisent en père Noël pour Halloween ?

- Ce bonhomme m'a toujours fait peur… Frissonna Maël. C'est un vieux barbu un peu sénile… Oh, je ne vous voulais pas vous vexer. Du moment que vous ne vous habillez pas comme lui, vous n'avez rien en commun… A part la barbe, l'âge, et la sénilité évidemment.

Dumbledore soupira, alors qu'Olympe Maxime, assise à sa droite s'étonnait que le directeur laissa passer tant d'insolence. Igor Karkaroff quant à lui songeait à quel point il était heureux de ne pas avoir ce garçon dans son école bien que l'aura qui se dessinait autour du beau jeune homme lui aurait assurer une grande réussite à Dumstrand ainsi que le respect de tous les élèves de la prestigieuse école.

- Bien. Je sens votre impatience à connaître vos champions. Un par école. Je ne ferais pas plus durer le suspense… Finit Le directeur en faisant apparaître la coupe du tournoi des 3 Sorciers.

Maël regardait avec moquerie les visages pleins d'admiration des élèves… Il songeait que les gens manquaient vraiment de classe. Son regard observant toute la grande salle, et il se rendit compte que Draco n'était pas là. Mais à l'instant où il pensait ça, le blond entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de Cédric Diggory et Maël ressentit un pincement désagréable au cœur… Puis se rendant compte qu'il se comportait de façon très étrange à rester là, observant les deux jeunes hommes qui entraient dans la grande salle. Il s'assit précipitamment sous le regard étonné de Blaise qui s'approcha de lui pour le questionner, sans voir le regard furieux de Draco qui semblait vouloir l'assassiner du regard.

Dumbledore continuait de parler et bientôt, alors que Draco observait Maël, et que Maël songeait que ses sentiments envers Draco n'étaient pas très clairs, la coupe se mit à flamboyer et un nom sortit délicatement pour se poser dans la main de Dumbledore :

- Le champion de BeauxBâtons est… Fleur Delacour..

La jeune fille blonde, d'origine veelane se leva avec douceur et grâce et sous les applaudissements autant que sous les regards lubriques s'avança vers l'estrade d'un pas léger et sautillant.

- Mademoiselle, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous inviter à prendre place derrière ce rideau pour connaître les détails du Tournoi. Je vous souhaite bien du courage et de vivre une riche expérience qui j'en suis sûr vous enrichira grandement.

Fleur salua la grande salle avec douceur puis s'en alla sous les applaudissements frénétiques…

Dumbledore se tourna derechef vers la coupe qui brillait déjà, la relique flamboya puis finit par laisser s'échapper un bout de papier jauni que Dumbledore saisit et regarda avec un sourire, comme s'il connaissait déjà le résultat :

- Le champion de Dumstrang est … Victor Krum !

Les applaudissements se firent entendre et tous regardèrent avec respect le jeune prodige du Quidditch. Le jeune homme faisait bien plus que son âge. Et il inspirait la crainte autant que l'admiration…

- Jeune homme, c'est avec joie que je vous accueille dans ce tournoi de renommé internationale. Je vous souhaite aussi de réussir avec brio ces épreuves et espère de tous cœurs que vous y gagnerait. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre Miss Delacour.

Victor s'inclina brièvement alors que les applaudissements reprenaient de plus belle, puis il fit demi-tour et disparut derrière le grand rideau.

A peine eut-il franchit ce grand rideau que la coupe se remettait à crachoter sous les regards attentifs des élèves de Poudlard.

Le papier atterrit une fois de plus dans la main de Dumbledore qui le lut avec application puis s'écria :

- Et le champion de Poudlard est…

Toute la salle retenait son souffle ce qui semblait follement amuser le directeur de l'école qui répéta :

- Et le champion de Poudlard est…

- Maintenant, ce serait bien si vous finissiez votre phrase, vieux schnoque ! Coupa Maël en se faisant fusiller du regard par tous les élèves.

- Mr Snape, si vous voulez connaître la suite, ne m'interrompez pas, je vous prie.

- Je savais que vous me reconnaitriez comme votre Dieu. Se moqua Maël.

- Comment cela ?

- Sombre idiot… On ne prie que les dieux…Remarquez vous vous priez surement vous-même, si l'on en croit les rumeurs que propage votre amante…

- Mon amante ? S'exclama Albus.

- C'était un secret… Allons, cher vieux Bubus, vous croyez que personne ne vous entend …

- Quoi ! S'écria encore le directeur.

- Oh… Encore Albus… Oui….Oui… OUI ! Imita Maël en prenant une voix chevrotante.

- Cessez ces inepties tout de suite, Mr Snape. Coupa Igor Karkaroff.

- Oh vous êtes jaloux, vous pensiez être le seul dans le lit de ce Bubus ? Je suis navrée de briser vos espoirs…

Le directeur de Dumstrang en resta bouche-bée, n'ayant jamais été la cible de Maël, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la langue de vipère qu'était réellement le jeune homme.

- Je me vengerais… Susurra Igor en envoyant un regard glacial à Maël. Je vous aurais, jeune homme. Sachez que cette insolence ne restera pas impunie. Je vous aurais, foi de Karkaroff !

- Le philosophe Jagger a un jour déclaré : On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et c'est avec modestie que je reprends ces mots…

- Ce jeune homme a une de ses cultures… Chuchota Olympe à son voisin qui se trouvait être Maugrey Fol Œil.

- C'est bien tout ce qu'il a… Maugréa le pauvre bougre qui ne pouvait plus voir Maël en tableau depuis que celui-ci l'avait ridiculisé.

- Avouez qu'il a une intelligence hors norme… Continua Olympe.

- Silence, s'il vous plait. Reprit Dumbledore coupant cour à toutes réparties du dirigeant de Dumstrang.

- Excusez-nous…

- Le champion de Poudlard est donc … Cédric Diggory ! S'écria Dumbledore alors que la coupe recommençait à cracher des flammes.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama un professeur.

Mais déjà la coupe déposer un nouveau papier dans la main de Dumbledore qui appela d'une voix perdue :

- Le second champion de Poudlard est… Evan Potter !

- Hein ? Se récrira d'une même voix toute la grande salle.

(1) Référence à Obélix de la saga Astérix (Bande dessiné, et film) qui dit tout le temps : « Je ne suis pas gros. » Mais bon, je pense que vous connaissez, non ?

(2) Référence à la même saga qu'au dessus, Obélix est amoureux « en secret » de Falbala qui en aime un autre… Bon, j'arrête les références gauloises !


	41. Evidences

Salut à tous !

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews… Cela me fait à chaque fois plus plaisir…

C'est Noël, alors cadeau de ce chapitre, un petit cadeau en plus n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…

Vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux ? J'aime bien recevoir mes cadeaux, mais déteste devoir les déballer devant tout plein de monde et devoir dire Merci, sourire même si le cadeau ne me plait pas, et risquer de faire de la peine à certaines personnes. Et puis, je ne supporte pas non plus les gens qui commentent mes cadeaux, ce sont les miens, pis na !

Sinon, à part ça, j'aime bien Noël !

Pour ceux qui trouvent que l'histoire trainent en longueur, là je me rattrape un peu de la troisième année express, je remets la situation en place, et dans le chapitre 43 je pense (ou dans les environs) la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers va débuter et elle sera raconté du point de vue d'une personne qu'on oublie trop souvent pour que vous la compreniez mieux ! Vous avez devinez de qui il s'agit ?

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Avouez qu'il a une intelligence hors norme… Continua Olympe._

_- Silence, s'il vous plait. Reprit Dumbledore coupant cour à toutes réparties du dirigeant de Dumstrang._

_- Excusez-nous… _

_- Le champion de Poudlard est donc … Cédric Diggory ! S'écria Dumbledore alors que la coupe recommençait à cracher des flammes._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama un professeur. _

_Mais déjà la coupe déposer un nouveau papier dans la main de Dumbledore qui appela d'une voix perdue :_

_- Le second champion de Poudlard est… Evan Potter !_

_- Hein ? Se récrira d'une même voix toute la grande salle._

**Chapitre 40 **

Severus Snape était assis dans son appartement, Oscar sur les genoux. Kathie se tenait face à lui, attendant que leur plus jeune enfant s'endorme afin de pouvoir enfin parlait à son mari… Et en voyant Oscar qui tirait sur les cheveux noirs de son papa d'amour dans le but de l'étrangler avec, Kathie eut une idée qui, elle n'en doutait pas un instant, serait très enrichissante pour sa chère mère qui n'avait eu qu'une fille unique parfaite selon le point de vue des amis de la famille en tout cas. Même si sa mère ne voulait pas entendre parlait de ses enfants, Kathie voyait germer avec de plus en plus de précision l'idée de faire se rencontrer ses terreurs adorés avec sa satanique de mère… La rencontre s'annonçait palpitante !

- Oscar… Essaya encore Severus en évitant d'un mouvement gracieux le point du petit garçon et sortant par la même occasion Kathie de ses pensées machiavéliques. Tu devrais aller te coucher, s'il te plait…

- Naaan … Veux pas…

- Le philosophe Jagger a lui-même dit avec raison « On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut ».

- C'est qui Jagger ? Demanda Oscar.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas un Snape. Lâcha Maël en entrant. Sinon, il saurait que nous, on fait tout le temps ce que l'on veut…

- Maël… Soupira son père en pensant qu'il n'était pas prêt d'aller se coucher.

- Entre faire ce que tu veux, et avoir ce que tu veux… La différence est grande… Je sais … Soupira faussement Maël.

- Exact. Commenta sa mère en songeant que son borné de fils devenait de plus en plus mature de jour en jour.

- Mais si tu fais ce que tu veux, tu auras toujours ce que tu voudras vu que quand tu n'as pas quelque chose c'est en général parce que tu as de la morale et des règles à respecter et que donc tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux, et tu auras ce que tu voudras si tu fais ce que tu veux, car d'un autre point de vue, pour avoir ce que l'on veut, il faut faire quelque chose, et si tu fais quelque chose pour avoir ce que tu veux alors tu auras plus de chance de l'avoir que si tu ne fais rien, mais comme le monde semble s'obstiner à ne pas t'accorder ce que tu veux, alors tu fais ce que tu veux, et par ce simple fait tu énérves ton entourage qui pour avoir la paix, te donnera ce que tu veux, tu comprends ?

- Oui… Si tu le dis ! Sourit Oscar qui n'avait rien compris au discours de son frère mais qui commençait à croire que finalement aller se coucher n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça !

- Mais je le dis… Et je peux même te dire… Commença Maël avant de se faire interrompre par un bruyant baillement de la part du petit brun aux yeux noirs foncés farceurs.

- Oscar, au lit ! S'écria son père, sautant sur l'occasion.

Le petit garçon obéit sans rechigner intensément soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir encore le flot de remarques ironiques, cyniques, narcissiques ou autres adjectifs en « iques » de Maël, mais ses parents n'eurent pas cette chance...

- Vous savez que le nain qui se fait appeler Survivor est un champion du Tournoi des Trois sorciers ?

- Oui… On était là aussi, Maël. Souffla son père avec lassitude.

- Mais oui, vous étiez là, je me souviens, maintenant.

- Cela veut dire que tu nous avais oubliés, Maëlig (1) ? Questionna Kathie, vexée.

- Ah non, ne ressors pas ce surnom ! Se récrira Maël.

- Au passage, pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda Kathie d'un ton indulgent.

- Je me suis fait renvoyé de la grande salle après que j'ai sois disant insulté le petit élu d'amour…

- Encore ?

- Eh, mais c'est la première fois !

- Maëlan-chou (1)… Se moqua Kathie.

- M'appelle pas comme ça…

- En fait, tu n'es qu'un gamin… Constata Severus.

- Si c'est vrai et que tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant, j'ai le droit de te traiter de père indigne ? Prie pour que ce soit faux…

- Maël…

- C'est mon nom que vous semblez scander depuis toute à l'heure… Et papa, si tu me prends encore pour un gamin, c'est sûrement parce que tu ignores la moitié de ma vie…

- Comment cela ?

- Nous passons la moitié de notre vie à dormir… Enfin… A être dans notre chambre et être censé dormir … Tu ignores ce que je fais de mes nuits, mon petit papa... Peut être que je mange du chocolat, ou peut être que je fais autre chose, des choses que tu as fait au moins 8 fois...

Kathie, sentant à son tour que le mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez, ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé alors que Severus lançait une réplique sur un ton outré. Le début d'une nouvelle pagaille…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Evan regardait ses parents avec fureur.

- Ce n'est pas moi. Répéta-t-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois mais qui n'était en réalité que la troisième fois.

- Nous te croyons, mon chéri. Rétorquèrent encore ses parents.

- Mais nous avons des doutes ! Lança d'un ton guindé Mme Maxime.

- Douteriez-vous de l'élu, du survivant, de celui-qui-a-survécu ? S'énerva Evan.

- Oui… Répondit froidement Igor.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! S'écria en retour James.

Et le silence se fit automatiquement, toutes les personnes présentes s'attendant à entendre un moqueur « Je me permet tout seul » retentir dans la pièce.

- Ce garçon a vraiment changé notre vie… Soupira le professeur MacGonagall.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous en soyons arrivés là… Ce gamin est un véritable fléau… Soupira Lily.

- Revenons à ce qui nous importe réellement. Rappela Dumbledore qui n'aimait pas que l'attention stagne autour du jeune homme qui lui causait tant de problèmes.

- Je vous répète que ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis mon nom dans la coupe. S'écria Evan qui était encore plus énerver de ne pas être au centre de l'attention général au profit de Maël.

- Je crois que nous l'avons compris. Ironisa Severus en entrant dans la pièce dans un tourbillonnement de cape.

- Professeur Snape. Salua Evan d'un ton arrogant.

- Mr. Potter. La célébrité vous serait-elle montée à la tête ?

- Pourquoi ?

Severus soupira et déclara :

- Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec mon fils, Maël, et je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer vos répliques avec les siennes, et vous me paraissez alors encore plus lamentable qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Severus. Le réprimanda Dumbledore d'un ton fatigué.

- Il est sûr qu'avec des parents comme ça, les pauvres enfants n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'être éduqués correctement.

- Mais Maël est clairement le pire de tous… Où a été votre erreur avec celui-ci ? Demanda Igor.

- C'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment leur fils. Lui apprit Lily en véritable commère.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde. Dit Severus d'un ton glacial mais trop tard, Olympe Maxime sautait déjà sur l'occasion de répandre de nouvelles rumeurs.

- Vous l'avez adopté ? Mais pourtant il vous ressemble tellement… Les mêmes yeux que sa mère, et la couleur de ses cheveux est clairement la votre, Severus ! S'exclama Olympe.

- Ils ont pratiqué un rituel du sang. Vous savez, les parents adoptifs transmettent certains de leurs gênes à l'enfant qu'ils adoptent.

- Mais pour ça, il faut l'autorisation des parents ! Ce qui est extrêmement rare. Même les orphelins ne peuvent être adoptés de cette façon ! Se récria Olympe. Oh… Mais cela veut dire, que les parents du petit sont en vie ? Et qu'ils l'ont abandonné ainsi ? Peut être étaient-ils atteints d'une maladie incurable ?

- Non… Les Snape ont pratiqué le rituel sans autorisation…

- Mais c'est formellement interdit ! S'exclama encore Olympe en réponse à Lily.

- Mais n'oublions pas que nous parlons des Snape… Argumenta James d'un ton méchant.

- Et que le père Snape est ici présent. Coupa d'un ton glacial le dit père.

La réplique eut le don de refroidir les commères et un silence gêné s'installa.

- Si nous en revenions aux débilités de votre unique fils ? Cracha Severus à l'attention des Potter.

- Mais … Vous croyez que le garçon connaît sa véritable identité ? Insista Olympe.

- Sa véritable identité ! Tonna Severus. Mon fils est et reste Maël Snape. Il n'a pas d'autre identité.

- Je me demande tout de même… Polémiqua Lily. Si ses parents le cherchent.

- Ses parents ? Rit d'un rire froid Severus. Ce ne sont que des lâches avides de pouvoirs sans la moindre qualité... Je me demande comment ils ont pu avoir un enfant aussi intelligent que Maël... C'est grâce à notre éducation qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ...

- Vous connaissez ses parents ? S'écria Abus qui ne semblait pas être au courant.

- Non ! Et ceci ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Explosa Severus.

- Sujet sensible ? Demanda Igor.

- Non, voyez-vous, j'adore voir les gens se mêlaient de ma vie privée. Ironisa Severus.

- Vous fréquentez trop votre fils ! Débanda Lily avec idiotie.

- Et vous le vôtre… Se moqua Severus en quittant la grande salle sans oublier de souligner :

- Le petit Evan va participer au Tournoi des 3 sorciers… Et il risque bien de ne pas en revenir si l'on en croit ses résultats scolaires…

- Bien sûr que si… C'est l'Elu ! Enonça Lily d'un ton fière mais Severus était déjà loin et personne n'entendit Maugrey murmurait dans sa barbe :

- Je veillerai à ce qu'il atteigne la coupe… Il le faut…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Draco s'étira paresseusement dans son lit mais ne tarda pas à le quitter. Il n'aimait pas trainer au lit. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Et puis, il avait trop à faire pour pouvoir se permettre de somnoler de façon indécente dans ses draps de soie.

La soirée d'hier avait été mouvementée. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Evan soit choisi, pas même le jeune homme lui même. Mais sa tête valait le détour. Le garçon semblait attendre qu'un autre Evan Potter se lève à sa place. Ridicule avait jugé Draco.

Tout en pensant, Draco s'était habillé d'un jean bleu clair délavé et d'un pull marron sur une chemise blanche et comme le mois de Novembre débutait, il avait assorti l'écharpe verte de sa maison, un ensemble qui était chic et moderne. Mais bien sûr, il revêtit sa grande cape noir sur sa tenue, plus pour garder secrètes certaines réactions inopportunes que par respect des consignes de Poudlard…

- Dray ? Appela Alex depuis sa penderie.

- Qui a-t-il ? Répondit le blond en passant un très léger coup de gel dans ses cheveux pour les faire juste tenir durant la matinée à l'écart de ses yeux et de façon à ceux qu'ils retombent par mèche devant les prunelles grises à la fin de l'après-midi. Tout était bien calculé dans la vie de l'héritier Malfoy.

- J'ai une petite amie.

- Bien… Répliqua Draco sans vraiment écouter son ami plus occupé à essayer de faire retomber le col de sa chemise au dessus de son pull de façon correcte mais quand les paroles attinrent le cerveau du beau blond de 16 ans c'est une répartie peu formelle qui s'éleva :

- Quoi ?

- Je sors avec une fille.

- Une fille ? Demanda Draco d'un ton suspect.

- Oui.

- Pour toi fille, c'est à dessus de 20 ans mais moins de 40 ans ? Supposa Draco.

- Non. Je sors avec une cinquième année.

- Ah bon ? Quelle maison ? S'étonna Draco en sortant de leur chambre.

- Serdaigle.

- Et son nom ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Se défendit Alex alors qu'une lueur de compréhension passait dans le regard de son ami.

- Ah… Et elle le sait, cette jeune fille ? Continua Draco.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu sors avec elle.

- Bah non ! Enonça Alex comme si c'était logique.

- Alex, quand deux personnes s'entendent bien ou s'aiment, ou encore sont attirés par l'autre, Expliqua lentement Draco comme l'on parle à un enfant un peu lent d'esprit. Et bien d'un _commun accord_, elles décident de sortir ensemble…

- Ne me prends pas pour Dumby, s'il te plait… Se renfrogna Alex, vexé des moqueries de son ami indigne.

Draco eut un très fin sourire que seul Alex arrivait à lui arracher.

- Tu ne sais donc pas sourire ? S'écria le dit Alex en voyant l'étirement microscopique des lèvres de Draco.

- Hum ? Releva Draco en attrapant ses manuels scolaires.

- Ecoute-moi quand je te parle.

- Mais tu parles tout le temps !

Alexander soupira d'un air fatigué. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas fait un ami gentil et soucieux de lui comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son meilleur ami soit un idiot aussi égoïste qu'arrogant et distant ?

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Le soir même, Maël fixait avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard, la cape de Malfoy fils… Il hésitait vraiment : La brûler pour un rituel à son profit ou La brûler pour un rituel nuisant à la blondasse ?

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Analissa en entrant dans la chambre de son jumeau.

- Je réfléchis.

- C'est pour ça que tu prenais si longtemps… Se moqua la jeune fille en secouant ses cheveux.

- Je réfléchis.

- J'avais compris, merci. Informa sa sœur.

- Je réfléchis.

- T'es rayé ?

- Je réfléchis

- Ok. On doit aller dîner.

- Je réfléchis.

- Dumby annoncera ce qu'il s'est décidé à propos d'Evan.

- Je réfléchis.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Questionna Analissa qui commençait à s'énerver, elle détestait quand son frère jouait à ce jeu de gamin, mais savait aussi que c'était parce qu'il avait un doute sur quelque chose qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur… Enfin en général, parfois c'était juste pour énerver le monde…

- Je réfléchis.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais dépêche-toi tout de même !

- Je réfléchis.

- Mince, Maël. On doit aller dîner.

- Je réfléchis.

- Le blond te fascine tant que ça ?

- Je réfléchis.

- C'est vrai ? S'emporta Analissa en imaginant déjà une scène torride dans son esprit de jeunes fille pure et effarouchée… Enfin selon les rumeurs… Et personne ne croit au rumeur, n'est ce pas ?

- Je réfléchis.

Analissa soupira. Quand son frère avait une idée en tête, impossible qu'il lâche l'affaire… Mais là, ce n'était pas une idée… Par Merlin, c'était impossible d'être aussi têtu et énervant, non ?

Alors, décidant d'utiliser les grands moyens, Analissa lança un discret « _Petrificus Totalus _» et Maël s'écroula au sol, un sourire narquois sur le visage et sa jumelle eut la désagréable impression que s'il l'avait voulu, son splendide frère aurait pu aisément éviter le sort et l'immobiliser en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en faut pour s'endormir, c'est-à-dire à peu prés 2,5 secondes. Mais Analissa savait aussi que son frère pourrait se défaire de l'emprise du sort tout aussi rapidement, alors elle envoya vite un « _Wigardium Leviosa_ » et partit vers la grande salle en prenant bien garde à ne pas blesser son frère tout en veillant à lui faire croire le contraire… On n'est un Snape ou on ne l'est pas…

Les deux enfants Snape franchirent les portes de la grande salle et le bruit ambiant cessa aussitôt… Il était rare de voir Maël Snape entrait dans cette pièce sans qu'une remarque bien placée se fasse entendre ou qu'une catastrophe survienne.

Mais après tout, aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. Pour la peine Alexander et Oscar s'étranglaient en silence alors que Victor griffonnait sur la table des Serpentards à l'aide d'un cutteur sans que personne n'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il écrivait.

- Les enfants, allez vous asseoir. Déclara Dumbledore comme s'il était parfaitement normal que des enfants stupéfiés viennent dîner.

- Oui monsieur. Répondit Analissa alors que le directeur soupirait, cette enfant ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle devait l'appeler professeur… Cela le rapprochait de ses élèves, tout du moins, c'était l'idée de base.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous surpris par ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Reprit le vieux fou. Et j'ai l'honneur ou la peine d'un certain point de vue, de vous annoncer qu'Evan Potter participera au tournoi des 3 sorciers. Il est le 4ème concurrent. La coupe a décidé et sa décision est irrévocable qu'importe l'âge, le sexe, l'origine de la personne… Et puis nous savons tous qu'Evan Potter n'est pas n'importe qui et nous ne doutons pas qu'il s'en sortira de manière glorieuse !

- Puis-je me permettre d'émettre des doutes ? Ironisa Severus.

- Non, tu ne peux pas. Lâcha une voix et tous les élèves se retournèrent vers le lieu d'où semblait provenir le son.

Un soupir désespéré ne put être retenu par Lily Potter.

- Nicolas. Salua son père.

- Papa ! Sourit le jeune homme.

- Nicolas ! S'écria Analissa en se jetant dans les bras de son grand-frère oubliant par la même occasion que Maël était encore sous l'effet de son sort.

Maël se retrouva propulser vers le plafond sous les cris horrifiés mais le sort sembla s'évaporer et Maël retomba à terre après effectuer un salto tout en laissant une trainée de poussière dorée derrière lui.

- Vantard. Se moqua Nicolas alors que Maël s'écriait :

- Mesdames, Messieurs, les Potter, et le Vieux Schnoque. Vous avais-je manqué ?

- Pourquoi « Mesdames, Messieurs » est séparé de « les Potter et le Vieux Schnoque » ? Demanda Alexander d'une voix étranglée tout en essayant de sauver sa vie des mains de son petit frère.

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

- Dans ton cerveau de fou, c'est surement évident et logique, mais pour nous, pauvre humains normaux, c'est le flou total… Répliqua Nicolas d'un ton mordant.

- Dis-donc, l'abstinence ne te fait pas du bien à toi ! Se moqua Maël.

- Qui te dit que j'ai fait abstinence ? Rétorqua Nicolas.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ta petite amie qui ne va pas être contente ! Ironisa encore Maël.

- Qui te dit qu'elle n'était pas avec moi durant mes voyages ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Répéta derechef Maël.

- Non… Alors explique-nous tes évidences. S'énerva Alexander.

- La première, c'est évident que les Potter ne sont pas des humains car si j'admets sans problème l'existence de la bêtise humaine, je crains de ne pouvoir classer ces animaux dedans, navré pour eux… Et pour le Vieux Schnoque, je parlais du porc sans graisse qui nous sert de directeur !

- Evidemment… Confirma Victor en cessant un instant de gribouiller frénétiquement sur la table qui menaçait de s'effriter à chaque nouveau passage du cutteur.

- Maël Snape… Tes insolences suffisent maintenant. Tu insupportes tes professeurs et brisent tes camarades. Je ne saurais tolérer cela plus longtemps….

- Impressionnant. C'est le même discours que mon père m'a fait hier soir… C'était donc vous le gros truc non identifié derrière la porte ?

- Maël Snape… Menaça Dumbledore. Je t'ai assez laissé mener ta petite vie tranquille au détriment des autres.

- Et d'où vient cette immense décision ? Nargua Maël. Serait-ce MacGonagall qui vous l'aurait soufflé entre deux baisers ?

- Maël Snape. Lâcha Dumbledore d'un ton plus qu'énervé.

- Je connais mon nom, merci…

- Par Merlin tout puissant ! S'écria le directeur en tremblant de fureur.

- Par Merlin sans puissance ! Imita faussement Maël.

- Je crois que la seule sanction qui s'impose à moi serait de te renvoyer, Maël, comme disent les moldus, tu es en sursis… A la prochaine insolence ou bêtise, tu seras définitivement renvoyé !

- Folie ! S'écria Igor Karkaroff.

- Et Pourquoi ? Nia Dumby.

- Et où irait ce garçon ?

- Dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Répondit Dumbledore en fixant son vieil ami comme s'il était idiot.

- A Dumstrang ? Vous créeriez un nouveau mage noir. A BeauxBâtons ? Vous créeriez une maison close.

- Mais…

- Non. Coupa Mme Maxime. Il n'y a que Poudlard qui lui aille.

- Parce que vous trouvez que cela réussit, vous ? Demanda James Potter.

- …

- Mais Igor a raison. Approuva Sirius Black en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre. Et on ne peut pas laisser cet enfant sans école, ce serait encore plus dangereux…

Les professeurs ne purent qu'acquiescer à cette réplique intelligente provenant du professeur de duel le plus irresponsable…

Dumbledore soupira.

- Mr Snape, je vous trouverez une punition digne des fléaux que vous provoquez.

- C'est trop d'honneur, sombre idiot.

Mais avant que le directeur est put essayer de répliquer ou de s'étrangler de rage tout en fusillant le jeune homme du regard, Nicolas questionna, n'ayant l'air de n'avoir écouté aucun mot de la précédente conversation :

- Et pour la deuxième évidence ?

- Ton histoire d'abstinence ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'est simple…

- Ah bon ?

- Bah oui… Vu que ta petite amie est à Poudlard en ce moment.

- Et qu'en sais-tu ?

- Tu sors avec Ambre Maxime, non ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin l'une de ses premières fois pour être plus exacte mais donc ces mots n'avaient plus de sens, Nicolas resta bouche-bée…

- C'est vrai ? S'écria d'une voix d'adolescente la mère du concerné.

- Euh…

- Tout est dit, mes enfants, tout est dit… Termina Maël en commençant à entamer sa quiche à la citrouille.

(1) Maëlig et Maëlan sont des diminutifs (sauf qu'ils rallongent !) de Maël, des surnoms affectifs. Maël signifie prince, et si l'on ajoute « Ig » ou « an », cela donne « petit prince ».


	42. C'est beau la neige

Bonjour,

Désolé pour le retard. Trop de boulots…

Ne pas lire ce qui suis si vous vous voulez garder une bonne impression de moi quoi que ce serait pire si je devais parler et montrer ma tête de déterrée, en faite je trouve que je me comporte très bien en comparaison avec d'autres fois (avec toutes les autres fois, faut croire que je suis de bonne humeur dans ma mauvaise humeur)… Enchantée de vous revoir… J'suis malade. Je n'aime pas mes vacances. J'ai mal au crâne… Et j'énerve mon entourage. J'suis une casse-pied quand j'suis malade. Encore plus qu'en temps normal je veux dire. Alors, c'est vrai que les gens ont tendance à m'éviter… Et pauvre de vous, vous héritez de ma mauvaise-humeur… Mais je vais me taire… Et personne ne me souhaite un bon rétablissement ou je l'étrangle par télépathie…

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Et pour la deuxième évidence ?_

_- Ton histoire d'abstinence ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et bien, c'est simple…_

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Bah oui… Vu que ta petite amie est à Poudlard en ce moment._

_- Et qu'en sais-tu ?_

_- Tu sors avec Ambre Maxime, non ?_

_Et pour la première fois de sa vie, enfin l'une de ses premières fois pour être plus exacte mais donc ces mots n'avaient plus de sens, Nicolas resta bouche-bée… _

_- C'est vrai ? S'écria d'une voix d'adolescente la mère du concerné._

_- Euh…_

_- Tout est dit, mes enfants, tout est dit… Termina Maël en commençant à entamer sa quiche à la citrouille_

**Chapitre 41**

Blaise Zabini était assis avec Draco dans la salle commune des verts et argents, essayant en vain de le convaincre de lui révéler la personne à qui il semblait penser tout le temps. Car Blaise avait beau avoir deux ans de moins que le beau blond, ils étaient vite devenus très proche, Blaise venant se joindre au duo inébranlable que faisaient Draco Malfoy et Alexander Snape. Enfin assis était un bien grand mot pour décrire la position dans laquelle se trouvait Blaise… En effet, il était assis à même le sol à la manière des indiens se tordant le cou pour regarder Draco qui ne décrochait pas de son livre, semblant relire la même page depuis plus de 20 minutes. Draco siégeait dans _son_ fauteuil. Celui dont personne n'osait s'approcher à moins de quatre mètres, certains faisant des détours pour ne pas le frôler, car tous connaissaient la possessivité sans limite du prince des Serpentards, et si un de ses petits amis avaient tenté d'y prendre place il s'était vu chasser avec froideur. Non, décidement, ce fauteuil était à Draco et personne n'esseyerait de prétendre que théoriquement il appartenait à tous vu qu'il était la propriété de Poudlard et que les élèves ici présents étaient également des élèves de cette prestigieuse école…

Mais en face des deux jeunes hommes, se trouvait Maël et son meilleur ami qui paraissaient ne jamais s'adresser la parole. Théodore Nott était une personne assez taciturne, mystérieuse, manipulatrice et ne semblait pas accorder à quiconque la moindre importance. Mis à part à Maël, Analissa et parfois Pansy, il ne décrochait pas un mot. Mais il faisait un peu peur aux autres élèves, après tout il fréquentait cette boule d'énergie qu'était Maël, cette idiote de Pansy, et cette si mignonne Analissa… Ce quatuor avait de quoi surprendre et le proverbe « Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences » semblait avoir été créé pour eux.

Théodore était le meilleur ami de Maël et avait donc l'habitude que ce dernier lui attrape la main, lui ébouriffe les cheveux ou autre gestes affectifs. Car Théodore avait compris que le très froid Maël Snape était en réalité une personne très tactile, avide de contact mais seulement avec certaine personne.

Le silence était juste reposant si l'on excluait les bruits suspects provenant d'un coin de la pièce dû aux miaulements d'Ambre et Nicolas. Car aux yeux de tous, le couple miaulait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire les étranges sons provenant du sombre recoin où, pour reprendre les mots de Maël, « personne ne voulait s'aventurer de peur d'être choquer à vie ».

C'était en somme une journée calme, extrêmement calme, mais c'était dû à la fatigue de Maël. Car Maël Snape, le fléau qui semblait toujours être en forme, était malade. Le nez rouge, les joues de la même teinte, les yeux un peu vitreux, une grosse écharpe autour du cou et une boite de mouchoir en main, le garçon se défoulait sur le malheureux qui oserait lui adresser la parole, comme en avait souffert Evan, Ron, et même Théodore ce qui n'allait surement pas l'encourager à parler…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… Soupira Analissa à l'encontre de Théo.

- Je n'aime pas être malade. Soupira Maël avec fatigue. Il faut que je guérisse toute de suite.

- Mais pour une fois ce n'est pas toi qui décide. Enfin une leçon de modestie, tu vas apprendre ce qu'est la vie, petit scarabée. Se moqua Théodore.

- tu pourrais me soutenir. Ton abandon me fend le cœur. Et moi qui te croyais mon ami, en fait tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur. Monstre sans cœur.

- Deux fois le mot cœur dans la même phrase. Le célibat te pèse. Constat Analissa en souriant. Elle adorait voir son jumeau malade, car il perdait une grande partie de son cynisme et redevenait un peu le frère avec qui elle jouait à la corde à sauter cachée dans des sombres recoins afin de ne pas nuire à la virilité du jeune enfant. Maël avait beau adorait sa jumelle, il n'était pas question pour autant de passer pour une fillette !

- Allez, viens Théo. Reprit Maël en ignorant sa sœur. On va traiter le mal par le mal.

- Comment ça ? Interrogea un Théo plus que retissant. Il adorait Maël mais le trouvait plus louche à chaque jour qui passait. Mais son meilleur ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus et sortait en éternuant de la salle commune sous le regard furieux de Draco, ce gosse qui n'en était plus vraiment un allait se tuer à sortir dans le froid sans veste alors qu'il était malade ! Ces réflexions montraient bien l'inquiétude du blond envers le jeune homme au nez rouge.

- Maël ! Reviens à l'intérieur tout de suite. S'écria Nicolas en se séparant d'Ambre pour essayer d'attraper son petit frère récidiviste.

- Remet ta langue là où elle était. Elle était plus utile. Répliqua Maël.

Draco qui se retenait aussi de se saisir de Maël, félicitait intérieurement la seule personne qui avait l'air sensé dans cette famille jusqu'à que Nicolas ajoute :

- Papa est dans le couloir. Si tu sors maintenant, je me vais gronder à ta place ...

- Quel talent, Sherlock !

Nicolas laissa sa tête retomber dans une expression de profonde lassitude.

- J'avais oublié ce que c'est que de vivre avec toi ... Soupira-t-il

- Oui… Moi aussi… Commenta Ambre.

- Parce que tu as déjà vécu avec lui ? Demanda Analissa.

- Par procuration. Les lettres de Nicolas, elles racontaient toutes les bêtises de ses frères. Mais Maël gagnait la palme du plus énervant !

- Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? Questionna encore Analissa d'un ton timide et un peu vexée.

- Elle a un complexe là-dessus … Se moqua Maël.

- Ah … S'écria Ambre en se rapprochant d'Analissa. Si il m'a parlé de toi, peut être plus que tout autre personne. Ma petite sœur par ici, ma petite sœur par là… Pff… Je connais même ta manière d'embrasser les joues de très frère parce que « c'est vraiment trop mignon » !

Analissa rougit légèrement et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Maël éternua et lança :

- A bas, le père ! Je vais dehors, je vais guérir !

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre alors que Théo suivait son ami vers la tempête de neige qui faisait rage. Draco sans réfléchir se leva, écrasant la main de Blaise qui poussa un couinement de souris.

- Dray, arrête d'harceler mon frère…. Chuchota Alex quand le blond passa devant lui.

- Retient Blaise, je ne veux pas qu'il sache…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est Blaise, et que j'aimerais éviter que tout Poudlard soit au courant !

- Rabat-joie… Se lamenta Alex qui voyait déjà la tête de Maël, peut être une expression autre que du mépris, de la moquerie ou de l'ennui s'afficherait sur son visage.

Derrière la porte, Maël et Théo montait une opération commando ou comment passer sans se faire repérer par Severus mais la réponse vint d'elle-même quand ils virent Draco arrivait.

- Mafloy. Appela Maël.

Le blond se retourna et vint se cacher à côté de son potentiel, mais presque sûr futur petit ami.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux servir à quelque chose pour une fois dans ta vie ? Interrogea Maël.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est peux-tu nous aider ? Retranscrit Théo.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Répéta un peu bêtement Maël.

- D'accord. Confirma le blond très fière d'avoir quelque peu déstabilisé le beau brun.

- D'accord ? Redemanda Maël.

- Oui, il est d'accord, tu es d'accord, nous sommes d'accord, tout le monde est d'accord, alors allons-y, d'accord ? Se lassa Théo qui s'étonnait à chaque instant de l'étrange capacité qu'avait Maël à le faire parler ainsi que du caractère plus que changeant du dit jeune homme, capable d'avoir l'air humain un instant puis de sembler être un psychopathe deux minutes plus tard.

- Mon père ne parait pas vouloir quitter ce couloir, tu vas donc attirer son attention pendant que je traverse, et ensuite tu le distrairas alors que Théo m'enverra une corde et là tu emmèneras papa vers la corde et tu partiras discrètement, puis mon père va s'écraser par terre te là je prends les choses en main, ok ? Se reprit Maël.

- Bien sûr. Rien de plus simple. Se vanta Draco en quittant le coin où ils s'étaient cachés.

- Tu n'as pas une furieuse envie de l'étrangler ? Questionna Maël alors que le blond s'éloignait.

- …

- On se comprend… Répondit Maël à la très pertinente phrase de son meilleur ami.

- Professeur Snape ? Lança à ce moment Draco.

- Oui ? Répondit l'homme en se retournant.

- J'aurais une question concernant le cours de ce matin.

- Mais nous n'avons pas eu cours ensemble ce matin, vu que nous sommes dimanche, Draco… Répliqua suspicieusement Severus.

- Evidemment, je parlais de mon devoir de potion que j'ai commencé ce matin, tellement passionnant que j'avais l'impression d'être en cours. Se rattrapa gracieusement le prince des Serpentard.

- Evidemment. Commenta Severus, un peu rassuré, à force de fréquenter ses enfants, il avait oublié que certaine personne pouvaient être dénudé de mauvaises intentions…

Et pendant que Draco entamait un de ses monologues légendaires dont seule sa mère était en général témoin, Maël fit une roulade à la James Bond pour traverser le couloir, manquant de provoquer l'étranglement intérieur de Draco dont le cerveau imaginait bien d'autre façon de faire des galipettes …

Théodore envoya la corde vers Maël, enfin la corde était un bien grand mot pour désigner le fil blanc que Maël avait volé dans le dortoir des filles.

Voyant que tout était en place, Draco continua sa conversation en reculant vers le fil puis prit poliment congé sans la moindre once de culpabilité.

Severus sourit intérieurement, il aimait bien son filleul bien qu'il le trouva un peu arrogant et beaucoup trop distant. Le jeune homme semblait être indifférent à tout et il n'était pas rare qu'il se montre inutilement cruel avec les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. C'est à ce moment de ses réflexions qu'il trébucha sur un fil et s'écrasa par terre en pensant : _Maël !_

Le jeune homme en question bondit de sa cachette, et à l'aide d'un pied de chaise qu'il avait dérobé dans une salle de classe il assomma son père sous les cris horrifiés d'Analissa et Pansy qui sortaient à cet instant de la salle commune, et sous les regards indifférents mais satisfaits de Théo et Draco.

Un éternuement retentit encore une fois et Maël sortit dehors accompagné par son meilleur ami et le beau blond, tout deux vêtu de coûteux caban bleu marine.

- Et maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Sans répondre, Maël s'allongea dans la neige.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien ? S'écria Ambre par une fenêtre.

- Je dors … Silence !

Théodore et Draco se regardèrent chacun ayant la même pensé : Mais il est fou ?

- C'est pas tout, mais j'ai froid moi. Je rentre … Dit alors Théo.

- A toute l'heure, Théo. Répondit Maël.

Draco quant à lui s'assit à côté du brun.

- Tu détestes tant que cela être malade ?

- Depuis quand tu me parles de manière civiliser ?

- Tu préférais que j'en revienne aux bonnes vieilles méthodes ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Nous voilà bien avancés.

- Tu n'aides pas non plus.

- Snape, es-tu complètement idiot ?

- Je ne crois pas…. Je suis apparemment, un esprit de génie dans un corps de rêve. Le seul bémol étant mon éducation.

- Alors, tu l'es bien.

- Malfoy, pourquoi tu poses des questions si c'est pour y répondre tout seul ?

- Pour éviter que tu meures… J'ai lu quelque part que …

- Ah non, maintenant que Nicolas est de retour, je ne veux plus entendre parler de livres, de grâce !

Draco soupira puis après trois seconde de réflexions posa une question qui le hantait depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de certaine rumeur ?

- Tu sors avec Théo ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu sors avec Théodore ?

- Non ! Rétorqua Maël comme si c'était une évidence sans paraître se rendre compte que la question de Draco n'était pas vraiment une question qui se posait entre ennemis.

- Tu couches avec lui alors ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu ne crois pas ou tu es sûr ?

- Peut être que durant mon sommeil, je suis somnambule et donc …

Draco hésitait à l'instant entre la résignation devant le caractère de son Maël, la joie de savoir qu'il n'était avec personne et la colère que le jeune homme se fiche encore de lui.

Mais Maël n'était déjà plus à ça. Il s'élançait dans la neige essayant de ne pas s'écraser à terre ce qui nuirait à sa réputation.

- Snape, où vas-tu encore ?

- Ecoute… Tu n'entends rien ? Lança Maël oubliant par la même occasion qu'il parlait à son ennemi.

- Non. Je suis normal, moi. Pas comme certain…

- C'est Hagrid. Coupa le jeune brun.

- Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ?

- Si tu en connais un autre… Se moqua Maël.

- Explique-moi pourquoi on le suit.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

- Réponds. Dit Draco d'un ton arrogant.

- Et avec ça… Tu veux un macaron à la pistache ?

- Tu sais les faire ? Si oui, je veux bien. Répondit Draco, passant outre l'ironie de la phrase précédente.

Et ce fut au tour de Maël de soupirer mais sans oublier de continuer sa filature, une fois une idée dans sa tête, impossible de l'en déloger.

- Tais-toi et avance.

- Pour qui te prends-tu à me parler ainsi ? S'offusqua Draco en reprenant son ton aristocrate, pour Maël il tolérait de nombreuses choses mais par l'irrespect. Après tout, il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'obéissait à personne, ne s'inclinait devant personne.

- Maël Snape. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si peu intelligent et avais si peu de mémoire jusqu'à oublier mon nom.

- Je connais ton nom. Se récria le beau blond. _Si tu savais combien je le connais, combien de fois je l'ai scandé, j'ai fantasmé dessus, j'ai rêvé le susurrer… _Ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

- C'est ça, Malfoy… Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

- Parce que tu veux me faire plaisir ? Nargua Draco qui aimait de plus en plus le Maël malade.

- …

- Oh Snape… Je suis si touchée ! Dit Draco en imitant une voix de jeune adolescente hystérique.

- Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir ! S'écria à son tour Maël sur le même ton, entrant dans le jeu de Draco et en arrêtant de suivre Hagrid.

- Oh tu es si gentil, et fort et beau et intelligent et… Continua Draco.

- Oh mon petit chou, tu me flattes… Reprit Maël, ses yeux s'illuminant un peu, prouvant qu'il prenait réellement plaisir à cette mascarade.

- Oh je ne vis que pour ça !

- Oh, et moi pour ton bonheur…

- Oh que je t'aime !

- Oh… Oh … Finit Draco ne trouvant plus de répartie après la phrase de Maël, il aurait tant aimé que son potentiel futur mais presque sûr petit ami soit sérieux.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, un fin sourire sur les lèvres de Draco, les yeux de Maël pétillant très légèrement. Soudain, Maël éternua bruyamment rompant le moment de complicité.

- Tu n'as donc plus de répliques, petite cervelle ? Attaqua tout de suite Maël qui commençait à grelotter.

- Pas plus que toi. Tu as froid, tu frissonnes. Lâcha Draco.

La réplique aurait pu paraitre normale si elle avait été adressée à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Maël s'écria à l'instant :

- Je n'ai pas froid, non.

- Mais si, tu trembles de froid.

- Non, puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien.

- Mais… Insista Draco

- NON ! JE N'AI PAS FROID. Hurla Maël en se mettant à trembler plus fort.

Draco fixa avec étonnement le jeune homme dont les yeux avaient perdu toute lueur.

Mais Maël n'était plus là, il revivait son entrainement avec Stefen, ou c'était le nom qu'avait donné Grausam à la torture que faisait subier Stefen à son « élève ».

_Stefen regardait le jeune enfant tout nu dans la neige. Iblis avait les lèvres bleus, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré et ses yeux reflétaient son désespoir._

_- Tu as froid, Iblis ?_

_- Oui…_

_- C'est une faiblesse._

_- Mais c'est… nor…mal, no...n ? Bredouilla Maël._

_- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Et puisque tu as froid, tu es faible. Tu n'auras rien à manger ce soir, et tu dormiras dehors. Lâcha avec un sourire cruel Stefen._

_- Mais …_

_- Oui, je sais. Tu risques de mourir. C'est pour ça que je ne ferais rien quand Victoire viendra t'apporter des couvertures en croyant que personne ne la voit. Je la dénoncerais juste le lendemain à Grausam. _

_- Non…_

_- Si, Iblis, tu es faible. A cause de toi, Victoire sera punie. Parce que tu es faible. Faible, tu entends ? _

_- Oui… _

Maël tremblait en revivant cet instant jusqu'à qu'il sente une chose douce et chaude se poser sur son dos, il sursauta et se retourna, reprenant bien dans la réalité, pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco qui le regardait, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- D'accord, tu n'as pas froid. Dit alors Draco et Maël ne put retenir un sourire, le blond était vraiment amusant.

- Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui suis entrain de geler. Gronda Draco avec un regard accusateur pour le jeune brun à qui il avait donné son caban.

Maël eut un pauvre sourire et commença à enlever le caban du blond qui s'écria :

- Tu peux le garder. Comme nous sommes tous les deux sûrs que tu n'as pas froid.

- Je ne te savais pas si prévenant… Se moqua Maël.

- Il y a nombre de choses que tu ignores sur moi.

- Comme ? Le défia Maël.

- Couleur préféré ?

- Tu n'en as pas. Enfin c'est ce que tu dis, mais tu portes souvent du vert, du noir et du blanc.

- Père et mère ?

- Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Répliqua du tac au tac Maël, très fière d'avoir les réponses, et ne se rendant pas compte du sourire qui grandissait sur les lèvres d'ordinaire si pleine de mépris du prince des Serpentards.

- Pierre préférée ?

- L'Emeraude.

- Frère et sœur ?

- Aucun. Mise à part ton énorme arrogance qui pourrait tenir lieu de personne.

- Dessert favori ?

- Macarons à la pistache.

- Biscuit le plus aimé ?

- Spéculoos, trempé dans le café.

- Animal de compagnie ?

- Un grand duc. Qui a failli tuer la chouette d'Evan au passage, je la félicite.

- Ennemis ?

- Moi et Moi et Moi et Moi et …

- Amis ? Coupa Draco en souriant plus franchement.

- Alex et Blaise.

- Petit ami ?

- Cédric Diggory.

- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'en connaître autant sur moi peut paraître suspect ?

- « Connais ton ennemi, et connais-toi toi-même, et tu pourras livrer cent batailles sans essuyer un désastre » a fit le très respectable Sun tzu. Récita Maël.

- Je vois…

- Mais il est évident que toi tu ne peux pas tous les connaître, tu en as tellement. Se moqua encore Maël.

- Jacques Chancel a lui-même dit : « Se fabriquer des ennemis est une occupation d'aristocrate. » Tu comprends pourquoi j'en ai autant ? Sourit Malfoy.

- Evidemment mais … Commença Maël quand il entendit de gros sanglots retentirent.

- Encore un pleurnichard. Lâcha Draco avec mépris retrouvant son ton froid, distant et occuper à remettre son masque en place il ne vit pas la branche par terre, ou plutôt le tronc d'arbre vue sa taille.

Maël qui marchait à côté de lui pour trouver la provenance des pleurs, curieux par natureil se devait de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et il avouait qu'être si proche de Draco le rendait un peu mal à l'aise, il éternuait encore quand Draco attrapa soudain sa manche dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber, mais le destin voulut qu'il entraina plutôt Maël avec lui et tous deux se retrouvèrent à terre.

- Ma chemise blanche ! S'écria Draco.

- Sale brute, ne t'accroche pas à moi quant tu tombes !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'insultaient bruyamment et n'entendirent donc pas les sanglots se rapprocher jusqu'à qu'une voix qui venait de pleurer s'écrie :

- Mais que faites-vous ? Vous n'allez pas coucher ensemble dans la neige ?

- Pardon ? S'écrièrent d'une même voix les Maël et Draco.

Draco leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans la neige, Maël assit à califourchon sur lui, et qu'il tenait d'une poigne ferme la chemise sombre du jeune brun qui avait lui aussi appuyé ses mains sur le torse du blond sûrement pour le repousser, mais qui donnait plutôt l'impression de vouloir lui arracher. Les yeux de Maël brillaient de colère tout comme ceux de Draco resplendissaient d'arrogance, mais cela auraient pu passer pour des lueurs de plaisir… Draco en tenant la chemise de Maël dégageait une aura de dominance alors que sa position dans n'importe quel autre coupe aurait laissé croire le contraire, mais le beau brun n'était pas en reste, il laissait flotter autour de lui une impression de sensualité des plus attirantes…

Se rendant enfin compte de leur position plus que suspecte, les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent prestement mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne rougir ou ne laissèrent transparaitre la moindre once d'embarras et Draco alla jusqu'à chuchoter à l'oreille de Maël, ignorant la personne à qui appartenait la voix :

- Ceci me donne des idées, Snape… Surveille tes arrières, ton fessier est des plus attirants…

Et là, Maël rougit si légèrement que Draco ne l'aurait jamais vu s'il n'avait été aussi proche de Maël. Draco en profita pour laisser sa main s'aventurer sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Hum… Interrompit encore la voix provoquant un grognement de colère de la part de Draco qui venait de recevoir une tape sur la main.

- Quoi ? Demanda Maël en se retournant pour identifier l'individu.

- Euh…

- Evan. Soupira Maël évitant par la même occasion de réagir aux avances de Draco, si tu n'as rien à dire, fais silence, cela ne pourra que nous faire du bien.

- Tu parles comme un roi, Snape. Alors que tu n'es rien qu'un petit aristocrate de basse échéance. Nargua Draco regrettant de suite ses paroles, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleur façon de faire comprendre ses sentiments à Maël.

Mais l'ignorant, Maël lança à Evan :

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- Qui te dit que je pleurais ?

- Mes oreilles sont extrêmement bavardes depuis peu … Ironisa Maël.

- Si jeune et déjà si idiot. Lâcha avec mépris Draco en s'éloignant des anciens jumeaux Potter.

- Des dragons… Bafouilla Evan, Hagrid m'a montré la première épreuve du tournoi des 3 sorciers.

- Et bien, pauvre petit Potter, tu vas avoir bien du mal à survivre encore. Mr Le survivant a du souci à se faire. Se moqua Maël en s'éloignant, éternuant encore une fois.


	43. Première épreuve : Dragons

Bonjourno ! (C'est bon, je mets aux langues étrangères ! Vu comme je suis douée, c'est sûr que dans un mois, je serai polyglotte !)

Etranglement intense par télépathie (vous le ressentez, n'est ce pas ?) de Mini-Yuya et Chibi-fun ...

Avez-vous remarquez que Mimi72 est la seule à se préoccuper d'Evan et avoir de la peine pour lui ? Quel bon coeur en comparaison de nous autres, si méchants et sadiques !

Je ne peux que vous remercier pour toutes vos charmantes vos reviews… Et je m'étonne chaque jour de trouver de nouveaux lecteurs, de nouvelles personnes qui m'ajoutent à leurs favoris, ou leurs alertes ! Merci à vous ! Et bien sûr, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, en espérant que les nouveaux deviennent aussi fidèles … Mais en espérant surtout que je vous détendiez en lisant ma fiction.

Vivre dans son monde est parfois plus agréable que de devoir affronter la réalité, si triste, si sombre, si dure et si décevante. Tant d'espoirs brisés. Je me réfugie dans l'écriture, et suis surprise de voir à quel point ma fiction peut être dégantée et joyeuse par rapport à la réalité, je prends un plaisir fou à l'écrire !

Certain disent que le monde est beau, qu'il faut se réjouir de ce que l'on a, mais comment … Connaissez-vous des familles qui soient parfaitement heureuse ? Il y aura toujours un problème, plus ou moins grave, mais qui ne fera pas du bien au monde…

C'est horrible mais je n'ai vraiment rien à dire… Cela me fait peur… Il ne se passe donc rien dont je puisse témoigner ? J'en viens à philosopher sur le monde… Pff…

Brr… Des frissons dans le dos…

Mais résultat, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à dire, peut être est-ce que ce n'est que pour dire que je n'ai rien à dire, et que cette phrase-ci est pour dire que je dis que je n'ai rien à dire… Enfin, vous comprenez, non ?

Mais que je suis négative… (Enfin plutôt réaliste selon moi mais…) Profitez de ce chapitre au lieu d'écouter (Ou de lire !) mes élucubrations !

Ah j'oubliais le plus important !

**Voudriez-vous que Draco soit en fait un veela ? **

En fait, j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire…

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Mais l'ignorant, Maël lança à Evan :_

_- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? _

_- Qui te dit que je pleurais ?_

_- Mes oreilles sont extrêmement bavardes depuis peu … Ironisa Maël._

_- Si jeune et déjà si idiot. Lâcha avec mépris Draco en s'éloignant des anciens jumeaux Potter._

_- Des dragons… Bafouilla Evan, Hagrid m'a montré la première épreuve du tournoi des 3 sorciers. _

_- Et bien, pauvre petit Potter, tu vas avoir bien du mal à survivre encore. Mr Le survivant a du souci à se faire. Se moqua Maël en s'éloignant, éternuant encore une fois._

**Chapitre 42 :**

Analissa regardait la foule en délire avec résignation. Elle était assise dans les gradins, entre Pansy et Théo, et à quelques places d'eux se tenaient Draco, Alexander et Blaise. Et un peu plus loin, une Hermione terrifiée se rongeait les ongles. Analissa aurait pu profiter de l'euphorie provoquée par l'attente de voir les champions affrontaient des dragons aux visages féroces, mais elle s'inquiétait plutôt pour Maël qui n'était pas là, chose étonnante vu comment il n'avait cessé de pousser à bout Evan Potter durant tous les jours précédents la première épreuve.

Analissa observait donc les alentours, et ne trouvant toujours pas Maël, son regard se porta sur Draco qui semblait lui aussi cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Peut être son petit ami actuel ? Songea la jeune fille.

- Tu n'aimes que moi, n'est ce pas ? Entendit-elle soudainement et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. La voix venait de sous les gradins.

Elle n'était pas d'un naturel très curieux mais avait tout simplement une passion pour les histoires d'amour, elle savait pourtant que le beau et vrai amour n'existait pas selon les dire de son sombre jumeau, mais avec une famille comme la sienne, elle pouvait voir ses parents si heureux qui n'arrivait même pas à se disputer plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés deux mois durant, et côtoyer Nicolas et Ambre, Analissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'Amour avec un grand A n'était pas qu'une impression fictive… C'est en effet pour confirmer une théorie et donc dans un but purement professionnel qu'elle se mit à écouter la conversation… Analissa se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre, disparaissant de sur sa chaise dans une position assez dangereuse, la moitié de son corps était dans le vide mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à voir les deux personnes discutant.

- Mais oui… Répondit une seconde voix un peu lasse.

- Alors pourquoi tu es avec ce garçon ? S'écria de nouveau la première voix sur un ton furieux, une voix masculine devina-t-elle.

- Tu le sais, Edmund.

- Nous n'avons à peine 5 ans de différence !

- Tu n'es pas majeur. Je serais accusé de pédophilie !

- Mais je suis volontaire !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Sourit la voix féminine.

Et la discussion s'arrêta, Analissa tendit encore l'oreille, mais ne put qu'entendre des bruits de ventouse… Des baisers torrides à en juger par le geignement qui lui parvint. Habituée aux imitations farfelues de ses frères, elle ne réagit pas et essaya plutôt de se pencher encore pour apercevoir les deux protagonistes… Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, Analissa chuta sous les cris de Pansy qui l'observait depuis un moment se demandant ce que son amie pouvait bien faire à moitié cachée sous le banc des gradins. Théodore releva la tête quand le cri de Pansy résonna dans les gradins coupant cour aux bavardages des personnes présentes dans un rayon de moins de 10 mètres.

Analissa quant à elle était suspendue dans le vide accrochée par une main à une barre qui dépassait, trop loin des gradins pour qu'une personne puisse la rattraper, et trop loin du sol pour pouvoir sauter sans risquer de mourir disloquer. Depuis le sol un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds foncés, et une jeune femme à la chevelure rose flamboyante la regardaient, effrayés.

- Tonks ? S'écria Analissa, ravie d'avoir trouvé qui était la personne qu'elle espionnait depuis plusieurs minutes et ne semblant pas se rendre compte de sa position plus que précaire.

- Oui… Que fais-tu là, Lissa' ? S'écria la jeune femme, inquiète en tendant les bras dans l'espoir de la rattraper si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Alors seulement, Analissa sembla se rendre compte de sa situation et dans un réflexe purement inutile elle poussa un cri.

Pansy de son côté se penchait au dessus de la barre pour attraper la main de son amie alors que d'autres élèves la retenaient elle-même.

- Que quelqu'un appelle un professeur. Lança Théodore d'un ton détaché sans paraître se soucier du fait qu'Analissa allait tomber très prochainement.

- Lancer un _Wigardium Leviosa _! S'exclama une autre personne.

- On ne peut pas… Dumbledore a mis en place en sort pour empêcher les tricheries…

- Et ?

- Personne ne peut lancer un sort avant que le premier concurrent entre dans l'arène et alors lui seul pourra en lancer. Ce sort inclue même les professeurs. Comme cela, aucune tricherie possible… Expliqua Hermione Granger d'un ton paniquée, car maintenant toute l'attention des gradins étaient tournée vers le drame qui était entrain de se produire.

- Super. Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Hurla d'une voix hystérique Pansy, alors que de fines larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Analissa.

C'était si bête, comme Maël, elle allait mourir par la faute de Dumbledore. Mais elle, elle ne mourrait pas seulement de l'intérieur, non, pour Analissa, se serait une mort définitive et sans aucune chance de guérison…

- Ne pleure pas, Lissa'… Chuchota Pansy. Tu as tant de frère, si tu meurs, ils sauteront tous avec toi, et puis, pff… Plus de beaux garçons !

Un sourire fleurit au milieu des larmes de la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Cheveux qui à l'instant même virevoltaient autour d'elle comme un présage de mort infiniment splendide…

Analissa n'arrivait pas à croire que la recherche indirecte, très indirecte, du prince charment l'est conduite dans cette situation, enfin on pourrait dire qu'elle avait péri dans la recherche d'une théorie scientifique…

Mais à l'instant même, une autre voix s'éleva :

- Analissa !

- Hey, si vous pouviez arrêter de tous défiler devant moi en hurlant mon nom, je le connais assez bien, merci, et plutôt m'aider, mince à la fin ! Pleura Analissa.

- Chut, ma puce. Je vais te sortir de là, il faut juste que tu tiennes quelques secondes, je vais annuler ce débile de sort de cet idiot de directeur. Clama Alexander en se rapprochant.

- Tu ressembles tellement à Maël en cet instant… Impressionnant. Le sarcasme ne te sied pas, grand sœur. Commenta Victor d'un ton qui voulait neutre, mais d'où percer une note d'angoisse très importante.

Mais Analissa avait très mal au bras, essayer de tenir en larme, suspendue dans le vide, pendant que toutes les personnes présentes semblent décider à vous faire des adieux tout en vous garantissant que vous ne risquez rien… Et alors que toutes dites personnes poussaient de cris, Analissa chuta, au moment même où Severus arrivait en courant sous les regards choqués… Le maître des potions qui marchait d'une allure rapide était un phénomène extrêmement rare, mais qui courrait ? Oui, et Maël Snape était la personne la plus agréable et sympathique de Poudlard !

Dans un tourbillon de cheveux et de cris, la jeune fille d'une quatorzaine d'année à peine chuta sans que quiconque puisse y faire quoi que ce soit …

Alors qu'elle tombait sous les regards horrifiés pendant que Tonks et le jeune garçon qui devait être Edmund se déplaçaient en vain dans l'espoir de pouvoir rattraper la belle Analissa, surgit sur un balai avec une grâce unique un jeune homme aux cheveux blond très pâles…

- Malfoy ! S'exclama Analissa quand Draco l'attrapa en plein vol.

La jeune femme remarqua alors la sueur sur le visage et le cou du prince des Serpentard.

- Tu as couru chercher ton balai ? Mais nous sommes très loin !

- Petite sotte, j'ai couru hors de la sphère où l'on ne peut lancer de sort, puis un simple _accio_ t'a surement sauvé la vie.

- Merci…

- Un prince est responsable de ses sujets ! Répondit avec arrogance le blond mais Analissa ne l'écoutait plus, préférant se blottir contre son sauveur en pleurant encore.

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir…

- Je sais, je sais … Dit gentiment Draco, surprenant la fille Snape, cet homme était capable de sentiment et d'une once d'humanité ? Possible, après tout, il était le meilleur ami d'Alexander… et de Blaise… Réponse peu convaincante. Pensa alors Analissa.

- Merci…

Draco ne répondit rien, et continua de voler en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Vraiment Draco, insista Analissa.

- Draco ? Releva le concerné.

- Cela te dérange ? Après tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie, cela rapproche, non ? Enfin…

- Enfin ? Demanda le blond pour que le silence ne se réinstalle pas.

- Enfin, cela n'a pas rapproché Maël d'Evan…

- Maël a sauvé Evan ?

- Oui, contre un Basilic…

- Ah … Répliqua dignement Draco, en s'imaginant assis dans un fauteuil, Maël sur ses genoux lui racontant comment il avait sauvé Evan. Le riche blond eut du mal à retenir un soupir de bonheur.

- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de Maël, Draco ? Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître, derrière son apparence de coq trop fière, il est très sensible…

- Je n'en doute pas… Je n'en doute pas… Murmura Draco sur un ton qu'Analissa jugea ironique, faute de mieux. Mais je pense le connaître assez bien.

- Ah bon … Surement pas autant que toi, mais …

- Et mais où tu vas là ? S'écria la jeune fille en voyant le château se dessinait à l'horizon.

- A l'infirmerie. Répliqua Draco comme si c'était une évidence.

- Non, tu dois m'amener voir la première épreuve ! S'égosilla Analissa.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, princesse. Ce n'était pas la peine de crier. Ajouta le beau blond d'un ton sarcastique

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Cédric se releva l'œuf scintillant dans sa main légèrement calcinée, il poussa un cri de victoire en levant au ciel son précieux trophée. Les applaudissements éclatèrent de part et d'autre de l'arène. La foule était en délire. Mais les yeux de Cédric ne brillaient que dans l'espoir d'un regard en particulier, un regard gris argenté froid et arrogant qui ne lui était pas accordé. Non, ce famaux regard cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un parmi la foule et Cédric eut envie de crier « Draco, regarde-moi, je suis là ! » même s'il savait que s'il avait le malheur de le faire, le seul résultat aurait été un regard empli de mépris, mais toute fois, Cédric se considérait comme chanceux, il tenait en lui durant certaine nuit l'intouchable Draco Malfoy depuis plus de deux mois et demi, un record, si l'on tenait compte de la froideur d'on faisait preuve le jeune héritier des Malfoy envers toute personne…

Pansy se pencha vers sa voisine et chuchota :

- Alors, tu en as pensé quoi ?

- J'ai trouvé que son sort était bien maîtrisé. Dommage que la dragonne est finalement trouvé plus d'intérêt à Cédric qu'au labrador, mais je la comprends heureusement que Cédric a pu récupérer l'œuf avant… N'empêche, il est bien brûlé ! Sourit Analissa.

Après s'être fait ausculté de force par son père, d'avoir était enserré dans une foule de bras dont certains lui était totalement inconnus, la jeune fille avait enfin pu assister à la première épreuve, arrivant au moment où Cédric transformait une pierre en un beau labrador… Mais toujours pas un signe de Maël et cela inquiétait de plus en plus la jeune Snape. Soit il préparait un mauvais cout très important, soit il avait des ennuis, bien que la première possibilité soit la plus probable, Analissa avait l'estomac noué, et puis dans les cas, cela signifiait des ennuis…

Apparue alors dans l'arène, tremblante mais toujours aussi belle, la douce française au prénom si saugrenue pour les anglais, Fleur s'élança bravement, ses cheveux blonds brillants éblouissant de nombreuses personnes trop près d'elle.

Des sifflements admirateurs retentirent.

- C'est bien le moment. Lâcha avec mépris Pansy.

- Jalouse, jolie brune ? Demanda Théodore.

- Jamais. Et depuis quand je suis une jolie brune ? Demanda suspicieusement la jeune fille qui n'avait pas besoin d'un autre admirateur.

- Depuis que Maël a dit qu'il fallait que je t'appelle ainsi.

- Et tu lui obéis ?

- Non.

- Ah… Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ainsi ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Répliqua encore Théodore en observant Pansy comme si elle était très idiote.

- Laisse tomber, Pansy. Les interrompit Analissa. Regarde ce que la française nous fait.

Pansy reporta son regard sur la jeune femme de Beauxbâtons devant laquelle la dragonne semblait somnoler …

La jolie blonde s'avança doucement comme si elle cherchait à ne pas réveiller l'animal et toute la foule retenait son souffle. Soudain l'énorme bête ronfla et un long jet de feu s'échappa des naseaux de la dragonne brulant la fine robe de Fleur alors qu'elle poussait un petit couinement qui se transforma en hurlement de panique qui eut tôt fait de s'éteindre pour devenir un cri de joie quand elle attrapa l'œuf.

- Eteins le feu ! Cria une voix.

La jeune demoiselle parut se reprendre et lança toute de suite un sort qui aboutit à transformer sa baguette en une sorte de tuyau d'arrosage.

Les applaudissent retentirent de nouveau et les notes s'affichèrent dans l'air, une moyenne légèrement en dessous de celle de Cédric. Fleur releva la tête avec fierté signifiant par là qu'elle trouvait sa prestation plus réussite que celle de son concurrent de Poudlard et ses notes injustes.

Analissa se tourna vers sa voisine pour commenter le numéro de la jeune française, comme elles en avaient toutes deux pris l'habitude après avoir pu apprécier celui de Cédric Diggory.

Mais déjà Victor Krum entrainait en scène et faisait oublier les mésaventures des participants l'ayant précédés, avec une once de brutalité, il envoya un sort de conjonctivite dans les yeux de son ennemis, regardant avec un plaisir évident de voir l'adversaire ainsi vaincu, et recevant les félicitations plus ou moins silencieuses du jury pour avoir tout de suite visé le point faible des dragons, qui est tout le monde le sait, les yeux de ces bêtes. Il resta moins longtemps face au dragon que ces prédécesseurs, à peine plus de 40 minutes, le temps passe plus vite dans une situation telle que la sienne, mais la dragonne dans sa douleur brisa ses véritables œufs faisant perdre des points au champion de Dumstang, néanmoins c'est lui qui prit la tête du tournoi… Les applaudissements retentirent bruyamment, et Pansy chuchota à son amie :

- Le stress que doit avoir mister l'élu en ce moment …

- J'avoue.

La dernière dragonne était en place, mais avant que le jury puisse inviter le dernier participant à entrer dans l'arène, celui-ci se jeta en courant hors de la tente des champions tout en beuglant :

- Un monstre !

Le silence se fit alors que le jeune Evan Potter reprenait son souffle, et quelques secondes après le brouhaha retentit de plus belle ne semblant pas remarquer l'agitation qu'avait provoqué son arrivée, Evan se tourna pour faire face au dragon, il poussa un second cri comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette monstrueuse bête en face de lui provoquant les rires d'Analissa, rires aux teintes un peu nerveuses quand le Survivant manqua de perdre son titre...

Evan fuyait d'un bout à l'autre de l'arène, sans faire quoi que ce soit dans le but de récupérer l'œuf d'or…

Caché derrière un rocher, le golden boy, était tétanisé, et ses parents semblaient hésiter à venir le chercher, quand soudain il leva sa baguette et articula quelque chose, rien ne se passa, un soupir d'angoisse s'éleva de la foule quand le maggiar à pointe commença à essayer avec brio de faire fondre le rochet derrière lequel s'était abrité Evan.

Soudain, un balai surgit de la tente des champions et tomba en plein sur la tête du jeune homme qui s'effondra au sol…

- Tu crois que c'était un _accio_ ? Demanda Pansy à Analissa.

- Alors, très mal réussie, comment un _accio_ peut assommer le propriétaire du balai ? Se moqua Analissa.

- Tricherie ?

C'était là le mot qui courrait sur toutes les lèvres, mais cela était impossible, personne n'aurait pu appeler le balai de Potter, la magie étant contrôlé pour le public… C'était peut être un _accio_ raté au final…

A ce moment, le fruit de toutes les pensées se redressa et monta sur son balai avec virulence, semblant avoir retrouvé des forces…

Il vola autour de la dragonne puis jeta un coup d'œil au sablier géant… Presque 40 minutes…

Il se jeta dans un geste aussi fou que désespéré sur l'œuf d'or et eut les plus grands surprise de sa vie en se voyant l'attraper remonter avec sous les hurlements de joies …

Les dresseurs se précipitèrent vers le dragon et l'immobilisèrent alors que la foule scandait le nom de l'élu. Le dragon semblait un peu décontenançait, mais bon ce n'était qu'un dragon…

C'est alors qu'Analissa aperçut une ombre se faufilait en dehors de la tente, et sans plus réfléchir, et ne prenant pas garde de ce que sa précédente curiosité avait bien failli lui coutait, elle s'élança vers l'individu qui s'éloignait dans le parc…

Elle reconnut immédiatement la démarche de son frère et s'écria :

- Maël !

Le jeune homme se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil, puis repris sa route sans plus lui accorder la moindre importance…

Analissa soupira… Qu'avait donc fait son imbécile de frère ?

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Maël était tranquillement assis à la table des verts et argents quand tout Poudlard et les invités arrivèrent. Ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre du jeune homme qui lisait un livre en le regard avec une touche de crainte dans le regard… Maël était-il donc resté dans la grande salle durant toute la première épreuve qui avait duré l'après-midi entière ?

- Maël Snape ? Que faites-vous donc là ? N'avez-vous pas assisté à l'épreuve ? Demanda Lily Potter provoquant des soupirs de découragement, cette femme réputée très intelligente ne comprenait donc pas que parler au jeune homme équivalait à signer un arrêt de mort … Il maniait les mots comme des armes à la manière d'un tueur sans foi ni loi.

Mais pour une fois, le beau brun ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur son livre.

- M. Snape, vous pourriez répondre quand on vous parle … S'énerva James qui détestait que qui ce soit ose ignorer un membre de sa si magnifique famille.

- James, Lily, si Maël ne veut pas répondre, je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde, non ? Laissons-le dans ses pensées, voulez-vous ? Interrompit le professeur Chourave.

- Voyons, voyons, mes enfants, il n'est pas le moment de se disputer… Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête, notre second champion a remporté l'épreuve ex-æquo avec M. Krum ! Et M. Diggroy a atteint le seconde place, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Lança Dumbledore.

- Hum… Autant pour le pauvre Cédric, deux sur trois, veut aussi dire avant-dernier, c'est moins flatteur dans ce sens… Dit Nicolas qui pour une fois n'était pas en compagnie d'Ambre, celle-ci ayant décidé d'aller réconforter son école de leur défaite.

- Nicolas, quand Maël est absent, on ne désire pas de remplacent … S'exclama Alexander d'un ton désolé.

- Maël n'est pas absent, il est là ! Se récria Analissa en donnant un coup sur la tête de son frère qui ne réagit pas.

-Oh, je ne l'avais pas vu… En même temps, c'est rare qu'il ne parle pas.

- Non, je crois qu'il a juste une lecture intéressante, enfin qui l'intéresse serait le terme le plus exacte… Enonça Théodore en reconnaissant le livre de Maël

- Tu n'es pas muet, toi ? Demanda Oscar en entendant Théodore.

- Que lit-il ? Questionna alors Victor, ne se souciant pas de l'air émerveillé d'Oscar et impassible de Théo qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu le commentaire du benjamin Snape.

- Best Kamasoutra.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Analissa ne comprenant pas la grimace de son père.

- Best, cela veut dire que meilleur… En gros, c'est les meilleures positions du Kamasoutra…

- Avec des commentaires de personnes les ayant utilisées… Précisa Théo.

- Tu l'as lu ? Se récria Alex. Même moi, je ne lis pas cet ouvrage de débauche…

- C'est dire … Se moqua Draco.

- Mais c'est quoi à la fin ce Kamasoutra ? S'écrièrent simultanément une grande partie des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles.

Un éclat de rire moqueur, cynique, et empli de mépris résonna dans la salle devenue silencieuse suite à cette déclaration…

Maël referma son livre en prenant soin d'y laisser un marque-page avec pour motif l'écusson des Gryffondors.

- Le Kamasoutra répertorie toutes les positions possibles de baise…

Une rougeur collective s'étendit sur toutes les faces alors que Severus soupirait… La curiosité était un vilain défaut…

- Il y a de chastes oreilles ici… C'est intolérable ! S'énerva Kathie qui avait empêché Oscar d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

- Toutes ces premières et secondes années doivent être choquées ! Surenchérit MacGonagall. Severus, vous ne pouvez pas tolérer ça, votre fils n'a que 14 ans !

- Et il a commencé à lire ce livre que cette année, j'y ai veillé. Rétorqua le père de famille avec fierté.

A l'instant où il finissait ces mots, un majestueux oiseau_, _celui de César reconnut tout de suiteMaël, s'élança dans la grande salle et tous purent voir l'inquiétante enveloppe rouge qu'il tenait entre ses serres.

La grande salle se figea en voyant l'animal atterrir gracieusement en face de Maël qui émit un très ironique :

- Oups…


	44. Pas la peine de crier !

Bonjour,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, alertes, et favoris !

J'ai une autre idée de fiction en cours…. Cela me trotte dans la tête, c'est horrible ! Mais si je la commence, je sens que celle-ci va être un peu (beaucoup^^) laissé à l'abandon … Alors, je me contente de me faire des films avec mon idée de fiction… En espérant qu'elle soit encore là à la fin de cette fiction-ci que je ne compte pas arrêter !

Un chapitre par semaine pour les anonymes qui me le demande (J'adore le nom "les anonymes" !)

Merci à Narilla qui m'a remonté le morale... Trés belle phrase. Et comme le savent ceux qui ont lu mon profil, j'adore ce genre de phrases, citations, et proverbes !

Mille excuses, Yume resonnance ! Grande fan d'Evan ... Interdiction à quiconque d'essayer de la tuer par télépathie ! ^^

Et puis, pas de Draco veela, cela ne va pas avec ma fiction... J'en ferais peut être une autre avec Draco veela ... Ah mince, encore une autre idée de fiction... Lord La Folle qui se tape la tête contre son innocent clavier...

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_A l'instant où il finissait ces mots, un majestueux oiseau, celui de César reconnut tout de suite Maël, s'élança dans la grande salle et tous purent voir l'inquiétante enveloppe rouge qu'il tenait entre ses serres._

_La grande salle se figea en voyant l'animal atterrir gracieusement en face de Maël qui émit un très ironique :_

_- Oups…_

**Chapitre 43**

Analissa se jeta sur la lettre pour l'ouvrir, connaissant son frère, si personne ne l'ouvrait elle exploserait de façon moins réglementaire qu'à l'habitude, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre, la lettre explosa dans un feu d'artifice, forçant tous les Serpentards assis dans les environs de Maël à se jeter à terre. Puis, des restes de la lettre surgit une grosse vague qui trempa Maël. Le jeune homme ne réagit même pas, se contentant d'observer sa superbe chemise blanche qui coutait le salaire à vie de Rusard pour reprendre les mots d'Analissa se faire tremper dévoilant son torse par la même occasion.

Et pendant que Maël se décidait enfin à s'ébrouer comme un chien mouillé, Alexander prit les devants et recouvrit son petit frère de sa cape à l'instant même où la voix de César s'élevait dans la grande salle sous les soupirs des enfants et parents Snape, César n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion, son tact ou sa délicatesse…

Bonjour !

Avant d'adresser la parole au sale hypogriffe mal luné et retardé de son cerveau de veracasse qui me sert de frère, je salue maman et papa !

Et les vieux, vous vous êtes remis ensemble, c'est cool ! Mais de toute façon, je savais bien que vous étiez incapable de rester loin l'un de l'autre… L'abstinence ne vous va pas. Ah ! je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire une chose pareille… C'est tout simplement dégoutant !

Nicolas est à Poudlard ? Je parie que oui… Vous saviez qu'il a presque finit d'écrire son livre ? C'est un vrai _navet_ pour reprendre l'expression moldu ! Ah Ah ! Je ne risque rien là où je suis, Nico, tu ne peux rien contre moi !

D'ailleurs, vous ne devinerez jamais où je suis…. Suspense, j'adore pouvoir parler sans me faire interrompre, vraiment, ces beuglantes sont une des meilleurs inventions du monde sorcier même si pour l'instant je ne beugle pas encore. Pour en revenir à moi, je suis en Roumanie, et c'est officiel je suis remplaçant batteur dans l'équipe les balais fringants !

Alors … Roumanie, Roumanie… Cela vous dit quelque chose ? Ben oui, c'est là qu'est William ! J'ai eu le malheur de le rencontrer… Et devinez quoi, il a un copain… Et là, vous êtes en train de mourir de peur…. Will a quoi ? 24 ou 25 ans. Et avec son copain… Ils sont _fiancés _! Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Nicolas, tu peux réanimer les parents, un claque marche bien ou alors un jet d'eau froide, choisis grand frère chéri.

Maintenant vous voulez absolument savoir le nom de votre futur beau-frère… Et bien, je ne le connais pas, apparemment, on risquerait une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant, c'est pour cela qu'ils se sont fiancés, pour ne plus risquer d'être séparés de force mais il vous sera présenter avant le mariage dont la date est encore très flou…

Oh fait, Alex, je suis fière de toi, c'est très bien de ne plus briser des mariages, ce n'était pas _rock and roll_ de ta part !

Victor, comment se passe ta seconde année à Poudlard ? Il parait que tu es une sorte de fou … Les rumeurs vont vite, et je peux vous dire qu'ici, je vous fais passer pour des gros débiles ! Gloire à moi !

Oscar, tu te décolles de maman, tu es mon successeur, c'est décidé. Tu as le charisme, bon il te manque encore les lunettes, mais je parie que tu es myope comme une taupe !

Analissa chérie, tu es la seule que je n'ai pas fait passer pour une chose non identifiée un peu folle et très dangereuse, mon poussin, mes amis veulent te rencontrer !

Oui, je me suis fait des amis dans l'équipe, mon vrai pote, c'est Mike, l'attrapeur, et j'ai une petite amie, Titania ou Théresa je sais plus…

Maintenant, passons à la véritable raison de cette charmante lettre… MAËL !

Espèce de sale mioche de mes deux, comment as-tu osé, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai été à la risée de l'équipe pendant plusieurs semaines ! Je te jure que dès que je te vois, je t'expédie à ta vraie place, en enfer !

Vous ne croirais jamais ce que ce monstre m'a fait, il a envoyé des photos de moi à mon équipe sur lesquelles il m'avait déguisé en fille pendant mon sommeil avec le maquillage et des bas !

Maman, tu as intérêt à le pendre par les pieds, ou le cou mais je crains que tu ne veuilles pas, en tout cas, papa, tu peux le faire souffrir pour ses crimes !

Gros bécots à tous, une expression de Mike, je n'ai pas compris ce que cela voulait dire mais il m'a dit que c'était sympa et puis ça sonne classe !

Vraiment, vous me manquez, j'aimerais bien que vous veniez me voir jouer lors d'un tournoi !

Et n'oublies pas, Maël, TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

Ps: Quelqu'un aurait vu mon Kamasoutra ?

Le silence qui s'était fait durant toute la déclaration de César se rompit d'un seul coup, chacun commentant la missive.

- Autant pour nous… Il semble que toute l'école soit au courant des bêtises de mes enfants… César, Oh César, réfléchies la prochaine fois… Soupira Severus pendant que Kathie bredouillait en boucle :

- Fiancé… Mon bébé est fiancé… avec un mystérieux inconnu…

- Kathie, s'il te plait… Interrompit Severus en voyant qu'Oscar commençait à la singer.

- Mais oui, maman, reprends-toi… Ce n'est pas le pire truc que Will est fait ! Remarqua Maël.

- Toi ! S'écria alors Kathie, qu'as-tu fait exactement à ton frère ? Tu as lui créé des ennuis, si c'est le cas…

- Si c'est le cas… Répéta Maël. Ce genre de phrase est habituellement suivi d'une menace, par exemple : si c'est le cas, tu ne verras plus jamais le soleil ou si c'est le cas, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Maël Kieran Snape ? Demanda encore Kathie n'écoutant pas la répartie de Maël et le vexant par la même occasion, il l'avait trouvé très classe sa réponse !

- Oh rien… C'est juste que quand César était à Poudlard, il m'avait énervé pour un truc comme un autre, et puis je m'étais vengé en le déguisant en fille de cabaret pendant son sommeil. Et puis il y a quatre ou cinq jours, j'ai retrouvé les photos et je lui ai renvoyé pour ne pas être tenté… A lui, pas à ses coéquipiers ! C'était justement dans le but de ne pas lui nuire… Se défendit Maël, les yeux brillants d'innocence.

Des regards peu convaincus lui parvinrent comme unique réponse.

- Soit. Rompit Severus, César décidera de ta punition si quand il reviendra il s'en souvient… Et je ne m'interposerais pas.

- Sev', ce que tu viens de dire est très risqué… Il pourrait bien tuer ou torturer son frère !

- Voyons, Kathie-chérie, ils sont frères…

- Cela ne les a jamais arrêtés auparavant… Songea à voix haute l'ancienne Serdaigle.

- Et moi, je suis son zuckezesseur ? Questionna maladroitement Oscar.

- N'écoute pas les bêtises de tes frères, Oscar. Et on dit successeur. Le reprit Analissa.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas retardé mentalement ? Il ne sait même pas encore parler alors qu'il a bientôt 9 ans ? Se moqua Maël avec une fausse lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Maël, ne sois pas méchant. Le sermonna Analissa.

- Oui, maman… Railla son jumeau.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompe cette réunion de famille… Commença Dumbledore avec son air directorial.

- Trop tard, c'est déjà fait… Ironisa Maël.

- Mr. Snape, en retenue ce soir avec Maugrey, 10 points en moins à Serpentard pour insolence. Et s'il vous plait, Severus, vous pourriez continuer cette discussion dans un lieu plus privée ?

- Bien sûr, Albus. Répondit d'un faussement concilient le père 10 points en plus à Serpentard pour ne pas avoir insulté son directeur.

Un grognement se fit entendre à la table des Serpentard, le directeur des verts et argents était vraiment impartial !

Le dîner se finit dans le calme habituel, à l'exception près qu'Evan était adulé en héros par toute sa tablée, chose que Maël prit très mal. Ce sale gosse n'avait rien fait. Sans lui, il n'aurait même pas osé entrer dans l'arène, et se serait fait calciner par la dragonne. C'était lui qui s'était fait passer pour une ombre, un détraqueur en liberté sur le point d'embrasser le survivant. Et c'était encore lui qui pendant que l'élu bataillait pour rester en vie avait couru, oui couru, chercher l'éclair de feu d'Evan et lui avait lancé depuis la tente des champions juste après que l'imbécile ait raté son _protego_.

Alors, ne pouvant résister, il s'était levé, abandonnant sa quiche verte à pois rose, et sous les regards inquiets s'était dirigé vers la table des rouges et ors, le directeur ne pouvant l'en empêcher s'en passer outre son règlement qui stipulait très clairement, les élèves de chaque maison peuvent manger ou discuter pendant le dîner à la table d'une autre maison…

Maël s'élança donc très gracieusement, la cape trop grande d'Alex dévoilant sa chemise blanche encore mouillée qui moulait son torse avec talent, son jean, alourdi par le poids de l'eau, tombait sur ses hanches avec délicatesse, de simple converses oranges fluo venaient compléter la tenue apportant une touche signé Snape à un ensemble qui aurait été déjà bien trop ordinaire…

Maël s'approcha d'Hermione qui était assise à entre Evan et un certain Neville, Ron étant en face d'eux. Il se baissa dévoilant encore plus son torse finement musclé, et faisant rougir la jeune Gryffondor, il ne vit pas le regard de pur jalousie que lança un certain blond qui commençait à se demander si être tombé sous le charme d'une personne comme Maël était bien raisonnable, t tranquillement, Maël lui fit la bise en lui demandant des nouvelles et sans plus se gêner, il poussa Neville pou se caser entre lui et Hermione, ignorant les regards furieux de Ron et Evan.

- Hermione ! Cela faisait longtemps, heureusement, ta présence la nuit dans mes rêves me confortent dans mon malheur…

- Maël, si c'est pour tenir ce genre de propos, retourne à ta table. Intervint l'honorable directrice adjointe.

Ignorant la vieille femme, il se tourna vers son autre voisin, Neville et le salua :

- Maël Snape, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, sombre inconnu !

- Euh … Bredouilla Neville.

- Si tu me révélais déjà ton nom, beau brun ?

- Neville Londubat.

- Neville, oh Neville, serait-il possible pour nous d'envisager une amitié saine et heureuse ?

- Euh … Oui ? Hésita le jeune homme, peu sûr de lui.

- Mon cœur s'emplit de bonheur !

- Euh …

- Encore ?

- Euh …

Maël soupira devant l'éloquence de son nouvel ami, le jeune Gryffondor méritait bien d'être dans cette maison.

- Maël, que fais-tu là ? Questionna Evan d'un ton furieux.

- Je viens de me faire un ami ! Répondit ironiquement l'interrogé.

- Alors, tu peux t'en aller, maintenant. Déclara fort peu poliment Ron.

- Tu me chasses ? Tu violes le règlement ?

- Parce que tu le connais le règlement, toi ? Questionna Evan, son disant clairement que la réponse était pour lui des plus clairs.

- Evidemment.

- Menteur.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Si.

- Tu prétends détenir le savoir, qui es-tu pour te permettre de décider si je mens ou pas ? S'énerva un peu Maël, ses yeux luisants de colère faisant reculer les personnes assises à côté de lui.

- Je suis déjà bien meilleur que toi.

Maël soupira d'un air désolé et souffla :

- Il faut croire que ton idiotie ne va pas en s'arrangeait avec l'âge, au contraire …

- Je ne suis pas idiot ! Brailla Evan, attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Je crains que si.

- Moi, je ne peux pas te juger mais toi tu peux me critiquer ? Rétorqua Evan.

- Je ne te critique pas, je constate une évidence.

- Arrête de te croire supérieur à moi parce que tu parles tellement qu'on n'y comprend plus rien ! Cria encore le Survivant.

- C'est moi qui me crois supérieur aux autres ? Et toi, tu es une flaque de prétention !

- Ahhh… Hurla le gloden boy en se levant, attrapant la Maël par le cou, faisant tomber la cape.

- Evan, lâche ton camarade tout de suite. S'écria Lily.

Mais son fils n'écoutait plus rien, il leva son poing, et abattit avec force son poing sur Maël qui ne réagit pas, le nez de Maël se mit à saigner, et ses frères, sa sœur ainsi que Draco se mirent debout, tous plus furieux les uns que les autres, mais les professeurs réagissaient déjà, sortant leur baguette, alors qu'Evan s'apprêtait à asséner un autre coup à Maël qui cette fois se baissa et évita le coup avec grâce, la salle se figea, pendant qu'Evan essayait de frapper son ennemi qui semblait danser autour de lui, esquivant les attaques avec une facilité irréelle.

L'ensemble des personnes présentes observait la scène avec fascination, le beau Serpentard virevoltait autour de l'élu qui suait de rage autant que de fatigue. Et dans une geste d'une rapidité inhumaine, il envoya son pied dans la figue d'Evan qui partit en l'air, atterrissant deux ou trois mètres plus loin.

- Evan ! S'écria sa mère en courant vers son fils.

Lily Potter s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et souleva son garçon somnolant dans ses bras, l'élu releva la tête et déclara d'un ton douloureux :

- Il n'est pas humain …

- Chut, mon chéri, chut …

James s'approcha et prit son fils des bras de sa femme pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Kathie se rendit près de Maël et lui souleva le menton :

- Quel jolie écorchure.

Analissa tendit un mouchoir à Maël qui essuya le sang ruisselant sur ses lèvres en soupirant :

- Quel idiot cet Evan !

- Oui. Rétorqua Severus en lançant un sort pour redresser le nez de son fils qui grogna pour la forme plus que pour autre chose.

- Tu as encore provoqué ce gamin, n'est ce pas ? Le gronda alors Alexander.

- Non, je me suis juste comporté comme d'habitude. Nia Maël.

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

- De toute façon, il n'aurait rien pu me faire.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas évité le premier coup ? Questionna alors Victor.

- Parce que je ne pensais pas que l'élu, idolâtré par tous, oserait vraiment me frapper…

- Tu es vraiment naïf par moment…

- Mais n… Commença Maël quand il tomba au sol, se tenant le front, un rictus de douleur sur le visage.

La grande salle se figea, pour la première fois, le beau brun semblait ressentir une émotion, personne ne réagit à part Draco qui courut vers son Maël et le prit dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, Maël commença à geindre de douleur, Draco le berça sous les regards stupéfaits, mais le blond n'en avait cure, seul compter pour lui son Maël qui à l'instant même semblait souffrir le martyre. Sortant de la grande salle avec son précieux fardeau, Draco se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il poussa les portes sans frapper, et posa Maël sur un lit.

Mme Pomfresh qui essayait en vain de convaincre les Potter que leur gosse n'avait rien, si ce n'est un petit bleu sur les fesses

- Plus de peur que de mal ! S'écriait-elle pour la énième fois quand Draco entra dans l'infirmerie.

Elle se retourna et vit Maël Snape se tordre de douleur…

- Par Merlin ! Qu'a donc ce pauvre enfant ?

- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là ! Lâcha cruellement Draco.

Mme Pomfresh ignora l'arrogant préfet des verts et argents, et se précipita au chevet de l'imperturbable perturbateur.

Délicatement, elle essaya de soulever les mains de Maël, n'obtenant aucun résultat, elle réessaya avec plus de force, mais le jeune homme se cramponnait contre son front comme s'il voulait se l'arracher.

Draco la poussa sous les cris indignés des Potter qui observait la scène, Mme Pomfresh n'en tint pas compte, verrouillant les portes de son infirmerie en voyant la moitié de la grande salle arrivait, et puis le beau blond était assez effrayant … Le dit beau blond caressait les mains de son petit ange avec délice, pour le rassurer et lui faire lâcher prise, et bien évidemment il n'en profitait pas, il n'aurait pas osé…

Draco Malfoy était très inquiet mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonné devant l'état de son Maël, il était rare de le voir autrement qu'ironique ou moqueur.

Au toucher du blond, Maël se détendit et finit par laisser Draco lui prendre les mains pour lui poser de chaque côté de son corps, et sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés des Potter, de Mme Pomfresh et du prince des Serpentard apparut sur le front d'ordinaire si lisse de Maël, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Mme Pomfresh, en bonne et responsable infirmière, ne se démonta et donna une potion antidouleur à Maël qui finit par se calmer sous le regard plus que soulagé de Draco mais aussi de Kathie, Severus et leurs enfants qui se disputaient les deux petites fenêtres permettant de voir à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

Lily Potter qui regardait la scène avec étonnement se mit d'un seul coup à trembler en fixant la cicatrice, son regard remonta vers les yeux verts émeraudes de Maël puis partirent observer ceux plus claires de Kathie et Analissa, retomba sur les cheveux noirs corbeau de Maël semblable à ceux de Severus mais trop ébouriffés pour tout tenir d'eux, descendit vers les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme d'un rouge marqué comme les siennes, se porta sur sa peau un peu mate alors que celle de ses parents adoptifs était clairement blanche neige. Le nez de Maël ne venait sûrement pas de Severus, un peu trop arrondie pour cela !

James suivit un peu près le même résonnement et…

_**Flash Back**_

_Lily et James tenaient chacun un de leurs jumeaux dans leurs bras, les observant avec soulagement, Evan avait le front parfaitement lisse mais l'on pouvait voir sur son torse une sorte d'étoile, et le second enfant, des yeux verts émeraude et une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. _

_- Evan est l'élu… Chuchota James à Lily._

_- Oui… Harry n'a qu'une sorte d'éclair sur la tête… Confirma-t-elle._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

Alors que les deux parents songeaient à l'instant à leur enfant disparu, au physique si proche du rejeton Snape, les dits parents du rejeton explosèrent les portes pour voir leur enfant…

- Maël ! S'écria Kathie en serrant son fils endormi dans ses bras.

- Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda Severus.

- Je ne sais pas, désolé… Avoua l'infirmière.

- Vous ne savez pas ? Mais à quoi servez-vous ! S'écria Alexander quand Analissa lui posa une main délicate sur le bras.

- Regard, dit-elle, sa cicatrice est réapparu…

- Il a eu atrocement mal, alors ? Souffla Victor.

- Il est pas mort, hein ? Interrogea avec angoisse Oscar.

- Non, Maël est increvable… Sourit son père avec douceur.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Hermione écoutait l'œuf d'Evan criait. Elle se boucha les oreilles et le referma… Un œuf… Ou trouvait-on un œuf ? Dans un nid !

La jeune femme courut dans le parc de Poudlard dénicha un nid et grimpa tant bien que mal vers lui, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir emmené avec elle les deux garçons qui auraient pu lorgner à souhait sous sa jupe.

Elle posa l'œuf dans le nid, et l'ouvrit… L'horrible cri reprit…Elle le referma et se prit la tête entre ses mains…

- Réfléchissons en sorcière… Un œuf… Créature ayant des œufs… Mais oui, créatures sous-marines ! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre sous les regards étonnés d'Evan et Ron qui la voyait se démener dans tous les sens depuis dix minutes…Il était temps d'aller prendre un bain…Après tout, elle était préfète !

Arrivée dans l'immense salle de bain, elle se fit couler un bain, se déshabilla et se laissa glisser dans la riche baignoire, attrapant l'œuf, elle plongea et l'ouvrit.

Une douce musique s'éleva.

Hermione poussa un cri de joie ! Elle sautilla dans la baignoire, lâchant l'œuf qui remonta à la surface et se remit à hurler …

- Mince… Je recommence… Je suis un génie ! S'écria-t-elle.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Maël était face à Maugrey. Il recopiait sagement des paragraphes sur des sorts de magie noire, disant à quels points ils étaient maléfiques.

Il s'était remis de sa convalescence et comme prévu se retrouvait en retenu… Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire quand il s'était éveillé avait été :

- Je parie que la reine d'Angleterre moldu a moins de visite que moi …

Maugrey grogna sur Maël qui s'était arrêté d'écrire, le jeune homme releva la tête.

- Ecris. Se fâcha Maugrey.

- Pas envie… Vous avez des pains au chocolat ?

- C'est quoi des pains au chocolat ?

- Vous en avez ?

- Non.

- Vous n'avez pas de pains au chocolat ?

- Non.

- Alors vous n'en avez pas ?

- Tu commences à m'énerver !

- Je commence seulement ?

- …

- Vous n'avez donc pas de pains au chocolat ?

- …

- …

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Un grognement de pur rage s'échappa de la bouche de Maugrey. _Ne pas tuer ce cloporte ! Il ne faut pas lui ré pas faire sauter sa couverture… Mais peut être un doloris ? Non, ne pas décevoir le maitre ! Ignorer le gamin… _Pensa Maugrey.

- Vous avez des pains au chocolat, alors ?

- …

- Vous en avez ?

- …

- …

- Maintenant, tu recommences à écrire où je t'enfonce ta plume dans le cerveau. Rugit Maugrey, à bout de nerf.

Maël jeta un coup d'œil à sa plume, puis remarqua qu'il était entrain d'écrire avec un stylo Bic, une riche invention moldu. Il sourit et déclara :

- Vous avez des pains au chocolat ?

Puis il montra son Bic au professeur qui se saisit du garçon et le mit à la porte sans plus de façon…

- 6 minutes et 7 secondes… Je m'améliore. Lâcha Maël en retournant vers son dortoir.


	45. Maudite soit Beauxbâtons !

Guten tag !

Rien à dire… Je m'ennuie. Je suis en colère contre quelqu'un. Les enfants doivent le respect aux adultes… Mais est-ce une raison pour qu'ils s'inclinent devant eux, qu'ils ne puissent pas exprimer leurs opinions ?

Dès que l'on franchit un cap, on se retrouve un bas de l'échelle, on travaille comme des malades pour arriver en haut et passer au niveau supérieur, et une fois de ce niveau franchi, on arrive dans une nouvelle cours où l'on une fois de plus tout bas. Et parce que trop souvent, ceux d'en haut prennent de haut avec une certaine arrogance les petits nouveaux, ceux-ci reproduisent leurs comportements quand ils arrivent en haut… C'est un cercle sans fin …

Je remarque avec une certaine dérision que je passe de plus en plus de temps à philosopher sur le monde, la société et autre … Je suis trop jeune pour me prendre la tête, j'aurais bien le temps plus tard !

Je me tais, et ne parlerais plus que de ma fiction ! Pis Na

En espérant que Ferz est survécu …

**Question : **Une review m'a proposé l'idée de mettre une confrontation entre Maël et Grausam et/ou Stephen et/ou Victoire (et d'autres mais je m'intéresse principalement à ces trois là !), alors je vous le demande : Que penseriez vous de voir Victoire revenir dans l'histoire ?(avec par là l'arrivée de Grausam et des nouvelles de Stephen !)

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Vous avez des pains au chocolat, alors ?_

_- …_

_- Vous en avez ?_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Maintenant, tu recommences à écrire où je t'enfonce ta plume dans le cerveau. Rugit Maugrey, à bout de nerf._

_Maël jeta un coup d'œil à sa plume, puis remarqua qu'il était entrain d'écrire avec un stylo Bic, une riche invention moldu. Il sourit et déclara :_

_- Vous avez des pains au chocolat ?_

_Puis il montra son Bic au professeur qui se saisit du garçon et le mit à la porte sans plus de façon… _

_- 6 minutes et 7 secondes… Je m'améliore. Lâcha Maël en retournant vers son dortoir._

**Chapitre 44 :**

Dumbledore faisait, comme à l'accoutumé, les cents dans son bureau. Il traversait de long en large et de haut en bas l'imposante pièce qui lui tenait office de bureau. Et maladroitement assis sur deux fauteuils d'allure confortables, James et Lily observaient leur cher directeur s'acharner à réduire sa moquette à poussière.

- Vos doutes, bien que compréhensifs, sont entièrement injustifiés. Déclara enfin le directeur.

- Mais Albus, il a les yeux de Lily, et on retrouve clairement ma coupe dans la sienne. Objecta James

- On ne se fie pas à deux insignifiants détails comme ceux-ci pour reconnaitre l'enfant que vous avez abandonné, il y a de ça au moins 14 ans. Contra Albus

- Justement, il a le bon âge ! S'écria Lily

- Tous les élèves de quatrième année ont le bon âge.

- Et sa cicatrice est identique à celle d'Harry ! Protesta Lily.

- Il n'est pas étonnant qu'un enfant comme Maël ait une cicatrice tout fait banal !

- En forme d'éclair, Albus. Il a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, c'est loin d'être banal ! S'écria Lily.

- Vos souvenirs sont sûrement flous. Vous êtes aveuglés par vos sentiments. Vous avez perdu un enfant…

- Oui, et peut être pouvons-nous encore le retrouver…

- Et si c'est le cas, Lily … Intervint James qui était resté songeur.

- Quoi ?

- Que ferions-nous ? Le gosse, Maël, adore sa famille, et ce n'est clairement pas le plus compréhensif … Et puis as-tu pensé à Evan ? Comment va-t-il réagir ? Il ne faut qu'il soit déstabilisé, il est le Survivant, ma chérie…

- Des suppositions… Tout cela n'est pas sûr. Maël ne vous ressemble pas du tout, son caractère est à l'opposé du votre. En plus, il est à Serpentard.

Le doute prit alors possession des parents Potter, regardant le directeur qui à l'instant songé que bien que totalement impossible, les hypothèses des Potter étaient des plus dérangeantes…

- Je vous rassure. Il y a un élément purement logique qui empêche votre supposition. Les Snape vivaient à Liverpool. Ils n'avaient strictement aucune raison d'aller à Privet Drive. De plus, Kathie Snape accouchait d'Analissa il y a peu, et Severus et elle avaient déjà de nombreux enfants. Vous remarquerez qu'il est rare qu'une famille nombreuse avec un nourrisson et des enfants en bas âge ne courent pas dans toute l'Angleterre…

Rassuré, les Potter écoutèrent avec satisfaction les élucubrations de Dumbledore. L'honorable directeur, l'ancien sage, le vainqueur d'un puissant mage noir, le mentor d'Evan, ne pouvait avoir tort… Il était trop bon et bienveillant pour mentir, de plus il en était sûrement incapable…

Lily et James retournèrent donc voir leur unique fils avec plaisir, leurs doutes profondément enfouis, et riant de leurs suppositions totalement irréelles …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Maël discutait tranquillement avec Théodore sans plus se soucier de leur enseignant, M. Potter qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire son cours portant aujourd'hui sur l'histoire des duels dans le monde, un cours théorique qui en ennuyait plus d'un.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait écouter... Soupira Théodore.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Maël d'un ton vraiment curieux qu'il n'adoptait qu'en présence de son meilleur ami, qui lui s'étonnait tous les jours que sa bouche puisse autant parler.

- Par respect pour le prof ? Tenta Théo qui se ravisa en voyant le regard de son voisin.

- Théo... Commença à se moquer Maël quand il fut interrompu par Alexander:

- Parce que l'an prochain vous passez vos BUSES, et que vue des notes actuellement, petit génie, tu ne ressortiras pas vivant de cette épreuve. Papa et maman y veilleront, sale cancre.

Maël regarda son frère comme s'il n'était qu'une tache sur le sol.

- Alors, rien à répondre ? S'écria d'un ton fier Alexander.

- Alex, tu n'es pas dans la bonne classe. Retourne dans la tienne ...

- Pour une fois, ce jeune homme a raison. Intervint le professeur. Que faites-vous ici, Alexander ?

Si ce M. Potter appelait Alexander par son prénom, c'était parce que trop souvent, les Snape s'ils étaient désignés par leur nom de famille s'amusaient à répondre les uns à la place des autres. La seule solution trouvée par le corps enseignant avait été d'utiliser les prénoms des rejetons Snape ...

Au même moment une voix s'écria :

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! La prof de divination m'avait bien dit que tu étais "quelque part dans Poudlard ou son parc"

Alexander se retourna pour observer le jeune homme de son âge qui le fixait avec impatience.

- Tu viens, on doit retourner en cours ! S'exclama encore le sixième année.

- Euh ... Tu es qui ? Lâcha peu diplomatiquement Alex.

- Alexander, ce que tu dis est très vexant... Regarde, le pauvre homme a l'air fort attristé. Le reprit Maël en imitant la voix d'Analissa.

- Mr Alexander Snape suivait votre camarade et quittait ma salle de cours. Trancha James Potter.

- Cela ne semblait pas vous déranger auparavant.

Le professeur se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au grand frère de Maël, il n'aurait pas avoué pour tout l'or des Malfoy qu'en réalité s'il avait laissé Alex dans sa classe, c'était car ce dernier semblait contrôler quelque peu son petit frère bien trop turbulent.

- Retournez dans votre classe, maintenant. Je suis sûr que votre enseignante aimerait continuer son cours avec la présence de tous ses élèves.

Alexander se leva, observa un instant Mr. Potter qui lui rendit bien, puis le Serpent se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Maël qui grogna pour la forme, fit de même avec Analisa qui était assise juste devant, observa derechef le professeur de duel, et finit son numéro en un salut militaire moldu, tournant les talons avec diligence.

Le professeur souffla avec lenteur et déclara :

-20 points en moins pour Serpentard et une retenue pour Alexander Snape.

- Lâche… Dit très distinctement Maël provoquant un soupir fatigué de la part de Théodore qui louchait sur son ami avec désespoir.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Questionna très froidement James.

- Je viens de vous traiter de lâche, mais il me semble que je devrais également ajouter la surdité à la liste de vos problèmes.

- Mr. Snape, retenue ce soir avec …

- Oui ? Interrogea d'un ton faussement polie Maël.

James hésita un instant, il savait pertinemment qu'aucun de ses collègues ne voulait plus avoir Maël Snape en colle.

- Pourquoi pas avec vous vu que c'est vous que j'ai offensé ? Proposa malicieusement le jeune Maël.

- J'ai autre chose à faire. Se défila Mr. Potter.

- Et quoi donc ?

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard pour insolence. Vous ne devez pas vous faire que des amis, Mr. Snape, en faisant perdre autant de points à votre maison … Constata James.

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'amis. Répliqua Maël, un peu sèchement.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Nargua le professeur.

- Monsieur Potter, ce que vous dites est extrêmement déplacé. Un enseignant se doit d'être toujours là pour encourager ses élèves, et non le contraire. Intervint Analissa d'une voix docte en voyant son frère s'énerver quelque peu.

- Professeur, pas Monsieur. La reprit obligeamment le nommé par réflexe. Et Test surpris sur ce que je viens d'expliquer. Une copie tout de suite !

Les élèves grimacèrent mais obtempèrent pendant que James réfléchissait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, à l'exemple de son directeur, pour punir Maël, rien ne semblait l'atteindre, il ne pouvait être renvoyé, et la torture était interdite…

Le cours se termina, et les copies furent rendues avec des grimaces désappointées redonnant un peu de joie à un James de bien mauvaise humeur.

Les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires pendant que le professeur lisait les premières copies, sa soudaine joie s'en fut beaucoup plus vivement qu'elle n'était apparue.

- Maël Snape… Articula-t-il lentement.

- Oui ?

Le ton du jeune homme frisait l'insolence, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le père du Survivant mais il laissa couler, à quoi bon commencer une nouvelle polémique qu'il n'était que peu sûr de remporter 5 secondes avant la fin du cours ? Il avait déjà à faire avec le test du jeune Serpentard qui méritait à lui seul une heure de serment.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir dit durant ce cours de théorie que Dumbledore avait fait un striptease à Grindelwald, et que ce dernier avait fait une crise cardiaque devant tant d'horreur. Je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir désigné notre directeur actuel par les termes de « vieux fou plein d'énergie au lit ». Je n'ai jamais insinué non plus que Dumebledore avait eu le cœur brisé que de devoir tuer son second amant et qu'il était allé se consoler dans les bras de ses élèves.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna faussement Maël.

- Oui. Répondit d'un ton réfrigérant l'homme.

- Quel mauvais élève je suis… Se moqua Maël.

- Effectivement. Je contais passer outre votre retenue vu votre tenue suite à vos fâcheuses paroles, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous l'appliquée.

- Vous m'envoyez navré. Singea le jeune brun, ses yeux émeraudes luisant d'amusement pour d'attentifs observateurs.

- En colle ce soir avec … hum… Hésita James.

- Oui ?

- Le professeur Snape ! S'exclama fièrement le père de l'élu.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Severus Snape regardait son 5ème fils avec découragement. Si ses confrères en venaient à lui renvoyer son propre enfant faute de mieux, c'étaient qu'ils étaient tous clairement à bout... Mais avaient-ils pensés à lui, s'ils étaient découragés après avoir passé seulement 4 années en la charmante compagnie de Maël, quand était-il de lui, Severus Snape, qui supportait son infernal mioche depuis près de 14 ans ? Soupirant intérieurement, le maitre de potions rappela à l'ordre son fils qui était entrain d'essayer de trouver un moyen de percer un trou dans tous les chaudrons sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive.

- Maël, mais tu as quel âge ?

- 14 ans. Répondit distraitement Maël qui avait renoncé à la discrétion. Il était accroupi devant un chaudron et percer à l'aide de sa baguette un discret trou.

- Alors comporte-toi comme tel.

- Nombre de personne pense le contraire…

- Comment ça ? Insista Severus.

- Papa… Soupira faussement Maël, Je suis comme les héros… J'ai deux vies. Une le jour et une la nuit …

- Tu sauves le monde durant tes nuits ? Ironisa sèchement Severus.

- Non, mais je touche les cœurs… Et d'autres choses… Sous-entendit Maël.

Severus grogna en comprenant où voulait en venir son fils, et lui tapa sur la tête.

- Je corrige des copies. Et toi, tu essaies de faire une potion…

- Laquelle ?

Severus réfléchit, une potion inoffensive, que Maël ne puisse pas utiliser pour torturer encore Poudlard, mais qui soit assez complexe pour qu'il se casse la tête en se taise enfin …

- Oui ? Répéta Maël qui commençait à trouver les adultes bien ennuyants.

- Hum… Tu pourrais me faire une promesse ? Questionna soudainement son père, une idée germant peu à peu dans sa tête.

- Cela dépend de laquelle…

- Pas Serpentard pour rien … Maugréa le directeur de la vile maison.

- Sois fière de tes enfants, papa !

- Tu promets d'aider Evan Potter dans sa tâche, et je t'apprends à réaliser la potion de ton choix. Proposa alors le maitre des potions.

- Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal entendu …

- Tu as bien entendu… Confirma le directeur des verts et argents.

- Il est vrai que j'ai hérité de ta phénoménal ouïe qui t'a voulu une si sombre réputation… Se moqua Maël.

- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dis que je ne crois pas que passer un marché avec un élève soit autorisé dans le règlement de la noble école de Poudlard…

- Bien sûr que non… Mais il n'a jamais été interdit de réaliser un échange de bons procédés avec son fils.

Maël et son père se sourirent sadiquement. Severus sentit une bouffé de fierté l'envahir en voyant son fils qui lui était si semblable… Mais la réalité lui revint à l'esprit quand il vit que son fils, sensé être un tombeur très mature, recommencer à percer des trous dans les chaudrons…

- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Soupira Severus.

- Peut être…

- Très drôle, Maël, ne te fatigue pas plus, je réparerais les trous.

- Parle-moi du marché… Ordonna Maël d'une voix faussement détaché tout en se déplaçant vers un autre chaudron.

- Je croyais avoir été assez clair… Tu aides notre cher Survivant et en échange je t'apprends à réaliser la potion de ton choix.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il te pousse à faire ça ? Questionna Maël, perdant toute son attitude enfantine et joyeuse pour faire preuve d'un sérieux des plus adultes et effrayants.

- Raisons personnelles ? Tenta Severus.

- Mais encore…

Severus soupira pour la énième fois, si quelqu'un avait dit que Severus serait un jour embarrassé, entrain d'essayer de se justifier devant son enfant, il aurait été envoyé dans à Sainte Mangouste dans une ambulance roulant à la vitesse de la lumière…

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Se reprit-il.

- Alors, c'est non…

C'est encore un soupir de désespoir qui s'échappa des lèves du réputé imperturbable maitre des potions. Severus Snape ne pensait pas avoir jamais autant soupiré de toute sa vie, à part peut être le jour où Maël, accompagné de Will, Alex et César, avait décidé de voir si ils pouvaient parler sans arrêt durant toute une journée…

- Je pense… Hésita Severus.

Mais comment s'était-il donc trouvé dans cette situation ? Ah oui, la faute de Kathie, en bonne mère, elle réussissait à s'inquiéter des sentiments de tous ses enfants, et bien sûr, elle se faisait plus de souci pour Maël qui semblait s'être créer une autre personnalité, ne laissant jamais entrevoir ses peurs, doutes ou questionnements. Et Kathie, sur conseil de son unique fille, avait décidé de percer cette coquille, Severus la soutenait évidemment, il tenait lui aussi à ce que son cher fils soit _véritablement_ heureux, mais il savait mieux que personne à quel point, la tâche qu'ils s'étaient fixés était dur et demandait une patience d'ange, ce que n'avait clairement aucun des hommes Snape, enfin, mis à part Nicolas et Victor, mais eux, c'étaient plus car ils semblaient ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'ils les entouraient…

L'idée des femmes Snape était donc de recréer des liens entre Maël et sa famille biologique, le refus total et la cruauté dont faisait preuve le jeune Serpentard envers cette famille qui l'avait abandonné était justifié mais un peu exagéré… Il était vrai que Maël accordait une grande importance aux liens familiaux et qu'il avait tendance à tout faire dans la démesure mais tout de même…

L'idée était bonne, mais la manière de la mettre en place encore trop floue… Et puis, il y avait aussi une autre raison secondaire, le fait qu'Evan était le filleul de Remus, et que le fameux survivant ne survivrait pas longtemps dans ce tournoi mortel. Ses parents aveuglés par le succès de leur fils, était prêt à risquer sa vie pour prouver au monde la puissance de leur enfant… Et bien que Severus n'aima pas trop les Potter, pour ne dire détester, il ne laisserait jamais mourir un innocent, qui plus est un enfant aussi bête que ses pieds.

- Alors ?

La voix un peu énervé de Maël ramena le père à la réalité, il sourit en songeant que pour ça, son garçon n'avait pas changé il n'aimait toujours pas être ignoré…

- Je ne me justifierai pas devant toi. C'est oui ou c'est non. Trancha Severus.

Maël observa son père et ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que son père ne flancherait pas, l'autorité parentale tant contesté chez les Snape était bel et bien présente, et même si elle n'était pas mise en avant, elle était inflexible… Maël hocha la tête.

- J'accepte.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda tout de suite le maitre des potions.

Un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres de Maël provoquant encore un soupir, le fait de soupirer fit soupirer encore le père Snape qui se sentit d'un seul coup bien idiot…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Draco était dans une phase de doutes des plus indignes de la famille Malfoy. Cela faisait une ou deux semaines qu'il avait cru pouvoir enfin se rapprocher de l'élu de son cœur, et que Merlin le sauve, il virait dangereusement Poufsoufle... Mais depuis, il n'avait pas une seule fois réussi à attirer l'attention de son Maël qui semblait avoir repris le cours de sa vie sans plus se soucier du prince de sa maison, et cela mettait Draco dans une rage folle intérieure évidemment et le rendait extrêmement mélancolique, il ne venait pas de penser cela, si ?

Draco se mit une claque intérieure tout en songeant qu'il n'était pas entièrement normal d'avoir une autre vie à l'intérieur de soi même ... Pestant contre ses pensées disconvenus, il décida de d'aller surveiller son aimé en se giflant intérieurement pour cette appellation ridicule... _Tout de même_, réfléchit le beau blond, _si je me faisais vraiment ce que je me fais intérieurement, je serais bon pour le service de maltraitance sur mineur de Sainte Mangouste_.

Le prince des verts et argents se releva avec un énervement surprenant Blaise qui était assis dans la chambre de son ami alors qu'Alexander faisait la cour à sa petite amie qui n'était pas au courant de l'être…

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? Soupira d'un ton faussement désespéré Blaise qui en réalité adorait essayé de percer la carapace de son ami.

- Rien. Rendors-toi le mioche… Lâcha un peu sèchement Daco, vexant Blaise qui n'aimait pas que Draco lui rappelle qu'ils avaient deux ans de différences.

- T'es de mauvaise humeur ? Continua néanmoins le plus jeune.

- Non. Et je ne te parle pas tant que tu te prends pour une commère…. J'ai autre chose à faire que de te supporter, tu n'es qu'un gosse immature. Dégage…. Enchaina d'un ton toujours aussi sec le blond.

Blaise soupira. Il savait bien que Draco ne pensait pas ces mots et qu'ils n'étaient dû qu'à la colère trop bien maîtrisée de son ami… Parfois, le jeune mulâtre aurait aimé voir Draco fondre en larme, pousser un cri de désespoir, frapper dans un mur de rage, ou se confier à lui ou même à Alexander.

- Draco… Tu sais que je ne répéterais pas ce que tu me diras. Tu es mon meilleur ami avec Alexander.

Draco le regarda de manière si distante que Blaise eut beau se creuser la tête, il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer les émotions du Prince des Serpentards, chose pourtant qu'il était l'un des rares élus à pouvoir faire…

Le dit prince était pour l'instant entrain de sourire intérieurement, tout en songeant s'il était capable de vraiment décrocher plus qu'un micro sourire, il connaissait bien Blaise, le métis était clairement gay et ne considérait sûrement pas Alex comme son meilleur ami, non l'héritier des Zabini envisageait une toute autre approche…

- C'est cela … Se moqua avec mépris Draco.

- Tu ne me considères pas comme un de tes meilleurs amis ? S'offusqua Blaise qui connaissait par cœur la réponse qui ne tarda pas à lui parvenir.

- Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami ! Je n'ai besoin de personne….

- Pas même de la personne qui te fait perdre ton sang-froid ? Le nargua son ami qui n'était pas censé l'être.

- Personne ne me fait perdre ma maîtrise.

- C'est cela … Imita Blaise sur le même ton que Draco auparavant.

- Oui. Un Malfoy contrôle tout le temps ses émotions.

- Oui… La mauvaise foi des Malfoy, cela te dis quelque chose aussi ?

- Blaise Zabini, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te taises si tu ne veux pas qu'Alexander entende parler de tes penchants …

- Il sait que je suis gay.

- Oui, et il sait aussi pour qui tout cœur ou une autre partie de ton corps se tend ….

- Que d'insinuations, … Sourit Blaise mais Draco put aisément apercevoir la lueur d'inquiétude qui s'empara de ses yeux provoquant un micro sourire du jeune Malfoy, il aimait beaucoup Blaise et le considérer sans hésiter comme l'un de ses meilleurs et véritables amis qui d'ailleurs ne s'élevait qu'à l'infime nombre de 2. Et à cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de pensée à la personne qui semblait avoir décidé d'occuper constamment les dites pensées, Maël Snape qui malgré son caractère de cochon, ses moqueries, réparties cyniques et sarcastique, son ironie coutumière, et ses insolences démesurées, était un des élèves les plus populaire de Poudlard.

Les élèves semblaient un peu l'idolâtrer et il était traité avec sympathie, il était vrai que Maël était en général généreux bien que très secret et parfois cruel, ses ennemis le craignait car il ne leur laissait aucune pitié, mais il n'aimait pas faire réellement du mal aux gens et entretenait une bonne relation avec la plupart des élèves, enfin bonne relation rimait dans son cas avec dérision, dans le sens où il pouvait se moquer ou ridiculiser ses camarades sans plus de honte ou de regret…

Maël était une personne complexe qui semblait avoir une peur incroyable de rester seul mais aussi celle d'être blessé par son entourage. Et tout ça, le jeune homme ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte, et seul son entourage proche le remarquait…

Draco était fière et triste d'avoir réussi à dresser une image si réelle de Maël, mais également très professionnelle sans vraiment mettre de sentiments, car il n'était pas assez proche du beau Serpentard…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Blaise l'observait, remarquant la lueur de tristesse et de douceur à peine perceptible dans le regard de son ami, et quand Draco revint à la réalité se fut pour se rendre compte que le jeune Zabini s'était installé une jambe sur chacun des accoudoirs du fauteuil où était assis Draco de manière a être en parfait équilibre, le nez à quelques millimètres à peine de celui de son ainé. Là où n'importe qui aurait poussait un cri ou sursautait, Draco se contenta de cligner des yeux, faisant un saut périlleux intérieur.

Au même instant, Alexander franchit les portes de la chambre dans laquelle les deux garçons se regardaient nez contre nez.

- Désolé d'interrompre ce que je supposais être une futur torride partie de jambes en l'air, messieurs mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Le cœur de Blaise se serra nerveusement, Alex aurait-il réussi à sortir avec sa soit disant promise ? Draco ressentant le mouvement inquiet de son ami ne put s'empêcher de se lever faisant tomber son ami et cachant ainsi la gêne et le désespoir qui s'inscrivait sur le visage du mulâtre et qui aurait fait naître des doutes dans l'esprit d'Alex. Il savait pour en faire durement l'expérience, que si l'on décidait révéler ses sentiments, il fallait mieux que ce soit de son plein gré par envie et besoin, et non pas par un malheureux concours de circonstances… Ah, qu'il était dur d'être au cœur d'un triangle amoureux sans en faire partie, d'observer ses deux meilleurs amis sans savoir quel partie prendre… De voir Blaise se lamenter devant un amour non avoué, et de voir Alex enfin heureux dans sa conquête de sa belle demoiselle, révéler un secret entrainerait peut être la fin de leur trio, ne pas le dire laisserait une tension planer… Dans tous les cas, le résultat serait malheureux… Draco soupira intérieurement une fois de plus… Quelle idée d'avoir des amis aussi ? On s'en sent responsable, on ne veut pas qu'ils soient blessés, mais eux font réagissent à l'identique pour vous… N'a-t-on pas l'air idiot à tous vouloir se sacrifier pour le bonheur de l'autre ?

Blaise comprit la réaction de Draco et pour évacuer son stress se jeta sur lui armé de la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main, en l'occurrence le coussin qui était tombé avec lui. Draco évita habilement, mais le combat ne tarda pas à faire rage, Draco souriant franchement, il était _extrêmement rare_ qu'il se lâche ainsi… Même Alex en semblait surpris, et Blaise remerciait intérieurement celui dont il prenait les mauvaises habitudes, en l'occasion de tout faire à intérieurement, de jouer le jeu pour cacher son instant de stupeur.

- Alors la nouvelle ? Reprit Draco en se recoiffant avec dignité comme s'il venait de prendre le thé avec le ministre d'Angleterre et non de se livrer à une éreintante bataille de polochons en soie s'il vous plait …

- Maël sort avec un gars de Beaubâtons… Annonça d'un ton hésitant Alex, observant avec inquiétude Draco.

Lequel sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et tout son masque sombrer…


	46. Je vais t'aider, imbécile

Привет !

C'était du russe, mais je ne suis pas sûr que la police passe !

Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard et ne tenterai pas de me justifier. Je soulignerai juste que cette fiction passe derrière mon boulot et que malgré que j'en sois désolée, je favoriserais toujours mon travail à ma fiction …

Au passage, il y a des garçons à Beauxbâtons, Snoow, c'est juste dans le film où ils sont absents, dans le livre ils sont bel et bien présents !

Rappel :_ Pensée des personnages en italique. _

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font chaud au cœur… Merci et Merci …

Lord La Folle qui en a ras le bol de sa vie de [insérez ici l'insulte de votre choix].

Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours sur mes états d'âmes, tout le monde s'en fout… Pis, c'est vraiment ennuyant !

Ah oui, petit coucou à Kenaëlle si tu lis ma fiction … (Tu sais que Word me souligne ton prénom comme un mot incorrect, pauvre choute !)

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Même Alex en semblait surpris, et Blaise remerciait intérieurement celui dont il prenait les mauvaises habitudes, en l'occasion de tout faire à intérieurement, de jouer le jeu pour cacher son instant de stupeur._

_- Alors la nouvelle ? Reprit Draco en se recoiffant avec dignité comme s'il venait de prendre le thé avec le ministre d'Angleterre et non de se livrer à une éreintante bataille de polochons en soie s'il vous plait … _

_- Maël sort avec un gars de Beaubâtons… Annonça d'un ton hésitant Alex, observant avec inquiétude Draco._

_Lequel sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et tout son masque sombrer_…

**Chapitre 45 :**

Assis dans un coin du salon de l'appartement des Snape à Poudlard, Nicolas lisait tranquillement, se demandant pourquoi le héros ressentait l'étrange besoin de tout faire afin que l'élue de son cœur ne remarque pas qu'elle l'était…

Face à lui, son père se tenait, plume à la main, lorgnant avec suspicion sur Maël qui parlait avec une ardeur suspecte à Oscar le denier semblait l'écouter, fasciné. Un peu plus loin, Analissa et Alexander attendaient, tous deux tapotant avec impatience contre une innocente table qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver dans cet appartement-ci. Kathie observait son mari, se demandant quand il daignerait enfin commencer la conversation pour laquelle ils étaient tous réunis.

Mais le dit mari préférait jouer avec la fameuse plume.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais pourrions-nous écrire cette maudite lettre, je dois aller finir mon interminable, complexe, et ennuyant devoir de potions. Interrompit Maël dont Oscar s'était détourné préférant la compagnie un peu moins effrayante de Victor ...

- Et bien, je vous écoute ... Que voulez-vous répondre à votre frère chéri qui ne se souvient même pas du nom de sa millième petite amie et qui nous annonce que Will est fiancé ?

- Pourquoi n'écrivons-nous pas plutôt à Will ? Interrogea avec raison Analissa, ignorant le ton très cynique de son papa adoré.

- Parce ce que l'adulte responsable, médecin admiré et sympathique qu'est votre frère _boude_ ... - Pourquoi, tu as encore gaffé, papa ? Demanda Alexander d'un ton faussement désespéré.

- Il ne veut plus nous parler tant que nous n'aurons pas accepté son petit ami ... Se désola Kathie, en bonne mère de famille.

- Mais on sait pas qui c'est, son petit ami, non ? Dit Oscar, concentré.

- Je crois vraiment qu'il est retardé mentalement ... Chuchota Maël à Nicolas sur les genoux duquel il était perché, en parlant d'Oscar.

- Tais-toi, tu vas le vexer. Murmura furieusement Analissa en essayant de taper son jumeau qui esquiva et se réfugia un peu plus encore dans les bras de son ainé qui n'avait pas décroché de son livre.

- Nicolas, elle m'attaque … Pleurnicha faussement Maël en se réfugiant tout contre son ainé qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livres : Mais pourquoi donc les personnages voulaient-ils tous se sacrifier les uns pour les autres ?

Le geste de Maël s'il ne fit pas réagir Nicolas, provoqua un immense sourire de la part de la mère des enfants Snape, son plan « Ne donnons pas de chaise à Maël afin qu'il soit obligé de s'asseoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un et redevienne aussi mignon qu'avant » fonctionnait !

- Mais arrêtez de tous mener votre petite vie dans votre coin ! Je voudrais qu'on finisse cette lettre… S'énerva Severus pestant intérieurement contre sa femme, on ne l'y reprendrait plus à suivre ses plans tordus… même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait résister à son épouse, surtout depuis leur séparation qu'il lui avait fait se rendre compte à quel point il tenait à elle, mais tout de même, comment faisait-elle pour toujours avoir des plans tordus pour que toute sa famille soit heureuse en permanence dans la tête ?

Pendant que le père se perdrait dans ses recherches, Oscar trouva un clou par terre, et naturellement la première idée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit était que cela serait surement amusant que de le planter dans le cou de Maël, juste pour voir si maman disait vrai et que même Maël pouvait avoir des bobos…

Analissa regardait avec méfiance Alexander qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, une moue inquiète sur le visage. Il était rare que le fidèle, joueur, et beau gosse, le parfait Alexander soit peu sûr de lui… Il fréquentait trop Draco pour cela, oui, Draco et plus Malfoy, après tout il était son sauveur, et puis … il n'était vraiment pas moche ! Bon, il était gay mais après tout, elle était Analissa Snape, et elle ne contait pas garder toute sa vie cette image de petite fille sage, cela devenait lassant !

L'objet des pensées d'Analissa, enfin le premier objet de ses pensées, avant qu'elles ne dérivent vers le beau préfet des verts et argents c'est-à-dire Alexander pensait lui aussi à Draco, il cherchait le moyen le plus sûr de lui échapper…. Car Alex avait beau répété à son meilleur ami qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom du petit ami supposé de Maël, Draco n'en démordait pas, Alex craignait pour sa santé, et forcé par le prince des verts et argents, il enquêtait, mais Maël était juste affreusement secret…

Nicolas, bien au-delà de tout ça, lisait encore et encore … Et parfois, il se disait qu'Ambre avait vraiment mauvais goûts dans le choix de ses lectures…

Victor, trouvait quant à lui passionnant d'observer Oscar essayant d'attaquer Maël qui le repoussait d'un coup de pied…. L'obstination dont faisait preuve son frère étonnait Victor qui gravait ce fait dans sa tête déjà bien remplie.

Maël s'amusait de voir que sa mère était la seule à manifester de l'intérêt pour le principal sujet qui les avait tous réunis et semblait croire que ses enfants et son mari étaient dans une profonde réflexion liée à ce sujet …

La fameuse lettre n'était pas prête d'être écrite …. César pouvait être heureux, il ne recevrait pas tout de suite la beuglante que lui réservait sa famille.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Draco grondait, intérieurement évidemment, qui était le pauvre malheureux qui osait sortir avec son Maël ? Il allait l'étriper avec soin, et puis retourner voir Maël qui avait apparemment décidé de le fuir, pour l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Et puis sa bouche glisserait le long du cou de son aimé, et avec amour, il lui montrerait avec qui il appartenait vraiment. Il aurait tant voulu sentir la peau qu'il devinait chaude de Maël sous ses lèvres, et puis il jouerait avec les cheveux de son ange brun, oh, et il aurait tant voulu l'entendre gémir son nom… Il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre l'appeler Malfoy…

Draco ne prenait bien sûr pas en compte le fait que lui-même avait un petit ami, le sien n'était que temporaire, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il l'aimait… La mauvaise foi de Malfoy lui aurait soufflé Blaise, mais il n'était pas là, et Draco étouffa la petite voix moqueuse.

Il retourna avec plaisir dans ses pensées peu réglementaire… Heureusement qu'il était à l'abri des regards, nous étions dimanche, Draco était dans sa chambre, penché sur son devoir de métamorphose qu'il essayait vainement de faire…

Fatigué de ne pas avancer, il décida de se rendre dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas se laisser à aller à ses fantasmes … Il sortit dans le couleur, ses parchemins en main, quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien, son parrain criant après ses enfants qui refusaient collaborer à l'écriture d'une lettre. Draco s'apprêtait à passer son chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule dévoilant Oscar pleurant à chaud de larmes… Son père criait cette fois sur Alexander :

- Tu pourrais preuve d'une once de sensibilité. Il s'agit de ton petit frère !

- Mais avoue qu'il est complètement fou ! S'écria Alex sans paraître nullement vexer ou attristé par les réprimandes de son père.

Oscar sans réfléchir se réfugia dans les bras de Draco qui songea à l'instant qu'il aurait surement mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre à fantasmer.

- Draco ! Salua joyeusement Analissa qui ne reçut qu'un regard suspect de la part du susnommé, d'accord, il lui avait sauvé la vie… mais il avait comme l'impression que la jeune Snape profitait honteusement de cette excuse pour se rapprocher de lui.

Surgis alors derrière la belle jeune femme, son jumeau qui souriait d'une façon trop amusée pour que cela soit vraiment sincère. Mais il paraissait vraiment triste pour son petit frère de bientôt neuf ans qui n'en faisait que 6 ou 7 …

- Ne pleure plus, Oscar … Chuchota Maël et toute la famille tendit l'oreille, Maël redeviendrait-il un gentil et bien élevé jeune homme ? Kathie se faisait déjà des éloges, c'était forcément le résultat du plan « « Ne donnons pas de chaise à Maël afin qu'il soit obligé de s'asseoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un et redevienne aussi mignon qu'avant » !

- Il ne m'aime pas …

- Bien sûr que si … Ecoute, le vent nous parle !

Des grimaces suspectent apparurent sur les visages, Maël deviendrait-il fou ?

- Ah bon ? Sourit pourtant Oscar. Et il dit quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne parle pas le vent… Se moqua le grand frère avec ironie.

_Oui, c'était trop beau pour être vrai_ songea Kathie, mais elle reprit tout de suite en voyant qu'Oscar retrouvait aussi le sourire, la maman en était sûr, elle trouverait un plan qui la mènerait à ses fins !

Draco quant à lui sourit intérieurement, et fit taire immédiatement le débat qui naissait intérieurement en lui sur le fait de tout faire intérieurement. Il se retint de justesse de se prendre la tête pour aller la frapper contre le mur le plus proche.

Il observa Maël qui souriait moqueusement, apparemment très fier de lui pendant qu'Analissa soupirait de lassitude. Son frère ne comptait-il pas grandir ? Pourtant elle savait pertinemment qu'il était beaucoup plus mature qu'elle.

Dans l'appartement, Severus se demanda s'il avait le droit de pleurer de frustration et de rage. Comment sa famille pouvait être aussi désinvolte ? L'un de ses fils allait se marier avec un parfait inconnu ! Et personne ne paraissait vouloir sans occuper … Il frappa rageusement contre la pauvre table qui se brisa. Surpris, il observait son poing quand Nicolas leva enfin la tête de son bouquin pour éclater de rire, alors que Victor débitait :

- Papa, si tu n'es pas humain, il y une probabilité conséquente que nous ne le soyons pas non plus, ce qui voudrait dire que …

- Victor ? Coupa Alex.

- Oui ? Toi aussi tu penses que …

- Tu lis trop ! Retourne te coucher.

Oscar recommença à bouder sous le regard indulgent de sa mère, qui voyait son idée de présenter sa tribut à sa mère devenait de plus en plus précise. Le plan «Tétanisons la grand-mère pour qu'elle nous montre ses véritables sentiments et devienne une grand-mère gâteau qui cède tout à sa fille chérie » était en marche… Décida Kathie d'un ton intérieur joyeux, devant elle aussi une victime de ces fameux discours intérieurs …

… **HP/DM/HP…**

Le fauteuil que Barty Croupton Junior observait avec une joie teintée de folie, ne laissait entrevoir aucun membre humains, néanmoins un bout de cape noire et rapiécée pendait le long des pieds du dit fauteuil devant lequel restait agenouiller le fidèle mangemort qu'était Barty Junior. Tout en fixant avec peur et respect la personne, si tant soit peu que l'on pu appeler personne la chose se trouvant poser sur le siège, l'homme suintait de dégout envers Queudevert qui était au côté de son maitre.

Barty ne parvenait à distinguer le moindre indice qui lui aurait permis de savoir si la chose qu'il vénérait était vivante. Pourtant il venait de lui faire un rapport complet concernant son rôle à Poudlard sous l'apparence de Maugrey Fol Œil.

- Le maitre demande pourquoi tu as appelé le Survivant Evan ? Lança alors d'une voix chevrotante un homme courbé sur le même, une face de rat crevé caché sous une cape grise dévorée par les mites.

- Car tel est son nom. Répondit Barty, nullement concerné par l'infâme rat tremblant de peur. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre de derrière le fauteuil.

- Maitre ? Se précipita Peter Pettigrow, le fameux rat empestant la peur.

Barty attendait les paroles de son cher maitre avec tension. Avait-il commis une erreur ?

- Le maitre dit que le garçon qui l'a réduit à cet état ne s'appelle pas Evan. Répéta Queudevert qui se pencha pour écouter la faible voix du Lord Noir puis débita de nouveau :

- Non, le maitre dit que l'enfant qui a survécu s'appelait Harry. Harry Potter.

Barty expliqua alors la situation des Potter, de Dumbledore et de l'élu Evan Potter. Le silence s'installa de nouveau puis la voix rocailleuse du maitre s'éleva sans l'intermédiaire de son larbin :

- Il y avait deux enfants. Je me souviens très bien de l'enfant qui m'a détruit était Harry, c'était écrit sur son berceau. L'autre était prénommé Evan. Dumbledore s'est trompé et a désigné le mauvais comme son survivant. Trouve le véritable Survivant, le frère de celui qu'on dit à tort mon tueur. Finit le maitre de plus en plus faiblement.

- Mais les Potter n'ont qu'un enfant. Contesta Barty qui ne comprenait pas tout, et que les explications minimes et imprécises du Seigneur des Ténèbres laissaient perplexe.

- Mensonges. Trouve le Survivant. Trouve Harry Potter. Termina le maitre.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Maël s'étira dans son lit. Il se rendait compte à l'instant de combien il aimait le week-end. Bien sûr, il passait la moitié de son temps à sécher ou à provoquer ses professeurs, mais cela devenait fatiguant. Théodore jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Ils étaient seuls dans leur dortoir depuis que Blaise avait migré illégalement dans la chambre de Draco et Alexander. Il était plus qu'évident que cela était totalement interdit. Laisser un élève plus jeune en compagnie de deux de ses ainés n'était pas correct. L'enfant pouvait être perverti ou choqué par des propos ou gestes équivoques. Bien sûr, c'est article ne prenait pas en compte le fait que le dit élève plus jeune pouvait être encore plus pervers que ses honorables ainés. Théodore sortit de leur chambre pour se rendre au premier cours de la journée, Métamorphose, laissant son ami dormir, Maël était _toujours _de mauvaise humeur et Théo tenait à sa santé.

Maël sourit en voyant son meilleur ami sortir prudemment de sa chambre pour ne pas le réveiller. _Théodore était vraiment amusant_. Songea le jeune Snape.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Maël allait se lever, enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de ressentir un urgent besoin de voir son petit ami. Son premier véritable petit ami. Il avait beau lâcher des phrases suspectes. Crier sur tous les doigts qu'il couchait avec tous. Avoir obtenu une réputation sulfureuse à tout juste 14 ans…Maël était en réalité un ado normal, enfin au temps qu'il puisse l'être, qui était ravi d'avoir un copain, parce que cela faisait adulte et vraiment classe. Son petit ami portait le charmant prénom de Côme, typiquement français.

Des cheveux blonds mi-long, et des yeux bleus pâles.

Maël sauta hors de son lit, oubliant sa fainéantise matinale qui ne tarda pourtant pas à le rattraper, il bailla puis retourna dans son lit, son envie de câlin totalement oublié au profit de son cher lit. Il se roula en boule dans sa couette en soupirant comme un bienheureux. Maël se rendormit sans plus de cérémonie oubliant totalement qu'il était censé être en cours.

Mais quelques étages plus loin, le professeur MacGonagall pestait contre l'absentéisme de son élève.

- Il va rater sa scolarité !

Analissa, élue au poste de représentant du sale mioche qui lui servait de frère jumeau se fit un devoir de répondre.

- Il aura ses BUSES sans problèmes, son niveau magique étant beaucoup élevé que la norme, et ses ASPICS, il les empochera sans se bouger le petit doigt. S'en est rageant … J'ai beau me tuer à la tâche pour avoir de superbes notes, il me bat toujours sans jamais rien faire… Même César travaillait plus, c'est pour dire ! Et pourtant, vous voyez le résultat, quand il est présent à un examen, il nous écrase tous ! Il triche, il ne peut y avoir que ça… Ce n'est pas juste d'avoir les meilleurs résultats sans rien faire…

- Miss Snape, votre frère est tout de même avant-dernier de sa promotion, juste devant Mr Longdubat. Ce n'est pas un classement très glorifiant.

- Mais c'est parce que tous les profs lui mettent des zéros car il s'amuse à rendre copie-blanche ou gribouillés d'insultes !

- Je sais, Miss Snape… Mais vous lui êtes bien supérieur. Votre acharnement vous fera atteindre les plus hauts sommets, n'ayez crainte. Si votre frère n'accorde aucun intérêt à sa scolarité, il ne fera rien de sa vie… Répondit gentiment MacGonagall qui se désolait de voir son élève favorite, après Miss Granger, se laissait aller à ses doutes. D'ailleurs, le professeur de Métamorphose se demandait comment une si gentille jeune fille pouvait être à Serpentard et comment elle survivait au milieu de tous ses frères pour le moins … sauvages !

- Merci professeur. Sourit Analissa, ravie d'avoir embobinée cette si chère vieille femme, cela pouvait toujours être utile d'avoir le directrice adjointe de Poudlard dans sa poche, même si son discours était entièrement vraie.

Dans une autre classe, les sixièmes années écoutaient avec lassitude le professeur Binns débiter son cours avec lassitude. Draco Malfoy au troisième rang prenait des notes, enfin, il écrivait le nom de tous les garçons de Beaubâtons et rayait ceux avec qui Maël n'envisagerait jamais de sortir. Trop moche, trop bête, trop timide, pas assez de répartie et autres critères sélectifs… Non, les seules personnes avec qui Maël pourrait sortir, seraient sûrs d'elles à l'extérieur, pervers avec classe, splendides physiquement dans le genre blonds aux yeux gris, un tantinet arrogantes, qui lui tiennent tête et ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds, mais aussi riches, qui connaitraient sa famille, et chercheraient à le protéger de tous dangers. Autrement dit, lui.

Mais comme, et à son plus grand regret, Maël ne sortait pas avec lui, il devrait peut être restreindre ses critères de sélection …

Il passa en revue encore et encore les élèves de Beauxbâtons, mais décidément aucun ne correspondait. Maël ne pouvait aller qu'avec lui. Et c'est tout…

Draco était peut être aveuglé par la jalousie mais il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur élève de sa promotion et savait quand son jugement était obscurci par des sentiments, ce n'était pas chose courante mais là, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'arriverait pas seul à découvrir l'identité du sale voleur qui osait toucher son Maël. Il allait devoir ordonner à Blaise de l'aider. Il sentait déjà la scène que celui-ci allait lui faire…

Le professeur continuait à parler pendant qu'un dénommé Côme observait avec intérêt le seul élève qui semblait prendre des notes. Un blond qu'on disait arrogant, princier et dangereux… Il était le blond au visage impassible, ne souriant jamais, qui semblait ne ressentir aucune émotion, n'hésitant pas à être cruel pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, d'un sang-froid effrayant, et méprisant envers tous…

Côme regarda plus attentivement le jeune prince des verts et argents et du reconnaître qu'il n'était pas banal … Des cheveux d'un blond si pâles qu'ils en semblaient translucides sans paraître fades, une peau lisse, très pâle sans aucun défaut pour tout ce que les vêtements de l'héritier Malfoy laissaient voir, son front était plissé avec une grâce que seuls les aristocrates les mieux éduqués avaient montrant sa concentration, il ressemblait à un ange. Le splendide blond était penché en avant, de délicates mèches blondes lui tombaient sur le visage cachant ses yeux que Côme supposait d'un bleu pâle, son visage était indifférent aux bruits qui résonnaient derrière lui et au fait qu'un autre jeune homme bruns aux yeux marrons foncés pétillants de malice s'était assoupis sur la table voisine, ronflant doucement… Pourtant Côme observa la main qui tenait une superbe plume dont il préférait ignorer le prix avec une hargne étonnante… Draco Malfoy car tel était le nom du fameux blond, regardait avec un désintérêt feint la liste des noms où tous étaient rayés mis à part le sien … Mais après tout, cela était logique, il n'y avait que lui qui correspondait à son Maël !

Quelques heures après, les élèves de Poudlard regardaient tous les dernières secondes du dernier cours de la journée défilaient…Et dans une autre salle de classe, Evan Potter ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en voyant Maël Snape, simplement vêtu de … Non, il devait rêver !

Quand il vit les mâchoires voisines se décrochaient, il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas … Maël Snape ne portait qu'une cape blanche ainsi qu'une canne aux motifs sinueux.

- Je suis Gandalf Le Blanc… (1)

Le silence tomba dans la salle de classe, il était sûr que la folle qui était censé leur enseignait la divination ne l'avait pas vu venir …

- Mr Snape, je crains que ne soyez pas dans la bonne classe. Débita mélodramatiquement le professeur Trelawney.

- Ne craignez plus rien, professeur. Je m'en vais en vous enlevant Potter fils.

- Hein ? S'écria le concerné en se faisant happer par la tornade qu'était Maël.

- Elle l'avait prédit … Souffla Lavande à Parvati.

- Oui, elle avait bien dit que le Survivant se ferait enlever …

Quelques pas plus loin Evan s'égosillait appelant à l'aide du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa dernière rencontre avec Maël, son ennemi avait réussi à s'introduire dans la tente des champions, et Maël lui avait décrit les tortures atroces de Victor Krum, les blessures sanglantes de Fleur Delacour, et les yeux sans vie de Cédric Diggory à la suite de l'épreuve. Il lui avait aussi rapport que Dumbledore voulait faire annuler cette épreuve, la jugeant trop dangereuse et vu l'état des précédents candidats, il n'aurait pas été raisonable d'envoyer un enfant, même s'il était l'Elu dans cette fosse où tous avaient perdus une partie de leur vie … Et puis, Maël lui avait dit qu'il pourrait abréger ses souffrances, et sans un mot, il avait sorti d'on ne sait trop où un poignard à la lame encore ensanglantée … Et alors, Evan, oubliant son statue de Gryffondor courageux, avait fui ce psychopathe, et s'était retrouvé dans l'arène face à un Magyar à pointes des plus impressionnants, immensément soulagé d'avoir pu sauvé sa vie des mains de fous de Maël. Evan se souvenait trop bien de s'être ensuite pris son balais sur la tête … D'ailleurs, cela lui avait permis de remporter l'épreuve. Il se demandait bien qui avait pu lui donner, et Evan sans être le garçon le plus intelligent de la terre se doutait tout de même que Maël était en tête de la liste des suspects ayant triché pour l'aider… Seulement, il se demandait bien pourquoi son ennemi aurait fait ça …

- Quant tu auras fini de chercher ton cerveau qui t'aurait permis de réfléchir, tu m'écouteras, Potter. L'interrompit Maël.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Snape ?

- « Que me veux-tu ? » aurait été plus poli, mais on ne peut rien contre les mauvaises habitudes, enfin si on y peut quelque chose mais là n'est pas la question …

- Réponds, Snape. S'énerva tout de suite Evan.

- Tu es bien un Gryffondor toi, impulsif et impatient. N'es-tu pas capable de parler avec respect ? De te comporter de manière civilisée ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Parle, Snape.

Maël se contenta de sourire en continuant de marcher vers la grande salle, une idée fleurissante dans sa tête, une idée sadique, machiavélique, et … répugnante. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, mais Maël était bien prêt à sacrifier ça pour voir la tête que feraient les parents Potter …

- Alors ? Insista Evan en détaillant l'accoutrement de Maël qui se retourna dans un grande mouvement de cape et laissa la dit cape tombait au sol dévoilant un maillot de bain aux motifs de …

- Sirènes ? Pourquoi es-tu en maillot de bain avec des Sirènes ? S'écria Evan.

- Pour la deuxième épreuve, je voulais trouver une tenue en rapport avec le thème … Expliqua Maël.

- Pardon ?

- Je me suis renseigné auprès d'Hermione. Ta deuxième épreuve se passe bien sous l'eau, non ?

- Oui.

- Et où y-a-t-il de l'eau si ce n'est dans le lac de Poudlard ? Et dans les salles de bains, mais je doute que votre épreuve se déroule dans une baignoire… Songea à haute voix Maël.

- Et alors ? Demanda Evan, intéressé Maël cherchait apparemment à l'aider, peut importait les raisons qui motivaient les actions de son ennemi, elles étaient sûrement aussi folles que suicidaires mais Evan savait pertinemment que Maël était très intelligent, il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il manipulait le directeur, et l'aide de Maël ne pouvait que lui être utile.

- Alors, des Sirènes vivent dans le lac. Se désola Maël, ses insinuations vestimentaires n'avaient servis à rien …

- Et ?

- Mais tu es bête ou quoi ? Il va sûrement te falloir plonger dans le lac pour récupérait quelque chose comme le disait l'œuf, et tout le monde sait que les Sirènes sont de farouches protectrices et voleuses. Je parierais la tête de César que tu vas devoir nager sous l'eau pendant une heure, et combattre les monstres du lac afin de retrouver le truc qu'elles t'ont volé !

- Pourquoi une heure ?

- Mais tu n'as pas écouté la chanson de l'oeuf ?

Evan rougit, Hermione lui avait dit comment faire mais il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de l'écouter …

- Lamentable. Lâcha avec mépris Maël.

- Par ce que tu l'as écouté, toi ?

- Evidemment.

- Comment ?-

- J'ai gentiment demandé à Hermione… Sourit avec charme Maël.

Evan se prit la tête entre ses mains… Si même Hermione avait des failles où allait le monde … Le coupant, Maël récita :

- Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard

- Ah …

- Oui, ah … Alors, tu as compris ?

- Oui, bien sûr. S'indigna Evan, il n'était pas aussi idiot que le croyait Maël !

- Alors, que faut-il que tu fasses ? L'encouragea Maël comme s'il parlait à un enfant retardé mentalement mais fier de lui, il avait réussi à tout expliquer à Evan même si son charmant déguisement n'avait servi à rien.

- Que je trouve un moyen de respirer sous l'eau…

- Bien…

- Et tu vas encore m'aider ? Hésita Evan.

- Non, je ne vais quand même pas te faire tout le travail. J'ai autre chose à faire, moi, et puis ce n'est pas dur, va à bibliothèque !

Evan regarda Maël et pour un observateur aguerrie, leur ressemblance était flagrante, le même nez mignon à la Lily Evans, le front décidé de James Potter…

- Merci… Finit-il par lâcher.

Maël sourit ironiquement ce qui poussa Evan à enchainer avec la question qui le taraudait depuis le début de la conversation.

- Mais pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

Maël sourit encore et attrapa le bras d'Evan qu'il plaqua sur le mur le plus proche, tout son corps contre celui de son frère biologique dans une position plus qu'équivoque.

Les portes de la grande salle qui avaient reçu un sort pour s'ouvrir automatiquement dès qu'une personne s'en approchait remplirent leur fonction, et l'ensemble de la grande salle put voir avec horreur Maël Snape embrassait à pleine bouche Evan Potter qui était plaqué entre le mur et le corps de Maël qui avait glissé une jambe entre celles de Potter fils…

Maël se décolla, laissant Evan perplexe et essoufflé, tout était allé trop vite pour le Survivant, pris au dépourvu.

- Mais parce que je t'aime … Répondit enfin Maël avant de se jeter de nouveau sur la bouche d'un Evan des plus horrifiés.

(1) Référence au magicien du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien. (J'ai oublié le prénom !)


	47. A moi !

Merhaba,

I bir kez sen benim yanımda daha fazla tekrar görmek için delighted! Ben umurum o benim sen tekrar ören kurgu Senin gözden geçirmelerin için!

C'était du Turc ... Quelqu'un parle turc ?

En gros, cela vous remerciait pour vos reviews … et vous remerciait encore de lire ma fiction, et puis ça disait aussi combien j'en étais heureuse !

Vous savez parler quelles langues ? (C'est juste par curiosité… ^^ On sait jamais avec les dangers d'Internet et tous ce qui va avec …!)

En ce moment, je vous conseille les fictions de Tobby, elles sont superbes !

**Message désagréable en réponse à une review de :**

**Bonjour,**

**En tout premier lieu, tu te dis auteur de fanfiction, cela eut dire que tu as un compte, non ? Alors pourquoi laisser une review en Anonyme ? J'aurais préféré de répondre par MP. Mais passons.**

**Si tu trouves ma fiction ennuyante et mes personnages fatigants et pathétiques, alors je me permets de te demander quelque chose : Pourquoi avoir lu jusque là ? Mais Passons encore.**

**Tes critiques sont assez intéressantes. Il est vrai quand commençant cette fiction, je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce que j'écrivais ! Les incohérences sont mes meilleurs amis ! J'écris juste pour m'amuser. Et puis, pour détendre des lecteurs… Quand je viens sur ce site, ce n'est pas pour lire des chefs-d'œuvre (même si souvent j'en trouve !) mais pour oublier la réalité et sourire, me passionner pour une histoire…. Rire et me détendre en somme… **

**Mon idée te paraissait intéressante ? J'en suis ravie, cela me fait très plaisir ! **

** est un site pour des auteurs amateurs qui veulent juste partager leurs écrits dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais passons de nouveau.**

**J'avoue donc sans aucune honte qu'en commençant je n'avais aucune idée de comment révéler la véritable identité de Maël ! J'écris avec mes sentiments, en m'inspirant de tout et de rien ! (Au passage, ta phrase n'est pas française.)**

**Ah oui, quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, je deviens une vraie peau de vache ! ^^**

**Bien sûr, tu es libre de critiquer, mais il sera plus aimable de ta part que de ne pas le faire anonymement, et de façon plus gentille. **

**Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce message, si c'est le cas Merci.**

**Sincèrement, (je le suis toujours)**

**Lord La Folle.**

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Maël se décolla, laissant Evan perplexe et essoufflé, tout était allé trop vite pour le Survivant, pris au dépourvu_

_- Mais parce que je t'aime … Répondit enfin Maël avant de se jeter de nouveau sur la bouche d'un Evan des plus horrifiés._

**Chapitre 46**

Un cri rompit le silence et un grand bruit retentit, Lily Potter venait de s'évanouir croyant apparemment que son chérubin était amoureux de Maël, et Lily se voyait déjà ramasser son gosse à moitié mort une fois que Maël l'aurait cruellement blessé, ce premier amour aurait eu des conséquences désastreuses sur la future vie sentimentale de son fils. Une voix furieuse s'éleva, James Potter, plus réaliste que sa chère épouse avait bien remarqué qu'Evan avait essayé de repousser avec dégout son jeune agresseur :

- Maël Snape, lâchez immédiatement mon fils !

- Maël, lâche tout de suite Potter, il est entrain de band...

- Ne finis pas cette phrase, Alexander. Menaça Severus en interrompant son fils alors que Maël se décollait d'un Evan aussi rouge d'essoufflement que de rage. Et Maël, recule-toi, personne n'a besoin d'un cours d'éducation à la sexualité.

- Rabat-joie … Grogna Pansy. Ils vont si bien ensemble.

- La Ferme… Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Lança une voix polaire.

- Bien sûr, tu as raison … Feula tout de suite Pansy envers Draco, le prince des Serpentards.

- Evidemment… Répondit Draco plus occupé à assassiner du regard un Evan Potter qui semblait sur le point d'éclater.

Maël lui observait son véritable avec amusement, sentant la colère montait doucement en son adversaire, colère qui ne tarda pas à retentir de manière fort peu Gryffondor :

- Paaaaaapppppaaaaaa ! Il faut le faire renvoyer, c'est une tentative de viol !

Maël se contenta de sourire, très fier de son coup, il ouvrait la bouche quand il se fit interrompre par Dumbledore :

- Cela suffit maintenant.

Le ton aurait pu être impressionnant, et en temps normal il aurait fait trembler tous les élèves comme les professeurs de Poudlard. Seulement, l'arrivé d'une certaine famille avait remis en cause toute les habitudes du château….

- Votre maman ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières ? Coupa à son tour Maël, vexé de s'être fait volé la parole par son cher directeur.

- Mr Maël Snape. Suivez-moi… Décida soudainement le Directeur.

Le père de Maël allait se lever pour se rendre avec son fils dans le bureau du directeur quand celui-ci déclara calmement :

- Maël seul, s'il vous plait, Severus.

- Mais … Commença à protester Kathie.

- Vous le couvrez trop, ce gosse ne peut pas faire un pas sans que vous soyez là, toutes ses bêtises lui sont pardonnés, et dès qu'il sourit un tout petit peu, vous vous pâmez devant lui. Vous devez vous rendre à l'évidence, votre fils chéri vous manipule totalement. Termina Dumbledore en se levant dans un majestueux mouvement de cape pour se diriger vers son bureau, Maël sur ses talons.

Les parents, comme les enfants Snape, choqués ne pipèrent mots, regardant avec stupéfaction le directeur qui venait de leur cloué leur bec si fameux. Les enfants Snape se rendirent compte de ce qu'il semblait avoir oublié depuis leur arrivé à Poudlard, le directeur si souvent tourné en dérision, n'en était pas moins l'un des plus puissant mage que le monde n'ait jamais connu.

Draco, quant à lui, peu décider à abandonner son presque futur petit ami se leva à son tour avec grâce, son attitude toujours empreinte de mépris et d'arrogance.

Le directeur et Maël, sautillant gentiment derrière lui, quittèrent la grande salle dans un silence respectueux et inquiet alors que Draco les suivait comme s'il était lui-même invité à cette petite réunion …

A peine les trois hommes eurent-ils franchi la porte que Maël s'en fut en courant vers les toilettes les pus proches, Draco le suivit alors que Dumbledore restait sur place, observant les deux jeunes gens avec une nonchalance cachant une colère mal contenue.

Maël se jeta sur le lavabo le plus proche et se rinça la bouche, une moue de dégout sur la bouche… Draco le regarda, un infime sourire prenant possession de ses lèves, cela était on ne peut plus clair, et signifiait que Maël n'aimait nullement Evan.

- Dis donc, Snape, c'était quoi ce petit numéro ?

- Malfoy. Salua Maël en cachant sa surprise.

- Alors ? Insista le blond.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est cela te regarde.

- Cela, c'est à moi de le décider, non ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ? Répliqua Malfoy qui n'aimait pas du tout que qui que ce soit décide de quoi que ce soit pour lui.

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Et c'est tout ? Sourit Draco.

- Oui … Rétorqua Maël.

- Alors, dans ce cas, cela ne me regarde pas… Je m'en vais…

- Pardon ? S'étonna Maël qui s'attendait déjà à ce qu'une joute verbale débute.

- A plus tard, Snape. Finit le prince des verts et argents en entamant une marche-arrière féline.

- Tu ne restes pas ? Dit Maël, surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le voudrais ?

Et cette phrase signa le début d'un jeu aux répliques équivoques et de sous-entendus qui aurait fait rougir le plus célèbre des Don Juan….

- Evidemment … Chaque instant avec toi, Dray chéri …

- Oh… Mon poussin, il fallait le dire plus tôt…

- N'entends-tu pas tout mes appels ? Pria faussement Maël.

- Non, je ne voyais rien … Fit semblant de se désoler Draco.

- Chacune de mes pensées te sont destinées …

- Chacune de mes nuits t'appartiennent.

Et ce qui n'était au début qu'un jeu commença à prendre une tournure plus sérieuse, Draco s'avança vers Maël un sourire charmeur plaqué sur les lèvres. Maël amorça un mouvement de recule, faisant sourire le blond qui poussa sa proie contre le mur.

- Dumbledore m'attend… Chuchota alors Maël sans émettre l'envie de bouger, son cerveau tournant à pleine vitesse, il était bien là, mieux que dans les bras de ses frères ou de sa sœur, et bien mieux que dans ceux de son petit ami, Côme.

Cette pensée lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité, il avait un petit copain, tout comme Draco avait le sien, alors Maël repoussa avec violence le blond, étonné.

- Va donc faire joujou avec tes groupies, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie … Cracha Maël, le cœur serré sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Et qui ? Demanda d'un ton menaçant l'arrogant sixième année.

- Un splendide jeune homme.

- Son nom.

- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

- Lui, intensément…

- Et pourquoi ? Lâcha Maël d'un ton plus coléreux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, sentant encore cet étau de jalousie se refermait sur son cœur. Mais après tout, n'était-il pas normal qu'il soit jaloux, un garçon s'intéressait à son petit ami ? Maël eut un sourire dérisoire, qui croyait-il trompé ainsi ? Il n'avait rien à faire de Côme, même si l'idée qu'il était entrain de jouer avec l'élève de Beauxbâtons ne lui plaisait guère …

- J'aimerais savoir qui ose chasser sur mes plates-bandes…

- Hein ? Fut tout ce que Maël réussit à articuler quand la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment sur Dumbledore, furieux.

- Maël Snape, ne pouvez-vous donc pas vous contenir ? Deux garçons en moins de 20 minutes d'intervalle. Je ne suis pas là pour juger vos frasques sexuelles, mais je vous ai ordonné de me suivre, et de vous disperser ainsi n'est pas correct. Suivez-moi maintenant. Et 20 points en moins pour Serpentard.

- Bien sûr, Dumby… Profita immédiatement Maël retrouvant de suite sa répartie.

Dumbledore fit alors demi-tour et Maël s'élança à sa suite avec le sourire d'un enfant qui allait recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël en avance, mais Draco lui saisit le bras le plaquant une fois encore contre le mur froid :

- Je t'interdis de sortir avec qui que ce soit… Tu es à moi, Snape. Et à personne d'autre …

… **HP/DM/HP…**

Dumbledore regardait avec découragement Maël. Ce gosse était intenable… Mais au-delà de frasques habituelles du jeune homme, un autre détail occupait l'esprit de l'honorable directeur … Les fameux doutes qu'il avait fait taire chez les parents Potter. Dumbledore aurait aimé pouvoir observer l'élève le plus insolent, et incontrôlable que Poudlard n'est jamais vu mais celui-ci n'avait pas cette réputation pour rien et ne tarda pas à lâcher cyniquement :

- Alors, le vieux, des envies perverses ? Je sais que je suis beau, mais vous auriez pu vous contenir un peu … C'était quoi cette petite crise de jalousie dans les toilettes ?

Dumbledore sentit alors une profonde lassitude l'envahir. Il songea qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir observer librement le jeune homme qui aurait rougit sous son regard insistant, il aurait alors glissé quelques mots l'encourageant à se confier puis aurait alors dévié le sujet vers un terrain plus glissant, sous-entendant que le jeune homme connaissait l'identité de ses parents biologiques, le dit jeune homme aurait alors fondu en larme et Dumbledore l'aurait réconforté pendant qu'il se confiait à lui … Ah la vie était si simple auparavant… Mais maintenant il devait prendre les grands moyens, il avait à faire à un Snape, et qui plus est, le pire de tous les Snape qui avait hérité en plus du sens de l'ironie de Severus, de l'intelligence de sa mère, de la puissance magique de l'un de ses parents biologiques, d'une mémoire phénoménal de l'autre de ses parents biologiques, avait reçu une éducation Snaperienne des plus dangereuses et était donc formé à l'art de la manipulation et du cynisme, mais en plus d'avoir grandi dans ne famille complètement folle et sauvage, Maël avait un côté tête brulé, et trompe la mort que le reste de sa famille Snape n'avait pas. Dumbledore savait donc qu'il faisait face à un adversaire de taille âgé de seulement 14 ans, cependant le directeur ne referait pas l'erreur de sous-estimer Maël. Le vieux fou avait même l'impression que Maël cachait encore une grande partie de ses capacités, la partie lié à sa fugue dont le directeur malgré toutes ces tentatives n'avait rien pu savoir et cela l'inquiétait fortement …

- Mr Snape… Reprit alors le directeur très lentement.

- Oui ?

- Ne m'interrompez pas si vous voulez entendre la suite … Le sermonna son directeur.

- Et si je ne veux pas entendre ?

- Et bien vous écouterez tout de même.

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir … Se replia Maël qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, aller se recoucher … Il n'aurait jamais du se réveiller, non, vraiment … Son lit l'appeler avec amour, c'était bien le seul à l'aimer d'ailleurs.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de recevoir une punition digne de vos actions.

- Si vous le dites.

Dumbledore hésita alors, il s'attendait clairement à ce que Maël réplique dans tous les sens avec des mots crus, des expressions insolentes, des sous-entendus équivoques et autres charmantes attentions. La docilité du jeune homme l'inquiétait autant qu'elle le laissait perplexe. Mais Dumbledore savait pertinemment que cette suspecte docilité cachait autre chose… Peut être Maël cherchait-il à l'amadouer pour voir sa punition plus clémente ? Mais ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme…

- Si vous avez l'intention de passer 10 minutes à réfléchir entre chacune de mes réponses, nous sommes encore là demain.

- Bien sûr…

- Alors ? Insista Maël en baillant.

- En raison de votre comportement insolent, de votre absentéisme trop fréquent, et du fait que vous perturbez tous les cours où vous daignez vous présenter, mais aussi pour la tenue de propos vulgaires et indécents, de gestes déplacés, de paroles blessantes et cruels, d'un sans-gêne hors norme, et en plus d'un comportement violent, de… Mr Snape ? Vous m'écoutez ?

Mais devant lui, Maël lisait un livre sortit d'on ne sait trop où et ne releva même pas la tête quand son directeur essaya de le rappeler à l'ordre. Maël semblait aujourd'hui perturbé… Abandonnant son idée de toujours punir le jeune homme, Dumbledore eut alors une autre idée, puisque Maël semblait être de bonne humeur, il allait en jouer et essayer de se lier d'amitié avec lui, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était de son côté et de découvrir ce que Maël savait de ses origines.

- Alors, que lis-tu donc de si intéressant ?

- Cela ne vous plairez sûrement pas. Sourit alors Maël en montrant la couverture de son livre.

- Hum… Fut tout ce que Dumbledore réussit à articuler.

Maël sourit ironiquement, satisfait de son petit effet.

- Tu lis ce que tu veux, après tout … Répondit le directeur sans perdre la face.

- Je peux m'en aller, alors ?

- Non. Tu dois être puni, néanmoins on peut s'arranger … Tenta Dumbledore dans un geste faussement bienveillant.

- Encore un marché ? Répliqua spontanément Maël qui s'était déjà engagé à veiller sur Evan, tâche qui était entrain de se révéler plus dur qu'elle n'en avait eu l'air de prime-abord vu la stupidité et l'ignorance du concerné.

- Comment ça encore ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Je refuse vos petits manipulations ridicules et ne m'abaisserez nullement à votre niveau, sachez cher névrosé du cerveau, que nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour …

Et sur ces mots, Maël claqua la porte laissant le directeur on ne peut plus perplexe, le pauvre homme croyait pourtant avoir marqué des points mais apparemment son adversaire était plus redoutable qu'il n'en donné l'air. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait le directeur jusqu'à qu'il voit Maël se prendre la porte du bureau puis crier sur la dite porte …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Théodore Nott était à la bibliothèque, face à lui se tenait bien droit Blaise Zabini qui mangeait une chocó-grenouille avec aristocratie, c'est-à-dire qu'il tenait la friandise à la manière dont les Nobles français tenait leurs verres à vins en face du Roi …

Théo écrivait lentement, s'appliquant à tracer avec soin chacune de ses lettres, il devait rendre son devoir de potion dans une semaine et il n'avait pas envie que Maël lui grogne dessus car il n'arrivait pas relire ses pattes de mouches, car s'il était bien une matière dans laquelle Maël se rendait presque tout le temps et rendait ses devoirs, c'était bien la potion, le professeur Snape étant le père du jeune homme. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant que Maël n'est pas profité de l'occasion pour casser encore plus les pieds de son père, mais il était vrai que son seul niveau lamentable en potion suffisait à exacerber le maitre des potions, enfin ce qui énervait réellement le professeur Snape c'était de voir le chaudron de son fils exploser systématiquement à chaque cours alors que lors des examens plus sérieux, il restait en un seul morceau avec une potion parfaitement réussie à l'intérieur.

Alors que Théo traçait avec application les dernières lettres, Blaise commença à s'étouffer. Théo hésita quelques secondes en regardant l'autre garçon prendre une couleur inquiétante puis se pencha de nouveau vers sa copie pour terminer le tracé du magnifique point et se décida enfin à aller taper dans le dos de Blaise qui commençait lentement à mourir asphyxié sous les regards effarés de la bibliothécaire et des rares élèves présents dans la pièce pleine de livres …

- Merci … Souffla douloureusement Blaise.

Un hochement de tête indifférent lui répondit et Blaise eut soudain une envie folle de poser question à son sauveur…

- Comment fais-tu pour rester toujours avec Maël ?

Théodore haussa un sourcil indifférent. Pourquoi restait-il avec Maël ? Parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. C'était Maël qui l'avait dit, et Théo n'avait pas protester, se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme si festif et bavard voudrait d'un garçon taciturne et peu joyeux comme lui à la place de meilleur ami … Mais Maël ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et l'avait hissé au rang de meilleur ami de la pire calamité que Poudlard n'est jamais connu … Si Théo restait avec Maël, c'était parce que Maël l'avait décidé, mais Théo devait reconnaître que s'il n'aimait pas le jeune homme, il ne serait pas devenu son ami. Donc, si Théo restait avec Maël s'était parce qu'ils étaient amis. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils amis ? Comment être sûrs qu'ils l'étaient ? C'était simple … Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir quelque faire du mal avec Maël, qu'il aimait bien parler avec lui, alors qu'il détestait ouvrir la bouche en temps normal, qu'il se sentait bien avec lui, qu'il s'amusait en la compagnie du jeune diable, et qu'il était ravi de l'attention que lui accordait Maël bien que cela le surprenait toujours. Maël n'était foncièrement gentil avec personne, il se moquait de ses frères comme de sa sœur, répondait à son père, ironisait les propos de sa mère mais tout cela avec gentillesse alors qu'au contraire il pouvait devenir impitoyablement méchant envers d'autres personnes qu'il lui était inconnu, néanmoins, personne à part Théo ne l'avait vu rire sincèrement, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, que personne n'avait jamais vu, pas même sa jumelle adorée… Et cela remplissait Théodore d'une joie qu'il ne pensait pas un jour ressentir…

Les sourires de Maël était toujours empreints d'ironie, de moquerie, de sarcasme, ou alors prenait une tournure quelque peu psychopathe. Il souriait parfois, quoi que assez rarement, à sa famille de manière naturelle, mais le sourire n'atteignait jamais ses jolies yeux trop vides de sentiments … Et jamais il ne riait. Jamais.

Mais Théodore se souvenait d'avoir vu Maël éclatait de rire, ses yeux luisants de joie, quand il avait fait une farce tout à fait ridicule à son meilleur ami. Le très attentionné jeune homme avait mis au point une série de piège dans le dortoir des deux amis, pièges qui s'étaient abattus à tour de rôle sur Théodore qui venait de se réveiller, par son attitude indifférente, Théo les avait tous encaissés sans broncher, un seau d'eau glacé qui avait bien réveiller le malheureux destinataire des farces de Maël, un fil tendu qui l'avait fait chuter, une toile d'araignée récupérée on ne sait trop où, une mixture non identifiée étalée sur le sol, une invention modlu appelée « colle » dans laquelle Théo avait marché croyant que c'était juste de l'eau, des graines d'oiseau, un lâchée d'hiboux qui avaient tentés de lui dévorer les pieds où s'étaient retrouvées collées les graines jusqu'à que Maël daigne les chasser… Théo avait tout supporté sous le sourire goguenard de Maël, mais quand un polochon en lévitation lui était tombé dessus, le premier réflexe de Théo, ceinture marron de karaté, et noir de kendo, avait été de lui envoyer un coup de pied circulaire capable de neutraliser un adversaire en quelques secondes, malheureusement, Théo avait glissé dans cette mixture verte peu engageante sur le sol et avait chuté… Voulant éviter d'atterrir dans la dite mixture, le jeune Serpentard avait tenté un salto mais n'avez pas pensé que ses pieds encore plein de colle pourrait s'accrocher quelque part. Et c'est ainsi que le digne héritier Nott s'était retrouvé un pied collé sur le montant de son lit baldaquin, et l'autre maintenu dans un couette qui glissait lentement vers le sol, entrainant le corps du jeune homme avec lui, mais la satané coller remplissait bien ses fonctions, et Théo s'était retrouvé à faire un grand écart, un pied au sol, l'autre accroché en l'air, jusqu'à que le montant du lit se brise en deux et que Théo disparaisse sous un tas de couette, rideaux, bois, colle, mixture gluante et verte, graines d'oiseaux, et autres choses non identifiés … Et c'est à ce moment que Théo avait entendu un rire résonnait … Pas un son cristallin digne des chanteurs d'opéra mais un gros bruit rauque qui lui avait fait pensé à un grand père entrain de s'étouffer …Théo avait tout de suite reconnut le rire d'une personne qui n'avait plus ri depuis très longtemps, comme si elle ne savait plus comment faire. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune Nott s'était promis de réentendre ce son et de le faire devenir plus agréable … Ainsi était nié une amitié nouvelle et sincère entre deux enfants alors âgés de 13 ans.

Mais pendant que Théodore réfléchissait, Blaise était retourné à ses activités, semblant croire que Théodore n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre et fut donc très surpris d'entendre la voix douce et charmeuse de son camarade s'élever :

- Parce qu'il ressemble à un grand entrain de s'étouffer …

- Hein ? Fut tout ce que Blaise réussit à articuler.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Le lendemain matin, Neville lisait un livre de botanique qui avait mystérieusement apparu sur le lit d'Evan, ce dernier avait lu le titre puis avait ricané qu'il n'avait aucun besoin d'apprendre la vie des plants sous-marines …

Le jeune Longdubat le trouvait quant à lui assez intéressant. La branchiflore était vraiment étonnante, la capacité de respirer sous l'eau devait être si passionnante, s'il avait eu un peu de cette plante, il aurait pu plonger durant une heure pour observer les merveilles que recelait le lac de Poudlard !

De son côté, Evan se tordait de rire avec Ron en voyant l'air rêveur de Neville.

- Il est amoureux …

- Son cœur bat si fort…

- Neville est amoureux.

- Mais Non ! C'est juste que j'ai fait une découverte fantastique… Cette plante, la branchiflore, elle peut vous permettre de ….

- Tais-toi, Nev' ! Sourit Ron. On s'en fiche de tes plantes… Tu ne veux pas venir faire du Quidditch ? Ou une partie d'échec à trois, Evan et toi contre moi ?

- Ouais, une partie d'échec ! Répliquèrent Neville et Evan en souriant avec bonne humeur…

- Vous allez encore perdre…

- Nous avons mis au point une stratégie imbattable, n'est ce pas, Nev' ? Rigola Evan.

- Et oui… Allons jouer … Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir Ron !

- Ben, c'est évident que je vais voir ce que je vais voir, non ? Demanda Ron perplexe.

- C'est une expression moldue … Informa une jeune fille à la chevelure sauvage, puis avisant le lieu où se dirigeaient ses amis…

- Ah non, les garçons, et vos devoirs de potions ? Rugit alors Hermione

Les trois jeunes baissèrent la tête, penauds, et partirent mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie pour obtenir le devoir de cette chère Hermione qui quant à elle réfléchissait.

Evan lui avait expliqué sa rencontre avec Maël et … évidemment, les derniers questionnements d'Hermione quant à l'énigme s'étaient évaporés… Elle avait tout de suite compris en quoi consisterait la seconde épreuve, néanmoins il lui manquait le moyen pour respirer sous l'eau, il existait bien des sorts mais leur niveau était trop élevé et les maintenir durant une heure durant n'était pas dans les capacités d'Evan …

Hermione se leva, il fallait qu'elle parle à Maël … Et sans qu'Evan le sache, car le garçon ne supportait plus t'entendre ce nom depuis la soi disant tentative de viol sur sa personne.

La jeune femme se leva donc en douceur, tira sur sa jupe plissé, remit en place sa cravate rouge et or, et jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, elle fit délicatement passer sa folle chevelure brune par-dessus, et se tapota les joues, attrapa un livre puis se mit en marche pour trouver Maël. Une rapide réflexion lui permit de conclure que vu que nous étions mardi, les Serpentards avaient cours de botanique alors que les Gryffondors ne débutaient les cours qu'à 11heures avec potion. Il y avait peu de chance pour que Maël soit à ce cours, sa petite phobie des plantes avait vite fait le tour de l'école, et le professeur Chourave n'avait presque jamais vu Maël dans sa salle de classe, et encore moins dans les serres.

Hermione se pencha à une fenêtre et soupira, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards et connaissait encore moins le mot de passe qui lui aurait permis d'entrer, il lui faudrait donc attendre le déjeuner pour pouvoir espérer parler à Maël.

Mais au moment où elle faisait demi-tour, elle entendit un son retentir :

- Hum … Maël …

Surprise, Hermione se pencha vers la porte entrouverte d'où provenait les bruits, et recula, rougissant furieusement. Elle se morigéna intérieurement, elle avait sûrement mal vu, Maël avait tout juste 14 ans, si cela se trouvait, l'autre jeune homme l'aidait juste à … hum … remettre sa chemise ?

Le visage d'un rouge bien mûr, Hermione s'avança de nouveau vers la porte entrebâillée, et glissa un œil sur la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Maël était plaqué contre un mur, et tendu contre lui un jeune homme blond lui léchait le cou avec ferveur, Maël fit bouger l'une de ses jambes qui alla frotter contre l'entrejambe de l'autre garçon qui poussa un gémissement rauque… Maël sourit ironiquement, surprenant Hermione, le jeune homme ne perdait-il donc jamais le contrôle de ses émotions ?

- Côme… Grogna alors Maël quand l'autre fit glisser sa main sous la chemise de Maël…

- Je sais … Tu n'as que 14 ans. Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais couché avec personne ?

Seul un sourire encore plus ironique lui répondit et Côme sembla prendre ça pour non, et continua ses mouvements.

Alors, Maël le repoussa :

- Cela suffit, Côme.

- Allez, Maël … Tu peux bien coucher avec moi ? Tout le monde sait que tu couches à droite à gauche ? Reprit le dénommé Côme en recommençant à mordiller le cou de Maël qui le repoussa violement cette fois.

- Tu me prends pour quoi, là ?

- Allez, quoi … mon chéri …

- Va crever, Côme.

- Et sois pas vulgaire… Tu couches avec tout le monde, pourquoi pas moi ?

Hermione stupéfaite assistait à ce qui était une scène de couple se transformant en une rupture du dit couple… Mais elle vit aussi que Maël était blessé par les propos de Côme. A force de d'observer Maël, elle avait appris à déchiffrer chacune de ses expressions les plus infimes soient-elles … et elle voyait que le garçon allait s'énerver si l'autre ne le lâchait pas tout de suite, mais elle voyait également que les espoirs de Maël se brisaient lentement. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer, comprenant tout à coup le point de vue des membres de la famille Snape. Maël vivait caché sous une carapace, et Hermione venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait en fait face à elle, un garçon sensible mais déterminé et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, avec des valeurs contrairement à ce qu'il laissait paraître … Et elle eut soudainement une envie irrésistible de connaître l'enfance du jeune homme, de savoir à quoi Analissa faisait allusion en parlant d'un enfant câlin et mignon, de connaître le surnommé Maëlig ou Maëlan …

Perdue dans ses pensés, Hermione sursauta en voyant Côme volait à l'autre bout de la place :

- Sale Porc, tu crois que je ne connais pas les gens comme toi, faussement gentil mais qui en réalité ne sont que des profiteurs ?

- Tu es fou …

- Immonde bâtard … Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, Salopard.

Une autre poussé de magie se fit sentir alors que Maël sortait de la pièce, dans une colère froide des plus impressionnantes …

- Hermione ?

- Euh … Je passais par là ? Tenta-t-elle, redonnant un sourire moqueur à Maël.

- Tu t'ais bien rincé l'œil, n'est ce pas ?

- Mais non, enfin,… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Que me voulais-tu ? Coupa Maël en souriant d'un air un peu trop psychopathe pour qu'Hermione soit le seul centre de ses pensées à l'instant.

- Je voulais savoir si tu connaissais un moyen de respirer sous l'eau durant une heure…

- Non.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne connais pas de moyen de respirer sous l'eau durant une heure ? Insista Hermione.

- Si

- Mais, tu as dit que …. Bredouilla la jeune demoiselle, perdue.

- Et bien, j'ai menti, je connais un moyen.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Et bien, tu pourrais me le donner ?

- Non.

- Non ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Non. Confirma Maël, ennuyé par la discussion.

- Mais …

- Au revoir Hermignonne …

- Mais … Essaya encore la jeune fille.

Cependant, Maël ne l'écoutait plus et s'en allait rageusement vers son dortoir, blessé par les propos de Côme, son soi disant petit ami qui était censé l'aimer de tout son cœur et attendre gentiment que Maël l'aime en retour … Pourquoi cela ne marchait que dans les films ?

Maël grogna, songeant qu'après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire de cet imbécile, de toute manière il n'était même pas beau … Pis Na !


	48. Bal de Noël

Salut'

J'avais commencé à écrire un chapitre quand je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre du bal de Noël avait été complètement oublié… Il ne faudrait tout de même pas manquer cela, non ?

Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, c'est pour le retard. J'ai beaucoup de travail, et je pense que je posterai plutôt un chapitre toutes les deux semaines… Je préfère les travailler plus que de devoir me dépêcher de les écrire …

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Encouragement permanent… Je croule sous le boulot, excusez les retards possibles, je fais de mon mieux.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Cependant, Maël ne l'écoutait plus et s'en allait rageusement vers son dortoir, blessé par les propos de Côme, son soi disant petit ami qui était censé l'aimer de tout son cœur et attendre gentiment que Maël l'aime en retour … Pourquoi cela ne marchait que dans les films ?_

_Maël grogna, songeant qu'après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire de cet imbécile, de toute manière il n'était même pas beau … Pis Na !_

**Chapitre 47 :**

- Tu as l'intention d'y aller avec qui ? Demanda Maël.

- Sais pas. Répliqua Théo, l'air complètement ailleurs.

- Si tu veux, je te prête ma sœur. Proposa la jeune Snape.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait très heureuse de t'entendre dire ça ... Tu y vas avec Côme, toi non ?

- Non. Démentit Maël.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a cassé. Lâcha négligemment Maël mais Théo vit que cette rupture l'avait plus blessé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre. Son meilleur ami était peut être une terreur de Poudlard, un sacré menteur et un beau parleur, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent ... Encore vierge. Et oui, malgré les grands discours, propos équivoques, gestes douteux et le fait que Poudlard le décrivait comme une personne sexuellement accomplie, il n'en était rien ... Côme avait été son tout premier "petit ami", et à part quand il avait embrassé Evan pour une raison obscur que Théo ne comprenait toujours pas, il n'avait pas eu de relations plus poussées ...

- Il t'a blessé. Dit Théo et sa voix n'exprimait aucun questionnement mais plutôt une colère contenue.

- Le pauvre chou m' pris pour une pute ... Se moqua Maël alors que Théo observait combien ces mots lui faisait mal ...

- Se tromper à ce point est un signe d'idiotie... Tu as bien fait de casser, Maël. Il ne te méritait pas ...

- Tu crois ? Demanda Maël et Théo fut frappé par l'incertitude qui perçait dans la voix de son ami.

Maël, l'incassable que jamais rien ne fait plier semblait si ... Effrayé. Théo s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, oubliant qu'ils avaient cours de métamorphose à l'instant même et que cela faisait deux minutes qu'il s'essayait à la lourde tâche de convaincre Maël d'aller en cours.

- Evidemment. J'ai toujours raison. Après tout, je suis un génie. Affirma Théo pour détendre son unique et précieux ami.

- Certains disent que tu es un psychopathe. Un génie psychopathe mais un psychopathe quand même ...

- N'importe quoi … Réfuta Théo

- En même temps; quelle drôle d'idée de se balader avec un couteau sur soi ... Une idée moldue qui fait peur aux sorciers, tu savais que les trois quarts de l'école pensent que ta dague est magique, ils disent tous qu'elle serait habiter par un démon supérieur ...

- Quelle idée saugrenue ! Riposta Théo en crassant la lame de sa dague

- Peut être le fait que tu lui aies donné un nom ne joue-t-il pas en ta faveur ? Interrogea ironiquement Maël.

- Pourquoi pourrait-on donner un nom à une peluche et pas à un si jolie couteau ?

- Antoinette, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Maël.

- En hommage à cette reine française qui s'est fait couper la tête ... Informa Théo, fier.

- Elle s'appelait Marie-Antoinette ... Précisa le Snape avec humour.

- Antoinette n'a pas une tête à s'appeler Marie ... Dit très sérieusement l'héritier Nott.

Maël sourit moqueusement à son meilleur ami, ne se rendant pas compte qu'une lueur vengeresse scintillait dans les yeux du dit meilleur ami qui pensait encore à ce pauvre Côme qui ne s'approcherait jamais plus de Maël, foi de Nott !

- Théo ? Appela l'héritier des verts et argents.

- Mmm ?

- Avec qui vas-tu au bal de Noël ?

Le changement de sujet ne désarçonna même pas Théo qui répondit posément :

- Je ne comptais pas y aller en réalité. Mais si tu veux y aller, je viendrais avec toi.

Maël fronça les sourcils puis se releva du sol ou il était assis pour venir prendre place sur les genoux de Théo qui le regarda avec surprise. Maël ne s'asseyait que sur les genoux de ses frères.

- Tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami, Théo. Mes amis sont plus Pansy et parfois Blaise s'il ne fréquente pas trop Malfoy. Tu es mon frère ... Expliqua Maël devant la tête perplexe de Théo.

- Et c'est toi qu'on dit sans sentiments ? Se moqua le second jeune homme, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était très touché.

L'intenable Snape lui sourit avec amusement puis se blottit contre lui...

- Je vais te trouver une partenaire. Tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes ?

- Aucune importance. Rétorqua Théodore avec méfiance.

La mine de Maël se fit songeuse, et Théo devina qu'il faisait défiler tous les candidats possibles dans sa tête. Le jeune Nott remarqua que Maël n'avait pas dit avec qui il allait au bal de Noël ...

- Toi ! S'écria soudainement Théo en lorgnant sur Maël, appuyé contre son torse.

- Oui ? S'enquit Maël d'un ton innocent.

- Tu nous as fait manquer le cours de MacGonagall !

- Pardon ? Proposa malicieusement son ami.

- Sale manipulateur ! S'écria Théo en se relevant faisant tomber Maël à terre.

- Ouch! Aucune délicatesse. Pesta Maël alors que Théo quittait la pièce insultant à tout va le Snape mais un sourire sur les lèvres ...

**...HP/DM/HP...**

Draco Malfoy hésitait outrageusement trop pour Malfoy. Il avait une envie presque insoutenable, qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas soutenue s'il n'avait pas été l'héritier de la noble famille Malfoy, de voir son Maël… Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se concentrer sur son travail…. Remarquant qu'il lui manquait quelques ingrédients, il se leva et passa entre les rangs pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire à la réalisation de la potion proposée, enfin exigée, de Snape Père. Sur son passage, les élèves veillaient à ce que rien n'entrave son chemin, craignant les représailles ...

Le beau blond retourna s'asseoir aux côté d'Alexander qui se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

- Tu fais peur aux gens, Dray …

Seul un soupir méprisant lui parvint.

- Dray… Tu ne voudrais pas faire peur à Maël, n'est ce pas ?

- Il n'aurait jamais peur de moi … Il est trop têtu et suicidaire pour ça !

- Non, pas suicidaire, mais trompe-la-mort … Contra Alexander, une image d'un Maël de 5 ans à peine, souriant à pleine dents, nez à nez avec un énorme molosse qui grondait dangereusement.

- C'est dingue, Malfoy, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai bien entendu une intonation affectueuse dans ta voix… Si je pensais un jour voir ça.

- Espèce de sa…

- Mr Malfoy. Mr Snape. Silence … Les interrompit le professeur de potion en surgissant juste derrière leurs dos.

- Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre, content, parrain ? Nargua le prince des verts et argents.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir empêché d'entendre la réponse de mon élève… Lâcha Snape père alors qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée dans la salle et que la réplique de Draco avait résonné jusque dans le couloir…

Des grognements mécontents parvinrent à l'oreille du despotique maître des potions.

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour remise en cause d'une décision professorale.

Et le cours reprit tranquillement son déroulement, dans un silence effrayant…

Les Gryffondors de quatrième année, contrairement à leurs ainées de sixième année, n'avaient pas cours à 8h00 du matin.

Le trio rouge et or et quelques uns de leurs amis étaient réunis dans la grande salle. Evan soupira songeant que c'était le moment parfait pour sourire de bonheur, oubliant la mascarade de Maël… Il devait se trouver une partenaire pour le bal, après tout il était un champion et inaugurait cette fête.

Evan observait les différentes jeunes demoiselles qui se pavanaient dans la salle commune … Ni moches, ni belles, juste jolies ou banales … Il se demanda alors avec qui Maël Snape allait y aller vu qu'il avait rompu avec ce Beauxbâtons, Côme… Car la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école. Rien ne restait secret à Poudlard, enfin, presque rien, si une première année rompait avec un deuxième année, Evan ne le saurait sûrement jamais, mais en règle générale chacun finissait toujours pas apprendre les dernières rumeurs sur les « VIP de Poudlard », c'est-à-dire lui-même, ses amis les plus proches, les Snape, Cédric et son cercle d'amis, ainsi que d'autres personnes connus pour leurs parents, argents, actions ou autres … La seule exception était Draco Malfoy, toutes les filles de Poudlard autant à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor et que dans les autres maisons voulaient savoir s'il avait un petit copain, fiancé, des disputes avec ses amis ou quoi que ce soit mais rien ne filtrait. Malgré tout, une aura dangereuse planait autour de lui et inspirait le respect, personne n'osait lui adresser la parole comme on l'aurait fait avec Evan ou Cédric…

Evan secoua la tête, pourquoi diable pensait-il à ça ? Il devait plutôt se trouver une partenaire … Et vite !

… **HP/DM/HP…**

- Analissa ne t'a pas dit avec qui elle y allait ? Demanda Théo à Maël, en resserrant le col de la chemise noire de son ami, plus par besoin d'occuper ses mains que par nécessité.

- Non. Tu m'étrangles, Théo. Répondit sombrement Maël.

Les deux garçons étaient dans le hall, attendant leurs partenaires qui semblaient se faire une joie de se faire désirer …

Soudain, une belle chinoise s'avança dans une robe chinoise arrangée à l'occidentale, la tenue moulait son corps avec finesse, la teinte beige pâle et les broderies soignées ajoutaient une touche de raffinerie et les manches s'élargissaient de façon moyenâgeuse rendant l'ensemble plus originale… Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient relevés avec grâce en un chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient avec douceur …

Théo respira lentement quand la belle Serdaigle s'avança vers lui :

- Théodore… Navrée de t'avoir fait attendre…

- Ce n'est rien. Répliqua diplomatiquement le jeune homme qui remercia mille-fois Maël de l'avoir empêcher de partir au bal en jean.

A la place, il était vêtu d'un smoking noir, une chemise blanche rentrée dedans, et un pingouin noir négligemment laissé ouvert dessus… Des chaussures à l'italienne complété la tenue. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient, contrairement à d'habitude, noués en une queue de cheval aristocrate qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas …

- Quel beau couple. Allez-y, j'attends ma partenaire…. L'entrée des champions ne devraient pas tardée. Dit Maël.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est l'heureuse, ou heureux élu(e) ?

Maël se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et Théo entraina sa partenaire vers la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion à l'aide de guirlandes et boules couleurs argents, des flocons virevoltant dans l'air, des bougies dispersées de parte et d'autre des tables où trônaient de multiple mets l'air plus succulents les uns que les autres.

- M. Nott et Mlle. Chang, quelle charmante surprise ! Prenez place, je vous en prie. Les accueillit Dumbledore qui devait s'être lancé un sort de mémoire pour connaître le nom de tous ses élèves.

- Merci, professeur. Rétorqua poliment Cho Chang alors que Théo l'entrainait vers une table où se trouvait Pansy, Blaise, Alexander et leurs partenaires, en ignorant superbement son directeur.

- Théo ! Sourit Alex.

- Alexander. Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? S'enquit Cho en voyant que Théodore ignorait totalement le frère de son meilleur ami.

- Je te présente Millicent Bulstrode.

Cho Chant dévisagea la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, des cheveux bouclés bruns foncés, un nez retroussé, des tâches de rousseurs, et de jolies yeux bleus pétillants. Mignonne était le mot qui lui correspondait le mieux.

- Théodore. Où est Maël ? Demanda alors Analissa.

- Il attend sa partenaire.

- Qui est ?

Théodore haussa les épaules, se demandant si Analissa était venue accompagnée de Blaise ou plutôt avec Pansy …

- Avec Moi … Répondit Blaise et Théodore se demanda comment il avait deviné ce qu'il pensait, lui qui était sensé être impénétrable.

Blaise lui sourit doucement, et Théo se questionna sur ces attentions soudaines mais un un jeune homme le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Terry Boot. Enchanté… Se présenta le partenaire de Pansy.

Théodore l'ignora et s'assit à côté d'Alexander qui lui sourit malgré son indifférence, l'ami de Draco s'était promis d'être toujours gentil et poli envers Théodore vu qu'il était le premier et seul ami de Maël, signe qu'il débutait peut être enfin une nouvelle vie où il retrouverait les joies de l'innocence, les plaisirs de l'adolescence …

- Ravie de te rencontrer… S'empressa de répondre Cho, songeant encore qu'elle n'aurait jamais du accepter le marché de Maël Snape, mais il avait des yeux de chiots battus si touchants …

Un silence pesant s'installa qu'Alexander s'apprêtait à briser quand Dumbledore se leva et s'écria :

- Jeunes gens, accueillez les champions !

Une foule d'applaudissement retentit alors que les immenses portes de la grande, salle s'ouvraient. _Mais quand s'étaient-elles fermées ?_ Songea Théo.

Les regards se portèrent vers le premier couple qui franchissait l'entrée. Viktor Krum s'avança dans son uniforme rouge et noir accompagnée d'une jeune femme en robe violette soignée, quelques froufrous au niveau de l'épaule, une robe vague selon Maël. Très jolie… Et Théo fut plus que surpris d'entendre des gens chuchotaient le nom d'Hermione Granger. Ah bon ? Le lapin qui se prenait une bombe dans les cheveux tous les matins ? Elle avait bien changé, le jeune Nott l'observait avec surprise commençant à se demander qu'elle sort elle avait bien pu utiliser pour dompter sa crinière, le seul qu'il connaissait étant d'un niveau de 6ème année, quand il se prit un coup de pied dans la cheville. Il grogna contre le maladroit qui se trouvait être Blaise le fixant avec colère. Avec colère ? Pourquoi donc ? Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, Théo reporta son regard sur la scène où s'avançaient les champions. Evan et une jeune indienne suivaient le premier couple, semblant bien fade par rapport à eux… Le Survivant était vêtu d'un smoking haute-couture qui lui allait assez bien, une cape de sorcier noir lui tombait jusqu'au cheville, complétant son image de Héros surpuissant.

Mais encore plus resplendissant, Cédric Diggory dans un costume basique mais lui allant très bien s'élança dans la salle, malheureusement son partenaire attirait toute l'attention, le faisant paraître banal alors qu'il était très beau Draco Malfoy, tout de blanc vêtu captait l'attention. Il ressemblait tellement à un ange avec ses cheveux pâles, ses yeux gris argentés froids semblant ignorés tous les regards sur sa personne, son corps viril mais svelte finement moulé dans un pantalon blanc d'une matière entre jean et smoking, une chemise de la même teinte parfaitement ajustée, une cravate identique en soie pure ajoutant une touche non négligeable d'aristocratie, ses cheveux étaient plaqués avec du gel en arrière mais des mèches s'échappaient tout de même, retombant avec finesse devant ses yeux. Le tout faisait très naturel mais Théo suspectait des heures de travail devant un miroir pour arriver à ce résultat saisissant …

Le dernier couple fit son entrée, et les regards réussirent enfin à se détacher du beau blond pour se porter sur la magnifique jeune femme blonde, sa fine silhouette délicatement dessinée dans une simple robe grise aux broderies délicates, une unique manche dévoilait son épaule, et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon de côté, une baguette ajoutant la touche sophistiqué qui la rendait magnifique. A côté d'elle, tout de noir vêtu, Maël Snape regardaient avec moquerie le visage étonné de ses amis ne se rendant pas compte que l'école entière bavait sur son corps joliment moulé. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés n'avaient même pas tenté d'être dompté. Et malgré sa magnifique apparence, son sourire ironique, ses yeux demeuraient vides …

Lentement, une musique s'éleva et la danse débuta. Envoutante, sensuelle, magique. Draco et Cédric tourbillonnaient avec une rare dextérité, Maël soulevait avec grâce sa frêle partenaire qui volaient dans les airs, un sourire illuminait le visage d'Hermione, Evan essayait de suivre le rythme alors que sa partenaire prenait le contrôle de la situation …

Peu à peu, d'autres couples s'élancèrent en piste, délaissant l'appétissante nourriture, et un monde plein de féerie s'empara de l'amibance de la soirée… Les professeurs valsaient, Sirius entraina un Remus hésitant dans une valse dont seul lui connaissait le cadence, Rusard entama un slow avec Miss Teigne, Hagrid invita Olympe Maxime, Evan vint quémander une danse à sa mère alors que James héritait de la jeune Padma…

- Maël… Comment se fait-il que tu es un prénom français ? Demanda Fleur, assise à la table des champions, se reposant de la valse.

- Ma mère adore le hasard, et a décidé de tirer mon nom au sort …

- C'est vrai ?

Maël retint le « non » sarcastique qui lui venait à l'esprit pour ne pas froisser sa partenaire et hocha la tête.

- C'est si romantique… S'extasia la française.

- Cela l'aurait sûrement moins été si le tirage avait désigné le prénom Tartempion …

Fleur fit une grimace significative et éclata d'un rire cristallin que Maël trouva vraiment superficiel.

- Et les prénoms de tes frères et ta sœur ? Questionna Fleur.

- Analissa, c'est car ma mère voulait un prénom débutant A pour sa fille, et que mon père voulait qu'elle se nomme Lissa, en hommage à sa grand-mère.

- Encore si merveilleuse idée ! S'exclama Kathie.

- Après, cela est moins original…

- Ah bon ?

- William pour William Shakespeare, Nicolas pour Nicolas Flammel, César pour Jules César, Alexander pour Alexandre le Grand, Victor pour Victor Hugo, et Oscar pour Oscar Wild.

- Tes parents ont vraiment de fantastiques idées !

- Oui, surtout ma mère… Mon père voulait les appelait respectivement : Titus, Lucius, Marcus, Romulus, Caius, et Augustus …

La grimace de Fleur vint de nouveau enlaidir ses traits. Maël lui soupira, il commençait déjà à en avoir assez de cette jeune femme, plus jolie qu'intelligente… Il avait au moins réussit à surprendre toute Poudlard, et rien que pour cela il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il s'apprêtait à la laisser pour partir retrouver Théo qui s'était débarrassé de sa bien trop collante partenaire quand une voix velouté le surprit :

- Tu danses ?

Maël releva la tête, déjà charmé par la voix mais du retenir une grimace en voyant à qui elle appartenait.

- Avec toi, jamais …

- Tu me vexes…Reprit Draco.

- J'en suis ravi…

- Snape, danse avec moi. Ordonna alors Draco en attrapant le bras de Maël qui ne se défendit pas des masses, justifiant son laissé-allée par la surprise du geste de son ennemi …

Et déjà la musique débutait. Une musique bien plus sensuelle que celle qui avait ouverte le bal _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'évidemment ce soit cette musique à ce moment ?_ Songea Maël avec dérision tandis que Draco posait ses mains sur les hanches de son brun avec délice, geste le plus intime qu'ils n'eussent jamais partagé. Le blond bougea lentement et Maël suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi il ne s'enfuyait pas en hurlant … Peut être parce que cela ne collait pas à son image… ou parce qu'il été bien là. Non, rayait ses mots, c'était juste son corps qui s'exprimait, son esprit fuyait ou s'abandonnait. Après tout, pourquoi pas et puis cela rendrait cet imbécile de Côme furieux, oui, c'était là l'unique raison de son geste. Maël laissa donc de côté tous ses doutes et glissa ses bras derrière la nuque de Draco, touchant la pointe des sublimes cheveux blonds …

Draco quant à lui, bien loin des questionnements de son partenaire, profitait pleinement de l'instant, savourant les mains de Maël sur son cou,et serrant peut être un peu plus prés que nécessaire son Maël, laissant sûrement ses mains s'attardaient un peu plus que ce que la norme tolérait pour une danse entre amis, enfin entre ennemis serait plus juste, mais les ennemis ne dansent pas ensemble, non ?

Les autres élèves avaient cessé de danser pour observer l'étrange couple qui évoluait avec grâce, captant inévitablement l'attention. Un ange et un démon captivaient l'assemblée, mais personne n'aurait été capable de dire qui était l'ange, et qui le démon...

Draco fit glisser ses mains le long des hanches de Maël, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de ces charmantes petites fesses mais une main vint arrêter son poignet. Mécontent, Draco s'apprêtait à insulter le malvenu quand il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant son père, le visage froid lui faisant face et sa mère hautaine se tenant à ses côtés.

- Père. Salua Draco en reprenant son sang-froid et en faisant remontait sa main le plus discrètement possible loin du fessier de Maël sans pour autant lâcher son précieux partenaire.

- Nous avons à te parler.

- Et cela ne peut attendre la fin du bal ?

- Je crains que non. Lâcha très sèchement Lucius.

- Et la fin de cette danse ? Tenta de négocier Draco, arrachant un micro-sourire à son père que personne ne distingua.

- Non. Répondit quand même le père.

Draco retint un grognement, il dansait avec son Maël qui semblait d'ailleurs retomber dans la réalité et tenté de s'éloigner de lui sans se faire remarquer, chose quasiment impossible vu que Draco ne paraissait vraiment pas décider à lâcher sa taille.

- Malfoy, écoute donc ton père …Intervint Maël, moqueur.

Draco hocha la tête et suivit ses parents qui faisaient demi-tours pour sortir de la salle, passant outre les regards effrayés, emplis d'admiration ou de respect, et ignorant totalement les soupirs déçus de voir la danser si envoutante s'arrêtait avant même d'avoir commencée …

- Eh. Laisse-moi ! Lâcha Maël avec une désinvolture feinte.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Et, mais moi je ne voulais même pas danser avec toi. Protesta le jeune Snape.

L'ignorant, Draco l'entraina à sa suite …

La noble famille Malfoy se rendit dans le dortoir de leur fils, alors que l'héritier trainait un Maël en pleine réflexion. Devait-il attendre pour en apprendre plus sur les secrets de la très mystérieuse famille Malfou ou fuir tant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion ? Et puis, pourquoi Malfoy fils refusait-il de le lâcher ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des verts et argents et firent désertaient les quelques élèves encore présents.

- Draco Lucius Théophane Cyriaque Zachary ….Commença Lucius

- Il y en a beaucoup comme ça ? Interrogea Maël

- Stanislas Vianney Ambroise ….

- En réalité, il y a en 10 si l'on ne compte pas Draco.

- Tancrède Childéric Eudes Malfoy !

- Oui ? Répondit poliment Draco, ne perdant pas son imperturbable masque alors que Narcissa souriait à l'annonce que son mari s'apprêtait à faire.

- J'ai reçu une demande en mariage pour ta personne.

- Non.

- Evidemment. Lâcha le père Malfoy en s'asseyant avec noblesse sur un fauteuil vert sombre.

Draco hocha la tête, satisfait tandis que Maël tendait l'oreille, se faisant le plus discret, attendant d'en apprendre plus, après tout les Snape étaient connus pour se mêler de tous ce qui ne les regardait pas, qualité hériter de leur mère qui était bien moins « normale » qu'elle ne le paraissait. Maël écoutait donc, ne tenant même plus compte du bras de Draco qui encerclait encore sa taille.

- La demande provient de la famille Parkinson. Précisa Narcissa en prenant place sur le canapé avec délicatesse.

- Que de surprises ! Railla Draco.

- Nous allons la refuser.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Continua Malfoy fils avec ironie alors qu'un sourire discret étirait les lèvres de ses parents, fier de leurs fils.

- Néanmoins, nous voulions t'informer qu'il serait temps pour toi de te choisir un fiancé stable.

- Mais je n'ai que 16 ans ? Se récria Draco.

- Nous savons, mais ainsi les demandes en mariage cesseraient d'affluer. Soupira Lucius, déjà las de cette conversation en se demandant la véritable raison qui avait poussé Narcissa à vouloir les faire venir ici. Peut être le brun que son fils tenait par la taille ? Il ne ressemblait pas à la description que sa femme lui avait faite du petit ami actuel de leur fils, un certain Cédric Diggory, Poufsouffle de son état.

- Bien sûr, aucun mariage n'est à envisager dans l'immédiat. Informa la glaciale femme blonde avec un sourire qui contrastait son ton froid.

Draco soupira, encore une idée farfelue, vivre dans une famille du rang de la sienne n'avait clairement pas que des avantages… Il s'assit, entrainant Maël avec lui, ce dernier se retrouvant sur les genoux du blond.

Maël tenta aussitôt de s'en relever, mais la poigne d'un attrapeur aguerrie de Quidditch était très solide. _Les mots gagnent toujours…_ Songea Maël en ouvrant la bouche mais le blond l'interrompit avant même qu'un son ne se soit échapper de l'esprit maléfique du brun.

- Oui, je suis au courant que tu es sur mes genoux. Non, je ne te lâcherais pas. Je fais ce que je veux et mes arguments ne te regardent pas. Non, tu ne peux pas me tuer dans cette pièce sans que ton père t'étripe Oui, je suis énervant.

- Et, je n'allais pas le dire ça ! S'écria Maël, indigné.

Draco sourit calmement avec gentillesse mais Maël tout à ses protestations manqua le regard empli de douceur que porta le beau blond sur lui, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Narcissa dont les yeux se firent soudainement manipulateurs et déterminés.

- De toute façon, je vous laisse entre famille.

- Mais non, , c'est nous qui prenons congé … S'écria Narcissa avec froideur mais qui sourit en recevant le regard reconnaissant de son fils.

- Mais je … Commença Lucius.

- Draco, nous te reverrons aux vacances de Février. Coupa sa mère en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue avec amour et fierté.

Lucius calqua son attitude sur celle de sa femme, comprenant que discuter ne servirait à rien et ne tenant pas à faire de scène devant le fils de Severus. Et sans un mot de plus, les deux Malfoy transplanèrent.

- Et Malfoy. Tu vas te marier ? Tu m'invites ? Se moqua tout de suite Maël qui devait avouer que Lucius et Narcissa avaient une présence écrasante.

- Aucun doute là-dessus. Tu seras présents à mon mariage, je te le garantis … Lâcha mystérieusement le blond.

- Tu es étrange. Et maintenant que tes parents sont partis, peux-tu me laisser partir ?

- Pourquoi, cela ne semblait pas te déranger auparavant ? Chuchota Malfoy à son oreille.

- Malfoy, lâche-moi tout de suite ! Tu ne voudrais pas tâcher cette chemise blanche ?

- Pardon ? Demanda le prince des verts et argents, ne comprenant pas la question.

- Si tu ne me lâche pas, mon poing risque de déraper sur ton joli minois et de briser ce si mignon nez qui saignerait sur cette chemise blanche. Tu ne voudrais pas la tâcher, n'est ce pas ?

- Joli minois ? Fut tout ce que Draco releva.

Maël soupira d'un ton faussement désespéré puis fit craquer son poing et s'apprêtait frapper le blond quand celui-ci retourna leur position d'un geste habile, étendant Maël sur le canapé et s'allongeant sur lui.

- Malfoy, que fais-tu ? Glapit, enfin, lâcha d'une voix très froide vous direz plutôt Maël, le dit brun.

- Je te montre mon mignon nez de plus près…. Susurra le blond à son oreille avant de se pencher vers lui, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Maël figé, regarda les lèvres roses pâles qui s'abattirent contre les siennes, sentit les dents blanches de Malfoy venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, fondit sous la caresse experte de la langue si douce du blond qui força le passage de ses lèvres closes et sans réfléchir, passa ses bras autour du cou de son ennemi pour approfondir le baiser.

Draco était dans un autre monde, oubliant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune et que n'importe qui pouvait entrer et les voir. Il rapprocha le corps de Maël du sien, faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos du brun pour aller attraper ce fessier si appétissant. Sa langue découvrait avec délice la délicieuse bouche de son Maël.

Les deux jeunes hommes durent se séparer pour respirer, et Maël fixa avec étonnement le blond puis abattait son poing sur le nez du dit blond et se quitta la salle commune alors qu'un mince filait du sang venait tâcher la chemise blanche de Draco…

… **HP/DM/HP…**

Lucius observait sa femme avec suspicion puis se décida enfin à l'interroger :

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu que nous interrompions le bal de Noël ?

- Et bien, il était de notre devoir d'annoncer à Draco qu'il avait reçu une proposition de mariage …

- Et comme par hasard, nous devions lui annoncer le jour du bal ? Ironisa Lord Malfoy.

Narcissa secoua doucement sa fine chevelure blonde et sourit avec gentillesse :

- Je voulais le voir en costume… Mon petit poussin était superbe !

- Et c'est tout ? Poussa encore Lucius qui voyait bien que sa femme lui cachait quelque chose.

- Je voulais savoir avec qui il y était allé ! Piailla Narcissa, perdant tout à fait son rôle de femme froide et distinguée.

- Et tu es satisfaite ?

- Je ne connais pas ce jeune homme.

- Mais si, c'est le rejeton Snape, Raphaël, non ? Répondit Lucius

- Maël. Corrigea Narcissa.

- Et bien, tu vois tu le connais !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Draco s'est rendu au bal avec un certain Cédric Diggory …

- Et comment sais-tu cela ?

- Je me renseigne … Eluda la blonde en souriant.

Lucius soupira devant les conspirations de son épouse et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi notre fils s'est comporté ainsi, tenant sur ses genoux un autre garçon que son cavalier, jouant avec lui, dansant avec lui, et ayant l'air pour une fois, réellement heureux …

- Je le sais déjà.

- Ah bon ? Interrogea Lucius.

- Mais oui …. Mon poussin est amoureux ! Cria hystériquement la femme faisant grimacer son mari.

- Tu as peut être raison … Mais tu ne dois pas t'en mêler, chérie.

Narcissa fit une moue boudeuse… Son poussin était amoureux ! Enfin … Il avait perdu ce masque froid, mais pourtant il ne leur avait pas présenté officiellement le garçon. Surement parce que le dit garçon n'était pas au courant des sentiments de son fils à son égard…

Lucius de son côté était un peu plus réaliste, son fils s'était encore fourré dans un pétrin pas possible. Il voyait bien que malgré sa situation plus que précaire, son garçon semblant être totalement amoureux du jeune Snape mais celui-ci n'étant apparemment pas du même avis, son fils semblait heureux. C'était surement le seul élément que sa femme prenait en compte …

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble ? Sourit Narcissa, rêveuse.

- Si … Avoua Lucius. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà splendides mais ensemble, ils éclipsaient toute autre présence …

- J'ai tellement hâte de l'inviter dans notre manoir … de le connaître.

- Mais tu le connais. Tu l'as souvent vu souvent…

- Mais il avait à peine 5 ans ! Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis… Soupira l'ancienne Black.

- C'est le gamin qui a fugué ? Celui qui est revenu totalement détruit… Celui dont Severus parlait avec tant de chagrin, celui qui a fait pleurer Kathie alors qu'elle ne pleurait jamais ?

- Oui …

- Alors, c'est aussi celui qu'on surnomme terreur de Poudlard, qui répond aux professeurs, sèche tous les cours, et a des notes excellentes sans que l'on sache comment ?

- Oui …

- Jolie réputation … Sourit Lucius. Je vais bien l'aimer, ce gamin !

- Oui, c'est tout à fait la personne qu'il faut à Draco.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, parce que Draco l'aime …

- Mais, je te ferais remarquer que cela ne semble pas être encore vraiment réciproque …

- Cela viendra. Personne ne résiste au charme d'un Malfoy, n'est ce pas Lucius ?

- Oui … Il n'y a qu'à regarder les conquêtes de notre fils …

- Ce n'est pas comme toi, Se moqua Narcissa.

- Moi, je n'ai vu que toi, depuis le départ…

Narcissa rougit en souriant et embrassa chastement son époux ravi.

- Tu sais…Reprit-elle en faisant les cents pas dans le salon, Draco est au final le plus grand coureur de jupons, enfin de pantalon dans son cas, que la famille Malfoy n'est jamais connu. Tu te souviens que depuis toujours, les mâles Malfoy trouve leur femme ou leur mari et passe toute leur jeunesse à la ou le conquérir … Ils n'ont qu'un amour.

- C'est le cas de Draco.

- Oui … Mais lui, il a testé bien d'autres personnes avant …

- Draco a reçu une éducation assez spéciale… Il me semble qu'il n'a presque jamais vu son père jusqu'à que tu réapparaisses brutalement ces dernières années.

- Et ? Hésita Lucius, blessé par le reproche voilé.

- Et il n'a pas eu de modèle paternel. Il a pris exemple sur ses camarades … Et au risque de te décevoir, la plupart des jeunes gens de nos jours ne se contentent pas d'une unique personne …

- La jeunesse de nos jours… Soupira Malfoy senior.

- En même temps, la famille Malfoy est un peu spécial, non ?

- Les gênes veela qui trainent … Un compagnon a vie. Une âme sœur. Un coup de foudre… Rien d'aussi fort que les veela, mais je crois que notre fidélité et possessivité vient de là ! Sourit Lucius.

- J'ai tellement hâte de voir Draco jaloux ! S'écria de nouveau Narcissa. Lui qui semblait n'accordait aucune importance à ses petits-amis …

- Calme-toi, Cissa… Je te signale que Draco sort avec ce Cédric et surement pas avec Maël Snape …

- Oui, mais c'était bien parti quand on les a laissés ?

- Je crois que oui … Répondit finalement Lucius pour ne pas vexer sa femme qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le caractère explosif du petit brun …


	49. Seconde épreuve : Dans le lac

Hello !

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews qui me font atrocement plaisir ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs Favoris, ou en Alert …

Je me dis parfois qu'en voyant le nombre de chapitre de ma fiction cela peut décourager des futurs lecteurs alors j'aimerais bien y faire quelque chose … Mais quoi ?

Je me demandais… On traduit souvent des fictions de l'anglais vers le français… Mais traduit-on également des fictions en allemand, en espagnol, en chinois, que sais-je ?

Et puis, des fictions françaises vers une autre langue ?

Au petit frère d'Aiko-chan, j'adore ton prénom !

Merci à MARIOON pour ta super gentille review (tu avais bloqué les majuscules ? ^^)… Elle m'a fait très plaisir en tout cas.

Je finirais par une chose que j'ai envie de dire depuis longtemps :

« Mouaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh aahhhhhhhh ! »

Merci…. Je vais me cacher …

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Calme-toi, Cissa… Je te signale que Draco sort avec ce Cédric et surement pas avec Maël Snape …_

_- Oui, mais c'était bien parti quand on les a laissés ? _

_- Je crois que oui … Répondit finalement Lucius pour ne pas vexer sa femme qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le caractère explosif du petit brun … _

**Chapitre**__**47**

Maël songeait à Draco. Evidemment. Comment ne pas songer à la personne qui après vous avoir affirmé que vous étiez à elle parce que vous avez embrassé votre frère jumeau biologique qui ne sait pas que vous l'êtes vous embrasse alors qu'elle est censé vous détester et que cela est réciproque ? Et puis, Maël l'avait frappé. Et bien, c'était logique, le blond l'avait kidnappé pour … pour quoi au juste ? Pour danser ? Pour assister à une réunion familiale ? Pour l'embrasser ? Maël se retint de fracasser sa tête contre un mur, s'il devait fracasser sa tête contre quelque chose, autant que ce soit contre Draco pour que ce dernier ait bien mal également … Mais, le pire –ou le meilleur ?- était qu'il s'était laissé faire et qu'il avait même répondu, enfin pas vraiment, hein ? Maël soupira, cela ne menait à rien. En même temps, réfléchir en courant, en évitant des branches, et en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par des professeurs n'était peut être pas l'idéal, mais pour l'instant, Maël avait besoin d'atteindre le lieu où se déroulerait la seconde épreuve et non pas de penser à cet arrogant personnage que Draco…

Quelques mètres plus loin … Panique à bord ... Par merlin, je vais mourir ! Pensa Evan en regardant l'immense lac sombre qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Il aurait du chercher plus longtemps, avec plus de volonté et plus régulièrement un moyen de respirer sous l'eau ... Et Ron qui avait disparu ! Pourvu qu'Hermione ait trouvé une solution !

Evan sentit une once de panique prendre possession du peu de raison qui lui rester. Il essayait vainement de se calmer quand il aperçut, négligemment appuyé contre un arbre, son ennemi de toujours, ce très cher Maël qui le fixait avec amusement. Evidemment. Pourquoi pas une bonne fée venue l'aider comme dans les contes moldus ? Ou à la limite, Hermione et ses discours endormants ? Non, il fallait que ce soit cette espèce de fou furieux qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser au détriment de tout son entourage…

Evan soupira encore, ses parents auraient du être là avec lui mais ces derniers temps, ils étaient toujours ailleurs. Evan ne comptait plus le nombre de fois -64- où il avait vu les yeux de sa mère brillaient de larmes en le regardant et où son père lui avait sourit en lui disant qu'il aurait bien eu besoin d'un soutien fraternel ...

Insensible au trouble d'Evan, Maël s'avança lentement de ce dernier, souriant de manière un peu trop psychopathe pour rassurer Evan qui recula prudemment d'un pas faisant s'agrandir le sourire de son ennemi.

- Tu ne sais pas que la fuite est ce qui anime l'instinct de chasse de tous prédateurs ?

- Tu n'es pas un animal ! Protesta Evan

- Ah bon ? Ronronna presque Maël en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Evan ne put retenir un tremblement. A quoi jouait le Serpentard ? Il semblait être un peu … soul ? Mais l'alcool était totalement interdit à Poudlard, bien qu'Evan ne serait pas étonné de savoir que les verts et argents avaient réussi à s'en procurer.

- L'épreuve début dans moins de 20 minutes. Tout le monde te cherche… Enfin, les professeurs te cherchent… Les spectateurs te croient avec les jurys à recevoir les dernières instructions …

Evan ne s'étonna même plus de voir que Maël était encore au courant de faits qu'il aurait dû ignorer. C'était Maël Snape après tout …

- Potter, aurais-tu peur ? Sourit Maël.

- Evidemment. Je suis mort de trouille. Avoua Evan.

- Je m'abstiendrais de feindre la surprise à cette révélation inattendue, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non …

- Je suppose par ce ton désespéré, tu n'as pas trouvé le moyen de respirer sous l'eau ?

- Non … Répéta Evan.

- Tu me demandes mon aide ? Interrogea Maël

- Pourquoi ? Tu me la donnerais ?

- Avec quelques conditions …

Ce fut au tour d'Evan de sourire avec ironie. Evidemment. Maël était encore loin d'être la bonne fée de Cendrillon. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a…

- Lesquelles ?

Maël sourit, vainqueur.

- Premièrement, tu arrêtes de me demander pourquoi je t'aide.

- Sans souci.

- Deuxièmement, tu distrais tes parents pour qu'il ne pense plus qu'à toi …

- Pourquoi ? Demanda tout de suite Evan, curieux

- Troisièmement, tu ne poses plus de questions sur ces conditions et n'en parle à personne.

Evan grogna son assentiment, faisant s'étendre encore le sourire moqueur de Maël qui songeait que ce fameux frère dont n'arrêtait pas de lui rabattre les oreilles sa mère, sa sœur et même son père ne s'encombrait pas d'une fierté … Pour sauver sa peau, il était prêt à tout… Maël se demanda comment le choixpeau avait pu envoyer l'héritier Potter à Gryffondor, il semblait plus avoir sa place… Et bien, pas à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle, il était clairement trop idiot, à Poufsouffle peut être ? Il semblait être assez loyal envers ses amis …

- C'est tout ? L'interrompit Evan en attendant les applaudissements retentirent des gradins qui faisaient face au lac.

- Tu empêches quiconque de se moquer de ma sœur ou de blesser un membre de ma famille.

- D'accord. Mais je ne contrôle pas tout Poudlard, moi… Il faudrait plutôt demander à Malfoy pour ça !

- Je sais mais ne nie pas que tu as une certaine influence sur les Gryffons.

Evan hocha la tête, pressé.

- Et dernière condition : Tu dis à Dumbledore qu'il a un ravissant string en dentelle rouge, et tu lui conseilles de le porter avec les collants léopards qui sont rangés dans le troisième tiroir de son bureau pour aller voir Hagrid …

- Pardon ?

- Rappelle-toi la troisième condition.

- Ok dépêche-toi maintenant… S'impatienta Evan, quoi que toujours un peu perplexe.

- Branchiflore.

- Hein ?

Maël soupira et sortit une sorte d'algue verte foncée de sa poche.

- Avale ça avant de plonger. Tu respiras sous l'eau durant une heure… Expliqua Maël.

Evan lui lança un regard suspicieux puis se précipita vers le lieu où les autres champions l'attendaient.

- Ne dis pas merci, surtout … Chuchota Maël mais Evan était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Maël se demanda encore pourquoi il l'aidait Evan… Le marché de son père était ridicule, et Maël s'en contrefichait totalement, tant pis pour l'égo de ce cher Severus, s'il aidait Evan, c'était uniquement dans le but de montrer à tous, mais surtout à lui-même, que les règles de ce tournoi qui visait à isoler les candidats étaient facilement outre passables, que les sorts anti-tricheries mis en place par Dumbledore, Karkaroff et Maxime étaient aussi vains qu'inutiles, et qu'il était capable de remporter ce tournoi.

Et puis, aussi, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire … Enfin, c'était les raisons toutes prêtes qu'il sortirait si quiconque découvrait son petit jeu.

En réalité, il savait qu'Evan aurait déjà perdu depuis longtemps sans lui, et serait même surement mort, mangé par un dragon … Et même si Dumbledore était un imbécile, sa famille était attachée à Poudlard, et si l'école venait à perdre dans la honte, c'était sa fierté qui en prendrait un coup … Et aussi, il ne voulait pas qu'Evan meurt, car il savait que s'il le laisser mourir sans intervenir, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Analissa lui avait gentiment expliqué en lui hurlant dessus d'accepter le marché de leur père … Donc, il avait beaucoup de raison d'aider Evan. Et le fait qu'il était son frère n'avait aucun rapport avec aucunes d'elles …

Maël sourit une dernière fois, un pincement léger au ventre lui rappelant son anxiété, puis il sortit un autre bout de branchiflore de sa poche et s'approcha de l'eau sombre de lac …

- A vos marques. Prêts… Débuta la voix amplifiée de Barty Croupton, représentant du ministère.

- PARTEZ ! Acheva l'homme et Maël entendit des bruits d'éclaboussures, signifiant que les champions venaient de plonger.

Maël revêtit un maillot de bain aux motifs de calamars géants malades que les frères Weasley lui avaient procuré sans poser de question. Il inspira doucement, et avala la plante au gout peu ragoutant avant de se jeter dans les eaux noires et hantées du lac…

… **HP/DM/HP…**

La première gorgée d'eau glacée lui sembla comme un souffle de vie Il avala à nouveau une nouvelle qu'il sentit doucement ressortit par ses branchies en envoyant passage de l'oxygène dans son cerveau. _Pratique d'être un poisson_ … Songea Maël _Il faudra que je pense à remercier Neville, heureusement qu'il s'y connaît en botanique._

Lorsqu'il tendit les mains devant lui, il s'aperçut qu'elles avaient pris une teinte verdâtre, fantomatique, et que ses doigts étaient palmés. En tournant la tête, il vit que ses pieds s'étaient allongés et que ses orteils, eux aussi, étaient palmés

L'eau avait cessé d'être glacée… Elle semblait au contraire agréablement fraîche et légère… Maël continua s'avancer, soulagé de voir qu'il parvenait à respirer normalement. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le lac. Le silence devenait de plus en plus épais tandis qu'il découvrait un étrange et sombre paysage nimbé de brume. A présent, sa vision était réduite et à mesure qu'il avançait, de nouveaux contours se dessinaient dans les ténèbres : de véritables forêts de plantes aquatiques ondulaient lentement, de larges étendues de boue étaient jonchées de pierres qui miroitaient faiblement dans la pénombre. Maël continua de descendre, quand soudain il vit un banc de poisson le frôle fuyant un Strangulot, démon des eaux doté de petites cornes. Le démon sembla le trouver plus intéressant et se précipita sur lui.

- _Lashlabask_ ! S'écria Maël et le Strangulot fut projeté loin de lui.

Maël sourit en voyant Mimi Geignarde flottait dans les eaux tristes.

- Mimi ! Appela-t-il.

Le fantôme se retourna, surpris.

- Maël Snape… Le salua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne s'étonna même plus de voir que les fantômes aussi connaissaient son nom, après tout, il avait bien mérité sa réputation.

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas un champion et tu n'es pas mort … Tu ne devrais pas être là…

- Je sais. Je te demande d'aller aider Evan Potter.

- Pourquoi ? Ce garçonnet est énervant.

- Je sais … Mais il ne peut pas parler sous l'eau. Enfin, je suppose qu'il n'a pas pensé à lancer un sort lui permettant d'articuler autre chose que des bulles …

- Et pourquoi devrais-je l'aider ?

Maël sourit avec charme et Mimi le regarda avec plus d'attention.

- Pour me faire plaisir ?

- Bon, je veux bien … Mais c'est parce que je t'aime bien, tu causes plein d'ennuies à Dumbledore qui m'a laissé mourir …

Maël hocha la tête en se remit à nager vers une direction que Mimi prit soin de lui indiquée avant de s'en aller. Il nagea une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à entendre un chant mélodieux s'élevait :

_Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

Maël nagea plus vite et vit bientôt un grand rocher se dessiner dans l'eau boueuse. Des dessins de sirènes et de tritons y étaient gravés. Ils étaient armés de lances et poursuivaient ce qui paraissait être le légendaire calamar géant, habitant principal du lac. Maël passa devant le rocher, suivant la mélodie :

_La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuit, hâte toi_

_Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira …_

Soudain, des bâtisses rudimentaires de pierre brute, aux murs parsemés d'algues, apparurent de tous côtés dans la pénombre. Maël aperçut des visages … des visages qui ne ressemblaient en rien au portrait qu'il s'était fait des belles sirènes.

Ces êtres avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux hirsutes d'une couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils lancèrent à Maël des regards mauvais en le voyant passer et un ou deux d'entre eux sortirent de leurs repaires pour l'observer de plus près une lance à la main, leurs puissantes queues de poisson argentés battant l'eau avec force.

Maël recommença à nager plus vite … et un étrange spectacle s'offrit à ses yeux.

Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place d'un village aquatique. Un chœur composé d'être de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Derrière le chœur, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s'élevait une gigantesque statue qui représentait une de ces créatures. Quatre personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson dans la statue.

Le rouquin Weasley était ligoté entre Granger et Malfoy. Tiens, Malfoy junior était donc là… Maël se demandait aussi pourquoi il ne se faisait plus agressé constamment par cette espèce de pervers ultra possessif. Il y avait aussi une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Draco.

Maël recula prudemment. Aucun des champions n'était encore arrivé et il préférait éviter de devoir combattre ces maudites sirènes qui le regardaient avec hargne…

Heureusement, Evan guidé par Mimi Geignarde fit son apparition. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la scène puis se dirigea vers son ami rouquin… Il hésita en voyant Hermione suspendue à côté, puis décida de prendre les deux.

Maël dut se retenir de se frapper la tête, idiot, croyait-il vraiment que les Sirènes allait le laisser en emmener deux ? Imbécile, il voulait vraiment mourir… Finalement, Evan était peut être vraiment un de ses Gryffons débiles…

- Tu prends ton propre prisonnier. Dit l'un de êtes de l'eau, et tu laisses les autres…

- Certainement pas ! Répliqua Evan avec fureur et Maël sourit en voyant que seuls des bulles s'échappaient de la bouche d'Evan.

Mais les Sirènes semblaient le comprendre et rétorquèrent :

- Tu as pour mission de délivrer ton ami… Les autres, tu les laisses !

- Elle aussi, c'est mon ami… Répondit Evan en faisant de grands gestes vers Hermione.

Maël soupira et commençait à monter un plan très complexe pour embobiner les sirènes quand celles-ci levèrent la tête, surexcitées.

Apparu alors Cédric, nageant vers eux. Il avait autour de la tête une énorme bulle qui élargissait étrangement son visage en déformant ses traits. Maël ne put retenir une grimace moqueuse. Un des sortilèges les plus basiques… Bon d'accord, il n'était pas vraiment « basique » mais ce sale Poufsouffle aurait pu trouver mieux. En plus, il était moche ainsi … Maël retint encore un pincement de rage en voyant Cédric se dirigeait vers Draco… En même temps, il aurait été étonnant qu'il prenne Ron ou Hermione vu qu'il ne les connaissait pas, et la fillette ressemblait bien trop à Fleur pour qu'elle soit le prisonnier de Cédric… Evidemment, le fait que Cédric et Draco sortent ensemble n'avait rien avoir avec le fait que Malfoy pouvait être l'être le plus important aux yeux de Cédric …

Cédric fila vers la surface avec Draco dans les bras, Maël hésitait entre jalousie et soulagement se moquant de lui-même car il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui de s'inquiéter. Dumby n'aurait pas laissé mourir ses élèves, sa réputation aurait volée en éclat…

Alors qu'Evan recommençait à tenter de jouer les sauveteurs, un énorme requin apparut, faisant s'échapper un flot de bulle de la bouche d'Evan… Un cri ?

Le requin n'avait en réalité que la tête d'animal, le reste de son corps était celui d'un homme de forte carrure. Krum à coup sûr. L'élève de Dumstrang se saisit d'Hermione en faisant craquer les liens qui la retenaient d'un coup de mâchoire.

_Un peu sauvage mais efficace…_ Jugea Maël en se demandant vraiment si Evan attendait que tous les candidats aient délivrés leurs prisonniers. Il était déjà en troisième position… Il contait donc perdre pour s'assurer que tous les autres restent en vie… _Ridicule et franchement_ _idiot…_ Pesta Maël.

Maël regarda sa montre, plus que 10 minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve. L'autre imbécile allait être disqualifié et le pire c'était qu'il avait apparemment oublié de prendre une montre. Idiot de sorcier, les moldus avaient des gadgets très utiles …

Soupirant avec désespoir, Maël s'appliqua une sort de changement de voix et commença à chanter, se demandant qui pouvait faire ça par plaisir…

_Plus que 10 infimes minutes_

_Plus vite ou je te bute !_

D'accord, ce n'était pas encore un poème, c'était peut être un peu vulgaire et son père lui aurait dit sa façon de penser s'il avait entendu son fils parlait ainsi, mais ça rimait… Et puis, il faisait avec les moyens de bord et l'essentiel était là, Evan se décida d'attraper Ron et commença à nager vers la surface, son corps commençant déjà à se transformer pour redevenir humain.

Il allait finir dernier… Hors de question que de le laisser perdre ainsi… La jeune femme de Beauxbâtons n'avait plus le temps d'arriver. Elle avait surement dû abandonner. Maël plongea, et expédia les Sirènes loin de lui. N'échappant pas aux tridents qui lui écorchèrent les bras, il continua néanmoins à nager tout en lançant un sort pour détacher la fillette aux allures cadavériques … Dont il se souvint soudainement l'avoir aperçue aux côtés d'Alexander. Suspect… Que préparait donc son cher grand frère ? Envisageait-il de sortir avec Fleur et se rapprocher d'elle grâce à la fillette qui faisait sans doute partie de sa famille…

Maël grogna en attrapant la dite fillette, son bras ensanglanté ne lui faisait pas vraiment beaucoup de bien.

Il continua à nager, accélérant jusqu'à rattraper Evan qui peinait, son fardeau pesant plus lourd que celui de Maël, et son corps perdant sa capacité à respirer sous l'eau… Plus beaucoup de temps…

Soudain, Maël sentit des files le saisirent aux chevilles et des décharges se répandre dans tous son corps. Il les ignora, et tenta de battre de nouveau des pieds, mais impossible d'avancer. Sa baguette était attachée à son maillot. Impossible de l'atteindre sans lâcher la gosse… S'il fallait en vernir à ça… Soupira Maël. Il poussa la fillette vers le haut et la vie monter jusqu'à cogner le pied d'Evan qui se retourna, surpris, ses yeux paniquant déjà, il eut l'air encore plus étonné quand il reconnut l'enfant mais l'attrapa sans se poser plus de question … Il continua plus péniblement sa progression mais Maël ne s'occupait plus de lui se débattant contre les tentacules qui le retenait… Saleté de baguette de bestioles, il tendit la main vers sa baguette magique mais un tentacule vint lui fouetter la main… Aie !

Les files translucides s'enveloppèrent autour de la précieuse baguette alors qu'une cloche retentissait. L'épreuve était finie. Evan avait sûrement atteint la surface avec les deux prisonniers… Mais là n'était plus la question. La question était plutôt de trouver un moyen de survivre alors que son corps commençait à se redevenir humain… Maël sentit ses poumons se vidaient d'air, et chercha désespérément une goulée d'oxygène. Seule l'eau s'engouffra dans sa bouche entrouverte…

Maël eut un sourire intérieur… Il ne pensait pas mourir noyé. Il avait envisagé beaucoup d'autres façons de mourir mais noyer à cause de son frère biologique complètement idiot et incompétent n'en faisait pas partie …

Il ne pouvait pas mourir…Non, il n'avait qu'à ne pas mourir… Evidement ! Faisant appel aux cours soigneusement prodigué par son père durant toue son enfance, et renforcé suite à sa fugue, Maël se concentra, et fit appel à la magie, mère de toute chose, il se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche … _Pourquoi pas rouge ? Cela faisait plus dangereux, blanc c'était le symbole de la pureté, ridicule… _Se plaignit intérieurement Maël en sentant ses forces le quittaient, sa baguette lui sauta dans les mains alors que les sales bêtes s'enfuyaient et qu'il continuait inexorablement à couler. Il tendit le bras en l'air baguette en main et cria une formule pour se projeter hors de l'eau … _A la manière de Superman, merveilleux …_ Pensa-t-il en se sentant transpercer la couche d'eau pour voler dans les airs puis il sombra dans l'inconscience, ayant dépenser trop d'énergie et ne se rendant pas compte que ce qu'il venait de faire était digne des plus puissants mages que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais connu.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Les spectateurs et les Jurys applaudissaient à perdre haleine Evan Potter qui venait de remonter à la surface au moment où le gong final retentissait avec non pas une, mais deux, personnes à ses côtés.

Aussitôt, une serviette vint envelopper le Survivant, sa mère se rapprocha de lui, et lui frotta tout le corps avec anxiété… James Potter se mit à sa hauteur, Evan étant assis sur le plancher mouillé des gradins mis en place tout spécialement pour l'occasion, et lui témoigna sa fierté… Evan eut un pauvre sourire, si il savait que c'était Mimi Geignarde et Maël Snape qui avait fait la majeur parti de sa tâcher, son père serait surement beaucoup mon fier …

Et c'est suite à cette pensée qu'Evan entendit des cris, il tourna vivement la tête pour observer bouche-bée, Maël Snape transperçait l'eau sombre du lac, laissant derrière lui une trainée de sang rouge foncé… Baguette pointée vers le ciel, il semblait voler… Le spectacle était effrayant… Le jeune homme brillait littéralement, mais du sang dégoulinait sur depuis son torse sur tout le reste de son corps…

Le charme fut rompu quand le jeune homme atterrit lourdement sur le bord des gradins. Un cri retentit, Hermione s'éloigna de Victor Krum et se précipita vers un Maël inconscient, Evan leva les yeux et vit tous que déjà tous les enfants Snape présents descendaient avec hâte des gradins, bousculant toute personne osant se mettre sur leurs chemins. Le professeur Snape ne tarda pas à imiter ses enfants et dans un souple mouvement de cape quitta son siège suivant sa femme qui dégringolait les marches, une expression anxieuse peinte sur son joli visage…

- Maël ! S'écria sa mère en se jetant à terre pour soulever délicatement son fils.

Le premier réflexe de Kathie fut de vérifier le pouls de son enfant. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres alors que Severus arrivait, son masque glacial bien en place, il prit Maël dans ses bras et fit demi-tour dans un tourbillon de cape, Kathie sur ses pas, au moment même où Nicolas arrivait :

- Il ne se lasse donc pas de sa cape ?

- Je crois qu'il adore l'effet théâtral qu'il produit … Répondit Alexander.

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Piailla Analissa qui avait enfin réussi à pousser cet encombrant garçon qui lui bloquait le passage depuis cinq minutes.

Ses deux frères baissèrent la tête, penauds alors qu'Analissa recommençait à courir pour rattraper ses parents, sa jupe noir plissée se soulevant à chacune de ses enjambés. Nicolas attrapa Oscar dans ses bras pendant qu'Alex prenait la main de Victor :

- Je ne crois pas que nous tenir la main soit un fait nécessaire à notre avancée, au contraire, je suppose que par ce geste nous ne soyons un peu ralentis, d'ailleurs cette théorie se vérifie par …

Ignorant le babillage de son petit frère, Alexander avançait d'un pas pressé, se demandant tout de même pourquoi Draco n'était pas là entrain de le devancer pour s'assurer que son cher Maël allait bien …

Il détourna le regard de son chemin pour voir où se trouvait son ami et ne fut qu'à peine surpris de le voir endormi, inconscient, assommé ?

Blaise, aux côtés du blond, fit un signe qu'Alex ne comprit pas… Lui disait-il que Draco allait bien ou qu'il était mort ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, et très légèrement inquiet… _L'ironie de Maël m'a contaminée_ Pensa soudainement le grand frère, il se prit les pieds dans une personne. _Une personne ? Mais qui a eut l'étrange idée de dormir par terre ? _Songea derechef Alexander en se cognant le nez par terre alors que Victor entamait :

- Je l'avais bien dit, le pourcentage de chance pour que l'on tombe était fortement plus élevé vu que nous nous tenions la main … La théorie est donc …

Un grognement vint interrompre le monologue de Victor.

- Regarde où tu marches, Snape.

- Théodore ?

- Oui. C'est mon nom… Répondit Théo, se demandant pourquoi Alex lui redemander, ne le connaissait-il pas déjà ?

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je dormais.

- Par terre ?

- Il me semble que oui … Répliqua Théodore tout en songeant que les capacités d'Alexander étaient assez limitées.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'étais fatigué.

- D'accord… Fut tout se que trouva Alex à répondre.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu marché dessus ?

- Maël ! S'écria Alex en se remettant à courir, suivi par Théodore qui avait tout de suite deviné que si Alexander prononçait le prénom de Maël c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose concernant Maël… Logique, non ? Et puis, la plupart des choses concernant Maël n'étaient pas sans dangers pour lui comme pour son entourage.

… **HP/DM/HP…**

Severus avait déposé son fils à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh s'activait autour du lit de son patient.

- Pourriez-vous le réveiller ? Demanda Kathie.

- Je crains qu'il n'ait besoin de sommeil…

- Il faut que nous lui parlions. Et puis Maël passe ses journées à sécher les cours, il se repose… Il n'a surement pas sommeil … Contra Severus, sans pitié

- Evitez de frapper mon patient, alors … Précisa Pompom, s'attendant à tout de la part de cette étrange famille.

Elle reçut en réponse un regard noir de Kathie… Pour qui se prenait-elle cette infermière ? Sa famille n'était pas violente et ne frapperait jamais Maël !

- CLAC !

Kathie se retourna, furieuse, pour observer Severus qui venait de gifler son fils.

- Severus ! Se récria-t-elle.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille ? Interrogea le maitre de potion, ne regrettant nullement son geste.

- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé… Informa Nicolas en déposant Oscar au sol.

- Tu vois. Aussi idiot qu'inutile !

- Je ne suis pas idiot et inutile ! S'offusqua la terreur des cachots.

- Pas toi, ton geste, papa … Expliqua Analissa gentiment.

Severus fusilla sa fille du regard. _Cela m'apprendra à être gentille…_ Pensa Analissa en renvoyant un regard tout aussi noir à son père.

Nicolas lui, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa famille lança un discret :

- _Aquamento !_

Maël se réveilla en toussant, crachotant et assassinant du regard son frère.

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai avalé assez d'eau ?


	50. Châtiment

Salut,

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles me touchent et m'encouragent grandement…

Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystkie opinie, ale mnie dotknąć i zachęci mnie bardzo ...

すべてのあなたのレビューありがとうございました、彼らは私に触れると大幅に私を励まし...

Je suis fan des langues étrangères ^^ J'ai vu qu'il y avait tout plein de monde qui parlait tout plein de langues étrangères … La chance ! C'est si amusant de parler une langue que personne d'autres ne comprend !

J'ai eu un mal fou avec ce chapitre. Impossible d'écrire. Le syndrome de la page blanche… J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais tout de même … Qui plus est, ce site n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et cela va bientôt faire deux semaines que j'essaie de poster ce chapitre ... Pourquoi le site s'acharne-t-il contre moi ?

En revanche, j'écris un OS assez long dans le genre famille nombreuse délurée … Je ne sais pas trop quand je l'aurai fini, mais vu ma vitesse actuelle, vous n'êtes pas prêts de l'avoir !

Ah oui, et **je pars en vacances** … Alors, pas de chapitres pour bientôt.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Severus fusilla sa fille du regard. Cela m'apprendra à être gentille… Pensa Analissa en renvoyant un regard tout aussi noir à son père._

_Nicolas lui, ne prêtant aucune attention à sa famille lança un discret :_

_- Aquamento ! _

_Maël se réveilla en toussant, crachotant et assassinant du regard son frère._

_- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai avalé assez d'eau ?_

**Chapitre 49**

Théo observa son ami fermer les yeux sous le flot de questions et réprimandes qui l'asseyaient. Et sans savoir comment, il prit conscience de l'état de Maël. Son ami était épuisé, blessé et souffrait en silence.

Alors, Théo eut peur, non pas pour lui -de quoi pourrait-il bien avoir peur ? Que Maël l'étouffe en s'endormant sur lui ? Qu'il l'entraine dans sa chute dû à un manque de sommeil ? Ridicule- Non, Théodore eut soudainement peur de la force de Maël. Son ami était bien trop intelligent, puissant, manipulateur ... Bien trop fort.

Il cachait ses faiblesses au monde entier, sa propre famille ne sachant même plus quoi faire et ayant fini par tomber dans le piège de croire que les bravaches, farces et insolences étaient le véritable caractère du jeune homme.

Théodore regarda Maël répondre ironiquement à un Alex inquiet et au lieu de voir l'habituel éphèbe malin, joueur et moqueur, il vit une personne seule, fatiguée et triste ...

Pourtant, Maël se releva et lança une réplique moqueuse à sa famille avant de quitter l'infirmerie d'une démarche assurée et conquérante sous les regards rassurés de sa famille. Théo le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à leurs dortoirs dans lequel Maël s'effondra sur son lit dans un silence religieux. Il se releva finalement, alla s'habiller, puis revint à sa position avec une joie non feinte …

- Tu aurais pu faire une carrière d'acteur chez les moldus. Déclara enfin Théo, brisant le calme silence.

- Apparemment non. Tu as vu clair dans mon jeu. Répliqua Maël en souriant moqueusement. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit regardant le plafond d'un air triste, et Théo vit pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré ses yeux exprimait une émotion... Dommage que ce soit de la souffrance.

- C'est Côme qui te met dans cet état là ? Demanda Théo sans aucun tact.

- Je ne suis dans aucun état ! Réfuta Maël.

- Tu appliques le schéma classique d'un événement bouleversant. Colère, puis déni et enfin tristesse. Tu es entre la deuxième et la troisième étape, je dirais ... Annonça d'un ton docte Théo

Maël secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré …

- Si tu le dis… Je me ferais un plaisir d'être ce que tu veux que je sois …

- Maël. Sois sérieux, pour une fois …

- Vous n'êtes pas Théodore ! S'écria soudainement Maël en se relavant d'un bond souple, pointant sa baguette sur son ami qui l'observait, étonné, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Je crains que si. Du plus loin que je me souvienne mon entourage m'a toujours appelé comme cela …

- Je veux une preuve. S'égosilla-t-il, joueur.

- Et laquelle ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui es en mauvaise position… Se plaignit Maël.

- Je m'appelle Théodore Seregill Nott.

- Seregill ? Je ne savais pas … Sourit Maël.

- Alors, ma preuve est correcte … Dit Théo en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le bout du lit de Maël.

- Oui, tu n'es pas amusant…

- Ce n'est pas mon but.

Maël lui tira la langue très puérilement.

- Et toi, tu es bien trop serpentard… Finit Théo.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Maël, les yeux brillant d'une fausse innocence.

- Ta tentative de changement de sujet a échoué. Je suis un génie, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Jamais, messire Nott… Se moqua le jeune Snape.

- C'est Côme qui t'a blessé, non ? Affirma Théo tout en veillant à tourner sa phrase sous forme d'une question, l'orgueil de Maël n'étant pas la plus petite chose au monde…

- Non, lui, ce n'est qu'un imbécile qui m'a pris pour une personne facile.

- En même temps, tu l'as bien cherché … Contra Théo sans faire preuve d'aucune diplomatie.

- Et comment ?

- Depuis que tu es en première année, tu passes ton temps à dire que tu as couché à telle ou telle personne.

- Tu crois vraiment que l'école m'a cru ? Si c'est le cas, pauvre Rusard sa réputation d'homophobe est fini …

- Il avait une réputation d'homophobe ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais dans tout les cas, maintenant il ne l'a plus !

Théodore soupira devant la logique si peu conforme de son ami, en même temps, Maël Snape était Maël Snape. Il paraissait logique qu'il soit étrange… _Bizarre comme réflexion_ Pensa Théodore avec étonnement.

- En embrassant Evan Potter, tu as en quelque sorte confirmé que avais bien couché avec toutes les personnes dont tu avais parlé … Tu as prouvé que tu étais bien capable d'action et pas seulement de belles paroles, enfin de paroles choquants dans ton cas.

- Les gens fonctionnent vraiment de manière étrange … Songea Maël.

- De manière étrange ? Mais, Maël, par Merlin, c'est toi qui fonctionne de travers … Pourquoi diable as-tu été embrasser l'Elu ?

- Oh. Pour l'énerver. Et pour voir la tête de ses parents. Avoue que ça valait le détour… Sourit le jeune homme, ses yeux émeraudes scintillant d'un plaisir un peu fou.

- Et c'est tout, pour t'amuser ? Tu embrasses des gens pour t'amuser ? Mais es-tu complètement fou ?

- On me le dit souvent, après étonnez-vous que je le devienne. A force de me le rabâcher, je vais finir par croire que c'est la vérité … Geignit Maël sur un ton d'enfant gâté.

- C'est peut être parce qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- Méchant… Abattit Maël comme s'il s'agissait de la sentence divine de Merlin tout puissant.

- Peu de gens embrasse leur ennemi parce qu'ils s'ennuient… Contra Théodore avec raison.

- Les gens ne sont pas originaux. Tu fais quoi pour t'amuser, toi ?

- Je laisse mon esprit vaguait dans le monde de l'imaginaire.

- Bah, ce n'est pas mieux que moi !

- Mais moi, au moins, je ne cause de tort à personne…

- Un détail… D'ailleurs, cela fait rire tout plein d'autres personnes.

- Et ça en met certaines en colère.

- Il existe des gens aux réactions incongrus. Philosopha Maël.

- Je confirme… Ironisa Théo au moment où les portes de leur dortoir s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître la délégation du ministère.

Devant les deux garçons apparurent M. Croupton, Severus Snape ainsi que trois Aurores …

- Bonjour, messieurs dames … Enfin, je ne sais pas si vous êtes un homme ou une femme, vous ! Les accueillit Maël

- Maël Kieran Snape. Le Ministère de la magie vous accuse de tricherie lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. En conséquence, vous êtes priés de nous suivre sans tenter de vous débattre. Annonça le représentant du ministère.

Maël leva la tête pour voir son père le fusillait du regard. Il eut la bonne idée de prendre un visage penaud …

- Quitte à tricher, Maël, tu aurais pu le faire correctement.

- Mr. Snape, s'il vous plait ! Le rabroua Barty Croupton.

Le regard glacial que lui envoya le maître de potions lui fit passer l'envie de protester encore ou de dénigrer l'homme et ses enfants…

Théodore jeta un regard lourd de reproches aux hommes, il était entrain de tirer les vers du nez de Maël, pour reprendre l'expression moldu si peu ragoutante… Toujours aussi bizarres ces moldus … De quel droit ces gens venaient-ils l'interrompre ?

Maël se releva avec grâce, il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche qui dépassait de sous un bull bleu clair en col V, et d'un jean gris clair très légèrement slim…

Aussitôt les trois aurors vinrent encercler Maël qui sourit avec amusement :

- Tout ça pour moi ? Ais-je si mauvaise réputation ?

Personne ne lui répondit mais son père secoua la tête avec désespoir. Kathie allait encore lui hurlait dessus… Mais qui pouvait-il si son fils avait triché et brisé les plus puissants sortilèges anti-tricherie du monde sorcier réalisés par les meilleurs sorciers encore vivants ? Severus secoua la tête tout en songeant qu'il faudrait tout de même éviter que Maël se fasse renvoyer de Poudlard et condamner à Azkaban, le ministère ne plaisantait pas avec son tournoi des trois sorciers … En plus, l'Elu participait …Le ministre allait en faire une crise d'apoplexie… _Imbécile de gosse que le mien …_ Grogna intérieurement Severus Snape.

Théodore regarda son ami se faire emmener par l'élite du Ministère de la magie, Maël avait encore évité une conversation. Bon d'accord, cette fois il n'y était pas pour grand-chose, Théo ne pensait pas que Maël est triché juste pour se faire arrêter au moment où leur conversation dévirait vers une confrontation. Il n'aurait pas fait ça, c'était impossible, non ? Théodore secoua la tête, désolé de voir qu'il allait jusqu'à imaginer des scénarios aussi improbables, Sainte Mère de Merlin, Maël l'avait vraiment contaminé …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Draco était assis dans la grande salle comme tout le reste de l'école ainsi que les délégations de Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons. Une annonce avait en effet demandé à tous les élèves de se rendre dans le lieu de réunion…

Le blond observait le directeur se levant pour venir se poster derrière son pupitre d'or, mais l'héritier Malfoy songeait plutôt à Maël. Par Merlin, il l'avait embrassé … Et ça avait été … hum… juste … divin ! Enfin, jusqu'à qu'il se prenne son poing en pleine figure. L'imbécile lui avait cassé le nez, il avait du se trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie et sa chemise était irrécupérable. Saleté d'âme-sœur !

- Les enfants, votre attention s'il vous plait… Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous avons quelques …soucis avec l'organisation du tournoi. Nous sommes victime d'une tricherie. Je signalerais que c'est la première fois dans l'histoire du tournoi des 3 sorciers qu'un tel événement arrive. Je ne peux qu'exprimer ma désolation face à un tel manque de respect… Et le ministère a décidé de prendre en charge la punition du personnage qui a bafoué les règles d'une des plus grandes traditions de notre génération.

- C'est Maël Snape, le tricheur, non ?

- Je crois que cela est évident … Fit semblant de se désoler Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est qu'un sale mage noir en puissance. Un fourchelangue tricheur menteur et manipulateur. Une saleté de mangemort… S'écria Ron Weasley, encouragé par Evan.

A peine le rouquin eut-il fini ses mots qu'un poing s'abattit sur son visage.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de prononcer encore des paroles si diffamatoires ! Jamais. Lança sur un ton glacial Analissa alors que le dernier garçon Weasley s'effondrait au sol en se tenant le nez.

- Bien joué, Lissa' ! Cria sa mère, assise à la table des professeurs qui semblait être elle aussi furieuse.

- Si il te prend encore l'envie d'insulter mon frère, ignoble déchet, ce n'est pas le poing de Lissa que tu gouteras mais je veillerais à ramener la grosse brute pour qu'il te fasse comprendre ce que signifie réellement avoir mal … Susurra Nicolas, les yeux un peu fous …

- Nicolas, n'insulte pas César, ce n'est pas une grosse brute ! Défendit Alexander.

Seul un haussement d'épaules arrogant lui répondit.

- Analissa ! S'écria le professeur MacGonagall, outragée.

- Nicolas Snape, évitez de menacer un enfant … Cela pourrait vous coûter cher … Précisa le professeur Flitwitch qui ne paraissait pas dérangé outre mesure par le fait que la douce Analissa venait de frapper un brave Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas le moment… Intervint Victor en désignant les portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvraient.

Apparu alors Théodore Nott marchant calmement et ne faisant pas attention à tous les regards se portant sur sa personne… Il s'arrêta en plein centre de la grande salle, tous observaient ce jeune homme discret et effrayant. De réputation, on aurait juste pour dire que c'était « l'étrange meilleur ami de Maël Snape » ou « Le génie psychopathe ». Mais en général, il n'ouvrait jamais la bouche et semblait indifférent à tout, même aux frasques de son meilleur ami … C'est pour cela que dans la grande salle, personne n'eut le temps de réagir quand sans un mot il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort informulé en direction de la table des Serdaigles qui poussèrent des cris d'effrois, mais seul un jeune homme blond se retrouva expulsé dans les airs sous le regard ennuyé de Théo.

- Tu es Côme ? Interrogea le jeune homme dont la chevelure brune retombait sur les épaules dans un grand fouillis …

- Oui… Cria le dit Côme alors que Théo le balançait dans les airs telle une poupée de chiffon.

- Mr. Nott. Lâchez ce jeune homme immédiatement… Rugit le professeur Dumbledore.

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… Répondit Théo en faisant un geste ample de la main et Côme tomba sous les cris horrifiés des élèves.

Le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons s'effondra au sol dans un craquement sinistre … Un silence plana sur la salle, puis le professeur Chourave réagit enfin et se précipita vers l'élève alors que Mme Olympe Maxime commençait à hurler sur Dumbledore.

- Cela t'apprendra à faire du mal à Maël, sombre idiot … Lâcha Théo en retournant s'asseoir.

- Mr Nott. 50 points en moins à Serpentard. Vous êtes collé tout le mois avec Rusard et vous viendrez dans mon bureau demain soir… Dit le directeur.

Et avant que Théo ait pu hocher la tête, indifférent, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Mais quand s'étaient-elles donc refermées ?

- Que vois-je ? Un blessé ? Je l'aurai bien soigné, mais ces gentilshommes m'en en empêchent …

- Maël Snape … Soupira Dumbledore.

- Dumby-chéri… Répliqua sur le même ton Maël.

- Cette affaire ne me concerne plus. Je laisse au Ministère la tâche de vous châtier en conséquence de vos actes… Finit Dumbledore d'un ton qu'il croyait neutre mais d'où perçait une satisfaction certaine.

…**…**

Alexander était assis dans le tribunal, à sa droite Victor et à sa gauche sa mère. Au côté de celle-ci se tenait son père, Oscar sur les genoux. Nicolas était à côté de Victor et Analissa en bout de rangée.

Les trois juges observaient la famille Snape avec méfiance comme s'ils s'attendaient à les voir brusquement se lever en criant "Bouh !"

Le procureur était agité de tics nerveux que Nicolas détaillait avec un intérêt non feint. Le greffier courait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle d'audience, un peu paniqué. Alex songea que c'était surement sa première audience. Pauvre gars, commencer avec une affaire comme celle-ci ...

Au fond de la salle, entouré de deux Aurores, Maël était tenu comme s'il avait commis un meurtre. Il sourirait narquoisement et ses deux gardiens paraissaient un peu effrayés … La réputation de Maël Snape était en effet de celle que l'on ne préférerait pas avoir. Car Maël Snape, au plus grand désespoir d'Albus Dumbledore, avait fait la une de la Gazette des Sorciers….

_UN REBELLE CHAMBOULE POUDLARD_

_Dumbledore dépassé_

_Il y a bientôt 4 ans de cela, Severus Snape, sa femme et leurs nombreux enfants (voir p.3 pour en savoir plus sur les 8 enfants Snape) arrivaient à Poudlard, et sans que rien ne filtre prenaient littéralement le contrôle de l'antique château à force de farces, insolences, désobéissances, et autres joyeusetés …_

_Mais le véritable fléau qui a envahit Poudlard est le cinquième fils de la famille, Maël Snape, actuellement 14 ans. Ce jeune homme d'une beauté incroyable (voir photo ci-contre) a littéralement pris le contrôle de Poudlard. Il défait les sortilèges du directeur, Mr Dumbledore qui commence surement à se faire vieux, répond aux professeurs, agresse Evan Potter, l'Elu mais reste étonnement secret, n'exposant au monde que ce qu'il désire, semblant entièrement maitre de chacune de ses étonnantes actions. _

_Le jeune homme maitrise ses pouvoirs avec talent et sa puissance ne fait aucun doute. Malgré son absentéisme fréquent, il obtient les meilleurs résultats aux examens et a toujours réponse à toutes les questions. _

_Maël Snape est maintenant craint et respecté par l'ensemble du château, chacune de ses apparitions se soldant par un désastre, ayant toujours réponse à tout, n'hésitant pas à provoquer les professeurs, disperser des propos équivoques, transmettre des gestes ambiguës, le jeune homme est le digne héritier des Serpentards._

_Si le prince des verts et argents est Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy (voir p.5 pour en savoir plus sur Draco Malfoy, prince de glace), son héritier est sans conteste Maël Snape. Il joue des mots comme certains jouent des poings et est intenable… _

_Cependant, Maël Snape ne se contente plus de contrôler Poudlard, sa réputation s'étend. Le jeune homme aurait défait les sortilèges anti-tricherie posé par les directeurs de Poudlard, Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons. _

_Des sortilèges d'une puissance incroyable. Comment ce jeune enfant a-t-il fait ? Mais surtout qui est véritablement Maël Snape ? _

_Car oui, Maël Kieran Snape n'est que le fils adoptif de la famille Snape. Son passé aussi mystérieux qu'intriguant appelle à la curiosité des lecteurs. Et je promets, moi Rita Steeker, que je ferai tout pour vous le dévoiler … (voir p.4 pour découvrir les hypothèses de la véritable identité de Maël Snape)_

_Mais en conséquence de sa tricherie monumentale, le jeune homme d'à peine 14 ans passe devant le Tribunal de la Magie. _

_Quelle sera la sentence de ce si intriguant jeune homme qui à n'en pas douter est bien partie pour marquer le futur de la communauté sorcière ? _

_Suite p.2_

Le juge referma le journal, soudainement las. Pourquoi les médias ressentaient-ils le besoin d'exposer la vie privée de ce jeune homme ? Ils ne pensaient pas que le jeune garçon était assez terrifié ? Ce n'était tout de même pas tous les jours que l'on passait devant un tribunal pour un fait aussi unique. _Quel manque de respect_ Songea le juge avant de s'écrier :

- Faites venir le prévenu.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. S'écria joyeusement Maël en s'élançant sous les regards furieux de ses deux gardiens.

Le juge songea que peut être sa vision du jeune homme était faussée. Le gamin ne semblait absolument pas effrayé…

- Maël Snape, vous êtes accusé de … Commença la seconde juge.

- de tricherie. Je crois que nous sommes tous au courant mais si parler vous fait du bien, continuez, madame.

La juge resta perplexe durant une infime seconde puis continua sereinement :

- Vous êtes prié de ne plus interrompre le juge, Mr Snape.

- Mille excuses.

- Silence.

- Pardon.

La juge secoua la tête, se rendant compte que peut être, le jeune homme était à la hauteur de sa réputation, et même largement au dessus …

Une heure s'écoula ainsi, et les juges partirent enfin délibérer, un sérieux mal de tête se cramponnant à leurs méninges. Tout en restant poli, aimable et même sympathique, le jeune homme avait toujours eu le dernier mot. Etonnant. Et ce qu'il l'était encore plus, c'était la force qui se dégageait de l'enfant. Rien ne sembler lui faire peur, il répondait posément à toutes les questions avec une assurance qui laissait perplexe les juges. Il semblait si détaché comme s'il ne craignait nullement sa peine, comme si tout cela l'indifférait totalement, pire semblait même l'ennuyer.

Pendant la délibération, Maël Snape fut autorisé à discuter avec ses parents.

- Maël. Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Analissa.

- Pourquoi ne tiendrais-je pas ? Il ne s'agit que d'une aventure de plus … et j'avoue trouver celle-ci particulièrement amusante. Sourit le jeune homme

- Tu t'entraines à te modeler encore un autre caractère ? Tu crées un personnage poli, intelligent mais qui a toujours réponse à tout ? Interrogea Alexander.

Pour seul réponse, il reçut le sourire mystérieux de Maël.

De son côté, le cerveau de Kathie tournait à plein régime. Elle avait trouvé un plan merveilleux … Certes, il faudrait attendre que cette affaire avec le tribunal soit passé, mais après… Elle le mettrait au point. Elle avait repéré le comportement plus qu'étrange de Maël envers le très froid Draco Malfoy et comptait bien en profiter … Son fils serait-il amoureux ? Il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte s'il on en jugeait par ses réactions mais elle, en bonne mère qu'elle était, allait tirer les choses au clair avant que ses brutes d'autres fils ne s'en mêlent et face peur à l'héritier Malfoy, bien qu'elle douta que quiconque puisse effrayer le noble et glacial fils Malfoy.

Maël de son côté s'amusait grandement. Ces juges étaient vraiment très drôles… La surprise se peignait sur leurs visages à chacune de ses répliques. Et il pensait les avoir bien manipulés avec ses airs gentillets …

- Mesdames et messieurs, levez-vous pour le Tribunal, s'il vous plait. Déclara le greffier à l'entrée des trois juges dans la salle d'audience.

Les juges s'installèrent posément, et le troisième juge prit la parole.

- Le tribunal a pris sa décision.

- Nous avions cru comprendre. Répondit Maël

- Mr Snape, pour la dernière fois, n'interrompez pas le tribunal.

- Sincèrement désolé.

- Silence.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Un soupir lui répondit. Le premier juge reprit la parole.

- Le Tribunal vous condamne à des travaux d'intérêt général dans le cadre de Poudlard. 180 heures. Il s'agit donc d'un travail sans rémunération. Du bénévolat.

- Merci.

- Hum … De rien … Répondit le juge, étonné, c'était plus la première fois qu'on le remerciait d'infliger des heures de travails.

- Est-ce tout ? Demanda poliment Maël.

- N'interrompez pas le juge.

- Pardon.

- Silence.

- Excusez-moi …

Nouveau soupir collectif. Alexander songea que son frère devenait vraiment lourd à la fin… Qu'espère-t-il ? Distraire les juges de leur objectif ?

- De plus, continua le juge, le Tribunal a décidé que vos parents étaient responsables de vous et qu'ils avaient failli à cette tâche. Le Tribunal vous oblige à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances scolaires qui se déroule durant le cours de l'année,

- Je proteste ! S'énerva Kathie qui voyait son plan « Harcelons ma mère en lui présentant mes enfants pour qu'elle apprenne à les connaître et les aimer et devienne une grand-mère gâteaux » tombait à l'eau.

- … et confie votre garde durant les grandes vacances à une famille d'accueil provisoire dont le nom n'a pas encore était décidé … Finit le juge imperturbable.

Là, aucun Snape n'eut le courage de réagir, mis à part Maël qui dit moqueusement :

- Si vous pouviez me confier à une famille pas trop pauvre, je vous en serai reconnaissant. Oh, et avec un joli garçon… Et puis, qui ne soit pas trop sévère, et pas des lèches bottes de Fudge, oh et aussi …

- N'interrompez pas le juge, Mr Snape… Finit le juge, soupirant une énième fois.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Tonks faisait les cents pas devant le bureau du ministre, sa mère la regardait, attrapant chacun des objets que sa fille renversait et s'excusant au près des personnes que sa petite Nymphadora bousculait.

Finalement, un homme se présenta et leur dit :

- Votre candidature a bien été reçue. Le Tribunal décidera si vous serez ou non la famille qui accueillera Maël Kieran Snape durant les grandes vacances, dans peu de temps. La réponse ne tardera donc pas à vous parvenir.

- Et, peut-on savoir qui sont les autres candidats ? Interrogera Andromeda Tonks.

- Je crains que non, madame. Répondit l'homme en faisant demi-tour pour retourner à ses occupations, n'accordant pas plus d'attention aux deux femmes.

- Espèce de malpoli ! S'écria en retour Nymph', ses cheveux devenant rouge foncé.

- Chut, ma chérie. La réprimanda sa mère.

Un unique grognement lui répondit, mais les deux femmes quittèrent les lieux, espérant de tout cœur qu'elles obtiendraient la garde de Maël, et en même temps, se demandant qui d'autres pourraient bien la réclamer … Après tout, la réputation de Maël Snape, grâce à cette très chère Rita Steeker, venait de franchir les barrières de Poudlard…


	51. Il était une fois

Et si je ne disais pas bonjour, que feriez-vous ?

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, à tous ceux qui me mettent en alerte ou m'ajoutent à leurs favoris …

Depuis que j'écris une fiction, j'avoue laisser beaucoup plus de reviews aux auteurs… Oh, je savais très bien auparavant que recevoir une review faisait très plaisir à l'auteur, mais étant surement très égoïste je ne culpabilisais pas plus que cela de ne pas en laisser, mais maintenant je ne peux même pas mettre une histoire en alerte sans laisser une review car je sais combien c'est décevant de voir quelqu'un vous ajouter en alerte mais ne trouver aucune review …

Il m'arrive de lire puis d'ajouter une fiction dans mes alerts et de partir en lire une autre, de la reviewer puis de passer cinq minutes à rechercher la première fiction que j'avais lu sans la reviewer pour lui laisser enfin sa review bien méritée … Le fait de savoir que mon pseudo apparait sans êter accompagné d'une review me met étrangement mal à l'aise …. Suis-je si anormale ?

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Et, peut-on savoir qui sont les autres candidats ? Interrogera Andromeda Tonks._

_- Je crains que non, madame. Répondit l'homme en faisant demi-tour pour retourner à ses occupations, n'accordant pas plus d'attention aux deux femmes._

_- Espèce de malpoli ! S'écria en retour Nymph', ses cheveux devenant rouge foncé._

_- Chut, ma chérie. La réprimanda sa mère._

_Un unique grognement lui répondit, mais les deux femmes quittèrent les lieux, espérant de tout cœur qu'elles obtiendraient la garde de Maël, et en même temps, se demandant qui d'autres pourraient bien la réclamer … Après tout, la réputation de Maël Snape, grâce à cette très chère Rita Steeker, venait de franchir les barrières de Poudlard… _

**Chapitre 50**

César se reposait dans sa chambre, il était particulièrement fier de lui, bien sûr il n'avait qu'à peine 19 ans, époque où la plupart des jeunes faisaient encore leurs études, mais il était déjà en phase de devenir connu … Son équipe avait encore remporté un match, contre les Canons de Chudley, match auquel il avait participé, le batteur ayant reçu un cognard particulièrement douloureux en pleine figure.

César s'accordait donc un repos bien mérité. Allongé sur son lit, il rêvait à sa gloire future quand un jeune homme fit irruption dans la pièce, il était de petite taille avec des yeux marrons pétillants et une chevelure toute aussi brune qui faisait étrangement penser à un hérisson :

- César ! S'écria le gamin

- Pitié, Nathaniel, dis-moi que tu n'es pas vraiment là.

- Méchant … Répliqua puérilement le jeune homme qui avait en vérité 17 ans.

- Pourquoi ton frère t'a ramené ?

- J'avais envie de te voir … Répliqua Nathaniel avec une moue attendrissante.

- Oui, il n'a pas arrêté de me harceler. Confirma un autre jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce. Il avait les mêmes cheveux en brosse que Nathaniel, des yeux plus foncés, et un visage plus âgé.

- Hey, capitaine, tu ne dois pas céder aux pressions de ton petit frère ! Se moqua César.

- Silence, sombre idiot … Tu ne connais pas son côté machiavélique … Se plaignit le dit capitaine.

- César. Intervint Nathaniel. Il y a une espèce d'immense aigle qui est entrain d'essayer de défoncer ta fenêtre.

- Mince, Sylvestre ! Cria César en attrapant l'imposant oiseau.

- Sylvestre, c'est le nom de ton hibou ? Interrogea le capitaine en souriant largement.

- Non, Sylvestre est le messager de notre famille. Précisa César prouvant par là qu'il n'était nullement responsable du nom de l'animal.

- J'aimerai vraiment la rencontrer, ta famille … Piailla Nathaniel.

- Tais-toi, Nat … Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu rencontres la famille de César…

- Mais Adam … César est ton meilleur ami ! Opposa Nathaniel.

- Oui, il est mon meilleur ami … Donc aucun rapport avec toi. Contre le capitaine, alias le grand frère de Nathaniel, alias Adam.

- Mais, Adam, je suis ton petit frère …

- Désespérant …

Pendant que les deux frères se chamaillaient, César avait récupéré le message que lui apportait Sylvestre.

- Ils en ont mis du temps à te répondre… Tu leur as envoyé une lettre il y a de ça … quoi ? 2 mois ? Demanda Adam à César en s'allongeant à côté de lui alors que Nathaniel sautait à son tour sur le lit pour venir se caser entre les deux amis

- Oui. Je trouve donc que la réponse est plutôt rapide… Oh, ils ont retrouvé Nicolas !

- Par ce qu'il avait disparu ? S'étonna Nathaniel.

- Je ne sais pas trop … Il voyageait dans le monde pour écrire je ne sais trop quoi. Par merlin, tout puissant, il a une petite amie dénommée Ambre. Une fille qui vient de Beauxbâtons. Très sympathique à ce qu'il parait.

- Nicolas a une copine ? Répéta Adam, surpris, d'après les descriptions que César lui avait fait de son frère « un génie raté », « solitaire taciturne », ou « dangereux évadé d'asile de fous », il ne s'attendant pas à ce que celui-ci est une petite amie.

- J'en suis le premier étonné. Rétorqua César.

- D'autres nouvelles ? Analissa va bien ?

- Oui. Elle se porte comme un cœur. Elle a failli mourir mais le meilleur ami d'Alex, Draco Malfoy, lui a sauvé la vie de peu … Alexander a arrête de sortir avec des femmes mariés… Victor a refait la déco de la table des Serpentards à force de graver des formules scientifiques étranges dessus mais ses résultats sont très satisfaisants. Oscar se comporte comme un idiot fini et est retardé mentalement … Je me demande qui a écrit cette partie là, je parierais que c'est Maël, papa a surement oublié de relire la lettre ou Maël l'aura encore embobiné. Oh … Maël est accusé de tricherie dans le tournoi de trois sorciers et passe devant le tribunal des sorciers. Ils m'enverront une lettre pour me dire la sentence qu'il a reçue …

- Merlin tout puissant, il a réussi à tricher ? Mais les sortilèges de protection de ce tournoi sont extrêmement durs à briser, pour ne pas dire impossible !

- C'est Maël … Répliqua César comme s'il s'agissait là d'une réponse tout à fait normal et évidente.

- Tout de même, je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'une personne réussi à tricher durant ce tournoi … Il doit être dans le journal. S'écria Adam

- _Accio Gazette des Sorciers._ Lança Nathaniel qui attrapa le journal et l'ouvrit pour le lire pendant qu'Adam et César se penchait au dessus de son épaule pour l'imiter.

- Et bien dis-donc… Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, ton frère ! Se moqua Adam

- Nat', montre la page où ils parlent de la famille Snape. Je veux voir ce qu'ils disent de moi … Demanda César.

- _César Snape, actuellement 19 ans, remplaçant batteur dans l'équipe des balais fringants. Bruns aux yeux verts-noisettes, porte des lunettes, environ 1m80. Jeune homme insolent, rebelle, brutal, colérique, fort, et avec un sens de l'humour très spécial. Premier élève à avoir remis en cause la décision du choixpeau magique et à l'avoir insulté … _Lut à haute voix Nathaniel.

- Très flatteur … Sourit Adam.

- Brutal ? Je ne suis pas brutal ! S'égosilla César en se relevant d'un bond.

- Colérique en revanche …

- Je ne suis pas colérique, pauvre idiot !

- Pas du tout … Ironisa Adam.

- pff … Bouda César.

- Tiens, ils parlent de l'héritier Malfoy. Il a beaucoup de prénom dis-donc !

- Hum ? Releva César. Il s'agit de Draco ?

- Oui.

- Que disent-ils de lui ?

- Je te lis :

_Draco Lucius… Malfoy, 16 ans, prince de glace._

_Le physique d'un ange, mais un cœur de démon._

_Draco Malfoy, le regard gris bleuté aussi froid que la glace, des cheveux blonds plus pâles que la rosée du matin, un visage aussi fin et digne des plus grandes familles aristocrates est le bourreau des cœurs de ses demoiselles…_

_L'héritier de la noble et très riche famille Malfoy règne en maitre sur Poudlard, à son passage ses camarades s'écartent pour lui faire place, quiconque l'offense est sévèrement réprimé. Son regard méprisant décourage toute tentative d'amitié. Draco Malfoy n'appartient pas au même monde que nous autres simples sorciers. Il est le fier représentant de la communauté sang-purs et n'hésite pas à écraser tous ceux qui le gênent. _

_Si par sa prestance et son attitude, il impose le respect et assure son autorité, il contrôle également ses professeurs par sa fortune et son simple nom._

_Personne n'ose s'opposer à lui._

_Ses rares amis ne décrochent pas un mot à son sujet et il est totalement impossible de savoir s'il se comporte tout le temps de manière si froide… _

_Chacune de ses paroles sont contrôlés, et tous ses mots pesés. Rien n'est laissé au hasard et on ne peut être qu'impressionné par la maitrise de soi et le sang-froid dont il fait preuve._

_Mais ressent-il vraiment des émotions ou n'est-il qu'une personne sans cœur aussi froide et méprisante qu'il ne le laisse paraitre ?_

_La réponse nous ait donnée une fois de plus par Maël Snape, seul personnage capable de briser la parfaite réputation du sang-pur. Le jeune Snape est en effet la seule personne à ce jour à avoir réussi à énerver Draco Malfoy. _

_Et …_

- C'est bon, on a compris je crois … L'interrompit Adam.

- En tout cas, il fait froid dans le dos ce Malfoy. Si même Rita Steeker n'a rien réussi à tirer de lui … Brr…Je préfère rester loin de lui… L'avoir comme ennemi ne doit vraiment pas être de tout repos.

- Draco n'a pas d'ennemi. Enfin, à part Maël avec le soutient discret d'Analissa.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'une personne aussi puissante que lui aurait plein d'ennemis… S'étonna Nathaniel.

- Il n'a pas d'ennemi car il les a tous éliminés. Il a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse plus s'opposer à lui. Répondit César.

- Et Maël ?

- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mon satané frère a échappé à la règle. Alex le sait me se refuse à me le dire.

- Qu'est ce que ta lettre dit d'autre ? Interrogea Adam qui adorait entendre parlait des frasques des frères de César.

- Maman me somme de lui révéler l'identité du fiancé de ce cher William.

- Je vais lui répondre que c'est à Will de lui dire et non à moi.

- Bon choix. Approuva Nathaniel.

- Je tiens à ma vie …

- Parfois, j'en doute. Vu les figures que tu nous faits sur ton balais, on se demande si tu n'es pas un peu suicidaire … Contra Adam.

- Et, je suis toujours en vie ! C'est grâce à mon …

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit faisant trembler toute la pièce quand elle cogna brutalement le mur et interrompant César dans sa tirade.

- César … C'est une catastrophe catastrophique !

- William … Le saluèrent Adam et Nathaniel.

- Ah bon ? Demanda plutôt César.

- Ils ont retiré la garde de Maël à papa et maman.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont retiré la garde de Maël à papa et maman. Répéta William

- J'avais compris, idiot !

- Mais tu m'as demandé de répété …

- Non, j'ai dit « quoi »

- Et bien, cela veut dire que tu n'as pas compris, non ?

- Non !

- Oh, et puis, tu n'as qu'à t'exprimer plus clairement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment … Tenta Adam

Deux grognements lui répondirent… William et César préféraient se disputer plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Et puis, il fallait avouer que l'un et l'autre trouvait son adversaire particulièrement idiot.

- Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Demanda alors Nat

- Les juges ont décidé que Maman et Papa étaient responsables de Maël et qu'ils avaient failli dans la tâche de le surveiller et de l'éduquer correctement …

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Beugla César

- Je me demande si cet argument est valable … Ironisa Will

- Ne te moques pas de moi, toi !

- C'est définitif ?

- Non, provisoire. Jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, Maël passera ses vacances scolaires à Poudlard sauf évidemment celles des grandes vacances où il sera dont envoyé dans cette famille d'accueil...

- Et papa les laisse faire ?

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix … Maël a été trop loin cette fois.

…**HP/DM/HP….**

Maël était en colère. Etrange sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis trop longtemps. Il n'était pas seulement en colère, il était furieux, outragé, hors de lui … triste.

Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces juges ? A oser l'enlever de sa famille, famille qui l'avait adopté sans rien savoir de lui, toujours soutenu et aimé même en apprenant sa véritable identité. D'accord, il y avait des disputes, et pas des moindres d'ailleurs, d'accord sa famille était très ouverte d'esprit, d'accord l'éducation qu'il avait reçu était unique, mais Maël savait que lui seul était responsable de ses actes.

Peut être que son père l'avait un peu fait chanté alors qu'il était lui-même sous le chantage de sa femme mais Maël aurait très bien pu refuser car il avait eu le choix, on a toujours le choix, la vie est faite de choix mais chaque choix a ses conséquences et cela Maël l'avait durement compris.

Donnant un grand coup de pied dans une insigne doré qu'il devait nettoyer, il chuchota d'une voix sourde :

- Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ces imbéciles. Un Snape est un Snape quoi qu'il arrive… Ces juges auraient mieux fait de lire la devise familiale avant d'oser abattre cette sentence,

Alors, il éclata d'un rire aussi froid que dément et quelques mètres plus loin, le concierge Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne n'osèrent pas pénétrer dans la salle des trophées. _« Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui hérite de ce gosse à moitié fou ? »_Pensa sinistrement le concierge …

Une fois sa première heure de travaux d'intérêt général accomplie, Maël retourna dans le -dortoir des verts et argents.

Quant il poussa la porte, un silence s'abattit sur la salle commune, apparemment, les élèves avaient été informé de la punition de Maël et se doutaient que cela n'allait pas être favorable à l'humeur déjà plus qu'étrange de l'héritier des Serpentards. Déjà que Théo s'était défoulé sur un pauvre garçon de Beauxbâtonts dénommé Côme, que Draco Malfoy méprisait encore plus ses camarades, que Victor avait arrêté de graver sur la table ravagé de la grande salle, qu'Alexander n'avait plus son éternel sourire en coin, que Nicolas avait lâché ses livres, et qu'Oscar ne quittait plus sa mère d'un pouce, l'ambiance à Poudlard n'était pas très joyeuse.

Les élèves craignaient presque autant de croiser Severus Snape que Draco Malfoy. Les deux personnages abattaient leurs fureurs sur toutes personnes osant les regarder de travers. De son côté, la douce et sympathique Kathie Snape balayait d'un regard empli de tristesse toute personne s'adressant à elle, mais si chez certains les regards tristes étaient symboles de dépressions, les personnes croisant celui de la mère de Maël étaient tous d'accord pour dire que le sien reflétait une farouche détermination.

Alors que Maël se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers son dortoir, il fut intercepté par Draco, le blond lui saisi le bras avec force et le traina dans son dortoir. Maël s'assit dans un fauteuil et soupira :

- Que me veux-tu ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Snape ? Questionna Draco.

- Cela te regarde ?

- C'est à moi d'en décider.

- Non, c'est à moi. Riposta Maël.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda derechef le prince de glace, ignorant la répartie de son ennemi.

- Parce qu'il doit en être ainsi.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai le droit de faire mes propres erreurs. Je suis responsable de mes actes. J'assume toutes les débilités que je commets. Alors Pourquoi, oui Malfoy, Pourquoi par Merlin mes parents sont-ils punis à ma place ? Finit par crier Maël.

- Oui. Mais pourquoi as-tu triché ? Continua le blond, têtu.

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

- Ne mens pas. Qui aurait envie de plonger dans un lac sombre, froid et malodorant ? Surement pas toi qui est plus frileux que n'importe qui ! S'énerva à son tour Draco.

- Et dis-moi pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? Riposta Maël.

- Car je te le demande

- Et qui es-tu pour moi ? Tu crois que je raconte ma vie au premier venu ?

- Parfois, il est plus simple de raconter un événement à une personne qui n'est au courant de rien. Cela permet de voir les choses d'un autre point de vue…

- Et pourquoi toi ? S'obstina Maël, mais Draco vit qu'il commençait à céder, alors au lieu de lui hurler dessus un charmant « Par Merlin, qu'es tu borné ! », il opta pour une approche plus diplomatique

- Parce que je suis là et que je veux bien t'écouter.

- …

- Snape, tu souffres. Cela se voit comme le bec d'un hypogriffe !

- Et en quoi cela t'importe-t-il ?

- Je te retourne la question. Mes motifs n'ont que très peu d'importance, non ? Dit doucement Draco.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Chuchota finalement le petit Snape après un court silence

- Evan Potter ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Si je te disais pour la fierté de l'école ?

- Je n'y crois pas, tu passes ton temps à la remettre en cause ! Sourit Draco.

Maël se figea, Draco Malfoy lui avait souri gentiment, pas de rictus méprisant ou moqueur, non les lèvres du blond s'étaient étirés doucement pour lui adresser un véritable sourire. C'était stupéfiant et … magnifique. Les yeux gris bleus de Draco avaient durant un instant pétillaient de gentillesse, chose si rare pour ne pas dire inexistante en temps normal.

- Tu veux entendre une histoire, Malfoy ?

- Pardon ? S'étonna le blond en levant un unique sourcil.

- Excuses acceptés. Répliqua Maël avant d'ajouter, faussement penaud, un « désolé, c'est un réflexe »

- Je veux bien l'entendre ton histoire… Répondit enfin Draco, clairement suspicieux.

- Il était une fois… Commença Maël, recevant une grimace mécontente de la part de l'unique personne composant son auditoire.

- Ne fais pas attention à mes expressions. Réflexes. Se moqua l'héritier Malfoy.

Maël reprit donc, un infime sourire sur les lèvres :

- Il était une fois une jolie demoiselle, appelons la Marie, volontaire et énergique, intelligente et têtue qui étudiait dans une célèbre école de magie. Dans cette même école vivait un autre élève, appelons le John, populaire et prétentieux, malin et farceur. Pour d'évidentes raisons, ces deux personnes se détestèrent tout de suite. Tout du long de leur scolarité, ils n'eurent de cesse de se disputer avec hargne. Mais alors qu'ils entraient dans leur sixième année, les sentiments de John à l'égard de Marie changèrent… Et par un obscur concours de circonstances, ils finirent par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Une fois leurs études terminaient, et avec de nombreux diplômes en poche, ils s'installèrent dans un joli petit manoir et se marièrent. La fête fut somptueuse et la nouvelle de leur mariage fit le tour du monde, car John descendait d'une illustre famille de sorciers au service de la lumière, combattant avec acharnement le mal. Bientôt, Marie fut enceinte à la grande joie de John qui ne tarda pas à appeler ses amis pour leur faire partager son bonheur. L'enfant s'appellerait Harry, et son destin se promettait heureux et plein d'amour. Cependant, les jeunes parents eurent une surprise de taille quand Marie accoucha de non pas un, mais deux enfants. Prenant la surprise comme un cadeau de Merlin, ils nommèrent le second bébé Tartempion et firent aussitôt gravait le nom des petits sur les deux berceaux afin que personne ne fit l'erreur de les confondre. L'heureuse famille rentra chez elle une semaine après l'accouchement, Marie étant de forte constitution. Les parents choisirent les parrains des enfants parmi leurs amis les plus proches, et il ne tarda pas à régner une ambiance festive dans le petit manoir.

Maël reprit son souffle, observant Draco qui s'était allongé sur son lit et écoutait l'histoire avec attention, essayant de faire correspondre la réalité avec les propos du brun. Maël eut un sourire amusé et continua son récit :

- Malheureusement, un soir l'ennemi noir, un monstre sans cœur que combattaient tous les jours Marie et John fit irruption dans leur vie paisible. Alors que les deux bébés étaient tranquillement dans leurs berceaux, ce mage noir pénétra dans leur demeure et essaya de tuer John et Marie. Ces derniers combattirent férocement, désirant protéger leurs enfants. Se rendant compte de ce fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il en avait reçu le surnom, décida de torturer cruellement les parents en les gardant en vie afin qu'ils assistent à la mort des êtres qui étaient les plus chers à leurs yeux : Harry et Tartempion. Mais, alors qu'il essayait de tuer l'un des enfants, Tartempion d'après de qu'en dire ensuite les journaux, son sortilège de mort lui fut retourné et le mage noir, terreur du monde sorcier, fut détruit. Mais au lieu de mourir simplement, le corps de ce Seigneur Noir disparut cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux questionnements mais plutôt à la joie. Le monstre cruel avait été anéanti par un bébé ! Le directeur de l'école où Marie et John avaient grandi vint alors, car il était le plus puissant sorcier de l'époque, et désigna Tartempion comme l'Elu, le Survivant, l'unique personne au monde à avoir résisté au sortilège de la mort. L'enfant était un héros. Un Sauveur, mais il devait suivre un entrainement spécial, car il ne faisait aucun doute que les conséquences de cet acte seraient immenses. Alors, pour la sécurité de Tartempion, Marie, John, et le directeur décidèrent d'envoyer le petit Harry loin de Tartempion afin que ce dernier grandisse sans être gêné ou jalousé par son frère. Alors que Marie et John se pâmaient d'amour et d'adoration devant Tartempion, Harry fut envoyé chez la sœur de Marie, une moldue haïssant les sorciers mais l'envoyé du directeur, trop pressé de retourner au chevet de l'Elu, se trompa de porte et déposa le jeune Harry non pas au 6 Privet Drive, mais au 4, une vieille masure inhabitée. L'enfant ne pleurait pas. Il dormait sagement, inconscient de sa mort future dans le froid de la nuit. Mais, le hasard ou la chance fit qu'un couple sortant tout juste de la maternité, aperçut le nourrisson et décida de le prendre avec eux, de l'adopter, de l'aimer comme leur propre enfant et de pratiquer le rituel des liens du sang alors même qu'ils ignoraient l'identité de l'enfant … Le jeune Harry, fils de Marie et John, fut déclaré mort aux yeux du monde, il fut surement pleuré par ses parents mais cela est une autre histoire …. Ce que devint l'enfant adopté par le gentil couple est une autre histoire encore.

Draco observait Maël assez étrangement, puis il se décida à briser l'agréable silence qui régnait dans le dortoir.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté cette histoire ?

- Parce que Marie, John, Tartempion et Harry ont existé.

- Je m'en doute. Qui sont-ils ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Ironisa Maël

- Tu es Harry. L'enfant adopté par le « gentil couple ». Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas cru que Kathie et Severus auraient pu être classés dans la catégorie de « gentil couple », mais bon … Marie et John sont Lily et James Potter, et Tartempion, Evan, non ?

- Pourquoi poser la question ? Demanda alors Maël.

- Parce que je voulais que tu me répondes. Est-ce une histoire vraie ?

- Qui sait … Qui sait ... Répondit pensivement le Snape.

- Imaginons que l'histoire soit vraie, déclara Draco, alors tu ne peux supporter qu'Evan meure car il est ton frère biologique, et quelque part tu l'aimes, non ?

- Ne penses-tu pas que le jeune Harry serait haineux envers ce frère qui lui a volé leurs parents ? Interrogea Maël.

- Pas si ce jeune Harry et toi êtes une seule et même personne.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car tu traines un passé lourd. Lui expliqua Draco tout en songeant qu'il n'était pas vraiment facile de tenir une conversation avec Maël, et que celle qu'ils avaient à l'instant était des plus complexes car il ne savait pas vraiment à qui, et de qui, il parlait.

Maël haussa les sourcils, l'interrogation clairement inscrite sur son visage.

- Tu te demandes comment je connais ton fameux passé ? Répliqua le blond, se demandant où était passé le babillage incessant du Maël Snape de d'habitude.

- Effectivement.

- J'étais là quand tu as disparu, au côté d'Alex et du reste de ta famille, j'étais là quand Kathie sanglotait hystériquement devant les journaux, j'étais là quand une Analissa d'à peine 8 ans se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, j'étais là quand Nicolas lâchait ses bouquins dès que retentissais la sonnette pour se précipiter vers la porte, j'étais là quand Victor et Oscar demandaient à Will où tu étais et que, les larmes aux yeux, il répondait qu'il ne savait pas, j'étais là quand César t'insultait à plein poumon dans sa chambre et finissait par terre dans les bras de William, tous deux pleurant et implorant le ciel de te ramener, j'étais là quand Alexander se murait dans un silence angoissant et ne décrochait plus le moindre sourire, j'étais aussi là quand des larmes d'impuissance et de tristesse roulaient sur les joues de Severus …

- Ah … Fut tout ce que Maël trouva à répondre.

- Et si tu te souviens, j'étais toujours là quand tu es rentré pendant les vacances de Noël, tremblant de tous tes membres, en guenilles, et les yeux atrocement vides. Alors, quand tu as raconté ta fugue à ta famille, on me l'a retransmis. Et ne vas pas t'imaginer qu'il s'agit d'une trahison ou que…

- Je sais. Coupa Maël.

- Ah… Rétorqua Draco, étonné de se faire interrompre avant même d'avoir commencé un discours grandiloquent.

- Je leur dois tellement. Je sais que j'ai été un ingrat et j'en ai vraiment honte. Ils sont dans leurs droits et je le respecte totalement. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils te l'auraient dit à _toi_.

Draco inclina la tête et revint au premier sujet :

- Tu es le fils biologique de Lily et James Potter.

- Je suis le fils de Kathie et Severus Snape.

- Tu n'as pas nié. Dit encore Draco, las de voir Maël éviter ses questions.

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas confirmé non plus. Je t'ai raconté une histoire, c'est tout. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder enfouis.

Le blond hocha la tête et il s'apprêtait à demander un dernier détail quand la porte s'ouvrit sans douceur pour laisser apparaitre Blaise :

- C'est l'heure de dîner ! Au fait, tes profs sont très mécontents que tu aies manqué les cours, Dray. Et Maël, que fais-tu là ? Tout le monde te cherche, Analissa a même forcé l'entrée du dortoir des garçons ! Le ministre te somme de venir, il y a du nouveau dans ton histoire de tricherie. Je crois qu'ils t'ont trouvé une famille d'accueil pour les grandes vacances ou un truc dans le genre … J'ai pas tout compris. Au fait vous vous êtes restés ensembles plus de 5 minutes sans qu'il y ait de mort, bravissimo ! Et …

Soudain, le mulâtre s'arrêta dans sa tirade et soupira bruyamment en constatant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient déjà quittés la chambre…


	52. Ils vont bien t'accueillir, promis !

Je me remets à vous saluer. (Tout le monde s'en fiche … Bouh-ouh^^)

Pas grand-chose à dire. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et l'apprécient.

**A l'intention de Romane :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis trés heureuse que tu aies découvert que les reviews fonctionnent pour tous ! ^^

**A l'intention de hellkiss : **Merci pour ta review (Notons tous l'originalité de ma réponse !) ... J'apprécie la taille plus qu'impressionante *S'incline bien bas, se cogne la tête, se relève, fait une depression devant sa maladresse, zou plus d'auteur ...* et souhaite que tu apprécies autant ce chapitre !

Bizarre comme je réponds aux reviews Anonymes aujourd'hui... C'est ma première fois (phrase à double sens ... nan...Zamais !) et je suis toute émue ! ^^

Petite information :

Barty Croupton = Représentant du ministre à Poudlard pour le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Chargé du bon déroulement des épreuves. Fervent chasseur de Mangemort, voue une haine féroce à Voldemort et à son fils qui l'a trahi.

Barty Croupton Junior = Fils de Barty Croupton. Mangemort au service de Voldemort. Infiltre Poudlard sous l'apparence de Maugrey Fol Œil.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- C'est l'heure de dîner ! Au fait, tes profs sont très mécontents que tu aies manqué les cours, Dray. Et Maël, que fais-tu là ? Tout le monde te cherche, Analissa a même forcé l'entrée du dortoir des garçons ! Le ministre te somme de venir, il y a du nouveau dans ton histoire de tricherie. Je crois qu'ils t'ont trouvé une famille d'accueil pour les grandes vacances ou un truc dans le genre … J'ai pas tout compris. Au fait vous vous êtes restés ensembles plus de 5 minutes sans qu'il y ait de mort, bravissimo ! Et … _

_Soudain, le mulâtre s'arrêta dans sa tirade et soupira bruyamment en constatant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient quittés la chambre… _

**Chapitre 51**** :**

Barty Croupton Junior, sous l'apparence de Maugrey Fol Œil désespérait quelque peu, son Maitre lui avait confié la mission de découvrir l'identité du véritable Elu. Barty Junior ne doutait pas de son Maitre, mais il se demandait tout de même pourquoi ce dernier n'identifier pas le gamin alors qu'il disait sentir que le garçon était en vie.

Le fidèle mangemort songea alors que ce fameux lien devait être dans les deux sens. Pourquoi le jeune Elu ne sentait-il pas que le Maitre était de nouveau en vie ? Car il ne l'était pas vraiment. Fut la réponse que se trouva Barty Junior. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait besoin du sang de celui qui l'avait détruit. Et malgré toute sa volonté, Croupton fils doutait de pouvoir trouver cet Elu dans les temps, le Maitre l'avait compris et lui avait donc ordonné de continuer sa première mission, mener Evan Potter, le prétendu Survivant, jusqu'au portauloin, après tout le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était le même que celui du véritable Elu et le fait qu'ils soient jumeaux ne faisait que renforcer la conformité de leurs sangs.

Barty avait toujours des doutes… Le sang était peut être le même, mais la magie qui coulait dedans surement pas. Le Maitre y avait déjà pensé, mais tant que l'identité du vrai Elu serait inconnue, il faudrait faire avec le substitut Evan Potter.

Barty Croupton se repassa les informations que son Maitre lui avait données pour retrouver l'Elu : il s'agissait d'un garçon, fils de Lily et James Potter, frère jumeau d'Evan Potter. Il se nommait Harry James Potter et aurait du se trouver dans la maison de la sœur de Lily mais il avait disparu et la fameuse tante et sa famille n'avait jamais vu le garçon. L'enfant avait surement une nouvelle identité, peut être même une autre apparence, savait-il qui il était vraiment ? Aucune façon de le savoir.

Barty Junior soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose pour mener son enquête. Jusque là il avait préféré se concentrer sur la seconde mission, à savoir faire en sorte qu'Evan gagne le tournoi des 3 sorciers et attrape donc le portauloin le menant vers le Maitre. Il avait reçu le soutien inattendu mais plus qu'utile ce sale gamin, le pire des rejetons Snape, ce gosse avait permis à Evan Potter de survivre, mais aussi d'avoir une place correcte dans la compétition. Barty s'était souvent demandé les motifs des actions du jeune Snape qui semblait pourtant détester cordialement tout ce qui touchait aux Potter. Et les actes si étonnants du jeune homme, Maël de son prénom, avaient fait naitre des hypothèses farfelues dans le cerveau du mangemort, le fait que le sale mioche est été adopté n'avait fait que les renforcer, et en conséquence Croupton fils avait décidé de surveiller plus attentivement le jeune Maël, des doutes plein la tête mais n'osant pas en informer son Maitre tant qu'il ne serait pas plus sûr de lui …

Au même instant, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent révélant le fruit des pensées de Barty Croupton Junior accompagné de l'héritier des Malfoy. Barty sourit en voyant le visage totalement impénétrable du jeune Draco. Le jeune homme était bien plus prometteur que son père. Peut être même un peu trop. Barty remarqua le frisson de sa voisine, le professeur Chourave, et du se retenir de l'imiter. Le jeune aristocrate à la blondeur légendaire était simplement effrayant, semblant évolué avec une grâce féline, il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il l'avait voulu, Draco aurait pu avoir toute l'école à sa suite, il avançait en maitre des lieux avec une froide arrogance, et pour quiconque connaissait le jeune Malfoy, il était évident que son pouvoir s'étendait bien au-delà de Poudlard, il n'était pas rare que l'héritier de la riche et noble famille Malfoy passe dans les journaux, inspirant le respect et la peur, le jeune paraissait ne ressentir aucune émotion et la gazette des sorciers avait à de nombreuses reprises demandait ironiquement s'il était vraiment humain … Pour Barty Junior, cela ne faisait aucun doute que ce contrôle parfait de soi-même était le fruit d'une éducation lourde et sévère. Mais après tout, les Malfoy restaient des Malfoy.

- Alastor.

- Oui ? Finit par répondre Barty, réintégrant son personnage.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous déplacer. Lui conseilla le professeur Chourave.

Avant qu'il ait pu demander le pourquoi du comment de ce conseil, une voix glaciale le coupa, relevant la tête, il observa Maël Snape, se tenant juste devant la table professorale

- Voudriez-vous que je répète, peut être ? Nargua Maël.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'aie entendu votre … demande. Répondit Croupton père, mal à l'aise.

- Alors, répondez-y.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit à moi de vous l'annoncer. Protesta le représentant du ministre.

- Mais vous allez le faire. Dites-moi chez quelle « honorable famille » je vais devoir passer mes grandes vacances.

- Hum ….

- Je suppose que ce cher Fudge est intervenu.

Barty Croupton soupira, pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être le représentant

- Et bien en fait …. Il s'agit des ….

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Lucius se laissa tomber dans un splendide fauteuil de cuir d'Inde. Il soupira de bonheur et se préparait à se reposer tranquillement dans son petit salon privé quand Narcissa franchit sans douceur les portes de la pièce et vint se poser face à son époux :

- Alors, tu l'as eu ?

- Evidemment. Répliqua Lucius, faussement désinvolte.

Narcissa sautilla de joie, faisant sourire son mari qui ne réussit cependant pas à calmer l'ardeur de sa femme :

- Alors, tu penses que la chambre verte ? Non, ce n'est pas un très joli vert. La bleue, peut être ? Ou la beige ? Oui, la beige et marron est mignonne. Mais trop fade. Et si je changeais le papier peint de la chambre avec cette charmante véranda ? Mais, il ne faut pas en faire trop, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas. Lucius, tu n'aides pas … LUCIUS !

Lucius sursauta, réveiller de sa semi-torpeur.

- Pardon, tu disais chérie ?

- Comment as-tu réussi à l'obtenir ? Demanda Narcissa, sachant que son mari n'accorderait pas toute l'attention nécessaire au choix de la chambre tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas raconté ses exports.

- Je suis un ami du Ministre. Quelques mots adroits, sourires hypocrites, paroles habiles, gestes sympathiques et le tour est joué !

- C'est merveilleux ! S'extasia de nouveau la magnifique femme blonde.

- Oui.

- Comme Draco va être heureux !

- Surement. Répliqua Lucius, fatigué.

- Il faut absolument que je lui envoie une missive.

- Fait, fait … Répondit le chef de la famille Malfoy, se demandant comment son épouse arrivait à être toujours aussi énergique.

- Je parie qu'en ce moment même il doit se ronger les ongles de nervosité !

- Notre fils ? Se ronger les ongles ? De nervosité ? Nous ne parlons surement pas de la même personne… Se moqua Lucius.

- Mais si ! Tu ne vois pas combien Draco est …

- Si, si… Il m'a assez harcelé pour que je m'en rende compte. La coupa l'aristocrate.

- Je cours lui envoyer cette lettre.

- Je t'en prie.

- Il va être si heureux quand il saura que nous avons obtenu la garde provisoire de Maël Snape ! Pépia une dernière fois Narcissa en quittant le petit salon dans un ample mouvement de robe sans oublier d'embrasser délicatement Lucius.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Maël se retourna sans plus adresser un mot au représentant du Ministère, son visage presque aussi froid que celui de Draco. _Les Malfoy ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Fudge ? Il n'aurait pas du me confier à une gentille petite famille aimante pour me remettre dans le «bon chemin »… Les Malfoy sont bien loin d'être une gentille petite famille aimante, et puis Lucius est un ami proche de papa. Fudge doit évidemment le savoir. Merlin tout puissant, pourquoi avoir laissé un tel imbécile devenir ministre de notre monde ? Notre mère la magie, aidez-moi à survivre dans un monde dirigé par un pauvre idiot ! _Fut tout ce qu'arriva à penser Maël.

Lentement, il s'installa à sa table et sous les regards angoissés, il commença à manger son entrée. Du poisson. Il détestait le poisson. Enfin, il détestait les arrêtes dans le poisson, il s'étouffait systématiquement avec… Comme Malfoy… Il ne s'étouffait peut être pas avec Malfoy mais le détestait quand même. Sa seule présence le mettait hors de lui, une telle masse d'arrogance. Un gosse pourri gaté, gaspilleur de l'argent de ses parents, argents d'ailleurs obtenus dans d'étranges conditions. Et il allait devoir vivre dans cette famille ? Pour autant qu'il s'en souvenait, Narcissa était une femme froide et séche. Lucius un manipulateur vil et cruel. Et Draco, et bien, c'était Draco, un riche mélange de ses parents : arrogant, méprisant, froid, sec, manipulateur, cruel, égoïste, dépensier, volage, sournois,…

Severus et Kathie regardaient leurs fils avec un désarroi certain, Maël détestait clairement les Mafoy, et à moins qu'il ne fusille ainsi ce pauvre poisson, il n'était vraiment pas heureux de devoir vivre chez eux durant ses vacances.

Kathie espérait juste qu'il ne causerait pas trop de désagréments à cette famille charmante d'après son mari. Et qu'il ne se vengerait pas trop cruellement sur le directeur pour l'avoir envoyé devant le tribunal … Oh, et ces pauvres juges … Et son plan « envoyons tous mes diaboliques enfants chez maman et laissons faire les choses » tomber à l'eau … Quoi que, elle pourrait toujours envoyer ses enfants sans Maël … La surprise de sa mère n'en serait que plus intense quand elle rencontrait Maël.

Severus de son côté se demandait ce que le pauvre poisson avait fait à son fils pour qu'il le réduise ainsi en miette avec son seul regard… et ses couverts, d'accord, mais Severus était persuadé que le regard de son fils y était tout de même pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs, Severus ne comprenait pas la haine féroce que Maël vouait aux Malfoy, qu'est ce que Draco lui avait bien lui faire… Il lui avait volé son balai miniature mais ce n'était tout de même pas là la raison d'une haine si profonde ? Les deux garçons étaient pourtant si semblables tout en ayant des valeurs totalement différentes. De toute façon, Severus était sur que son fils adorerait Narcissa, cette femme était si douce et amusante. Lucius n'était pas mal non plus, enfin s'il pouvait arrêter avec ses jeux de mots un peu lourds … et puis, la possessivité légendaire de Lucius envers sa femme et son fils était aussi parfois un peu agaçante. Après tout, il était le parrain de Draco, par Merlin ! En tout cas, Severus était sûr que Lucius traiterait Maël comme un fils … si c'était ce que voulait Draco. Et pour une raison obscur, Draco semblait quant à lui apprécier Maël. Il était étonnant de voir comme Draco parvenait à manipuler son père… Ce dernier lui passait tout, peut être parce que Lucius culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été là pour son fils durant toute l'enfance de ce dernier …

Le dit Draco rayonnait, intérieurement évidement, Maël allait venir chez lui durant toutes les grandes vacances. C'était aussi merveilleux que génialissime, splendide, magnifique, formidable, fantastique, formidable, … Déjà que sa relation avec le petit brun avait fait un grand pas en avant. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue trottait dans la tête de Draco, l'accablant sans relâche, vérité ou mensonge ? Fiction ou réalité ? Comparaison ou vécu ? Le prince des verts et argents était persuadé que Maël était véritablement Harry Potter, le frère jumeau du Survivant mais il n'avait jamais entendu dire que le couple Potter est eu un autre enfant qu'Evan … La seule façon de savoir était évidemment d'interroger ses parents. Et s'il recevait une confirmation alors il irait interroger son parrain avec tact et délicatesse … Les humeurs changeantes de Severus étaient bien connus, et Draco avait beau être le filleul du maitre des potions, il n'en échappait pas moins aux regards glacials, la seule différence était que ces fameux regards étaient bien souvent teintés d'une lueur d'amusement…

L'héritier Malfoy quitta donc la table sans avoir toucher à son repas sous le regard surpris de Blaise qui se leva pour le suivre. Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans leur dortoir et s'assirent sur le lit d'Alexander, ils n'allaient tout de même pas salir les leurs…

- Cela ne te ressemble pas de sauter un repas… Où sont passées tes bonnes paroles comme quoi il fallait se nourrir de manière régulière et à heure fixe afin de ne pas grossir ou risquer une maladie quelconque … Commença Blaise.

- Surement au même endroit que ta décision de ne plus chanter sous la douche … Mes oreilles souffrent toujours autant. Rétorqua Draco sèchement.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu es triste qu'Alex ne t'accorde plus d'attention car il se pâme pour sa demoiselle ?

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt ce que tu ressentirais, toi ? Se moqua le blond.

Blaise nia fermement mais ne parvint pas à enlever le sourire narquois de la face de son ami, secouant la tête, il reprit :

- Alors, quel est ton problème, à toi ?

- …

- Ah… C'est en rapport avec Maël ! Sourit fièrement Blaise.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

- C'est la seule personne qui parvienne à te laisser à cour de mots …

- N'importe quoi …

Blaise soupira en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désœuvré, le sourire aux lèvres de voir son ami si froid avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage…

- Va te coucher Blaise, je dois parler à mes parents…

- Méchant… Se plaignit le métis avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

Draco s'avança ensuite vers sa cheminé, souriant pour lui-même des frasques de son ami, tout en remarquant qu'effectivement Alexander commençait à faire une obsession sur cette jeune fille qui se refusait à lui. Le blond entra dans la cheminée, se saisit de la poudre de cheminette, et ne tenant absolument pas compte du règlement interdisant aux élèves de quitter Poudlard sans autorisation, déclara :

- Manoir Malfoy.

Il atterrit gracieusement dans une splendide cheminée de marbre blanc d'où il apercevait le salon musique privé de sa famille. Un piano à queue prenait place dans le coin gauche avec un violon négligemment posé dessus, une harpe à ses côtés, au centre trônait une table basse châtain foncé entourée de sièges aux teintes sobres. Draco s'avança dans la pièce et appela son elfe de maison

- Où se trouvent mes parents ?

- Ils dînent, jeune maître.

- Merci. Accorda Draco avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger privé des Malfoy, situé dans l'aile ouest du manoir.

- Draco-chéri ! Que fais-tu là ? L'accueillit sa mère.

- Maman. Papa. Les salua-t-il

- Mon fils… N'es-tu pas censé être à Poudlard ? Demanda Lucius, en souriant devant la désobéissance flagrante de son fils.

- Surement. Répondit Draco, attendant la prochaine question.

- Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Se moqua son père devant le côté formel de son héritier.

- Et bien, papa, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

- Urgentes ? S'inquiéta tout de suite Narcissa.

- Pour moi, elles le sont. Se contenta de rétorquer Draco.

- Pose-les nous au lieu de faire tant de manière. Discuter avec toi n'est vraiment pas une chose facile…

- Je connais pire…

Draco reçut deux regards interrogateurs en réponse à sa mystérieuse phrase, il était rare pour les Malfoy que leur fils avouent être surpassé dans un quelconque domaine, même s'il s'agissait là de la complexité d'une conversation … Ne prêtant pas attention à ces regards suspects, le jeune Malfoy continua :

- Pourquoi ne m'avez pas informé que nous avions la garde provisoire de Maël ?

- Je comprends l'urgence des questions … Se moqua encore Lucius, recevant par la même occasion un regard furieux de sa femme qui répondit plus simplement :

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu en être informé ? Tu n'aimes pas ce jeune homme, non ?

Draco la fusilla du regard avant de déclarer sobrement :

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi …

- Tu parles à ta mère, plus de respect, je te prie… Même si nous savons que tes sentiments à l'égard de ce jeune Snape sont…

- Ne finis pas ta phrase, papa… L'interrompit son fils.

Lucius sourit, triomphant, mais s'interrompit, ne désirait pas entendre sa femme crier de joie, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre …

- J'ai oublié d'envoyer la lettre … S'excusa enfin Narcissa sans vraiment s'excuser d'ailleurs.

- Tu as oublié ? Répéta Lucius qui se souvenait encore de sa femme piaillant qu'il fallait qu'elle coure envoyer une missive pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Draco.

- Oui, car en chemin j'ai trouvé la couleur idéal pour la chambre de notre invité et … Oh, Draco, il faudra absolument que tu me donnes ton avis là-dessus …

- Ta deuxième question, Draco… Coupa de nouveau Lucius en songeant que ses bonnes manières étaient décidément à oublier avec une femme telle que la sienne, une Black …

- Hum… Je voulais savoir si les Potter avaient eu un autre fils… Si Evan Potter avait un frère jumeau, nommé Harry …

Le visage de Lucius perdit immédiatement son sourire bienveillant pour se renfermer, Narcissa l'imita et Draco sut lors que la réponse à sa question était positive.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? Demanda néanmoins Lucius.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas simplement répondre ? Contra son fils.

- Draco … Menaça Lord Malfoy.

- Harry Potter existe-t-il ? Insista le jeune homme.

- Qui t'a parlé de cela ? Rétorqua Narcissa.

- Parce que cela importe ? Evan Potter a-t-il un jumeau ? Harry Potter est-il une personne réelle ? Interrogea Draco sur un ton glacial, le ton qu'il utilisait quand il voulait vraiment obtenir quelque chose.

- Oui. Céda Narcissa, recevant un regard courroucé de la part de son époux qui finit par renoncer lui aussi et expliquer à Draco :

- Lily et James Potter ont eu deux enfants, il suffit de voir tous les avis de naissances qui parurent dans divers journaux. Et comme tu le sais, peu de temps après, ils se firent attaquer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ce qu'il se passa vraiment ensuite, personne ne le sait, mais on n'entendit plus jamais parler du jeune Harry. Je crois que la majorité des sorciers ont oublié jusqu'au fait qu'il n'est jamais existé un deuxième enfant Potter…

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Demanda le fils d'un ton plus calme.

- Personne ne le sait. Répéta Lucius.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas personne… Souligna Draco.

- Ils l'ont abandonné.

- Pardon ?

- Lily et James, sous le conseil de Dumbledore, ont déposé leur fils sous le perron de la sœur de Lilly, une dénommé Pétunia Dursley, marié à Vernon Dursley et mère d'un garçon prénommé Dudley. Des moldus basiques haïssant tous ce qui se rapportaient à la magie.

- Mais pourquoi ? Articula Draco, choqué.

- Pour qu'il ne gêne pas Evan, l'Elu, qui se devait d'avoir toute l'attention de ses parents, pour le bonheur d'Evan qui ne devait pas être distrait de son rôle par un frère plus faible que lui, pour que ce cher Survivant ne soit pas gêné par la jalousie mal placé de son jumeau, qu'il ne souffre pas de comparaison, … et pour encore bien d'autres raisons.

Draco resta pensif quelques instants sous les regards scrutateurs de ses parents qui attendaient patiemment la question suivante et le temps de poser les leurs sachant pertinemment que leur fils ne daignerait pas répondre à leurs interrogations tant que les siennes ne seraient pas éclaircies.

- Mais où est Harry ? Finit par interroger Draco, son cerveau analysant à toute vitesse les informations arrivant.

- Comment cela ?

- Si Harry Potter est le fils des Potter, il est sorcier, non ? Alors, pourquoi n'est-il pas à Poudlard ? Il devrait avoir l'âge d'Evan et être en quatrième année, non ?

- Si. Mais Dumbledore l'a perdu de vue il ne sait pas où l'enfant a disparu. Les Dursley prétendent ne jamais l'avoir vu de leur vie.

Le regard de Draco se fit encore plus songeur, et après quelques minutes de silences, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et à retourner dans son dortoir pour réfléchir et analyser plus calmement la situation mais son père l'arrêta :

- Attends, ne crois pas partir si vite. Je veux savoir qui t'a informé de cela.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très sage de ma part de vous le dire.

Lucius s'apprêta à argumenter mais sa femme le coupa en souhaitant à son fils de résoudre toutes ses interrogations. Et Draco disparut dans la cheminée sous le regard furieux de son père.

- Narcissa ! Je n'avais pas fini de lui poser mes questions !

- Crois bien que je l'avais compris. Ironisa son épouse.

- Mais …

- Ne penses-tu pas que s'il l'avait voulu, ou même pu, il nous aurait dit de quoi il retourner exactement ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il faut qu'il apprenne à régler ses problèmes lui-même, et de plus, n'as-tu pas vu comme la nouvelle l'a chamboulé.

Lucius lança un regard suspicieux à sa femme, Draco n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air « chamboulé » mais après tout, son fils parvenait à dissimuler ses émotions avec un talent incroyable, peut être même qu'il recourrait à cette méthode un peu trop souvent… Il devrait pourtant faire confiance à sa famille… Se résignant, il retourna à la lecture de sa gazette pendant que Narcissa imaginait de scénarios complètement fous sur les motivations de son fils au sujet d'Harry Potter.

Le soir même, étendu sur son lit, Maël se questionnait: Pourquoi Théo et lui n'étaient-ils que deux dans un dortoir prévu pour cinq personnes ? Comment se faisait-il que Blaise dorme dans un dortoir réservé aux élèves de sixième année ? Et surtout, pourquoi personne n'intervenait ? La réponse était évidente : parce qu'ils étaient des sang-purs, et que les contrarier revenaient à s'opposer à leurs familles, et s'opposer à leurs familles était égal à se fourrer dans les ennuis de très hauts niveaux dont on ne ressortait quasiment jamais vainqueur…

Théo entra dans son dortoir alors que Maël s'était relevé et faisait les cents pas dans la pièce essayant vainement de penser à autre chose que Draco et sa famille. Il avait bien besoin de passer autant de temps chez le blond … Leur relation était plus qu'étrange. Haine, amitié ou plus ? Maël avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche mais se retint en voyant le regard inquiet de Théo. Il avait causé assez de soucis comme cela… Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comptait arrêter d'aider Evan Potter, une fois une tâche commencée, il avait la sale manie de la terminer coute que coute pour reprendre l'expression moldue. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il demanda à Théo :

- Tu crois que les juges du tournoi des 3 sorciers auront installé des sortilèges anti-tricherie encore plus forts ou ils sont persuadés que je ne recommencerai plus et n'ont donc rien fait de plus en conséquence ?


	53. Agression

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis littéralement épuisée. Croulant sous les contraintes. Le moral dans les chaussettes. L'esprit vagabond. Je reste pourtant debout. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

J'aimerais parfois être un téléphone et de me mettre en mode messagerie. Réessayez plus tard.

**Dites, vous me donneriez quel âge ?** (propos tout à fait hors sujet mais j'attends les réponses avec impatience !)

_Pour Olympe : _Je n'aime pas répondre devant tous les lecteurs … Il est vraiment dommage qu'un si grand nombre de personnes n'aient pas de compte (mais bon, je vous aime quand même ^^). Pour en revenir à ta review, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu souhaitais exactement… Je trouve personnellement qu'il y a déjà pas mal de personnages, après cela a tendance à partir dans tous les sens… Sinon, qui voudrais-tu voir apparaître ? (questions qui s'adressent à tous ceux qui me lisent !)… Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais s'il te plait, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable … Les, je cite, « a plus pour un désatsre » ou « enfin ne fait plus de gros plans » ou « sinon c'est nul » ne sont pas très sympathique …Et puis, juste, tu pourrais faire des phrases un peu plus claires car je ne comprends pas vraiment tes demandes …. Que veux dire « mael fait ce qu'ilveut d'accord mais alors tu mets des consécences a ces actes et les autresaussi d'ailleur » ?

**Important ****: Navré pour le retard mais je crains que le prochain chapitre tarde encore plus … Je privilégie mon boulot ! Désolée ! **

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Il avait causé assez de soucis comme cela… Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comptait arrêter d'aider Evan Potter, une fois une tâche commencée, il avait la sale manie de la terminer coute que coute pour reprendre l'expression moldue. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il demanda à Théo :_

_- Tu crois que les juges du tournoi des 3 sorciers auront installé des sortilèges anti-tricherie encore plus forts ou ils sont persuadés que je ne recommencerai plus et n'ont donc rien fait de plus en conséquence ?_

**Chapitre 52 :**

Cédric s'assit à sa table, un sourire empli d'amertume sur les lèvres. Evidemment. Les Malfoy accueillaient Maël Snape,

Cédric avait bien vu le doux sourire qui avait ornait le visage de Draco, un sourire si rare et qui n''tait destiné qu'à sa famille, lui comme tous les précédents petits amis de Draco n'avait eu qu'au mieux un hochement de tête satisfait ou un sourire légèrement moqueur... Et le rejeton Snape obtenait ce fameux sourire alors qu'il criait sur tous les toits détester Draco. Mais Cédric n'était pas un idiot, il avait bien compris que le blond ne l'aimait pas. Il était évident pour le Poufsouffle que son petit ami était raide dingue du pire rejeton Snape, et pourtant Cédric était bien décidé à obtenir toute l'attention du prince des verts et argents… La meilleure solution pour cela était évidemment de se débarrasser de la gêne.

Cette fameuse gêne se mettait toute seule bien dans le pétrin en sortant avec un sombre idiot, en se mettant à dos la majorité des professeurs et le directeur, en manquant de se faire tuer, et en répondant insolemment à des personnes bien puis puissantes. Cette gêne, aussi connue sous le nom Maël Snape, avait néanmoins trimpher de toutes ces épreuves. Cette réussite était du, selon Cédric, au soutien de sa famille. La solution était donc évidente : il fallait éloigner Maël de cette famille à qui il tenait tant.

Cédric eu un sourire indigne de sa maison en songeant à l'ingéniosité de son plan... Mais déjà les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient, laissant passer Evan et son troupeau d'admirateur qui discutaient avec virulence de l'histoire de tricherie qui était d'ailleurs le principal sujet de conversation de Poudlard.

D'après de que Cédric put en entendre, Evan persiflait à dire que Maël avait soudoyé un puissant sorcier, et apparemment l'Elu voulait ardemment connaitre l'identité des parents biologiques du jeune Snape ...

Evan se posa sans délicatesse sur le banc des Gryffondors et continua sa discussion avec Ron:

- Je vais demander à mes parents de chercher. Je me disais aussi que niveau caractère, Maël Snape était bien trop bavard pour être un véritable Snape.

- Mais César ... Essaya Hermione, assise aux côtés des deux garçons.

- Rien à voir. Répondit Evan en se justifiant par un discours pour le moins farfelue.

- Je trouve que tu n'es pas très honnête, p'tit pote Evan. Intervint Fred alors que son jumeau ouvrait les paris quant au fait de savoir si Evan découvrirait effectivement l'identité des parents biologiques de Maël ou pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Rétorqua le Survivant, peu heureux d'être contredit.

- Je pense, mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une pensée que la puissance magique de Snape n'est plus à refaire. Si tu étais honnête, tu avouerais que Maël est sorti du lac à l'aide d'une prouesse magique des plus captivantes. Qui plus est, nous parlons d'un Snape, c'est à dire qu'il a été élevé par Snape père ... Argumenta Georges.

- Mais le pire dans tout cela est surement que Kathie Snape lui tient lieu de mère... Finit dramatiquement Fred.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Si tu veux mon avis. Elle a l'air bien passive. Tu te souviens que le premier jour, elle a fondu en larme pour un rien. Elle se laisse totalement menée par ses enfants et son sadique de mari. Contra Evan avec moquerie.

- C'est là son plus grand talent ! S'écria Georges en bondissant attirant tous les regards sur lui.

- Oui. Son immense talent ! Surenchérit Fred en montant sur la table à son tour, rejoignant son frère.

- Elle est …

- Fantastique.

- Merveilleuse.

- Intelligente.

- Splendide.

- Secrète.

- Amusante.

- Génialissime

- Et pourquoi ? Coupa Ron, énervé que ses frères puissent admirer qui que soit qui es un rapport avec le démon Maël Snape.

- Kathie Snape. Ce nom ne te dit peut être rien. Mais je suis sûr que si je te parle de Katherine d'Ambroisie, tu t'inclines avec ferveur !

La tête que fit Ron valait toutes les paroles. Plus pâle qu'un linge, il bredouilla :

- Kathie… Snape est … Kathe…rine d'Ambroi…sie ?

- Effectivement. Confirmèrent d'une unique voix les jumeaux Weasley.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, qui est donc cette Katherine d'Ambroisie ? S'écria Hermione qui n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart.

- Tu as surement entendu parler de Maraudeurs ? Demanda Evan lui aussi pâlot.

- Evidemment. Ton père en faisait parti ainsi que Remus, Sirius et Peter, celui qui a trahi.

- Oui. Et bien, à la même époque qu'eux, se trouvait la fameuse Katherine D'Ambroisie. C'était une Serdaigle brillante, admirée de tous, dont la beauté faisait chavirer les cœurs mais c'était aussi la « planeuse »

- Planeuse ? Comme les planeurs ? Interrogea Hermione, curieuse.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un planeur, mais elle a reçu le surnom de planeuse pour deux raisons : Le première était qu'elle était constamment dans la lune et semblait planer dans son monde. La deuxième vient du fait qu'elle passer son temps à mettre au point des plans machiavélique qui échouait ou réussissait selon le moment. Informa Neville pendant que les jumeaux se rasseyaient.

- Et c'est elle qui a mis les Potter ensemble. Ainsi que les Malfoy. Les Longdubat. Les Rosier. Les Habbot. Les …

- En gros, beaucoup de couples. Interrompit Evan.

- Mais elle est surtout connue pour avoir réussi à créer une guerre entre les professeurs et Dumbledore. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi et comment, mais les enseignants de Poudlard ont un jour refusé de donner des cours tant que Katherine d'Ambroisie ne serait pas nommé préfète en chef. Elle le fut.

- Impressionnant. Mais … Euh … En réalité, Kathie Snape aurait plus eu sa place à Serpentard. D'après ce que vous m'en dites, elle usait de charme pour monter des plans complexes afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. C'est typiquement Serpentard.

- Mais c'est là qu'on se rend compte qu'elle est bien une Serdaigle. Car dans ta phrase, tu dis qu'elle faisait tout cela afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, alors qu'en fait, elle ne faisait tous ses plans que pour le bonheur des autres. Elle avait l'étrange don de deviner ce qui plairait aux gens, elle est extrêmement sensible. Certains ont même dit qu'elle avait le don d'empathie mais le plus important c'est qu'elle a incarné la volonté, l'espoir. Elle a été le symbole des élèves de Poudlard. La preuve qu'on peut être plus puissant que les enseignants sans jamais élever la voix ou faire des bêtises.

- Oh ! Si je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose sur elle dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard, _elle est décrite comme la leader de la première remise en cause de l'autorité directoriale !

- Exact. Katherine d'Ambroisie était une femme à la volonté de fer mais pourtant si douce. Une femme qui a fait évoluer les mentalités tout en restant souriante et aimable. Une femme qui a réussi à faire s'incliner devant elle le très célèbre directeur Dumbledore en chantonnant gaiement. Une femme de caractère comme l'on n'en voit plus assez. Acheva Fred, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Mais comment diable en était-elle venue à épouser Snape ?

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Enonça sagement Georges.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Nicolas lisait. Pour changer. Et Ambre tourbillonnait autour de lui, chantant à tue-tête une chanson que Nicolas n'essayait même pas d'identifier. Il avait décidé qu'une fois son livre fini, il enverrait une lettre à César. Il avait envie de prendre des nouvelles de Nathaniel et Adam. Les deux amis de César… Nicolas les avait rencontrés alors qu'il voyageait dans le monde afin de trouver l'inspiration pour écrire son livre et c'est pour cela qu'il désirait savoir si les deux frères avaient finalement assassiné son propre frère. Sa complexe réflexion fut interrompue quand Ambe, ayant cessé de sautiller en tous sens, se posa sur ses genoux pour lui lancer joyeusement :

- Les vacances d'été sont dans un mois !

- Oui. La dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers a lieu dans 3 semaines si je ne m'abuse.

- Tu ne te trompes jamais. Sourit la jeune brune en lui déposant un baiser sur le nez, quelque peu triste de devoir quitter Poudlard en fin d'année afin de retourner faire ses études à Beauxbâtons. Les questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et au lieu de se caser la tête à imaginer mille et une réponses possibles, Ambre préféra les poser à son petit ami qui tout en lui caressant les cheveux avait repris sa lecture, une moue pensive cependant inscrite sur son délicat visage.

- Pose les, tes satanées questions. La pressa Nicolas.

- J'allais le faire.

- Et bien fais-le. Rétorqua son petit ami.

Ambre secoua la tête devant le caractère « Snaperien » de Nicolas mais obéit tout de même à l'impatiente demande.

- Tu comptes rester à Poudlard, l'an prochain ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais vivre ma vie. Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de rester chez mes parents jusqu'à que je devienne plus ridé que la mer elle-même.

- La mer est ridée ? S'étonna Ambre.

- Les vagues me font penser à des rides en réalité. Expliqua le génie Snape, les yeux étrangement absents.

- Et durant les grandes vacances, tu demeures dans le manoir Snape ? Enchaina sa petite amie sans tenir compte des étranges idées de Nicolas.

- Je ne sais trop. J'attends de voir comment se passeront les premières semaines de Maël chez les Malfoy, puis j'aviserai …

- Ah … Et où iras-tu, l'année prochaine, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai dans l'idée de passer vérifier que César est bien mort, que Nathaniel et Adam vont bien, que le fiancé de Will s'est enfin décider à se suicider ne pouvant plus supporter mon idiot de frère, de visiter la Russie, de retourner à Los Angeles, de manger des sushis en Alaska, de faire découvrir _Claude Gueux_ (1) dans certains Etats d'USA, d'assister à un rituel de fanatique égyptien, d'observer la survie des pingouins en Afrique du Sud, de …

- J'ai compris…. Et tu viendras me voir ?

Nicolas pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question, alors qu'en réalité, il se demandait comment sa très chère Ambre faisait-elle pour poser des questions aussi intimes avec un tel détachement. Il ne connaissait personne qui soit capable de demander cela comme on demande un verre de jus de citrouille sans paraitre s'inquiéter outre mesure de la réponse…

- Surement.

Un froncement de sourcils lui répondit, et Nicolas du peaufiner sa réponse :

- Evidemment.

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua, Nicolas ajouta prudemment pour ne pas risquer la colère de sa chère et tendre :

- Tu me manquerais trop. Les jours sans toi sont si fades. Les heures en ton absence semblent devenir des jours. Les jours des semaines. Les semaines des mois. Les mois des années. Les années des siècles. Les siècles des millénaires. Sans toi, mon monde s'écroule. Sans toi, je suis perdu. Sans toi, rien n'est plus. Sans toi, je n'existe plus …

- Tu pourrais résumer cela en trois mots.

- Théoriquement le « t' » n'est pas un mot, le « je » est plus un pronom personnel qu'un mot également… On pourrait alors dire, tu pourrais résumer cela en un pronom personnel sujet, un pronom personnel complément, et un mot …

- Ce qui donne ?

- Je t'aime.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les petites et fines lèvres d'Ambre pour venir contaminer celles de Nicolas…

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Les jours défilaient sous les yeux étonnés de Maël, perplexe devant l'angoisse qui envahissait Evan à l'approche de la dernière épreuve.

Maël marchait seul dans un couloir, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer par Rusard car il savait pertinemment que MacGo avait chargé le concierge de ramener l'élève récalcitrant qu'était Maël en cours. Maël soupira. Après tout, était-ce sa faute si les cours n'avaient rien à lui apporter… Finalement, il aurait peut être du aller à Serdaigle… Quoi que, le sérieux des élèves de cette maison était d'un ennui. La seule qui valait le détour était une troisième année, Luna Lovegood, plus connue sous le nom de Loufoca dont Théodore et lui s'étaient rapproché dernièrement. Maël songea à sa quatrième année et ne put retenir un soupir. Il poussa une porte et entra dans une salle vide. Il s'allongea sur un bureau et pensa.

Il pensa à Sirius Black à qui il ne parlait presque plus. Il pensa à Remus à qui il n'avait pas du accorder plus qu'un salut dans l'année. Il pensa à Tonks à qui il avait écrit quantité de lettres, c'est-à-dire deux dans l'année et qui avait fait naitre l'espoir en lui quand il avait entendu qu'elle se battait pour obtenir sa garde provisoire. Il pensa à son père avec lequel il discutait parfois le soir et qui le surprotéger, à sa mère dont les yeux brillaient dernièrement d'une lueur suspecte. Il pensa à la tristesse de sa famille devant la sentence des juges. Il pensa au souvenir douloureux du sentiment qu'il l'avait envahi quand le jugement était tombé sourdement, la tristesse. Il pensa à Théo avec qui il passait la majeure partie de son temps. Il pensa à Analissa qui était devenue autonome et gloussait tout le temps avec Pansy. Il pensa au fragile bonheur dans lequel semblait vivre Nicolas, loin de la réalité. Il pensa au mystérieux fiancé de Will. Il pensa à César et ses amis, à l'aveuglement des sentiments de son frère envers ces derniers. Il pensa à Alexander qui s'était fait bien discret cette année, poursuivant de ces assiduités une dénommée Cho Chang. Il pensa à Oscar qui avait maintenant 9 ans et restait toujours autant dans les jupes -enfin les jeans- de sa mère. Il pensa à Victor qui était devenu ami avec un Serdaigle et semblait enfin s'ouvrir au monde. Il pensa à Luna Lovegood, si loufoque dont il adorait le surnom que tout Poudlard semblait trouver humiliant et avec qui Théo et lui passait une grande partie de leur temps. Il pensa à Hermione Granger, cette fille qui lui avait semblait si forte mais qui était devenue amie avec le Survivant et son fidèle chien. Il pensa au dit chien et ne tarda pas à chasser cette infime mouche de son esprit. Il pensa à Evan Potter et au fait que le monde sorcier avait bien du souci à se faire si il comptait sur ce gamin pour le sauver. Il pensa à Lily Potter, sorcière à la réputation de tigresse mais qui semblait être entièrement contrôlée par son époux. Il pensa à cet époux aussi bête qu'arrogant. Il pensa au directeur et au ministre manipulé par le premier. Il pensa à communauté sorcière qui vivait bercer par les illusions venues du Ministère de la Magie. Et il eut une sacrée migraine….

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle déserte -D'ailleurs, c'était fou le nombre de classe vide dans cette école !- il se retrouva face à un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns clairs, aux yeux de la même teinte, un visage pas désagréable à regarder mais l'ensemble d'une beauté banale … Sur son uniforme, trônait fièrement l'insigne des Poufsouffles. L'ignorant, Maël s'apprêtait à le contourner quand une voix grave s'éleva, celle du jeune homme :

- Tu es Maël Snape ?

- Quel brillant esprit ! Se moqua Maël.

- Je suis Cédric Diggory. Se présenta le jeune homme, ne faisant pas attention au sarcasme de son interlocuteur.

- Me voilà le plus heureux des hommes. J'ai rencontré Cédric Diggory.

- Je suis le petit ami de Draco.

- Toutes mes félicitations. Ironisa le jeune Snape tout en essayant de se convaincre que la colère qui envahissait son cœur n'était du qu'au fait que cet énergumène lui faisait perdre de son précieux temps.

- Mais en réalité, Draco ne m'aime pas.

- J'en suis fort attristé. Je te conseille Ginny Weasley pour écouter tes peines de cœur. Elle fait de très jolis poèmes d'amour et doit surement être passée maitre dans le domaine des peines de cœur !

- Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai décidé d'éliminer l'obstacle à notre amour. Expliqua Cédric.

- Pauvre Malfoy.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Cédric.

- Et bien, d'après toutes tes paroles de pauvre petite chose blessé par le grand méchant homme. J'ai cru comprendre que le seul obstacle à ton amour avec Malfoy était… Malfoy.

- Non !

- Si. Il ne t'aime pas, ce qui est je pense, tout de même un infime obstacle à votre amour. Mais après tout, je peux me tromper. Rétorqua moqueusement Maël dans un accès d'humour noir.

- S'il ne m'aime pas, c'est parce que tu es là et …

- Ah. Navré d'exister.

- et, reprit Cédric, je vais donc te faire quitter cette école.

- Tu me fais réellement penser au méchant, dans les films, qui expose son plan diabolique au gentil. Pour ton information, le gentil finit toujours par gagner.

- Tu n'es pas gentil, Snape.

- Certainement pas. J'aurais plutôt le rôle de vieil oncle fou qui vit reclus dans une grotte se nourrissant uniquement de vers et courant la nuit avec les araignées !

Cédric l'ignora et claqua des doigts, trois colosses apparurent, des gourdins en main. _On se croirait vraiment dans un film._ Songea Maël en voyant le sourire cruel de Cédric, mais quand les brutes s'avancèrent, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de la mémoire de Maël qui se mit à trembler.

_Les colosses qui s'avancent._

_Grausam qui sourit sadiquement._

_Jonathan qui s'envole._

_Qui frappe le mur violement. _

_Qui ne bouge plus._

_Le sang qui s'écoule._

_La vie qui le fuit._

_La terreur qui s'empare de lui._

_Les larmes qu'il ne parvient pas à retenir._

Maël se figea, les souvenirs l'engourdissant, il ne réagit pas quand le bâton s'abattit froidement sur lui. Il ne fit pas à un mouvement quand les coups se succédèrent de plus en plus violemment. Il n'émit pas un son quand il eut l'impression d'être réduit en miette Il ne songea pas à se saisir de sa baguette. Les souvenirs lui éclaboussaient l'esprit par flash effrayants. Jonathan. Jonathan. Jonathan. Jonathan …

Lola l'accusant. Il était responsable. Il ne devait plus rien faire. Laisser les coups le punir. Il les méritait après tout. Il n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère. Il l'avait laissé mourir pour lui… Lola à qui il avait arraché sa raison de vivre. Et qui avait mis fin à ses jours par sa faute… Il méritait de mourir, mais pas de les rejoindre. Lui, il irait pourrir en enfer. Si l'enfer voulait bien de lui … L'enfer lui fit étrangement penser que peut être, il aurait plus tard le droit à la compagnie de Draco.

Soudain, un rugissement furieux retentit dans le couloir, les coups cessèrent. Maël se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il garda les paupières fermement closes. Des hurlements de colères s'élevèrent dans tous les sens. La voix de Malfoy emplie d'une colère glacée. Celle d'Alexander qui partait dans les aigues. Celle choquée de MacGonagald. Et puis, le timbre de voix de Malfoy se tut pour se faire réentendre dans son oreille. Le souffle chaud du blond le chatouilla …

- Maël ? Maël ? Tu m'entends ?

- Vu que tu ….es à moins de 2 mini-mètres de mes tym…pans, il y avait de fortes… chances pour que la rép…onse soit po…siti…ve.

Draco sentit un sourire triste venir lui étirait les lèvres et il prit Maël dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, furieux que le sarcasme de Maël soit gâché par le fait que le pauvre Snape ne parvienne à respirer que de façon saccadée.

L'héritier Malfoy resserra sa prise sur son précieux fardeau puis se hâta dans la direction de l'infirmerie, ne parvenant même pas à savourer le plaisir du corps de Maël contre le sien, tant l'inquiétude et la colère l'envahissait.

Quand il poussa les portes des l'infirmerie, il vit Théodore assis à côté d'un lit vide.

- Malfoy. Le salua Théo au moment où Mme Pomfresh arrivait, son visage devenant livide devant le corps ensanglanté de Maël.

- Comment tu savais qu'il était blessé ?

- Luna me l'a dit. Répondit Théo, fixant Maël, mais indiquant de la main une jeune fille blonde, les yeux d'un bleu limpides.

Draco préféra garder pour lui ses interrogations et se concentra sur Maël qui tremblait étrangement…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Pressa le blond.

- Il s'est fait tabassé, Monsieur Malfoy. Que voulez-vous qu'il ait ?

- Il n'a rien de grave, n'est ce pas ?

- Recelez, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous me gênez.

Aussitôt, Draco fit un bond en arrière, se retrouvant juste à côté de Théo dont les traits habituellement impassibles étaient tordus par l'angoisse et de Luna qui avait perdue son air tête en l'air pour un plus soucieux.

La scène était étonnante. Le réputé froid, glacial et arrogant Draco Malfoy se passait la main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux, l'inquiétude visible pour une personne attentive dans ses prunelles grises, à ses côtés, le dit génie psychopathe laissait sa peine se peindre sur son visage à la vue de la souffrance de son meilleur ami, et de l'autre côté, une jeune fille aux chveux blonds brillants, un collier de radis, des boucles d'oreilles dans un matériau non identifié, se tordant les mains d'anxiété.

- Jeunes gens. Pourriez-vous quitter les lieux. Cet enfant a besoin de quitter repos.

- Il va s'en sortit alors ?

- Evidemment. Et maintenant dehors que je ferme les portes avant que l'ensemble de la tribu ne débarque.

Théodore obéit tout en pressant la main de Maël avant de partir définitivement. Luna déposa un baiser sur la joue de Maël avant d'imiter son ami. Draco se pencha et chuchota un « pardon » à l'oreille du petit brun avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Les imposantes portes de l'infirmerie se refermèrent derrière eux et Alexander se cogna dessus avant de frapper de rage les innocentes expulsant sa colère car les professeurs présents sur le lieu où s'était déroulé l'agression l'avait retenu avant qu'il ne frappe les agresseurs de son petit frère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco, Alex, Luna et Théo étaient dans la bibliothèque. Ils avaient laissé Severus et Kathie hurlaient contre l'infirmière qui faisait sourde oreille.

- Par merlin, je te jute que ces sales…

- Pas de vulgarités… Coupa Théo.

- payeront !

- Cela ne fait aucun doute. Le soutint le jeune Malfoy, toujours dans une colère glaciale.

- Sans toi, Draco, nous n'aurions jamais su qu'il se faisait attaqué. Par Merlin, comment l-as-tu su ?

- Les sangs-purs sont les plus grands menteurs du monde. Lâcha Luna.

- Pardon ?

- Votre nomination est déjà mensonge. Votre sang-pur ne l'est pas. C'est pour cela que tu as pu trouvé Maël si facilement.

- Comment sais-tu cela, toi ?

- Je sais beaucoup de chose. Enonça Luna sans une once de vantardise.

- Harry est ton compagnon ? Interrogea Alex qui savait pour les origines veela de Draco.

- Exact.

- Explique. Ordonna Théo tout en tournant son ordre sous la forme d'une prière.

- Ma famille descend des veelas. Mais ce sang veela est si lointain qu'il ne coule dans mon sang plus que quelques infimes traces. J'ai un compagnon mais c'est entièrement du au hasard. J'aurais pu vivre ma vie sans le rencontrer que cela n'y aurait rien changé. Je me serais marié avec quelqu'un sans que cela ne me nuise.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il aurait pu vivre sans son compagnon. Pas comme les veelas véritables qui en ont besoin pour survivre. Il est d'ailleurs extrêmement rare qu'un sorcier descendant des veelas trouve son compagnon. Il peut vivre à ses côté sans jamais se rendre compte qu'il est son compagnon. C'est un lien d'amour comme les humains, sorciers ou moldus, ont. L'unique différence vient du fait que les vestiges du lien fusionnel qui unit veela et compagnon ressortent parfois dans les situations graves … Compléta Alex.

- Je vois. Alors, Malfoy est un sorcier normal sauf que si besoin, il peut sentir que Maël est en danger.

- Pas tout le temps. Juste si Maël pense à lui.

- En résumé, le lien est quasiment inexistant.

- Oui …

Alex, Théo et Luna restèrent pensifs puis tournèrent dans un même mouvement leurs têtes vers l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Draco, étonné que celui-ci n'ait pas participé à la conversation et soupirèrent en voyant que le blond n'était plus là …

(1) Claude Gueux de Victor Hugo est un livre dans lequel V. Hugo dénonce la peine de mort.


	54. Dernière épreuve : Labyrinthe

Bonjour à tous …

J'écris en ce moment un OS (une mini-fiction ?) qui avancent lentement mais surement, alors je vous le demande, préféreriez-vous un OS assez long ou une courte fiction ?

Comme je trouve que la quatrième année commence à trainer un peu trop longueur, ce chapitre amène avec lui le début de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers…

Pleine période de travail. Ne vous attendez pas à des chapitres qui tombent toutes les semaines … Sorry ! Le rythme normal (pour peu qu'il y en ait un !) reviendra réellement en Septembre … C'est loin …

Concernant mon âge … Vos impressions varient. Globalement j'aurais entre 15 et 30 ans (et parfois, je suis aussi maman...) La majorité me situe vers les 20 ans. Je suis flattée ! (Je ne vous dirai pas dans quel sens .. Suis juste sadique !)

**Olympe** : D'accord. J'ai compris tes idées et essayerai d'en tenir compte. Ton pseudo peut signifier nombres de choses. De mémoires, il y a l'Olympe, la montagne où vivent les dieux grecs ou romains. Il y a Olympe, le prénom (qui est d'ailleurs repris dans un livre, _A la poursuite d'Olympe_, que j'ai bien aimé !) qui vient d'ailleurs de Olympos, la montagne des dieux… Sinon, je ne vois pas …

Sinon, merci à tous pour vos review qui sont un encouragement constant… Un salut tout particulier à _**luffynette et Nelliel-Mael-Mizuki-'A **_qui ont tous les deux pris le temps de reviewer chacun de mes chapitres par de petites exclamations sympathiques à leurs façons. Merci à vous !

Merci aussi (décidément, je remercie beaucoup aujourd'hui !) à _**judith3210**_ pour la fiction que tu m'as conseillée ! Dommage qu'elle n'avance plus …

**Infos :**

_**Blabla**_ : Sorts

_Blabla_ : Pensées

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Je vois. Alors, Malfoy est un sorcier normal sauf que si besoin, il peut sentir que Maël est en danger. _

_- Pas tout le temps. Juste si Maël pense à lui. _

_- En résumé, le lien est quasiment inexistant._

_- Oui … _

_Alex, Théo et Luna restèrent pensifs puis tournèrent dans un même mouvement leurs têtes vers l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Draco, étonné que celui-ci n'ait pas participé à la conversation et soupirèrent en voyant que le blond n'était plus là … _

**Chapitre 53 **

Maël s'éveilla dans une pièce blanche.

- Combien de doigts ? Demanda une voix en agitant trois doigts sous le nez de Maël.

- 11. Répliqua Maël.

- Ton nom ? Continua la voix que Maël finit par associer à celle de Mme Pomfresh.

- Jean Bon.

- Ton âge ?

- 226 ans et demi.

- Ta famille ?

- Des martiens.

- C'est bon, il va bien… S'écria une autre voix soulagée que Maël identifia comme celle de son père alors que la première restait apparemment perplexe.

- Maël. Tu te sens bien ?

- Comme si j'étais entrain d'assassiner un troll puant des montagnes.

- Mensonge. Je sais que tu as mal. Coupa une troisième voix, douce mais ferme, celle de Kathie.

- L'instinct d'une mère. Ajouta Severus.

- Evidemment. Ironisa Maël.

- Normalement, tu peux sortir après demain.

- Je suis resté combien d'heures dans les vapes ?

- 3 jours.

- Pardon ?

- 3 jours. Répéta l'infermière.

- Donc, la dernière épreuve commence bientôt, non ? Dans moins de trois jours.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais renonce-y tout de suite, Maël. Intervint sa mère, le regard déterminé.

- Je pensais juste à t'embrasser pour te remercier de m'avoir veillé… Mais après tout … Se moqua de nouveau Maël.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu rester plus longtemps endormi ? Soupira son père d'un ton faussement agacé mais le fin sourire qui envahit ses lèvres lui fit perdre toute son autorité.

- Je vous manquerai trop … Théo est passé me voir ?

- Il a déclaré que rester à côté d'une personne qui ne sait pas que vous êtes là et qui ne vous entends pas ne sert pas à grand-chose. Il a dit ça alors qu'il était à côté de ton lit. Il est venu de voir tous les jours en affirmant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre faire et que cela lui plaisait de gaspiller son temps pour un imbécile tel que toi.

- Et Analissa ?

- Evidemment. Pourquoi demandes- tu ?

- Pour rien. Qui d'autres est passé ? Enchaina Maël, espérant faire oublier sa précédente question à ses parents fouineurs. En réalité, Maël et Analissa étaient beaucoup moins proches qu'auparavant et Maël ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. D'accord, sa jumelle l'énervait à glousser devant Malfoy et d'autres gars. Pansy et son comportement de midinette sur jouée l'agaçait également. Et puis, l'immaturité de sa sœur le stupéfiait… Qui voulait aller défendre les pingouins dans les zoos d'Afrique du Sud alors que des pauvres gosses étaient battus au coin de votre rue ?

- Draco, tes frères mise à part Will et César, des filles, j'ai fait une liste pour tu ailles d'ailleurs les remercier de s'être déplacés, Ambre est venue plusieurs fois également, …

- Draco ? Releva uniquement Maël.

- Tu sais que c'est lui qui t'as trouvé ?

- Non.

- Je suppose qu'il voulait s'assurer que tu allais bien. Après avoir sauvé la vie de ta sœur, c'est ton tour de lui devoir d'être encore de ce monde.

- Il culpabilisait surement, après tout, c'est son petit ami qui m'a attaqué. Se moqua Maël pour ne pas laisser transparaitre le moindre sentiment alors que son cerveau bien trop serviable lui repassait en boucle la scène qui s'était déroulé suite au bal de Noël, après la visite des parents du blond.

- Sache que les coupables ont été sévèrement punis. Devant le tribunal…

- Oh. Comment vont ces très chers juges ?

- Bien. Je leur ai transmis ton salut. Ajouta Severus.

- Tu me connais trop bien.

- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ou une menace ?

- Toi seul peux le décider… Grogna Maël d'une voix de prophète.

- Tu crois qu'il a une commotion cérébrale ? Hésita Kathie.

- Vous manquez vraiment d'humour.

- Et tu es bien trop bavard pour un malade. Intervint Mme Pomfresh, les mains sur les hanches.

- Vous savez qu'on dit que le fait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches est en réalité un geste pour appuyer ses paroles, signifiant par là qu'on a peur de ne pas être respecté par là car toute son enfance on a été la victime de moqueries…

- Foutaises. Lâcha la brave femme en enlevant tout de même ses mains de sur ses hanches provoquant un sourire moqueur chez Maël.

- Si vous le dites …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

La foule applaudissait à tout rompre…

- Nos quatre champions sont en ligne. En premier ex-æquo Evan Potter et Cédric Diggory. Deuxième Viktor Krum et quatrième Fleur Delacour ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, et messieurs ! Bienvenue à la finale du tournoi des trois sorciers ! Annonça le ministre de la magie qui s'était déplacé exprès pour l'occasion.

- C'est tout de même incroyable qui ne l'ai pas renvoyé de la compétition après ce qu'il a fait … Argumenta Blaise, assis à côté de Théo.

- Son père est un personnage important, Cédric est aussi symbole et peu de gens sont au courant des événements qui viennent de se dérouler. Le faire éliminer créerait une polémique que le Ministère ne désire pas. Lui expliqua Alexander.

Draco, assis entre Théo et Alexander, ajouta :

- Fudge est un homme faible.

- Il parle en connaisseur… Son père passe sa vie à manipuler notre cher ministre … Se moqua Alex.

- Pourtant cette fois-ci, malgré que ton père prône la disgrâce de la famille Diggory, cette dernière demeure dans les petits papiers de Fudge.

- Ce qui ne va plus tarder. Commenta Draco avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard.

- On ne touche pas à ce qui appartient à un Malfoy. Enonça Blaise.

-Exact.

- Si Maël était là, il t'aurait déjà donné une bonne droite…D'ailleurs, tu as cessé de le harceler ? Demanda Alex à Draco.

- Attends, il vient vivre deux mois chez moi. Crois bien qu'il n'en ressortira pas sans être devenu _mon_ petit ami, je passerai bien à l'étape _mon_ fiancé mais je crains qu'il ne prenne peur… Enfin, c'est ce que Draco est entrain de penser mais qu'il ne nous dira jamais car il est le prince des glaces et a une réputation à tenir… Se moqua Blaise.

- Tu crois que la perte de l'héritier Zabini marquerait notre société ? S'informa Draco d'un ton glacial.

- Hey, je plaisantais, Dray …Bafouilla Blaise

- Heureusement. Au fait, Théo, Maël ne rageait pas trop de ne pas pouvoir assister à la dernière épreuve ?

Théo secoua la tête en songeant que son ami n'avait vraiment pas assez protesté… Et Théodore était quasiment certain que cela n'annonçait rien de bon … Vraiment rien… Il ne serait même plus étonné si Maël fuguait de l'infirmerie, il espérait seulement que ce soit pour _voir_ la dernière épreuve et non pas pour… renouveler de précédentes actions, dirons-nous poliment.

Maël tenait vaillamment sur ses deux jambes. Il avait un mal de sombrals aux côtes, l'impression que ses bras allaient tomber s'il faisait le moindre mouvement trop brusque et que sa tête exploserait en 3456 morceaux, il avait compté… Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui était allongé à sa place dans le lit de l'infirmerie, le garçon, dont il ignorait le nom, avait une touffe de cheveux noirs semblables aux siens et Maël espérait que cela suffirait à tromper toutes les personnes qui penseraient à venir le voir.

Il sortit sans bruit de l'infirmerie, tout en songeant qu'effectivement il n'était pas dans un état des plus agréables. Il avait un devoir à accomplir, il l'avait promis à son père et même si il se doutait que son père lui hurlerait d'arrêter ses folies, il avait la ferme intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé quoi que cela lui en coute… Maël finit par arriver au terrain de Quidditch qui n'en était plus vraiment un. A la place se tenait un labyrinthe sombre qui n'inspirait vraiment pas confiance, le labyrinthe était entouré de gradins dans lesquels s'agitaient une foule immense… Maël était quasiment sûr qu'au moins la moitié de la communauté sorcière s'était amassé ici. Cela s'annonçait complexe … Mais il avait un avantage, tous le croyait endormi dans l'infirmerie et personne ne songerait à penser que peur être Maël tricherait de nouveau, après tout, il avait bien trop perdu la dernière fois…Ces pauvres gens avaient oublié que Maël Snape était un Snape… Et qu'un Snape fait ce qu'il veut qu'importe les conséquences….

La voix désagréable et mielleuse de Fudge retentit soudainement à travers tout le parc, imposant le silence. La dernière épreuve allait commencer. Maëlm se frappa les joues et se saisit de sa baguette. Il avait fort à faire, car en plus que de garder cet idiot d'Evan en vie, il lallait montrer à ce pauvre Cédric ce qu'il en coute que de se prendre à lui … Foi de Maël, Diggory allait payer …

La voix de Dumbledore vint remplacer celle du Ministre :

- En l'honneur de la bonne entente entre sorciers et moldus, et pour rendre cette ultime épreuve plus prenante pour le public, nous avons décidé d'utiliser un sort inspiré d'une invention moldue… Nous avons mis en place le sort « _**Caméranos**_». Ce sort s'inspire dont librement des caméras moldus, des petits appareils qui filment tout ce que l'on désire… Grâce à ce sort, le public pourra suivre en _direct _les actions de nos champions. Une occasion unique qui j'en suis sûr plaira à tous !

Les applaudissements retentirent encore plus fort, alors que Maël se prenait la tête entre ses mains… Cela s'annonçait encore plus ardue que prévu….

A côté du labyrinthe, un autre homme eut une pensée semblable… Barty Croupton Junior, dans la peau de Maugrey Fol Œil insultait ce vieux directeur complètement givré …

Maël se glissa hors de sa cachette, et sans un bruit se fondit dans le décor… Il était vêtu d'un jean noir moulant et d'un T-shirt trop grand dérobé dans l'armoire de son père, ses yeux verts puissants luisaient dans le noir alors que le reste de son corps était presque entièrement invisible …

Une trompette ou peut être un cor retentit bruyamment annonçant le début de l'épreuve et Maël sentit plus qu'il ne vit les champions s'élançait chacun à leur tour dans l'antre noir du labyrinthe, il ne doutait pas qu'Evan soit entrain de trembler de tous ses membres. Alors Maël se jeta un charme d'invisibilité et renifla l'air à la recherche d'une odeur suspecte… car son père lui avait appris que malgré que les sorts soient en général inodores, les potions ne le sont que plus rarement. Une odeur de pop corn, jus de citrouille, confiseries, sueurs, excitation, angoisse, et autres choses communes vint lui effleurer les narines. Il avança vers le labyrinthe et sentit son estomac se contractait d'appréhension.

Il pénétra dans le sombre endroit et les sons extérieurs s'embrouillèrent pour finir par s'éteindre brusquement.

Maël avança bruyamment, s'étonnant que cela soit si simple, et il partit à la recherche qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. L'Elu faisait de petits pas, regardant autour de lui et sursautant à chaque bruit. Les deux jeunes hommes nés frères de sang avançaient d'un même pas bien qu'Evan ne se doute pas un instant de la présence de Maël ce qui fit sourire Maël, si ce cher survivant ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il était suivi comment espérait-il vaincre le Lord Noir ?

Rien ne vint pourtant perturber leur marche. Des cris stridents s'élevèrent et une lumière rouge éclaira l'horizon… Fleur.

Maël était de plus en plus inquiet… Il était vraiment étrange que rien ne les ait jusqu'à alors attaqué… Un bruit de pas se fit entendre comme en réponse aux interrogations de Maël et Viktor Krum apparut.

- Viktor ? Appela Evan.

_Imbécile_. Songea Maël. _Viktor est là pour gagner pas pour faire la causette _…

En effet, le bulgare ne répondit pas et pointa sa baguette vers Evan.

-_**Doloris !**_

Evan fit un bond et évita le sort

- Krum ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- _**Crucio !**_

- Viktor… C'est Evan Potter !

_Qu'est ce qu'il en à faire, sombre idiot ! Défends-toi !_ Hurla intérieurement Maël.

_- __**Imperium !**_Continua le champion de Dumstranf

_Protego !_ Répliqua en informulé Maël

Le sort rebondit sur le bouclier de Maël sous le regard étonné d'Evan.

_Fuis ! Tu ne fais pas le poids ! _Cria intérieurement Maël qui pestait contre lui-même… Il aurait du s'acharner à apprendre la légimencie et l'occlumencie ! Mais par Merlin, ce n'était pas sa faute si il était allergie aux méthodes de travails de son père !

Maël, voyant qu'Evan ne répliquait aux impardonnables de Krum que par des sorts mineurs opta pour une technique plus basique … Il prit une voix féminine et chuchota :

- Evan … Evan … Fuis… Sauve ta vie … Evan… Mon chéri…Sauve ta vie.

- Maman ?

- Fuis … Répéta Maël devant cet idiot qui appelait sa mère en plein combat.

- Désolé. Mais non. Répondit Evan.

_Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Imbécile de Gryffondor ! Ce n'est pas du courage mais de la bêtise !_

Malgré ses pensés, Maël était un tout petit peu impressionné par Evan qui faisait face à un ennemi bien plus puissant que lui, tremblant certes mais bien présent, baguette en main. Il allait se faire tuer, mais il aurait au moins la fierté de ne pas être mort en fuyant… De l'avis de Maël, il était beaucoup plus intelligent de fuir et préserver sa vie, car il vaut mieux être en vie sans honneur que mort par fierté. Si l'on est en vie, on peur regagner son honneur alors qu'une fois qu'on est mort, on est mort et puis c'est tout …

- _**Doloris ! **_Lança de nouveau Viktor d'un ton morne et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Maël Krum n'était pas juste un adversaire cruel qui voulait à tout prix gagner mais contrôle de l'imperium …

- C'est un jeu, Viktor ! Arrête ! Cria Evan qui ne se défendait pas aussi mal que ne l'avait craint Maël.

_S'il est sous l'imperium … C'est que quelqu'un triche en utilisant un impardonnable. Pas l'un des participants. Fleur a été éliminée et Cédric ne sait pas lancer un sort si puissant. _Réfléchit Maël alors qu'Evan roulait tel un cascadeur dans un film moldu pour éviter le déchainement de sorts de son adversaire.

_Stupéfix ! _Lança en informulé Maël, prenant par surprise Krum qui croyait n'avoir qu'un seul adversaire et ne s'attendait pas à être attaqué par derrière… Si Maël Snape n'était peut être pas le plus typique des Serpentard, il n'en restait pas moins un …

Le champion de Dumstrang s'effondra dans un bruit sourd sous le regard fier d'Evan qui pensait surement que l'un de ses sorts avait fini par atteindre l'ennemi … Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil au corps figé du bulgare puis aux environs sombres, brumeuses et peu rassurantes… Il reprit sa baguette et envoya vers les cieux un signal de détresse pour que des organisateurs viennent chercher Viktor. Suite à son honorable action, il s'en alla rapidement.

Maël, quant à lui, réfléchissait avec inquiétude… Il y avait un traitre. C'était évident… Quelqu'un trichait. Pas en faveur de Krum apparemment vu qu'il avait été utilisé comme une vulgaire marionnette, ni en celle de Fleur qui était éliminée, ni en celle d'Evan vu qu'il avait été la victime de Krum … Quoi que … Krum n'avait pas cherché à le tuer, juste à le blesser… Et puis, Cédric était assez embourbé dans les ennuis pour vouloir encore risquer sa carcasse.

Soudain, il entendit des craquements de pas… Il renifla l'air, décidément son père lui avait donné des réflexes louches, et identifia une odeur suspecte. Une potion mêlée à une odeur de pourriture… Une potion … Quelle potion ? Maël se triturait les méninges dans l'espoir de reconnaitre la potion quand il vit Evan, derrière lequel il marchait disparaitre.

_Flûte …_ Songea-t-il en regardant de tous côtés.

Evan n'était nulle part. Un rugissement de colère transperça le silence trop pesant et Maël serra plus fortement sa baguette, effrayé.

Evan se débattait contre les buissons qui servaient de murs au labyrinthe, ces derniers tentaient de l'avaler. Sans plus réfléchir, Maël plongea en envoyant sa baguette derrière lui pour attraper les mains de son frère biologique et tira pour le ramener vers lui alors que le regard de l'Elu laissait transparaitre toute sa frayeur

Sentant ses muscles frémir, Maël se jura de se faire engager dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès la rentrée prochaine parce qu'il lui fallait vraiment faire un véritable sport.

Les mains moites d'Evan glissaient, et Maël avait beau tirer comme un diable, rien n'y faisait.

- Ta baguette ! Cria finalement Maël à Evan quand une des mains de l'élu se déroba à son emprise.

Evan eut un frisson mais alla attraper sa baguette qu'il était tombé sur le sol, devant son nez…

- Reducto… Envoie des Reducto ! Ordonna Maël à Evan qui s'exécuta sans rechigner

Les branchages commencèrent à se rétracter et Maël s'énerva encore contre Evan :

- Fais les brûler !

Serviable, Evan obéit d'une voix de plus en plus déterminée, semblant reprendre confiance en lui…

Finalement, le piège brûla sous les cris de joies d'Evan et le sourire on ne peut plus fier ainsi que tout de même un peu moqueur de Maël…

Evan ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et à beugler, rompant le silence rassurant qui s'était instauré :

- Qui est là ?

- Ne crie pas, idiot.

- Snape ? Hésita Evan

- Non, Dumby en string léopard. Ne dis plus mon prénom.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Evan qui semblait néanmoins très heureux que le jeune Serpentard soit présent.

- Je suis venu de faire un défilé de mode pour te montrer la petite lingerie du citronné ! Ironisa Maël d'un ton très sérieux.

- Tu n'es pas censé être à l'infirmerie pour une raison confidentielle ?

- Entre ce que je suis censé faire et ce que je fais, il y a de la marge…

- …

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué … Se moqua le jeune Snape.

- Merci…. Finit par lâcher l'héritier Potter.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

- Dis, tu pourrais redevenir visible ?

- Et me faire arrêter pour tricherie ? Non, merci…

- Mais ils vont bien se douter de quelque chose, car je suis filmé et là je parle à quelqu'un.

- Ils vont juste croire que tu es fou… Ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre, j'ai jeté un autre sort…Ma voix ne passe pas le sort, elle n'est pas retransmise…Il faut être à côté de moi physiquement pour m'entendre … Je suis quasi sûr qu'il marche vu que c'est Nicolas qui l'a mis en place sur demande de William pour espionner les parents… Donc, je crois qu'il air relativement fiable.

- Nicolas, c'est celui qui est un génie ?

- Oui. Evite de dire son nom, on va finir par m'identifier. D'ailleurs, évite aussi de parler parce que personnellement je n'ai aucun doute sur ta folie mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde…

Evan hocha la tête et Maël reprit :

- Je vais venir avec toi.

Evan secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi Maël l'aidait. Déjà lors de la seconde épreuve, il lui avait permis de gagner, et il soupçonnait que le balai qui lui était tombé dessus lors de la première épreuve soit également le fruit de Maël Snape, alors dans la tête d'Evan, les questions tourbillonnaient : Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Comment faisait-il pour passer outre tous les charmes mis en place par de puissants sorciers ? Quand préparait-il ses plans de sauvetages sans que personne ne le remarque ? Quelqu'un d'autre était-il au courant ?

Evan restait perplexe mais ne refusait pas l'aide de Maël, car même si le jeune Snape avait un caractère énervants et qu'Evan avait trop souvent envie de lui donner une bonne droite à la moldue, il n'en demeurait pas moins d'une étonnante puissance… Evidemment, Evan savait qu'il restait plus fort que le rejeton Snape, mais ce dernier avait de l'expérience… et des reflexes de combattants très au point… Maël Snape était une personne aux multiples ressources qui fallait mieux avoir de son côté malgré que les motifs de ses actions restent flous…

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en route, Maël d'une démarche fluide et délicate, Evan d'une plus assuré et autoritaire. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ainsi positionné côte à côté, ils se ressemblaient plus que ne l'aurait voulu une simple coïncidence … Maël aux cheveux noirs corbeaux ébouriffés, aux yeux verts émeraudes, et aux traits fins et aristrocrate. Evan aux cheveux auburn, aux yeux chocolats, et aux traits plus rudes mais où l'aristocratie était encore perceptible. D'un côté, Maël était dans la finesse, la grâce, d'une beauté un peu androgyne, venant de Severus Snape, et innocente. De l'autre, Evan assurait un côté virile, une beauté masculine hérité de James Potter, certes moins marqué que le physique captivant de Maël, celui d'Evan n'en demeurait pas moins agréable à regarder.

Tandis qu'ils avançaient d'un bon pas le long d'un chemin droit, Evan vit quelque chose bouger devant lui, il lança un discret lumos et le rayon lumineux de sa baguette éclaira une extraordinaire créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu…

- Un sphinx … Lui chuchota Maël, songeant que ce combat-ci était d'un tout autre niveau …

L'animal avait en effet le corps d'un lion gigantesque, de grandes pattes dotées de griffes et une longue queue jaunâtre qui se terminait par une touffe de crins marron. Quant à sa tête, c'était celle d'une femme. En voyant Evan s'approcha et en devinant sans difficulté la présence de Maël, la créature tourna ses grands yeux amandes tourna vers eux, le Survivant leva sans baguette sans trop savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le sphinx bloquait le passage en marchant d'un bord à l'autre du chemin mais ne semblait pas avoir d'intentions agressives.

- Tu es tout près de ton but. Dit alors la bête d'une voix grave et rauque à l'Elu. Le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver est de passer devant moi.

- Dans ce cas … vous voulez bien me laisser passer, s'il vous plait ? Tenta Evan.

- Bien sûr, et une tasse de thé pour accompagner ton voyage ? Ironisa Maël par derrière.

- Non. Répondit la créature, ignorant la remarque de Snape. A moins que tu ne saches répondre à mon énigme. Si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement.

- Et déchiquèterai tes boyaux, me servirai de os comme cure dents…. Chuchota moqueusement Maël trouvant la bestiole bien trop clichée.

- Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposé… Termina le Sphinx, imperturbable.

- Euh …. Baragouina Evan en songeant qu'Hermione aurait été beaucoup plus à l'aise à sa place.

- Cela comme bien … Lâcha Maël, négligemment appuyé contre un buisson. Dis oui, au pire tu pourras repartir dans l'autre sens sans faire de bruit !

- Alors, c'est d'accord. Dit Evan. Est-ce que je peux entendre l'énigme ?

Le sphinx s'assit sur ses pattes de derrière, au milieu du chemin et récita ces vers :

_D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre_

_Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre_

_Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance_

_Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence _

_Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée_

_Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._

_Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde_

_Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde._

Maël commençait à réfléchir alors qu'Evan restait bouche bée

- Vous pourriez répéter … plus lentement ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui avait perdu toute son arrogance habituelle.

Le sphinx cilla, sourit, puis récita à nouveau le poème.

Evan pensa qu'il y avait beaucoup d'animaux qu'il ne voudrait embrasser pour rien au monde, les Scroutt à pétard, les Véracasses, ….Il fallait analyser les indices….

Evan se mit à réfléchir à haute voix :

- Ce qu'il faut apprendre à l'âge le plus tendre, il y a tellement de choses ! Marcher … Non, ce n'est pas ma réponse ! Il faut apprendre…voyons….l'alphabet … « le premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre ». La première lettre de l'alphabet ? « A » ? On verra toute à l'heure… Vous pouvez me répéter le deuxième indice.

L'énorme animal s'exécuta.

- Celui qui a élu résidence au palais… Dit Evan… Dans un palais, il y a des rois… Je voudrais réentendre la fin…

Le sphinx lui récita les derniers vers.

- Le fin de l'année… Noël ? A-roi-Noël ? Cela existe un aroinoël ?

- Araignée. L'interrompit Maël.

- Hein ?

- Pour le « A », tu as raison. Après que fait le roi dans son palais, il règne. Et ce qu'il y a à la fin de l'année, c'est « ée »… A-règne-ée Araignée. Expliqua posément Maël.

- Tu es sur ?

- Non… Mais entre aroinoël et araignée … Je te laisse le choix.

Evan inspira prudemment. Après tout, Maël l'avait bien aidé jusque là, et il fallait avouer qu'en général ce sale hypocrite de Snape n'était pas idiot …

- Araignée. C'est réponse. Araignée… Répéta le jeune Potter.

Le sourire du Sphinx s'élargit. Il se leva, étira ses pattes puis s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux garçons…

Les deux jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à reprendre le marche, angoissé, et sur leurs gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruit étrange …

_Vraiment, l'énigme était si simple… Beaucoup trop … Evan aurait même pu la résoudre tout seul… Quelque chose clochait …_ Releva Maël, suspicieux.

- La coupe ! S'écria soudain Evan en pointant du doigt l'objet de son désir.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent, étonnés d'être parvenus ici si facilement.

_Trop facilement… _Songea Maël…_ Bien trop. Le traitre… Il veut qu'Evan gagne. Pourquoi ? Et si c'était plus qu'une simple tricherie dans un jeu pour la gloire d'une école ? Et si c'était à un autre niveau ? Un niveau plus grave ?_

Maël eut alors un hoquet de peur… Le polynectar ! C'était cela la potion… Mais qui voualit prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Fermement campé sur ses jambes, Maël commençait à envisager un complot phénoménal …

Evan lui s'avançait vers la coupe quand Cédric surgit. Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis tournèrent dans un même mouvement leurs regards vers la coupe et d'une même impulsion, ils s'élancèrent vers la coupe, se poussant, bousculant, griffant…

Soudain, les broussailles s'élevèrent face à Cédric et lui attrapèrent les pieds. Le jeune homme tomba au sol dans un cri de douleur…

- Cours, Evan. Laisse Cédric. Au pire, il aura un peu mal demain ! Cria Maël toujours à l'autre bout de l'allée.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne suis pas cruel ! Hurla Evan en faisant demi-tour, baguette en main, lançant un reducto sur les branches, tirant Cédric vers lui.

- Imbécile … Chuchota Maël en secouant la tête.

Il entendit des cris et quand il releva la tête, il aperçut Cédric et Evan, haletant, se reposant sur le sol, souriant un peu bêtement.

- Merci, Evan… Dit alors Cédric.d'une voix forte qui résonna dans le silence.

- C'est ça, merci d'être idiot… Grogna Maël toujours trop loin pour que quiconque ne l'entende.

- Euh … J'allais pas de laisser mourir… Bafouilla Evan malgré qu'une lueur de fierté éclaire son regard.

- Tu aurais pu. Merci. Prends la coupe. Tu le mérites plus que moi… Souffla Cédric.

_C'est vraiment le même gars qui m'a fait tabasser ? _S'interrogea Maël_. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air méchant… _

- Non, vas-y, toi … Répliqua Evan

- Tu le mérites bien plus que moi … Continua Cédric, buté. J'ai commis des actions horribles…

- Moi également. Rétorqua Evan en songeant que depuis le début, il recevait l'aide d'Evan …

_Polynectar ? Maugrey qui passait son temps à boire un liquide dans une fiole. Il en buvait toutes les heures … Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey ? Quelqu'un s'était infiltré à Poudlard sous son apparence… Un mangemort ? Quelqu'un avait aidé Evan a atteindre la coupe. Evan était l'Elu, celui qui avait réduis à poussière le Lord des Ténèbres. Quelqu'un voulait qu'il touche la coupe… La coupe… La coupe était en portauloin ! Par Merlin, le Survivant allait se faire enlever ! _Réfléchit Maël… Peut être avait-il tort mais il ne risquerait pas la vie de l'Elu aussi agaçant soit-il …

Alors Maël se mit à courir à son tour vers la coupe.

Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, Evan proposa :

- Attrapons là en même temps.

- Tu es sûr ? L'interrogea Cédric.

- Oui. Après tout, nous avons tous les deux gagné et nous sommes dans la même école …

- Alors, d'accord.

- NON ! Hurla une voix.

- Maël ? Interrogea Cédric.

- Ne touchez pas la coupe !

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est un piège … Lâcha Maël, essoufflé, en arrivant au niveau des deux garçons.

- Je te suis reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Snape, mais cela s'arrête là.

- Viens, Evan attrapons la coupe. Encouragea Cédric en ignorant Maël.

Et les deux champions de Poudlard attrapèrent la coupe alors que Maël s'agrippaient fermement à eux… Et tous trois disparurent.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

La foule se tut. Que venait-il de se passer ? Déjà Evan parlait tout seul à quelqu'un, et maintenant Cédric s'y mettait. Le sort de retransmission avait-il un problème ?

Et puis, l'immense écran sur lequel était projeté ce que voyaient les quatre champions, enfin maintenant les deux derniers champions encore en ligne, était devenu flou.

Soudain l'écran se ralluma et la foule put apercevoir un cimetière. Etais-ce prévu dans l'épreuve ?

Quand, ils virent les directeur se levaient et des Aurors arrivaient de partout, les spectateurs comprirent qu'il y avait un problème …

- Que tout le monde reste à sa place. Il semblerait que la coupe soit un portauloin et que nos champions viennent de se faire enlever. Nous déployons tous les moyens pour les retrouver. Ne faites plus un bruit, car il nous faut entendre toutes paroles susceptibles de retrouver ces enfants… Annonça Dumbledore et un vent de panique prit possession de la foule qui resta néanmoins en place et ne fit plus le moindre bruit, fixant l'écran avec fascination et terreur …

- Est- ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un portauloin ? Demanda Cédric à Evan.

- Non. Répondit Evan. Cela fait peut être parti de la tâche ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sortons nos baguettes.

La foule, accroché au spectacle qui s'étalait sur l'écran eut un soupir de peur, les deux garçons ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège…

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda alors Evan.

- Je n'entends rien, moi. Surenchérit Cédric alors que la foule se demandaient pourquoi les deux champions parlaient tous seuls…

Sur l'écran, un homme encapuchonné s'avança, recourbé sur lui même, et transportant précieusement un quelque chose enveloppé dans un tissu noir ….Un bébé ?

- Tue les deux autres garçons…

La voix qui s'était élevé, rauque et maladive, déclencha des hurlements de terreur dans la foule …


	55. Voldy contre Maël et son boulet !

Hey !

Comment allez- vous ? Belle vie, sordide ennuie, triste monotonie, tranquille dans son lit ?

Je m'excuse pour les incessants retards. Pas que je sois fainéant (Je le suis, n'ayez pas trop d'espoir pour ma pauvre carcasse !), mais je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps d'écrire. Je suis partie deux mois en vacances (Je sais, j'oublié de prévenir… Pardon …) mais surtout ma vie est dans une phase assez étrange et franchement très désagréable, pour ne pas dire horrible... Alors, le prochain chapitre risque de se faire attendre encore longtemps…

_« Parfois, dans la vie, il y a des moments où tu as l'impression que tu n'arrêtes pas de perdre et, pourtant, tu es entrain de gagner »_Citation de Armand Cabasson dans _La reine des mots_. (Roman que je conseille au passage !)

Pour les amateurs **d'heroïc/fantasy** avec une histoire **yaoi,** allez lire _**Nightrunner**_de Lynn Flewelling… Il en vaut vraiment la peine !

Du même auteur,_Le royaume de Tobin_ vaut également le détour. Les deux histoires se déroulent dans le même monde mais à des époques différentes. Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire d'en lire un pour lire l'autre …

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles sont ma raison de continuer à écrire cette fiction !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Est- ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un portauloin ? Demanda Cédric à Evan._

_- Non. Répondit Evan. Cela fait peut être parti de la tâche ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Sortons nos baguettes. _

_La foule, accroché au spectacle qui s'étalait sur l'écran eut un soupir de peur, les deux garçons ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège…_

_- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda alors Evan._

_- Je n'entends rien, moi. Surenchérit Cédric alors que la foule se demandaient pourquoi les deux champions parlaient tous seuls…_

_Sur l'écran, un homme encapuchonné s'avança, recourbé sur lui même, et transportant précieusement un quelque chose enveloppé dans un tissu noir ….Un bébé ?_

_- Tue les deux autres garçons… _

_La voix qui s'était élevé, rauque et maladive, déclencha des hurlements de terreur dans la foule …_

**Chapitre 54 :**

Evan hurla en voyant l'homme sortir sa baguette mais celui-ci s'arrêta dans son mouvement…

- Maitre, il n'y a qu'un autre garçon.

- Non. Tue les deux autres garçons.

L'homme en noir qui semblait être le sous-fifre de la chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras resta les bras ballants, perplexe.

Au sol, invisible à leurs yeux, Maël se tenait le front, le visage tordu par la douleur mais sans qu'aucun sons ne franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Sa cicatrice le brûlait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Et cela faisait mal. Plus mal que les coups de fouets de Stefen après un exercice raté, plus mal que les nuits où il avait l'impression que son corps mourrait sous le froid, mais moins mal, beaucoup moins mal que la vue du corps sans vie de Jonathan…

- Revelato … Reprit la voix, froide et maintenant aigüe.

- _**Revelato**_… Répéta le second homme en pointant sa baguette dans une direction plutôt vague.

Sous les regards horrifiés de Cédric et Evan, le corps de Maël se dessina au sol, apparemment, le jeune homme était trop affaibli pour se défendre, il se roulait à terre, comme s'il cherchait à éteindre un incendie intérieur que lui seul voyait …

Maël sentit son sort d'invisibilité tomber, et se désespéra en voyant celui concernant le son suivre … Sa première pensée fut que sa mère avait du faire une crise d'apoplexie, maladie moldue, en le voyant apparaitre à l'écran … Sa seconde alla au directeur qui devait rager de voir qu'il était encore une fois passé outre les sorts anti-tricheries.

Il entendit Evan hurlait un « Non » étranglé puis la voix du sous-fifre, perçante lança dans la nuit ces mots terribles :

_**- Avada Kedavra ! **_

A travers ses paupières fermés, Mael distingua une lueur verte et entendit un bruit de chute à côté de lui. La douleur de sa cicatrice atteignit une telle intensité qu'il fut pris de nausées. Aussitôt, il se tendit s'attendant un un déferlement de coup pour lui faire ravaler sa faiblesse. Mais au contraire, la douleur s'en alla par vague, le faisant se courber au grès de ce mal… Il entrouvrit les yeux, sachant trop que la vision qui l'attendait resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire…

Il vit en premier Evan qui sanglotait hystériquement, se balançant sur lui-même. En second, il aperçut, les bras en croix, Cédric étendu juste à côté de lui. Mort.

Il eut envi d'imiter Evan et de se laisser aller dans les larmes mais celles-ci ne vinrent pas. Il observa durant une seconde qui lui parut une éternité le visage de Cédric, ses yeux gris, grands ouverts, dénués d'expression, comme les fenêtres d'une maison abandonnée, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui exprimaient la surprise. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la voix reprit de nouveau, pointant la baguette sur lui :

- _**Avada Ke…**_

- Arrête …

- Maitre ?

- Occupe-toi des deux garçons.

Maël et Evan sentirent une main les saisir et les obliger à se lever.

Le petit homme encapuchonné avait posé son précieux fardeau. Sa baguette magique allumée, il traina ses deux prisonniers figés devant le corps du troisième jeune homme, jusqu'à une pierre tombale où il les accrocha par magie à l'aide d'une corde

Maël eut le temps d'apercevoir le nom sur la pierre tombale :

_TOM JEDUSOR_

Tom Jedusor… En deuxième année, Maël se souvenait très clairement du basilic, et que Jedusor était Voldemort … Cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon …

Il entendit Evan se débattre et le bruit familier d'un coup qui s'abat. Son voisin cessa de s'agiter semblant avoir repéré quelque chose :

- Vous ! S'écria Evan. Queudver… Le traitre. Celui qui a vendu mes parents !

- Enchanté. Je suis Maël Snape.

L'homme ne répondit ni aux cris outrés d'Evan, ni au salut décalé de Maël, se concentrant sur sa tâche…

L'homme, qui s'appelait donc Queudever tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noir qu'il fourra dans la bouche d'Evan en guise de bâillon, puis il fit de même avec Maël ne tenant pas compte des paroles outrées du jeune Snape quant à la saleté du tissu qui allait lui salir la bouche … L'homme s'en alla sans un mot. Maël ne pouvait que voir droit devant lui, il était forcé à regarder le corps sans vie de Cédric, étendu à cinq ou six mètres de lui. Un peu plus loin, le trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillait à la lueur des étoiles… Cela aurait presque pu être romantique si Cédric n'avait été qu'endormi …Mais le tableau était plus macabre qu'autre chose… Les baguettes d'Evan et Maël étaient côté à côté sur le sol, à leurs pieds. Désarçonnés par la mort de Cédric, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas pensé à garder leurs seuls armes en sécurité …

La robe de sorcier roulée en boule que Queudever avait transportée avec tant de soin se trouvait tout près de la tombe. A l'intérieur quelque chose semblait s'agiter et Maël sentit sa cicatrice lui faire de nouveau mal et un doute terrifiant s'empara de lui … _Se pourrait-il que … Non… Ce n'était pas possible … _Songea Maël, un frisson de peur s'insinuant tel une vipère maléfique en lui.

La peur… Quel étrange sentiment… Il avait eut beau tout faire pour s'en défaire, elle revenait, infaillible à sa tâche, telle une vieille amie, fidèle et discrète, qui veille dans l'ombre …telle un sombre présage constamment derrière lui …

Il y eut soudain un bruit à ses pieds… Un serpent. Enorme, imposant, et effrayant. Maël entendit derechef la respiration saccadée de Queudever. L'homme semblait trainer un objet lourd derrière lui. Il entra dans le champ de visions du jeune Snape qui observa médusé un chaudron d'une taille gigantesque comme il n'en existait que dans l'antre de son père, un chaudron dans lequel un homme pourrait facilement tenir. Maël entendait des clapotements, sûrement le chaudron était-il empli d'eau…

Le serpent s'éloigna alors que Queudever s'agitait autour du chaudron, baguette en main, et que la chose qu'enveloppait la robe roulée en boule s'agitait avec insistance, comme si elle essayait de se libérer.

Le liquide contenu dans le chaudron paraissait chauffer, il projetait des étincelles enflammées comme s'il prenait feu et laissait échapper une épaisse vapeur…

De nouveau, la voix qui avait ordonné la mort de Cédric et épargnait la sienne et celle d'Evan retentit :

- Dépêche-toi.

A présent, toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

- C'est prêt, Maître. Répondit Queudever.

- Maintenant…

Queudever déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et Maël entendu Evan laissait échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait.

La chose qui s'exposait maintenant à leurs yeux avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flambloyants …

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Queudever, une expression de dégout peinte sur son visage, la transporta jusqu'au chaudron dans lequel il la laissa tomber. Maël entendit le corps heurtait avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient.

Queudever reprit la parole, la voix effrayée et tremblante. Il leva sa baguette, ferma les yeux, puis prononça des paroles qui rompirent le silence de la nuit noire :

- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Aux pieds des deux jeunes hommes, la tombe grinça. Ils virent une volute de poussière s'élever dans les ais, puis obéissant à Queudever, tomber tout doucement dans le chaudron qui laissa échapper un long sifflement.

Poussant un faible gémissement, l'homme sortit un poignard de sa manche. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

- Que la chair… du serviteur… donnée vo-volontairement fasse … revivre…ssson… maître.

Un long hurlement de douleur déchira la nuit alors que le serviteur se tranchait la main. Le bruit de la main tomba dans le chaudron retourna l'estomac d'Evan comme de Maël.

Evan, qui avait fermé les yeux, s'agita en se rendant compte que l'homme à qui il manquait désormais une main était face à lui…

- Que le s-sang de l'ennemi…pris par la force … ressuscite celui ….qui le combat.

Maël s'agita à son tour en voyant Queudever approchait le poignard ensanglanté près d'Evan. L'homme entailla profondément le bras d'Evan, recueillit le sang qui gouttait, et se tourna vers Maël, un air perplexe au milieu de son visage plein de larme et de douleur. Les yeux froids et vides de tous sentiments, Maël défia l'homme de le toucher.

Sans un mot, Queudever reprit le couteau et enfonça plus durement encore l'arme dans le bras de Maël et releva également le sang d'un rouge carmin…

Le serviteur alla verser le sang dans le chaudron… Le silence s'éternisa alors que Queudeve tombait au sol, en larme, tenant son moignon ensanglanté contre son corps…

Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant des étincelles de tous côtés brillantes… Soudain, les étincelles s'éteignirent et un panache de vapeur s'éleva à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Maël ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre.

Sa cicatrice le brula de nouveau alors qu'il apercevait la silhouette d'un homme grand et squelettique qui se relevait lentement du chaudron.

- Habille-moi. Dit la voix aiguë et glacée, celle qui donnait les ordres au serviteur depuis le début.

Queudever s'exécuta, tremblant de peur. L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda les deux garçons accrochés à la tombe. Maël le détailla : Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plats, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents… C'était donc à ça que ressemblait Voldy …

A côté, horrifié, Evan songea qu'il venait de voir Lord Voldemort, alias Vous-savez-qui, renaître …

- Maître… Sanglota Queudever… Vous aviez promis … Vous aviez promis…

- Tends ton bras. Dit Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant.

- Oh, Maître… Merci, Maître …

Il tendit son moignon sanglant, mais Voldemort éclata de rire.

- L'autre bras, Queudever.

- Maître, s'il vous plait … s'il vous plait…

Voldemort se pencha et saisit Queudever par son autr bras et appuya sans ménagement sur la marque des Ténèbres qui ornait le bras de son serviteur sans prêter attetin aux sanglots incontrôlables de Queudever.

- Elle est de retour. Dit Voldemort à voix basse. Ils l'auront tous remarquée… Maintenant, nous allons voir… Nous allons voir … Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? Combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Ses yeux rouges brillaient de cruauté et il se mit à faire les cents pas devant Evan et Maël puis il se tourna enfin vers eux, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

- Lequel de vous deux est Evan Potter ?

Tremblant Evan ne répondit pas, et Maël ne fit pas non plus le moindre geste

- Queudever. Lequel est Evan Potter ?

L'homme s'approcha, un infime soupçon de colère dans ses yeux, et désigna Evan du doigt, puis retomba au sol en sanglotant. Maël trouva le changement de personnalité de l'animagus plus qu'étrange. Il pleurait au sol se tordant de douleur, et un instant plus tard, il livrait Evan froidement sans plus trembler…. Peut être le choixpeau magique n'avait pas eu entièrement tort en l'envoyant à Gryffondor …

- Et toi, continua le Lord Noir, tu es Maël Snape. Le rejeton de Severus… Il est vrai que tu as les mêmes traits que lui, Severus est un homme magnifique, d'une beauté surnaturelle, je m'étonne toujours qu'il prenne un si grand plaisir à s'enlaidir pour terroriser ses élèves …Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu là ?

- Et bien, en réalité, c'est une triste histoire… Alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux, je me promenais tranquillement, cherchant quelqu'un pour me divertir, soudain, je tombais nez à nez avec un énorme labyrinthe sombre et malodorant. Je décidais aussitôt de m'en éloigner, mais tandis que je rebroussais chemin, j'entendis une jeune demoiselle poussait un hurlement déchirant…. N'hésitant pas un instant de plus, je m'élançais à son secours, pénétrant dans les tristes couleurs de la nuit … Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant que ma jeune demoiselle en détresse n'était autre que ce jeune homme à mes côtés ! N'étant pas difficile, je pris la décision de le sauver. Pendant que nous nous acharnions à vaincre monstres, hommes, peurs, énigmes, et autres désagréments, nous découvrîmes une coupe scintillant plus fort que le soleil lui-même ce qui parut réjouir mon damoiseau en détresse, mais à l'instant où nous nous en saisîmes surgit un troisième jeune homme qui s'accrocha à nous et nous disparûmes tous trois dans un bruit sonore …Nous atterrîmes dans ce cimetière guère plus accueillant et là, l'homme qui sanglote à vos pieds décida de tuer le troisième compère, et puis …

- Oserais-tu te moquer de moi, Maël Snape ? S'écria Voldemort d'une voix cruelle.

- Jamais, très cher monsieur.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot…

- Vous, je crains qu'en revanche vous manquiez cruellement de soin pour la peau. Sans vouloir vous vexer, votre teint est absolument ignoble, et je ne parle pas votre nez qui rivalise de mocheté avec celui de votre sous-fifre…

- Silence. Coupa Voldemort avant d'ajouter négligemment, _**Doloris !**_

Une douleur sourde se répandit dans son corps, allant de mal en pis. Maël avait l'impression que son corps brûlait tout entier, qu'il se consumait avec rage, qu'il se déchirait de part et d'autre, qu'il tombait en ruine …Mais il ne broncha pas. Alors que sa tête menaçait d'exploser, il se promit de ne pas céder à ce mage noir, de ne pas lui faire le plaisir d'exprimer la souffrance sans nom qui l'envahissait.

- Dis-moi, Maël Snape… Qui es-tu ?

- La réponse est dans votre question, sombre idiot.

Aussitôt, les mots eurent-ils franchis la barrière de ses lèvres que la douleur reprit possession de son corps, Maël se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Il ne céderait pas. Jamais… Il continuerait à se battre comme le faisait son père, sa mère, sa sœur et ses frères… Il ne s'inclinerait plus jamais devant personne et certainement pas pour le bon plaisir d'un fou.

- Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais en informer ton voisin… Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?

- Non. Répondit Maël, se demandant ce que savait exactement Voldemort …

- Et bien, Evan Potter, j'ai le triste honneur de t'annoncer que tu n'es pas celui qui m'a soi disant défait il y a 14 ans de cela … Non, celui qui est réellement le Survivant comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler, c'est Harry Potter. Cela te dit quelque chose ?

- Harold Potter est mon grand-père … Harry est son surnom … Bredouilla Evan et Maël dut admettre que l'héritier Potter n'était pas aussi poltron qu'il l'avait cru …

- Raté, jeune Potter, Harry James Potter est ton frère jumeau… Tes parents ne t'ont pas parlé de lui ? L'enfant qu'ils ont abandonné à ton profit ? Celui qui est mort seul dans une rue afin que, toi, tu ne meurs pas et que tu me détruises ?

- Mes parents n'auraient … Jamais… fait ça ! Répliqua Evan, furieux.

- C'est là que tu te trompes … Ils l'ont bien fait. Sauf que l'enfant n'est pas mort… Tu vois, tout vient d'une infime erreur. Je me suis renseigné dès que j'ai compris que je n'avais aucun lien avec toi, le prétendu Elu. Harry Potter a été déposé devant le 6 de Privet Drive au lieu du 4 où résidaient la sœur de ta mère et sa famille… Il serait sûrement mort si, ce jour là, n'était pas passé une famille au bon cœur qui l'a recueilli … Et cette famille, vois-tu, c'est les Snape.

Maël sentit un frisson de peur s'insinuait en lui… Ce secret, le mieux gardé de la famille Snape, celui pour lequel son père s'était battu afin de la cacher. Celui qui le mettait tant en colère et l'emplissait de tristesse par d'autres moments… Celui avec lequel il aurait du mourir… Maël vit rouge, la colère prit possession de son corps qui trembla de tous ses membres…

- Voldy de mes deux ! Comment oses-tu ! Tu détruis une première fois ma vie en essayant de me tuer, tu disparais pendant 14 ans, et là tu te pointes comme ça, et ruines tous mes efforts pour me reconstruire… TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PERVERS SADIQUE ECOEURANT QUI PUE !

- _**Crucio …**_ Répliqua Voldemort et Maël se mit à se tordre de douleur mais autant à cause du sortilège que de sa propre colère. La tombe sur laquelle les deux frères étaient maintenue vibra, trembla, menaça de céder mais tint bon …

- Tu es calmé ? Bien, bien … Evan Potter, j'ai l'immense privilège de te présenter ton frère jumeau, Harry Potter, véritable Elu…

Maël se figea, comprenant ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Voldemort, il était l'Elu ? Bien sûr, il connaissait son identité, il savait pertinemment être nait sous le nom d'Harry James Potter mais avait toujours était persuadé qu'Evan était le Survivant … Il ne pouvait en être autrement …Evan James Potter était l'Elu… Dumbledore ne pouvait s'être trompé… Impossible ! Maël avait beau ne pas porter le directeur de Poudlard dans son cœur, l'homme n'en demeurait pas moins un sorcier d'une puissance impressionnante. Malgré cela, le jeune Snape devait avouer que Voldemort ne pouvait, quant à lui, absolument pas se tromper. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui avait eu mal quand il avait vu le Lord Noir, c'était sa cicatrice qui l'avait faire souffrir mille morts, alors qu'Evan ne ressentait presque rien… Il fallait regarder les événements en face, le Lord Noir ne pouvait avoir fait une erreur, les actions coïncidaient trop bien, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il était l'Elu. Mais qu'est-ce que cela impliquait au juste ? Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment différent, ni plus fort, ni plus puissant, ni plus courageux, ni plus malin, ni plus ambitieux, ni plus arrogant, ni plus rien d'autres ! Il avait juste gagné un ennemi mortellement dangereux… _Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle !_ Songea-t-il, désabusé. A côté de lui, Maël sentit plus qu'il ne vit la stupéfaction d'Evan.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, hein Snape ? Il ment, n'est ce pas ? Bafouilla le frère biologique de Maël.

- Tu ne mentirais pas à ton frère, Harry ? Dis-lui la vérité… L'encouragea Voldemort d'un ton sadique.

- Salaud … Fut tout ce que trouva à répliquer Maël, encore furieux. Il n'avait pas assez souffert comme cela, voilà qu'on lui imposait maintenant un destin dont il n'avait aucune envie… Devenir un héros, un sauveur ? Très peu pour lui… Et puis qui voudrait d'un héros comme lui ? Cynique, ironique, moqueur, trop bavard, manipulateur,… Bon d'accord, il avait comme même plus de charme qu'Evan… Merci à Severus et Kathie pour le lien du sang !

- Que de vulgarité… Mais maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous. Vous concéderais tous les deux qu'Evan ne m'est d'aucune utilité… n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Je m'appelle Maël, et il est vrai qu'Evan n'a jamais été d'aucune utilité à personne…

- Je peux dont le tuer. Reprit le Lord Noir en élevant sa baguette mais il se fit interrompre par Maël :

- Cependant, nous sommes des jumeaux comme vous l'avez si brillamment démontré… Qui vous dit que si vous le tuez, vous ne me tuez pas également… Vous savez que les liens entre jumeaux sorciers sont très spéciaux …

- Votre lien semble être tout à fait inexistant ! Rit cruellement Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Vous avez mis le doigt sur le mot : Semble… Rien n'est sûr… Prendrez-vous le risque de m'achever ?

- Evidemment. Mon but final est de te tuer.

- Mais peut être mon sang vous serait-il encore utile … Pour retrouver votre physique antérieur que sais-je …

- Severus t'a vraiment bien éduqué, jeune Harry. Un véritable Serpentard…Soit, je vous laisse donc tous les deux en vie… Pour que vous assistiez au retour de ma _famille_ et à la fin de votre petit monde …

S'élevant de partout, Maël entendit soudain des bruissements d'étoffe. Entre les tombes, dans chaque coin d'ombre, des sorciers vêtus de capes arrivaient en transplanant. Tous avaient le visage masque par des cagoules. Et un par un, ils s'avançaient lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Debout au milieu du cimetière, Voldemort les regardait venir à lui. Puis l'un des Mangemorts tomba à genoux, rampa vers Voldemort et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

- Maître… Maître …. Murmura-t-il.

Chacun des Mangemorts firent de même et rejoignirent les autres qui formaient à présent un cercle autour de la tombe de Tom Jedusor, qui était le père de Voldemort, d'Evan et Maël ainsi que de Queudever qui n'était plus qu'un petit tas de chiffon secoué de sanglots.

Alors Voldemort se lança dans un discours à l'encontre de ses fidèles pas si fidèles que ça, citant des noms comme Malfoy, Nott, Grabbe, Goyle, Avery, Lestrange et bien d'autres … Mais jamais le nom de son père parvint aux oreilles du jeune Snape…

Après avoir lancé quelques doloris à des Mangemorts trop mielleux, leur Maître raconta comment, par quel miracle, il avait réussi à revenir la vie … (1)

Maël secoua la tête, navré que le Ministère de la Magie et Dumbledore aient pu être aussi négligent …

- Voyez, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons l'honneur de la présence des jumeaux Potter …Evan et Harry… Contrairement aux rumeurs répandues, Evan n'est pas le Survivant, mais c'est son frère, Harry qui l'est … Quelle ironie de songer que le gosse en question a été abandonné parce que justement il n'était soi disant pas celui qui m'avait défait …

- Maître, vous voulez dire que Maël Snape est Harry Potter ?

- Effectivement, Nott. Comment connais-tu le jeune Harry ?

- Mon fils, Théodore, est un de ses amis…

- Je vois… Répondit le Lord Noir, une idée germant dans son esprit qui inquiéta Maël, si Voldy avait l'intention de faire du mal à Théo, il paierait …

- Maître, intervint un autre mangemort, mon fils m'a dit que les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient reçu un sort pour la dernière épreuve qui consiste à retransmettre en direct tous ceux qu'ils voient…

- Cela signifierait-il par hasard que toute la communauté sorcière est au courant de ma résurrection ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Oh … _**Crucio ! **_

Alors que la Mangemort se tortillait à ses pieds, hurlant de douleur, Maël, médusé, songea ce que les paroles du Mangemort signifiait pour lui… Le monde sorcier était maintenant au courant de sa véritable identité… et il savait également qu'il avait encore triché …

Sans laissait le temps à Maël de se désespérer, Voldemort reprit :

- Il était insensé d'imaginer que ce garçon ne puisse jamais l'emporter sur moi. Que personne ne s'y trompe : seule la chance a permis à Harry Potter sous l'apparence de Maël Snape de m'échapper. Et je vais faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir sur lui en le tuant ici même sous vos yeux…

- Et mon sang, vous n'en voulez plus ? Tenta Maël.

Ignorant l'intervention, le Seigneur de Ténèbres reprit en lui adressant directement la parole :

- Tu auras quand même ta chance. Tu auras le droit de combattre et vous tous saurez alors lequel de nous deux est le plus fort ! De même, je te laisse ton frère pour aider, après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui a reçu une éducation de combattant ?

- Potter ? Se récria Maël.

- Ton frère, oui …

- Mais c'est un boulet !

- Comment ça, un boulet ! S'égosilla en retour Evan, vexé.

- Ce n'est guère le moment pour une dispute entre frères…

- Il n'est pas mon frère ! Hurla Maël, énervé.

- A présent, détache-les, Queudever, et rends-leur leurs baguettes magiques … Qu'ils combattent pour sauver leurs peaux ! Nous verrons bien lequel de vous deux n'hésitera pas à jeter son frère devant lui pour se protéger ! Rit cruellement Voldemort.

(1) Ce fameux miracle est raconté dans le tome 4 d'Harry Potter et je ne pense pas que vous le remettre ici soit d'une très grande utilité… Pour ceux qui le désirent, ils n'ont qu'à se saisir de leur exemplaire d'HP et lire le chapitre 33 les Mangemorts…


	56. Combat et Ennuis en perspective

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! (Fallait que je la sorte celle-ci)

Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec « Hein ? »… Je n'arrive pas à écrire dessus. J'ai envie de faire autre chose…Et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi donc, excusez les retards, mais je crains qu'ils ne soient de plus en plus fréquents…

Ces fameux retards sont d'ailleurs du à ma situation actuelle. Les ennuis me tombent dessus par masse. Et pas de petits ennuis. Plutôt des catastrophes aussi blessantes, que dures qui vous donnent envie de tout laisser tomber pour partir vivre en Ermite.

J'ai toute même mis un point final à _**Carpe Diem.**_ Si le cœur vous en dit, passez la lire … Elle fait cinq chapitres assez imposants …

**A Marjo76** : Je t'ai dit que ce chapitre serait pour dimanche… Je n'ai pas pu. J'ai vraiment essayé car je préfère respecter ma parole, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Navrée … Et merci pour ta patience !

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Ton frère, oui …_

_- Mais c'est un boulet ! _

_- Comment ça, un boulet ! S'égosilla en retour Evan, vexé._

_- Ce n'est guère le moment pour une dispute entre frères…_

_- Il n'est pas mon frère ! Hurla Maël, énervé._

_- A présent, détache-les, Queudever, et rends-leur leurs baguettes magiques … Qu'ils combattent pour sauver leurs peaux ! Nous verrons bien lequel de vous deux n'hésitera pas à jeter son frère devant lui pour se protéger ! Rit cruellement Voldemort._

**Chapitre 55 :**

- Ils vont venir nous chercher ! Ils voient tout ce qu'il se passe ici ! Beugla Evan, clairement apeuré.

- Qui sont ces « ils » ? Tes parents ? Les Aurors ? Le Ministère ? Dumbledore et les professeurs ? Ils ne peuvent rien pour toi… Crois-tu que j'ai laissé ce lieu sans protection ? Répondit moqueusement Voldemort.

- Voldy, tu penses vraiment qu'une misérable larve qui vient de passer 14 ans sous forme de débris peut réaliser des prouesses magiques que le reste du monde sorcier ne pourra contrer ? Interrompit nonchalamment Maël alors que le regard du Lord Noir se teintait de fureur.

- Endoloris.

Maël sentit de nouveau son corps se tordre de douleur…. Il n'en pouvait plus, Merlin tout puissant lui vienne en aide, cela faisait mal… Bien plus que les coups ou châtiments moldus de Stefen… Il allait crier de douleur quand le sort s'arrêta.

- Queudever, détache-les maintenant. Ordonna son maître alors que les mangemorts se mettaient en cercle autour d'eux, les empêchant de fuir.

Maël sentit le sol dur sous ses pieds mais s'empêcha de tomber à genoux, prenant plutôt appui sur la tombe du père de Voldemort.

Evan quant à lui lorgnait avec effarement sur son bras ensanglanté et tremblait de tous ses membres mais restait debout, droit face à l'ennemi… Maël dut reconnaître que peut être le rejeton Potter avait bien mérité sa place à Gryffondor.

- Vous savez, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je trouve ça fascinant.

- Et qu'est ce que ce « ça » ? Demanda Maël pour faire parler son adversaire le plus longtemps possible dans l'espoir que cela permette au secours d'arriver car Maël avait beau se savoir relativement puissant, il n'en restait pas moins certain que contre Voldemort, il n'avait pas une chance …

- Vous deux. Harry et Evan Potter. Les jumeaux maudits… Il est étonnant de voir que malgré l'étrange lien qui semble réunir les jumeaux, vous soyez ennemis. Des frères ennemis… L'un à Serpentard et l'autre à Gryffondor. Et ce que je trouve vraiment amusant, c'est que vos parents aient abandonné Harry pour s'occuper d'Evan, qu'ils croyaient être « Le Survivant » … N'est ce pas hilarant de savoir qu'ils se sont trompés ? Eux qui voulaient la gloire par l'intermédiaire de leurs fils, ils ont pris le mauvais ! Et maintenant, l'autre les hait … Et le plus amusant dans tout cela, c'est qu'Harry, le véritable Survivant, soit à Serpentard et parle fourchelangue ! Finit le Lord Noir.

- Je ne fais pas les Potter… Le corrigea Maël.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Evan.

- Non, je les méprise et les trouve lamentable. Je trouve honteuses leurs actions, mais ne m'abaisserait pas à ressentir un sentiment aussi fort que de la haine envers eux.

- Quelle maturité … S'extasia cruellement Voldemort qui semblait trouver la situation extrêmement comique.

- Merci. Lâcha négligemment Maël comme si tout cela l'indifférait et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était qu'un vieil ami sans danger.

- Très cher Albus, reprit Voldemort en regardant Evan car il savait que le sort renvoyait tout ce qu'Evan Potter voyait, tu dois te sentir bien faible à ne pouvoir rien faire pour sauver tes petits élèves chéris ? Et n'es-tu pas en colère de savoir que tu t'es trompé d'Elu ? Comme c'est bête, quatorze ans de manipulation pour rien !

- C'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance entre Voldy et Dumby …. Songea à haute voix Maël.

Mais le Lord Noir avait finalement décidé de mettre fin aux jours des deux jeunes hommes se trouvant face à lui et continua

- Vous a-t-on appris à vous battre en duel ? En premier, nous devons nous saluer.

Aucun de ses deux adversaires ne fit le moindre mouvement, chacun regardant avec méfiance le Lord Noir… Maël se souvenait des nombreux duels qui avaient eu lieu dans sa maison, sous le regard sévère de son père, il se souvenait du salut, de la tension qui régnait quand les deux adversaires se faisaient face avec droiture, de l'appréhension qui naissait quand le décompte débutait, et de la passion qui se déchainait dès le premier sort … Ici, il ne ressentait qu'un vague malaise, et une touche de dégout…

Evan de son côté se remémorait les duels auxquels sont père l'avait forcé à participer pour perfectionner sa technique, il n'oubliait pas le encouragements de sa mère, les inquiétudes de son père si il tombait un peu trop brutalement, et la fatigue de devoir s'entrainer pour accomplir une tâche qu'on lui avait assimilé de force …

- Il faut respecter les usages. Inclinez vous devant la mort, messieurs Potter… J'ai dit _inclinez-vous_… Répéta Voldemort.l

Maël et Evan sentirent leurs échines se courbaient, comme si une main invisible les obligeait à s'abaisser. Ils entendirent les rires sinistres des Mangemorts.

- Et maintenant, faites-moi face, comme votre père il y a 14 ans, et comme lui vous finirez perdants …

Maël ramassa sa baguette et releva la tête. S'il devait mourir, ce ne serait pas en rampant plus bas que terre dans un vain espoir de pitié de la part de son adversaire.

Evan l'imita, plus tremblant que son frère, mais bien là.

- _**Endoloris. Endoloris. **_

Aussitôt, les deux garçons retombèrent à terre, et alors que Maël serrait les temps, se retenant de laisser voir sa douleur, Evan hurlait comme jamais il n'avait hurlé dans sa vie… La douleur était atroce, indescriptible…

Ils entendirent le rire froid de Voldemort qui dit ensuite :

- Et bien, Evan, n'es-tu pas capable de résister à un simple Doloris ? Admire ton frère trop fier pour montrait sa douleur… Je vois que Severus t'a bien éduqué, tu as l'habitude de la douleur, Harry…

- Je m'appelle… Maël. Lâcha douloureusement le dénommé.

- Tu es Harry Potter. Opposa Voldemort.

- Non.

- _**Impero**_. Tu es Harry Potter

_Tu es Harry Potter… Dis-le…. Je suis Harry Potter… _Minauda une voix enjoliveuse dans sa tête mais une autre plus forte s'y opposer.

**Je suis Maël Snape… Maël Snape ….**

_Tu es Harry Potter… Dis-le … Harry Potter._

- JE SUIS MAËL SNAPE ! Hurla Maël en chassant la voix de sa tête avec force, une douleur sourde lui vrillant désormais le crâne.

Les rires des Mangemorts cessèrent…

- Tu résistes, Harry ? _**Endoloris !**_

Mais Maël s'était préparé. Il bondit sur le côté, évitant le sort, et tirant un Evan aussi tremblant que Queudever avec lui derrière la tombe.

- Oh vous vous cachez ? Dumbldore serait très déçu.

- Si vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de Dumby, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Lâcha Maël sans pour autant sortir de derrière la tombe qui leur fournissait une protection relative mais rassurante.

Un sort vint briser la tombe, et Maël poussa Evan loin derrière alors que lui-même roulait en boule pour venir se redresser face à Voldemort. Il ne mourrait pas comme un poltron… Et de totue façon, il ne mourrait pas tout court. Il allait vivre… Bon, il ne savait pas trop comment il comptait vaincre Voldemort mais après tout, il l'avait déjà fait petit apparemment, alors il pouvait bien recommencer !

- _**Expelliarmus ! **_

- _**Avada Kedavra ! **_

Les deux sorts avaient été lancé en même temps, et la seule chose que Maël parvint à penser c'est pourquoi diable il avait lancé un sort aussi ridicule !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit la baguette de Voldemort à l'instant même où une lumière rouge fusait de celle de Maël_. Pourquoi rouge ? _Songea Maëll alors que les deux traits lumineux se heurtèrent en pleine course.

Tout à coup, la baguette de Maël se mit à vibrer comme si elle avait été parcourue d'un courant électrique. Sa main y était collée. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de la lâcher. Un étroit faisceau lumineux reliait à présent les deux baguettes magiques, ni rouge ni vert, mais d'une intense couleur or. Maël, stupéfait suivit des yeux le rayon de lumière, et vit que la baguette de Voldemort tremblait et vibrait avec la même intensité entre ses longs doigts crispés.

Puis, il sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol… Cherchant dans ses connaissances, Maël ne parvenait pas à se rappeler un pareille acte magique… Que se passait-il ?

Voldemort et lui s'élevèrent en même temps dans les airs, leurs baguettes toujours reliées par ce fil de lumière doré et tremblant. Ils s'envolèrent lentement au-dessus de la pierre tombale et atterrirent sur un carrée d'herbe nue, dépourvu de tombes….

Les Mangemorts s'étaient mis à crier, demandant à Voldemort ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils se rapprochèrent, reformant un cercle autour d'Harry et de leur maître. Quelques mètres plus loin, Evan observait la scène, médusé.

Une musique magnifique et surnaturelle prit possession du silence… Le chant du phoenix, celui de l'espoir…

_Ne brise pas le lien …_

- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot… Réplique Maël sans bien savoir à qui il s'adressait.

Mais sa baguette trépider de plus en fort dans ses mains et Maël avait de plus en plus de mal à la tenir…

Soudain, dans des explosions de lumière, apparurent des corps transparents et flottants… Des fantômes… Maël ne reconnut que Cédric qui au loin l'encourageait « Ne te laisse pas vaincre… Ne lâche pas ! »

D'autres voix vinrent se joindre à celle de Cédric alors que Maël entendait d'autres fantômes insultaient Voldemort… Et il comprit… Tous ces gens étaient les victimes de Voldemort… Les victimes les plus récentes …

Le fantôme d'une sorcière s'approcha de lui… et chuchota :

- Nous allons t'aider, jeune Potter.

Maël n'eut plus la force de s'offusquer de cette appellation mais tendit l'oreille aux propos de celle qui répondait au nom de Bertha Jorkins :

- Lorsque le lien sera rompu, nous resterons que quelques instants, nous te donnerons le tmeps … Il faut que tu retournes au Portoloin, il te ramènera à Poudlard…Tu as compris, jeune Potter ?

- Oui … Haleta Maël en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Evan que les Mangemorts semblaient avoir oublié.

- Maël, ramène mon corps, s'il te plait… Intervint Cédric… Ramène-le auprès de mes parents…

- D'accord. Répondit Maël le visage crispé par l'effort qu'il devait faire pour tenir sa baguette.

- Vas-y maintenant…Tiens toi prêt à t'enfuir … Et Sauve le monde sorcier …Chuchota Bertha Jorkins.

- MAINTENANT ! Hurla Maël.

D'un mouvement ample il leva sa baguette rompant le sort et il se mit à courir vers le corps de Cédric, ne sachant plus pourquoi il s'embarrassait d'un tel fardeau.

- Potter ! Appela-t-il alors que Voldemort ordonnait à ses Mangemorts de le stupéfixer …

Evan se mit à courir vers lui, lançant des sorts à tout va qui atteignait de temps à temps des Mangemorts…

- Ecartez-vous ! Je vais le tuer ! Il est à moi ! Hurlait Voldemort d'une voix perçante.

Evan arriva enfin au niveau de Maël et Cédric, le Portoloin trônait quant à lui quelques mètres plus …

Maël vit un sourire cruel naitre sur le visage du Lord Noir alors qu'il levait sa baguette dans un rictus vainqueur.

_**- Accio ! **_S'écria Maël en pointant sa baguette sur la coupe.

Le Trophée des Trois Sorciers s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola vers lui. Maël l'attrapa par une anse tout en tenant le corps de Cédric et Evan.

Les deux jeunes Potter entendirent le hurlement de fureur de Voldemort à l'instant même où ils sentaient, au niveau du nombril, la secousse qui signifiait que le Portolain avait fonctionnée… Il les emmenait au loin, dans un tourbillon de couleurs … Ils retournaient d'où ils étaient venus …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

A peine eurent-ils atterris qu'un médicomage s'approchait d'eux, pourchassé par leurs parents respectifs alors que les Aurors tentaient de lancer divers sorts sur leurs personnes afin de retrouver la trace de Voldemort… La foule était silencieuse et même les journalistes avaient fait taire leurs plumes à papotte …

Alors qu'Evan sanglotait hystériquement dans les bras de sa mère qui observait Maël d'un air perdu, Severus attrapa le bras de son fils et le tira loin de la cohue sous les cris de protestation du médicomage qui hurlait que ce gosse venait de recevoir plusieurs doloris d'une puissance inégalée !

- Viens, Maël, je t'emmène loin de tout ça … Chuchota son père à son oreille, faisant fis des cris qui lui ordonnait de revenir.

Maël hocha la tête et suivit son père d'une démarche peu assurée pendant que le restant de la famille Snape s'élançait à leur trousse sans plus d'égard pour le père de Cédric qui refusait de lâcher le corps de son fils …

Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, Maël se laissa tomber au sol, et se prit la tête entre les mains…

- J'ai mal …

- Je sais, mon chéri … Murmura Kathie en se penchant vers lui. Elle murmurait d'une voix triste des sortilèges de guérison plus étranges les uns que les autres qui semblaient fonctionner de manière plus ou moins réussie …

- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Maël.

Severus regarda les vêtements imbibés de sang, le visage écorché, le bras ouvert, le corps tremblant de son fils. Il n'aurait pas hésité à répondre que oui, il avait fait une sacrée bêtise si la voix de Maël n'avait pas été aussi hésitante et faible.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On va arranger ça. Sourit doucement Kathie.

- Dis-, vous saviez que j'étais le Survivant ? Finit par lâcher Maël, montrant que l'information qui avait semblé l'indifférer lorsque Voldemort la lui avait dite le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne paraissait…

- Non. Bien sûr que non…

- Ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts … Ils se sont trompés de gamin à abandonner ! Souffla Maël.

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais été aussi ravi d'une erreur… Répliqua Severus d'un ton étonnamment doux et compréhensif.

- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien … Soupira Severus.

- Mais de toute façon, nous serons là pour toi … Ajouta Kathie.

- Tu as encore mal ? Hésita Analissa en s'avançant.

- J'ai connu pire.

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire sa sœur qui lui donna une tape sur la tête…

- Et on ne frappe pas les blessés ! S'offusqua Maël.

- Je croyais que tu venais te dire que tu ne l'étais pas … Ironisa sa sœur.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… J'ai dit que ce n'était pas la plus grave blessure de ma vie !

- Ne joue pas avec les mots si tu ne veux pas que je te frappe !

- Qui puis-je si ton cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour me comprendre ? Se moqua Maël.

- Saleté de mioche ! Beugla Analissa mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres démentait sa colère.

- Et vous, comptez-vous rester faire les poteaux encore longtemps au lieu devenir me dire à quel point vous m'aimez et combien vous avez eu peur pour moi ? Lança Maël à ses frères.

- Idiot … Grogna Alexander mais le soulagement transparaissait dans sa voix.

- J'approuve les dires d'Alex. Ajouta Nicolas qui tenait son livre fermé dans sa main gauche pendant que l'autre retenait Oscar qui s'évertuait à vouloir sauter dans les bras de son si peu affectif frère.

- Je suis le frère de l'Elu ! Songea à haute voix Victor. Tu crois que cela me permettra d'être plus facilement intégré dans une école d'élite ?

- Aucune idée… Répondit Maël, se demandant à lui aussi ce que son « nouveau » statue allait lui apporter.

- Je crois que … Commença Severus d'un ton déterminé.

- Pitié, papa, ne me dis pas que tu veux m'exiler loin de la civilisation le temps que « tout cela se calme » ! Soupira Maël.

Le regard surpris de son père lui apprit qu'il avait touché juste… Pff, et les rumeurs qui disaient que Severus Snape était un homme dont on ne pouvait jamais deviner les intentions … Des fans seraient déçues… Enfin, si tant soit peu que quelqu'un soit assez fou pour oser se proclamer fan du maître de potion.

- Je refuse. Déclara nettement Maël d'un ton qui avait perdu toute trace de la peur qui l'avait habité.

- Maël, je crois … je crois que tu ne réalises pas ce qu'il se passe. Tu es le Survivant, l'enfant qui a défait le plus grande mage noir de tous les temps celui là même qui vient de revenir… Tu te doutes de la suite ? Le Ministère de la Magie va vouloir d'utiliser.

- Je suis bien assez fort pour me défendre seul. Argumenta le véritable Survivant.

- Et face à … face à tes parents biologiques ? Car, dorénavant, tout le monde sait que tu Harry James Potter, fils de Lilly née Evans, et James Potter, frère de Evan James Potter. Opposa avec une douceur inhabituelle Nicolas.

- Ah … Vous cherchez vraiment à vous débarrasser de moi ! Nous sommes en juin… Si je passe mon mois de juin je ne sais où et mes vacances chez les Malfoy, il est sûr que vous avez réussi votre coup … Plus de Maël ! Débita le jeune homme en faisant de grands gestes mélodramatique, une main sur le cœur.

Il reçut une autre tape sur la tête et songea qu'un jour, il finirait par avoir une énorme bosse qui ne s'en irait jamais, alors personne ne voudrait plus de lui, et il mourait seul dans la rue, sans travail sans ami ensuite il reviendrait hanter les membres indignes de sa famille…

- Tu es d'accord, alors ? On fait comme ça ?

- Hors de question. Lâcha Maël, n'ayant pas écouté le moindre mot de ce que venait de débiter son père.

- Oh, tu ne désires pas rester ici, alors ? Ironisa son père qui avait bien compris que son saleté de gosse n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il racontait.

- Ce n'est pas pour paraitre rabat-joie, mais on ne pourrait pas faire cette charmante réunion de famille ailleurs que sous les gradins humides ? Interrogea Alexander en se … limant les ongles ? _Pourquoi diable se limait-il les ongles ici et maintenant ?_ Se demanda Analissa, perplexe.

- J'aime bien, moi. Bouda Oscar.

- En même temps, tu es complètement idiot, toi. Répliqua Maël qui reçut une autre claque sur la tête.

- Et mon idée d'aller au chaud ?

- Tais-toi ! Frère indigne qui ne pense qu'à son confort plutôt que de défendre les siens ! Pleurnicha faussement Maël.

- Je ne veux pas que Maël s'en aille. Dit Victor et toute sa famille se tourna vers lui, étonnée qu'il prenne la parole pour dire quelque chose d'aussi sentimental.

- Pardon ?

- Effectivement, je ne veux pas que Maël parte, parce que sinon je n'aurais plus personne sur qui parier … Mon argent poche s'en ira avec lui …

Un soupir collectif lui répondit… Victor était peut être le plus Serpentard de toute la famille Snape …

- Pour te répondre, monsieur le frileux, si nous quittons ce lieux très agréable, une horde de journaliste risque de nous tomber dessus, de plus, je crains que Mr et Mme Potter veuillent de parler. Donc nous restons ici …

- … jusqu'à que mort sans suive … Termina Maël.

- Il nous faut donc prendre une décision, et rapidement, s'il vous plait.

- Plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Ajouta Kathie d'un ton pensif.

- Mais pourtant, il faudra le faire…S'énerva Severus qui trouvait que la discussion commençait à devenir longue.

- … ou mourir ici … Précisa Maël.

- Tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté, aussi.

- Au moins, il met de la volonté, c'est déjà ça … Rétorqua Alex.

- Pitié, pas de jeux de mots aussi pourris … Soupira Nicolas.

- Je pense que … si nous n'aboutissons à rien, c'est parce que … Commença Severus.

- Maël est méchant. Répondit Oscar.

- Maël est idiot. Compléta Victor.

- Maël est énervant. Proposa Nicolas.

- Maël est pas beau. Ajouta Alexander.

- Maël n'est plus là …

- Et tu casses la chaine, Lissa !

- Maël, reviens là toute de suite ! Cria Severus en voyant son fils s'enfuir.

Mais Maël était déjà sorti de sous les gradins, avec une furieuse envie de parler à Théodore, le seul avec qui il pourrait discuter librement car ce dernier n'écoutait pratiquement jamais ce qu'il racontait …

- Maël Keiran Snape ! Rugit derechef son père.

Une foule de flash s'abattit sur Maël alors qu'il revenait devant le labyrinthe, à la recherche de son meilleur ami, parce que sa famille, il avait beau les aimer, ils étaient parfois vraiment très lourds …

- Harry … Appela une voix que Maël ignora avec bonheur.

- Mr. Potter, que ressentez-vous face aux événements ?

- Connaissiez-vous déjà vos parents biologiques ?

- Harry … Répéta une seconde voix.

- Comment comptez faire face au fait que vous êtes l'Elu ?

- Allez-vous retourner vivre chez vos vrais parents ?

- Que ressentez-vous face à votre abandon ?

- Craignez-vous le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- THEODORE ! Cria Maël et sans un mot, son meilleur ami fut derrière lui, posant un regard fou et dangereux sur les journalistes qui reculèrent prudemment d'un pas.

- Harry … S'il te plait, nous devons parler.

- Maël ! Ramène ton royal postérieur ici tout de suite !

- Théo. Souffla Maël qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer, il était fatigué, et tout le monde semblait n'accorder strictement aucune importance au fait qu'il venait d'être torturé par Voldemort ou que Cédric Diggory était mort … Ces gens n'avaient-ils dont aucun sentiment ? Sans réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes, il attrapa la main de Théo et se réfugia dans ses bras sous les flashs.

Soudain, il sentit un sort le percutait puis de nouveau, la sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son nombril se fit sentir …Lui et Théo disparurent aux yeux de tous …

_Oh non, papa, où m'as-tu envoyé ?_ Songea Maël.


	57. César en pleure encore

Salut,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font tellement plaisir. Merci de votre patience. Je n'abandonnerai pas mes fictions.

« L'homme va volontiers au-dehors de lui-même chercher ce qu'il a peur de trouver au-dedans. » Gilles Vigneault

On essaie de reprendre du poil de la bête ! Je vais tout faire pour retomber dans l'était de béatitude dans lequel j'étais lors de la rédaction des premiers chapitres de « Hein ? »

Je m'excuse pour le retard. Il est du au fait que je n'ai plus une minute à moi, pour rien ... Mais aussi, au fait que j'ai écris et publié une fiction sur les Maraudeurs (que j'aimeuh ^^) **Ab Imo Pectore**... Allez la lire si le coeur vous en dit, c'est de l'humour/Romance ...

J'ai également tenté de répondre aux reviews ... Comme je le fais plus souvent, allez savoir pourquoi ... Mais n'a pas voulu. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, alors que j'ai tenté la chose plus de 6 fois !

**Note Importante :** Donc, le problème des fautes d'orthograpes est souvent revenu. Et j'ai décidé de** _prendre une bêta_**. J'ai grandi et je vous avoue que mon avis premier était quelque peu immature ... Mais je préviens tout de suite les futurs candidats que le travail qui s'offrira à eux sera juste ... immense. Car si je décide de prendre une bêta, c'est pour corriger les fautes, les incohérences, et autres problèmes de "Hein ?" depuis le tout premier chapitre. Et peut être même pour remettre au propre "Carpe Diem", et "Ab Imo Pectore".

Merci de continuer à me suivre.

**_Dans le chapitre précédent :_**

_- Harry … S'il te plait, nous devons parler._

_- Maël ! Ramène ton royal postérieur ici tout de suite !_

_- Théo. Souffla Maël qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer, il était fatigué, et tout le monde semblait n'accorder strictement aucune importance au fait qu'il venait d'être torturé par Voldemort ou que Cédric Diggory était mort … Ces gens n'avaient-ils dont aucun sentiment ? Sans réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes, il attrapa la main de Théo et se réfugia dans ses bras sous les flashs._

_Soudain, il sentit un sort le percutait puis de nouveau, la sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son nombril se fit sentir …Lui et Théo disparurent aux yeux de tous …_

_Oh non, papa, où m'as-tu envoyé ? Songea Maël. _

**Chapitre 56 :**

César fit un bond en arrière et laissa échapper un cri très peu viril quand apparu soudainement devant lui un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns retombant en cascade sur ses épaules, délicatement l'étrange apparition reprit son équilibre et leva vers le fils Snape un regard d'un noir effrayant.

- Euh … Bredouilla César, ne parvenant pas à identifier le jeune homme avec précision.

Le garçon le dévisagea d'un air indifférent et César Snape ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller, mal à l'aise.

Tout à coup, un énorme bruit retentit et une voix bien connue s'éleva :

- Par les attributs masculins de Merlin ! Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Maël ! S'écria César en voyant surgir son jeune frère de sa salle de bain.

- César… On ne t'a jamais dit que des toilettes devaient être nettoyées en profondeur ? Diable, ce que cela empeste !

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans mes toilettes ?

- Saleté de sort à la citrouille ! Maugréa Maël en guise d'explication.

- Hn…

- Oh, Théo ! Tu es là aussi ? Je me demandais aussi comment était-il possible que papa ait pu n'envoyer que moi ailleurs alors que je me cramponnais à toi !

- Hn…

-Tu as surement raison… Je n'aurais pas du te lâcher pendant ce « voyage », tu es bien plus doué que moi pour les atterrissages !

- Oh, Théo, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! S'exclama joyeusement César qui ne semblait pas particulièrement gêner de voir Maël dégouliner d'eau provenant de ses toilettes sur son plancher luxueux.

- Il a peur des ciseaux depuis que Alexander a failli le tuer en voulant lui faire une mèche … Expliqua patiemment Maël.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit alors et Adam y entra en gesticulant dans tous les sens à propos d'une jeune fille qui tenterait d'embobiner son innocent petit frère dans des actions perverses et contre natures …

- Bah, c'est qui eux ? Lâcha le jeune homme, perplexe.

- Dans un langage plus correct « Qui sont ces charmantes personnes ? » conviendrait mieux. Laissa négligemment glisser Maël.

- Adam, je te présente mon frère, Maël. Et le fou dangereux qui lui sert de meilleur ami, Théodore Nott. Je te déconseille de t'approcher top près de ces deux individus. Considère que tu es prévenu, si tu es contaminé par leur maladie ou te fais tuer, je ne serai pas responsable. Débita à une vitesse honorable César en jetant du sel derrière son épaule.

- Et qui est-il ? Interrogea Maël en désignant Adam.

- C'est mon ami et le capitaine des balais fringants, mon équipe. Il s'appelle Adam.

- Il a des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui … Pourquoi ? Lâcha suspicieusement César.

- Si il a une sœur qui s'appelle Eve, je veux absolument rencontrer ses parents !

Adam soupira, partagé entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. Le frère de César, bien que plus jeune, semblait avoir une culture plus étendue que celle de son ainé. Secouant, la tête, le capitaine reprit :

- Et … Qu'est-ce qu…

Adam s'interrompit devant le regard noir que tarda sur lui le frère de César, et il se surprit à penser que, peut être, la description qu'avait fait César de sa famille n'était pas si exagéré que cela…

- Enfin, je veux dire… Que font-ils ici ? Se reprit-il prudemment.

- Excellente question. Que font-ils ici ? Encouragea César.

- Je dirai même plus… Que font-ils ici ? Railla Maël.

- Oh, une référence moldu ! Tu connais la BD de Tintin avec Dupont et Dupont ? (1) S'extasia Adam.

- Non, pourquoi ? Répliqua Maël

- Bah, tu viens de citer une des plus célèbres répliques de cette bande dessiné ! S'étonna Adam.

- Pourrait-on en revenir à la précédente question, je vous prie ? Intervint Théo.

- Théodore… Par Merlin, je crois bien que je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant. Ce voyage a du te fatiguer. S'extasia César

- Ce voyage a duré quelques secondes à peine. C'est la magie de …euh… de la magie !

- Je crois qu'il serait sage pour notre survie mentale que tu te taises, Maël. Grogna Théo devant la réplique peu recherchée de son ami qui lui lança un regard moqueur et fier montrant l'importance qu'il accordait à la réprimande de l'héritier Nott.

- Sinon, que penseriez-vous de répondre à cette fameuse question ?

- Avec joie, Adam.

- Alors ? Insista le jeune homme.

- Quelle était la question déjà ?

- …

- …

- Maël … Ce n'est pas drôle. Grogna César.

- Pourtant cela m'a amusé. Soupira le jeune homme un air de profonde lassitude sur sa face qui aurait pu paraitre vrai si sa bouche n'avait pas été tordue en un rictus moqueur.

Adam s'assit et écouta les deux frères se chamaillaient en songeant que César n'avait vraiment pas exagéré le côté … étrange de son petit frère le jeune Maël ne semblait pas perturber plus que ça par le fait d'avoir été envoyé chez son grand frère par … _par qui, d'ailleurs ? _Soupira intérieurement le capitaine des balais fringants. Pourtant, Adam se posait des questions, autant Maël semblait être l'archétype du garçon populaire, exubérant, qui a réponse à tout, à toujours quelque chose à dire, et n'hésite pas à éliminer sans pitié toutes les personnes qui auraient le malheur de le croiser. Il fut rappelé dans la réalité quand la voix de César atteignit une aigue qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre autre part qu'à l'opéra.

- Non, ce n'est pas drôle.

- De ton point de vue.

- De tous les points de vue existants ! Ragea César.

- Tu ne peux pas affirmer connaitre tous les points de vue existants. Objecta Maël qui semblait étrangement s'amuser de voir son frère s'énerver et devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Et pourtant, je l'affirme.

- Il est au moins un point de vue que tu ne connais pas. Contra aimablement Maël.

- Non.

- Si, n'est ce pas, Théo ?

- Hn …

- Tu vois, même Théo me soutient. Sourit sadiquement Maël.

- Il ne te soutient pas, il baragouine on ne sait trop quoi dans ses cheveux.

- L'expression correcte est « baragouiner dans sa barbe. » Corrigea Maël.

- Je dis ce que je veux ! Beugla César.

- Evidemment. Et les conséquences iront avec. Informa négligemment son frère.

- Hein ? Quelles conséquences ?

- Celles qui vont avec.

- AVEC QUOI ?

- Avec tes fautes de langages, n'est ce pas Théo ?

- Hn …

- Tu vois, même Théo est d'accord avec mes propos. Tu soutiens que les dires de César sont incohérents, Théodore ? Demanda Maël.

- Hn …

- Les preuves sont là, César.

- Quelles preuves de quoi de qui pourquoi et comment ? Lâcha le joueur de Quidditch totalement perdu.

- Que de fautes… Tes mots écorchent mes oreilles, rustre personnage !

Adam se prit la tête entre les mains pour ne plus entendre la dispute ridicule de deux garçons. Comment César, si colérique et impulsif, parvenait-il à supporter l'énervant personnage qu'était son petit frère ? La réponse était simple. Il n'y arrivait pas …_Et le résultat était là_. Pensa Adam en voyant César se lever, baguette en main dans le but de lancer un quelconque sortilège à l'énergumène lui servant de frère, mais l'ami d'Adam fut interrompu dans son mouvement par la voix douce et délicate de Maël :

- Tu sais que je ne peux faire de magie car je ne suis pas majeur. T'attaquer à moi ainsi serait un acte de lâcheté des plus ignobles.

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour_. Soupira intérieurement Adam en voyant César, furieux, ranger sa baguette et se mettre à vociférer dans le but de défendre sa vision des choses.

Mais alors que César s'approchait bien trop près de la gorge de son pas si innocent petit frère qui ne semblait être né que pour parler et parler et parler …et ennuyer le monde selon César, un hiboux vint se heurter bruyamment contre la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit sur le choc, l'oiseau tomba dans la pièce et Adam se précipita pour le remettre sur pieds pendant que César s'avançait prudemment vers le lettre d'un rouge carmin qui paraissait scintiller entre les serres de l'animal. Tout aussi délicatement, il la décrocha et l'ouvrit. Une voix aussi douce que calme s'éleva dans toute la pièce.

_César, Maël, Théodore, et autres,_

_Severus et moi-même sommes désolés de …_

_- Eh ! Je ne suis pas désolé, moi !_

_- Severus, silence, on dirait un enfant immature._

_- Pardon… _

_- Je disais donc que nous étions navrés d'avoir du vous envoyer précipitamment chez César, sans vous fournir plus d'explications. Ajoutons que Severus s'excuse auprès de Théodore qui n'était pas censé partir avec Maël. _

_- Je ne m'excuse pas, Kathie ! _

_- Si._

_- Wow… Papa s'est excusé !_

_- Tais-toi, Alex. _

_- Et t'es pas mon père, Nicolas._

_- Heureusement._

_- C'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire._

_- Je ne suis pas gentil, tu ne le savais pas, Oscar ?_

_- Au secours, on dirait Maël._

_- Analissa, silence, je ne compte pas recommencer cette lettre et aimerais la clore rapidement. _

_- Oui, maman._

_- Bien. César, nous voudrions que tu gardes Maël avec toi quelques temps. Il serait mieux pour tous que ton frère reste éloigner de Poudlard pendant que la situation actuelle se calme._

_- Maman, il ne connait pas la situation actuelle._

_- Je sais, Victor._

_- Ah_

_- Très fin, Vic_

_- M'appelle pas Vic !_

_- Et pourquoi, Vic ?_

_- J'aime pas ça…_

_- C'est pour cela que je le fais._

_- M'appelle pas comme ça ou je dis à tout le monde de qui tu es amoureux, Alex._

_- Oh ! Alex est amoureux ?_

_- Non. Ne l'écoute pas maman !_

_- Reprenons, s'il vous plait._

_- Bien sûr, Sev. Alors. Au vu de la situation actuel que Maël t'expliquera sans aucun doute car je crois que si je m'y essaie ici tu n'y comprendras rien…_

_- Il ne risque pas d'y comprendre grand-chose non plus si c'est Maël qui lui raconte._

_- Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Nicolas._

_- Evidemment. _

_- Bien. Maël … ou Théodore, t'expliquera la situation et je tiens à ce que tu t'occupes correctement de ton frère, j'entends pas là que tu évites de l'emmener dans ces boites de strip- tease dont tu sembles si friand, que tu le nourrisses et lui fournisses un logement de bonne qualité, que tu l'occupes sainement et autres …_

_- Cela veut dire qu'il doit revenir dans le même état qu'au départ…Enfin,, tu peux toujours essayer de nous rendre une version améliorée mais je doute que cela soit possible…_

_- Severus ! _

_- Pardon …_

_- Alors, on vous embrasse tous et je vous ordonne de nous écrire dans un délai de deux jours maximum. On vous aime tous. _

_Maman_

Le silence retomba dans la pièce alors que César semblait être victime d'une crise d'apoplexie…

- Maman ! Appela-t-il vainement en secouant les débris de la lettre qui s'était dissoute dans l'air. Je ne veux pas que Maël reste avec moi ! J'étais heureux, moi !

- Hélas pour toi, mon très cher et aimant grand frère, dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut comme l'a dit ce philosophe dont j'ai oublié le nom … ou peut être que je ne l'ai jamais su, son nom, je veux dire …

Adam, César et Théodore le regardèrent avec perplexité puis haussèrent les épaules d'un même geste et Adam finit par reprendre la parole en voyant que César ne semblait pas décider à arrêter de se plaindre auprès des débris de la lettre :

- Quel est la « situation actuelle » dont parle ta mère ?

- Je pense qu'elle parle de la mort de notre poisson rouge, Médor, qui a tragiquement mis fin à ses jours quand il a vu notre père pour la première fois … Dit Maël, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh … Je vois. Je suis désolé … Tenta avec douceur Adam.

- De quoi ?

- Du décès de cet animal …

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu ne le connaissais pas.

- Hum … Intervint Théo qui observait avec une étrange fascination l'état de César.

- Oui ? Lui répondit Maël.

- Je crois qu'il serait plus intelligent de lui dire la vérité. Surtout si nous devons rester un mois chez eux …

- Chez eux ? Vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda Maël avec moquerie.

A ces mots, César se redressa d'un bond et s'écria :

- Non !

- Défense trop virulente… Cela cache quelque chose. Diagnostiqua encore Maël.

- Mais … Commença Adam.

- N'essaie pas de le résonner. Il a réponse à tout. L'informa Théodore dans un élan de pitié envers le pauvre bougre que semblait être Adam.

- Au moins, je suis rassuré. Souffla Maël.

- Pourquoi ? Tenta César avec méfiance.

- Tu t'es fait un ami qui te correspond… Des muscles mais pas de cervelles … Je crains bien qu'il soit même plus idiot que toi … Et dire que je ne croyais pas cela possible… Mes condoléances.

- Toi… Tu es juste …

- ton frère … Coupa Maël en papillonnant des yeux.

- Je crois que cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part, et pour tout vous avouer, elle devient franchement lassante. Interrompit Théodore.

- Mais, Théo … Protesta Maël qui s'amusait, quant à lui, énormément.

- Tu vas m'écouter, Maël, cela suffit. Tu racontes à César ce qu'il se passe en Angleterre à César ou c'est moi qui le fait.

- A toi l'honneur, ami indigne… Je savais que j'aurai du choisir Blaise … Si seulement cet imbécile n'était pas collé à Draco et Alexander…

- Bien. Je vais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à César, et je pense qu'Adam n'y comprendra strictement rien, alors n'essaie même pas de suivre et surtout, ne m'interromps pas. Ordonna Maël qui savait que, malgré ses menaces, jamais Théodore ne parlerait aussi longtemps…

- D'accord.

- Cela commence mal… Ne m'interromps plus. Lâcha derechef Maël.

- Mais, j'ai juste… Commença Adam.

- Tsss…. Qu'ais-je dit ? Silence, paysan !

- Eh ! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sale avorton arrogant !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne te le permets pas … S'offusqua Adam.

- Hélas, je fais ce que je veux. Sourit Maël, sadique.

- Merlin ait pitié de moi ! Soupira César en voyant la tête rageuse d'Adam.

- Maël. Explique… Maintenant.

Le ton glacial et dur qu'employa Théodore choqua Adam et César mais ne provoqua qu'une grimace de désagrément chez Maël qui commença enfin à raconter la « situation actuelle » …

- Pour faire bref : Voldemort est de retour. Cédric est mort. Ma couverture a sauté. Ils en veulent tous à ma peau. Je suis recherché et en fuite.

- Hein ?

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Maël, alors que César qui déchiffrait les paroles de son frère palissait dangereusement.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils savent pour ton identité ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui.

- Et toi, tu t'amuses comme en temps normal ! Es- tu complètement irresponsable ? S'énerva César qui avait choisi de céder à la colère, de se concentrer sur des détails plutôt que de devoir affronter la réalité, de se laisser emporter par l'inquiétude… Car César savait pertinemment que les événements tant redoutés, changeraient définitivement leur famille.

Maël attendit posément que l'avalanche de reproches s'arrête, et quand César se tut pour le fixer avec une douceur on ne peut plus inhabituelle, il soutint ce regard avec froideur, semblant défier son frère de le traiter avec pitié …

- Que s'est-il passé ? Finit par demander César, déjà fatigué …

- J'ai participé au tournoi des trois sorciers de manière indirecte, dirons-nous, afin d'empêcher la mort d'Evan Potter, et je te passe mes motivations. J'ai été découvert lors de la seconde épreuve mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de prendre part à la dernière épreuve. La dernière épreuve consistait à trouver la coupe du Tournoi dans un labyrinthe où es trouvait des monstres du genre épouvantards, lynx et autres …Afin que le public voit les champions durant cette finale, ils ont lancé un sort qui filmait chaque champion… J'ai eu recours à certains sortilèges pour masquer ma présence aux yeux de ce sort. Jusque là, tout allait bien… Mais il semblait qu'un mangemort infiltré à Poudlard est transformé la coupe en portoloin, et là, tout a dérapé. Voldemort savait qui j'étais. Et grâce au sort qui retransmet tout ce que voyaient les champions, le monde sorcier tout entier sait maintenant que je suis Harry James Potter, véritable Survivant. Et Papa nous a envoyé loin de tout ça … pendant qu'il clarifiait la situation …

- Tu es le Survivant ? Mais Dumbledore a lui-même dit qu'Evan l'était …

- L'erreur la plus colossale de sa vie de manipulation à n'en pas doute r…

- J'appelle William.

- Il est ici ? S'étonna Maël.

- Oui.

- Au fait, c'est où « ici » ?

- En Roumanie, à Bucarest

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- On affronte l'équipe roumaine …

- Je vais rencontrer le fiancée de Will !

- Euh, je ne crois pas que cela soit l'élément le plus important.

- César, ne vois-tu pas que je cherche à fuir la réalité ? A oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ? A passer outre la douleur persistante des doloris ? A vivre une vie plus stable ? Ironisa Maël mais César manqua de s'étouffer et s'écria :

- Tu as reçu des doloris de la part de Voldemort ?

- Effectivement … C'est un peu douloureux … Expliqua Maël en finissant par céder à la douleur qui envahissait son corps depuis le transplanage.

Ne laissant pas à son frère le temps de s'enfoncer dans des explications aussi fausses qu'inutiles, César le souleva dans ses bras, à la manière d'une princesse et quitta la chambre à la recherche de l'infermière de leur équipe.

Je ne savais pas que tu avais des penchants chevaleresques… Se moqua Maël alors qu'une douleur puissante lui vrillait le crâne.

César poussa la porte d'une petite salle où se trouvait trois lits blancs, un bureau et deux commodes, puis il cria :

- Mme Clémence !

Aussitôt, une femme petite et ronde s'avança dans la pièce et interrogea :

- Quel est le problème, ?

- Il est en manque d'amour … Répondit Maël.

César posa Maël à terre, et celui-ci, la douleur toujours bien trop présente dans sa tête, essaya d'avancer vers un lit pour s'asseoir mais ses jambes cédèrent et il s'effondra à terre, du sang s'écoulant de ses oreilles et son nez… La dernière chose qu'il vit fut César et l'infermière se précipitait vers lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Encore.


	58. Poudlard ou Roumanie

**Titre:** Hein ?

**Auteur :** Lord La Folle

**Rating:** T

**Genre :** Humour/Aventure et Romance plus tard …

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (Dans un lointain futur ^^)

**Disclamer**: Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling et son contexte.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore se trompe d'élu et désigne Evan à la place d'Harry, son jumeau ... Les Potter abandonnent Harry au Dursley mais celui-ci n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à eux ... Il croisera plutôt la route des Snape.

**Note :** Une fois encore, _**merci pour toutes vos reviews**_. Merci de votre patience. Définitivement un chapitre par mois. Navrée. La vie n'est pas juste … Ni pour vous, ni pour moi … Vos reviews sont ma raison de continuer à écrire !

Je vous donne encore une citation que j'aime bien : « Un mauvais professeur dit. Un bon professeur explique. Un professeur supérieur démontre. Un excellent professeur inspire. » De … (je vais chercher le papier, il était dans mon cookie chinois !) …bah, je n'ai pas retrouvé le papier, donc d'un gentil bonhomme !

J'ai décidé de prendre une bêta, comme vous allez le constater ^^ …. Merci _**Alcane ! **_Qui me propose d'ailleurs de mettre des guillemets dans les dialogues à la place des tirets, pour rendre le tout plus facile à comprendre. Je ne suis pas contre. Alors je vous demande si **vous préférez les guillemets ou les tirets ? **

La quatrième année n'est pas la plus joyeuse, mais la cinquième compensera ! Ombrage va souffrir … Niark ! (Comprendre un rire machiavélique)

Je ne peux que m'excuser pour les délais totalement aléatoires … Hélas, du temps, je n'en n'ai absolument pas. J'aime cette fiction, et je fais tout mon possible pour la continuer, car écrire un chapitre de « Hein ? » me détend … Mais le temps file inlassablement et ne me laisse pas le choix.

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

_« Quel est le problème, ? » _

_« Il est en manque d'amour » Répondit Maël._

_César posa Maël à terre, et celui-ci, la douleur toujours bien trop présente dans sa tête, essaya d'avancer vers un lit pour s'asseoir mais ses jambes cédèrent et il s'effondra à terre, du sang s'écoulant de ses oreilles et de son nez. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut César et l'infirmière se précipiter vers lui, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Encore. _

**Chapitre 57 :**

Son bébé. Son petit garçon. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Enfin. Dumbledore s'était une fois de plus trompé. Harry n'était pas mort. Il était bien vivant et ne manquait pas de le faire savoir. Pourtant il semblait si insensible, lâchant des paroles blessantes et moqueuses. Son fils. Severus l'avait bien étrangement élevé. En effet, même s'il paraissait heureux, Harry restait quelque peu distant. Lily ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur le comportement de son fils. Parfois joyeux et farceur, fidèle et protecteur, d'autres fois glacial et moqueur, méprisant et arrogant. Ou était le juste milieu ?

Lily laissa échapper un soupir en se souvenant de toutes les disputes qu'elle avait eu avec Maël, sans savoir qu'il était en réalité son enfant. La rousse jeta un coup d'œil à Evan et un soupir encore plus désespéré lui échappa. Evan ne serait pas l'Elu ? Cela serait en réalité le rôle d'Harry ?

Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle se remémorait le terrible choix qu'elle avait du faire il y a de cela quatorze ans maintenant. Choisir entre ses deux anges. A cause de ce tyran qu'était devenu le Lord Noir. La panique qui avait suivi l'attaque les avait forcés, elle et James, à faire leur choix de manière irréfléchie et forcée. Manipulés. _C'est ce qu'ils avaient été_ songea Lily en se jurant de ne plus jamais se laisser faire. Elle reconstruirait sa famille et ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais un de ses enfants derrière. Foi de Lily !

Toute à ses nouvelles résolutions, la prétendue mère oublia de prendre en compte le fait que son Harry avait déjà une famille, une vraie…

…_**HP/DM/HP…**_

Draco Malfoy faisait les cent pas. La cohue qui avait suivi le retour de Maël et Evan Potter ou plutôt d'Harry et Evan Potter, les jumeaux du couple d'Auror le plus célèbre de cette époque, avait été mémorable.

Draco se souvenait des cris retentissants de toute part, ceux de Monsieur Diggory, des cris de rage des Weasley en découvrant une trahison présumée, de la fureur masquée de Dumbledore en se rendant compte qu'un mangemort s'était infiltré dans Poudlard, des hurlements des parents Potter en voyant leur fils se faire torturer par Voldemort, de leurs airs figés par la stupéfaction quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dévoilé la véritable identité de Maël, mais surtout, Draco se souvenait d'Harry recevant des Doloris plus violent les uns que les autres mais ne relâchant pas un seul cri de douleur. Il se rappelait le visage fatigué, souffrant le martyre du jeune homme qu'il aimait et il se remémorait combien il aurait tout donné pour être aux côtés de Maël afin de recevoir les sortilèges à sa place. Et il repensa à l'horrible sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait alors envahi. D'autant plus quand il avait du assister au désarroi de sa famille.

Il arrêta de tourner en rond dans sa belle chambre de préfet et s'assit sur son lit. Il avait tellement envie de voir Maël. Par Merlin, il fallait qu'il aille voir son parrain et qu'il lui demande le lieu où se trouvait son Maël.

Alors qu'il se levait dans l'intention de mettre son projet en exécution, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et Blaise entra :

« Draco ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est en train de se passer ! »

« Non. En effet, je ne peux deviner. C'est pour cela que tu vas tout de suite me le dire. » Ordonna le blond qui retint un soupir. Blaise avait beau être un de ses amis les plus proches, il était parfois plus qu'agaçant, même si Draco devait reconnaitre qu'il aimait bien la présence un peu exubérante du mulâtre surtout depuis que lui et Alexander étaient moins souvent ensemble. Draco préférait rester avec Blaise, tandis qu'Alex trainait avec des sixièmes années de Serdaigle, dans l'espoir de séduire la belle Cho Chang.

« Les professeurs Snape et Potter sont en train de se hurler dessus. Je crois bien qu'ils vont en venir aux mains si ça continue comme ça. » Lâcha enfin Blaise.

…_**HP/DM/HP…**_

Severus avait cru que son monde allait s'effondrer. Non, il avait su que son monde allait s'effondrer quand Voldemort avait prononcé les paroles tant redoutées. Il était resté bouche-bé quand le Lord Noir avait annoncé l'erreur de Dumbledore. Son fils serait le véritable survivant ? Son fils ingérable, cynique, moqueur et bavard comme pas deux serait destiné à être le sauveur de ce monde ? C'était tout simplement inconcevable ! Quand il avait vu son enfant se faire torturer, il avait senti un immense sentiment de rage contre Voldemort et le fait d'avoir vu Maël s'obstiner à garder les lèvres fermement closes, essayant à tout prix de ne pas montrer sa douleur, lui avait donné envie de pleurer. N'importe qui se serait laissé aller. Mais lui, il s'était relevé et avait froidement ordonné à Dumbledore de lui ramener son gamin immédiatement, au lieu de regarder les Aurors courir dans tous les sens pour examiner le lieu où s'était trouvée la coupe de feu. Le vieux directeur avait répliqué qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et Severus était retourné, rageur, vers sa femme et ses enfants, dont la peur se lisait clairement sur les visages, tout en prenant soin de ne pas jeter de coup d'œil aux Potter.

Ensuite il avait vu son fils se redresser, insulter le Seigneur de Ténèbres comme si l'homme n'était qu'un vulgaire gamin, et avec une détermination nouvelle dans les yeux, combattre le Lord Noir en protégeant la personne à cause de qui ses véritables parents l'avaient abandonné. A cet instant, malgré l'inquiétude, Severus avait ressenti une fierté titanesque envers son fils.

Alors quand Maël avait réussi à s'enfuir, emportant avec lui le rejeton Potter et le corps de Diggory et était réapparu le visage tordu par la douleur autant physique que mentale, Severus n'avait eu qu'une envie : Le serrer dans les bras et le réconforter. Puis une horde de personnes s'étaient précipitées vers Maël et Evan, les appelant les « jumeaux Potter », ainsi Severus avait observé avec rage son enfant devenir plus pâle, plus triste et l'air perdu sur le visage de Maël : Severus n'avait pas pu le supporter. Pourquoi son enfant, celui qu'il avait élevé du mieux que possible, n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ? Et les Potter avaient crié, appelant Maël « Harry », voulant absolument lui parler. Alors Severus avait paniqué, et avait envoyé son fils au loin chez les seules personnes capables de remettre Maël sur pied : César et William. Maintenant que la situation semblait s'être un peu calmée, Severus se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Envoyer son fils loin des Potter. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Car loin des Potter signifiait également loin de lui.

Après le départ précipité de son fils et de Théodore qui avait été embarqué de force, bien que cela n'ai pas semblé le déranger plus que ça, Severus s'était préparé à faire face aux médias, aux Potter et à sa famille, sans oublier d'écrire une lettre à César pour mettre les choses au point.

Ensuite, pendant quelques heures, il avait tenté d'éviter les Potter. En vain. Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il se rendait dans ses appartements, sa famille à sa suite, James Potter l'interpella :

« Snape ! Tu vas arrêter de m'éviter, maintenant ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait de mon fils. »

« Hé bien, je pense qu'il doit être en ce moment même dans les jupes de sa mère, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, parce que Monsieur a reçu un pauvre Doloris venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Snape, je ne parle pas d'Evan mais d'Harry. » Grinça James en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas relever les insultes envers son fils.

« Je ne connais pas d'Harry Potter. Comme toutes les personnes présentes dans ce couloir. »

« Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ce garçon. » Appuya durement Severus en continuant de marcher.

James, furieux des commentaires, attrapa le bras de son ancien ennemi et le força violement à se retourner :

« Quand je parle, tu m'écoutes, Servillus. »

Severus lança un regard glacial et méprisant sur James, qui fit frémir la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux, alertée par les cris de Potter père.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse appeler « ça » parler. »

« Où as-tu envoyé Harry ? »

« Harry Potter est mort il y a quatorze ans de cela. Je suppose que tu es courant puisque tu en es le principal responsable. »

James allait répliquer, furieux, quand Lily s'approcha et posa une main délicate sur son avant-bras. Son époux lâcha un soupir puis se calma, laissant sa femme prendre la parole d'une voix douce et ternie par la tristesse.

« Severus »

« Ca sera Professeur Snape, pour vous. » L'interrompit le maître des potions.

Un éclat de douleur passa un instant dans les yeux de son ancienne amie, avant qu'elle ne relève fièrement la tête et reprenne :

« Professeur Snape, où avez-vous envoyé Maël, s'il vous plait ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien »

« Si, Severus. Tu ne peux pas nier les faits quand cela t'arrange. _Ton fils_ est aussi le mien. »

« Harry n'existe plus. Seul Maël demeure. »

« Où est-il ? » Insista Lily.

« Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. » Répliqua froidement le professeur de potions.

« Severus, si tu ne me réponds pas, James et moi allons saisir la justice et tu seras accusé de kidnapping d'enfants. Nous sommes bien plus influents que toi. Je ne veux toutefois pas que l'on en arrive à de telles extrémités. S'il te plait, Sev. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Sev. Maël est dans un lieu calme, loin des médias et des harcèlements. »

« Où ? Réponds sale serpent ! » Coupa James.

« Ne m'insulte pas, sombre crétin ! » S'énerva Severus, fatigué. Les événements l'avaient épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Aller se coucher.

« Et pourquoi ne t'insulterais-je pas ? Tu n'es qu'un voleur d'enfants ! Un Mangemort de la plus basse condition ! Maël n'est pas ton fils, traître ! »

« Maël est mon fils. » Assena Severus, encore plus furieux, perdant peu à peu le contrôle.

« Il est de mon sang. Et je vais le récupérer. Maintenant dis-moi où il est ou j'en appelle au Ministre. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, Servillus. Fais ce que je te dis ou il t'en coutera bien plus que tout ce que tu as. »

« Hélas pour toi, Potter … _Je fais ce que je veux_. »

Et sur ces mots, le cauchemar des cachots, l'imperturbable professeur abattit froidement son poing sur le beau visage de James Potter qui retint un cri de douleur mais qui renvoya aussitôt son poing dans l'estomac de Severus.

Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre sous les regards tétanisés de l'assemblée. Les coups de poings, de pieds, de tête, fusaient de partes et d'autres. Personne n'osait les séparer.

Kathie regardait, son époux se battre comme un charogner, la haine défigurant ses traits aristocratiques.

« Maman, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les séparer ? » Interrogea Alexander.

« Laisse ton père se défouler un peu. »

« Mais, maman, papa peut être blessé. » Gémit Oscar, les larmes aux yeux.

« Severus ! » S'écria sa femme en se précipitant vers le combat mais Lily l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne se heurte au bouclier magique qui s'était formé autour des deux hommes et sur lequel s'acharnait le professeur Macgonagall ainsi que d'autres de ses collègues, l'inquiétude se mélangeant à la colère sur leurs visages.

« Lâchez-moi, sale bonne femme. »

« Calmez-vous, Kathie. »

« C'est Mme Snape pour vous. » Rétorqua férocement la mère de famille.

« Mme Snape, s'il vous plait… » Soupira Lily.

« Merlin, votre imbécile de mari est en train d'abimer Sev ! »

« Dites-nous où se trouve Maël, et James cessera, j'en suis sûre » Répondit la rousse, absolument pas convaincue par ses paroles, son mari semblait être bien trop heureux de frapper Severus.

« Pour que vous faisiez du mal à mon bébé ? Jamais ! »

« Ce n'est pas votre enfant mais le mien, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. »

« Pauvre gourde ! Maël est mon fils depuis le jour où toi et ton mari avaient pris la décision d'abandonner votre fils. Et il le restera jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« N'importe quoi. Il est le fruit des mes entrailles. Mon enfant. » Cria Lily, rageuse.

« Foutaises ! Vous vivez à côté de lui depuis quatre ans sans avoir été fichu de le reconnaitre. »

« Car vous nous l'avez volé. Vous l'avez pourri avec votre sang. De quel droit avez-vous osé l'adopter par un lien du sang ! Immonde femme ! »

« Le sang qui coule dans les veines de Maël est celui qu'il a choisi ! Il ne veut pas de vous, ordure ! »

S'en fut trop pour Lily Potter qui se mit à frapper, forçant Kathie à répliquer. La directrice adjointe laissa échapper une exclamation de colère quand elle vit les deux femmes se griffant, se mordant, se frappant avec hargne et désespoir.

Draco arriva à ce moment-là, Blaise sur ces talons, et les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent en découvrant la scène.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher Dumbledore ! » Lança le professeur Chourave qui s'acharnait toujours sur l'étrange bouclier qui les empêchait d'atteindre les deux couples.

Alors que deux élèves lui obéissaient, Evan apparut à son tour dans le couloir et pâlit en découvrant la situation, pour le moins inhabituelle de ses parents. Il darda un regard noir sur le reste de la fratrie Snape, à savoir Nicolas, Alexander, Analissa, Victor et Oscar, et s'écria :

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait, sales serpents infâmes ? »

« Vous n'aimez pas le spectacle ? Il est vrai qu'une scène d'une telle violence doit choquer les petits gryffondors dans ton genre. » Répliqua Alexander.

Evan, Ron, Seamus, Dean et les autres gryffondors se tournèrent vers eux, les yeux luisant de rages.

« Pensez-vous à la même chose que moi ? » Lança Nicolas en fermant son livre qu'il posa soigneusement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

« Non » Hurla la directrice des rouge et or quand elle vit les regards qu'échangèrent les rejetons Snape. Trop tard.

« Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! » Beugla Alexander en s'élançant vers les gryffondors, suivi de ses frères et de sa sœur.

« Bob le vengeur ! » S'écria Oscar en abattant férocement le nounours sur la tête de Seamus qui n'osait pas frapper un petit garçon.

Alors qu'Alexander, Analissa et Oscar se battaient avec force et courage contre leurs ennemis, Victor et Nicolas s'approchèrent des adversaires. Victor prit calmement la parole :

« Je ne frappe pas sans raison. Racine carré de deux cent trente quatre virgule trente quatre ? »

« Hein ? » S'exclama le garçon en face de lui.

Le coup de poing s'abattit et Victor entra dans la bagarre en déclarant :

« Je ne frappe que les idiots. Quatre mille trois cent quatre-vingt dix-huit multiplié par quarante ? PAF ! Si x = 45 et y = 34/45, combien fait 3 x (34y + 4876x) ? PAM ! Je suis entouré d'idiots … »

Nicolas observa ses jeunes frères et sa sœur puis reprit :

« Je suis pour la non-violence. Je vais donc me contenter d'avancer en levant les jambes bien hautes et en faisant des moulins avec mes bras, si l'un d'entre vous est blessé, cela sera entièrement de sa faute, je me retire de toute responsabilité dans cette affaire. »

Et Nicolas s'élança à son tour dans la bataille.

Les minutes filèrent, et les professeurs ne parvenant pas à venir à bout des boucliers, essayèrent de séparer les élèves et se retrouvèrent à hurler les uns sur les autres, reprochant à toute et à chacun d'être responsable de ce désastre.

Les derniers spectateurs finirent par prendre parti et se jetèrent dans la bataille. Seul Draco resta négligemment adossé contre le mur.

« Blaise, je crois que mon parrain est fait pour devenir un meneur d'hommes … Blaise ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers l'emplacement où se trouvait le bellâtre, pour se rendre compte que son ami n'y était plus. Le métis était parti se battre au côté de la fratrie Snape.

Alors que Draco soupirait, Dumbledore apparut au bout de couloir. Il le vit se figer puis il lança un faible :

« Mais que se passe t-il ici ? »

…_**HP/DM/HP…**_

« Combien de doigts voyez-vous ? »

« Par la saucisse de Fumseck ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de toujours me poser la même question ? Je sais compter merci. Mon père m'a bien appris qu'après deux, il y avait cinq. Je ne suis pas idiot tout de même. »

L'infirmière, qui n'avait jusque là jamais eu Maël comme patient, ne comprit hélas pas l'ironie habituelle du jeune homme et demanda :

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Vous voulez aussi mon numéro de téléphone, ou bien mon numéro de sécurité sociale peut-être? Vous savez je suis libre demain soir si vous le souhaitez. Je vous donne rendez-vous à dix-huit heures ici même si vous insistez. »

« Monsieur Snape ! » S'offusqua l'infirmière.

« Pourquoi me demander mon nom si vous le connaissez déjà ? » Releva Maël en levant le sourcil gauche.

« Vous souvenez-vous comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? »

« Bien sûr. Je dirais… par la porte. Je rajouterais même que je suis arrivé dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie. César. D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux de lui signaler que je suis réveillé, sinon il va croire que vous essayez de me garder loin de lui. »

« N'est-il pas votre frère ? »

« Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore vous savez. »

« Vous entretenez une relation incestueuse avec votre frère ! »

« Que diable ! Vous m'apprenez quelque chose. Je me coucherai moins bête ce soir » Ironisa Maël.

« Monsieur Snape… »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tartempion »

« Hum, Tartempion, j'allais vous expliquer que j'avais envoyé un hibou à votre … _frère_ et qu'il arrivait. »

« Comme je vous le disais, il doit sûrement penser que vous essayez de me garder pour vous. » Enchaina Maël avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne vous ai pas kidnappé tout de même ! »

« Non certes. Mais d'où croyez-vous que vient le proverbe : « Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César ? » Soupira Maël.

« Hé bien… » Hésita l'infirmière.

« Maël ! » S'écria à cet instant César en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

« Mon amour ! » Répondit Maël en lui sautant dans les bras et en tentant de l'embrasser.

César le repoussa aussitôt et ce dernier tomba à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est devenu fou ? Enfin… plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. »

« Hélas, ma _dame_, mon amour n'est point réciproque. Je dois me satisfaire du seul fait de vivre à ses côtés, sans jamais pouvoir le toucher. Je ne peux que l'admirer de loin même si cela me brise le cœur. Je ne vous explique pas non plus le déchirement quand je le vois dans les bras d'une autre. Pour lui, j'ai renoncé à l'hétérosexualité, mais il demeure de marbre en ma présence. Je me sens donc dans l'obligation de vous apprendre, ma tendre _mie_, que toute romance est impossible entre nous. »

« Finalement, je crois qu'il va bien. » Soupira de soulagement César, sous les yeux éberlués de l'infirmière.

« Il faut qu'il prenne ces potions encore une semaine et qu'il ne fassent aucun effort particulier. » continua toutefois l'infirmière, remise de son choc.

« Parfait » répondit César en soulevant son frère et en l'installant dans ses bras. Puis il se dirigea avec vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Je suis si près de toi mon amour. J'aimerais tant que tu poses tes délicates lèvres contre les miennes. Mais cette amour est interdis. » Feint Maël.

« Tu as fini ta comédie ? »

« J'aime bien cette infirmière mais elle ne fait décidément pas le poids face à Mme Pomfresh. » Se moqua Maël.

« Ton petit numéro était grotesque. La pauvre femme va vraiment croire à tes inepties. »

« L'idée te déplait tant que ça ? » Répliqua Maël faussement vexé.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir affronter Draco si ces rumeurs parvenaient jusqu'à lui. »

« Quel est le rapport avec Draco ? »

« Il te veut. D'ailleurs, tu l'as déjà embrassé, non ? » S'enquit César qui avait ralenti l'allure à l'approche de sa chambre.

« Il embrasse bien. Que puis-je faire pour me défaire de ce besoin naturel ? » S'écria Maël, exagérant encore ses paroles pour tenter d'éviter de répondre aux insinuations de son frère.

César finit par arriver dans sa chambre où il déposa doucement Maël sur son lit.

« Théo m'a expliqué la situation un dans laquelle vous étiez. Au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre de Nicolas. C'est la panique totale à Poudlard. Il y a eu une énorme bagarre entre les habitants du château. Même MacGo s'est déchainé. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai manqué cela ? C'est décidé, je vais tuer papa ! »

« A ce propos, papa veut que tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Théodore aussi peut aussi rester s'il en a envie. »

« Théo n'a jamais envie de rien. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Oh ! Tu es là depuis longtemps Théo ? »

« Plus longtemps que toi. Tu as dormi trois jours. » Répliqua Théodore.

« C'est vrai. Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hn … »

« Ce n'est pas tout mais je vais me doucher, moi. Je sors de l'entrainement, je suis épuisé. » Les interrompit César en s'enfuyant vers la salle de bain.

« Très bien. Bonne douche. Pense à moi ! » Lui envoya Maël en attrapant le journal posé sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. _« Harry Potter. Le véritable Elu ?_ ». Il le laissa tomber par terre et en prit en autre. « _Voldemort est de retour ». _Il le jeta à son tour, baissa la tête et demanda :

« Théo »

« Hn ? » Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Tous les journaux ne parlent que de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hn. »

Maël soupira alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un jeune homme. Il devait, lui semblait-il, être âgé de seize, dix-sept ans.

« Où est César ? » demanda poliment le jeune homme sans prêter une réelle attention aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Sous la douche. » L'informa Maël sans paraitre étonné ou gêné par le fait qu'un parfait inconnu soit entré dans la chambre de son frère.

L'inconnu se figea et demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Théo qui avait sorti sa baguette et fixait le vide, tourna la tête vers lui puis répondit d'une voix rauque :

« Je suis ton père. »

« Hein ? » Fut tout ce que réussit à articuler le jeune homme. Bien sûr, tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir vu ce film. Surtout les sorciers.

« Ne l'écoute pas ! » S'écria Maël en bondissant. « Je suis Luke Skywalker et je vais te sauver ! » (1)

(1) Il s'agit évidemment d'une référence à Star Wars !


	59. Goodbye, Roumanie !

Bonjour !

Merci aux Revieweurs anonymes :

gran'ny (mille merci pour ton soutien très encourageant ! Tu me pousses vraiment à écrire !) geoffroy guichard (la suite est la !) Fan de Hein (très heureuse de réussir à te faire rire !), girl (contente que cela te plaise) Hp77(cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir un gentil mot comme le tien !), potter-malfoy (Dans les chapitres suivants, il y aura un rapprochement important entre Maël et Draco... Et la suite est là!), une grande fan(merci pour ton mot, et les raisons de la dégradation de la relation entre Maël et Analissa apparaitront bientôt), orihime (tu n'en étais qu'au chapitre 8 lors de ta review, mais j'espère que ma fiction continue a te plaire!), kimel (ravie que cela te plaise et que tu lises même mes notes ! Yeah ! Ok je sors..!), Sonic (pardon, chère gogole pour le retard ! J'adore l'enthousiasme de ta review !), Lightning974(très heureuse que ma fiction te plaise !) fanfanfan de fictions( mon but etant de faire rire, ta review me comble !) lolita88(merci !) yachiru-chan (de rien, c'est un plaisir. Littéralement.) luciieee (ravie, merci de ta patience!) JTFLAM (Merci pour ta review et surtout pour ta fidélité ^^) Framboise (Merci pour ta review !) Chachou (Très heureuse que tu aies aimé la bagarre, c'était l'un de mes doutes les plus fort dans le précédent chapitre ^^) alice( Merci à toi aussi !) Lilylune (Merci de ton soutien, la suite est enfin là. Pardon ^^)

Merci a tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, je m'excuse du retard et des délais un peu farfelus...

A la demande de **Framboise**, je vais faire un peu de **pub** pour des fictions dans le même style que la mienne (plus pour quelques autres car je les adooore ^^)

- Hysteria by P'tit Pingouin. Cette fiction est une véritable perle, surement l'un des HP/LV que je préfère avec L'héritier des Black by Arianeth Callisto Malfoy et Darkest Hour by Cassis Black. Ces trois fictions sont de purs délices, troublant de réalisme et tout simplement captivante. Sublime, vraiment. Toutes les autres fictions de ces trois auteurs sont aussi lire !

- Golden Cage by Nekogami-sama et Blood and Chocolate by Sucubei. Ah mes trésors en HP/DM, de véritables perles … Egalement ici, je conseille toutes les fictions des ces auteurs de talents !

- A la recherché du Bonheur by French Pixie, une fiction dans le même style que la mienne avec un Harry des plus attachants qui va devenir … Henry Dumbledore-Rogue ! Tadam ! Rien que ça !

- It all started with a visit to gringotts by celenia, une superbe traduction d'une fiction où Harry est trahi par Dumbledore and co, doublée d'un HP/SS !

Juste, pour Lord Celestin, tu as désactivé la fonction Private Message et je ne peux donc pas répondre à ta gentille review… Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou non, mais je te remercie donc ici !

**Information IMPORTANTE :** Je n'ai plus de bêta. Alcane s'est mystérieusement évaporée... Si tu lis ce chapitre, fais-moi signe pour me dire si tu es encore d'accord pour être ma bêta. Sinon, je devrais en prendre une autre (pour la survie de l'espèce humaine ^^) ... Ceci est la cause du prolongement de mon retard (comprendre, j'étais en retard, évidemment, mais j'ai finalement envoyé mon chapitre à Alcane. Point de réponse. Le temps se fait long, alors je publie avec les fautes... En espérant que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop ...)

**Petit Rappel** : Dans cette fiction, tous les sorciers (ou presque) sont bisexuels. L'homosexualité est très fréquente (30% de la population) et les couples gays peuvent avoir des enfants grâce à une potion.

_**Dans le précédent chapitre :**_

_Maël laissa échapper un soupir au moment où la porte de la chambre de César s'ouvrait dévoilement un jeune homme de 16 ou 17 ans …_

_- César ? _

_- Sous la douche. L'informa Maël sans paraitre étonné ou gêné qu'un parfait inconnu entre dans la chambre de son frère._

_Le dit parfait inconnu se figea et demanda :_

_- Euh … Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Théo qui avait sorti sa baguette et fixait le vide sans régir tourna la tête vers lui puis répondit d'une voix rauque :_

_- Je suis ton père … _

_- Hein ? Fut tout ce que réussit à articuler le jeune homme. _

_- Ne l'écoute pas ! S'écria Maël en bondissant. Je suis Luke Skywalker et je vais te sauver ! _

**Chapitre 58 **

Quand César se décida enfin à sortir de la douche, il ne fut qu'à peine étonné de voir le frère de son meilleur ami, Nathaniel, debout face à Maël et Théodore, la mine perplexe et très légèrement effrayé.

- Hey, Nat' ! Salua César en l'éloignant de la figure de marbre de Théo sur lequel un Maël bien guéri était accroché à la manière d'un koala.

- Qui sont ces gens ? Interrogea poliment Nathaniel sous le regard satisfait de Maël et soulagé de César.

- Mon frère et son meilleur ami.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère qui s'appelait Luke … S'étonna Nat.

- Luke ? Qui s'appelle Luke ?

- Pff… Il sait peut être mieux parler français que cet Adam, mais niveau culture, c'est le néant … Se moqua Maël.

César haussa les épaules ne cherchant même plus à essayer de comprendre la blague surement idiote qu'avait du faire son frère, il était en revanche un peu plus surpris de voir que Théo y avait participé.

- Oublie tout ce qu'ils ont pu te dire. Voici Maël, mon frère, et Théodore Nott, son asocial meilleur ami.

- Enchanté, jeune apprenti. Lâcha Maël.

- Euh … Ouais… Ravi également. Sourit timidement Nathaniel en découvrant le « fléau ambulant sur deux pattes diaboliquement intelligent » que lui avait décrit César. Il resta un instant figé devant la beauté surréaliste du jeune homme. Pas très grand, mais élancé, Maël dégageait une aura impressionnante, ses yeux verts émeraudes semblaient vous transpercer, ses cheveux noirs débrayés contrastaient avec ses traits très aristocratiques et tout dans sa posture transpirait une classe naturelle presque oppressante.

Le charme fut rompu quand Adam poussa la porte qui alla se cogner fortement contre le mur laissant une belle trace noire, et hurla :

- Nathaniel, mon canard en sucre, ne pars pas sans me prévenir !

- Pardon ? S'étrangla le dit Nathaniel qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si son frère, César, Maël et Théodore n'avait pas été victime d'un sort de confusion …

- Adam. Parle normalement. Ton gage est temporairement levé. Intervint un César moqueur.

Maël observa son frère avec une méfiance nouvelle, depuis quand ce dernier était-il devenu aussi sadique … ?

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence mal à l'aise, mais celui-ci finit par être rompu par une question assez brutale ….

- Et vous avez l'intention de rester chez moi jusqu'à quand exactement ? Tenta César, une moue grognonne fermement accrochée à son visage.

- Cache ta joie, mon frère ! Se moqua Maël, plus que ravi que sa présence gêne son ainée et oubliant totalement la présence d'Adam et Nathaniel.

- Pitié ... Ne me dites pas qu'il est de venu croyant ! Soupira encore César.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu me vois croire en une entité dont aucune preuve ne démontre son existence ? Et puis « mon frère » n'a pas forcément un sens religieux, idiot !

- Cela se nomme la foi... S'offusqua Adam qui venait d'une famille très pratiquante.

- Pardon ? Releva César.

- Le fait de croire en une entité dont personne n'a la preuve de son existence. Cela se nomme la foi.

- Et bien, moi je te le dis, si ton Dieu existe, il doit être vraiment sadique ... Affirma Maël.

- Dieu nous aime tous, nous sommes Ses enfants.

- Je vois... Alors pourquoi laisse-t-il crever ses enfants à cause de conflits qui ne les concernent pas ? Pourquoi n'intervint-il pas quand ses enfants s'entretuent ? Quel bon père nous avons là ! Rendez-vous à l'évidence, on ne peut croire qu'en soi-même ...

- Tu as fait ce choix, je le respecte mais ne critique pas mon propre choix. Pour moi, Dieu nous aime mais tu ne peux le savoir... La foi est une des plus belles choses au monde. Se remettre entièrement entre les mains de Notre Père, c'est ...

- Être aussi idiot que ridicule. Coupa Maël.

- ... Une confiance qui témoigne de Son immense amour ... Termina Adam.

- Laisse tomber, interrompit César, tu ne le convaincras pas. Maman a déjà essayé... Il est plus buté que papa !

Adam secoua la tête en soupirant à la manière d'un père déçu par son enfant mais Maël n'était pas décidé à en rester là et enchaina :

- Ton Dieu, si tant soit peu qu'il existe, est un idiot. Il offre son amour, et pardonne toutes leurs fautes à ses fameux enfants...

- Car Il est grand, Il est bon.

- Et il est drôlement discret... Ironisa encore Maël.

- Il nous a envoyé son fils et les prophètes répandent sa parole ...

- Son fils ? Celui-là aussi, il l'a laissé crever...

- Le Christ s'est sacrifié pour nous ! S'écria Adam, ne comprenant pas l'étrange obstination du petit frère de Maël.

- Et bien, le résultat n'est pas très concluent ...

- Cela suffit. Range tes griffes et va dormir, sombre crétin. Lâcha César en chopant son petit frère pour le forcer à s'allonger sur son lit.

- Tu es un idiot. Dit d'un ton désintéressé Théodore à César.

- Pourquoi ?

- Maël t'a entièrement manipulé ...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Se récria le grand frère.

- Au final, il n'a pas répondu à ta question ... Clôtura Théo avant de s'effondrer comme une masse à côté du dit manipulateur.

- Je me disais aussi... Défendre ainsi une cause en exposant des arguments plus ou moins sensés ne lui ressemblait pas. Se plaignit César, déjà fatigué des jours qu'il devrait passer avec son redoutable frère.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Adam qui avait trouvé que le Maël cynique paraissait assez bien correspondre à la description que lui en avait faite César...

- Comment ais-je pu me laisser berner si facilement ... Se désola encore César avant de pousser un énième soupir et de partir se doucher, oubliant par la même occasion qu'il y a deux minutes à peine, il avait déjà pris une douche…

Nathaniel lança à son tour un doux sourire à Adam et lui chuchota :

- Tes arguments auraient ravis papa…

La moue de dégout qui se peint sur le visage d'Adam montra ce que ce dernier pensait du compliment… Nathaniel éclata d'un rire frais et s'en alla de la chambre de César, laissant un Adam furieux mais résigné.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Mais au final, le mois en compagnie de César passa avec une vitesse étonnante entre disputes, hurlements de rires ou d'autres choses, jeux plus ou moins matures et discussions relativement sérieuses autour du sujet "Harry Potter" ...

Maël, même s'il adorait être ici en compagnie de César, Théo (qui ne semblait plus vouloir décrocher un mot) ainsi que des frères Adam et Nathaniel, aurait parfois tout donné pour pouvoir partir voir ses parents et le reste de ses frères et sœur au lieu de se contenter de simples échanges de lettres, et, au passage, en profiter pour dire leurs quatre vérités à ces foutus journalistes qui semblaient s'être décidé à exhiber toute sa vie aux yeux avides de la population sorcière. En effet, depuis la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des 3 sorciers dont le trophée avait finalement été remis à Evan, les journaux ne parlaient plus que des jumeaux Potter, et de ce qu'ils avaient nommé : « L'affaire Survivant ». Il ne faisait plus aucun doute, à cause de Voldemort, que Maël était bien Harry Potter et il était plus que probable qu'il fut le Survivant. Le ministre de la Magie, appuyé par Dumbledore et les Potter avait d'ailleurs expressément demandé à Maël de revenir sur le sol anglais afin de procéder à quelques tests pour vérifier son identité ...

L'affaire Survivant n'avait pas non plus épargné les Potter qui avaient croulé sous un nombre de beuglantes impressionnant ... Car, abandonner son enfant était la pire des choses aux yeux des hommes ... Et si les Potter, symbole de la lumière laissaient leur fils mourir sans y attacher une grande importance, que devenez les forces du bien ?

Maël soupira une énième tout en fusillant du regard Théo qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il s'assit tranquillement sur son lit, dans la chambre de César, puis se releva, tourna en rond quelques instants et finit par se positionner tout près de la porte d'entrée.

Quand César revint de son entrainement, fatigué et couvert de sueur, il poussa un cri très peu viril en avisant son jeune frère les yeux blafards, la peau exagérément pâle et l'attitude faussement fantomatique que celui mimait.

- Je veux rentrer. Lâcha alors Maël.

- Cela tombe bien, tu pars dans trois jours chez les Malfoy.

- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je veux rentrer en Angleterre. Chez les parents. Je veux affronter mon destin. Je veux prendre ma vie en main. Faire face à la dure réalité. Je veux tous leur faire regretter d'oser parler de ma personne alors qu'ils ne savent, en réalité, rien de moi ! Je veux les saigner comme des porcs. Et quand ils baigneront dans leur sang, je couvrirai leurs visages de boue… Puis je danserai autour de leurs corps mourants. Gronda Maël avec un air sadique, une lueur follement dangereuse dans le regard.

- Bien. Très bien. Fais comme il te plaira, mon chou. Mais tu devras négocier cela avec les Malfoy, les Potter, le ministère de la magie et nos parents … Rétorqua César, pas plus dérangé que cela par les propos pour le moins violents que tenaient son petit frère de presque 15 ans …

- Non. Trancha Maël. Je ne négocierai rien. Je vais faire ce que je veux. Et pas plus tard que maintenant… Ma vie a entièrement été dirigé jusque là … par la débauche… Entre Cunégonde me faisant du chantage sexuel, Tartempion et ses jeux de rôles qui me forçait à être un autre que moi-même, Hagrid avec sa libido hors norme, Rusard et son côté masochiste, Dumbledore qui aime vous enfoncer des bonbons au citron dans l'anus au moment le plus jouissif, MacGo et sa peau flasque qui tremble lorsque vous la prenez, Potter qui veut des plans à six, Weas…

- STOP ! Maël, silence. Pitié, cesse de raconter n'importe quoi mes oreilles ne peuvent le supporter… J'ai envie de vomir … S'écria César, le teint un peu verdâtre.

- Et il y a des enfants ici. Ajouta Théodore qui était tranquillement assis dans un gros fauteuil et regarder la scène avec un désintérêt feint.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna le troisième fils Snape.

- Il parle de ton âge mental, n'est ce pas Théo ? Se moqua le cinquième fils Snape.

- Hn…

- Tu vois ?

Seul un grognement peu convaincu lui répondit, César étant trop occupé à lire la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, l'ébahissement prenant peu à peu possession de ses traits.

Pendant que son frère restait figé devant le journal, Maël vint se nicher sur les genoux de Théodore qui l'attrapa par réflexe et le cala plus confortablement contre lui.

- Je … Tu … Il …Vous … Ils ? Bafouilla César en fixant Théo et Maël.

- Tu as oublié elle, nous, elles … Espèce de maccho ! Que des pronoms féminins ! S'exclama Maël.

- Tu as lu l'article d'aujourd'hui ? Réussit enfin à articuler le joueur de quidditch.

- Effectivement. Très belle photo d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le journal ? Interrogea Nathaniel.

- Wow ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es arrivé quand ? Hurla d'une voix une fois encore étrangement féminine César.

- Depuis le début. L'informa Adam.

- Wow ! Toi aussi ! Vous êtes des ninjas en fait !

- Merci de montre quelle importance tu apportes à notre présence… Souffla Nathaniel, vexé.

- C'est quoi des ninjas ? Interrogea Adam.

- On dit « Qu'est ce qu'un ninja ? » Le reprit Maël d'un air désapprobateur.

- Un mercenaire japonais. Ils ont la réputation de se déplacer si rapidement et si discrètement que personne ne les entend jamais arriver. Ils assassinent par surprise leurs cibles… Les ninjas, entièrement vêtus de noir, ne font qu'un avec la nuit. Ils sont la brume au milieu des étoiles… Expliqua Théodore sous les regards surpris.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Demanda Maël.

- Mon frère ainé était fan du japon …

- Tu as un frère, toi ?

- Et une sœur.

- La sœur, je la connais. C'est Mireille. Mais un frère, t'es sûr ?

- Quasiment, oui.

- Ah …

- Il a 17 ans de plus que moi. Il a été renié. C'est suite à cela que j'ai été conçu. Il fallait un héritier.

- Oh… Pourquoi ? S'immisça Adam.

- Aucune idée.

- Tu n'as jamais cherché à le savoir ?

- Non. Je m'en fiche. Je ne le connais pas.

- Comment tu connais les ninjas alors ? Questionna Nathaniel.

- Ma sœur a connu mon frère, elle. Vu qu'ils n'ont que 11 ans d'écart. Elle a grandi avec lui jusqu'à ses 6 ans…. Et le soir, pour l'endormir, il lui raconter des histoires de ninjas et de samouraïs...

César haussa les épaules, affligé par l'étrange comportement des riches familles Sangs-purs et par l'indifférence de Théodore…

- Comment il s'appelle ton frère ?

- Edouard.

- Cool …

- Hn …

- Tu l'as dit.

- Mais tout ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'il y a dans le journal… Lâcha Théo, curieux de savoir la raison pour laquelle Maël essayait tant de détourner l'attention du journal …

- Bien dit, chère loque … Sourit Adam qui jusqu'à cette conversation croyait fermement que Théodore était un sourd-muet.

- Chère loque ? S'étonna César.

- C'est Tyler qui dit ça … Il dit aussi un truc comme « Elémentaire, mon cher Wass-thon. ». Une histoire de détective moldu super doué … Baragouina Adam qui sentait bien que ses explications perdaient le peu de sens qu'elles avaient …

- Qui appelle son gamin « loque ? »… Souffla Nathaniel, dépité devant les étrangetés si spécifiques aux moldus.

- Et le journal ? Redirigea Théo sans aucun tact.

- Tu es vraiment acharné, mon chou ! Se moqua César.

- Arrête de nous appeler tous « mon chou », on dirait un pédophile … Rétorqua Maël qui se démena afin de se retourner dans les bras de Théo et de fixer ce dernier d'un regard noir criant sourdement le mot « Traitre ! »

- Le journal. Répéta Théodore en fixant Maël avec … défi ?

- Pédophile.

- Journal.

- Assassin.

- Journal.

- Tartempion.

- Journal.

- Hn.

- Voleur de réplique. Journal.

- Pff…. Soupira Maël en jetant un regard faussement désolé à son meilleur ami.

- Journal. S'acharna ce dernier.

- S'il faut en venir aux grands moyens.

- Journal.

Et Maël se détacha de l'étreinte du dit meilleur ami pour se jeter férocement sur lui, tentant de le bâillonner avec ses propres cheveux. Les deux jeunes adolescents roulèrent au sol, l'un essayant d'empêcher l'autre de prononcer un mot qui ressortait bien trop régulièrement.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme ! S'écria une grosse voix appartenant à un homme qui ouvrit violement la porte de la chambre de César, celui-ci ayant d'ailleurs abandonné toute tentative de séparer les deux lutteurs au profit d'une retraite sécurisante vers la douche…

- Coach ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Adam et César.

- Oui …Grogna le dit coach en s'approchant de Maël et Théodore qui continuaient à se bagarrer au sol tout en laissant échapper les mots « Journal » ou « Journal » ou encore « Journal » …

- Euh … Je vous présente mon frère, Maël, vous savez celui-ci qui loge chez moi depuis un mois … Et euh … Ne vous inquiétez pas il repart demain …

L'homme aspira profondément, sépara l'impassible Théodore Nott et le cynique Maël qui s'insultèrent comme des charognards brisant ainsi les réputations qu'ils ignoraient d'ailleurs avoir…

- Les jeunes, continua le fameux coach en s'adressant à Maël et Théo, vous partez dans trois jours. Jusque là, vous vous tenez tranquillement ou vous aurez à faire à moi. L'équipe a assez supporté le bavardage incessant du frère de César et leurs disputes sans que l'autre zozo s'en mêle aussi ! D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sourd-muet, celui-là ?

- C'est un miracle. Je vous le dis, mes frères, un véritable miracle ! Théodore a retrouvé l'ouïe et la parole… Je n'ose imaginer la joie que cela provoquera chez sa sœur, elle qui doit l'élever seule alors qu'elle n'a qu'à peine 21 ans. Mireille en pleurera de joie, et ses larmes de bonheur dégoulineront sur son T-shirt blanc moulant favori ! Et quand Edouard apprendra la nouvelle, il rentrera de son exil forcé au risque de se faire tuer par son ancienne belle famille … Théodore, dis-moi, parle-moi encore … Je t'écoute, mon ange ! Fit mine de s'extasier Maël.

- Tu devrais songer à faire une carrière dans le cinéma moldu. Tu racontes tellement bien ces inepties que j'ai même failli y croire ! Souffla Adam, admiratif qui songeait que César n'avait pas vraiment exagéré en décrivant son intenable petit frère.

- Moldu ? Salazar, non !

- Mais … Commença Adam qui fut coupé par son coach

- Quoi qu'il en soit, restez sages, les gosses !

- Tu vois … Le coach n'a rien compris. Il ne sait pas si ce que tu racontes est vrai ou non. Si c'est ironique ou pas …Dit le meilleur ami de César.

- C'est parce qu'il est idiot. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a trop fréquenté César… Souligna le jeune Snape d'un air savant mais désinvolte.

Le coach haussa les épaules, sachant pertinemment pour avoir vu César, Adam, Nathaniel et d'autres joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch le faire, que s'il rentré dans le jeu de Maël il n'en ressortirait certainement pas gagnant. Et le coach n'aimait pas perdre. Il adorait par contre les défis, mais savait reconnaitre une bataille perdue d'avance et s'incliner devant un adversaire plus coriace que lui … même si celui-ci faisait à peine la moitié de sa taille et était très agaçant …

Il finit par quitter la pièce en maugréant dans sa barbe contre la famille Snape, mais intérieurement il se demandait si Maël Snape était réellement Harry Potter, le Survivant … Parce que si c'était le cas, le monde sorcier allait avoir bien du mal à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui … Il se surprit un instant à plaindre les parents Potter qui s'acharnaient, d'après la presse, avec l'aide du Ministre, à récupérer la garde de leur fils, ne savant surement pas ce qui les attendait s'ils avaient le malheur de réussir… Bien qu'ils aient peu de chance, connaissant le père de César et Maël, pour le coach, il ne faisait aucun doute que les Potter ne toucheraient pas un cheveu de Maël… Il haussa encore les épaules, s'interrogeant sur ce que ressentait réellement le fameux Harry Potter, plus connu sous le nom de Maël Sanpe, car, en apparence, il ne semblait pas du tout préoccuper par les émeutes qu'avaient déclenché la révélation de son identité et de son statut … Il frissonna encore en pensant également au retour du Lord Noir qui bataillait la une des journaux avec « L'affaire Survivant » … Vraiment, le monde s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une sinistre période, et aux yeux de coach, ce n'était clairement pas à un gamin de battre un mage noir si puissant que même Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à vaincre … Encore moins si le dit gamin était aussi étrange et imprévisible que l'était Maël… De toute façon, les enfants n'avaient rien à faire dans une guerre. Quel que soit leur caractère. Vraiment, une société effrayée était la pire des catastrophes, reporter tous leurs espoirs sur les faibles épaules d'un enfant … Où allait le monde ?

Dans l'appartement de César, Maël demanda directement d'une voix accusatrice :

- Où est William ?

- Mince, j'ai complètement oublié de le prévenir ! Se désola César tout en se frappant la tête.

- Ah ça oui … Le gronda son petit frère en imitant leur mère.

- Et il n'est au courant de rien !

- Il lit par le journal ?

- Non. Il vit dans un village moldu. Il s'essaie à apprendre la médecine moldue… Il affirme que cela lui sera un jour utile … Mais comme il vit avec des moldus, il nous a dit de ne pas lui envoyer d'hiboux … Il ne reçoit pas la gazette du Sorcier non plus …

- Il est fou … Pourquoi vouloir vivre comme un moldu ? Commenta Maël.

- Ouais…

- Et son fiancé ?

- Aucune idée.

- Menteur.

- Effectivement. Sourit César.

- Allez, dis-moi au moins sous nom pour te faire pardonner d'avoir oublié de prévenir William du fait que je sois le Survivant, destiné à combattre Voldy !

César frissonna devant la désinvolture de son frère, mais ne dit rien… A ce moment, Adam attrapa le journal avec un air machiavélique et César remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de cette distraction qui le sauvait de l'interrogatoire de son petit frère …

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maël, sagement assis sur le lit écoutait un Adam perplexe lire la Gazette du Sorcier du jour qui annonçait fièrement une relation amoureuse entre Maël et Théodore. Une photo montrant un Maël épuisé se cramponnant avec désespoir à Théodore qui fusillait du regard les journalistes. La photo datait d'il y a un mois, quand Maël était revenu de son combat contre Voldemort et avait du affronter les médias, les Potter, Dumbledore et le ministère cherchant à lui parler de sa véritable identité … Sur la photo, Théo passait un bras réconfortant dans le dos de Maël qui se penchait vers l'oreille de ce dernier pour y chuchoter des mots inaudibles …

Théodore resta un moment figé, puis éclata brusquement de rire faisant sursauter César, Adam et Nat, tout en provoquant un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Maël. Riant toujours, l'héritier Nott déclara d'une voix amusée :

- C'est Draco qui va être heureux …

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Deux jours plutôt, Draco Malfoy envoyait un long courrier à ses parents dans lequel il leur expliquait poliment mais fermement ses attentions concernant Maël précisant qu'il n'était pas question que leur famille reste en Angleterre, suite au scandale de « L'Affaire Survivant »…

Ses parents lui répondirent un peu moins poliment, légèrement machiavéliquement, que Draco avait champ libre en ce qui concernait Maël et qu'ils seraient ravis de l'avoir pour gendre… Et qu'il était bien plus qu'évident qu'ils ne resteraient pas en Angleterre, Severus les ayant déjà énervé avec ça… D'ailleurs, ils avaient du se battre contre le Ministre pour pouvoir emporter Maël avec eux … Lucius ajouta au bas de sa lettre que Maël ressemblait étrangement à un précieux coli que certaines personnes cherchaient désespérément à s'approprier et que le gamin devait en avoir plus qu'assez d'être trimballé de partes et d'autres pour échapper à une médiatisation malvenue, des parents un peu trop lâche, et un ministère terrifié …

…_**.HP/DM/HP…**_

- Maël. Qu'est ce tu fous là ? On dirait un fou drogué psychopathe en manque …

- Je veux rentrer chez moi. A Poudlard. Grogna en réponse son frère.

Une impression de déjà-vu s'empara de César qui soupirant, se décida à répondre le plus prudemment possible, afin d'éviter la scène de la dernière fois…

- Cela tombe bien, tu y retournes dès demain. Rétorqua César, évitant sciemment de mentionner le faire que Maël ne rentrait pas chez lui, mais plutôt chez les Malfoy.

- Quoi ? Tu essaies de me retenir ici contre mon grès ? Beugla l'exubérante chose qui servait de petit frère au pauvre César.

- Mais non, je …

- Pas un mot de plus ! Tes motifs sont tous plus pitoyables les uns que les autres. Tu sais pourtant ma souffrance à demeurer à tes côtés sans pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher, te pénétrer, te baiser, te …

- MAËL ! Hurla César, une moue de dégout sur le visage.

Maël eut un sourire railleur teinté de machiavélisme et pris la fuite dans les couloirs tout débitant d'une voix forte des propos sans queue ni tête concernant son amour impossible …

Alors que César se lançait à sa poursuite en tentant vainement de convaincre toutes les innocentes personnes croisées dans le couloir de la mythomanie de Maël, ce dernier se heurta violemment à quelque chose et fut propulsé sur les fesses.

Grognant peu dignement, le jeune homme qui allait entrer dans sa quinzième année se releva en fusillant du regard la pauvre fille se tenant face à lui.

- Jessica ! Salua César en tentant d'attraper son petit frère.

- C'est Joyce.

- Pardon, Pamela … Se moqua Maël.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Lâcha un beau jeune homme dont les flamboyants cheveux rouges étaient attachés à la va-vite en une longue et scintillante queue de cheval.

- Bill ! Mon Sauveur ! Cette jeune femme essayait de me violer avec la complicité de mon idiot de frère.

- Maël …Soupira le dit Bill, Weasley de son nom de famille, et fiancé de William. Les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de Charlie Weasley, le jeune frère de Bill, dresseur de dragons en Roumanie.

En effet, suite à la dernière altercation entre Maël et César, ce dernier s'était souvenu qu'il était de son devoir de prévenir son grand-frère pour les derniers événements survenus, suite à quoi le dit grand frère avait accouru, emmenant avec lui son fiancé pour la plus grande joie de Maël. Comme dirait les moldus, mieux vaut tard que jamais…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?

- Pourquoi s'arrêter tant qu'on peut continuer ? Sourit diaboliquement son interlocuteur.

- Pour laisser les autres respirer !

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'ils ne savent pas respirer tout seul !

Un soupir las s'apprêtait à franchir les lèvres de Bill quand un William surgit derrière lui tenant, pour faire original, une coupure de journal sur laquelle on apercevait Maël dans les bras de Théodore après l'épreuve du Labyrinthe avec pour titre « Harry Potter : Déjà en couple ! »

- Maël ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes relations avec Théo étaient aussi … intimes !

- Mes relations avec Théo ? Intimes ? Plaisanterais-tu ? Mon cœur, mon corps, et mon âme sont entièrement dédiés à mon unique amour, César. Et pourquoi lis-tu un journal datant d'il y a deux jours ?

Maël finit sa tirade au moment où Mme Clémence, infirmière officielle des « balais fringants » pointait hors de son infirmerie le bout du nez, alertée par les cris.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta aussitôt César.

- Tu ne peux me dicter mes sentiments, briseur de cœur… Tu auras beau me repousser autant que ta cruauté le voudra, jamais tu ne viendras à bout de mon amour.

- Réellement, Maël, tu as déjà songé à écrire des déclarations d'amour, parce que, au milieu de tes pitreries, j'ai décelé de remarquables, sensibles et touchants propos. Intervint Bill avec sérieux.

Maël le jaugea du regard avec condescendance puis finit par lâcher sans aucun tact :

- Je suppose que tu dois vraiment être bon au lit …

- Pardon ? S'étouffa le rouquin, alors que Will fusillait du regard son petit frère en attrapant de manière possessive la taille de son fiancé.

- Sinon, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi l'imbécile idiot qui prétend à être mon grand frère t'a choisi comme fiancé.

- Je te plains, Will. Sourit ironiquement Bill. Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir pour petit frère une espèce de blasé cynique agaçant, trop bavard, aimant à problèmes, mythomane, acteur raté, asocial, et sauveur du monde sorcier ….

- Ah, n'entends-tu pas mon cœur se fendre en millions de morceaux ? Fit mine de se désoler Maël.

- Cela suffit ! S'interposa César en voyant William sur le point de craquer, car l'ainé Snape avait beau avoir 25 ans, il demeurait toujours aussi susceptible, surtout si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à son amoureux rien qu'à lui …

- Non. Cela ne suffit pas ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce casse-pied qui ne sait pas se taire, n'a aucune compassion pour qui que ce soit et se croit malin ! S'énerva William.

- Vas-y, déchaine-toi, Will, nous sommes tous à l'écoute de ton intelligence méconnue …

Le grand frère serra les dents, tentant d'empêcher les paroles de franchir ses lèvres, mais les mots fusèrent d'eux même quand il avisa le sourire moqueur de Maël.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit imbécile égoïste ! Oh, pauvre petit Maël, il a tant souffert toute sa vie… Abandonné par ses parents, et on comprend leur décision, un gamin pareil, personne n'en voudrait, il a été recueilli par une gentille famille, mais ce n'est pas assez bien pour ce petit prince méprisant, une nouvelle vie dans la chaleur et le bonheur ? Bien sûr que non, Monsieur veut plus, toujours plus, il fugue, se contre-fiche comme de sa première chaussette de détruire sa famille d'adoption. Il court les rues, traine avec des gangs, provoque la mort d'un pauvre gamin et ravage une autre famille. Il est formé pour devenir un tueur mais s'y refuse, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se salisse les mains, ce petit vaurien ! Et il revient la bouche en cœur après de la famille adoptive qu'il avait lâchement laissé tomber alors qu'il en avait envie. Et bien gentil qu'est cette famille, elle remercie le ciel pour lui avoir rendu son petit garçon. Puis arrive Poudlard, où la famille doit emménager, principalement pour protéger le sale gosse qui continue à enchainer les bêtises sans aucun souci des conséquences… Là, il se met l'école à dos, ruine la réputation de son père adoptif, crée des discordes au sein de la famille, passe devant le tribunal pour des conneries toujours plus grosses les unes que les autres … Puis on apprend qu'il est en fait l'élu. Et les ennuis retombent une fois encore sur la pauvre famille qui doit bien regretter d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée d'adopter l'aimant à emmerdes qu'est le gamin. Ils auraient mieux fait de faire comme les Potter et de l'abandonner …

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration cruelle mais franche de William, César resta bouche-bée face à son ainé, choqué par le récit, Bill fixa son fiancé avec un regard déçu, Mme Clémence n'osa pas faire le moindre geste.

Maël accrocha quant à lui le regard de son frère, il garda la tête haute, mais avait perdu son sourire moqueur. Une lueur indéfinissable s'empara de ses prunelles, puis il finit par répondre :

- Tu as oublié le pire des crimes du sale gosse, il t'a volé Bob pour le donner à Oscar.

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour dans un silence intense.

Théodore, surgit d'on ne sait trop où, s'avança alors puis déclara froidement, reprenant mot pout mot l'expression qui avait mis William tant en colère :

- N'entends-tu pas son cœur se fendre en millions morceaux. Salopard.

Puis, il s'élança lentement à la poursuite de son meilleur ami.

…_**HP/DM/HP…**_

Maël dormait profondément entre les bras de Théodore quand César et William poussèrent la porte de sa chambre. Le visage de William était ruisselant de larmes. Ses yeux brillaient d'une culpabilité si puissante qu'elle semblait pouvoir inspirer de la peine à tous ceux qui croiseraient son regard. L'expression de César était, au contraire, entièrement fermé.

- Il part demain matin vers 11h. Il ne se réveillera pas avant 10h puis courra d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement dans l'espoir de boucler ses affaires à temps …

- Que dois-je faire ?

César regarda avec tristesse son impulsif de frère. Les mots de ce dernier avaient été injustes, cruels, inutiles, Maël méritait tout de même d'être remis à sa place mais certainement pas de cette façon.

- Grandir, William. Tu dois grandir. Et apprendre à te maitriser.

William lança un regard peu convaincu à son frère, après tout, le conseil s'appliquerait plus à César qu'à lui…

L'ainé Snape se pencha tout de même délicatement vers son frère, et chuchota doucement « Désolé, petit frère », avant l'embrasser avec douceur sur le front.

Apparurent alors dans l'air, luisants et emplis de magie, les mots : « Pardonné, M. Le Prévisible. »

- Ce gamin est vraiment trop intelligent pour son propre bien. Sourit César.

William l'approuva, mais en lui demeurait encore la culpabilité ainsi qu'une peur sourde et inquiète … Tant qu'il ne se serait pas excuser réellement au près de Maël, il savait que cette peur de perdre son frère ne cesserait pas de grandir. Plus que les regrets, cette peur occuperait toute la place en lui … William s'empêcha de trembler. Comment avait-il pu être aussi cruel ?

En cet instant, il songea qu'il était loin d'être digne de son rôle de frère.

- Oh. Ne dramatise pas, andouille. Maël ne va pas en mourir non plus. Cesse ton mélodrame, et va retrouver ton Bill. Les parents vont t'assassiner si fortement que tu n'auras même plus le temps de nous faire ton Mea Culpa … Grogna César en sortant de la chambre.

William sourit devant la maladroite tentative de réconfort de son frère, mais la peur ne disparut pas pour autant… Il pensa alors que la pire des souffrances était de se savoir responsable des souffrances d'une personne à qui l'on tient tout particulièrement. La culpabilité était bien le plus douloureux des maux …

…_**HP/DM/HP…**_

Draco regardait avec un sadisme peu commun le journal qui brûlait dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.

- Mon chou, si tu désires brûlait tous les exemplaires paru de ce journal, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. Intervint sa mère avec un sourire mi-attendri mi-moqueur.

- Il arrive dans combien de temps, maintenant ? Se contenta de répliquer le jeune héritier sous le regard cette fois franchement amusée de sa mère.

- Dix minutes à peine.

- Cela fait dix minutes que tu me répètes cela. Grogna peu élégamment Draco, toujours furieux contre la une de la Gazette du jour.

- Vraiment ? Répliqua innocemment sa mère.

- Narcissa ! Tu as lu la Gazette ? S'écria alors la voix de Lucius qui déboule dans la pièce. Draco va être furieux !

A peine Lucius avait-t-il posé le pied dans le salon où se trouvait sa femme qui le fusillait allégrement du regard que son fils lui sauta dessus, lui arrachant le journal des mains pour le déchirer férocement … Les débris de Gazette finissirent dans la cheminée sous le regard rageur du jeune Serpentard.

- Tu sais mon chéri, la moitié de ce que raconte est entièrement faux, l'autre ne l'est que partiellement… Je pense donc qu'il s'ait d'un malentendu que Maël t'expl…

Le bruit sourd d'un atterrissage coupa Narcissa dans sa phrase, et les trois Malfoy se tournèrent vers la cheminée pour voir un Maël décoiffé sortir de l'âtre en titubant dangereusement.

Draco se précipita et rattrapa le jeune Snape qui le remercia d'un regard noir.

- Je ne serai pas tombé !

- Nous n'en doutons pas, Maël. Lui sourit doucement Narcissa.

- Hey Narcissa, comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Cela doit bien faire 3 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus !

- Presque 5 pour être toutes à fait exacte. Répond l'aristocrate, en songeant que si Maël était devenu un canon de beauté, il n'en était pas moins resté ce jeune enfant culotté et trop bavard, avec des yeux toujours désespérément vides… Elle se demanda s'il souriait sincèrement ou si cela n'a pas changé non plus…

- Oh ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Cela doit faire plus de 20 ans que je ne vous ai pas vu !

- Tu n'étais pas né, il y a 20 ans… Souligna le Lord en s'interrogeant sur la santé mentale de son très probable futur gendre, car un Malfoy ayant toujours ce qu'il veut, et il était on ne peut plus clair pour Lucius que son fils désirait ardemment le jeune Snape, le gamin n'allait pas tarder à faire parti de la toujours pure famille Malfoy.

- Hum…Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle votre tête ne dit rien …

- Une tête ne parle pas, jeune homme. L'informa très poliment le Lord.

- C'est une expression moldue !

- Maël, l'expression correcte est que votre tête ne **me** dit rien… Corrige avec gentillesse Narcissa, souriant intérieurement de la méprise.

- Bien évidemment, très chère, vous avez entièrement raison ! M'indiqueriez-vous le chemin vers ma chambre où je résiderais durant tout le mois de Juillet, si je ne m'abuse …

- En réalité, tu n'y séjourneras qu'une nuit, nous partons demain matin pour l'Autriche afin d'éviter toute rencontre …malvenues dirons-nous, mais pour l'instant, peut être Draco pourrait-il te guider … Tenta la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas, apparemment il a mangé sa langue depuis notre précédente …rencontre. Rétorqua le seul brun de la maison, et Draco sursaute devant le sous-entendu (1)

- D'où te vient cet attachement nouveau aux expressions moldus ?

- Alexander a pris Etude des Moldus en option, et cette année il aborde le sujet des expressions moldus. C'est dans des moments comme cela que je me réjouis d'avoir opté pour Divination …

- Oh… D'ailleurs, en parlant de Poudlard, cela fait plus d'un mois que tu ne t'y es pas rendu… N'hésite pas à demander des nouvelles à Draco ! Lança Narcissa, tentant d'aider un rapprochement entre Draco et l'élu du cœur de ce dernier.

- Avec plaisir ! Oh, et mes parents peuvent-ils m'écrire ici ?

- Evidemment.

- Tant mieux, j'aurai eu de la peine si j'avais du tuer le hibou familial.

- Pardon ?

- Lucifer est têtu, il ne renonce jamais à apporter son courrier à son destinataire. Le seul moyen de l'arrêter est la mort. Vu que j'avais signalé à mon père que vous étiez d'accord pour recevoir mon courrier, Lucifer se serait acharné jusqu'à que j'abrège ses souffrances. Et j'aime bien Lucifer.

- Oh… Fut tout ce que parvint à articuler l'habituelle si éloquente femme, avant de laisser un doux sourire orner ses lèvres, le petit Maël Snape, malgré ses quinze ans, n'avait décidemment pas changé.

- Draco, tu montres sa chambre à notre invité ? Interrogea son père, en songeant que si son héritier voulait avoir Maël, il allait avoir du travail…

- Bien sûr, Snape, si tu veux bien me suivre.

- Avec plaisir, Malfoy.

Lucius sourit diaboliquement…. Draco n'était clairement pas au bout de ses peines !

(1) Si c'était trop sous-entendu pour vous (ou votre mémoire ^^) Maël parle du fait que lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Draco, celui l'avait voracement embrassé (Oui, voracement)… Sa langue était donc entièrement présente. Oui, je sais c'est tordu… Mais bon. Je ne suis pas Lord La Folle pour rien ! (Okay, là ça part vers le délire psychotique …)


	60. Vacances Malfoyenne et Intrusion

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, et Messieurs,

Bienvenue !

Merci de bien vouloir laisser les tomates, kiwis, kakis, pamplemousses, oranges, poireaux, chou de Brusselles et autres fruits ou légumes susceptibles d'entrer en collision avec mon enveloppe corporelle.

Le pilote s'excuse du retard qu'il doit à sa vie privée, vous remercie de votre soutien, vos commentaires qui sont sa force, et la pousse à écrire…

Le pilote tient aussi à remercier les gens qui l'ajoutent en favori, mais regrette que certains ne prennent même pas le temps de laisser une review à une fiction qu'il semble apprécier s'ils la mettent dans leurs favoris …

Elle s'excuse de ne pas répondre plus souvent aux reviews, en général, elle choisit de répondre à seulement une ou deux de ces merveilleuses attentions choisis au hasard… Bien sûr, le pilote précise qu'elle est prête à répondre à toutes les reviews si vous acceptez que le chapitre soit publié plus tard…

Tout l'équipage vous souhaite un agréable voyage. Par Merlin, je deviens vraiment folle…

**Important : **Voilà, je voulais aussi remercier BijinSakura qui a réalisé un superbe fanart de « Hein ? » illustrant une scène du début, celle où Analissa menace un élève un peu trop téméraire. Si vous voulez le voir (Et vous voulez le voir, parce que, moi, je l'aimmeuuh !) c'est par là (sans les espaces et en ajoutant le http : devant … Sinon, l'adresse est sur le profil de BijinSakura) **/ / **

**SUPER IMPORTANT :** Ben… J'ai plus de **bêta** *pleure toute les larmes de son cœur*. Sans nouvelle d'Alcane *Espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave*, je me décide à **faire appel à une nouvelle personne désirant corriger « Hein ? » depuis le tout premier chapitre**. Boulot titanesque. Je voudrais quelqu'un de sérieux avec un bon niveau en orthographe qui puisse se justifier. Etudes Littéraires, etc. Enfin, si vous êtes juste très bons et êtes sûrs de vouloir vous lancer, je ne m'oppose pas…Euh… Contrairement au ton froid de ma requête, je ne suis pas méchante. Enfin, pas avec les gens que je ne connais pas. Je suis polie ^^ Puis, après, si vous êtes sympas (et je ne doute pas que quelqu'un se proposant à m'aider le soit), ben, je suis plutôt gentille même si pas toujours facile à gérer. J'ai une méchante tendance à fuir le sérieux. Traumatisme *Hausse les épaules et envoie un regard désolé* Donc, j'attends vos réponses et je prendrais le plus qualifié ou dans un cas où les niveaux s'équivalent, les deux ^^ **Merci** d'avance.

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_- Oh… Fut tout ce que parvint à articuler l'habituelle si éloquente femme, avant de laisser un doux sourire orner ses lèvres, le petit Maël Snape, malgré ses quinze ans, n'avait décidemment pas changé. _

_- Draco, tu montres sa chambre à notre invité ? Interrogea son père, en songeant que si son héritier veut avoir Maël, il va avoir du travail…_

_- Bien sûr, Snape, si tu veux bien me suivre._

_- Avec plaisir, Malfoy. _

_Lucius sourit diaboliquement…. Draco n'était clairement pas au bout de ses peines ! _

**Chapitre 59 **

- Par la barbiche inexistante de Salazar ! S'écria Maël en avisant la pièce ultra moderne lui faisant face.

- Merlin, les moldus ont vraiment l'esprit tordu ! Ajouta Draco à côté de lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes lorgnaient avec suspicion pour l'hériter Malfoy, et bonne humeur pour le rejeton numéro 5 des Snape sur leur chambre d'hôtel de luxe pour le mois à venir.

En effet, afin d'éloigner Maël du Ministère de la Magie, les Malfoy avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances en Autriche dans un petit village moldu réputé pour son environnement propice aux randonnés, et sa proximité avec un lac sublime … Un cadre idyllique pour laisser à leurs fils toutes ses chances… Les Malfoys étaient prévenants.

- T'as vu cela, Malfoy ? S'exclama Maël avec une joie qui ravi son voisin.

- Qu'est ce ? De l'art abstrait ?

- Non, inculte ! C'est une télévision écran plat 3D ! Le summum de la technologie moldu ! Lui cria le jeune Snape qui s'était élancé sur le grand lit rond au centre de la pièce …

Draco sourit encore en observant l'habituel si placide Snape se défouler comme un gamin.

- Malfoy ! Hurla de nouveau Maël qui était arrivé dans la salle de bain, la baignoire est juste géante ! En fait… Je crois que c'est un jacuzzi !

- Jacuzzi ? Releva Malfoy, perplexe, qui commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi Etudes des Runes comme option…

- Une sorte de baignoire géante avec plein d'options, jets massant, bulles, effet eau de mer, … Les moldus adorent baisaient dedans…

- On essaiera ? Proposa innocemment Draco

- Dans tes rêves, pervers ! Se récria Maël, habitué aux diverses propositions que ne cessaient de lui faire son colocataire depuis leur rencontre.

- Tout le temps. Dis-moi, tu es vierge ?

- Malfoy, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris le tact ?

- Si, mais il semble que cela ne marche pas avec toi…

- Pff… Quel manque de romantisme.

- Si tu voulais du romantisme, fallait sortir avec un Poufsouffle !

- Je ne sors pas avec toi ! Riposta Maël.

- Pas encore, Maël, pas encore… Alors ma réponse ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait de toute façon.

- Hum… Tu sors avec Théodore ? Insista le blond, obstiné.

- Non. Je crois que j'ai jamais autant souri que devant cet article… Répondit Maël, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il n'avait pas envie de mentir à Malfoy junior.

- Donc vierge ?

- Je ne peux coucher avec personne d'autres que Théodore ? Et Cunégonde ? Et Tartempion ? Et Rusard ? Et Hagrid ? Et Weasmoche ?

- Oh. Bi à tendance gay … Se regorgea Malfoy.

- C'est un dialogue de muets …(1) Soupira Maël, écorchant l'expression, et agacé que Malfoy lui vole son rôle habituel.

- Bon, on s'installe ? Tu veux quel côté du lit ? L'interrompit dans ses pensées le dit Malfoy.

- Gauche.

- Même pas de protestations ? Ma technique de séduction porterait-elle ses fruits ? Se réjouit Draco.

- Quelle technique de séduction ? Tu ne fais que des sous-entendus vaseux !

- Non, en réalité, cette une méthode très complexe qui consiste en …

Des coups frappés à la porte coupèrent le blond dans sa tirade, et son visage changea du tout au tout, perdant son expression amusée et gentille pour faire place à un masque de froideur méprisant.

- Oui ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, jeunes hommes, mais vos parents vous demandent dans le petit salon « Fleur d'hiver ». Récita un majordome à l'air pompeux.

- Bien. Disposez. Lâcha glacialement Draco faisant frémir l'homme qui, face à cette attitude condescendante, ne s'attarda pas.

- Nos parents ? J'ai une tête de Malfoy ? Se révolta Maël.

- Nous y allons.

- Malfoy ! Arrête d'ignorer mes remarques ! Et sois nor…

Maël s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, pourquoi désirait-il que Malfoy redevienne taquin avec lui ?

- Oui ? « Nor » quoi ?

- Norphatique !

- Norphatique ? Ce mot n'existe pas !

- Comme dit le proverbe : « Aucun mots n'existe pas… Ils n'ont juste pas été ….euh… Découverts ! » Cita d'une voix faussement docte le petit brun.

- Ce proverbe n'existe pas non plus… Cela ne veut rien dire ! Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire normal par hasard ?

- Normal ? Ne connais pas ce mot. Affirma avec une parfaite mauvaise foi Maël en se sauvant discrètement, Malfoy sur ses pas.

Malfoy sourit, fier de réussir à déstabiliser celui réputé pour avoir toujours le dernier mot … Après tout, attraper Maël n'allait peut être pas être si difficile que cela…

…_**HP/DM/HP…**_

Albus Perceval Wilfried Bryan Dumbledore était songeur. Assis face à son imposant bureau de chêne, il réfléchissait, son esprit envisageant divers possibilités pour se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Toutes ses années de préparation pour faire d'Evan le parfait héros, le symbole de la lumière, étaient tout bonnement fichus par l'apparition malvenu d'Harry Potter, sous l'identité de Maël Snape, à croire que les Snape étaient définitivement nés pour lui pourrir l'existence …

Albus secoua la tête, désœuvré devant sa malchance, si seulement Harry Potter n'avait pas été recueilli par les Snape… D'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils à Privet Drive alors qu'ils habitaient à Liverpool, de l'autre côté de l'Angleterre ?! Les Snape étaient vraiment de gens étranges et on ne peut plus encombrant, Albus restait perplexe face à l'attitude de cette famille pour le moins hors norme, les enfants étaient très différents les uns des autres, presque à l'opposé, et franchement, le seul point commun qui pouvait les rapprocher, outre leur physique, était cette audace, ce sans-gêne qu'ils semblaient tous partager … Décidement, le directeur de Poudlard était bien heureux que William, Nicolas et César aient quitté l'école, encore un an et Alexander s'en irait également, et enfin, peut être, le calme pourrait revenir à Poudlard… Enfin, Albus ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion, le pire dans cette famille était le rejeton numéro 5, Maël, un véritable fléau ambulant qui faisait parfois preuve d'une maturité impressionnante mais la plupart du temps se comportait en vrai petite peste … Si l'on passait outre Victor, qui passait son temps à ruiner les tables, les murs, les sols, les fenêtres, les rideaux en écrivant des formules sans queue ni tête, et Oscar qui paraissait être un peu plus calme que le restant de sa fratrie, il restait Analissa. Peut être la plus gentille de la famille, malgré le fait qu'elle demeure une parfaite Serpentarde, pourtant quelque chose dans son attitude déplaisait au directeur, peut être ses yeux innocents, ou ce visage angélique qui cachait une teigne, la jeune fille semblait aussi être une peste, très snobe, arrogante et méprisante avec les plus jeunes, elle se transformait du tout au tout en présence des gens qu'elle aimait… Albus ne savait hélas que trop bien ce que cachait cette apparence parfaite, la jeune fille s'était en effet déchainée d'une manière assez incongru après le départ pour le moins précipité de son jumeau, ainsi jamais Poudlard n'avait eu de professeur autant mal à l'aise, la jeune fille les fixant sans relâche durant tous les cours, n'intervenant plus mais ses notes restant correctes …Le professeur Chourave avait d'ailleurs fini par venir se plaindre au directeur, criant qu'elle avait l'impression d'être épié constamment …

Mais le pire, le pire dans cette histoire avait été l'espèce de cohue générale qu'avait réussi à provoquer Severus Snape. Cet homme était un roi à la tête d'une armée de démons. Albus savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser cet élève mystérieux, le seul des enfants étudiant à Poudlard, dont il n'avait jamais su la pensée, se reproduire… Et surtout pas avec Katherine Gaya, unique élève qui avait semblé vouloir révolutionner Poudlard à force de manifestations à l'encontre du corps enseignant et de son directeur…

Réellement, cet homme et sa famille avaient su créer la plus grande bagarre jamais connu par l'école de la Sorcellerie d'Angleterre… Il avait fallu plusieurs heures à Albus et ses professeurs pour venir à bout des protections mises en place par Severus et sa femme, et réussir à interrompre le combat que se livrait les élèves … Il était maintenant très clair pour Albus que Severus ne laisserait personne touchait à un cheveu de Maël… Le plus amusant la dedans était que les gosses Snape lors de leur répartition, il y a de cela 4 ans, avaient affirmé la même chose …

Albus laissa encore un soupir lui échappait, et il s'apprêta à contacter le ministre de la magie pour savoir où ces derniers en étaient pour rapatrier Maël sur le sol anglais … Apparemment, ce dernier était maintenant en Autriche, avec les Malfoy ! Si les Malfoy prenaient sous leur protection le gamin Snape, le directeur craignait que le combat pour récupérer Maël soit perdu d'avance, cette famille était tout bonnement la troisième fortune mondiale pardi et disposait d'une influence phénoménal sur toute la planète… Le respecté directeur interrompit son geste quand il lui revint en mémoire le chaos provoqué par la bagarre entre les Snape et les Potter, il se souvint avec espoir que, appuyé négligemment contre un mur, l'héritier Malfoy, Draco il lui semblait, regardait avec désintérêt le combat sans faire mine d'intervenir, lui qui pourtant semblait extrêmement proche de cette famille… Peut être que le jeune héritier n'était pas gagné à la cause des Snape … Mais alors pourquoi aurait-il protégé Maël en l'accompagnant en Autriche ?

Albus soupira une énième fois en songeant que ces familles noires étaient bien trop tordues pour lui … Il allait enfin contacter le ministère de la Magie quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit dévoilant la directrice adjointe, Minerva MacGonagall. Cette dernière, un peu échevelé déclara avec un calme olympien :

- Ils ont recommencé.

Le directeur soupira une dernière fois avant de se lever et de suivre la vieille femme … Dernièrement, les confrontations entre Serpentard et Gryffondor éclataient de plus en plus souvent et très violement, il n'était d'ailleurs pas rares, et c'était un euphémisme, que l'initiateur de la dispute soit un Potter ou un Snape, à croire que ces deux familles étaient destinés à se haïr …

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Lâcha Albus en avisant James Potter, chef admiré et respecté des Aurors, professeur de duel et père du Survivant, baguette en main, les yeux brillant de fureur face à Severus Snape, très craint cauchemar des cachots, maitre des potions, père d'une ribambelle de calamités sur deux jambes, qui tardait un regard noir terrifiant sur Potter père.

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit …

- Tu ne t'approcheras jamais de lui. Il te méprise, Potter. Mon fils fait ce qu'il veut et tu n'as aucunement ta voix au chapitre …

- Servillus, tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte qu'Harry est mon fils, pas le tien.

- Faux. Tu l'as abandonné. Je l'ai élevé, c'est moi qu'il appelle papa. C'est moi qu'il torture, c'est moi qui répare ces bêtises, c'est moi qui doit tenter de faire rentrer un peu de bons sens dans sa tête vide, c'est moi qui l'empêche de tuer César, c'est moi qui lui interdit de faire d'Oscar son esclave personnel, c'est moi qui le rattrape quand il décide qu'il peut voler sans balai, c'est moi qui le soigne quand il se met en tête de combattre un dragon des bois, c'est moi qui le sauve de la vengeance de sa sœur quand il décide de raser le Boursouf de cette dernière, c'est moi qui vais le chercher après qu'il ait cru pouvoir explorer la forêt interdit tout seul, et c'est encore moi qui tente de le punir quand il vole les slips en dentelle du directeur … Toi, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est féconder une femme aussi lâche que toi !

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait. Tenta de nouveau le directeur en songeant qu'il savait enfin qui lui avait volé ses slips en dentelles…

- Tu l'as tellement mal éduqué que mon enfant est devenu un voleur, un pervers, un caïd sans cœur, un homme cruel …

- Foutaises, j'en ai fait un homme, enfin un presque homme, libre.

Et c'est reparti, songea avec désespoir tout Poudlard.

…**HP/DM/HP…**

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy se tenait près de la cheminée, une main doucement posée sur l'avant bras de son épouse, il commençait à s'impatienter quand son fils et son futur gendre apparurent, Draco tenait son rang, une expression indifférente et un tantinet méprisante sur le visage, le jeune Snape avait une expression exagérément arrogante, le nez relevé si haut qu'il s'en tordait presque le cou…

- Père, le salua son fils

- Père, le salua son … rien… Pourquoi diable Maël l'appelait-il Père ?

- Draco, Maël, nous vous attendions. Sourit sa femme, ne paraissant absolument pas perturbée par la remarque du gosse Snape.

- Et moi qui pensait que vous aimiez juste vous tenir au center d'une pièce sans rien faire … Fit mine de se décevoir Maël.

- Désiriez-vous notre présence pour une raison en particulier ? S'informa avec sa retenue habituelle le jeune blond.

- Nous avions le souhait de vous exposer notre programme pour les quelques semaines à venir… Répondit doucement Narcissa.

- Ce que j'aime chez vous, les Malfoy, c'est que vous parlez comme si l'on était encore au Moyen-âge… Ma mère n'aurait jamais répondu ça, elle aurait plutôt dit un truc dans le genre « Matelots, a vos chaloupes, on part à la découverte de ce que l'on découvrira ce mois ! »

- Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit beaucoup plus normal … S'amusa Narcissa qui songea tout de même qu'il y avait une certaine distance entre les membres de sa famille…

- Et c'est euphémisme.

Narcissa sursauta, et raffermit automatiquement ses protections d'occlumencie, perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas de l'occlumencie. Je ne suis juste pas idiot.

Ah…

- Qu'en est-il de ce programme ? S'impatienta Draco.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse vous installer, dîner ce soir vers 20h, et dès demain nous ferons une petite randonnée en montagne … Cela vous convient-il ? Répliqua Lucius.

- Parfaitement.

- Alors, montez défaire vos bagages. Ordonna Narcissa avec un sourire.

- Ainsi soit-il. Et que Zeus vous garde en son sein… Si tant soit peu qu'il est un sein assez grand…

- Hum… merci Maël. Dit Narcissa, se demandant tout de même si Severus n'avait pas traumatisé ses enfants.

Les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent et s'attelèrent à la lourde tâche que de s'installer dans cet immense « chambre » d'hôtel …

- Pourquoi partageons-nous la même chambre au fait ?

- Il n'y avait plus de place.

- Plus de place pour les Malfoy ? Se moqua Maël

- Effectivement.

- En fait, tu n'es qu'un sale gosse pervers pourri gâté.

- C'est bien pour cela que tu n'as aucune chance de m'échapper. Ce qu'un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy a.

- Oui, mais un Snape fait toujours ce qu'il veut.

- Quel est le rapport ? Tu seras à moi, mais ce sera ce que tu voudras. Aucun problème, tu vois ?

- Et Voldemort est parti vivre au monde des bisounours …

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Affirma on ne peut plus sérieusement Draco.

- Non, sans façon, j'ai envie de le tuer moi-même.

- Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Répéta Draco.

- Tu ferais tout pour me faire plaisir ? Interrogea malicieusement Maël.

- Cela dépend du « tout » ?

- Tu mangerais de la gadoue pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non, mais j'en ferais manger à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Tu me laisserais coucher avec un inconnu ?

- Non, mais avec moi, oui.

- Tu m'achèterais un esclave sexuel ?

- Non, mais un esclave normal oui.

- Tu nous construirais une maison ?

- Non, mais je paierais quelqu'un pour nous la construire.

- Tu me laisserais m'asseoir sur tes genoux ?

- Evidemment. Répliqua Draco, suspicieux devant la demande « ordinaire » par rapport aux autres propositions.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Si tu es dans un état convenable. Précisa le blond.

- Je devrais plutôt sortir avec un Poufsouffle… Tu sais qu'au final, tu n'as accepté aucune de mes envies ?

- Au contraire je les ai toutes acceptés mais avec des nuances …

Maël s'abstint de répondre, balançant plutôt un pull à la tête du pervers obstiné qui servait de meilleur ami à son frère.

Draco laissa échapper un sourire quelque peu gouailleur, c'était vraiment cela la terreur de Poudlard dont les professeurs ne cessaient de se plaindre ? Vraiment, lui, il le trouvait docile …. Comme un chaton ! Le blond sourit encore en voyant son probable-futur-petit-ami-et-un-jour-mari-et-père-de-ses-futurs-probables-enfants regarder avec perplexité une robe de bal très travaillé avant de la jeter purement et simplement à la poubelle.

- _Accio robe_

La robe d'un noir profond, avec de la dentelle noir aux bouts des manches, et une fourrure toute aussi noire autour du cou n'était pas un modèle de beauté.

- Si tu l'aimes, je veux bien te la donner, pas besoin de faire les poubelles, Malfoy.

- Maël ?

- Oui ?

- Il est instant où je me demande pourquoi je m'échine à te séduire, tu sembles vraiment dépourvu de tout charme, toute douceur, toute sensualité, …

- Si c'est cela ta méthode de drague, je ne m'étonne pas que tu sois seul.

- Je ne suis pas seul, je suis avec toi.

- Dans tes rêves, Malfoy.

- Toujours.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es aussi agaçant que César…

- Il enchaine les conquêtes, non ?

- Si tu trouves qu'être comparer à César est un compliment, je crains de ne plus pouvoir d'adresser la parole… Se moqua Maël.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai une question, pour quelqu'un sensé me détester, tu n'es pas très convaincant … Pourquoi ce changement de comportement ?

- Tu passes vraiment du coq au lama, toi ! (2) Lâcha Maël, ruinant une fois encore l'expression moldue.

- Du coq au lama ?

- Du veela au veracasse, si tu préfères. Traduisit le petit brun.

- Et toi, tu évites encore ma question.

- C'est fou ça, tu évites aussi ma réflexion

- Et toi la mienne.

- Et toi la mienne.

- Et toi la mienne.

- Et t…

- MAELLLLLLLLL ! Les interrompit une voix stridente.

- César ?

- Mais non ! Se plaignit Analissa en lui sautant au cou.

Apparurent alors dans l'embrasement de la porte, Oscar, Victor, Kathie, Severus, et Nicolas…

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous aussi, nous sommes aussi de te revoir, Maël. Tu nous as manqué aussi. Ce dernier mois s'est très bien passé. Oui, nous sommes normalement interdis de visite, je comprends ton incompréhension sur ce point, mais suite aux récents événements, le ministère de la Magie cherche à s'attirer nos faveurs …Et nous avons quelques incidents avec Dumbledore et les Potter. Enfin, passons. Oui, tout à fait, je comprends ton dégout pour ces gens. Oui, Nicolas est là, oui il est ravi de te voir, oui, il va bien, non Ambre n'est pas là, non, tout va bien dans leur couple, ne t'inquiète pas, oui, il sait qu'il t'a manqué. Non, Alexander n'est pas là, non il n'a pas fugué, il est temporairement indisponible, non je ne te dirais pas pourquoi. Oui, nous allons rester quelques semaines avec toi ici … Non, nous ne te dérangerons pas dans ton intimité avec Draco. Oui, je sais qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, oui, je sais que c'est qu'une fouine perverse obstinée. Oui, nous savons comme tu es content de nous voir. Débita à toute vitesse Kathie.

- Bonjour, Draco. Salua simplement Severus tandis que le blond lançait un regard méfiant à la mère de Maël.

- Bonjour, parrain.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu Maël par la taille ? Enchaina vicieusement le dit parrain.

Maël remarqua enfin le bras qui lui enserrait la taille d'une manière pour le moins possessive, et jeta un regard noir au blond sans pour autant faire le moindre geste dans le but de retirer ce bras, le dit blond lui renvoya un regard faussement innocent :

- Un Malfoy agit toujours dans son intérêt …

- Bonjour Draco, MAËLLLL ! Beugla à son tour Oscar en sautant dans les bras de Maël qui recula d'un pas, et Analissa eut à peine le temps d'attraper son frère avant qu'il ne s'écrase par terre.

- Draco, Maël, vous saviez que les moldus ont développé une science très performante, qui avec moult améliorations, pourrait être reliée à notre Magie et ainsi créer la plus incroyable des magico-sciences ? Murmura Victor, un air fou sur le visage.

- Ou est Théodore ? Lâcha Nicolas

- Il a miraculeusement recouvré la voix, a décidé de fuir sa famille pour rejoindre au Japon son frère renié, Edouard roi de son monde imaginaire, il y a fait la rencontre d'une jeune femme aux talents multiples, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Mary Sue, ils filent le parfaite amour, mais il la trompe avec un certain Gary Sue… Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt former un couple à trois, ils ont d'ailleurs comme projet d'adopter un caribou nain pour tenter un croisement avec un Gobelin géant des mers du Nord … Rétorqua Maël avec aplomb.

- Passionnant. Je pourrais peut être prendre ce scénario pour mon prochain livre … J'appellerai cela « La vie ou la famille Sue »

- Que voilà une riche idée. Comment ce fait-il que les Malfoy génération 1 ne soient pas au courant de votre venue… Vous êtes entré par effraction ? S'interrogea le petit brun.

- Non, nous avons emprunté un chemin très légal, à savoir, celui du Père Noël moldu…Opposa Severus avec un calme désarment.

- Je n'avais pas vu de cheminé dans cette chambre. Releva Maël.

- En face de toi. L'informa Nicolas.

- Ah… Oui, effectivement.

- Et toi, Draco, tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Lui sourit avec sensualité Analissa.

- Elles me paraissaient en effet pouvoir être parfaites… Répondit le blond, habitué à l'étrange comportement de toute la famille Snape, et se demandant où était Alexander, bien que la majeur partie de son attention fut retenue par Maël qui gigotait sous son bras.

- Reste là, toi. Ordonna le blond à Maël.

Le jeune homme grogna, puis se mit à bouder quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de fer de son tortionnaire pervers.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Insista Severus à l'intention de son filleul.

- Laquelle ?

- La seule que j'ai posée.

- Je ne devais surement pas écouté à ce moment là… Pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de la réitérer ? Le pria avec politesse l'héritier Malfoy.

- L'unique fois où la tribu sans gêne qui me sert de famille m'a laissé parler, personne ne m'a écouté ? Se plaignit alors le réputé cauchemar des cachots…

- J'ai le devoir de te répondre que non, papa, désolé mais ta réplique surement très fine et longuement réfléchie n'a attiré l'attention de personne, tu m'envoies marri… Répliqua avec moquerie Maël.

- Kathie, je t'avais bien dit qu'un mois loin de nous ne le rendrait pas plus affectif, gentil, souriant, doux, heureux de nous revoir ou quoi que ce soit d'autres …

Des coups toqués avec force contre la porte interrompirent la réplique de Severus, et la tête de Narcissa se dévoila, son visage passe de l'inquiétude à l'étonnement en passant par le soulagement …

- Severus ! Kathie ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici … Les accueillit avec son assurance légendaire l'aristocrate. Oh, Nicolas, tu es venu aussi, et Victor, tu as bien grandi dis-donc, par Merlin, Oscar, tu n'étais qu'un bébé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu … Analissa, ma parole, tu es devenue une ravissante jeune fille !

- Bonjour Madame Malfoy. Répliquèrent les gamins Snape alors que Severus et Kathie faisaient la bise à leur amie de jeunesse.

- Narcissa ?! Que faites-vous, là haut… Il est plus de 20h30 … Lâcha Lucius depuis le couloir, ne se souciant pas des possibles autres occupants de l'hôtel.

- Des invités inattendus, très cher…

Lucius, perplexe, monta les quelques marches et entra à son tour dans la pièce, se figeant devant la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Au centre, près du lit, son fils était fièrement debout, un bras possessif autour de la taille d'un Maël moqueur auquel se cramponnait une jeune fille, à terre devant eux un garçon plus jeune, à leur gauche, un autre garçon avait commencé à gribouiller des écritures étranges sur la moquette, en face un jeune homme lisait, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, finalement, Kathie, Severus et Narcissa le regardaient …

- Mais … Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?!

- Papa il a été puni ! S'écria Oscar.

- Dumbledore a dit que le carnage qu'avait provoqué Papa était digne de ses rejetons ! Puis il a soupiré et il a dit qu'il valait mieux que Papa s'éloigne un peu de Poudlard et des Potter pour les vacances. Histoire que les choses se calment… Poursuivit Nicolas

- Mais il doit évidemment revenir l'an prochain. Continua Analissa.

- Avec Maël… Finit Victor.

- Je devrais les dresser… vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils feraient un bon numéro de foire ? Ajouta Severus qui se prit un coup sur l'arrière de la tête par sa femme.

- Il est juste vexé que Dumbledore l'aie traité comme un gamin. Ne faites pas attention…

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais j'ai une bouche ! Je peux parler ! Se récria le paternel Snape.

- C'est donc ça les étranges sons qui sortent de ton gosier depuis des années…. Se moqua Maël alors que Lucius restait les bras ballant près de la porte, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Salazar pour mériter que son unique fils tombe amoureux de Maël Snape, et pourquoi par Merlin tout puissant, Maël Snape ne pouvait-il pas être un simple gamin issue du famille sang-pur_ normale_…

L'expression correcte est « Un dialogue de sourd » et non pas de muets …

L'expression correcte est « Passer du coq à l'âne » et non pas au lama…


	61. La fin des vacances

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous offre enfin un chapitre. Mille excuses. Je ne vous garantis cependant pas l'arrivée du prochain chapitre dans les semaines, voire les mois, qui viennent.

Je voudrais vous remercier de votre fidélité, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait encore… Ce chapitre sera, je pense, le dernier sur les « vacances » de Maël et compagnie, enfin, je n'en suis pas sûre (J'écris la note avant le chapitre…Ne cherchez pas la logique, elle est inexistante ^^)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont ma raison d'écrire (Est-ce moi ou je commence à radoter … ?)

Sur ce, je vous remercie une dernière fois et m'en vais écrire ce chapitre … Enfin, je vous laisse le lire (Cela me fait toujours étrange d'écrire cela alors qu'en dessous de ces mots, pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'une page blanche …)

**Important**** :**** J'ai perdu ma messagerie et tous mes messages, reviews, Alert, MP... Je n'ai donc pas pu répondre aux premiers messages des personnes proposant des services de Bêta. Si ceux qui désirent encore l'être pouvaient me renvoyer leur proposition (Votre CV ^^) , je vous en serai très reconnaissante ! **

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_Lucius, perplexe, monta les quelques marches et entra à son tour dans la pièce, se figeant devant la scène qui se tenait devant lui. Au centre, près du lit, son fils était fièrement debout, un bras possessif autour de la taille d'un Maël moqueur auquel se cramponnait une jeune fille, à terre devant eux un garçon plus jeune, à leur gauche, un autre garçon avait commencé à gribouiller des écritures étranges sur la moquette, en face un jeune homme lisait, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, finalement, Kathie, Severus et Narcissa le regardaient …_

_- Mais … Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?!_

_- Papa il a été puni ! S'écria Oscar. _

_- Dumbledore a dit que le carnage qu'avait provoqué Papa était digne de ses rejetons ! Puis il a soupiré et il a dit qu'il valait mieux que Papa s'éloigne un peu de Poudlard et des Potter pour les vacances. Histoire que les choses se calment… Poursuivit Nicolas _

_- Mais il doit évidemment revenir l'an prochain. Continua Analissa._

_- Avec Maël… Finit Victor._

_- Je devrais les dresser… vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils feraient un bon numéro de foire ? Ajouta Severus qui se prit un coup sur l'arrière de la tête par sa femme._

_- Il est juste vexé que Dumbledore l'aie traité comme un gamin. Ne faites pas attention…_

_- Non. Ce n'est pas ça ! Mais j'ai une bouche ! Je peux parler ! Se récria le paternel Snape._

_- C'est donc ça les étranges sons qui sortent de ton gosier depuis des années…. Se moqua Maël_ _alors que Lucius restait les bras ballant près de la porte, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait à Salazar pour mériter que son unique fils tombe amoureux de Maël Snape, et pourquoi par Merlin tout puissant, Maël Snape ne pouvait-il pas être un simple gamin issue du famille sang-pur normale…_

**Chapitre 60 (**Par Merlin, 60 chapitres … !)

Draco fixait Analissa, mécontent. En effet, depuis l'arrivée des Snape qui l'avait quelque peu dérangé, l'unique fille de la famille semblait décider à le coller, cela en devenait très agaçant, surtout qu'à cause d'elle, il ne pouvait pas rester avec son Maël comme prévu …

- Draco, tu crois qu'il reste encore combien de kilomètres ? Minauda la jeune fille, qui, il devait l'avouer, était vraiment très belle et dont la conversation n'était pas inintéressante, mais, en dépit de cela, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer ! Pas comme son Maël l'agacer, non, lui, c'était …amusant, agaçant mais amusant, elle c'était juste agaçant et ennuyant …

La famille Snape ainsi que lesMalfoy avaient décidé, suite à l'arrivée précipitée de Severus et sa tribu, de conserver le programme fixé par Narcissa, et ainsi, ils se retrouvaient tous à grimper sur des chemins escarpés, parfois boueux, souvent tortueux …

- Va demander à quelqu'un ! Lâcha le blond, profondément exaspéré en avisant Maël entrain de grimper sur un rocher en équilibre couvert de mousse sous les yeux de son père qui conseilla seulement à son fils d'éviter de tomber sur Kathie …

- Tu n'es pas très sympathique, Draco… Se peina Analissa.

- En effet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu ne l'as pas compris, c'est que tu ne mérites pas de le savoir…

- C'est à cause de Maël ? Insista la jeune fille, ignorant simplement la remarque méprisante de celui qui fut son ennemi favori d'enfance.

- Pourquoi demander si tu connais déjà la réponse ? Rétorqua Draco en regardant le dit Maël s'écraser sur son parrain qui grogna une insulte inaudible tandis que son fils le félicitait d'avoir pris un peu de poids, il faisait ainsi un meilleur coussin…

- Tu …

- Analissa ! La coupa Maël en sautillant vers eux.

- Oui ?

Maël se planta devant eux, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, les yeux …toujours aussi vides. Draco se surprit à se demander si Maël s'arrêtait de temps en temps ou s'il sautait toujours comme ça partout…Le plus étonnant dans cette attitude insouciante et quelque peu infantile, voire totalement immature était qu'elle ne collait pas du tout à l'image que renvoyait le petit brun avec son visage impassible ou moqueur… En fait, il ressemblait plutôt à un fou échappé d'asile … Jamais il ne riait, jamais il ne souriait sincèrement, jamais ses yeux ne brillaient de joie ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres, pourtant, il gambadait partout, grimpant sur les pierres, sautant au dessus des ruisseaux, courant par devant sur le chemin avant de revenir, de la boue plein son pantalon. Il ressemblait à un chien fou incontrôlable, mais sans la joie de l'insouciance des actions. Comme s'il cherchait désespérément à être heureux. Ce comportement innocent et adorable aux yeux de Draco s'achevait brutalement dès que Maël ouvrait la bouche, il redevenait alors le jeune homme blasé, cynique, ironique et très agaçant … Provocation était surement le terme qui convenait le mieux à Maël.

Draco laissa un sourire, intérieur évidemment, lui échapper en songeant que son petit brun avait fait des progrès, autrefois, il n'aurait jamais eu cette conduite témoignant de son bonheur présent, néanmoins il restait encore des étapes à accomplir comme réussir à le faire exprimer des émotions, enfin, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir tout de suite… Mais, parole de Malfoy, Draco se jura qu'il parviendrait à faire de Maël un être heureux … Par Merlin, qu'il faisait fleur bleu en ce moment ! Maël avait décidémentbien trop d'influence sur lui. Leur passé commun en témoignait. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Draco avait toujours été amoureux de son petit brun, alors même qu'ils gambadaient encore en couche-culotte, le blond s'amusait à agacer le brun…

Draco revint à la réalité pour entendre la réponse d'Analissa :

- D'accord !

Aussitôt, elle s'éloigna de lui pour se diriger élégamment vers Nicolas qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux et accéléra le pas se prenant les pieds dans une racine, puis s'écrasant à terre en veillant à garder son précieux livre le plus loin possible de la flaque de boue où il était maintenant allongé …

- Malfoy.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Draco. Répondit avec nonchalance le blond.

- Tu as l'intention de devenir mon beau-frère ? Attaqua directement son cher petit brun, désespérant le blond par cette question, Maël avait beau être un monstre d'intelligence par moment, il pouvait aussi être plus bête que ses pieds, pourtant il était loin d'être innocent… Peut être la question était-elle un piège ? S'inquiéta le blond, mais si c'en était un, il n'aurait pas éloigné sa sœur … Ou peut être que si…

Draco secoua la tête, réfléchissant à la réponse qui lui permettrait de se sortir sans trop de dommages de la situation désagréable où il avait l'impression de se trouver …

- Qui imite le poisson hors de l'eau consent. (1) Dit d'un ton docte Maël, écorchant de nouveau une expression moldue sans que personne ne le remarque.

- Effectivement, j'ai l'intention d'entrer dans ta famille, mais pas comme ton beau-frère. Répliqua avec arrogance l'héritier Malfoy.

- Et comme quoi ? L'asticota le jeune Snape.

- N'est ce pas évident ?

- Pas pour les esprits équilibrés. Se moqua Maël.

- Tu devrais donc n'avoir aucune difficultés à saisir comment je souhaite rentrer dans ta famille chérie.

- Hélas, à force de trop fréquenter un certain Weasley, mon côté suicidaire a une fâcheuse tendance à s'effacer …

- Tu fréquentes les Weasymoche ? Il va falloir remédier à cela … Songea à haute voix le jeune blond.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Les weasmoche ne sont pas fréquentables ... Réellement, ils vivent dans une grotte !

- Ah bon ? Quelle riche idée ! J'aimerais beaucoup la visiter… De toute façon, je ne vais pas cesser de les fréquenter, vu que William est fiancé à l'un d'entre eux… Le plus raisonnable si tu me veux mon avis. Et ne réponds pas que tu ne veux pas de mon avis… Le menaça Maël, bien trop habitué à la réplique peu originale.

- Je voudrais toujours ton avis, chaton.

- Ne m'appelle pas chaton ! S'offusqua le jeune Snape en frappant le bras de son voisin.

- Comme il te plaira, ma crevette… Ironisa Malfoy junior.

- Si tu veux, en revanche, tu peux m'appeler Lynx aux yeux de jade fluorescent, Guépard aux jambes délicieusement arqué dégageant une agréable odeur de rose, Hypogriffe Royal à la crinière de feu ou tout simplement Seigneur des bêtes.

Le regard que lui jeta son interlocuteur et tortionnaire secret montra clairement que ce dernier doutait de la santé mentale de son âme sœur …

- Dis Malfoy, si tu veux me séduire, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? Tenta Maël.

Draco réfléchit, son brun avait donc parfaitement compris ses intentions, la question concernant le fait d'être son beau-frère avait donc bel et bien été un piège, restait à savoir s'il l'avait évité ou non … Enfin, la demande que venait de faire le jeune Snape devait aussi être un test…Avec l'esprit tordu de son probable-futur-petit-ami-et-ensuite-mari-et-puis-m ême-père-de-ses-futurs-probables-enfants, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr …

- Cela dépend de la « chose » Finit par répondre le blond.

- Merlin tout puissant nous vienne en aide, où est passé ton impulsivité, Malfoy ?!

- Je suis un Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor, chaton.

- Moi de même, c'est pourquoi tu ne me surnommeras plus « chaton » mais « Basilic à la langue fourchue et acéré et aux écailles transcendantes » …

- Quelle est la requête que tu désirais me soumettre ?

Maël secoua la tête, l'air faussement désespéré devant le langage extrêmement soutenu du blond avant de finalement répliquer, une moue d'ange innocent très peu convaincante sur le visage :

- Tu me portes ?

- Pardon ?!

- Je suis si fatigué… Mes jambes souffrent …Dix… non… cent morts ! Se plaignit le petit brun.

- Et tu veux, que moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy te porte, toi, Maël Kieran Snape ?

- C'est l'idée effectivement. Mais je te félicite d'avoir enfin réussi à retenir nos prénoms … Rétorqua Maël, sarcastique.

- Je sais, mon intelligence en a ébloui plus d'un…

- Alors, tu veux bien ? Insista Maël.

Draco le dévisagea avec suspicion, il n'était pas dans les habitudes du petit brun de poser pareilles requêtes … Le prince des Serpentard détailla alors son voisin Maël, tout ébouriffé, paraissait réellement être assez fatigué, il était essoufflé, et sa démarche boitillante laissait comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous la roche …

- Je veux bien, si tu me dis pourquoi … Posa le prince des glaces.

- Si tu ne veux pas, prétendant indigne, je vais demander à Père…L'ignora Maël, décidemment trop pâle…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra. Sourit Draco en observant plus attentivement le jeune Snape qui commençait à boiter de manière beaucoup plus visible.

Depuis que le majordome avait fait erreur sur la personne en considérant Maël comme le fils de Lucius, le petit brun n'avait de cesse d'appeler le Lord « Père » au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier qui faisait sourde oreille à cette appellation, ce qui avait eu pour autre conséquence la naissance d'un nouveau surnom « Lulu » qui n'avait pas su trouver grâce non plus aux yeux de Malfoy sénior

- Allons, père ne me refuse rien … Père ! Lulu ! Cria Maël.

Aussitôt, Lucius se retourna et avisa Maël qui lui souriait le plus innocemment possible.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

- Tu veux bien me porter ?

- Hors de question. Lâcha froidement le blond.

- Quelle cruauté envers ton fils, n'as-tu pas honte… Quel père ind... Commença Maël avant de soudainement s'interrompre, vacillant.

Lucius tendit automatiquement les bras et rattrapa le fils de son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne tombe à terre violement.

- Maël ! S'écria sa mère en accourant, une lueur d'inquiétude pure dans le regard.

- Ce n'est rien. La rassura vite Maël qui tenta de se relever mais sa jambe se déroba et il retomba dans les bras d'un Lucius à l'air agacé

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Le sermonna-t-il.

- Je voulais juste être plus près de mon père, lui qui met tant de distances entre nous … Je ne parviens plus à vivre avec toute cette indifférence, je ne manque de rien sinon d'un père, ce geste était celui du dernier espoir … Fit mine de se désoler Maël s'attirant des soupirs las de la part de son entourage.

- Je crois qu'il s'est fait une entorse. Diagnostiqua plutôt Draco tandis que Severus, posant un regard toujours aussi noir sur son imbécile de fils inconscient des dangers, se penchait sur la cheville du dit fils et approuvait la remarque de son filleul qui avait d'ailleurs récupéré _son _petit brun des bras de son profiteur de père.

- Bon, je ne pense pas que cet idiot qui me sert de fils puisse remarcher, je vais rentrer avec lui… Dit Severus en avançant les bras dans le but de se saisir de Maël.

- Non. Je veux aller à l'auberge là-haut, Draco a dit qu'ils faisaient une omelette à la confiture… Il m'a promis que je pourrais y goutter.

- Maël, tu n'es pas en état de marcher. Le réprimanda son père, se demandant par Merlin tout puisant lui avait donné un enfant aussi borné.

- M'en fous. Je fais ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est que quelqu'un me porte jusqu'en haut. Alors, faites.

- Tu penses que l'un d'entre nous a envie de se trimballer un mioche agaçant sur le dos ? Ironisa son père en lui donnant une frappe sur la tête alors que Maël tentait de se relever.

- Parents indignes ! Papa, ton rôle ait de me chérir et me protéger, donc tu me chéris en faisant ce que je veux, et me protèges en me portant ! Au pire, Lulu peut me porter, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose …

Soupirant, Lucius tendit à son tour les bras pour attraper le foutu gamin, il savait que son fils ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il lui gâchait sa journée avec Maël …

- Laissez, je vais le prendre. Lancez juste un sort pour réduire son poids. Intervint Draco qui avait passé un bras on ne peut plus possessif autour de la taille de Maël.

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis gros ? Se révolta Maël, prenant un air faussement outragé.

- Jamais. Nia Malfoy en prenant un malin plaisir à regarder très attentivement le corps qu'il tenait tout contre lui.

- Donc, tu affirmes juste ne pas avoir assez de force…

- Que nenni ! Je soutiens uniquement qu'il n'est pas utile de se fatiguer plus que nécessaire si cela peut être aisément évité … Opposa le blond.

- Evidemment… Espèce de manipulateur pervers ! S'écria Maël en se sentant décoller du sol pour être positionner sur le dos du blond, ce dernier tenant fermement ses cuisses afin de parer toutes chutes. Maël fut obligé à passer ses bras autour des épaules de Draco pour ne pas tomber en arrière sous le sourire satisfait du pervers profiteur.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi … Répondit le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

Maël secoua la tête, se demandant soudainement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de choisir la proposition de son père… Etre aussi borné n'amenait pas que de bonnes choses … Néanmoins un Snape restant un Snape, Maël se pencha près de l'oreille du blond pour reprendre la conversation abandonnée :

- Donc, tu veux bien rentrer dans ma famille, mais pas en tant que mon beau-frère… Je te préviens, petit blondinet, nous n'avons pas besoin d'animaux, merci bien …

- Tes répliques sont dignes d'un enfant de trois ans à peine…Commenta Draco.

- Si tu crois me vexé avec ça !

- Et toi avec tes pauvres petites réparties… Tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes, chaton ! Lui lança Draco qui avançait d'un bon pas, prenant de l'avance sur le groupe, il désirait en effet s'éloigner du regard peiné d'Analissa, pas par culpabilité ou remord, non, un Malfoy n'éprouve pas de compassion, juste pour éviter que Maël s'inquiète pour le bonheur de sa sœur et tente de s'éloigner de lui…

- Rira bien …Qui rira… Euh… Qui rira ! (2) S'écria Maël sur un ton se voulant machiavélique mais gâchait par son ton hésitant.

- Hum… Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de l'exactitude de tes propos. Se moqua Draco en se disant que décidément, les moldus avaient de drôles d'expressions.

- Mais pour rien au monde tu ne me reposerais à terre, n'est ce pas, blondinet ? Se moqua Maël.

- Blondinet ? Releva Draco hésitant entre jubiler face à la proximité qui se créait enter eux et l'horreur du surnom.

- Tu préfères « La Fouine » peut être ? S'enquit très charitablement Maël.

Draco s'abstint de répondre, mais un doux sourire, bien que teinté par une lueur d'offense, se peint sur son visage.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, loin devant leurs familles, isolés du monde, plaisantant avec bonne humeur… Enfin, pour un œil innocent, cela ressemblerait plus à un règlement de compte assez barbare… et finirent pas atteindre le refuge, perdu dans la montagne, où ils s'installèrent et commandèrent la fameuse omelette à la confiture que Draco jugea immangeable et dont Maël se délecta.

Quand Severus, Kathie, Narcissa, Nicolas, Analissa, et Oscar les rejoignirent, ils ne furent qu'à peine surpris, et immensément jalouse pour une certaine personne, de voir Maël assis tranquillement sur les genoux de Draco depuis lesquels il parlait au couple assis à côté d'eux qui le regardait comme s'il venait de Mars.

- Wir versthehen nicht, entchuldigung. Répétait le couple, mais Maël, imperturbable, continuait à discourir sur la révolution française durant laquelle ces étranges personnes qu'étaient les français avaient décapité leur roi pour ensuite décapiter leurs révolutionnaires… Draco lui enserrait avec douceur la taille, évitant habilement les bras que son petit brun agitait dans tous sens pour appuyer son monologue.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut transplaner pour redescendre ? Soupira Nicolas en se laissant tomber à côté de Draco et en volant la fourchette de son frère pour gouter l'omelette à la confiture.

- Non, cela enlèverait tout le charme de l'excursion … Protesta Narcissa qui s'était gracieusement assise en face de son fils.

- Il est temps de faire preuve de volonté, Nicolas. Lui sourit Kathie en prenant place à côté de Narcissa tandis qu'Oscar grimpait sur les genoux de son père, assis de l'autre côté de son filleul, interrompant ainsi la tirade de Maël qui lui lança un regard méprisant avant de se détourner de lui pour poser sa tête dans le cou d'un Draco ravi.

- Où sont Père et Victor ? Baragouina Maël en se calant plus confortablement contre le blond qui posa un regard protecteur et empli de tendresse sur le petit brun entrainant des regards attendris et amusés de la part de tous, sauf Analissa.

- Ils sont tombés dans un ruisseau. Enfin, Victor est tombé, et Lucius a voulu le rattraper et est tombé avec lui… Ils sont sortis du chemin pour être à l'abri des regards et se sécher, magiquement j'entends. Les informa Narcissa, son visage transpirant la joie en voyant son fils si heureux. Elle songea un instant que cette scène était totalement surréaliste, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle pourrait un jour faire une randonnée avec les Snape et Lucius dans une ambiance …familiale. Un sourire lui échappa de nouveau, elle était si heureuse de ce rapprochement. Draco était amoureux du brun depuis si longtemps, et personne ne l'ignorait.

Ce fut la voix de son fils qui la sortit de ses pensées :

- Au fait, où est Alexander ? William et César travaillent, mais Alex …

- Cet andouille passe des vacances chez une jeune femme de 26 ans…

- Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté de sortir avec des femmes plus âgées que lui. S'étonna le blond.

- Nous aussi, nous aussi… Mais on n'arrête pas la bêtise. Se désola Kathie, une lueur réprobatrice dans le regard tandis que Draco songeait qu'il ne fallait pas que Blaise l'apprenne, son petit cœur sensible n'y survivrait pas. Quelle idée aussi de s'enticher d'un Snape…

Finalement, ils finirent par rentrer, Draco portant toujours son agréable fardeau, Analissa les fixant avec haine sans que Maël, endormi, ne s'en aperçoive, Narcissa plaisantant avec Kathie sur le côté héroïque de Lucius, qui, quant à lui, tentait d'aider Severus à rattraper Oscar et Victor, les deux gamins ayant décidés de prendre Nicolas comme monture pour partir à l'attaque des innocents promeneurs …

…_**HP/DM/HP…**_

Maël gambadait joyeusement d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, sa blessure à la cheville totalement oubliée, poursuivant Lucifer, l'oiseau familial qui devait normalement apporter le courrier mais paraissait en vouloir tout particulièrement au petit brun qui ne parvenait pas à l'attraper …

- S'il te plait, Lucifer… Il y a peut être une lettre de Théodore. Je ne sais pas s'il est en vie ! Enfin, surement, je ne vois pas qui voudrait tuer quelqu'un d'aussi inutile que lui…Mais bon. Et puis papa attend la lettre de William avec une impatience assez sadique si tu veux mon avis … Dit Maël.

- Si tu attends une réponse, tu es plus atteint que je ne le croyais. Commenta Nicolas, assis sur le lit.

Les deux garçons partageaient avec Draco la même chambre, l'hôtel n'ayant réellement plus de place, tandis que Victor, Oscar et Analissa essayaient de cohabiter ensemble dans la chambre voisine, les adultes se retrouvant dans la dernière chambre, la plus grande évidemment.

- Nicolas, tu prends le canapé-lit, n'est ce pas ?

- Il y avait un canapé-lit ! S'insurgea Maël se souvenant très bien de Draco lui annonçant qu'ils allaient devoir partager le même lit faute d'un second lit …

Le sourire innocent du blond n'entraina qu'un « pervers » de la part de la douce âme-sœur de ce dernier.

Vraiment, Draco adorait ses vacances …

Le lendemain matin, les trois jeunes hommes avalèrent leur petit déjeuner avant de partir rejoindre leurs familles devant un lac.

- On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau !

- Tais-toi un peu, Oscar. Soupira Severus se demandant qui avait eut la chic idée d'aller faire du bateau sur le lac en oubliant que l'eau était la passion de son dernier fils… Rester à espérer qu'Oscar reste bien _sur_ le bateau.

- BATEAUUUUU ! Beugla à son tour Maël en accourant et en sautant dans une barque qui tangua dangereusement.

Aussitôt, le gérant de la locution accourut :

- Pas plus de deux par embarcations !

- On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau !

- Tu as entendu, descends Cunégonde ! Gronda Maël dans le vide sous le regard perplexe du gérant.

- Hum… Donc, deux par barque maximum à moins qu'il y est des enfants de moins de 10 ans.

- On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau !

- Oscar, par Merlin, tais-toi ! S'écria Severus sous le regard suspicieux du gérant moldu qui ne connaissait évidemment pas l'expression.

Draco embarqua évidemment avec Maël, tentant de garder son équilibre malgré Maël, qui, debout dans la barque, se penchait dangereusement pour attraper des rames.

- On n'écrit pas sur les embarcations ! Cria le gérant en avisant Victor, assis avec Nicolas, entrain de graver sur les barques des formules étranges, son grand frère, indifférent aux remous, lisant tranquillement.

- On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateaueuhhhhh !

- Silence, Oscar.

- Il n'est pas question que je partage ma barque avec Oscar ! Se récria Analissa, l'air désespérée.

- Pourquoi, tu m'aimes pas ? Commença à pleurer le dit Oscar.

- Si, je plaisantais, mon ange. Lui sourit tout de suite Analissa en grimpant dans un bateau, Oscar se remettant à chanter :

- On va faire du bateau ! Bateau ! Bateau ! Bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du bateau ! On va faire du Bateau ! On va faire du Bateau !

Les adultes embarquèrent à leur tour, Severus avec Lucius, Katherine avec Narcissa. Le gérant, la mine inquiète, détacha avec réticence les embarcations...

- On va faire du Bateau ! On va faire du Bateau !

- On est dans le bateau, Oscar… Soupira sa sœur !

- On est dans le bateau ! On est sur l'eau ! On est dans le bateau …

Quelques heures après, Draco désespérait de calmer son agaçant partenaire qu'il avait ceinturé dans l'espoir qu'il arrête de vouloir attraper des poissons à mains-nus…

- Maël ?

- Je l'avais presque… Se désola Maël en voyant une espèce de poisson miniature s'enfuir.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être une être cynique, blasé, cruel, insolent, sans pitié, et sans cœur ?

- Oh, que de gentils qualificatifs ! Tu voudrais que je sois ainsi ?

- Sans façon, merci. Je m'étonnais seulement de la provenance de ce changement …

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas de chemises. (3) Répliqua d'un ton savant Maël mélangeant deux expression.

- Pardon ? Releva Draco en songeant que, décidemment, il aurait du prendre Etude des moldus comme option faute de Etude du comportement des Snape, option Maël.

- Essaie de dire « Hein ? »

- Pardon ? Répéta Draco se demandant ce qu'avait encore été inventé Maël.

- Quel est la devise des Malfoy ? Enchaina Maël, ignorant la question du blond.

- Toujours purs.

- Et vous avez un livre avec les actes ou comportements qu'un Malfoy se doit de tenir.

- Effectivement.

- Hum… Intéressant …

- Quel le rapport avec « Hein ? »

- Aucun.

Draco secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à comprendre le petit brun, quelle étrange idée il avait eu de tomber amoureux d'un pareil cas …

- Oh ! Un poisson ! S'écria Maël surprenant Draco qui ne parvint pas à le retenir quand il s'élança vers le bord de la barque pour attraper l'animal.

- Maël, assis-toi ! Cria Severus dans la barque d'à côté en voyant la barque de son fils et son filleul penchait dramatiquement sous le regard effaré du blond et joyeux du brun qui avait attrapé le poisson tant convoité.

Lucius et Severus assistèrent impuissants au naufrage de l'embarcation…

- Ton fils sait-il nager ? Le mien non. Lâcha Severus.

- Draco sait évidemment se débrouiller dans l'eau…Répondit Lucius en observant avec fierté son fils attraper Maël sous les aisselles et nager vers leur barque avec puissance. L'héritier Malfoy leur tendit un Maël aux allures de chaton trempé recrachant de l'eau avec mauvaise humeur avant de se hisser délicatement à son tour dans le bateau.

- Quelle mauvaise qualité, ces bateaux ! Pesta Maël avec une mauvaise foi digne du plus ancien des Malfoy.

Draco lui lança un regard noir auquel le jeune Snape retourna un sourire moqueur, qui se transforma en une moue étonnée quand le blond lui tendit le poisson qu'il avait attrapé.

Maël le saisit puis fixa durant quelques secondes le poisson qui frétillait pour tenter de rejoindre l'eau, avant de se jeter tout bonnement au cou d'un blond plus que perplexe ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de resserrer ses bras autour du brun, profitant sans honte des vêtements trempés pour caresser doucement le dos de son brun…

Severus et Lucius détournèrent le regard, hésitant entre gêne, amusement, et moquerie… Draco les départagea en soufflant, taquin :

- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de t'offrir un poisson pour t'avoir, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

- Véracasse. Rétorqua Maël en s'éloignant, une lueur de tendresse se disputant à l'étonnement dans son regard d'ordinaire si vide.

Severus le fixa, se sentant à la fois heureux, soulagé, et déterminé. Déterminé à tout faire pour revoir cette lueur emplir le regard de son fils, quitte à kidnapper son filleul bien que cela ne semblât absolument pas nécessaire au vu de l'air d'adoration qu'avait Draco. Ces gènes Veela avait peut être une utilité, outre celle de nuire à la réputation de sans cœur des Malfoy.

Soudain, rompant le moment de silence, le poisson pas encore mort se tortilla désespérément et réussit à quitter la barque pour retrouver l'eau du lac sous le regard furieux de Maël, qui, sans plus réfléchir, se jeta à sa suite, entrainant avec lui Draco qui le tenait toujours, tous les deux provoquant le retournement de l'embarcation de leurs pères …

- MAËLLLL ! Fut tout ce que purent entendre Narcissa et Kathie, riant à perdre haleine, Nicolas et Victor, stupéfaits, Analissa et Oscar légèrement inquiets, et tous les autres badauds hésitant entre rires et inquiétude.

…_**HP/DM/HP….**_

Maël était allongé sur son lit, un sourire infime trônant fièrement sur ses lèvres… Demain avait lieu la rentrée des classes, la cinquième année s'annonçait bouleversante pour lui qui avait fui l'Angleterre depuis trois mois… Si le mois de juin avait été très amusant, le mois de juillet avait été renversant, rendant celui d'aout presque banal malgré la nouvelle qu'avait annoncé Sirius : Remus était enceint …

De plus, Tonks était venu passer le mois d'aout avec les Snape, en profitant pour donner quelques cours de DCFM à Maël pour lui éviter tout retard sur le programme.

Maël redoutait un peu cette rentrée, surtout depuis que Draco lui avait appris qui serait leur nouveau professeur de DCFM, le Ministère infiltrait Poudlard. Lucius avait expliqué à Severus que Dolorès Ombrage, une petite dame à l'air hautain, était chargé de remettre Maël dans le droit chemin pour qu'il prenne le rôle de Sauveur qui lui revenait pour ainsi le lier au Ministère. Severus avait eu une sourire entre inquiétude et épuisement. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir adopté Maël, il adorait son fils, tout comme ses autres enfants, mais celui-ci avait un destin à accomplir, que le veuille Severus ou non…

Maël poussa un soupir, le Ministère à Poudlard ! Comme si voir au quotidien les Potter et le citronné maintenant au courant de son identité ne suffisait pas… Il allait devoir gérer son soi-disant rôle d'Elu, ses géniteurs, son frère biologique en plus de ses études et ses autres intentions inavouables … D'un autre côté, Maël était également très impatient de revoir Théodore et ses autres camarades, et surtout, il avait vraiment hâte de leur montrer, à eux, ses « parents » biologiques, ce Ministère pourri, ce directeur manipulateur, ce Voldemort complètement taré, oui, il avait hâte de leur montrer à tous ces gens de quoi Maël Kieran Snape était capable… Pour le pire et le meilleur…

(1) L'expression correcte est « Qui ne dit rien consent » et non pas qui se tait…

(2) L'expression correcte est « Souffrir mille morts » et non pas dix ou même cent …

(3) L'expression correcte est « Rira bien qui rira le dernier » et non pas… Enfin, vous avez compris, non ? ^^

(4) Maël mélange ici deux expressions « Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis » et « changer d'avis comme de chemises »


End file.
